Ever Gilbert and Sinbad Salvatore
by NoexcusesNoapologiesNoregrets
Summary: AU story. Gilbert twin. Third Salvatore. Will Damon still fall for a Gilbert? Which Salvatore brother will steal Ever's heart? Will Jeremy get his own Salvatore brother this time around? How does the Salvatore's having a third brother who was not in love with Katherine change things? Most importantly, who will become the ultimate poke ninja master, Matt or Ever, read and find out!
1. Pilot-part 1

Ever Gilbert and Sinbad Salvatore

_**This is an AU story, so don't be expecting me to follow the show's plot, at least not completely. I mean, you have the show for that stuff, why bother repeating it.**_

_**Story will include violence, no holes barred swearing, insanity (hopefully in a funny way), sex (some graphic)-both gay and straight, so if you don't like that then you know where the metaphorical door is people.**_

_**I do not own any of these characters except the ones I have created myself. If I did own the other characters then my version of the show would be a lot funnier. I would also not have so much of this ridiculousness of gorgeous men wearing t-shirts all the time, what's the point in them having abs if we never get to see them. Anyway, give it a go and see if it's for you, that's all I ask.**_

CHAPTER ONE

Pilot-part 1

**Ever's P.O.V**

My name is Ever Gilbert. I have a twin sister and younger brother. I hate spiders with a vengeance. I am obsessed with books, I just am, it's simply a fact of life. I would rather be given Ben&Jerry's ice cream than jewellery, although if they are offering both then I'm not saying no.

My parents died four months ago.

Makes all that other stuff seem unimportant now doesn't it. That's why I don't want to go back to school. Because now when everyone looks at me they aren't seeing _**me, **_they are seeing the girl whose parents died. I can't really blame them, I'd probably be the same way. Maybe. No I wouldn't actually, but not everyone can be as cool as me, it just isn't possible.

My brother Jeremy is not handling our parent's death very well. I know he's acting like a drugged up emo hippie. It frustrates me and my sister. Our aunt too. I don't find it at all funny…

Alright, when he came home drunk the other night and fell down two steps and then screamed that cliff diving is no joking matter, I may have caught it on my camera phone. I may also have been tempted to put it on Youtube. But that was only a reflex.

Our aunt Jenna is trying hard to be a good parent to us, but she's always been more of a friend than a parental figure to me. She was the one who gave me my first beer and who I told when I lost my virginity to Tyler Lockwood. Not my most intelligent decision, but I stand by it. Obviously I would rather have lost it to Matt, my Matty, but Elena, that good looking bitch, stole him with her evil ways.

Elena would argue that I turned him down when he asked me out, but she's just making shit up because she is jealous of my bond with Matty. She's a sneaky one my twin. Makes everyone believe that she's 'nice' and 'noble' and stuff. But I know she's secretly the evil twin, they'll all see someday and then I'll be the one laughing from the safety of my danger box with my bat.

Every girl needs a bat in her life, just in case an insane person breaks into their room. I said that to Jeremy once and he very snarkily replied _'the only insane person that's ever going to be in your room is you Ev's'._

If I had feelings I could have been really offended by that. I shoved him off of the kitchen counter to make my feelings of hypothetical hurt known. Children need to learn.

**First day back at school**

**Ever's P.O.V**

I'm lying in my bed when I am very_ rudely_ awakened by Elena. I was having a strangely wonderful dream about being the leader of a spider revolution and the woman ruined it. I don't think I'll ever forgive her for this.

"Ever, get up, we're going to be late. Stop being lazy" Elena shouts from somewhere not too far away.

I make an attempt to get up, but halfway to sitting up I realise three things, I don't want to go to school, I don't care about being late, and I do not take orders from bossy pants a.k.a my twin. With all three of those things in mind I drop back down into bed.

"If you're not up in two minutes I'm going to come in there with a glass of water and tip it over your head" Elena shouts. See, evil. Evil twin.

I force myself to get up and get ready for school. Stupid school. Stupid good looking twin making me get up.

When I get downstairs Jenna, Elena and Jeremy are in the kitchen. I go about making myself some toast with Nutella on it.

"Why are you always the last to get up Ev's" my sister says with her trademark look of disapproval.

"I don't want to hear anything from you sleep ruiner twin, you lost the right to question my sleeping habits when you oh so rudely interrupted me just as I was about to marry Hugo" I reply.

"Who's Hugo?" Jenna asks, taking a sip of her coffee.

I swallow a bite of my chocolate/nutty toast and answer,

"Hugo is my one true love"

"Where did you meet Hugo?" Jeremy asks, a smile forming despite his emoness.

"As a daddy long legs he was my enemy. But we fell in love through web design and we then teamed up to lead the spider revolution against the evil torantula's"

I look at Elena when I say the word 'evil'. She just stares back at me and rolls her eyes. Jeremy and Jenna laugh though. I don't know what they are laughing about, my name was going down in History rivalling the triumph of Rudolph the red nose reindeer.

Oh, shit, now I have that song stuck in my head.

Rudolph the red nose reindeer had a very shiny nose. And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows.

All of the other reindeer-

"Ever, why are you humming a Christmas song?" Aunt Jenna asks looking at me curiously.

"I'm preparing for Christmas obviously, I don't want to get rusty" I reply honestly. Sort of honestly.

"Ah, of course"

When we get to school in mine and Elena's shared car Jeremy gets out and walks away without a word. The emoness has taken over his teenage brain. I may need to stage an intervention of one. I won't invite Elena as she would only ruin it with her ridiculous sensibleness and sense of logic.

I am not afflicted with such ailments.

As we near the entrance I see Bonnie and Caroline, they beckon us over to them. I am engulfed in a hug by Caroline and then Bonnie, they then hug Elena and I call a silent win that they hugged me first.

Suck on that evil sleep ruiner twin.

"You two alright? Bonnie asks sincerely.

"Yes, we're alright" Elena says.

"Hey, I think you'll find that question was directed at both of us twin. I am not alright at all" I nudge Elena with my elbow and she just gives me a hard look.

"Why's that?" Bonnie asks as we walk inside.

"She" I point dramatically at Elena, "ruined my wedding to Hugo the handsome daddy long leg's. She must be punished. I'm thinking a Chinese burn from Caroline would just about do it"

"Stop being ridiculous Ever, let it go" Elena sighs and shakes her head at me.

"I WILL NOT! You ruined my chance to be happy with the spider I loved, I will not let it go until you are suitably dealt with"

Bonnie and Caroline laugh, but Elena just opens her locker without saying anything in response.

Just then I see Matt, the All American boy of Mystic Falls. My ex future brother in law. I still have yet to punish Elena for ruining that as well. See, she just screws up everyone's chance at love.

Matt turns away awkwardly from us after catching Elena's eye. Poor Matty. I shall have to find him a new woman better than Elena. Well, I certainly won't find anyone better looking, but as for a better personality I'm sure I can find someone who is on the same level of awesome as Matt.

I say to Bonnie, Caroline and Elena that I'll meet them in class and I go over to Matt. His locker is right next to mine.

"MATTY!" I yell and throw myself at him.

He laughs and wraps his arms around me in a tight hug.

"You miss me Matty, wait, of course you did, your life was miserable without me, how could it not be"

Matt pulls away from our hug and leans against the lockers. He looks over my head and I know he's looking at Elena. Boy fell hard for my sister, why I have no idea, especially when it's obvious I am the fun twin.

I poke him hard in the chest and his eyes snap back down to mine,

"Missed you like a fish misses long walks" he says with a smile.

I poke him hard again for that comment,

"I know you missed me Matty, I already stated that two pokes and one long puppy dog stare at Elena ago"

Matt laughs and for the first time I see a spark of the old non-depressed over Elena Matty.

Matt pokes me and I poke him back. He then pokes me, so I poke him again. Oh, the poke war is on!

"Don't do this Matty, you always lose. I am _the_ ninja poke master" I say as we continue to poke each other.

When the bell goes me and Matt make our way to History still in the middle of our poke war. That is until I poke him in the side and then run away. Matt tries to get at me, but I manage to evade him.

HA, I am the master of poking! YES!

"This isn't over Gilbert!" I hear Matt shout after me.

I take the long way round which means I pass the front office. I'm still partly running and not really paying attention to where I'm going so I hit a brick wall.

That brick wall reaches out its muscular arms to steady me so I don't fall over onto my arse.

"Are you alright?" the incredibly handsome brick wall asks me.

I step back, but only so I can get a good look at him. He's gorgeous, like really, seriously, gorgeous. I mean, this is front cover model material right here.

I realise he is waiting for an answer and I've just been checking him out. Excellent way to make a first impression, freak out the new hot guy.

"Well, I didn't fall over, so that's definitely something" I say.

Hot new guy smiles at me. Score!

"I'm Stefan Salvatore" he introduces himself.

I smile back at him,

"Good to meet you Stefan, I'm Ever Gilbert. You're new right?"

"Just moved back. Been gone a long time" he replies mysteriously. Nice, a man of mystery. I may be making a new best friend right now.

Then I realise,

"Oh, right, Salvatore, one of the original founding families. Guess Mystic Falls is in both our blood"

"Yes, I suppose so" he has a weird smile on his face, sort of like he's in on a joke I don't quite get. And I always get the weird joke. I usually say the weird joke. I am the weird joke king as well as being the master ninja poker. I have vair, vair busy life.

"Which class do you have?" I ask when I realise how late I already am. Damn it, Elena's going to get on her lecture cycle and run me over with it.

Again.

"History" Stefan answers.

YES! Hot new guy is so sitting next to me, he is, after all, my new best friend.

I offer to show him where our History class is out of kindness of my heart. On our way I ask him about his family. Two brothers. I only just refrain from asking if they are as gorgeous as he is. Only. Just.

He asks about mine and I tell him about Elena and Jeremy. But I don't say outright about my parent's death. It's not something I want me and my new (hot) best friend to talk about.

When we get to History Elena gives me an angry look, but then blinks in surprise at Stefan. She practically stares at him as we apologise for being late and go to sit down. Through the whole of class Elena and my new best friend semi-creepily stare at each other. I can see that it upsets Matt. Occasionally Stefan will stare at me for a while too, but I meet his gaze and we have a stare off for a few moments before he smiles and then his will eyes go back to Elena again. This happens often enough that I'm beginning to think I might be able to add 'stare champion' to my list of titles.

Obviously, this year just got a little more interesting.

_**This was the first chapter. Might edit a bit more later. Hope like hell that you like it! Let me know what you think! xxx**_


	2. Pilot-part 2

_**This is the second chapter. Again I own nothing but what I have created myself. Let me know what you think xxx**_

CHAPTER TWO

Pilot-part 2

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

_**Earlier that same day…**_

"Stef, they aren't Katherine" I say for about the hundredth time this morning.

I don't know why I'm bothering though, Stefan is set on going to this High school and seeing the girls who look like Katherine again. Idiot.

"I know they aren't Katherine" Stefan replies in that tone of voice that makes it seem like _**I'm **_the one being unreasonable.

"Then why, Stefan?" I ask. This is a ridiculous idea. Coming back to Mystic Falls was bad enough, but now he's actually going to _**High school. **_

Not only that, but he's going so he can see the two girls we saved four months ago. They look just like Katherine, literally exactly like her. But they aren't. We've been watching them for the past few months.

I take that back. _Stefan _has been watching them, I've just been there to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or reckless. Then again that is more our older brother's style. I'm so glad Damon isn't here for this, he'd enjoy it too much.

Anyway, from what we have seen so far it is pretty obvious that neither of these girl's are Katherine Pierce, and thank fuck for that. We had enough trouble from that bitch over a hundred years ago. We do not need a repeat.

"It's just something I have to do Sin" Stefan answers, he looks into my eyes and gives me his best 'trust me' look.

What is this, a daytime soap opera?

He continues to give me 'the look'. Damn him.

"Fine, just be careful brother, alright" I say finally. I swear my two older brothers are going to be the death of me.

Actually, they already were.

Well, _**that **_was a depressing thought. Be gone negative thoughts about the past, stay in the past where you belong.

Stefan smiles slightly, he heads towards the front door,

"Come on then" he says to me and gestures towards the door.

I blink at him like he's lost his mind. He _**has **_lost his mind if he thinks I'm going with him to _**school. **_

"Why do I have to go?" I ask incredulously.

Stefan raises an eye brow and replies,

"I thought you'd want to"

"Well, you thought wrong brother. Now shoo, off to school otherwise you'll be late"

Stefan just looks at me. It feels like minutes but it's probably only been seconds. That's what Stefan's 'Stefan stares' do to me. I hate them.

"Oh alright, just stop staring at me you weirdo" I throw my hands up and curse my weakness.

Stefan just smiles as we leave the boarding house. 'Uncle' Zach is just as uneasy about us being here as I am. Although for different reasons. If Damon was here Zach would probably shit himself with fear.

He'd be right to be afraid as well. My oldest brother takes the word reckless to a whole new level.

_**Present time…**_

I manage to sit through one class before my brain threatens to drop out of my head with boredom. I hope Stefan appreciates this. Although why anyone would choose to go to High school of their own free will is beyond me.

I practically throw myself out of that classroom. Right, I've experienced High school, and I have officially decided that I hate it. Hey look at me, I'm an ordinary teen.

One of the Gilbert twins goes into the boys toilets and I shake my head. Crazy teenagers. Stefan walks past just as the girl comes out of the toilets. She crashes into him and I watch as they stare at each other for a few moments.

I decide not to interrupt them and let Stefan get his broody flirt on.

A boy comes out a few minutes after Stefan and the Gilbert twin leave for their next class, they are still looking at each other like Disney characters. It would be amusing if it weren't so ridiculously sappy.

I know from observing the Gilbert twins that the boy is their younger brother. The boy, Jeremy, looks lost and angry at the world. I can relate to that.

I follow him as he leaves the school building, keeping my distance. I'm hungry and I've been wanting to taste this particular boy for weeks. He's very pretty, could be even more so if he gave up the druggie look.

I am not like Stefan, I drink human blood because I'm a vampire and that's what we do. But neither am I like Damon. I see no reason to kill the people I take blood from, there is no need for it. But then, I handle my cravings and my emotions better than both my brothers, to a certain extent at least.

Stefan has always been the 'good' one. Damon, the 'bad' one. And I've always been, just, well, _**me**_. Just because my brothers feel the need to make being a vampire so damn dramatic doesn't mean I do.

The boy goes all the way to the graveyard and I follow him there. I do feel sympathy for the boy having only recently lost his parents. I know Stefan feels guilty for not saving their parents in time.

Surprisingly he doesn't go to his parent's grave. He sits down by a tree and gets out his sketchpad. I watch him as he draws, my interest has been piqued with this kid. I definitely won't kill him, but I do still want to taste him.

I wait until he's finished his drawing and then when he's walking back along the path I step out to block his way.

The brown eyed boy stops up short and blinks at me for a moment. I take a step closer to him and hold out my hand,

"Hello, I'm Sinbad Salvatore, sorry if I startled you"

Jeremy swallows hard and frowns at me, but he takes my hand and we shakes it once. I hold on longer than necessary before letting his hand go. I ache to sink my teeth into his neck. The sadness in his eyes causes me to want to take it away somehow.

I did always have a weak spot for the pretty ones, that's what my brothers have said on more than one occasion.

I could compel him I suppose.

"Hi, I'm Jeremy Gilbert. Were you following me?" he asks suspiciously, looking into my blue eyes.

Oh, smart _and_ pretty, I could have fun with this one.

"Yes" I answer honestly.

Surprise sparks in the boy's eyes and starts to back up a bit. I can't have that.

I step forward and take hold of the boy's arm, he resists but his human strength is no match for my vampire strength.

I yank him flush against me so our bodies are pressed together.

"Get the fuck off me" he snaps. Ah, feisty too, this really is going to be fun.

"No" I reply simply.

He opens his mouth to say something, or more likely shout something, but I compel him to be quiet. I can still see the anger and fight in his eyes as he continues to struggle. I meet his gaze,

"Be careful, pretty, I don't want to hurt you"

I trail my lips over his neck as he shivers against me, despite his attempts to escape he is definitely affected by my touch. Good. I bite into his neck then and he freezes in my arms, I hold him tightly so he won't hurt himself as I take sweet, sweet blood from his body.

He tastes delicious, the best blood I've ever had. I was right about him. The sad boy with the big brown eyes who skips school to draw in a graveyard. I don't usually get attached this quickly, but I have to admit he intrigues me.

If Stefan insists on us staying here in Mystic Falls then I might as well have something to occupy my time.

When I pull away the boy is gasping and clinging to me. The fight is still there in his eyes and I'm impressed when he pushes away from me as soon as I loosen my grip. Kid's got a strong will, I'll give him that.

I grab him back though and compel him to forget me biting him, but not us meeting.

I leave him then, he seems dazed for a couple of minutes before he shakes it off and walks out of the graveyard. Part of me wants to follow him, but I don't.

I head back to the boarding house to wait for the return of my brother. But when I get there it isn't a nervous Zach I'm greeted with, but the sight of my oldest brother drinking some whiskey and leaning on the fireplace.

He looks up at me as I come in, that trademark smirk of his firmly in place as he drawls,

"Baby brother, you miss me?"

Oh, shit.


	3. Pilot-part 3

CHAPTER THREE

Pilot-part 3

**_This is the third chapter. Again I own nothing but what I have created myself, if I did own these characters then I'd be far too busy to be writing this fanfiction. So, lucky for you I don't ;) x_**

**_Please let me know what you think, don't be shy, even bad stuff, I take criticism into serious consideration when I write._**

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"Damon, what are doing here?" Stefan asks through gritted teeth.

Yeah. That was my first question as well. But then I realised how pointless asking Damon something like that is. He's here because he wants to be, and there is nothing I can do about it short of killing him.

Maybe I could….

No, he'd probably find a way to haunt me.

I have thought on many occasions of killing my brothers. They frustrate me with their constant back and forth hatred of each other.

Granted Damon does go out of his way to make Stefan's life difficult, and Stefan antagonises Damon with his self righteous attitude at times. Even before Katherine, when we were all human, they knew how to push each others buttons like no one else.

They never actually hated each other though until Katherine. She fucked with both their heads. In different ways, but the result was pretty much the same.

I wish I'd picked up on it sooner. I mean, I knew she was trouble from the moment I met her. She just had that look about her. My brothers were to busy being stupid to notice. I only figured out how far she'd pushed them that night when our father found Katherine and Stefan together.

Would have been almost funny if our father hadn't over reacted the way he did. Now, taking out Katherine, I was in full support. The bitch got on my nerves, we would fight every time we were together.

But our father handled it badly and we all payed the price for that.

Damon blames Stefan for losing Katherine. Stefan, in true Stefan fashion, blames himself as per usual. I blame Katherine for ruining my brother's lives.

I don't know about you, but I think my blame makes the most sense.

But you try telling Damon that and he'll snap your neck like a twig. I don't expect anything less from my brother and I know he likes it that way.

So, here I am, stuck with my two brothers, Mr. Anger management and Sir crazy pants. I mean, both of them are insane, but when Stefan goes full on Ripper it really puts all other crazy vampires to shame.

Damon smirks at Stefan,

"Those Gilbert girls are dead ringers for Katherine" he says instead of answering Stefan's question.

I roll my eyes and lean back on the sofa. If they have one more fight to the death about that bitch then I might seriously consider making myself an only child.

Stefan clenches his fists tightly,

"Stay away from them Damon. They aren't Katherine"

Hey, bastard stole my line.

"I don't know, I might have to taste them, which one do you prefer?" Damon's smirk is dangerous and his tone is taunting.

Then again both of those things are basically constant with Damon. I don't know if he has the ability to even have a serious conversation anymore.

"Leave them alone Damon" Stefan snaps, I can see the barely restrained anger in my brother's eyes. He's holding back, but the tension between them is obvious and daunting.

For me. It's daunting for _me. _Because I have to live with them. Makes trying not to kill them a hell of a lot harder.

"You know I take that as an invitation brother" Damon drawls, unaffected by Stefan's frustration. He looks amused. Damon always looks slightly amused about everything. Drives Stefan insane. It would get to me too if I let it, but I don't.

"It's you that has been killing all those people around town isn't it" Stefan accuses, changing topic.

Of course it was Damon who's been killing people. It's _always _Damon.

"Well there's no need to make it sound so unbelievable Stefan. I'm a vampire, that's what we do" Damon looks Stefan up and down with distaste and then adds "Most of us anyway"

Stefan crosses his arms over his chest and sighs in the way he always does when Damon says something like that.

"You don't have to kill people Damon just because you're a vampire. I don't. Sin doesn't"

Woah, woah, don't be bringing me into this shit!

Damon quirks an amused eye brow and me, I shrug noncommittally. This is hardly the time to go over my hunting habits.

"I hear you're in High school now, how…sweet. Did you join the football team?" Damon mocks.

I shake my head and tune out their argument. I look between my two older brothers. Damon and I look very similar, it is obvious we are related. We both have the same pale blue eyes and black hair, although I usually keep it a bit shorter than Damon does. As for height and build I'd say I'm a lot more like Stefan, lean and broad shouldered.

Eventually Stefan storms away, presumably to his room and Damon doesn't follow. He has a self satisfied smirk on his face so I suppose he feels he won this round of Salvatore brother war one, battle 6,789.

Damon throws himself down next to me on the sofa with two glasses of bourbon. He hands one over to me and we sit for a while not saying anything.

Eventually I turn to Damon and ask,

"Did you really come here just to fuck with Stefan?"

Damon arches a dark eyebrow at me,

"Wait and see baby brother"

Damon gets back up then and finishes off his glass of bourbon. He walks out of the boarding house without another word.

Great. Now there's an 'evil' plan for Stefan to stress about. I honestly don't care what Damon does as long as he leaves me out of it.

But something tells me this time around I'm going to have no choice but to get involved and stop my brothers from ripping each others hearts out.

Again.

Oh goodie, and just when I was starting to think coming back to Mystic Falls wasn't a huge mistake.

**Sorry it's short, I just wanted to add this bit for you to get a feel for the three brothers together. Please let me know what you think. The more comments or reivews I get the faster I'll update. Thanks xxx**


	4. The Night of the Comet-part 1

CHAPTER FOUR

The Night the Comet part 1

**_This is the fourth chapter. Again I own nothing but what I have created myself, if I did own these characters then Stefan would be _****_my _****_new best friend ;) x_**

**_Please let me know what you think, don't be shy, even bad stuff, I take criticism into serious consideration when I write. _**

**Ever's P.O.V**

The morning after the party Elena is practically bouncing around the kitchen. She seems happier than I've ever seen her since our parents died.

"Elena's in a good mood this morning" comments Aunt Jenna.

I nod in agreement and say,

"Obviously there are only two options. Option one, Elena was kidnapped by aliens last night and they messed with her brain"

"Sounds likely"

"Or option two she's still happy about my new best friend coming round last night"

"Your new best friend?" Jenna questions with a raised eyebrow.

What a stupid question, as if anyone else would be my new best friend.

"Stefan. You know, the handsome brick wall"

Jenna looks at me in confusion and then shakes her head with a smile,

"Right, the gorgeous young man who came to check on you two after what happened at the party"

Speaking of, Jeremy comes running downstairs and is out the door before we can say anything. His emoness has given way to outright rudeness. I may have to sit on him again. But he is upset about Vicki, so I might let him off.

Me, Elena and Jeremy found Vicki unconscious at the party last night in the woods. She'd been attacked. It was awful. Jeremy went all macho man and carried her out as Elena went off shouting for help like a crazy person.

Elena told me about finding Jeremy with drugs at school, so that's why we followed him into the woods last night. I say we, Elena dragged me with her. I was busy talking to Bonnie about the fact that she might be psychic.

But no, bossy pants just had to drag me into the woods where a potential girl attacker was lurking. I swear she's trying to kill me, last night was just her latest attempt. Back in the day it was me and Jer planning Elena's demise, but when he retreated into his emo shell I was left alone to fend for myself.

Still, I'll always have my bat.

I look back at Aunt Jenna and raise an eyebrow at her strangely conservative outfit,

"You going to church or something?"

Jenna looks down at herself and grimaces,

"I have a meeting today with Mr. Tanner. He wants to talk about Jeremy"

"Ah, so that's why you're dressed like a 50s housewife crossed with a lawyer, I getcha" I say with a nod.

"I just want to look like I can handle being the guardian of three teenagers" she sighs and brushes away some nonexistent fluff.

"Well, it's really just Jeremy. Elena is too good to do anything bad and I'm-"

"A weirdo"

"No, I'm-"

"Insane", Elena says with a grin on her face as she passes us,

"Stop calling me names! This is bullying! I am completely normal"

Elena and Jenna exchange looks and I add,

"Ish" with a shrug. I run a hand through my hair. I keep it heavily curled, it's one way people tell the difference between me and Elena.

"Whatever you say Ev's. I'm going to meet up with Caroline and Bonnie, you still coming to hand out fliers with us?" Elena asks.

I make a face,

"Ugh. I would rather stab myself. In the face. With a spork."

"Come on, you know Caroline will never let it go if you don't come" Elena reasons.

I sigh heavily,

"Oh, alright, but I need a lift to the Grill, I'm meeting Matt"

Aunt Jenna and Elena both raise their eyebrows and make the 'hhhmm, hhhmm' suggestive noise.

I roll my eyes,

"Shut up, he's stressing out after what happened to Vicki, I think he needs some cheering up"

Elena and Jenna exchange looks again but I ignore it, if they want to think something then they can.

As Elena is driving me to the Grill I ask,

"What do you think of the Mr. Mysterious then?"

Elena blushes, her grin widens,

"I don't know, he's…."

"Handsome, tall, broody"

Elena laughs,

"Yeah. I felt a connection between us though…it's strange"

I don't admit to her that I felt it too. The connection I mean. Elena's right, it is strange. I've never felt anything quite like it.

Elena drops me off at the Grill and I immediately see Matt at the bar. I rush up to him and slap his ass. Matt's reaction is priceless. He turns to me in surprise, but his surprise turns into an eye roll when he see's it's me.

"Stop touching me inappropriately Ev's, people will start to talk" Matt says with that boy-next-door smile of his aimed my way.

Matt really is a great guy. I didn't understand at first why Elena broke up with him. I know why I broke up with Tyler, he was a cheating asshole. Elena tried to explain to me not long ago when I asked her about it. She said that after our parents died she felt like a different person and that she wasn't the same girl who loved Matt anymore.

I guess I can understand that. In some ways I feel the same way, I have changed. I definitely don't feel like the same person I was before our parents died.

"How's Vicki?" I ask. Matt's expression darkens slightly.

"She's alright. I think."

"Has she said anything about what happened?"

Matt looks conflicted for a moment, as if he's not quite sure if he should tell me something or not. I place a hand over one of his and look into his eyes,

"You can tell me anything Matt, you know that right?"

Matt nods and smiles sadly at me,

"Vicki said that a vampire attacked her"

A what now?

I jerk in surprise,

"A vampire? What type, the Buffy kind or the Twilight kind?"

Matt snorts out a strained laugh at that,

"I don't know. She just said the word vampire, I didn't get any details yet. I'll make sure that 'what type of vampire was it', is my first question"

I pinch his arm

"Don't get snarky with me Matty. I think Jeremy's gone round to see her"

"Yeah, I saw him there earlier"

"Ah, my druggie brother and-"

"My pot head sister-"

"That's going to end well"

Me and Matt exchange a 'but what can you do' look.

I look up then and catch sight of Stefan, I smile at him, but in the next moment he's gone, like he vanished into thin air. Either that or I'm imagining hot guys. Well, there are worse things I could be hallucinating about I suppose.

Later on when Me, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline are handing out fliers for tonight's comet thing Caroline brings up Stefan. I almost mention how he vanished earlier, but stop myself. They'll think I'm even more mad than they already do.

I keep my mouth firmly shut as Bonnie and Caroline try and convince Elena to pursue Stefan with a bit more enthusiasm. If anyone deserves to find a nice guy then it's my sister. Elena reluctantly says she'll go over to his house and see him.

She asks me to come with her.

"Why?" I ask.

Elena tucks her hair behind her ear, a nervous gesture she's had since forever,

"To break the ice with your loud mouth if I freeze up in front of him"

I mock gasp,

"Bitch. Fine, I'll be your wingman. But if you two start doing that weird staring at each other thing, then I'm leaving. And by leaving, I mean snooping around the inside of my new best friend's house, because that's what new best friend's do"

Elena shakes her head but just laughs as we head towards our car to drive over to Stefan's.

When we get there the door is open. I shrug at Elena and walk inside. She follows after me.

"Stefan" Elena calls out.

After a pause I call out,

"New best friend!"

I turn around to face Elena when suddenly a crow comes flying fast in through the front door. I gasp and flinch back, Elena spins to see what I'm looking at and ducks down fast as the crow comes towards her.

I turn back around and come face to face with a man who is not Stefan. He is undeniably handsome though. The man has dark almost black hair and the palest blue eyes I've ever seen. He's gorgeous.

When did all these sexy guys come to Mystic Falls, did Santa get my letter and deliver late or something?

"Uh, hi, sup. We aren't here to steal from you, promise" I say.

Nice. Real smooth Ever.

From behind me Elena says

"Sorry for barging in. The door was-"

I hear her pause and I look around to see that the door is now closed. Huh. Weird.

"…..Open" I finish lamely.

Elena steps forward a bit and I turn back to sexy blue eyes, who is still only about a foot away from me.

He looks between both of us and says,

"You must be Elena and Ever. I'm Damon. Stefan's brother."

Ah, ha. So it's good genes I have to thank for this. Excellent. I wonder if there's a third gorgeous Salvatore hanging around as well.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother" Elena says, I look back at her as she tilts her head in confusion.

"Two actually" I say without thinking. I wince, maybe Elena's right, maybe I do have a big mouth.

Damon smiles, well, it's more of a casual smirk really.

"Stefan's not normally one to brag" Damon says as he looks directly into my eyes. It's actually sort of unsettling. He looks at me like he wants to eat me. I don't know where that thought is coming from.

It makes me stiffen slightly, preparing to run if I have to, which is a stupid reaction. But it's pure instinct so I don't question it all that much. My mother used to say that if in doubt we should listen to our gut, because sometimes our gut knows things our mind doesn't.

I think Damon notices my reaction and he smirks again.

"Please, come" Damon says and he gestures for us to follow him deeper into the house,

"I'm sure Stefan will be along any second"

Damon leads us into a big room at the end of the hall, it's seriously massive, and really fancy.

"Wow, this is your living room" I say in awe. Elena has a similar expression on her face and she looks around the room in interest.

"Living room, parlour, Sotheby's auction." I smile and nod as I take in the beautifully old fashioned room.

"I see why my brother's so smitten" he says and looks at both of us in turn. "It's about time. For a while there I thought he'd never get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

The last one? Destroyed him? Uh oh, that's not good.

I look at Elena, she asks,

"The last one?"

"Yeah, Katherine, his girlfriend" He looks between us again, taking in the surprise on both our faces.

"Oh, neither of you have had the awkward ex's conversation with him yet" he says

Wait, neither of us? What is he trying to say here?

"Nope" Me and Elena say in unison. Wow, we rarely do that.

"Oops, well I'm sure it'll come up now"

I get the feeling that Damon is messing with us a bit. His expression definitely doesn't suggest he is sorry about telling us about 'Katherine the Stefan destroyer'.

Damon continues,

"Or maybe he didn't say anything because he didn't want to seem like he is on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end"

Badly. Very badly.

I frown,

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end"

Damon quirks a dark eyebrow at me,

"Convinced"

There's a pause where me and Elena make eye contact. My sister's eyes are definitely conflicted.

I blame the smirk master.

"Stefan" Damon says suddenly without moving or even turning around as Stefan himself comes into the room with a look of pure thunder aimed at his brother.

Stefan's eyes go to us,

"Elena, Ever, I didn't know you two were coming over"

His tone suggests we shouldn't have and suddenly I feel unwelcome in this house.

"I know we should have called-"

"We're sorry, we shouldn't have-"

Elena and I say at the same time.

"Oh don't be silly, you're welcome any time" Damon looks directly at me and my stomach flips over, "Aren't they Stefan?" Damon interjects.

I look between Damon and Stefan, their expressions saying completely different things. Stefan is giving Damon a 'shut the hell up' look.

"You know, I should break out the family photo albums. Or some home movies. Although I must warn you, Stefan wasn't always such a looker" Damon says casually, he's completely unaffected by Stefan's stare

I'm glad it's not aimed at me.

"Thank you for stopping by, it's nice to see you" Stefan says to us. His tone suggests that he wants us to leave though and I wonder if it's because of us, or because of his brother.

I exchange another look with Elena and say,

"Yeah, we better get going"

Elena turns to Damon and says,

"It was nice to meet you Damon"

He smiles charmingly, but there's an edge to it that makes me even more suspicious of this guy. His blue eyes flicker to mine as he says,

"It was great to meet you both too"

I narrow my eyes at him, and then as we pass by Stefan on our way out, I stop. He's still staring at his brother, so intensely in fact that I'm not even sure if he knows I'm right in front of him.

"Stefan" I say, trying to get him to look at me. It takes a few tries but eventually his eyes make contact with mine. I raise an eyebrow in question, although I'm not sure what exactly the question is. He nods in response though, and then moves aside to let me pass by him easier.

I shake my head and go to the door without looking back. Elena frowns at me, she looks upset, I get why. Stefan was acting weird just then, and I understand weird better than most.

Something is going on, and I don't think it's anything good.

_**The more reviews and comments I get the faster I'll update. I'd really like to know what you think, it gives me inspiration. xxx**_


	5. The Night of the Comet-part 2

CHAPTER FIVE

The Night of the Comet part 2

**_This is the fifth chapter. Again I own nothing but what I have created myself, if I did own these characters then Damon would be _****MY****_ drinking buddy ;) x_**

**_Please let me know what you think, don't be shy, even bad stuff, I take criticism into serious consideration when I write. _**

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

I'm at the Mystic Grill when I see the boy again. He really is very pretty. With those big brown eyes that are screaming out for some kind of connection. He's talking with the girl Damon attacked. Vicki?

Stefan was pretty pissed when I went home earlier. He said Damon had talked to Ever and Elena when they came round. I said what did he expect? Of course Damon is going to take full advantage of the fact that there are two girls who look exactly like Katherine. Of course he is going to taunt Stefan by talking to them.

It's just the way Damon is. He's a dick. A fun one. But still a dick.

He wasn't always, and I do not think my oldest brother is evil even now. I've known him for far too long to take all the bullshit he does seriously.

Stefan was fuming and making his 'I'm so broody right now that it's painful', face. So I decided to take Damon out to the Grill so they wouldn't get into another stupid fight.

After finding out about Vicki Stefan ended up throwing Damon through a window. It was a fucking mess. Zach literally hides in his own house, and having them fight isn't making it any more comfortable for any of us.

Apart from possibly Damon as he seems to not give a shit about anything. But I know that's not true. He loves Katherine, still, even after all this time. He wouldn't be so intent on screwing with Stefan if he didn't.

I watch as Jeremy hands Vicki some pills. They speak for a few more moments and then Jeremy leaves. A big part of me wants to go after him, to taste him again. I haven't stopped thinking about how delicious the youngest Gilbert was. There's something special about that kid.

"Ah, has little Sin got a crush, if you want to go after him, I'll be fine here baby brother?" Damon drawls as he hands me a new drink.

I take it and he sits down next to me. I roll my eyes and say,

"Don't even go there Day"

"He looks quite tasty, if you don't want him…" Damon trails of and gives me a suggestive look.

He would. Damon would suck that boy dry just to irritate me.

I turn on him sharply and narrow my ice blue eyes, eyes almost identical to my brother's,

"Don't fuck with me, big brother. I may not kill you, but you should know by now that there are far worse things in this world than death", my tone is harsh but also calm. I don't want him turning this into a fucking game.

I may not want to date a Gilbert the way Stefan wants does, but Jeremy is mine. I want to know more about him without my brother in the way. He interests me, and not many people do.

Damon smirks and leans on the bar, he takes a drink from his glass and then looks over at me. My face remains impassive,

"A threat baby brother?"

I smile then,

"No, a simple warning. Remember, I'm not as nice as Stef. You know that. I'm a vampire, I don't fight fair"

Damon smiles back at me and an unspoken understanding passes between us. He won't go after the Gilbert boy. That's the way me and Damon are. We understand each other in a way I know Stefan and Damon never have.

The same goes for me and Stefan. I understand why he cares about humanity. I understand why he acts human even though he very much isn't.

I don't have to agree with either of them just because I understand.

"So, are you going to tell me your 'evil' plan, or are you going to be a big drama queen about it?" I ask after a few minutes of us drinking together in companionable silence.

Damon arches an eyebrow at me. I already know he won't answer honestly, but I wait to hear his reply anyway.

"I'm taking over the world. One teeny tiny town at a time"

"Well that was far too much alliteration for one sentence. You sound like Stefan's diaries"

We both laugh and take another drink before Damon says,

"Hey, don't be disrespectful to our brother. It's called, a 'feelings journal'"

We laugh again, and for a while things are almost normal. Or as normal as me and Damon could ever be considering the fact that we are vampire brother's who are over 145 years old.

About an hour later Damon slips off somewhere. I can only hope he doesn't do anything stupid. I won't look for him though, I'm not his damn keeper.

I see one of the Gilbert twins walk in. She makes a beeline for the bar and stands next to me whilst waiting to be served.

Well, if Damon's already introduced himself then there's no point me not doing so. I turn my gaze directly on her and smile invitingly. She notices me looking and arches an eyebrow, before I can say a word she smiles back and says,

"Hello. You're the third Salvatore brother aren't you?"

I'm slightly surprised that she would know. Another Gilbert who has brains and beauty, I've been missing out. She really does look exactly like Katherine. Although at the same time there is something in her eyes that makes it so obvious that she isn't.

"Yes, I am. Sinbad, but you can call me Sin" I reply and I hold out my hand for her to take.

She does so but not without searching my eyes, as if trying to read me. I bring her hand to my lips and I kiss it softly. Once I let go of her hand she meets my gaze again,

"My name is Ever Gilbert"

"I know, my brother Stefan has mentioned you"

Her eyes widen slightly at that and I wonder if this is the Gilbert twin Stefan likes. I hope so, she has a core of strength inside of her, I can feel it. My brother needs someone like that, he needs someone who can get him to have fun and enjoy life.

The bar tender comes up to them and he groans at the sight of Ever.

"No. Not tonight, I'm busy, go away"

Ever's grin is one of pure devilish intent,

"Oh, Spenny, I love you so. Please don't be jealous, Sin is just a friend, he could never replace you in my life"

The bar tender, 'Spenny', although his name tag says Spencer, glares at her,

"I don't want to be in your life, leave me alone"

He starts to walk away and Ever calls after him, her hand over her heart,

"SPENNY! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM OUR LOVE! NNOOOOOOOO"

I bark out a laugh as she turns to me again and says,

"Spencer is the love of my life. He feels it too, he just pretends not to be in love with me, he is really"

Aaaaand, she's mental. Good. Never got on with sane people anyway.

"I think you're right. I could see it in his eyes. He obviously has deep feelings for you"

Ever grins at me and nods,

"I know. It's sad that he hides his love for me. He's lucky I'm so perceptive"

Then we're both laughing and I offer her my drink as it seems unlikely my new favourite bar tender will be coming back any time soon.

I look round for Damon and see him over by the pool tables. He catches my eye and smirks. I shake my head and hope like hell he doesn't come over here.

Ever turns in her seat to see who I'm looking at, when she catches sight of Damon her happy expression changes into one of suspicion.

Damon stares right at her and waves ironically with his fingers.

"Dick" Ever comments, seemingly without even thinking about it.

Ever snaps her gaze to me and winces,

"Shit, I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry, he is. My older brother is a dick. Feel free to say it any time" I reassure Ever.

I find it endlessly amusing that Ever has already caught on about Damon. Hopefully this means she won't rule my other brother out because of whatever Damon has told her.

_**Later on that evening….**_

Ever and me talked for a while, but then she said she had to go and meet her sister. I asked for her number and Ever gave it to me. I think I've made my first Mystic Falls friend. I'm not normally one for making human friends, but this girl is different.

I notice Damon is gone. I saw him talking to that Vicki girl earlier. I had hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. But now I'm thinking I underestimated Damon's reckless and vindictive abilities.

It doesn't take me long to find Damon. He's on the roof with Vicki. I jump up there fast to find Stefan trying to talk some sense into my stupid brothers thick head.

"Let her go. Let her go and tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and drive a stake through my heart. Because at least I'll be free of you" Stefan says.

It isn't hard to guess what's going on here. Damon has compelled Vicki into thinking Stefan attacked her and is trying to get Stefan to feed.

Stefan, being Stefan, is resisting.

My brothers are so fucking dramatic sometimes it's unreal.

"Wow, Stef" Damon says as he goes over to Vicki.

I clench my fists tightly,

"I know you two are having 'a moment'. But can I just interrupt for a minute to say, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO? Actually, I know the answer to that, you're both morons, obviously I was the only one born with a fucking brain in this family"

Damon looks up at me and smirks. I want to punch it off his face. Hard.

"Nice of you to join us baby brother" Damon drawls before whispering something into Vicki's ear.

Once Vicki walks off the roof, obviously now having no idea that vampires exist or even that Damon was just threatening to throw her off the roof, I look between my two older brothers in annoyance.

Damon walks back over to us and says,

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay awhile. This town could use a bit of wake up call don't you think"

"Fuck you Damon, seriously, fuck you" I shake my head at him and run a hand through my black hair.

Stefan narrows his eyes at Damon,

"What are you up to, Damon? He asks suspiciously.

Yeah, because Damon is really going to answer that this side of never.

I roll my eyes,

"Yes, please, tell us of your master plan" I say sarcastically.

Damon smirks at us and replies,

"That's for me to know and for you to…dot, dot, dot"

"You are hilarious big brother" I say. Much more of this and I'm going to start breaking records for the amount of sarcasm used in a five minute period.

Damon looks between us,

"Give Elena and Ever my best" He jumps off the roof after that. That's my brother, always got to have the last word.

Inside my head I hear Ever when she said the word 'Dick'. I agree so much right now.

I turn to Stefan, he looks apprehensive and confused. I can feel a brood session coming on big time.

That's it, I need a drink. A strong one. Damon is ruining comet night for me. Whatever that is.

Stefan and I share a look. He says,

"This is not going to end well Sin"

I shrug,

"Don't be a pessimist Stef. If worse comes to worse we can sell Damon to hunters"

Stefan snorts out a laugh at that, but his eyes still hold worry. I can't blame him this time. Damon is going to be trouble for both of us this time around.

Why did I have to have brothers?

I must have done something damn awful in a previous life to deserve this. Next time I want to come back as an only child far away from vampires and Mystic Falls.

Hey, I can dream.

_**Please review and tell me what you think so far xxx The more reviews I get the faster I'll update**_


	6. Friday Night Bites-part 1

CHAPTER SIX

Friday Night Bites-part 1

**_This is the sixth chapter. Again I own nothing but what I have created myself, if I did own these characters then Jeremy would be eating ice cream with me right now! xxx_**

**_Please let me know what you think, don't be shy, even bad stuff, I take criticism into serious consideration when I write. _**

**Ever's P.O.V**

"What are you watching?" I ask as I fall down next to Elena on the sofa. Jeremy is still sulking because Aunt Jenna found his drugs stash.

Apparently her meeting with Mr. Tanner went really badly. She threatened to ground Jeremy if he skips school again. Jenna even took him to school early just to make sure he gets there. Elena was in full support, but I sort of get Jeremy's side of things. I understand that he's finding it hard to just get on with his life.

"It's called The Werewolf Diaries" she answers. I turn to my sister and notice that she still hasn't stopped smiling since she got together with Stefan. I'm happy for Elena, she deserves to have some fun, and I like Stefan a lot, he's one of the good ones I think.

I also like his brother, Sinbad, he's funny and _very_ handsome, just like his brothers. Those Salvatore's got some good genes.

Elena tries to take my ice cream container from me and I slap her hand away.

She frowns at me and goes for the container again. I shift it out of her reach and hit her hand with my spoon.

"You ice cream thieving twin. Get your own damn ice cream woman!"

Elena snorts out a laugh and shakes her head. I smirk at her and ask,

"What's it about?" I point at the TV.

She shrugs,

"It's a show about werewolves"

"Do the werewolves have diaries?" I ask

"No…well Steven has a journal but-"

"Then why is it called 'The Werewolf Diaries' if none of the werewolves have diaries?"

"Helena has a diary"

"Who the fuck is Helena?"

"She's a human girl who-"

"So she isn't a werewolf?"

"No she isn't-"

"Then why isn't the show called, 'The Helena Diaries'?"

"Because the show has a lot of werewolves in it"

"So, 'True Blood' has a lot of idiots in it, that doesn't mean they should have called the show 'Moronsville'"

"Shhhh"

"Did you just 'ssshhh' me?"

"Shhhh"

"Stop sshhh-ing me"

"Shut up" Elena pinches my arm.

"Fine, you don't have to be so _rude _about it" I wait a good few minutes before asking "so who's that?"

"That's Kyler, he's a vampire"

"I thought you said this show was about werewolves"

"It _is_"

"How come there's a vampire in it then?"

"Because the show has vampires in it too"

"Then why isn't the show called 'The Werewolf and Vampire diaries'?"

"SHUT UP EV'S!" she yells into my ear. I crack up laughing and she starts hitting me with a pillow.

After a few minutes of five year old style pillows fighting I ask,

"So what's the show actually about?"

Elena sighs and gives me a hard look but answers,

"It's basically about a girl and two werewolf brothers who both fall in love with her"

I frown,

"Sounds stupid to me"

Elena laughs,

"Yeah, it kind of is"

"I like the dark haired sexy one though" I say.

Elena raises an eyebrow and looks at me,

"Damien? Yeah, I thought you'd like the bad boy"

Before I can ask her what she means by _that_, there's knock at the door. Elena gets up to answer it.

I smile as Elena lets Bonnie in. She smiles back at me, but I can tell there is something bothering her, I try to catch her eye but she is looking around nervously.

"Ready for school?" Bonnie asks, she's driving us today because our car is making a weird grinding noise that makes it seem even more like an animal. I used to pretend cars were creatures of darkness and that they al had their own personalities. Sometimes my mother would even play along and we'd give them names.

Funny the things you remember, things you never thought about before. I find myself thinking a lot about my childhood now that my parents are dead. It's like my mind wants desperately not to forget them so it keeps bombarding me with memories.

"Yeah we're ready" I say as I go to put my ice cream back in the freezer. Ice cream for breakfast is a great start to any day. I highly recommend it.

Once we're in the car I can't help but feel like Bonnie wants to say something. The tension is weird and I ask her what's wrong.

"Nothing is wrong…..it's just…" Bonnie bites her lip and her eyes flicker over to Elena, "I know you really like Stefan…..but…"

"But what?" Elena asks

Bonnie shrugs,

"I don't know…maybe you should just take it slow, ok"

Bonnie parks the car and the three of us get out.

"What do you mean take it slow?" I ask as we begin walking towards school.

"You don't think I should go out with him?" Elena asks, her face showing off some serious confusion, and I can't blame her.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow"

"You were the one who said to go for it" Elena look back at me and I make an 'I don't know' face.

"And now I'm saying take it slow" Bonnie says as she speeds up a little.

"What are you not saying Bonnie?" I reach out and stop her. She turns to face both me and Elena.

"It's stupid" Bonnie sighs and shifts awkwardly.

"Bonnie, spit it out"

Bonnie looks between us and finally says,

"I accidentally touched Stefan, and I got a really bad feeling"

"That's it?" Elena asks in disbelief.

I can tell it means something to Bonnie though, even if it does sound a bit strange.

"Is this that whole witch mojo thing again?" I ask, only half joking.

Elena laughs, and Bonnie rolls her eyes,

"I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend"

Elena smiles that 'I'm the nicest girl ever' smile and says,

"And I love you for it, I do, but I feel good. It's been a hard year" Elena looks back at me and we share a moment of grief before she turns back to Bonnie, "I'm starting to feel like things are getting back to normal again, and Stefan is a big part of that"

Bonnie nods as we start walking again. I see Stefan and call over,

"New best friend, come over here and give me a hug, or a fist bump, whichever you prefer"

Stefan smiles at all three of us,

"Morning, Elena, new best friend Ever, Bonnie"

"Hey, um, I've gotta find Caroline, she's not answering her phone so…see you guys" Bonnie makes a swift exit.

"Bonnie, wait…" Elena calls after her,

"I'll be back in a second ok" Elena says to Stefan and kisses him lightly before rushing off after Bonnie.

Eh, what about me? She won't be seeing me in a minute apparently, I'll be freakin' invisible by then.

Stefan frowns slightly, he looks over at Bonnie and Elena before back at me again,

"She doesn't…like me, very much" he says

I smile at him and hit his arm lightly,

"She doesn't know you. Bonnie's one of our best friend's, she's just looking out for Elena. But, when she does know get to know you" I poke him in the chest, "she will like you as much as I do"

I nudge him and start walking, he falls into step beside me.

Suddenly an idea hits me, I put a hand on his arm to stop him for a moment,

"Are you free tonight?" I ask.

"Ah, yes" he nods and smiles slightly.

I smile back,

"Ha, dinner, my house, 8 o' clock. You, me, Elena and Bonnie. You two spend some quality time together and she'll see what a great guy my new best friend is. Mission accomplished."

"Alright" he smiles wider this time and I bask in the light of my own genius plotting skills. Our gazes lock and that weird connection thing passes between us again. I push it away, this is no time to dig into strange feelings I have for my sister's new boyfriend. It's just Bonnie and all her witch talk making me over-think everything.

Suddenly Stefan spins around fast and catches the football that was obviously meant to hit him. Tyler is with Matt and looking over at us in disbelief. Oh, Tyler you asshole. Stefan throws the ball back so hard that Tyler almost falls over.

I wish he had fallen over. Stupid jealous twit.

"Nice one Stef, if ever I need something thrown I'm coming to you first buddy" I say with a laugh, it really was an impressive throw.

Stefan and I continue to walk into school,

"That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football"

Stefan and I spoke quite a bit at the comet night thing, he was a bit upset over Elena giving him the brush off. We went back to his and hung out for a while. I was the one who convinced Elena, via text rant, to come over and see him.

Just call me cupid 2.0 with a phone instead of an arrow.

"I used to…a long time ago" Stefan says with a little melancholy mixed in.

"You know, if Elena finds out about this, she's going to convince you to join the football team" I say, unable to hide the small grin at the idea of someone so mysteriously badass lonerish as Stefan Salvatore playing football funny as hell.

Stefan makes a face at me,

"Yeeeaahh, I don't think that's going to happen"

"Yeah I get it" I say.

He smiles at me and sends a questioning look my way,

"What do you mean?"

I open my locker and shrug,

"Just that when I look at you, I don't really think 'jock'"

He leans against the lockers as I shove some stuff in,

"What do you think when you look at me?" Stefan asks, he does the now famous 'Stefan head tilt', he does it a lot when he's interested an answer to a question.

I pause and think carefully before answering,

"The good guy at heart, with a bit of secret bad boy hidden somewhere inside that you're afraid people will see"

I didn't mean to answer so seriously, I should have just said 'mysterious hot brick wall'. Damn my big mouth and honest nature, damn them both to hell.

Stefan quirks an eyebrow in surprise, but it's gone after a few moments of intense staring. I'm beginning to think that it's a Salvatore thing.

"How about me, what do you see?" I ask jokingly, trying to make light of the conversation.

Stefan meets my eyes, his expression serious, my body tenses under his intense gaze, but before he can reply Elena comes up to us and he stops abruptly.

After that the tension is gone and I begin to wonder if I'd imagined it. I tell Elena about my plan for dinner tonight. She likes it and says she'll talk to Bonnie about it at cheerleading practice today.

Elena asks me if I'm coming to cheerleading.

"Nope" I say simply.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Uh, because I hate it, and so do you. I'm weird and twitchy, not peppy. There's a difference" I say honestly.

Elena and Stefan laugh as we walk into class. Hell has just begun and there is no escape for the bored and distracted. Land of day dream here I come.

_**The more reviews and comments I get the faster I'll update. I'd really like to know what you think, it gives me inspiration. xxx**_


	7. Friday Night Bites-part 2

CHAPTER SEVEN

Friday Night Bites-part 2

**_This is the seventh chapter. Again I own nothing but what I have created myself, if I did own these characters then Alaric would be giving me a comforting hug every day. xxx_**

**_Please let me know what you think, don't be shy, even bad stuff, I take criticism into serious consideration when I write. _**

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

I'm sitting with Damon when Stefan comes in. Damon looks up at him and asks,

"How were try outs? Did you make the team?" His tone is mocking and I reach over to smack him over the head. Damon glares at me and I shrug unapologetically.

Stefan's eyes are asking me what the hell going on, I roll my eyes and mouth 'Let it go'.

Damon smirks and holds up one of Stefan's journals,

"Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul, so many-" Stefan uses his vampire speed to snatch the journal out of Damon's hands "-adjectives" Damon finishes with an amused smile.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asks in a tired voice.

Again with the stupid questions that will only lead to even more stupid answers.

Damon leans forward and suddenly his expression is serious, a very rare sight,

"I've come to apologise. I've been doing some thinking, some…soul searching, and…I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us-"

Damon stands but I stay seated, barely managing to stop myself from outright laughing at both what Damon is saying and the fact that Stefan is letting him say it.

"You're my little brother" Damon continues "and if you wanna live a normal, happy, human life, then I want that for ya. Maybe I can do it too. I can learn to be a non-living person. Maybe there's hope for all three of us"

Oh for fucks sake, make it stop.

"Yeah, and maybe pigs will replace airplanes as the main source of flight travel" I add drolly.

I start laughing at the exact same moment Damon does. Stefan is making his 'I am not amused' face at both of us.

Damon slaps Stefan on the shoulder and walks over to me.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way" Stefan says

Damon and I exchange glances and Damon replies,

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today. BTW, that means by the way, she was at cheerleading practice, she looked so perky in her little short shorts"

I kick Damon's ankle and Stefan takes a step towards him, Damon smirks again,

"Simmer down, I didn't even go near her. Got my own cheerleader now. Ohh, that reminds me, I have a date"

As he's backing out of the room Damon stops and an amused smile plays over his lips again,

"I saw Ever today too. I think she's my favourite, I like her hair, all curly and sexy."

Stefan practically growls out the words,

"If you even touch her, Damon, I will-"

Damon interrupts,

"Maybe now you've finally chosen one, I could have the other Gilbert twin. I was hoping you'd choose Elena. Ever has spunk. Bet she tastes amazing-"

I have Damon up against the wall before I even realise I'm moving. Inside my head I'm thinking, 'What the hell are you doing?', but I can't seem to stop myself.

When Elena came over to talk to Stefan, Ever decided to give them some privacy. She came to my room and we hung out, talked. I was right about her, she's different. It's not only because she's beautiful, although Ever very obviously is.

There's just something about Ever Gilbert….

Shock registers in both my brothers faces. Between the three of us I'm rarely the one to get into a fight with either of them. Not that this is a fight. Yet.

I look Damon right in the eye, my vampire teeth are showing and I still don't know why I'm reacting this way,

"I'm only going to say this once big brother. Stay. Away. From. Ever. Gilbert. Or I will lock you up downstairs and let you starve for a hundred years. And you know I would. Understand?"

The surprise is gone from Damon's face after only a few moments. An easy smile comes and he stares right back at me,

"You can't lay claim to two Gilberts baby brother. Be fair."

"No" I growl. Fuck being fair. I'm a vampire. Fair is for humans. Vampires don't do fair.

Damon sighs, still smirking slightly as he says,

"Calm down baby brother, I won't hurt Ever, how's that?"

I glare at him for another few moments before letting him go. I back away slowly, Damon squares his shoulders, and with another sardonic look our way he walks out.

I turn to face Stefan and he's watching me with raised eyebrows. Shut up, shut up, I tell him mentally.

"Don't look at me like that Stef. If you're about to get on _my _case about Ever, then you can be the one to keep Damon company in a cell downstairs" I say out loud.

The Stefan's look turns from slightly amused to thoughtful. Oh, no, that's not good.

"Just…be careful Sin. I trust you, don't make me regret that"

I nod once and then leave. I need a drink and I need to get away from here. To the Grill it is then.

_**At the Grill…**_

Watching Jeremy Gilbert has become my new favourite past time. I haven't fed off him since that day in the Graveyard. But I want to. So much. That within itself is worrying.

He interests me. Both him and his sister do. Not quite in the same way. But it's been a long time since anyone has interested me deeply. I've missed the feeling. Although I don't know if I've ever experienced it quite at this level before.

I have to stop myself from ripping that Tyler kid apart when he hits Jeremy on purpose and then taunts him. If we were in any less a private place Tyler would be screaming in agony on the floor. But, I promised Stefan I would behave, for now.

Jeremy seems to handle himself very well though anyway and walks out of the Grill with the ball thrust firmly into Tyler's court about Vicki. I don't quite see the appeal of the bar worker girl.

But, then, I'm picky like that. Bar maids are more Damon's style. I'm surprised she's still even alive. Damon doesn't usually let them live quite so easily.

About an hour later I walk out of the Grill only to bump into Ever.

She jumps back in surprise and almost trips. I catch her, my arms encircling her waist, she allows herself to be pulled closer to me. My grip on Ever is tight on instinct. She manages to get her footing again and then looks up at me laughing.

Ever Gilbert is on an entirely different level of beautiful when she laughs. I never understood why my brothers fell for Katherine, not really. But if they saw her the way I'm seeing Ever right now, then maybe I do kind of understand the attraction.

Ever slips her arms around my neck and I look down at her in surprise, she shrugs,

"Well, if you're going to hold me like this then I at least want to be comfortable when I ask you to come over to dinner at my house tonight"

I arch a dark eyebrow and laugh. But I don't let go. I don't want to, and she seems perfectly comfortable with it.

"Dinner?"

Ever smirks at me,

"Yeah, you know, that meal time where you eat, like food, and stuff"

"And stuff?"

"If you're very lucky" she jokes with that smile that has my world turned upsidown.

I pretend to think about it,

"Hmmmm, go on then, I'll come to your dinner party, just for you"

The smile is back,

"You can come over with Stefan. We're trying to convince our friend Bonnie that Stefan is a good choice of boyfriend for Elena. Feel like helping?"

"It's the opportunity I've been waiting for my entire life"

"Me too. We shall accomplish this great feat together"

"We will succeed at all costs"

"Mission not-quite-impossible is a go"

Finally I've found someone as insane as me. Excellent.

My desire to taste Ever's blood is getting stronger by the second. I can hear her heart pounding rapidly. Our gazes lock and for one wild moment I think she knows what I want, and that she will allow me to take it.

Then she blinks and her gaze darts to the side. I let go of her and move backwards. Ever runs a hand through her hair and looks up at me from underneath her eyelashes. It's sexy as hell and suddenly my craving for blood isn't the only thing I crave from Ever.

This is going to be one hell of a dinner party.

_**The more reviews and comments I get the faster I'll update. I'd really like to know what you think, it gives me inspiration. xxx**_


	8. Friday Night Bites-part 3

CHAPTER EIGHT

Friday Night Bites-part 3

**_This is the eighth chapter. Again I own nothing but what I have created myself, if I did own these characters then Bonnie and me would be scaring some people shitless with her magic. xxx_**

**_Please let me know what you think, don't be shy, even bad stuff, I take criticism into serious consideration when I write. _**

**Ever's P.O.V**

Well, this dinner is probably one of the most awkward experiences of my life. I mean, I'm fine because I have Sinbad to entertain me. But by the looks of things Stefan and Bonnie aren't becoming besties any time soon.

Elena keeps looking between Bonnie and Stefan as if she expects one of them to burst into song.

Maybe _**I **_should burst into song.

Elena's eyes dart to me, like she knows exactly what I'm thinking. Damn her twin evil mind powers!

"So, big brother, you actually tried out for the football team" Sinbad says with this amused look on his face that appears to be teasing.

I told Elena about Stefan's impressive throw and she immediately went about trying to talk Stefan into joining the team. He seemed alright about it though, so maybe he's more of the jock type than I thought.

I saw him out on the field. Tyler was still acting like an asshat, but Matty sucked it up from the looks of things. Elena really does have better luck with men than me. I always go for the dick with charm.

Elena's eyes light up at the mention of Stefan joining the football team and she asks him,

"Did Tanner give you hard time today?"

Stefan tilts his head and replies,

"Well, he let me on the team, so…I must have done something right"

Elena laughs and the tension dissipates slightly.

I meet Stefan's gaze,

"Sorry about Tyler by the way"

"What do you mean?" Elena asks in confusion.

I share a look with Stefan and say,

"Nothing. He's just being weird about me talking to Stefan, I told him to cut it out, but you know what he's like sometimes"

"I thought he was with that Vicki girl from the bar" Sinbad turns to me. Stefan's gaze immediately catches his brother's and they share a moment of…something.

Salvatore's seriously have a staring at each other thing going on.

"He probably is" I roll my eyes, "But he came up to me today after school and said he wanted to get back together and going off about Stefan and….other stuff"

Stefan's gaze meets mine, a silent apology in his green eyes. I shrug noncommittally. It's not Stefan's fault my ex is prat of the highest order.

Sinbad nudges me under the table and the touch of his knee to mine is both reassuring and makes my heart skip a few beats. I think I have a crush on the third Salvatore brother. My mind strays back to Damon, he's different to Sinbad and Stefan, but I'm not exactly sure why.

I smile at Sinbad and he winks at me cheekily. Oh, and there goes the heart skip thing again.

There's a pause where the night seems about to slip back into painfully awkward territory, so I say,

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him and-"

"Yeah, I heard" Bonnie cuts me off.

Ah, shit, Bonnie's really acting weird tonight. She must not like Stefan a whole lot for whatever reason. Wait till she meets Damon, that'll make Stefan seem like a dream come true.

Although strangely, Bonnie is alright with Sinbad. Maybe it's because she hasn't 'touched' him yet.

Note to self: don't let Bonnie touch Sinbad in case it makes her hate him.

"Why don't you tell Stefan and Sinbad about your family" Elena says to Bonnie.

Bonnie seems to be visibly trying not to bolt out of her seat and run away, but she says,

"Divorced. No mom. Live with my dad"

Stefan and Sinbad nod politely.

I laugh and say,

"I think she means the witches Bon"

Stefan and Sinbad both automatically turn slightly surprised faces on me. I shrug and when Bonnie says nothing I continue,

"Bonnie's family have a lineage of witches"

"It's really cool" Elena adds with a pointed look at Bonnie.

Bonnie shakes her head slightly,

"Cool isn't the word I'd use"

Stefan clears his throat,

"Well, it's certainly interesting"

"Yeah it is" Sinbad adds, "I don't know much about it, but I do know that there is a history of Celtic druids who migrated here in the 1800's"

"My family came by way of Salem" Bonnie says.

"Really?" Stefan says interestedly, "Salem witches"

"Yeah" Bonnie ducks her head, slightly embarrassed.

"I'd say that's pretty cool" Stefan says with an easy smile and Sinbad nods in agreement.

Bonnie frowns slightly,

"Really? Why?"

Stefan says,

"Salem witches are heroic examples of non-conformity"

"They were strong willed people, and are great examples of true individualism as well" Sinbad adds honestly with a hear-melting smile aimed Bonnie's way.

"Yeah, they are" Bonnie says with a small smile.

YES, VICTORY!

Maybe tonight might end up a success after all.

Just then the door bell rings and I get a bad feeling before I even see who's there. "I wonder who that could be" Elena says. I shrug and get up to answer the door.

I open it up to see Caroline standing there holding some kind of desert.

"Surprise" Caroline says with one of her bright smiles.

Damon is standing behind her and suddenly that bad feeling makes a whole lot more sense.

"Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought desert" Caroline holds up the desert. I have no idea what to say, my eyes are on Damon.

Woah, that man is handsome. Like, hit you in the face every time you see him, handsome. Too bad I think he's trouble.

"Oh, right" I say.

"Hope you don't mind" Damon gives me a charming smile that should definitely not make my stomach flip excitedly.

No, bad body, this one is off limits for so many reasons I'd need a limitless amount of A4 paper to get all of them written down.

Caroline walks right on in and gives me the desert. Sinbad and Stefan come over to door and Stefan asks Damon,

"What are doing here?"

Sinbad has his arms crossed over his chest. I look between all three of them and have to mentally slap myself when I start trying to think of which one is the most gorgeous. It's an impossible choice anyway.

Stefan seems a bit pissed off for some reason. Sinbad doesn't seem that bothered, but his body language suggests he isn't too happy about the situation unfolding either. Elena comes up behind Stefan then, presumably wondering why we are all crowded near the door.

"Waiting for Ever to invite me in" Damon answers and takes a step towards us.

"Yeah sure-" Elena starts, but Stefan moves forward and says,

"No, no, no. Um, he can't stay…" Stefan looks desperately over at Sinbad and then back over at Damon, "...can you Damon"

Damon narrows his eyes slightly at Stefan but says nothing

"Get in here" Caroline says to Damon.

"We're just finishing up" Stefan tries with Elena.

I send Sinbad a questioning look and he just shrugs one shoulder. Things just keep getting weirder around here. I'm on Stefan's side with this one though. Do not let the insanely sexy Salvatore in, we already have two, I don't think my heart will survive that many heart skips or tummy flips.

"No, its fine, come on in" Elean says, seemingly oblivious to the three way Salvatore moment going on.

Damon smiles smugly and walks through the door past Stefan and Sinbad.

"You have a beautiful home Elena" he says, but his eyes land on me and I start to feel hot all over at the intensity of his gaze.

Suddenly there's a hand on my shoulder. It's Sinbad, he's looking at Damon and standing close to me almost protectively.

Yep, there's definitely something going on here. I lean up towards Sinbad to whisper in his ear,

"Should I get my bat?"

He snorts out a laugh and whispers back,

"I'll let you know"

"Right" I say and we look into each others eyes, amusement mixed with something else that I can't quite name passing between us.

Oh, shits going down tonight, I can just feel it.

_**Later on that night…**_

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team" Caroline says from her position next to Damon. She looks over at me when she says,

"Tyler must be seething" she looks back over at Stefan, "But, good for you, go for it"

Elena is sitting with Stefan, Bonnie is in the other sofa seat and I'm with Sinbad on the floor. Somehow I've ended up sitting between in his legs, although I'm not complaining.

Ever since Damon came inside the house he has been staying close to me and watching Damon carefully. It seems Stefan has been doing the same with Elena.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage, you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go get it" Damon says. But his tone again seems to be taunting I don't understand why.

Sinbad rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything, I can feel the tension in his body though. He's sprung tight like he's readying himself for a fight.

Caroline, being Caroline chooses that moment to say something insensitive,

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today, it's only because you missed summer camp, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines…"

"Ill work with her, she'll get it" Bonnie says.

Carline makes a thoughtful face,

"I guess we could put her in the back"

I love Caroline, I really do, but sometimes she says things that make me want to hit her over the head. Hard. With a rock. Or a pebble, whichever one I find first.

Caroline looks at me then and I can feel her scrutiny all the way down to my bones,

"You didn't even come to practice today Ever" she says accusingly, although the smile never leaves her face.

Everyone turns to me then, and I frantically try to think of something to say that will get me off the hook,

"Uh, I hate cheerleading because it's too peppy. I can't be that happy all the time. It hurts my face. Plus, I don't like our uniforms; they itch me in inappropriate places that should not itch. I am against the itching, therefore being a cheerleader is not the right path for me. Because of the itching….and the colour, I don't like the colour."

Riiiiight. Yeah, that'll work.

Sinbad lets his forehead fall against my shoulder as he tries to hide his obvious laughter. Even Stefan and Bonnie are smiling in amusement. Elena takes a drink from her mug to hide her grin.

Damon is smirking at me again but I ignore it, even though my body is finding that particular task very difficult.

"It's probably just because their parents died" Caroline says casually "Yeah, they're just totally going through a blah faze"

Elena seems to freeze instantly and I clench my hands tightly.

"They used to be way more fun" Caroline adds.

That's it, I am about five seconds away from getting my bat!

Bonnie gives Caroline a hard look and Caroline seems to realise what she just said because she adds,

"…and I say that with complete sensitivity"

"I'm sorry Ever" Damon says as he looks at me, "I know what it's like, to lose both your parents. In fact Stefan, Sinbad and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die"

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon" Stefan says pointedly.

"We **_really_** don't. Leave it Damon" Sinbad agrees with a his own slightly more threatening look aimed at Damon.

"You know what, you're right, the last thing I wanted to do was bring her up" Damon continues.

"Yeah, and I'm a fluffy blue bunny rabbit" Sinbad says quietly through gritted teeth.

…

I'm in the kitchen cleaning up and putting things into the dishwasher when Damon comes in.

"One more" he says and holds out a glass to me.

"Thank you" I say warily and go to take the glass from him. But the glass slips through my hands I gasp because I think it's going to smash. Damon catches it with the same lightening reflexes I saw Stefan exhibit earlier on today.

I laugh and take the glass from him, managing not to drop it this time,

"Nice save" I say and I smile at him despite everything.

Damon smiles back at me,

"I like you. You know how to laugh"

He moves over to the dishwasher and I follow him with my eyes,

Damon turns to me,

"And you make both my brothers laugh. I haven't seen Stefan smile like that in a _**very **_long time"

I try to tell myself that I can't trust a word he says, but somehow I still end up asking him,

"Earlier. Did you mean Katherine?"

I pick up a plate and he takes it from me and puts it in the dishwasher,

"Hhmm, hhm" he answers.

"How did she die?" I ask.

"In a fire. Tragic fire" he answers.

"Recently?"

He shrugs slightly,

"Seems like it was yesterday"

"What was she like?" I don't know why I'm asking. But the whole Katherine thing seems important for some reason.

Damon seems to think about it for a moment before answering,

"She was beautiful, a lot like you in that department-" I do not care that he thinks I'm beautiful. I do not. I. Do. Not.

"-She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind. But very sexy and seductive"

I frown and hand Damon another plate to put in the dishwasher,

"So which one of you dated her first?" I ask

"Nicely deduced" he says with a small smile, "You should ask Stefan, I'm sure his answer differs from mine. Don't ask Sin, he'd say it doesn't matter and that we were both morons"

I laugh, I haven't known Sin long, but that does sound like something he would say.

Damon closes the dishwasher and I move to fold up dinner mats. Damon follows me and starts doing the same. After a few moments he asks,

"What's the real reason you didn't go to cheerleading practice?"

I sigh, he's looking at me with that blue eyed intense Salvatore stare thing, I decide to be honest,

"I used to like it, it was fun. But things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore"

"Then just quit. Move on. Problem solved. Ta da" Damon smiles and I laugh at the bluntness of his words. He makes it sound so easy; and maybe it is. I don't know anymore.

I look at him and say,

"Some things could matter again"

"Maybe, but it seems a little unrealistic to me" Damon says. He's probably right. I never loved cheerleading, it was more Elena's thing, I just did it to be with my friends.

There's a pause and then I say,

"I'm sorry"

Damon looks up at me, his face a mixture of confusion and uncertainty. I realise he doesn't know what I'm sorry for, so I add,

"About Katherine. You lost her too"

I see real emotion for the first time on Damon's face, and for some reason that hits me right at my core. Our eyes meet and he looks like he's about to say something, but then Bonnie and Elena come in and we're jerked out of our…moment. Yeah, it was definitely a moment.

"Need some help?" Bonnie asks.

I smile at her, ha, screw bell's, I was just saved by a potential witch. Damon says,

"Sure, why not"

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

Stefan and I are sitting in the living room with Caroline. Stefan has asked her to take her scarf off, but she can't because Damon has compelled her not to.

Damon comes in then and compels Caroline to go into the kitchen. Obviously we're about to have a brotherly chat. Oh goodie.

"They are people Damon. She's not a puppet, she doesn't exist for your amusement or to feed on whenever you want to" Stefan says. Oh, no, here comes the human rights speech. Like that's ever worked on Damon.

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking" Damon replies simply.

I clear my throat and sit forward,

"Alright, lets try this another way. What Stefan really means, Damon, is stop being an asshole and leave the Gilbert twins alone"

Damon laughs at that. If we were at the boarding house and not here, my oldest brother would have had my fist in his face by now.

"Now, you used Caroline. You got to me and Stefan, good for you big brother. Now it's time for you to go" I say.

"That's not a problem" Damon replies easily, "Because I've been invited in. And I'll come back tomorrow, and the following night and I'll do with your twins whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me"

…

I'm at the pre-game pep rally with Ever. She's not wearing her cheerleading outfit. When I ask her why she says,

"I quit. I'm a big quitter I know"

I move round so that we're completely facing each other, I take each of her hands in mine and say,

"You're not a quitter. You lost a lot, you're not the same person anymore. I get that. You should be looking ahead, starting over, ok"

Ever looks down at my hands holding hers and smiles, then looks back up into my eyes. I don't let go.

"Hey, I know this is weird-"

"I like weird" she says still smiling. God, she is so beautiful that it hits me harder every time.

"I know you do, which is why I hope you don't mind if I give you this", I let go of her hands to reach into my pocket and take out a pretty little metal box.

I open it and show Ever the necklace inside. She smiles and makes a gasping noise. Ever reaches into the box and takes out the necklace,

"Oh my god it's beautiful"

I push some of her hair behind her ear gently and say,

"It's something I've had forever. I've never wanted to give it to anyone. Till now, obviously. So, will you wear it?"

The necklace really is something I have had for a very long time. It's also laced with vervain, so it'll provide some protection from Damon. And….I want Ever to wear it. I don't know why, or actually I do, I want her to be mine, and this is my way of asking.

Ever meets my gaze again, I think she does understand what I'm trying to say. For a moment I worry that she'll say no, but then Ever grins at me and holds out the necklace for me to take. She turns around and moves her hair out of the way.

I slide it around her neck and ceil the clasp. Once I'm done I pull her around to face me. Ever steps closer and I place a hand on her waist. She tilts her head up, I take it as an invitation and kiss her, gently at first. But when she presses her lips harder against mine I kiss her more deeply.

I haven't felt like this when kissing someone since…well, never actually. There's something about Ever Gilbert that makes her irresistible to me.

Oh, fuck, I'm turning into Stefan. I may need to trip someone up for no reason just to make myself feel less nice. Damon would never let me live it down if I started behaving all humany.

I'm not going to high school. Or joining the football team.

But that doesn't mean I can't get to know Ever. That doesn't mean I can't be her boyfriend. Wow, I've never been anyone's boyfriend before. I'll have to ask Stefan for pointers.

When we pull apart Ever is grinning up at me, and I find myself grinning back in a way I haven't done since before I was turned into a vampire.

Later on that night I'm standing with Elena and Ever as we cheer on Stefan who is introduced as the new star of the team. I see Tyler look over at Ever and on pure instinct I put my arm around her waist and pull her closer to me.

Tyler narrows his eyes at us and then stalks off. Ever and Elena don't notice. But then Stefan goes to move off the pitch and I can tell something is wrong. I move to follow after Stefan and Elena and Ever come with me.

When I get to Stefan I see Jeremy and Tyler fighting. Again I have to hold in the urge to snap Tyler's neck for touching Jeremy. I may be with his sister now, but I still care about the brown eyed boy.

I'm very protective of the people I care about. That's one thing me and my brother's have always had in common.

I pull Tyler away from Jeremy.

"He's down. Enough." Stefan shouts. Tyler punches me in the stomach, which obviously has no affect. I stare at him, if he punches me again, I'm ripping out his spleen.

Ever and Elena are helping up Jeremy. Tyler pulls back and goes to hit me in the face, I knock his hand away, but at the same time Jeremy comes at Tyler with a broken bottle and gets me in the hand.

Shit!

There's a deep cut on my hand from the bottle. Both Elena and Ever gasp. Stefan grabs hold of Tyler and holds him back.

Ever pushes Jeremy and slaps his chest,

"What the hell Jeremy?" Elena snaps.

Jeremy pushes away both their help and storms off in the way only a pissed off teenager can. Elena goes over to Stefan and Ever turns around, when she see's my hand she gasps out,

"Oh shit, you're bleeding!"

Ever rushes over to me and grabs hold of my hand to get a better look at it,

"Is it deep? How bad is it?" she asks worriedly.

She looks down at my healed hand in confusion, her eyes dart back up to mine,

"But I saw it, the glass cut your hand-"

"He missed. It's not my blood"

"No, I saw it, the glass cut your hand, it was-"

"It's ok" I reassure her, "I'm ok"

Ever still looks unsure. I twin my fingers with hers and pull Ever into a tight embrace,

"I'm alright, I promise" I whisper into her hair.

The tension in her body dissipates and she buries her face in my chest, her arms going around me tightly. I kiss the top of her head. I just hope to hell she lets it go.

**Ever's P.O.V**

After what happened during the fight I go off to find Bonnie. I need to ask her something. I find her eventually, when Bonnie see's me she smiles and asks,

"Hey, where you been?"

I decide to go right for it and ask,

"Can I ask you a completely serious question and get a no joke response?"

Her expression becomes concerned,

"Yeah, of course, what is it?"

"The bad mojo, when you touched Stefan, and you had that reaction-"

"You know what, forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over-"

I shake my head,

"No Bonnie, seriously, what was it? Did you see something or…"

Bonnie sighs,

"It wasn't clear like a picture, like today I keep seeing those same numbers that I told you about, 8-14-22"

"Yeah"

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling, and it vibrated through me, it was cold and…"

"What?"

"It was death. It's what imagine death to be like"

I frown and run a hand through my hair,

"Did you feel the same vibe coming off Sinbad?"

Bonnie looks down and then back up at me nervously,

"Yes. When he brushed by me I felt it. The same feeling as with Stefan. I'm sorry."

I nod, unsure of what to think. Should I take this seriously or not? Am I just being paranoid?

Later on as I'm walking to my car I feel like someone is watching me. When I turn around I come face to face with Damon. Again. I jump back this time.

I shake my head,

"What the hell Damon? What are you even doing here?"

Damon leans in close to me and whispers,

"I'm hiding from Caroline"

I laugh and whisper back,

"And why is that?"

"I need a break, she, talks more than I can listen" he says

"That, could be a sign" I reply

Damon shrugs,

"Well, she's awfully young"

I frown,

"She's not much younger than you are"

He huffs out a laugh,

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture"

Alright, now I'm a bit pissed off.

"Caroline may have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me"

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, it's not my intention-"

"Actually, yes it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say" I interrupt.

Damon smirks lightly,

"You're right, but so do you"

"I do?"

"Yes. I see it, you want me" he looks deeply into my eyes, "You want me to kiss you" with that he actually leans in to kiss me.

Arrogant son of a bitch!

I slap him hard and he jerks away from me in surprise.

"Right" I say angrily, "I don't know what's happened in the past with you and your brothers. But let's get one thing straight, I. Am. Not. Katherine." I move around him and walk away without looking back.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

I'm waiting for Stefan to come out of the changing rooms so I can talk to him about what happened earlier and what Ever might be thinking, when Damon comes up to me in full on smirk mode.

"Nice trick with Ever, baby brother. Let me guess, vervain in the necklace" he says "I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my…compulsion" he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

I nod and resist the urge to kill him for the millionth time.

"Where did you get it?" he asks.

"Does it matter?" I reply with a shrug. I shake my head and go to move past him.

"I could always seduce her the old fashioned way. Or I could just….eat her"

I stop and turn back around,

"No. You won't hurt her, Damon"

Damon takes a few steps towards me,

"No?"

"Because deep down inside there's apart of you that feels for her. I know it. I can see it, you aren't that good at hiding your emotions brother. Not from me." I say certainly, "Stefan was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster you pretend to be-"

"Who's pretending?"

I shake my head, Stefan comes out of the changing rooms then and I look between them,

"Then kill me. Kill Stefan. Now."

"Well, I'm tempted-"

"No, you're not. You've had life times to do it, and yet here we all are. The three of us. And there you are, you're still haunting us. After one hundred and forty five years. Katherine is _dead _Damon. And you hate Stefan because you loved her. And you torture both of us, because you still do. And that, big brother, is your humanity"

Stefan, having obviously heard everything, walks over to us, but before he can say anything Mr. Tanner comes out calling for Stefan.

Damon smirks at us both then and says,

"If that's my humanity...then what's this?"

He runs at Mr. Tanner and bites into his neck,

"No!" Stefan shouts, but it's too late for us to do anything.

Damon pushes the dead man away from him and looks back at us, his face full on vampire,

"Anyone. Anytime. Anyplace."

Stefan and I look at each other, both of us thinking the same thing. We're going to have to do something about our brother. Fast, before he kills everyone in town out of spite.

A few hours later I'm with Ever by my motorbike. Matt found Mr. Tanner. Elena is taking her car home with Stefan. I offered to take Ever home on my bike and she agreed despite how confused I know she is right now about everything that's been happening.

"What kind of monster would do that? I mean, why would an animal kill someone right in the middle of town?" Ever says as I help her into my leather jacket.

I pull her around and cup her face,

"I don't know" I smooth my thumb over her cheek.

Ever sighs and takes hold of my hand,

"I was so sure that you cut your hand, I saw the blood-"

"I'm fine. We're fine. That's what matters" I rest my forehead against hers for a few moments and she leans into me.

I kiss her again and it's even better than before. I could get addicted to Ever Gilbert. I think I already am.

_**The more reviews and comments I get the faster I'll update. I'd really like to know what you think, so please, please, please tell me**_

_**I have four seasons all planned out, but I need to know if you like it or not. xxx**_


	9. Family ties

CHAPTER NINE

Family ties

**_This is the ninth chapter. Again I own nothing but what I have created myself, if I did own these characters then Damon would be my date every friday night. xxx_**

**_Please let me know what you think, don't be shy, even bad stuff, I take criticism into serious consideration when I write. _**

**Ever's P.O.V**

_Sinbad runs his hand up over my thigh and kisses the hollow of my neck. I arch up against him and his cool lips brush up my throat teasingly. Sinbad's hand slips down over my stomach and traces the seam of my panties. _

_I gasp into his mouth as he kisses me hard, his tongue invading my mouth and tasting every part of it, claiming me in the most primal way possible. My fingernails drag down over his back, cutting into the skin._

_As his fingers begin to enter in under the material of my panties I open my eyes, Sinbad looks into my face and smiles. I blink up at him and suddenly he isn't Sinbad anymore, instead Damon is above me, that casual smirk on his face. I scream and bolt upwards…_

I wake up alone in my bed and feeling like an idiot for screaming because of a dream. That's the third one since the dinner that got a bit overcrowded.

I don't understand why I'm having these dreams. I mean, I get why I'm dreaming about Sinbad, he's my hot new boyfriend. But why Damon? The oldest Salvatore brother is gorgeous, but he's also a dick.

It just doesn't make sense. I shake it off and get up, hopefully the dreams will just piss off by themselves. If not then I may need to see a shrink. Yeah, I'll say, 'please doc, I'm having sexual dreams about two incredibly attractive men, help me before all hope is lost'.

That isn't stupid or insane at _**all.**_

When I'm showered, dressed and hungry I go downstairs. I'm greeted by the sight of Aunt Jenna glaring at the TV and mumbling to herself,

"Scum ball. Scum bucket."

I frown and ask,

"Who are you talking to?"

Jenna looks round at me and gestures towards the TV,

"Him" she says.

She's watching the news. They're talking about the attacks, apparently they caught the animal that was killing people and put it down. I'm glad about that, at least there won't be any more people dying all over town.

"The news guy? You know he can't hear you, right? What'd he do to deserve being called a scum…bucket?"

"The news guy. Also known as Logan scum Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic falls?" Jenna replies, irritation clear as day on her face.

"Wait, no way, seriously? You and him?" I say with a laugh. I take another look at the man on screen and add, "He's pretty cute"

"He is not cute. There is nothing cute about him" she argues with a look of disgust on her face, she switches off the TV angrily.

I laugh again and Jenna hits me playfully on the arm.

Elena comes in then holding an old fashioned box. She sits down at the table and opens it. Jenna goes over to her and asks,

"What are doing with that?"

Elena takes an old watch out of the box and starts to clean it. I recognise it as our dad's.

"I went to the safe deposit box and got it. Mom promised Mrs Lockwood that she would loan it to the Founders council for their heritage display"

Jeremy comes in and looks over at all our old family heirlooms. I stay in the kitchen with my ice cream. It's my happy place. Sitting anywhere with ice cream is my happy place.

Jeremy picks something up and asks,

"How much do you think some of this stuff's worth, like on ebay?"

Elena snatches it back. She's wearing her disapproving face when she says,

"You're not gonna find out"

"That stuff is mom and dad's, you can't just give it away" Jeremy says. He comes over to stand by me and tries to take my ice cream. I nudge him with my hip and mouth 'hands off'. He rolls his eyes at me, but he's smiling, which is better than his usual avoidance techniques and displays of what I like to call 'extreme emoness'.

"I'm not giving it away" Elena says, "It's called a loan Jeremy". I make a mock serious face at Jeremy and then flick him on the nose for good measure. Jeremy flicks me back and pretty soon it turns into a full on flick fight.

Suddenly the door bell rings and Elena gets up to answer it. I push Jeremy away and then shove the ice cream into his hands so he can't retaliate before I go quickly after Elena. She opens the door to reveal two handsome Salvatore brothers.

I waste no time in practically yanking Sinbad in through the door and reaching up to press a kiss to his lips. I pull away and he says,

"Hi"

I smile at him and wave at Stefan before taking Sinbad's hand and leading him upstairs to my room.

A few minutes later we're kissing on my bed. Sinbad ends up on top of me and our kissing gets hot and heavy fast. I'm gasping for breath by the time Sinbad pulls away slightly and looks down into my face, he's grinning though and I can see the desire in his eyes.

"So, I suppose you want me to go to this Founders day thingy with you" he says.

"Well, that depends. How do you look in a suit?" I ask teasingly.

He kisses me again and then replies,

"I can pull it off"

"Alright then, will you be my date to the Founder's party…thingy mijigy?"

"Thingy…mijigy?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Just roll with it. I can't be expected to use real words all the time, that would take a lot of effort on my part"

"You're right, I apologise. And yes, I would very much like to be your date. I didn't even know they still did the Founder's party" he replies before kissing me on the nose.

I smile up at him,

"My mother was really involved in the council. Have you been before?"

Sinbad looks away from my face suddenly and for a moment I think he might not answer, but then he says,

"No, the Salvatore's don't get invited anymore"

I cup one side of his face and get him to look at me again so that our eyes meet,

"I know it sounds dead boring, and I'd really rather not go. But it did mean a lot to my mom and….Elena will bug me for the rest of my life if I don't go. At least if we're together we can have some fun…"

"I would be honoured to escort you Miss Gilbert" Sinbad says, smiling again, the earlier moment of weirdness forgotten.

I smile back at him,

"The pleasure is all yours, Mr. Salvatore"

We laugh and he leans down to kiss me again.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

I walk in on Damon holding Zack by the throat. Stefan follows in after me,

"What's going on?" he says.

"More like, Damon, let Zach the fuck go you maniac" I add in irritation at my brother's lack of impulse control.

Damon rolls his eyes, but lets go of Zach's neck.

"I'm having a family moment Stefan" Damon replies. He looks at me, "Spending some quality time".

I growl under my breath and Damon smirks at me. I go to attack Damon but Stefan grabs hold of my arm. I could shove him off if I wanted to, but he's right, attacking Damon wouldn't do any good right now.

Damon walks off still smirking. Asshole.

Stefan and I go over to Zach and Stefan tries to help him,

"You alright?" I ask.

Zach jerks away from Stefan's touch,

"No. I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you both see that?"

"We see it alright, Zach, we see it"

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Zach asks in frustration.

"You're right, we are. Tonight, we just need to find the right moment. We're using that vervain you showed us." Stefan says.

"Or, I could just snap his neck" I argue with a hopeful smile.

Now, that sounds fun to me.

Stefan shakes his head,

"No. He's strong Sin, I don't want to risk him getting away and taking his anger out on anyone. We need to weaken him with the vervain first"

I roll my eyes,

"Fine, Stef, we'll play it your way. Once. If it doesn't work, then I'm taking him out _**my**_ way"

No more Mr. Nice vampire brother. Either Damon calms the fuck down, or I'll put him down myself.

**...**

Damon stands in front of the mirror and asks,

"Do they still wear ties to this thing?"

I'm sitting in a chair with my feet up on the desk,

"Should I even bother asking why you're going?"

"Well, it's only fitting, we were at the very first one" Damon answers as he takes out a tie from the wardrobe.

"Stefan thinks it would be better if we don't draw attention to ourselves" I say.

Damon looks over at me using the mirror,

"Then he should stay home. You and me could have some fun with the twins"

I take a drink from my glass and say nothing, Damon hates that the most, it annoys him when I don't react. Stefan comes in then with a drink of his own.

"My goodness, I've driven him to drink" Damon exclaims in amusement. I snort out a laugh, but Stefan remains as stoic as ever.

I love my brother, I really do, but he does need to lighten up. Hopefully when we've dealt with Damon he'll lose that stick up his ass for a while.

"Well, I can't seem to rid myself of you" Stefan says, "What else am I supposed to do besides go about living my life"

Oh, here we go.

"'Go about living my life'" Damon mimics, "See, therein lies your eternal struggle" He turns round to face Stefan, "You're dead dude. Get over it. Tell him" he says to me.

"Well, he's not wrong. We _**are**_ dead. Sort of. Technically" I say with a shrug. Stefan gives me a look that clearly says 'please don't encourage him'. It's the same expression our father wore on many occasions during our childhood.

Damon does up his black shirt and says,

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud"

"Yes, being a one hundred and fifty year old teenager has been the height of my happiness" Stefan replies before taking another drink of bourbon.

Damon chuckles and shrugs on his jacket. I raise my eyebrows at Damon and say,

"Ha! Stef cracked a funny"

"We should have a drink to celebrate" Damon adds.

Damon heads over to the where the bottle of bourbon sits on a side table. He picks up a picture Stefan has of 'The Bitch', otherwise known as Katherine to those of us with too few brain cells to realise she was a bitch and a half.

I don't know what my brothers saw in her. It must have been physical, that's the only explanation. I refuse to believe my brothers were stupid enough as to go for a woman they knew was just messing with their head's.

What can I say, I'm a frickin' dreamer.

"Hm, 1864, you and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her" Damon says still looking down at the picture.

"My happiness was short lived, as you well know" Stefan replies.

"I remember. I left the party early. I was waiting for her, the night you dropped her off I was waiting inside. You were such a gentleman, you gave her a kiss on the cheek, when what she really wanted was…" Damon pours himself a drink and smirks suggestively at Stefan.

I turn in my seat and sigh loudly,

"Yes, yes, the bitch liked to be fucked, goodie for her. Would you two stop antagonising each other for five fucking minutes?"

I swear if I have to hear much more of this then I might have to rip my own ears off, or I'll be sick on the fucking floor.

Katherine Pierce. Oh, how I loathe that woman.

Damon looks between me and Stefan, he holds out his drink and says,

"Fine baby brother. Here's to history repeating itself"

Damon goes to take a drink, but then at the last second he tips the glass and spills the liquid all over the floor instead.

"I admire the effort Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink, then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick, you can't roofie me." Damon drawls, he looks over at me then and adds, "I expected this from him Sinbad, but I thought better of you baby brother"

"_**I**_ wanted to snap your neck" I say happily with a smile, I tip my glass towards him and finish off my drink.

Damon chuckles darkly,

"I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment" he huffs in mock annoyance, "Now I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do"

Damon walks out of the room and I glance over at Stefan. We share a mutual look of understanding. We both know what has to be done tonight, the real plan is set.

**Ever's P.O.V**

Elena and I are ready to go to the dance. Stefan and Sinbad are picking us up together, it just made sense to go as a four.

My twin is a little antsy after talking with Bonnie today. I'm not, I think it's rubbish. Bonnie said that Stefan broke up Damon and Katherine, that he lied and did manipulative awful things. I don't believe any of that for a second.

I asked Bonnie what ridiculous stuff she's heard about Sinbad from Damon via Caroline, and she said not much, that Damon and Sinbad have a pretty complicated relationship apparently, but not a bad one like him and Stefan.

I think she actually likes Sin. Although why Bonnie would trust Sinbad over Stefan, I really don't know. Not that I think there's anything wrong with Sinbad either; it's just that if anyone is the bad boy of the two of them, then it's obviously Sin.

As for Damon, he's just on a whole other level of trouble.

Before we leave I go into Jeremy's room. Earlier him and Elena had a fight over the pocket watch that he took. It was dad's. I know it is meant to be passed down through son's, I was there when dad told Jeremy that he'd give it to him one day.

Now, that's never going to happen.

I managed to steal it back from Elena, she'll get over it once I explain to her the reason why.

Jeremy's room is dark and…emoish. He's wearing his headphones but takes them off when I come in. Neither of us says anything and I place the watch on his desk. Our eyes meet and he nods in thanks. I leave without another word, knowing that Jeremy isn't in the mood to talk about it.

I wonder sometimes if he ever will be.

…

Me and Sinbad are looking at all the old Founder's stuff with Elena and Stefan at the party when Elena suddenly says,

"Wow, it's the original guest registry"

I go over to have a look. The names are all listed out,

"There are loads of familiar names on this" I say and Elena nods in agreement.

"Sherriff William Forbes. Mayor Benjamin Lockwood" Elena reads out.

I pause when I see a familiar name,

"Is that Damon Salvatore….and Sinbad Salvatore"

"And Stefan Salvatore" Elena adds with a frown.

"The original Salvatore brother's. Our ancestors." Damon's voice comes from behind us and we turn around.

Damon is with Caroline and wearing his usual amused smirk. Damn him for being so sexy. I look over at Sinbad who has moved closer to me, his arm going around my waist and pulling me closer, again it seems like a protective gesture.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past" Stefan says.

Elena turns a confused expression on Stefan,

"It's not boring. We'd love to hear more about your family"

"Uh, speak for yourself twin. I didn't come here for a history lesson" I wouldn't actually mind knowing more about their family, but the fact that Damon is the one bringing it up unsettles me, and also the fact that it makes Stefan so uncomfortable bothers me as well.

Sinbad, as usual, seems silently accepting of everything. I like that about him, there's no bullshit with Sinbad. He says what he thinks and does what he wants. There's no drama, and I really appreciate that after everything that has been going on for the last four months since my parents died.

"Well, I'm bored" Caroline says, "I wanna dance" she looks over at Damon,

"But, Damon, won't dance with me. Can I borrow one of your dates?" she asks me and Elena.

Her eyes land on Sinbad and I move closer to him. I'm not jealous. I'm not.

Oh alright, maybe a little, sue me.

Stefan ends up having to dance with Caroline with a little encouragement from Damon.

After a weirdly awkward pause Elena turns to me and Sinbad and says,

"If Caroline gets to borrow my date, then can I borrow yours Ev's"

I can tell she just wants to go and find Stefan, but she needs a reason to be on the dance floor. I can also tell that Sinbad is reluctant to leave me with Damon, but I look up at him and say,

"Yeah, go on then, but hands to yourself sis, you have your own Salvatore"

I squeeze Sinbad's arm and kiss him lightly. Sinbad nods once at me in understanding moves off towards the dance floor with Elena. He gives Damon and warning glance as he passes him though. Damon seems unbothered, but his eyes do follow after Sin until his brother is out of sight.

Damon turns to me and says,

"I want to apologise to you, for, being such a world class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you."

"Good, you should be" I say with a mock glare. I'm not that angry really, but it was still a dick move.

"There's no excuse, I know. My therapist says I'm acting out, trying to punish my brothers"

I tilt my head in interest,

"Why? For what?"

Damon shrugs one shoulder,

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just the say the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry" Damon gestures over at the original registry, "And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers"

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town" Damon continues "Until the war. There was a battle here-"

"The battle of Willow Creek"

"Right" Damon nods.

"I know, we talked about it in class" I say, proud that I actually know this, as I rarely pay any attention in class, like, ever, but this story grabbed me for some reason.

"Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside"

"What the history books left out, was that the people that were killed, they weren't there by accident" Damon moves around me over to a model of the church, I turn around and walk over to him as he continues, "They were believed to be union sympathisers, so some of the Founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive….Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them they were, shot. Murdered in cold blood"

I move forward without even realising, closer to Damon, and ask,

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save so badly?"

"A woman, I guess" Damon answers, "Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman"

Damon is staring into my face with that Salvatore intensity thing again, and I can't seem to make myself look away. Damon's eyes are so similar to Sinbad's, but up close like this I see that Damon's seem to have a hint of grey mixed in with the pale blue.

I bite my lip and then say,

"Look, I'm sorry that you, Stefan and Sin have this thing between you. But I can't get in the middle of it Damon, and neither can my sister", Damon looks down and then back up at me, "I just…hope you three can work it out. I think Sinbad wants that"

"I hope so too" Damon says.

I nod, but I can't tell if Damon is being sincere or not.

"Did Sinbad ever…have feelings for Katherine?" I ask curiously.

Damon barks out a laugh at that,

"No. Never. He...Sin hated Katherine for tearing me and Stefan apart. They never got on very well right from the start"

I think over that for a minute and then ask something I haven't got around to asking Sinbad,

"Is Sinbad the middle child then? He doesn't go to High school, so he must be older than Stefan"

Damon pauses at that,

"I guess you could say Sinbad is the great equaliser between me and Stefan. He's a mixture of both of us in a lot of ways. Although he'd say he's the smart one"

We both laugh at that,

"Sounds like Sin" I say.

"He's very fond of you, my brother, they both are actually" Damon says, his eyes completely unreadable.

"Well, I should hope so considering one of them is my boyfriend and the other one is my friend" I reply warily. I don't know where he's going with this, but it's Damon, so probably not anywhere good.

Damon blinks in surprise suddenly,

"Boyfriend? Is that official now then?"

I nod,

"Yeah, I guess so, why?"

Damon shrugs casually, but there's something in his eyes that suggests he isn't quite as calm about it as he's letting on.

"It's just my brother has never been someone's boyfriend. He's more the friends with benefits type. The last guy he was having it off with-"

"Guy?" I ask, surprised and wondering if I heard him wrong.

Damon smirks slightly then, he looks smug as if he's just won a prize,

"Ah, so my brother didn't tell you he swings both ways then"

I'm about to reply when Sinbad and Caroline come back. I look over at the dance floor to see Stefan and Elena dancing together, they look so perfect that I smile despite my strangely disconcerting conversation with Damon.

Sinbad looks between Damon and me questioningly and I ask him,

"Have you got another dance in you Salvatore boy?"

Sinbad winks at me and replies,

"Only for you Gilbert girl"

Sinbad offers me his arm and I take it. He leads me out onto the dance floor and I try my best not to look back at Damon.

It's a slow song and I soon find out that Sinbad Salvatore can _dance. _He holds me close as we sway and move together, it feels like we're completely in sync. I've never felt like that before when dancing with someone.

I can't help but notice Damon watching us with Caroline. She smiles at me and says something to Damon, he rolls his eyes at her. His eyes meet mine and I almost jerk in surprise at the emotion I see…..jealousy. Damon is jealous of me dancing with Sinbad. That can't be good.

I shake my head and look up into Sin's face, he's smiling down at me contentedly.

"I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy" Sinbad says to me.

I laugh,

"No, actually he wasn't too bad this time. Still think he's a dick though"

"Good, because he is" Sinbad pulls me even closer and smoothes his thumb over my hip, I have to suppress a shiver.

"Damon even said why everything is so bad between him and Stefan. Because of Katherine. You know, I'm starting to dislike this woman. I know she's dead, but still…"

Sinbad smiles and then makes a face,

"Trust me, you're right to dislike her. She was a pain in the ass"

I pause before I ask my next question. I don't know if I should believe Damon or not, it's confusing. Sinbad seems to sense something is wrong and says,

"You're thinking really hard. What's my brother gone and said this time?"

I decide to just bite the bullet,

"He said that you have been in…I mean that you've been with men as well as women. Is that true?"

Sinbad doesn't even blink,

"Yes it is. Does that bother you?"

I think about it for a moment and then say,

"Nope. Not really, as long as you're honest with me Sin, that's all I ask alright"

Sinbad smiles and nods, her spins me then and I laugh as he pulls me back against his chest. He dips his head to kiss me and I let him. I don't care that everyone will see and that gossip will spread like wildfire. Kissing Sin feels good, and after months of pure hell, I'm glad that it's even possible for me to feel good again.

…

Elena and I go to bathroom together and Caroline is already in there. I smile at her and she smiles back. All three of us are by the mirror, Caroline says,

"So, how are you two and the younger Salvatore brothers?"

I can't help but grin,

"Great, I've never met anyone like Sin"

Elena seems less enthusiastic but she says,

"Good, really good"

Caroline raises an eyebrow,

"Really, well my radar must be off because I was getting a different vibe"

I look over at Caroline and I frown when I see something on her neck. I nudge Elena and suddenly she clocks it too.

"What is that?" Elena asks.

I reach out to have a look and Caroline jerks away.

"Nothing" she snaps.

I go for her scarf and pull it away from her neck to reveal an awful looking bite mark,

"Oh shit, Caroline, what happened?"

"Nothing, ok" Caroline says in irritation, she hides the bite mark again.

"Bullshit!"

"That's, not nothing. Did somebody hurt you?" Elena asks.

"No, it's fine. He would kill me" But Elena pulls back Caroline's shawl, which reveals another horrid bite mark.

"Did Damon hurt you?" I ask angrily. Son of a bitch! That man is so getting a bat in the face!

"No, of course not"

Elena goes to touch her again and Caroline slaps her hands away,

"Just leave me alone" she snaps at both of us and then storms out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to talk to Stefan" Elena says to me. I nod and she heads out.

I go to find Sinbad, but I can't see him anywhere.

After about twenty minutes I run back into Elena and she seems really upset.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

She shakes her head angrily,

"Stefan is hiding something, I know it"

I nod in agreement,

"I think the Salvatore's are all hiding something"

Just when I was starting to think things could be alright again.

_**The more reviews and comments I get the faster I'll update. I'd really like to know what you think, so please, please, please tell me**_

_**I have four seasons all planned out, but I need to know if you like it or not. xxx**_


	10. You're Undead To Me-part 1

CHAPTER TEN

You're Undead To Me-part 1

**_This is the tenth chapter. Again I own nothing but what I have created myself, if I did own these characters then Stefan would be there to put on all my necklaces ;) xxx_**

**_Please let me know what you think, don't be shy, even bad stuff, I take criticism into serious consideration when I write. _**

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

It was a lot easier than I thought. Damon drank from Caroline and the vervain in her blood took him down. Stefan was right to use vervain, it made things safer for everyone. Not that I'm ever going to say that out loud. I have enough of the Salvatore pride in me that I'll probably never admit to being wrong about anything.

I've still seen Ever everyday, I sneak in at night sometimes too, just to talk, but I enjoy our time together. Stefan has been moody for the past three days because he hasn't even talked to Elena.

We've been busy handling things with Damon. Or at least that's the excuse Stefan uses. The real problem is that Stefan hates lying to Elena. I hate lying to Ever too, she's not stupid, she knows something is going on.

Ever keeps asking again and again what me and my brothers are hiding. I've managed to get away with it so far by saying I'll tell her when things calm down at home. I don't think that's going to work for much longer.

If it were up to me then I'd just tell her the truth and hope she could handle it. But Stefan and I agreed the night we took out Damon that if we want to have a life here then we have to make decisions together. Stefan refuses to tell Elena the truth, he's afraid of losing her.

But we can't lie forever, he has to see that eventually. Until then we're all stuck in this state of relationship limbo.

Stefan and I look in on our brother. We have put him in the cell filled with vervain. The vervain weakens him considerably.

"Where's my ring" Damon croaks out as he struggles to move on the floor of the cell.

Stefan replies darkly,

"You won't be needing it anymore"

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days" I answer unemotionally.

The thing is, I really don't like this. Keeping my brother locked up and weak. It's not that he isn't a dick, because he is, and it's not that I trust him not to hurt Ever, because I don't, but he's still my big brother.

Family is fucked up like that sometimes.

"What are you doing?" Damon forces out the question.

"We're making sure you don't hurt anyone Damon" Stefan replies stoically.

"So what? You just going to leave me in the basement forever?"

"No Damon, you dramatic idiot. We're going to let you desiccate, and then in around fifty years we'll talk about how much of a dick you've been and see if we can trust you to not kill everyone in town" I reply coldly.

"Baby brother, since when have you cared about who lives and dies in this town?" Damon asks.

I snort out a laugh,

"I have a very short list; and before you ask, yes you are on it. But if you keep acting this way then I might have to make some drastic reductions."

"I'm stronger than you think" Damon chokes.

"You always have been brother" I say.

"But you're not stronger than the vervain, and you know it" Stefan adds and he walks away.

I sigh and shake my head,

"It didn't have to be like this Day, this is all you, remember that"

**...**

"You're going to school?" Zack asks Stefan. I look up to see Stefan hefting a school bag over his shoulder.

Stefan shrugs,

"I came here to have a life. It's about time I get back to that. And Elena, if she's even still talking to me."

I smile at him,

"Good, go talk to Elena, finally, so Ever will stop worrying about it"

"Why haven't you called her?" Zach asks.

"Because he doesn't like lying, which is something he doesn't actually have to do if he would just agree to-"

"What, Sin, tell her the truth? No, it's not safe" Stefan argues. I can tell there's no way I'm getting through to him, not today, his mind is made up. If there's one thing the Salvatore's are all born with then it's our unshakable stubbornness.

**Ever's P.O.V**

Elena has been going silently crazy over the fact that Stefan hasn't contacted her in three days. In turn she's been driving _**me **_not-so silently crazy since Sinbad has been coming over every day. I keep telling her that there's something going on at home, and that three days of no contact doesn't mean anything. Not really.

Sinbad won't tell me anything either, at least not anything I actually believe is the truth. But I can't force him, in the end either Stefan and Sinbad will trust me and Elena with what's going on with them or they won't.

Elena, Bonnie and me are standing by the lockers at school when Caroline comes strolling in, with her usual mean girls walk and bright smile, as if nothing happened.

"Unbelievable. She's acting like nothing happened" Elena says in disbelief.

Bonnie bites her lip,

"She's in denial"

I shrug,

"Maybe she-oh hey, best friend! You're back!"

Stefan comes up to us and Bonnie makes a swift and still slightly awkward exit. I go to leave but Elena grabs my hand and gives me a look that clearly says she wants me to stay. So I do.

"I'm sorry I haven't called" Stefan says guiltily.

Elena sighs,

"No worries. I'll live"

"I was…dealing with Damon" Stefan explains.

"Yeah, Sinbad said" I say.

Stefan looks over at me for a brief moment and our gazes lock, in that moment I understand how badly he wants Elena to give him another chance.

"You have every right to be upset with me, but can you give me chance to explain it. I have to be at home after school, but, four o' clock at the Grill, maybe?"

Elena looks conflicted and I give her hand a 'go on' squeeze. I still think Stefan is the good guy here, despite everything.

"Yeah, sure", Elena eventually answers

Caroline comes over then and asks Stefan,

"Where's Damon, he has some serious apologising to do"

Stefan stands up a little straighter and I can see the tension in his body,

"Damon's gone"

"When's he coming back?" I ask. I don't even know why I care, the guys a bastard. A sexy bastard, but still a bastard.

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry" Stefan says, he looks at both me and Elena before walking away.

I turn to Caroline and say,

"It's for the best Care"

She nods unconvincingly and says,

"I know"

…

Later on I'm at the Grill with Matt playing pool. Elena is sitting by the bar looking eternally frustrated.

Matt glances over at her and asks,

"Is Elena alright?"

I shrug,

"She's waiting for Stefan, they're meant to 'talk'"'

"Ah, right" he says casually, but I know he still cares about Elena, that he still has feelings for her. "How about you and the other Salvatore brother?"

I smile at that,

"It's all good. I like him a lot, but…I mean, I know he has secrets…"

"Doesn't everyone" Matt says as he takes a shot.

I laugh,

"Yeah, I guess. What are your secrets Matty?"

Matt grins up at me,

"You tortured them out of me a long time ago Ever Gilbert, I don't have anything more to hide"

"Damn right, that's because you love me, you know you do" I say in a sing song voice, he rolls his eyes at me.

"I saw your sister in my bathroom this morning. It was…disturbing for me to witness the evidence of my brother and your sister…..yeah" I say with a shudder.

So disturbing in fact that I screamed and shouted 'MY EYES!' then dropped to floor. Elena told me to stop being so dramatic, that is until she saw what I'd screamed at, we both awkwardly walked out of the bathroom. It was a mutual twin cringe moment if ever there was one.

Matt nods in agreement,

"I'm not gonna to lie, your brother and my sister hooking up is…weird"

Suddenly Stefan comes in and goes over to Elena, I give him a small smile which he returns. I really hope they can work it out.

A few minutes later Elena storms out. So, they didn't work it out. Obviously.

Stefan looks upset. Or as upset as the ever stoic Stefan has ever looked before. I go up to him and put my hand on his arm. He turns to me and I say,

"You know, if you want her to trust you then you've gotta give her a reason to. How about you come over tonight and cook her dinner, I'll let you in, it can be a surprise. Then you two can talk, and I mean properly talk ok, one last shot"

Stefan raises an eyebrow at me,

"Why would you do that for me?"

I roll my eyes,

"One, because I like you. Two, because you make Elena happy. Three, because Elena is all moody and it really harshes on my ice cream/The Werewolf Diaries time"

Stefan smiles down at me and nods,

"Alright, thank you…what's The Werewolf Diaries?"

I shake my head,

"Don't ask, trust me, you don't wanna know"

…**...**

Later on that night as Elena and Stefan are busy in the kitchen, I hear a knock at the door. I go and open it to see Sinbad standing there, he grins at me and asks,

"You feel like coming over to mine for dinner?"

I grin right back,

"Yeah, sounds good Salvatore"

I grab my jacket and head out with Sinbad. I don't bother telling Elena where I'm going, she's too busy with Stefan, and I don't want to interrupt them as it sounds like they just might be getting somewhere.

I stop and frown when Sinbad leads me to a car instead of his bike,

"No bike today? What happened, you get your badass licence revoked or something?"

Sinbad pokes his tongue out at me before a dark look passes over his face. He has me up against the car before I can even blink, his mouth claims mine as he kisses me fast and fierce. Sinbad pulls away when I'm panting for breath and whispers,

"I promise you that me being badass has nothing to do with the bike"

He lets me slide down the door and moves back a few steps. Sinbad winks at me and says,

"Get in then" he gestures at the car.

I put my hands on my hips and say sarcastically,

"What, you too badass to open a car door for a lady?"

He smirks at me, and for a moment I get a flash of Damon's face inside my head, I quickly push it away, but I can't ignore the startling similarity between the two men.

"If I see any ladies I'll be glad to open any door they need me to open…but until then…"

I hit him in the chest, it's like hitting a stone table and I frown up at him,

"You got some serious muscles going on there Sin"

"I eat bran. Now get in the car crazy pants", he opens my car door and I climb in.

Sinbad quickly gets in on the other side and starts driving.

…

We're cutting up some stuff for the salad that we're making to go with the pasta when Sinbad says,

"My brother said you set up that cooking date for him and Elena"

"Yeah, I thought it would give them a chance to talk about stuff" I reply with a shrug.

"Stuff?" Sinbad asks.

I give Sinbad a sardonic look,

"Come off it Sin. We know there's a big secret neither of you are telling us, we're not morons"

There is a long pause, and then suddenly Sinbad looks down at me intensely and asks,

"Do you believe in the supernatural?"

I arch an eyebrow at him,

"You mean, the show, because yes, I believe in Sam and Dean Winchester-"

"No, Ever" he says with a bark of laughter, "I mean _the _supernatural, as in Werewolves, Witches…Vampires"

I don't know what to say to that…oh wait, yes I do,

"Is this a joke Sin?"

Sinbad's face is deadly serious though and I start to feel a little freaked out. Suddenly I'm remembering how Sinbad's hand was mysteriously healed, and how quick his reflexes are and a load of other small stuff that seemed like nothing at the time, but now I'm thinking it was something, that my instincts were right,

"Sin, if you have something to say, then say it now. Don't lie to me"

Sinbad's eyes soften and he cups my face gently,

"I don't want to lie to you anymore" he whispers.

"Then don't" , I kiss him gently. When I pull back I have to hold in my gasp at the sight of Sinbad's eyes turning red. His whole face has changed, there are veins coming away from his eyes and I can see the slight exposure of his…fangs?

It's the face of a monster.

Holy son of a biscuit tin on a shelf in bloody hell!

I yank myself away from him and stumble back a few steps, he lets me go instantly. My mind is screaming at me to leave, to run, to escape, and if it had been anyone else, I would have. But this was _**Sin. **_There is some part of me, some primal part, that trusted him from the moment we met, and it isn't like he's attacked me.

Sinbad just stands there, he's let his handsome face go back to normal, but I don't think I'll ever forget that other face. That completely non-human face.

"Show and tell over now is it? Want to tell me the truth using words this time?" I snap, the fear is still there, and it's warring with the feeling of trust I had towards him only minutes before.

Sinbad tilts his head and says,

"I'm a vampire"

I take in a deep breathe and reply,

"Ok"

He frowns at me in disbelief,

"Ok? That's all. You just found out your boyfriend is a vampire and your first reaction is…'ok'?"

I glare at him,

"Well, what do you want me to do, scream and run away? Cry like a little girl? Find a weapon and stab you with it? Give me some direction here Sin"

Sinbad shakes his head,

"No, no, no stabbing necessary. I just…yeah, I kind of expected some screaming…"

"Too bad, I'm not going to" I say with another glare.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Do you have any other questions? I mean, do you want to talk about the fact that I'm a vampire?" Sinbad asks.

I think about it for a moment. Part of me is internally freaking the fuck out, but on the whole I'm actually alright, which really says more about my mental health than I'd like.

"Yeah, tell me about it…over dinner" I gesture at the half prepared meal.

Maybe mixing some normality in with the fucking weirdness will make things a little less…insane.

Yeah, my boyfriend is a vampire. Nothing will ever be not insane again.

We cook and he explains everything to me, about vampires I mean, obviously. It's not like we were suddenly going to start having a conversation about Snoopy.

When we finally sit down to eat Sinbad has gotten to the part about Damon and Stefan being vampires. For a moment I freak out that Elena might be in danger, but Sinbad says Stefan is the least likely to hurt her out of the three of them.

"Damon calls him Saint Stefan, for a reason" Sinbad says.

We are sitting together eating dinner in Sinbad's kitchen. It's nice. Comfortable, despite everything.

Elena and Jenna were right, I am so weird.

"So, I'm guessing this whole Katherine thing has something to do with you all being vampires, right?" I ask.

Sinbad nods and takes my hand in his, our fingers twine together as he explains the story of how one hundred and forty five years ago Damon and Stefan both fell in love with a vampire named Katherine, and that they all paid the ultimate price because of it.

…

**(sexual content)**

Later we're in his room still talking about things on his bed. I know I should be rushing home to tell Elena, but Sinbad asks me not to, that he knows Stefan would rather do it. I agree on the terms that if he doesn't tell her by tomorrow night, then I will.

Talking morphs into kissing pretty damn fast and soon both our shirts are on the floor. Sinbad runs hot hands all over my body, my heart is pounding and I realise just how much I've wanted him.

Sinbad practically rips off my shorts and my underwear. I'm just as eager to get him out of his jeans. He kisses my neck, licking and biting lightly as he travels up my throat and back to my swollen lips.

The only thing I'm wearing as he pushes himself inside of me is the necklace he gave me, which I now know is laced with vervain. It feels so good to be this connected him, he groans out my name as he kisses my neck again.

We move against each other in perfect sync, just like when we dance and I must be half out of my mind on lust, because I actually gasp out the words,

"Bite me"

Sinbad's blue eyes flicker to mine in surprise, he looks uncertain so I nod to confirm what I just said,

"Are you sure?" he asks breathlessly as he moves hard and fast inside of me.

I nod again and manage to get out a breathless,

"Yes"

Sinbad growls deep in his throat and it vibrates through his entire body which feels amazing. It hurts like a motherfucker when he first bites into my neck, his fangs piercing my skin, but I holds onto him tightly and after a few moments it begins to feel so deliriously good that I scream.

He feeds from neck as he fucks me, and it's the most intimate thing I've ever felt.

Afterwards when we lie in his bed together, I'm wrapped up in his arms and my head is resting on his chest. Sinbad kisses the top of my head and I sigh contentedly.

Sinbad chuckles suddenly and says,

"Thought you weren't going to scream because of my fangs"

I flick him in the nose for that and reply,

"Shut it vamp boy"

_**The more reviews and comments I get the faster I'll update. I'd really like to know what you think, so please, please, please tell me**_

_**I have four seasons all planned out, but I need to know if you like it or not. xxx**_


	11. You're Undead To Me-part 2

CHAPTER ELEVEN

You're Undead To Me-part 2

**_This is the eleventh chapter. Again I own nothing but what I have created myself, if I did own these characters then Damon would still have his sexy bad boy messy hair. xxx_**

**_Please let me know what you think, don't be shy, even bad stuff, I take criticism into serious consideration when I write. _**

**Ever's P.O.V**

I wake up in bed next to Sinbad and everything about yesterday comes rushing back to me. I texted Elena last night to let her know I was staying at Sinbad's place. She texted back saying everything went really well with Stefan, but it's obvious she still doesn't know that her boyfriend and his two brothers are vampires.

I'm pretty sure Elena would have something to say about that. Elena isn't mentally unstable, she'd probably do something logical, like run away from the vampire, not have sex with the vampire. Lots of sex.

Lots of really good mind blowing sex. One hundred and forty five years worth of experience sex. Just saying.

I slide out of bed as carefully as I can, not because I want to get up, but something to drink would be good. I put on my underwear and one of Sinbad's t-shirts. Before I can open the door Sinbad as me spun round and pinned up against it.

I don't know if I'll ever get used to that vamp speed thing.

Sinbad crushes his mouth to mine and kisses me good morning. He pulls away to ask,

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Downstairs to get a drink vamp boy, now get off" I make a half hearted attempt to free myself.

Sinbad kisses me again and I melt into it.

"Alright, I'll go grab a shower then, help yourself to breakfast if you want…_**human**_ girl"

"Fuck you"

"Say please"

"Go away"

He laughs and kisses me one more time before pulling away and heading towards his bathroom.

I have to force myself not to sigh like an idiot. I am happy though. Stupidly happy. I'm flying on a high right now and I hope it lasts.

I'm in the kitchen drinking some orange juice that I found in the fridge when Stefan walks in. He halts at the sight of me. Stefan looks me up and down, he seems surprised to see me standing in his kitchen practically naked. Fair enough. I wonder for a moment if he even knew I stayed over, if Elena told him, or if he just heard me and Sinbad…...yeah, uh, shut up brain.

I smile at him and Stefan smiles back almost warily.

"Hi best friend, I heard last night went well" I try.

Stefan tilts his head slightly but the happiness is evident in his eyes,

"Yes, I think so, thank you for that by the way"

"You're welcome" I reply with another smile.

It's weird to think that Stefan is a vampire. I always knew there was something…different about him. But to me he still looks like Stefan, my new friend, not a monster.

I run a hand through my hair, pushing it back from my face, revealing my neck. Stefan opens his mouth to say something else when suddenly his eyes zero in on something on my throat.

Shit, the bite marks!

In that instant Stefan's whole face changes from stoic to seriously _pissed off. _He strides over to me and reaches out to brush his fingers over the bite marks.

"Did Sinbad do this to you Ever?" he asks, there is a edge to his voice that makes me shiver. Oh yeah, he's pissed off alright.

I don't know what to say for a moment, but then the words come tumbling out,

"Yes. But its ok I swear-"

"Are you alright Ever, what else did he do to you? Where is he?" Stefan asks, that sharp edge to his voice even more prominent as it rises in volume.

Woah, woah, one question at a time there vampire boy number two.

I try to explain again,

"Stefan, seriously it's alright-"

"Did you sleep with him Ever? Did he compel you?" Stefan demands, his eyes flashing with anger.

"What? No, I mean, yeah, we had sex, but he didn't make-", I cut myself off because Stefan looks about ready to kill someone, and I'm guessing his target will most likely be Sinbad.

Stefan's entire body is still, inhumanly still, and it's yet one more reminder that Stefan is not human, that he is a vampire. Even though Stefan's anger worries me, I lift my hands to cup his face gently,

"Look at me Stefan" I say quietly. He clenches his jaw tightly, but he does meet my gaze, there is anger and…something else that I refuse to see is in his eyes, I continue calmly,

"I know. I know that you and Sinbad are…vampires. He told me everything and I'm…ok about it, for the most part"

Stefan's jaw loosens slightly and some of the tension is released from his body, but he still doesn't look very happy about it. Stefan closes his eyes for a moment and places his hands over mine.

When he finally opens his eyes he seems much calmer and more like the stoic Stefan I'm used to seeing. He lets his forehead fall against mine lightly. We both jerk away from each other when we hear the words,

"Wrong twin brother"

**Sinbad's P.O.V **

I watch Stefan and Ever take a good few steps away from each other. An anger I can't quite describe burns in my gut. Whatever the feeling is, I don't fucking like it.

Stefan looks guilty for a moment before anger takes over,

"You told her! I thought we said we would agree on things like this together Sinbad"

I clench my fists tightly, ready to snap back something, or maybe just his neck, but then I catch Ever's gaze and her eyes are pleading with me to let it go. I sigh heavily and lean against the door frame,

"I didn't want to lie anymore Stefan, and neither do you. Stop whinging, everything's fine, Ever's cool with it"

Ever nods in agreement and moves over to me,

"I understand why you didn't want to tell me and Elena, it's insane. But I promise I won't tell anyone…accept Elena, she has to know"

Stefan visibly stiffens at that, he shakes his head,

"She'll hate me. I just got Elena to forgive me"

Ever frowns,

"No she won't. Not if you explain everything the way Sinbad did with me"

Stefan narrows his eyes slightly at Ever and asks,

"And you're really ok with all this?"

Ever nods,

"Yep, for now I'm just going with it, no worries"

"And you're sure Elena won't run away from me screaming because of what I am?" Stefan asks.

Ever makes an exasperated sound and crosses her arms over her chest,

"What is it with you Salvatore's and girl's screaming?"

I smirk and pull on the t-shirt of mine that Ever is wearing until her back is pressed firmly against my chest, she turns her head to look at me.

"Shut up Sin, don't even say what you're thinking in that dirty mind of yours"

My arms encircle Ever's waist and my lips brush her exposed neck,

"I'm not thinking anything, I'm _**remembering**_" I whisper, but I make sure Stefan hears it.

I'm not normally…territorial, especially not about sexual partners. But Ever is more than that to me, she's special. I made Ever mine last night and I want her to stay that way, even though I know what I saw between them a few minutes ago was most likely nothing, it still hit on something deep inside of me that I didn't like.

Jealousy. I haven't been jealous because of a woman, or a man, since…well, never. Jealousy was always both my brothers thing, not mine. But apparently that's changed, and all because of one girl who has the same face as the woman I once hated more than anything else in the world.

Life is bizarre as fuck sometimes, it really is.

…

**Ever's P.O.V**

Elena, me, Sinbad and Stefan are at this stupid 'sexy' car wash thing that Caroline organised and I hate it. I dislike any kind of manual labour, because I am lazy. Lazy and **proud **thank you very much. But this is worse because I have to go around being ogled in my bikini.

Sinbad is standing close by though and giving anyone who stares at me too long the most frightening glare I've ever seen. I'm so glad it isn't being aimed at me.

Stefan, Sinbad and I decided we would tell Elena together, tonight, about the whole vampire thing.

I honestly don't know how Elena will take it, I'd like to think she could handle it though. Maybe not as quickly as me, because as I said, she is the sane twin, but after they explain it she'll come round. Eventually.

Sinbad and me end up getting into a ridiculously childish water fight with Matt, Bonnie and Stefan. Who I found out today does know how to have fun when he loosens up a bit. I see Elena talking to Jenna and her ex, the Fell news guy who she so obviously still has a thing for even though she pretends to hate him.

It's funny to watch her deny it with all the acting skill of a seven year old in a school play.

I've gone to get some more sponges since we lost most of them during water war one, when I see Caroline wandering off seemingly in a daze. I call after her bit she doesn't even blink. Caroline gets into her car and on instinct I go after her in mine and Elena's, and I thank all the stars in the universe that I kept hold of our car keys.

I follow her all the way to the boarding house. When she gets out and heads inside I decide to call Sinbad only to realise that I don't actually have my phone with me. Damn. It's too late to go back now.

I follow Caroline into the house, wondering what the hell is going on. She heads down into some sort of basement and I get a really bad feeling. I stop her on the staircase, she turns to me in shock as if coming out of a day dream.

"Caroline, are you alright?" I ask.

Caroline looks at me, her face full of confusion,

"I don't know, why I am I here?"

I shake my head and answer,

"I'm not sure…how about you go home alright. Go, now"

Caroline nods absently and heads back up the stairs. I know I should leave with her, to make sure she's alright if nothing else. But she was here for a reason and I want to know why.

A few minutes of silently debating with myself later I walk down into the basement. There is a line of cells. I look into each one slowly until I reach the end one. I gasp at the sight of Damon inside sitting down on the floor with his back against the wall.

He looks ill, still more handsome than is fair, but he definitely needs some sleep, or some…blood?

Sinbad said he wanted to talk to me about something to do with Damon later on when they explain everything to Elena. I guess this is what he wanted to talk about. I already figured out that Damon has been feeding from Caroline, it doesn't take a genius to work that one out.

But why would they put Damon in a cell? I mean, he's a dick, sure, but that's not exactly a reason to lock someone up. He hurt Caroline, but he didn't kill her….gah, vampire ethics.

Damon looks up at me and I ask,

"What's going on Damon? Why are you in there?"

Damon struggles to his feet and comes to talk to me through the bars on the cell door,

"Help me Ever. Open the door" he croaks out.

I frown at him, part of me wanting to help him, but at the same time being wary of the one Salvatore brother who throws me off the most,

"Why should I?"

Damon smiles then and chokes out a strained laugh,

"Because I'm dying in here. Let me out before I desiccate"

Sinbad told me about that, if vampires don't drink blood regularly then their bodies pretty much shut down and they become living corpses. I shiver at the very thought. Spurred on by the horrible image of Damon desiccating I pull back the latch on the door.

The moment the door becomes unlocked Zach comes up from behind me shouting,

"No!"

He pushes against the door to keep Damon inside and shouts at me to run, I hear Damon snarl as he pushes against the door on his side. Realising I've just let my emotions and impulsive nature make me do something really stupid, I don't hesitate.

This time, I do run.

I'm pounding up the stairs when I hear something that sounds suspiciously like a neck being snapped. I don't stop though.

I feel someone grab my foot and on instinct I kick back, managing to get Damon in the face, he falls backwards and I keep on running.

I can hear Damon coming after me and I make a beeline for the closest way out of the boarding house.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit and a half!

My hand is on the door handle and I'm about pull the door open when Damon grabs me from behind. His arm is around my waist and he pulls me back against him. I try to fight him off, but even though he is weak, he still has enough vampire strength to yank my head to the side, exposing my neck, and bite into my throat.

The pierce of his fangs is pure agony, nothing like when Sinbad bit me last night. I struggle and try to rip myself away from him, but the more blood he takes from me the stronger he begins to feel.

Only moments later though Damon stops feeding from me. I'm a little dizzy, but apart from that I'm alright, strong enough to try again to get away from him.

Damon lets me go only to immediately grab hold of me again and spin me to face him. He looks into my eyes, his own still red and filled with a strange kind of pleasure. After days without blood I'm guessing it must have been hard for him to not actually drink me dry, which makes me question why he didn't.

Obviously he has no problem killing, as it has become ridiculously evident to me now that Damon was the one killing people around town. I'd been too swept up in Sinbad to even think about it.

A few moments later Damon's face goes back to normal, but the blood, _**my blood, **_around his mouth is still very disconcerting right now.

At least I'm wearing my necklace so he can't compel me. As if he can read my mind Damon's eyes dart to my necklace. Quicker than I can even blink Damon has ripped off my necklace and shoved it into his pocket. Well, that isn't good.

If I survive this-mental note: Wear extra vervain at all times.

"Now, that was rude" I snap, "I let you out and then you _**bite**_ me"

I'm nervous as hell, and when I get nervous I get mouthy, it's not something I can control I swear.

Damon blinks in confusion for a moment but then smirks easily,

"You know about vampires. Naughty little Sinbad telling family secrets, bet Saint Stefan wasn't so pleased about that"

I glare at him,

"I knew you were a dick. I called it. Granted I didn't think you were a psychotic murdering dick, but it's still counts as a win"

What am I talking about? I DON'T KNOW! Is the answer to that particular question.

Damon laughs darkly and lets me go, immediately I make a run for the door, Damon is in front of me in the next instant. I freeze and he smirks at me before locking the door.

Fuck fuckity fuck! FUCK!

"Let me go Damon" I say with more certainty and confidence in my voice than I feel.

"Nope" he says simply, "Not yet. We're waiting here until the sun goes down"

"Uh why?" I ask.

Damon smiles darkly at me,

"Because my brothers took my daylight ring. So now I'm going to have to wait until dark to go out and find someone to drink. Or…someones"

"Fine…but go have shower then, and wipe your face you bastard" I snap angrily, feeling slightly more bold now that I'm almost certain he isn't going to kill me.

Damon looks me up and down suggestively and says,

"Want to join me?"

Oh, if I had my bat!

"Fuck you vamp boy" I reply with a sweet smile.

Then I just stand there, glaring at him. Damon finally rolls his eyes and steps forward until he is only inches away from me. His blue eyes lock with mine, and only then do I remember I am no longer wearing my necklace.

His eyes pull me in and I can't seem to force myself to look away. Damon smirks again and says,

"Go into the living room and stay there until I tell you that you can leave, no using phones to contact my brothers, I'm going to take that shower. We can have some fun until sundown Ever"

I feel it, the compulsion, wash over me. It's strange, like I know I should leave, but there's something holding me back and I can't do a damn thing about it.

Damon caresses my cheek with the back of his hand, and for a moment I see a flicker of emotion in those icy blue eyes, but it's gone just as quick as it came. Damon's smirk is still firmly in place as he walks around me and off down the hall.

As I'm going into the living room without being able to control my body I shout after him,

"How about pigeons? Can I use one of them to send a message to Sinbad and Stefan? Your compulsion wasn't specific enough Damon! You're letting psycho vampires everywhere down!"

I hear Damon's laughter echo through the big house.

…

When Damon comes back downstairs I'm sitting on a sofa in the living room. I've tried twenty times to leave, but the compulsion always holds me back. I have decided I do not like compulsion. It sucks. Big time.

I glare at him as he comes over and throws himself down next to me on the sofa. Damon turns to me, his eyes look over my neck, he then bites into his own wrist, drawing blood. He offers the wrist out to me and says,

"Drink, it'll heal you"

I really don't want to drink his blood, but my fucking neck hurts, so I lean forward and he presses his wrist to my lips. I gulp down a few mouth fulls and then stop. The blood itself isn't so bad, and I can feel my neck healing because of it. I bite my tongue from saying thank you, he's the fucker who bit me in the first place after all.

There is a pause where Damon simply watches me. He asks suddenly,

"So, what did my baby brother tell you about vampires?" he gestures at himself.

I roll my eyes at him but answer,

"Everything. He told me about the vervain, the sunlight, the compulsion and….Katherine"

Damon's eyes darken at the mention of Katherine,

"Sounds like he's been a busy bee then. Bet you took it in your stride, didn't even run, right?"

I blink at him in surprise,

"Yeah, I took it alright, and no I didn't run"

Damon nods,

"Didn't think you would. You're stronger than that"

I bark out a laugh,

"I think you mean insane-er than that"

Damon laughs too and smiles gamely at me,

"I didn't"

I frown at him and ask,

"Didn't what?"

He looks right at me then and answers,

"Katherine. When I found out she was a vampire, I didn't run"

"Are you comparing me to you?" I ask incredulously.

Damon shrugs,

"Maybe"

I hit him on the shoulder,

"Well, now I'm seriously offended"

He arches a dark eyebrow at me,

"You remind me of her" he says

I frown again,

"Of Katherine?"

Damon gets up then without answering and pours himself a drink of bourbon. He pours two and offers the other one to me, I take it tentatively.

He sits on the table in front of me and downs the drink in one, he then looks at me and says,

"Yes. Katherine was fierce and beautiful, like you"

"Don't compare me to her Damon. She screwed up your life. Sinbad told me all about it" I take a drink from my glass and stare right back at Damon, unflinchingly.

Damon smirks at me and asks,

"What else has my baby brother said about Katherine and me?"

I sit forward then and reply,

"That you're still in love with her"

Damon's face shows no other emotion than slight amusement, but there is something his eyes, a flicker of something that tells me Sinbad was right. Damon is still in love with Katherine. But it isn't just the love I see that he has for her in his eyes, I also see…hope? But why? She's dead…isn't she?

Before I can say anything more to Damon, he gets up and goes over to the window. The sun is setting. I didn't even notice it had gotten so late.

Damon turns around and grins at me evilly,

"Come on Ever, it's time to go out and have some fun"

I balk at what his idea of 'fun' is. Most likely people ending up dead will be involved. Not something I ever thought I'd be involved in, but by the look on his face he isn't going to make it a choice.

Reading my mind once again he says,

"Either you come willingly or I compel you Ever, pick one"

I glare at him again and down the rest of the bourbon in my glass. I stomp angrily over to him and he takes hold of my arm,

"Good choice Ever"

"Shut up" I snap.

The sun is completely set now, Damon says,

"You can leave now" the compulsion wears off and I feel ten pounds lighter because of it. I _really _don't like compulsion.

Damon pulls me from the room and to the front door, he unlocks it and steps outside into the night air. I hope for a moment that this will be when Stefan and Sinbad show up. I get no warning when Damon suddenly sweeps me up into his arms and vamp speeds off.

It's strangely disconcerting, and when Damon finally stops somewhere inside the woods I feel like I might fall over. It's a rush though.

Damon takes my arm again to steady me, and then heads off through forest still holding onto my arm. I don't know where we're going, but Damon seems to have a destination in mind.

The smell of weed hits my nose first and I panic, what if Jeremy is out there? Could I convince Damon not to kill him?

We stop in a clearing, I see Vicki, but not Jeremy and for a moment I actually feel relieved. They're all too stoned to even realise what the hells going on. Damon turns around and looks into my eyes, and again I feel the weight of compulsion come over me as he says,

"Stay right here and don't move"

"What's going on? Are you alright Ever?" I hear Vicki's spaced out voice.

Oh shit, she's so stoned right now.

It's not like she'd stand any chance against Damon even if she wasn't.

Damon is biting into Vicki's neck within seconds. Vicki shouts out in pain and my neck twinges at the memory of how much that hurts. I watch as he lets Vicki's body fall to the ground when he's done. Every fibre of my being wants to go to Vicki and check to see if she'd still alive, but I can't move. I just _**can't**_.

_**The more reviews and comments I get the faster I'll update. I'd really like to know what you think, so please, please, please tell me**_

_**I have four seasons all planned out, but I need to know if you like it or not. xxx**_


	12. Lost Girls

CHAPTER TWELVE

Lost Girls

**_This is the twelfth chapter. Again I own nothing but what I have created myself, if I did own these characters then Stefan would be my ultimate wing man. xxx_**

**_Please let me know what you think, don't be shy, even bad stuff, I take criticism into serious consideration when I write. _**

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"Where is my sister?" Elena demands, her gaze darts between me and my brother accusingly. She's pissed off and rightly so, we've told her everything. After finding Zach dead and Ever missing Elena showed up at the house, she'd figured it out for herself and basically just needed confirmation.

When Stefan said what she was already thinking, that we are vampires, Elena ran. Stefan went after her as I frantically tried to find Ever. I knew that Damon took her, I could only hope that he saw enough of Katherine in Ever not to kill her out of spite.

I got a call a few hours later from Damon demanding his ring back. I said I'd get it, not wanting to risk what he might do to Ever. I told him that if he hurt Ever I would rip him apart, and I meant it.

I went to Elena's house, Stefan was outside saying he'd got Elena to agree to meet them at a café so they could talk. She didn't know about Ever, we thought it better that she not know yet since there isn't anything she could do.

It was agony waiting for the next day so we could talk to Elena and explain everything. By the end of it, all she seems to be worried about is her sister. Elena just wants her sister back safe, which was good because that's all I care about as well.

"Damon threatened to hurt her if we come back to house without his ring" I answer and Stefan gives me a hard stare. I ignore it and continue, "So we're going to give it back to him now. Stefan went to get it from our old home"

Elena nods, her eyes full of confusion and fear, but she also seems determined. The Gilbert twins are different in many ways, but their inner strength is the same. Stefan tries to convince Elena not to come with them, but she's not having any of it. She doesn't trust us, and that's fair enough, I wouldn't trust us either.

All I want is my girlfriend back. If Damon has hurt Ever, I'll stake him through the heart myself.

**Ever's P.O.V**

"You should try some of his blood Ever, it's _**really**_ good" Vicki says mid dance spin.

I lean back in my seat and roll my eyes,

"Yeah, been there, done that, got the bite mark scars to prove it"

Damon flops down next to me and takes another swig from his bottle of what I think is scotch.

"Don't be a buzzkill Ev's"

I poke my tongue out at him and snatch the bottle of scotch away from him again, I take another big gulp of it, the burning sensation making my eyes water.

What, if I'm going to have to put up with these two dancing around me then I need more alcohol, or _**I'll**_ kill somebody.

Watching Damon kill those druggies….there really aren't any words to describe how nightmare inducing it was. Afterwards Damon did his version of 'cleaning up' by setting the bodies on fire. When he found out Vicki was alive I'd hoped he would just leave her there.

Instead he decided to take her back to the boarding house with us. I have no idea why. Just another question that adds to the complete conundrum that is Damon Salvatore. I don't think there's anyone in this world quite like him, I'll say that much.

Damon stares at me for a long moment, then gets to his feet and pulls me up with him. He takes the bottle from my hand and puts it down onto the table. Damon holds me against him and dances with me.

At first I try to pull away from Damon, but his grip is so strong that eventually I can't help but dance along with him. Turns out the Salvatore's have another thing in common; their dance skills.

Damon twirls me around the room quite professionally. I get swept up in it for a moment and I laugh when Damon jumps with me up to the rafters.

Yeah, I've definitely had too much to drink if I can already laugh about all this.

He jumps back down with me in his arms. Our gazes lock for a moment, and I get lost in those pale eyes the way I always seem to do with Damon. It's worrying.

I come back to myself when he touches my face gently.

"Let go of me Damon" I say quietly as I push away from him.

He actually does this time and I take a good few steps back, wanting to get as far away from him and that moment we just shared as possible right now.

Damon looks away from me and goes over to get another drink. I fall back down onto the sofa as Damon dances with Vicki. I try to block them out and hope to hell that Sinbad and Stefan get here with that damn ring soon.

If Damon kills me because of some stupid ring then I'm going to be one pissed off ghost.

And I want my bat!

I allow my mind to drift, tuning out both Vicki and Damon. But I'm brought back to reality by the sound of a neck being broken. I bolt up from my led down position on the sofa.

Vick is on the floor, her hair covering her face. I look at Damon in disbelief,

"Did you just kill her?"

Damon makes a mock innocent face and shrugs,

"No. I just snapped her neck….wait, that kills humans…damn, I forgot. Oh well…."

I get up from the sofa and rush over to Vicki's lifeless body. I check for a pulse, not actually expecting to find one. I glare up at Damon,

"I've said it once, in fact I've said it many times, and I'll say it again, you're a dick"

Damon sighs and leans against a wall,

"Language Ev's, language"

"Sinbad is going to kick your ass when he finds out that you bit me Damon" I fire back angrily, because it's true, Sinbad will tear Damon apart if he finds out what his brother did to me.

Damon laughs at that,

"You think I'm afraid of my brother, my _**baby **_brother?"

I huff out a laugh of my own,

"You should be. He'll hurt you for hurting me. Sinbad isn't like Stefan. You said so yourself"

Damon arches an eyebrow at me,

"And that's why you like him. You like that he'd rather tear someone apart than talk things out like Saint Stefan would"

I bristle noticeably,

"No. That isn't true"

I don't even see him move but suddenly Damon is kneeling on the other side of Vicki's body, his face close to mine,

"Then why do you like him, Ever? Why choose him over my other little brother?"

I shake my head,

"I didn't choose Sinbad over Stefan. It wasn't like that. Stefan is with my sister, and I always wanted Sin from the beginning"

Damon smirks and leans back on his heels,

"Oh, liar, liar, pants on fire"

"It isn't a lie. You can believe what you want though, I don't care" I grit out.

Damon tilts his head, watching me, then he says,

"It's alright, you weren't the first Gilbert sibling Sinbad wanted either"

I ignore him, he's just trying to get a rise out of me. All the same those words stick in my head to be analysed at a later date, like when I'm not being held hostage by a crazed vampire with the girl who's screwing around with my brother. Who is now dead. Great.

Just when I think Damon is about to say something else, Vick suddenly jolts back into life.

Oh crap.

I try to help her up but she flinches away from me. Vick rubs her neck she climbs unsteadily to her feet,

"What the hell happened?" she asks.

Damon is leaning against the wall again as he replies,

"You drank my blood and I killed you. Now you need to feed in order to complete the transformation"

Vicki shakes her head, her eyes are still all fogged up and unfocused,

"Whatever. I'm going home"

I try to help her again but she just pushes me away as she goes to leave. I try to follow after her but Damon wraps his arms around my waist,

"No, no, if she wants to leave then let her. You're not going anywhere until my brothers get here with my ring"

I try desperately to struggle out of his hold, but it's useless, he's too strong now with all that blood in his system.

Once Vick is gone, Damon allows me to move again and I rip myself away from him. I glare at Damon and practically shout,

"What is wrong with you? You had no right to do that!"

Damon smiles darkly,

"I'm a vampire, I had every right"

"You're insane Damon!"

Suddenly Damon is right in front of me, he cups my face and leans in close to whisper,

"You love it"

I shove him away from me and go to take another drink from the bottle of scotch because I'm still. Not. Drunk. Enough. For. This. Shit.

About ten minutes later Damon's phone rings, it's Sinbad and Stefan, they have the ring and they're outside the house. Thank fuck for that.

Damon tells them that they can come in, then he yanks me up from the sofa, AGAIN, and holds me close to him.

I am to play the role of hostage then. Goodie, because that never gets old.

Stefan and Sinbad come into the room. My eyes widen when Elena follows in behind them. She gasps when she see's me and goes to rush over, but Stefan stops her. My twin shrugs him off and says,

"Ever, are you alright? Has he hurt you?"

Uhhhhh, now how to answer _**that**_ particular question.

Turns out I don't have to because Damon answers for me,

"Hand over the ring and she'll be perfectly fine"

Sinbad is glaring at Damon like he wants to beat the shit out of him. Twice. But he throws over the ring. Damon catches it and then releases me. I go straight to Elena and we embrace.

"I'm alright Elena" I say at the same time as Elena says, "They told me everything"

We pull away from each other and I look over at Sinbad, he nods once, the relief at seeing me safe is clear on his face. I let him pull me into a tight hug, he holds me like he never wants to let go again. I hug him back with the same fierceness.

"Oh, how touching, you don't see each other for _one _night….that's clingy brother" Damon drawls from somewhere behind me.

Sinbad jerks away from me, he does his super vamp speed thing and slams Damon up against the wall, hard.

"If you ever touch her again I will_** end**_ you" Sinbad snarls into Damon's face.

I make eye contact with Stefan who looks about as stoic as ever. Damon huffs out a chuckle until Sinbad puts pressure on his throat,

"Oh, look at you baby brother, the protective boyfriend, so romantic" Damon chokes out, still managing to look smug even though Sinbad is basically crushing his windpipe right now.

Sinbad growls and suddenly he slams his hand inside of Damon's stomach. Damon groans and Elena gasps. Stefan steps forward,

"Sin" he warns.

Sinbad smirks and twists his hand slightly, Damon groans again. He looks like he's in a lot of pain. Good.

"Stop Sin, I'm fine, he didn't hurt me" Much. But if I tell Sin what Damon did I think Sinbad might actually kill his older brother.

Not that it would be any great loss to society, but Sinbad would never be able to forgive himself once he calmed down a bit. The Salvatore's may be dysfunctional, but I can tell they still care deeply for each other despite everything.

Sin looks over at me and I silently plead with him to stop. Sinbad's jaw tightens, but he loosens his grip on Damon and takes his hand out of his brother's stomach, only to reach behind him to pull a stake out of his waistband and stab Damon with it.

I gasp right along with Elena that time.

Sinbad steps away from his brother and lets Damon fall to his knees. Damon looks up at Sinbad and grinds out,

"Good to know you haven't completely lost your edge brother, I approve"

Oh for fucks sake.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

I could have killed Damon. I wanted to so badly. The thought of him hurting Ever makes me see red.

It's just as well the moment Damon pulled that stake out of himself he left the room, because I was still feeling pretty kill-Damon-y.

Ever helps me get all of Damon's blood off my hand and then I wrap my arms around her once again, just needing to feel her close and unharmed.

Elena is standing with her arms crossed and looking very uncomfortable, although I'm not actually sure what she's feeling uncomfortable about specifically considering everything she's found out today.

Stefan asks,

"Are you sure you're alright Ever?"

He seems genuinely concerned and even a little upset, he was almost as frantic as me when he thought Damon might hurt her. I didn't think about it then, but now I am. Maybe it's just because Ever looks so much like Elena….

"I'm alright, really. But, Vicki isn't" Ever answers tentatively as if afraid of our reaction.

"What's wrong with Vicki?" Elena asks, she looks immediately concerned.

Ever runs a hand through her hair, a clear sign that she is nervous,

"Damon fed her his blood and then snapped her neck" she says in a rush.

Damon turned Vick, ooofff course he did. I should have just killed him when I had enough rage inside of me to actually go through with it.

_**The more reviews and comments I get the faster I'll update. So please tell me, I'd really like to know what you think xxx**_

_**I have four seasons all planned out, but I need to know if you like it or not.**_


	13. Haunted-part 1

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Haunted-part 1

**_This is the thirteenth chapter. Again I own nothing but what I have created myself, if I did own these characters then I'd be hanging out with Elena and Stefan in a cemetery right now :) x_**

**_Please let me know what you think, don't be shy, even bad stuff, I take criticism into serious consideration when I write. _**

**Ever's P.O.V**

Ok, so the bad new is, Vicki's a vampire. The good news….yeah, I got nothin'.

Wait, wait, yes I do, I have my necklace back! I feel much more comfortable with it around my neck.

Not that I think Vicki being a vampire is on the same level as me getting my necklace back…..ish.

Elena is having a pony about it though. She's worried as half the town is out looking for Vicki. The only person I'm worried about is Matt, he doesn't deserve this shit. Matt is such a good brother, he'd be distraught if he let something happen to Vicki.

Damon, Stefan and Sinbad went out to find Vicki, she was about to snack on Tyler when they found her apparently. Can't say the image doesn't make me smile just a little, he can be such an ass sometimes, not that I want him dead or anything. He could stand to be brought down a peg or two though, being munched on by his fuck buddy would probably do it.

I stayed over at the boarding house that night. Elena tried to get me to go with her, but I wanted to be here just in case Vicki needs a familiar face. Stefan took her home and came back looking pretty upset, apparently Elena broke up with him.

I knew there was a chance she might. Elena probably expects me to do the same with Sinbad. I don't think I will though, if I can handle all of this then I can most likely handle anything that gets thrown my way. Besides, it's not Stefan and Sinbad's fault that their older brother is a cold hearted bastard with zero remorse.

"I'm hungry, do you have anything to eat?" Vicki asks. She's sitting on a sofa in one of boarding house rooms. Stefan hands her a mug of what I assume is blood. Animal blood if it's Stefan giving it to her.

I wonder what it must be like to drink animal blood instead of human blood if you're a vampire. I imagine a T-Rex being forced to eat tofu.

Vicki takes a few sips and makes a face, but she keeps drinking it. Damon is sitting with his feet up on the desk, whilst I'm on a chair next to Vicki.

"What is this?" she asks.

"Yeah, what is it Stefan, a skunk, bunny rabbit, bambi? She's new, she needs people blood" Damon drawls with an easy smirk.

Vicki's eyes brighten in a way that worries me a bit,

"Yeah. Why can't I have people blood?"

Stefan sighs and answers,

"Because it's wrong to feed on innocent people Vicki"

Damon rolls his eyes,

"You don't have to kill people to feed, just pick someone tasty and then erase their memory"

"No, no, there's no guarantee you can control yourself. It takes years to learn that, you could easily kill somebody, and then you'd have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which if I haven't made clear is eternity" Stefan argues.

"Don't listen to him, he walks on a moral plain waaayy out of our eyeline. I say snatch, eat, erase"

"Shut it you" I snap at Damon, "You're not helping"

Damon smirks at me,

"I'm just giving the girl options"

I ignore him and turn back to Vicki. Damon's way does make some sense though, not that I'd ever tell him I think that.

"Maybe we could test her limits" I suggest.

Stefan looks at me in shock as Damon huffs out a laugh,

"You want to test her out on someone?" Stefan asks in disbelief.

I raise an eyebrow and reply,

"Not just anyone obviously. I meant me"

Stefan is shaking his head before I've even finished the sentence,

"No. That would be far too dangerous"

I frown,

"Not with three other vampires here to stop her if she goes too far" I argue.

Damon makes a tutting sound,

"I'm with Steffy on this one, she could kill you. Better not chance it"

I turn to glare openly at him,

"What happened to 'she needs human blood'?"

Damon shrugs, he meets my gaze but doesn't answer the question. Before I can say anything else Sinbad walks in, he casts a look around at us and asks,

"What are we talking about?"

"Letting Vicki feed on your girlfriend" Damon answers innocently.

Sinbad's jaw clenches and he snaps,

"No way in fucking hell"

"But-"

"No!" all three of the Salvatore brothers say at once.

"Alright, alright, keep your vampire panties on" I slump down in my seat, annoyed at having my suggestion swept away like that.

Sinbad comes up to me, and in one smooth motion he lifts me out of the chair and sits down with me on his lap. His arms wrap around me and he whispers into my ear,

"Don't sulk baby, I just feel a little more protective than usual after yesterday"

I settle back against him and sigh in acceptance. Stefan looks away from us, either embarrassed or just feeling weird seeing me with Sinbad when I look so much like Elena, especially as she dumped him.

Damon is looking over at us with a strange expression on his face that I don't quite understand. But a moment later he's schooled his expression into one of contented amusment.

"There is nothing about that Logan Fell guy that I killed in here" Damon complains as he looks through the local paper.

Last night Logan almost killed Stefan, but Damon killed him and then Vicki fed on him. Poor Jenna, her long time love is dead, she'll probably call him every name under the sun thinking he's ditched her again.

Damon is fiddling with my dad's old watch, apparently it helped them find Stefan and Vicki in the first place, like some sort of vampire tracker. Weird, why would my family have a tracking device for vampires?

There's a ring at the door and Damon goes to answer it. Not long after Elena walks in looking nervous and even more uncomfortable than she did yesterday. I'm guessing the added drama of her split with Stefan must make things a little worse.

I catch her eye and smile reassuringly, she smiles back and the tension in her body eases slightly.

Elena asks Vicki,

"How are you?"

Vicki makes a face at her and says,

"How are you? You're kidding right?

Elena winces slightly and turns away from Vicki,

"Stefan, can I talk to you in private" she says looking over my shoulder at him.

Stefan stands up,

"Yes, of course" he walks out of the room gesturing for Elena to follow him.

I look over at Vicki, she is still sipping from the mug of blood. When she finishes it off she asks Sinbad,

"Can I have some more?"

Why do I get the overwhelming feeling that this is not going to end well?

Oh right, because it won't.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

Hours after Ever leaves with Elena I hear a lot of noise coming from downstairs. It sounds like Stefan and Damon are arguing over something. Like that's new. But I decide to go downstairs and sort it out this time.

We already have Vicki the baby vamp bouncing around the house, the last thing we need is my brothers to start fighting again. Everything has been relatively calm today despite everything and I want to damn well keep it that way for as long as possible.

When I get downstairs Damon, Stefan and Vicki are by the door. It seems like Damon wants to let his new toy out to play in the garden. Brilliant, because that couldn't possibly go very badly wrong.

"If we're going to teach her then let's teacher her, show her what it's all about" Damon says to Stefan.

"She could hurt someone" Stefan argues, he looks over at me silently asking for support.

I shrug, Vicki looks about ready to cut and run. If we keep an eye on her then surely between the three of us we can keep her out of trouble.

"Just keep it to the front yard"

Damon rolls his eyes,

"It's not like I was planning to take her to Disney land"

"Well, now I have the image of you at Disney land Damon, so thank you for that. Screw Disney anyway, Sea world is where it's at" I smirk at Damon who gives me a dry look of amusement in return.

I've only just about forgiven Damon for what he did to Ever. I'll never trust him with her though. He's too impulsive.

Damon opens the door and heads out with Vicki, Stefan follows them saying,

"This is a bad idea"

No shit, it's a bad idea, but what can you do?

I'm about to follow after them when my phone rings, it's Ever so I pick up right away, worried that something might be wrong. After Elena broke things off with my brother I was half afraid Ever might do the same and decide I wasn't worth all the drama. She hasn't even suggested at it yet, so I think we'll be alright.

"Hey, Ev's, what's up?" I ask her down the phone.

"Jeremy. He wants to see Vicki. He even got into an argument with Elena about it. But it's not like we can tell him why it's not safe for him to see Vicki" she replies sounding frustrated.

My heart twists slightly at the thought of Jeremy getting hurt. I still care about him, he was my main worry when Vicki turned. I know her and Jeremy have a thing going on and that he's quite attached to her. Vicki seems to care for him too, but that won't stop her from tearing into his neck and draining him.

Being a vampire is like nothing else in this world. Everything is heightened to an almost impossible level, especially at first. No matter how much you care about someone you could still hurt them because of the hunger. The insatiable hunger for blood that is always there no matter how many years pass.

"Jeremy won't stay mad forever Ev's, he'll get over it eventually" I say, trying my best to sound like I know what I'm talking about.

I can practically hear Ever's smile down the phone when she replies,

"Thank you for trying to bullshit me into thinking everything will be alright, I appreciate it"

I can't help but laugh, Ever knows me too well even though we haven't known each other for very long,

"I mean it though Ev's, things will get better"

Ever sighs loudly,

"I freakin' hope so otherwise Elena is going to have a panic attack"

After a pause she says,

"I'm on my way back over alright. There's this party tonight, but I don't think anyone is in the mood to go"

"Ok, you can help me stop Damon and Stefan from having a fight over what's best for Vicki" I reply dryly.

Ever snorts out a laugh,

"Oh goodie, I can barely contain my excitement"

We both laugh and shortly after we hang up.

I look over at where Stefan, Damon and Vicki are standing just in time to see Vicki run off using vampire speed.

Shit on a stick in hell!

I go over to them and Damon looks over at me, I give him a 'what the fuck' look and he says,

"Uhhh, my bad"

**Ever's P.O.V**

"She probably went home…shit Matt", the moment I got to the boarding house Sinbad explained the situation.

I immediately thought of Jeremy and Elena, but she said they were staying in, and since Vicki hasn't been invited inside our house as a vampire I'm sure they'll be safe. I contemplate calling Elena, but then I remember how exhausted she looked when I left, I don't want to put more strain on her than she's already been through.

"Good, hopefully she'll eat blond boy wonder" Damon drawls from his position on the sofa. He looks relaxed and unconcerned with what's going on; especially considering it's all his damn fault.

"Shut up Damon" I snap irritably. That man drives me crazy. I really should have brought my bat this time. Shame on me for thinking tonight would actually be drama-free.

Just then I get a text from Elena saying her and Jeremy are actually going to the party. I try to text her back, telling her not to go because of Vicki but I have no credit. When I try ringing her on Stefan's phone she doesn't pick up.

Damn, damn, damn.

Stefan and Sinbad rush out to find Vicki then and I'm left with Damon. Sinbad didn't want to leave me, he doesn't trust Damon, but I said I'd meet them at the party, he finally agreed to leave after sending a **very **threatening look at Damon.

After they're gone Damon comes up to me and says,

"Feel like going to the Grill with me Ev's"

I give him a cold look but ask,

"Why?"

He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at me,

"You'll have to come to find out"

I sigh, but part of me is definitely intrigued. I'd be lying if I said there wasn't part of me that wants to understand the ball of secrets and mystery that is Damon Salvatore. Sinbad, I get, Stefan, I get. But Damon…he's confusing.

I sigh heavily,

"Oh, alright, beats waiting here I guess"

Damon chuckles,

"That's the spirit Ev's"

"Stop calling me 'Ev's', that's a privilege for friends and family only, you are neither"

"Whatever you say, Ev's"

"Asshole" I mutter under my breath.

_**The more reviews and comments I get the faster I'll update. I'd really like to know what you think, so please, please, please tell me**_

_**I have four seasons all planned out, but I need to know if you like it or not. xxx**_


	14. Haunted-part 2

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Haunted part 2

**_This is the fourteenth chapter. Again I own nothing but what I have created myself, if I did own these characters then Damon would be my plus one always ;) xxx_**

**_Please let me know what you think, don't be shy, even bad stuff, I take criticism into serious consideration when I write. _**

**Ever's P.O.V**

Damon leads me over to the bar, he orders us both a drink, which by this point I need. We sit there for a while not saying anything until I finally break and ask,

"Why are we here Damon?"

Without looking at me Damon presses his finger to his lips,

"Shhhhh, Ever, I'm listening out for my cue"

His cue?

What is this, freakin' 'Vampire's in Mystic Falls the musical'?

I look around for who it is he's listening in on. There a few people I recognise, but no one that would be on any use to Damon. That is until I spot Tyler's parents sitting at a table, in costume. Damn it, do I need to make the Vampire's in Mystic Falls the musical joke again?

I don't know why Damon would want to listen in on Carol's conversation with her ass of a husband. If there's one thing me and Tyler agreed on when we were together, it's that his dad is a dick. Not quite on the same level as Damon, but close enough.

Suddenly Mr. Lockwood gets up and stalks out of the Grill, but Carol stays behind. Damon smirks and I lean in close to him to whisper,

"I take it that's your cue"

Damon picks up his drink and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at me. He turns around slightly to make eye contact with Carol. I see her give him the 'look over' and an irrational part of me dislikes that very much.

I don't say anything though as Damon goes over to Carol, most likely to get his flirt on knowing him.

I hold my hand up to order another drink when I see a different bar tender come out of the storage room. My face breaks out into a grin. With all the madness of the last few days I haven't had much of a chance to go to the Grill so I haven't seen him.

"SPENNY!" I shout over at him excitedly, waving my arms around to get his attention. Simon, the other bar tender, smiles in amusement and makes a show of leaving me for Spencer to deal with.

Spencer catches sight of me and glares openly. He marches over and snaps,

"I am not in the mood for you tonight. Leave woman"

I bat my eyelashes at him,

"No way hoesay. I've missed you Spenny. My loins ache for you"

Spencer smacks his forehead with his palm as his face reddens,

"Why me?" he mutters behind his hand.

"Because you're so gorgeous. We have something special Spenny and I don't want to lose it. Our connection is so real" I wink at him.

"Please go away" Spencer groans.

"I'll fight for this love Spenny. Till the bitter end" I reply with a mock two finger salute.

Spencer throws up his arms dramatically and walks away muttering something about 'stupid girls' and a bit more of the 'why me' stuff.

Silly boy. One day he will accept what is clearly meant to be.

But until then…..I get a text from Sinbad, telling me that they've found Vicki at the party.

I get up to leave. When I pass by Damon and Carol, I whisper under my breath that I'm going to the party. Damon looks up and I catch his eye, he nods to let me know he heard.

Vamp hearing. Finally something vampy that's useful to me.

…

Sinbad texts me just as I arrive to say that they've lost Vicki and Jeremy. My stomach flips over at the thought of what might happen to Jeremy. I rush through the car park, my mind whirring with possibilities of where they might be when I suddenly hear Jeremy's voice shouting, "Vicki, no, stop!"

I run in the direction of where his voice is coming from. On the way I pick up an old plank of wood to use as a makeshift weapon. I find Vicki holding Jeremy up against a bus about to bite into his neck.

"Vicki, stop!" I yell.

Vicki pushes Jeremy away from her and comes at me. I waste no time in swinging the plank of wood into her face.

The plank breaks in half having had less than zero affect, if that's even possible.

Vicki grips my arm tight enough to hurt like fuck and then pretty much throws me across the car park.

She comes at me again but Stefan appears out of nowhere and slams her up against the bus. Sinbad is instantly at my side and helping me up. Elena comes up on my other side looking shocked and upset.

But then Vicki manages to shove Stefan away and goes all vamp speed out on us. We all look around frantically trying to catch sight of Vicki.

"Get inside" Stefan tells us.

"Now" Sinbad adds and gives me and Elena a little push towards Jeremy. I take Elena's hand in mine and we grab Jeremy on our way towards a door I hope is open. Elena fiddles with the lock, just as she gets the door open Jeremy is suddenly shoved to the ground by Vicki.

She yanks on my hair to expose my neck and for the third time in the same amount of days a vampire bites into my throat. It's painful, even more so than when Damon did it because Vicki has had little to no practical experience in doing it.

I scream in pain, but when Vicki pulls her fangs out of me she suddenly freezes and I fall to the ground.

I look up to see a pointed piece of wood coming out of Vicki's chest. Stefan is behind her, he pulls the piece of wood out. Vicki is gasping desperately. Just like that I know she's dying. Stefan just killed her to save me.

Jeremy starts shouting Vicki's name as she crumples to the ground. I get to my feet again just as Jeremy tries to rush over to Vicki. Sinbad is there to hold him back, he holds Jeremy firmly.

Jeremy clings onto Sinbad once he's stopped trying to break free of him. The strange intimacy of the moment does not escape my notice. But I push it away for now as there are far more important things to think about.

Elena is breathing hard and staring down at Vicki with a distraught look on her face. I remember that technically this is the first person she's seen die. Yet another death I've had to witness because of Damon Salvatore.

Life just keeps on swinging.

"Take him inside" Elena says to Sinbad.

Sinbad looks over at me with worry in his eyes and I nod to let him know that I'm alright. He still looks unsure but he takes Jeremy away from Vicki as Elena said.

Elena moves forward, tears and a mixture of emotion in her eyes. Stefan calls Damon so that he can deal with Vicki's body.

Not long after Damon shows up. Elena has her face against Stefan's chest, his arm around her. I'm back on the floor on my knees next to Vicki, staring down into her lifeless face.

He comes to stand next to me and says far to casually considering the situation,

"You should all leave, I'll deal with this"

Elena pulls away from Stefan slightly, her eyes sparking with anger,

"You did this." she accuses.

Well, she's not wrong.

"Take her away Stefan, I'll be there in a minute" Stefan glances at me strangely and I plead with him to get my sister out of here before she does or says something that will piss Damon off. After a moment he nods and Elena reluctantly goes with him, leaving me with Damon the vampire smirk master.

I look up at him and as I stand I say,

"This is your fault Damon"

Damon raises an eyebrow, his gaze flickering between me and Vicki's body.

"You confuse me with someone who feels remorse" he replies.

I glare at him,

"This isn't a fucking game Damon. Vicki was a person. Matt's sister. Jeremy's friend. There must be a part of you that feels _**something"**_

Damon takes a step forward, his eyes connecting with mine,

"None of this matters to me. None of it"

In that moment I want to drive a stake through his heart myself,

"People die around you_. Because_ of you. How can that not matter? It matters and you _**know **_it"

I can barely contain my rage and I take the chance to slap him, hard. It has little to no effect on him but I don't care.

Damon slowly meets my gaze again, his eyes full of something else now that I've hit him. Instinctively I try to take a step back, but Damon takes hold of my arm and pulls me roughly up against him. He holds me tightly and I don't do anything as waiting for his next move.

He brushes some hair away from my face and I suddenly become acutely aware that my wound from Vicki is still bleeding quite badly. For a moment I think he'll bite me and my whole body tenses.

But he doesn't, instead Damon whispers into my ear,

"I could tear you apart, right now. And I would feel nothing. Your life is nothing to me. Remember that"

I find my voice then and whisper back,

"I don't believe you"

Damon's grip on me loosens slightly and I jerk away from him. He's staring at me intensely and our gazes lock once more as I back slowly away from him. Damon doesn't make any move to come after me as I eventually force myself to turn away and then leave to find Elena and Jeremy.

Sinbad texts me to say that they've headed over to the Gilbert household.

On my way to my car I hear Matt call after me,

"Ever!"

I stop, using my hair to cover up my neck wound as best I can. Matt comes rushing up to me, he stops and then asks,

"Have you seen Vi-" but then he spots the blood all over me and changes his question to, "Whoah, what happened?" the concern is obvious on his face and suddenly my heart clenches.

I fiddle with my hair trying to cover the wound even more as I answer,

"I'm fine. Some idiotic dipshit got me with some fake blood. I'm going home to have a long shower"

I turn to leave, but Matt hold out a hand to stops me,

"I cant find Vicki. She totally bailed on me"

There's an obvious question in his voice, and my heart clenches again because I know I'm going to have to lie. Lie to _Matt. _The most honest guy in the whole fucking world and I'm about to lie to him.

"I don't know where she is" I answer hesitantly.

Matt sighs and runs a hand through his hair,

"Is this what I'm in for? A lifetime of worrying about her?"

I swallow the huge lump in my throat, and only one things spring to mind for me to say,

"You're a good brother Matt. Better than I am a sister."

Matt huffs out a breath and rolls his eyes skyward for a moment,

"Yeah" his eyes flicker back to mine, "Maybe she went home"

I barely manage to nod and get out the word,

"Maybe"

"Ok" Matt pretty much whispers. He goes to walk away, but I grab onto his wrist, he looks back at me in confusion. I meet his eyes and say,

"Whatever happens to Vicki, Matt, it isn't your fault. Please remember that."

Matt nods, still looking a bit confused as I let go of his arm and he walks away from me.

I rush to my car because I can feel that I'm about to burst with emotion. Once I'm in the drivers seat I allow myself to feel it all. My frustration hits breaking point, and I slam my fists against the car steering wheel as the tears come streaming silently down my face.

…

When I get home both Sinbad and Stefan are waiting on the porch. I ask simply,

"Where are they?"

Sinbad shifts away from the his leaning position and answers,

"Upstairs"

I nod absently and go upstairs to find them. Jeremy and Elena are sitting on Jeremy's bed. I join them silently. Jeremy is grasping a pillow tightly against his chest and Elena looks about ready to drop from exhaustion.

It seems neither of them have spoken much. I sit down in front of Jeremy and place my hands over his as I ask,

"Do you understand what happened tonight?"

Jeremy looks up at me, his face wet and red from crying,

"No, I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but I don't understand"

I take in a deep breath and say,

"She was going to kill me"

"Now she's dead, Vicki's dead" Jeremy says, the anguish obvious on his face.

Elena and I exchange glances,

"I am so sorry, Jer, so-"

"Make it stop. It hurts" Jeremy chokes out.

Elena leans in closer and starts to rub Jeremy's back whilst saying "Shhhhh" quietly.

"It's ok" I grip his hands tighter.

He looks into my face and asks,

"Why does everyone have to die on me?"

My heart breaks for my little brother. For Matt. For Elena. For Vicki. Everyone.

"Oh god" I whisper and pull both Elena and Jeremy into my arms. We hug each other tightly as Jeremy sobs. Suddenly it's like we're all children again and the world feels as big and scary as it did then. Unfathomable. Completely unfathomable.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

When Elena comes outside to talk with Stefan I go upstairs. Ever is just coming out of Jeremy's room when she see's me. Ever closes her brother's door and then walks slowly over to me. I look for permission in her eyes before pulling her into my embrace.

We both hug hard for a good few minutes before we pull apart.

"How is he?" I ask. I still can't get the look of complete anguish and pain that was on Jeremy's face when Vicki died in front of him out of my head. I see it so clearly and it kills me, more than I ever thought it possible.

These Gilberts are making me feels things I'd forgotten I was capable of feeling since I became a vampire. I now remember why I hated them so much.

Ever shakes her head,

"He's a fucking mess. I don't want this for him Sinbad. He's my kid brother."

I cup Ever's face gently in my hands and ask honestly,

"What can I do Ever? I'll do anything"

Ever swallows hard,

"I just want…I want Jeremy to move on from this. But I don't think that'll be possible for him, not this time."

An idea come into my mind and I almost don't suggest it as I'm afraid Ever might hate me for it.

"What if I make him forget?"

Ever blinks up at me for a few moments and then says,

"Forget? Like compulsion?" she bites her lip, "Maybe…..Yes….make him forget. Please. I want you to make him forget"

I nod, secretly glad that she's letting me do something to help, and ask,

"What d you want him to know?"

Ever thinks for a moment and then says,

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town. And she's not coming back, ever. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. That he'll miss her, but that this is for the best"

When Ever is finished telling me what she wants me to say, she moves away from me and allows me past her to Jeremy's room. I expect her to come with me, but she hangs back so I go ahead.

Jeremy is curled up on the bed when I enter. He jerks upright when I sit down next to him on the bed. The hurt on his face cuts through me like a knife and I have to fight all my protective instincts. From the moment I saw Jeremy I knew I'd end up caring about him. I just never expected it to be this much.

Jeremy frowns at me as our gazes meet. I compel him carefully, telling him exactly what Ever told me to. The whole time I think about how brown his eyes are, how beautiful they could be if I ever saw him smiling. I think about how this is all mine and brother's fault. We caused them this pain. We hurt Jeremy and Ever and Elena.

I never wanted to hurt them. Never. But now we have and there's no way to take it back or erase what has already been done.

I also compel Jeremy to sleep and I get him into bed, pulling the covers over him and brushing some of his hair away of his face softly. I have a weak spot for the pretty ones. Two pretty ones in particular now. Ever and Jeremy Gilbert. My two ultimate weaknesses.

Caring for them might just kill me, but there's nothing I can do about it, and some part of me wouldn't want to even if I could.

All our lives have changed, and I have no idea what's going to happen next.

_**The more reviews and comments I get the faster I'll update. I'd really like to know what you think, so please, please, please tell me about it.**_

_**I have four seasons all planned out, but I need to know if you like it or not. xxx**_


	15. 162 Candles-part 1

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

162 Candles part 1

**_This is the fifteenth chapter. Again I own nothing but what I have created myself, if I did own these characters then Jeremy would draw me a picture for my birthday every year ;) xxx_**

**_Please let me know what you think, don't be shy, even bad stuff, I take criticism into serious consideration when I write. _**

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEFFY!" I yell at him.

Stefan rolls his eyes at me, but he can't hide the smile that's slowly forming. We're in his room, Lexi is sprawled out next to me. She showed up last night and jumped Stefan in the library. I found it funny as hell, she always does that and yet my brother automatically shits himself every single time.

"He's old now" Lexi quirks a blond eyebrow at me and I wink back at her. I've missed Lexi, technically she's Stefan's best friend, but Lexi and I have our own special relationship. Especially considering she was the one who turned me.

I didn't become a vampire at the same time my brothers did. I was sixteen when my brothers died because of that vamp bitch. My decision to become a vampire wasn't until four years after that.

Asking Lexi to turn me into a vampire was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I didn't want to be a vampire, in fact for a while the idea disgusted me to my very core. But I didn't do it for me, I did it for my brothers. They needed me, sometimes they still do, to stop them from killing each other.

Lexi was hard to persuade, but eventually she understood why I wanted to do it. Lexi and I have always had an understanding of sorts, mainly that my brothers were both idiots for fucking up their lives because of a _**girl**_**.** Alright, a vampire woman, but still, a _**girl, **__really_?

I'd honestly rather they'd gotten themselves killed over a rock. At least then I could have hit them over the head with it afterwards.

We also agree on quite a few things. For example, we both think Stefan needs to loosen up, like, right now. It is his birthday after all.

I reach out to ruffle Stefan's precious hair, he jerks away and glares at me.

"He _**is **_old, very, very, very, old. And broody. Old and broody"

"Not a good mix" Lexi adds with a playful smirk aimed my way. I send one right back.

"Nope."

Stefan shakes his head in exasperation,

"You two are more annoying together than you are apart, you know that right?"

"Of course"

"And don't you forget it"

Lexi and I say at the same time.

…

"So, when do I get to meet this girlfriend of yours Sin?" Lexi asks, her eyes still sparkling with dry amusement.

Last night after speaking with Stefan alone for some one on one best fwend forever time, Lexi came to my room seemingly intent on reviving another facet of our past relationship.

It was very tempting, but I've never cheated on anyone, mostly because I've never _been _with anyone, and I didn't want to start now. Lexi doesn't see it as cheating, not with us, but then she is over three hundred years old, that colours your opinions on everything eventually.

My feelings for Ever seem to grow stronger every time I see her. Although there is this part of me that feels strangely connected to Jeremy, I can ignore it for the most part, and I hope it is something that will eventually fade.

I lean back on the bed to meet Lexi's gaze,

"It depends what you're planning to say to her if you do. I know you Larry, you'll tell her all sorts of tales about me"

Lexi snorts out a laugh,

"I won't say anything that isn't true Sally"

"That's what I'm afraid of…enough about me, what about your boy-man-significant other type person?"

Lexi sighs, but her grin shines through,

"I do love him"

"More than me?"

"Never"

We both laugh even though it isn't all that funny. Before Lexi turned me I was just Stefan's kid brother to her. But after that things changed between us in ways that I didn't expect. It might have been because we shared a common goal in terms of helping Stefan get to grips with his blood lust.

Or maybe it was because I became a different person after being turned, not dramatically different, but noticeably so at least.

Lexi and I were more than friends or simply lovers back then, and over the years we have slipped in and out of our unique relationship.

Stefan is at the police station along with Elena, Ever and Jeremy going over with the sheriff what happened to Vicki. Not the truth of course. We've all tried to stick with the same story; that Vicki has left town and we don't know where she is or why she left.

I groan and let my head fall back against the pillow,

"Oh alright then. You can meet her"

Lexi claps her hands like an excited child,

"Excellent. And how about this Elena girl Stefan is so broody over?"

"Weeelllll, actually Ever and Elena are sisters"

Lexi's mouth opens wide,

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Twins"

"You two dirty boys. I approve" Lex I winks at me.

"Shut it you" I poke Lexi hard near her hip as I know that is her ticklish spot. Predictably she jerks and instinctively curls into a ball to escape further pokes.

Lexi tries to get me back and soon a full on tickle war is taking place on Stefan's bed. It's ridiculous and childish, but neither of us gives up easily. We probably could have gone on for hours if Stefan hadn't suddenly knocked on the door to get our attention.

"I can't leave you two alone for even a few hours can I?" He says with an amused smile.

Lexi climbs back off me and puts on an innocent face as she replies,

"Stefan, I have no idea what you mean"

"Oh, you can leave us alone, just don't expect us to behave" I add more honestly.

Stefan comes over to the bed and sits down. Lexi goes to her duffel and takes out a blood bag. She offers one to me and I take it. I've been doing the good old bite, drink, erase since I got here, something Ever is aware of, I'd never lie to her about that.

In fact she's offered her own blood more than once even when we aren't having sex. I enjoy drinking her blood, it tastes better than anyone else's, as her brother's did. I'm not sure if it's a Gilbert thing, or if my feelings for them both make the blood taste better somehow. I try not to dwell on it too much.

Lexi arches an eyebrow at Stefan,

"Don't be judgy Stefan"

He smiles warmly at her,

"I would never judge either of you"

I take a straw and stick it into the blood bag,

"Good, because I'm still drinking it even if you are judging me, my self restraint is limited"

Stefan sighs quietly,

"It's better than you drinking from Ever anyway"

My hackles rise at that a bit and Lexi notices.

"Ever offers Stefan, I've never taken it from her by force"

Stefan blinks at me and shifts uncomfortably, again Lexi notices and give me a questioning look. I don't answer, mostly because I don't know what I'd answer with. Most of the time we can ignore that Stefan cares for my girlfriend, not in quite the same way he does Elena, but still enough that we actively don't talk about it.

Changing the subject Lexi asks,

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"Funny you should ask" Damon voice comes from the doorway right before he walks right on in.

"We didn't ask you" Lexi snipes in irritation. Lexi and Damon mutually dislike each other, they didn't always, rather it is something that has grown over time.

Damon ignores her and continues,

"There's a party at the grill. You'll love it, tacky waiters, cheap alcohol, all of Stefan's friends"

Stefan frowns at Damon suspiciously,

"Yeah, I don't want a birthday party"

"Well it's not for you. It's a _**party**_ party, no one's going to known it's your birthday" Damon drawls.

We are all giving him suspicious looks now.

"Whose party is it?" I ask.

"Caroline's throwing it" he answers with a shrug.

"Damon stay away from Caroline" Stefan says at the same time I say,

"If you kill her Damon I will stab you with a butter knife"

Damon rolls his eyes,

"We're friends, it's cool. It's good for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend"

"Or, alternatively, you could stop killing everyone and then they wouldn't think there was a vampire in town at all" I suggest snarkily.

"Ugh, what have you done to our baby brother?" Damon looks over at Stefan with a mock disgusted look on his face.

"What?" Stefan asks.

"He's all caring and humany…I don't like it. What did you do Stefan? You've infected him"

"I support the development of his humanity if that's what you mean Damon"

"You've ruined him" he gestures at me and the blood bags then strides out of the room.

"Dick" I say and Lexi nods in agreement.

"Let's go. Sin says I get to meet your twins" Lexi says after a short pause.

Stefan looks unsure for a moment.

"_Please" _Lexi adds even though both me and Stefan know that she'll force him anyway.

**Ever's P.O.V**

"Come on Elena, get up, Bonnie wants to show us something extra specially cool, or so she says" I wiggle my eyebrows at Bonnie and she rolls her eyes at me.

Elena tries to hide under the duvet, but me and Bonnie yank back the covers. My twin moans and slams a pillow down over her head.

"I really do want to show you both something. It's important. And sercret" Bonnie whispers encouragingly.

Oh fuck, more secrets, I don't know if I can remember them all by this point.

Elena just makes a garbled sound from beneath the pillow in response.

"If you don't come out and play we'll just keep annoying you"

With a frustrated sigh Elena sits up and sits crossed legged with the pillow in her lap,

"What is it?" she asks.

Phew, I was about five seconds away from going to get my bat.

I settle into a seating position next to Elena and wait for Bonnie to show us whatever it is she wants to show us.

Bonnie smiles like a child who just stole the last cookie from the biscuit tin unnoticed. She grabs one of the pillows on Elena's bed and takes out a knife. Before either me or Elena can react Bonnie slites open the pillow and empties a load of feathers out onto the bed.

I arch an eyebrow,

"Is your secret that you're going to kill us with that knife and then dress us up as chickens?"

Elena snorts out a laugh, but Bonnie just smiles at me again. She says,

"My grams just showed me this"

Bonnie holds her hand out over the feathers for a moment, and then suddenly one of the feathers begins to rise on it's own.

I bite back a gasp, Elena doesn't even conceal hers. A moment later Bonnie seems to concentrate harder and suddenly half of the feathers are floating around them. I sit up on my knees and look around at the feathers, I reach out to touch one gently.

It's freakin' amazing.

"Everything my grams said is true. It's impossible, and it's true" Bonnie says.

I grin back at her, me and Elena exchange glances before I reply for the both of us,

"We believe you"

Bonnie let's the feathers fall,

"I really am a witch" she shrugs slightly, "You don't think I'm a freak now do you?"

Elena shakes her head,

"No way Bonnie"

"This is so cool" I add excitedly, I frown then, "But if it's a secret then why did you tell us?"

Bonnie laughs,

"Because you two are my best friends, I don't want to keep secrets from you"

Oh, well now I feel like a crappy friend. Damn. I'll have to make her cake of some sort. Cake in exchange for honesty, that's fair right?

…

Later on Elena, Jenna and I are sitting on the sofa watching something arguably even more impossible and amazing than what Bonnie showed us.

Jeremy. Jeremy _**studying**_. Holy son of a sea biscuit!

"What do you think is going on?" Jenna asks us mock quietly.

Elena shrugs,

"Aliens?

"Body snatchers" I suggest.

"He's obviously not actually Jeremy"

"He's lost it"

Jeremy suddenly stops and looks right at us,

"_**He **_can hear you"

All three of us laugh.

But then Elena slumps back into the sofa and sighs heavily. Jenna raises an eyebrow at me and I mouth 'Stefan'. Our aunt nods and says,

"You're wallowing"

Elena sighs again,

"So are you"

Jenna nods,

"My wallowing is legitimate. I got dumped."

I rest my head on her shoulder,

"Yeah, well, Logan's an assface"

"Very true" Elena agrees.

I feel bad about Logan, I wish we could tell Jenna the truth, but that wouldn't do anyone any good right now. Lying to everyone leaves a bad taste in my mouth, but I don't want to risk Sinbad's safety, or Stefan's, by getting too many people involved. Bonnie and Jenna are better off out of it.

….

I manage to convince Elena to go to the boarding house even though she told Stefan to stay away from her. I really don't get her sometimes. Stefan is so obviously in love with her, and for the most part I stand by my original assessment that Stefan is a good guy. Vampire stuff aside, I think he and Elena could really work as a couple.

We ring the bell and Sinbad answers. He immediately pulls me against him and kisses me firmly on the lips.

Elena looks around, seeming unsure if she's welcome here. I roll my eyes and take her hand so I can pull her with me further into the house. Sinbad follows behind us. Just then though a woman wrapped only in a towel comes walking down the corridor.

Elena freezes up like a bunny in the headlights. Sinbad called me last night and told me about Stefan's friend, Lexi, paying them a visit for Stefan's birthday.

"Oh my God" Lexi looks genuinely shocked at the sight of us, "How-? What-? Who-"

"I'm Ever, and this is my sister Elena, you must be Lexi, right" I say, trying to keep my tone open and friendly despite the fact that Lexi is staring at us like we're ghosts or something.

"Yeah, I'm Stefan and Sinbad's friend" Lexi replies, still looking confused as hell.

"Not Damon's?" I question with a smirk, already anticipating the answer.

Lexi looks both amused and affronted now,

"Not even if everyone else in the universe died. I'd rather be friends with a tree"

I grin and wink at her,

"Then you've got good taste" I turn to Sinbad, "I like her" I look back at Lexi, "Although I am jealous as I wanted Stefan to be _my _best friend, I'll fight you for him, and by fight I mean a fair game of snakes and ladders."

I boss at snakes and ladders.

Lexi laughs,

"I can see why Sinbad likes you"

I shrug,

"Where is my new best friend anyway, he's missing out on my wit?"

Elena is still frozen beside me and looking pretty damn uncomfortable, although I'm not sure why.

Lexi gestures behind her,

"He's in the shower" she looks at Elena as she continues "If you'd like to wait in-"

Elena smiles suddenly and says,

"It was nice to meet you, but I've got to go-"

Before I can say anything Elena is rushing towards the door and practically throwing herself outside. Woah, woman, what was that? Did I miss something?

Sinbad frowns,

"Is she alright?" he asks me.

I shrug,

"I don't know, I'd better go after her and find out"

Sinbad nods in agreement,

"Alright, I'll meet you at the party later then"

"Yep. Good to meet you Lexi, I'll bring my snakes and ladders board to the party ready for battle" I say quickly and then rush after Elena.

_**The more reviews and comments I get the faster I'll update. I'd really like to know what you think, so please, please, please tell me about it.**_

_**I have four seasons all planned out, but I need to know if you like it or not. xxx**_


	16. 162 candles-part 2

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

162 Candles part 2

**_This is the sixteenth chapter. Again I own nothing but what I have created myself, if I did own these characters then Damon and I would be sharing a bottle of bourbon tonight. xxx_**

**_Please let me know what you think, don't be shy, even bad stuff, I take criticism into serious consideration when I write. _**

Sinbad's P.O.V

"You have some serious emotional damage?" Lexi talks into her mirror, but her words are obviously meant for Stefan.

"It's not what you think" Stefan tries to explain, "She isn't Katherine"

"Then they're related because she could be her twin"

I bark out a laugh,

"Nah, she's already got one"

Lexi rolls her eyes at me,

"And you! How could you allow this to happen, let alone encourage it"

I flop down next to her on the bed whilst Stefan paces back and forth like an endangered caged gorilla. I would say tiger or lion, but they just can't pull off the brood face the way a gorilla can.

"Ever is different. She's nothing like Katherine. Ever is honest, and funny, she would never betray me. I love everything about her, she's special" Just the thought of Ever makes me smile like an idiot.

I realise that Lexi is staring at me intensely, suddenly she full on grins,

"Oh my God. You're in love with her"

Some part of me wants to tell her no, that it's not possible for me to be in love with Ever already. But that would be a lie. I am in love with her, and denying it would serve no one,

"Yeah, I am. Love is a lot more complicated than I thought"

Lexi laughs,

"Don't I know it sweet heart"

Lexi and I share a moment of understanding before she turns back to Stefan,

"So, what about you? Explain yourself"

Stefan stops pacing suddenly,

"I'll admit, Elena looking like Katherine was what drew me to her. But that's it. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside, but on the inside they are completely different"

"It's true" I add, "She's not a complete manipulative bitch, so that's a plus"

"No. Elena is warm, and kind and she's caring and she's selfless-"

"Alright brother, don't be giving us a good person grocery list"

But Stefan is lost in his thoughts about Elena. Lexi gives me a look and I shrug.

"Elena makes me forget what I am. She makes me feel human" Stefan continues with his own idiotic smile on his face, "And it's real"

Yeah, as appose to all those fake relationships he's been having with women who look like Katherine bitch Pierce. Riiiight.

I don't say that out loud though because Stefan seems pretty serious. Then again Stefan seems serious about most things. Stefan would look serious whilst making a sandwich. If he made sandwiches. He doesn't. But that isn't my point. Obviously.

Damn. Now I want a sandwich.

Lexi grins at Stefan too,

"You're in love as well then"

Stefan looks down at his hands almost shyly then back up at her,

Yes. I am"

There's a long pause where we don't say anything.

Eventually the tension gets to me,

"Ugh, Damon's right. I am humany."

Lexi shrugs,

"It could be worse"

I nod,

"You're right. I could be blond"

And that's when Lexi punches me in the stomach. It was going to happen eventually, she always gets one punch in on every visit. The reasons quite often vary.

**Ever's P.O.V**

Stefan came round a few hours before the party to speak with Elena. She was still in the shower, so I invited Stefan in to wait for a while, he accepted. The irony of the situation isn't lost on me.

When Elena ran I caught up to her in the car and she immediately started drving away before I could even get the first 'what the hell' question out. But then when I thought the situation through I realised what her problem was.

Elena was jealous. Of Stefan's best friend Lexi. Sinbad told me enough about her for me to realise that Stefan and her had never been romantically involved, a fact I clued Elena in on. I also know that if anyone should be the jealous twin then that's me, since Lexi and Sinbad did have a sexual relationship.

I felt weird about it at first I guess. But Sinbad has never lied to me, he just isn't like that, he's been up front about everything and that means a lot to me. If there's one thing that pisses me off then it's being lied to. I feel terrible when I lie to others, I rarely do actually. All this vampire stuff aside.

Stefan and I are in the living room.

"I told her that you and Lexi are just friends. But it probably wouldn't hurt for you to say it too" I tell Stefan.

He nods with that stoic look on his face. I reach out and touch his arm, getting him to look at me properly,

"Seriously Stef, I think she'll come round if you give her a good reason to"

Stefan seems to relax slightly under my touch. His presence calms me in a strange way, it always has. I've tried not to think about it too much, my sister's guy and all that. But sometimes I wonder why both Elena and I feel the same connection to Stefan.

He places his hand over mine gently, our eyes meet and I search his gaze for signs that he feels this hum of energy between us too. I see a spark of something in his green eyes and for a moment I consider asking him about it.

But just then Elena comes into the room and I pull my hand away from Stefan. We both stand up from the sofa and I excuse myself to allow them time to talk alone. All the weird connectioney stuff aside, I really do want Elena and Stefan to work it out and find a way to be together.

If only because then me and Sinbad won't have to deal with broody siblings anymore.

Ah, living the dream.

…

Later when we are at the party Elena seems to have forgiven Stefan and we are all playing pool together. It's actually a lot of fun, and I'm glad the awkwardness between Elena and Stefan is gone.

I'm getting on with Lexi really well. I can see why Stefan and Sinbad like her. I can also see why Damon so obviously doesn't like her if the cold looks our way are anything to go by.

When I'm up at the bar ordering us drinks Damon comes up to me. I try to ignore him, but ignoring Damon Salvatore is an impossible task. He moves so close to me and trails a finger down my arm, I shiver from the contact. I wish I could say it was from fear, but that would be a lie.

I can feel him, so handsome and dick-like. And far too close to me for comfort.

"Stefan smiles, alert the media" he drawls into my ear.

I shove him, not that it makes much difference as it's like shoving a brick wall. All three of the Salvatore brothers, that's all they are, hot brick walls of metaphorical steel.

"Yeah, because you've given him so much to be happy about, you vampy pain in the ass" I reply with an eye roll.

Damon smirks down at me,

"Aw, you're right. Poor Stefan, persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother"

"Woah, those are some fancy words you're using Dracula boy. Piss off and annoy someone else before Sinbad see's you and goes all Alpha male on us both" I snap back.

"Ooohhh, but that sounds like some real fun. Did he tell you about him and Lexi doing the deed. A lot." Damon wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and I resist the urge to smack him in the face.

"Yes actually he did. I'm cool with it. I like Lexi"

"Ugh, why?"

"Lots of reasons. The main one being she thinks you're a dick"

Damon makes a mock affronted face,

"Rude, Ev's, so rude"

"I'll be even ruder in a minute if you don't shut up"

Then I play my words back to myself and wince. Damon is smirking like there's no tomorrow now,

"I think I'd like that Ev's. We could have some fun together. Go on, you know you want to"

He leans in and lets his lips graze my jaw. I shiver again and silently curse my weakness when it comes to Damon. A big part of me knows how dangerous he is, how much of a bastard he can be. But there is also a part of me that can't write him off as completely evil either.

I'm about to reply when Elena suddenly appears, a scowl on her face. She glares daggers at Damon,

"I don't know what you're up to Damon. But leave us alone, and don't kill anyone, you've been awful enough already."

Damon moves away from me slightly and gives Elena a bored/amused look. His earlier expression of heat and playfulness forgotten.

"Does it get tiring, being so self-righteous?"

Elena lets out a huff and replies,

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths"

Elena grabs my arm then and drags me away, without even letting me get our drinks. Over my shoulder I look back at Damon as he says,

"Well consider this psychopaths feelings hurt"

"Dick" I mutter under my breath.

"Heard that Ever"

"Goodie for you asshole"

Damon's laughter follows us as Elena pulls me away from the bar.

…

As I'm coming back from the bathroom Lexi comes up to me and hands me a shot. We stop at a near by table. Sinbad and Elena are playing pool to the death by the looks of things, Stefan is standing quite close to her, watching with a grin on his face.

I like a grinning Stefan, it's so different to his usual stoic expression.

I swig the shot, as does Lexi, and say,

"Vampires drink a lot of alcohol"

Lexi laughs,

"Hell yeah, it helps us fight the cravings"

I laugh too as a thought pops into my head,

"You know, I haven't seen Stefan drunk yet. I've seen Sinbad drunk, it's definitely a sight to behold. But with Stefan I can't even imagine it, he always seems so-"

"Uptight" Lexi finishes for me.

"Yeah, kind of. He's a serious guy. But he's letting it loose tonight, what you do to him? Voodoo? Drugs? Rain dance…or should that be happy dance?"

"Well, when you've known someone for over a hundred years you can really be yourself around them" Lexi explains with a shrug.

I nod, it makes sense. I feel more comfortable with Matt, and even Tyler, because I've known them for what feels like forever. Although Sinbad makes me feel comfortable enough to be myself too even though we haven't known each other for very long.

"I don't know if Stefan will ever be able to be himself with me. I think I make him nervous, what with my….strong personality and all"

Lexi smiles at me,

"Maybe not yet. But I've seen the way he is with you. He's a lot more himself with you than he is with most people. The rest will come with time, trust me"

"How about Sinbad?" I ask hesitantly, I want to know if my strong feelings for Sinbad are as real for him as they are for me.

Lexi smirks then and answers,

"I've never seen him this connected to another person. I didn't think he'd ever fall in love with anyone. Until now"

I try to conceal my grin, I don't quite manage it, so I swig another shot to distract myself before I start dancing on the spot or something equally disastrous.

By complete accident my eyes meet Sinbad's and he winks at me and my heart skips a few beats in response. My gaze then sweeps to Stefan, he seems to sense my gaze and he smiles openly. I avert my eyes back to Lexi, but not before I catch sight of Damon. He's watching me, and suddenly heat rises in my body.

Lexi snaps my attention back to her when she says,

"Listen, take it from someone who's been around for a long time; when it's real, you can't walk away"

After my parents died I didn't think my life could change anymore than it already did. But obviously I was wrong. The Salvatore's have rocked my world upsidown, at least this time, for the most part, I think I like it.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

When the sheriff and her deputies start dragging Lexi away, all four of us immediately try to get to her. But when we reach the door there are two deputies guarding it against anybody leaving.

"Let's go out the back way" Stefan nods at me and we all make our way to the back exit of the grill.

Once we're outside it doesn't take us long to find Lexi being held by two men, the sheriff leading them. I stop us at the corner. Lexi is strong, she should be able to get away from just three humans.

Sure enough Lexi comes back to life fast and throws the two men away from her. She snarls at the sheriff and starts stalking towards her. The sheriff pulls a gun and fires a few shots, but they have no affect on Lexi.

I'm about to step in and cause a distraction for Lexi when suddenly Damon appears and stakes Lexi through the heart. Elena gasps and Ever lets out a whispered "_No_". Shock racks my mind as I stare in disbelief at what my oldest brother has just done.

I turn back to Stefan, the pain on his face hits me even harder. There is no going back from this, no way to undo what has been done.

Without another word Stefan stalks away from us. Elena goes after him, but he shrugs her off. They have a heated discussion and then Stefan stalks off again angrily.

Suddenly I feel Ever's hand on my arm and on instinct I pull her against me. My embrace is tight, and Ever buries her face in my chest. Her hand strokes my back soothingly,

"I'm so sorry" she whispers.

My heart breaks a little with those words.

…

Eventually Ever lets me go and I say a swift goodbye. Knowing that my brothers are going to have one hell of show down tonight. Part of me wants to let Stefan kill Damon, the bastard deserves it. But that would destroy Stefan, and I cannot allow that.

When I get home Stefan already has Damon pinned up against the wall. From the state of the room I'd say they've been throwing each other around a bit. The rage is clear on Stefan's face, and when I see the stake in his hand I shout,

"No Stefan!"

But Stefan stabs the stake right into Damon. My eyes widen until I realise he missed Damon's heart.

"I did this for us. So we'd all be safe" Damon manages to choke out.

Stefan growls angrily,

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself", he twists the stake, which elicits a lot of sputtering sounds from Damon.

"You missed"

"No. You saved my life, now I'm sparing yours. We're even" Stefan lets go of the stake and backs away from Damon.

As Stefan passes me by the door we share a look of understanding and mutual grief over the loss of our friend.

Damon tries to pull the stake from his stomach and I watch him for a moment. His eyes meet mine,

"Don't look at me like that Sin, this doesn't involve you"

I bite back a snarl and use my vampire speed to slam that stake even deeper into him. Damon yells out in pain and I smile,

"It always 'involves' me you fucking prick. If you were anyone else, _**anyone else, **_then I would make you suffer. I would cause you so much pain. You'd beg for death by the time I was through with you."

I yank the stake out and plunge it back into a different part of his stomach. Then I get up and leave the room. Killing Lexi was a mistake. A mistake I will one day make him pay for.

_**The more reviews and comments I get the faster I'll update. I'd really like to know what you think, it gives me inspiration. xxx**_


	17. History Repeating

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN 

History Repeating

**_This is the seventeenth chapter. Again I own nothing but what I have created myself, if I did own these characters then Damon and Stefan would be helping me bake a cake for my brother's birthday tomorrow. xxx_**

**_Please let me know what you think, don't be shy, even bad stuff, I take criticism into serious consideration when I write. _**

**Ever's P.O.V**

"Have you even talked to Bonnie?" I ask Caroline as we walk into school.

"No" Caroline answers, she flicks her hair mean girls stylie, "I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move"

Oh goodie.

Caroline is pissy with Sabrina a.k.a Bonnie because she wouldn't give back this necklace thing that Caroline gave her. Yet another thing that is all Damon's fault. That bastard. That handsome smirk master bastard.

Killing Lexi was one step to far, for both of his younger brothers. In fact I'm surprised the idiot is even still alive right now.

I sigh,

"Well, Elena might say 'be the bigger person' blah blah blahness"

Caroline laughs and asks,

"What do you say?"

"I say, hell, just fight it out and then hug. Simples"

Caroline seems to be thinking that over.

"Who's side are you on?" she asks.

Side? There are sides? What is this, 'West side story'? There are no sides in this situation.

"I'm Switzerland baby, make no mistake"

Caroline rolls her eyes, but she's smiling too.

"How are things with Elena and Stefan?"

I shrug,

"Better. I think"

Elena really is blowing hot and cold with her feelings for Stefan. She's weird. Just kiss his face, make everybody happy I said to her this morning. She did not appreciate my superior advice, in fact she called me childish. I was almost obliged to point out that I'm the one in the mature loving relationship thank you very much.

With Sinbad.

Who's basically a bad boy from a 90s movie mixed with a modern day rock star.

I love him though, which is what counts in the grand scheme of things.

"How about you and Sinbad? Any drama?"

I shrug again,

"Not between us specifically"

Which isn't actually a lie. Technically all the drama in our relationship is because of our siblings. But hey, who ever said family was meant to make you happy? Sinbad says that family exists to make you miserable, and with Damon as his family I can see what he means.

The bell rings and Caroline says,

"See you later"

"Yeah, see you"

Caroline passes by Matt and he basically ignores her. His eyes meet mine and he gives me that all American boy smile. I go up to him and we start walking to History.

As we walk to class together I ask,

"What was that with Caroline?"

Matt looks down and he mumbles something I can't understand,

"Uh, what was that Matty, come on, I hear you took her home after the party. Did she come on to you? Did some underage sexy stuff happen? Matty….did you cuddle?"

Matt starts laughing, but it's nervous laughter,

"No. NO you mentalist! And….it wasn't cuddling exactly"

I make my eyes go wide,

"Ah, so you're paying it cool bananas. Good, good, I have taught you well"

"Shut up Ever. I'm not playing anything"

"Liar, liar batman boxer shorts on fire Matty"

Matt rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything else. I'm still smirking at him as we sit down, but he seems determined to ignore me. Rude.

Apparently we get a new teacher today. I can barely contain my excitement. It isn't physically possible for me to get enough sarcasm into those words.

Elena and Bonnie are already sat down. My twin looks grumpy, and Bonnie just looks tired, like, really, really tired. I mouth 'are you alright?' to Bonnie and she shrugs, which is not an inspiring answer.

Our new teacher says,

"Alrighty" and then writes his name on the board.

"Alaric Saltzman, it's a mouthful, I know, doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family immigrated here in 1754 to Texas. I however was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great grandfather, who I'll never be able to thank enough. But, you, can call me Rick"

Our new History teacher is kind of hot. That should be a creepy thought, but it's true, he is hot in an older guy scruffy kind of way. I should introduce him to Jenna, she'd like him; it'd get her mind off Logan scum Fell as she has taken to calling him again at every opportunity.

I look over at Stefan's desk. No doubt my sister has noticed his absence too. I wish I was at the boarding house with Sinbad and Stefan, I think they both need a break from their brother's…Damonyness. So could I actually, he's been popping up in my dreams again, and it's really annoying.

Elena has no idea how lucky she is that she's got Stefan's interest and not Damon's. Anymore of him and I might have to plan a Salvatore staking of my own.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"Rise and shine, you'll be late for school" Damon comes sauntering into Stefan's room.

Stefan and I had been talking about things before we were interrupted by our dick of a brother. We need locks for our doors. Fuck that, we need attack dogs and booby-traps that involve vervain darts.

Stefan frowns over at Damon,

"Wha-what are you doing?"

We've talked about this. Stefan needs to stop asking him stupid questions.

"What Stefan really means by that is, piss off you frustrating bastard"

Damon holds out a drink for each of us,

"Peace offering"

Asshole.

Stefan goes to his wardrobe and gets out a t-shirt.

"Come on, you need it for blood circulation, does dead flesh good" Damon holds the drink out to me.

I lean against the bed post and raise an eyebrow at him.

Suddenly Damon loses the smirk and says,

"Aright, I'm sorry"

"Fucking hell, did you hear that Stef, Damon's sorry. Whoop di freakin do."

"I really am….sorry"

"That looked painful"

"It was"

"Good, now, like Stefan said, piss off"

Damon huffs out a frustrated breath,

"I got the town off our backs. It was for the greater good. But I'm sorry"

Stefan comes out of the bathroom now wearing the shirt he picked out and gives Damon his best 'I smell bullshit' face.

Damon sighs as if we're being the difficult ones,

"To prove it, I'm not gonna feed on a human, for at least a…week. I'll adopt a Stefan diet, just nothing with feathers"

Stefan's jaw clenches,

"So, really, killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, but somehow, it's worthy of humour"

Oh, Stefan just made a funny.

Damon frowns for a long moment,

"Are you mimicking me?"

"Yes Stefan, now that the secret society of vampire haters is off our back, I can get back to my routine of 'how can I destroy Stefan's life this week'"

"And I can go back to sulking and Elena longing and forehead brooding….this is fun, I like this"

"And I will finally reveal my ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls"

Well that's not happening.

"Yeeeaaahh, I'm done"

I look between my two older brothers,

"You two. Are morons. I've been saying that for over a hundred years and I still stand by it now"

They don't seem about to kill each other, which means I don't have to be here, so I walk out of the room and leave them to it. I may be the youngest, but sometimes I swear I'm the only one who stopped being a twelve year old.

**Ever's P.O.V**

"So the necklace belonged to Emily?" I ask.

Bonnie's just been telling me and Elena all about her creepy dreams involving Emily Bennett, Bonnie ancestor.

"Yeah. I think she's using it to communicate with me" Bonnie replies. She looks so tired and upset that I reach out and take her hand.

"What does Grams say?" Elena asks.

Bonnie shakes her head,

"I can't call her. She'll tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it, I want it gone"

I can't blame her, it sounds awful. I know Damon wants the necklace, although I have no idea why, but it gives me a bad feeling.

…

After school Stefan and Sinbad are waiting for me and Elena on a lunch table. I smile at Sinbad and he gives me that drop dead gorgeous grin of his right back.

Stefan and Elena go off a little ways away to talk privately. The moment I reach Sinbad he pulls me into a deep kiss that rocks my world right down to my toes.

When we finally pull back I ask,

"What's going on with….everything?"

Sinbad smiles sadly, I hate that look on his face, it's so unlike Sinbad to let stuff get to him. But Damon killing Lexi has really hit him quite hard, and I'm doing my best to be there for whatever he needs from me.

"Ah, it's alright. Damon and Stefan have resorted to behaving like children who are fighting over a toy"

"So, much of the same then"

Sinbad smiles again and I feel myself return it,

"Yep. Oh the joys of having two brothers who are constantly at odds. One day I'll lose my shit and just kill them both in their sleep"

"A bit anti-climatic"

"You're right. I need a better murder plan than that. I think it should involve an emu and a pencil"

"I'm intrigued. Where will we get the emu from?"

"Uh, emu farm?"

"There are EMU FARMS? What are we even still doing here? Lets go to an emu farm damn it"

"Hell yes! Google search here we come!"

We start chuckling like hyenas from the Lion King.

Sinbad puts his arm around me and we sit on the bench in comfortable silence for a while. Right up until Sinbad snorts out another laugh.

"What?" I ask.

Sinbad turns to me and grins,

"Baby, we're going to an emu farm for Valentine's day"

Sinbad and I crack up and laugh far louder and longer than two fully grown humans(ish) should at the thought of going to an emu farm.

…

"I have an idea, why don't we have a séance?" Caroline practically jumps up and down on the spot in excitement.

Oh crap.

Bonnie ended up throwing the necklace away, quite dramatically I might add. Elena and I told Sinbad and Stefan about the necklace and they apparently remember it as belonging to Katherine. The two brothers have gone in search of Damon so they can get some answers out of him.

Even though Bonnie threw the necklace away it somehow ended up back in her bag. Creep factor five hundred anyone.

At least Caroline and Bonnie have made up, after a mini bitch fight where Bonnie revealed her witch status to Caroline.

A mistake obviously if a séance is her first reaction. I don't want to talk to any freakin' ghosts. I got enough problems with vampires and witches and weird ass necklaces without anymore supernaturally shit being added in.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Bonnie murmurs with a desperate look at me to end this madness.

"Come on, let's summon some spirits, this Emily ghost has a lot of explaining to do" Caroline argues with that same peppy enthusiasm that makes her the perfect cheerleader.

I groan as it looks like Elena and Bonnie might be going along with it.

"Ah, if you three want to do a séance then I'm out of here. I believe in ghosts alright, doesn't mean I want to have a chat with one" I say with a shrug.

I get out of that house before I can be persuaded (Caroline) to stay out of guilt (Elena). I get the car and drive to the grill. Hopefully Sinbad and Stefan have had some luck with convincing Damon to talk about his evil plans.

…

_**-My brothers want to know the truth. But there's only one person I'll tell. Come to the football field Ev's-**_

When I get the text I tell myself to ignore it. I tell myself that it cannot end well if I go. But somehow I still find myself driving to the football field like a prize moron.

It doesn't take me long to find him. Damon is standing in the middle of the football field. He smirks when he see's me and I can already feel regret washing through my body in waves. No good can come of this. But I don't turn around and walk away like any sane person would do.

Nope, stupid old me. I go walking right up to him.

When we are standing only a few feet apart I ask,

"So, what is the truth Damon? Why are you really here?"

Damon tilts his head slightly and regards me for a moment,

"Katherine is….alive…sort of…ish...it's a long story"

I nod, doing my best to hide my shock. I remember that spark of hope I saw when he first spoke of Katherine. Now I know I wasn't imagining it.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"In a tomb under the church"

"Why?" I feel like an idiot asking all these questions like this, but as long as Damon's talking then I'll carry on asking.

Damon seems to consider my question for a moment before answering,

"I begged Emily to protect Katherine, she did in return for me saving her children and keeping her bloodline safe. That's the only reason why I haven't ripped your little witchy friend's throat out to get the necklace"

I frown,

"What does the necklace have to do with anything?"

Damon smiles at that,

"Emily ceiled the tomb with a spell. She needs the necklace to open it"

"Alright"

Damon barks out a laugh,

"'Alright'? That's it. I choose to tell you my diabolical plan and you say 'alright'?"

I shrug and make a face,

"Oh, sorry, what do you want me to say-'wow Damon that is so not as evil as we all thought, well done you dickhead'"

"So feisty Ev's, I like it" Damon smirks at me, his blue eyes alight with amusement and my stupid heart does a stupid flip.

Salvatore's are going to kill me with their stupid smiles and their stupid smirks and their stupid, stupid sexiness.

Damon moves closer to me. I try to take a step back, a big one, but Damon reaches out and grabs hold of my arm. He pulls me against him and holds me there firmly. He dips his head to trace his lips over my jaw. Damon's teeth come out to play as he nips my throat, I shiver under his lips.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Damon let her go now!" I hear Stefan shout from somewhere behind me.

I try to yank myself away from Damon. He holds onto me for a few more seconds, probably just because he can, and then lets me go. I take a few steps away from him and turn to see Stefan striding towards us.

"Ah, brother, you've always had the worst possible timing you know that" Damon drawls with a pointed look at me. A look I ignore.

I can feel Stefan's gaze on me, he checks me over for any damage Damon might have caused and I move closer to him. He's always had a knack for making me feel safe. I want to ask where Sinbad is, although I'm so glad he didn't just see Damon touching me like that, he would have kicked his ass for sure.

"What's going on Damon? We were at the Grill and you just ran off" Stefan says in annoyance having determined that I am not dying or bleeding from anywhere.

Damon shrugs casually,

"I got bored. Thought I'd hang out with your girlfriend…no, wait, she's our baby brother's girlfriend. Damn, I'm losing track of who fancies who around here"

Suddenly my phone starts to ring, it's Elena so I pick up despite the Salvatore stare off going on in front of me.

"**Oh my god! It's Bonnie, she possessed or something by Emily's ghost"**

"_What!? Where is she now?"_

"**I don't know she just….wait Fells church, by the old cemetery"**

"_Oh, hang on. Stefan's here, we'll go find her ok"_

I hang up before Elena can ask any questions. It's clear both Damon and Stefan listened in to my conversation. Vamp hearing is annoying. And rude.

Damon is already vamp speeding to Fells church before I even end the call. Stefan meets my eyes and he reaches out to take my hand. I look down at it for a moment before taking it and allowing him to swing me up into his arms.

Before we go I explain the basics of what Damon told me to Stefan and then text Sinbad to meet us there.

This is not good, so not good.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

It's been a while since Stefan went out to find Damon. I stayed behind to see if he'd come back. But it's getting more and more likely that he won't. Getting Damon to tell us his plan was a bust, as I knew it would be.

So here I am, stuck waiting for Stefan to text me with Damon's whereabouts.

I'm halfing my attention between Jenna and the new guy Alaric, and Jeremy. I like Jenna, the few times we've spoken has told me a lot about the woman who is trying hard to raise three teenagers by herself.

I will admit that Jeremy is holding most of my attention. Ever since I used compulsion on him I know he's been behaving differently. He seems to be losing the druggie look, which makes him look even more beautiful, as I thought it would.

Those big brown eyes of his just draw me in every time. I've gotta stop thinking of him like that. I mean, he's Ever's _**brother, **_who am I, Katherine? Ugh, I just internally shuddered at the thought.

When my eyes flicker back to Jeremy I catch his gaze and realise he knows I've been watching him. Damn, that's not good. But, hell, if he already knows then…

I get up and go over to where Jeremy is sitting. He frowns up at me the same way he did when we first met in the cemetery.

"Hi, Jer, mind if I sit down?"

Jeremy's eyes widen in surprise, but he shrugs and says,

"Uh, alright"

I sit in the seat opposite him that his aunt vacated not long ago. We just look at each other for a long moment, and I'm content to simply watch him. And, yes, I am fully aware of how creepy that sounds.

Jeremy breaks the silence by saying,

"So…how…are you?"

I almost laugh at his confusion mixed with slight anxiety,

"Not bad, my brothers are being a pain in the ass, but apart from that"

Jeremy does laugh at that. His laugh is low and it changes his face completely from moody teen to cute young guy.

"My sisters do my head in too sometimes"

"I think it's meant to be that way"

"What is?"

"Family. Siblings especially, they're meant to drive you crazy"

Jeremy nods in agreement,

"That's what my dad used to say when me and Ever would fight-"

Jeremy suddenly breaks off, as if just realising he mentioned his parents. That deep rooted sadness fills his brown eyes and my heart twists with the need to wipe it away.

I lean forward and say,

"My father used to give me hell for fighting with my brothers. He said there was nothing more important in life than family, and that meant we had to stick together no matter what"

Curiosity replaces the sadness in his eyes. Jeremy bites his lip, and for a moment all I can think about is tasting him again. I want to so badly that it's almost ridiculous. Jeremy brings me back to myself by asking,

"What happened to your dad?"

I think back to that night when Stefan murdered our father and have to fight a grimace,

"He was killed"

Jeremy sits forward,

"By who?"

I tilt my head slightly,

"More of a what really"

"What then?"

I smile sadly,

"A monster"

Before Jeremy can ask any more questions I get a text. It's from Ever telling me to meet her at Fells church right away. I say a swift goodbye to Jeremy and rush over to the church, a very bad feeling twisting up my insides.

…

"You can't do this Damon" I shout in his face.

The idiot is going to unleash twenty-seven vampires on Mystic Falls to save that bitch Katherine. Me and Stefan cannot allow that to happen.

When I got to the woods it didn't take me long to find Ever and Stefan. They filled me in on Damon's ridiculous master plan. I'll say it again, my big brother is an idiot.

We found Bonnie and Damon by the church. Bonnie, or I should say Emily's ghost, is doing a spell to destroy the necklace. I say good riddance, the last thing we all need is a bunch of starving vampires getting out of the tomb and wreaking their revenge on the entire town.

"WHY NOT!" Damon shouts back, struggling to get out of the grip I have on his shoulders, "They killed twenty-seven people, and they called it a war battle, they deserve whatever they get"

I shake my head in disbelief,

"Twenty-seven _**vampires **_Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back"

"This town deserves this" Damon whispers.

"Bullshit!" I yell angrily.

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened over a hundred years ago" Stefan argues.

As if we need to argue over how moronic this all is.

I keep looking over at Ever, making sure she's out of harms way, at least for the most part.

Damon glares between Stefan and me,

"There is _**nothing**_ innocent about these people. And don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much. And they'll burn your little grand witch right along next to us when they find out"

"Things are different now" Emily says.

I turn, letting my grip on Damon loosen.

"Don't do this" Damon pleads.

"I can't free them. I won't" Emily replies, an absoluteness to her tone that I remember quite clearly from all those years ago. It would almost be funny if it weren't so stupidly dramatic as well.

"NO" Damon shouts as Emily begins the spell. Fire lights up all around her and Damon tries to rush at her. Stefan and I hold him back.

Ever is staring at Bonnie open mouthed. She takes a step forward, but I catch her eye and shake my head. She nods in understanding and stops.

Bonnie throws the necklace up into the air and it explodes. Immediately the fire around her begins to die down. Elena comes running out of the trees and Ever grabs onto her sister, the two of them clutch at one another tightly.

With so much distraction Damon manages to get around us and attack Bonnie. I yank him away from her and Stefan bites into his wrist to feed her his blood so she'll heal. Ever and Elena rush over to Bonnie as I keep an eye on Damon to make sure that's his last outburst tonight around the girl I love.

Later after Ever has left with Elena and Bonnie, Stefan and I go to talk to Damon. He won't look at us, and I can practically feel the emotion in his voice when he says,

"It was real for me"

I always knew Damon loved Katherine more than Stefan ever did. I also know that she doesn't deserve that kind of love from anybody. Not then, and certainly not now.

I love Ever, I truly do, and I will do anything to protect her, even if that means letting my brother be miserable without the woman he loves for the rest of eternity.

_**Alright this was a long one. I spent a lot of time on it, so let me know what you think please. Especially about Ever/Sinbad, Ever/Damon, Sinbad/Jeremy so far. I need to know what you think so I can do it right. xxx**_

_**The more reviews and comments I get the faster I'll update. I'd really like to know what you think, it gives me inspiration. xxx**_


	18. The Turning Point

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

The Turning Point

**_This is the eighteenth chapter. Again I own nothing but what I have created myself, if I did own these characters then Matt would be my first love xxx_**

**_Please let me know what you think, don't be shy, even bad stuff, I take criticism into serious consideration when I write. _**

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"So, any idea of where you'll go?" I ask Damon.

My eldest brother is leaning against the window and I pour us both a drink. Since Damon is supposed to be leaving because he can no longer free Katherine from the tomb, thank every single star in the universe for that by the way, we've actually fallen back into our usual brotherly routine of not hating each other.

I hand one of them to Damon and he takes it with a nod of thanks.

Damon shrugs,

"I don't know. London maybe. See some friends"

I bark out a laugh,

"Wait….you have friends. Who are these people? I want names and numbers so I can call them to check you aren't lying"

Damon smiles sardonically at me,

"You're right Sin, I only have you. So, where we going?"

"_**We**_**,** aren't going anywhere brother. In case you've forgotten, I'm in love with my girlfriend and have no intention of leaving her."

"Ah, but does she love you" Damon questions me with that irritating smirk I've come to expect and barely tolerate.

Does Ever love me?

Now, that's a question I've been trying not to ask myself. I'd like to think the answer is yes, but considering we haven't actually said that to each other yet, I don't want to assume anything.

Damn relationship politics. I knew there was a reason I never wanted to be in one of these things before.

It's fucking hard. And not in the fun way.

"Nice try Day. But I'm not leaving. Go bug Stefan about it."

"I can't, he's gone to _**school"**_

Both me and Damon share a mutual shudder at the thought of going to a High school. By _**choice. **_If there's one thing I know after all these years then it's that school is shit no matter what century it is.

"He loves Elena you know" I say after a lengthy pause that was just on the right side of comfortable.

Damon chuckles darkly,

"I know. You should watch out though baby brother, he cares about Ev's too much for his own good"

Ev's? Did he just call my girlfriend Ev's?

It takes more will power than I'd like to let that one go.

I give Damon a hard look,

"I could say the same about you big brother. For whatever reason Ever doesn't hate you yet"

"That's because she doesn't really know me" Damon drawls. He seems half amused, but there is something in his eyes that tells me he's interested beyond what he appears to be.

"I'd like to keep it that way Damon. I know you care about her"

Damon rolls his eyes, but he doesn't say no, and for Damon that actually means a hell of a lot.

"Where are you actually going Damon? Tell me, I won't even tell Stefan if you don't want me to. Pinkie swear."

Damon looks me over for a few long moments before finally replying,

"I'm going to find another way to open the tomb"

Oh shit on a stick.

I should have known he wouldn't let it go so easily. One hundred and forty-five year old obsessions are hard to break I suppose.

"Damon, could you not just let it go? For my sanity? For yours? For the sake of the whole bloody universe's?"

"You could help me" is all Damon says.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair in frustration,

"Damon the only reason I would ever help get Katherine out of that tomb is so that I could kill her for what she did to you and Stefan"

Damon looks away from me then and there's a tense silence, it hangs between us like something tangible in the air. I know how he feels about her, and he knows how I feel about her. But we've never really talked about it properly, at least not for a long time.

I'm about to say something else when the doorbell rings. Damon and I frown at each other for a moment before I go to answer it. Sheriff Forbes is standing there looking nervous and tad shifty for someone who's meant to be on the side of the good guys.

"I'm here to see Damon" She says, a brisk confidence in her tone.

'_**I'm here to see Damon'**_, now if that wasn't the most ominous sentence in existence.

No good is going to come of this, I can feel it.

I smile as warmly as I can considering,

"You definitely aren't the first law enforcement officer to say that" But before I can say anything else Damon is there behind me and ushering the Sheriff inside our house.

Bad, bad, so very bad.

Damon takes the Sheriff out the back, for '_**privacy'.**_

I listen in on their conversation and the bad feeling in my stomach just gets worse and worse. There's another Vampire in town. Fuck a duck. Just when I though the drama might finally be winding down. One crazy vampire, a.k.a my brother, is enough for Mystic Falls. Maybe they heard Damon was leaving and decided they wanted his job of 'royal pain in Sin's ass'.

This whole fucking Council thing has me on edge. I hate to think of it, but I might actually have to team up with Damon on this one. The thought alone makes me feel slightly kill-y. I'm hungry too. Ever offered to let me feed on her last night, but I didn't want to risk taking too much. She tastes so good that it threatens even my solid self control.

I call Stefan to impart the wonderful news, and tell him to let Ever and Elena in on it. I may want to keep Ever safe and out of all this shit, but I won't lie to her. Not about stuff like this especially.

Even if she doesn't love me. Fuck, that thought hurts like a bitch. Once Damon and I have dealt with this new vampire a-hole whose wrecking our town, then I'll hopefully have more time to spend on my relationship with Ever.

Yeah, and maybe I'll turn into a fucking elephant and float up to the moon while I'm at it.

**Ever's P.O.V**

Stefan pulls Elena and me aside at lunch to tell us that there's a new vampire eating people in town.

Fucking great. It's not like we don't have enough vampires around already. Not that I want Stefan or Sinbad gone. I'm not even going to mention Damon because my…ok, I'm not going to call them feelings, I'm not, but there is something there that makes me not want to think about him leaving.

Which means there is something horribly wrong with me. Very drastically wrong.

"So what do we do about it?" I ask Stefan.

Stefan shakes his head,

"Nothing. You don't have to do anything. Damon and Sinbad are tracking him right now, between the two of them they should be able to handle whoever it is"

I don't even want to contemplate what could happen if they can't handle the mysterious new vampire. Nothing good, obviously. Something very death-like, probably.

"We want you two to be careful" Stefan continues. His eyes linger on me as he says, "We don't want you to do anything that could put you in harms way"

Well, now I'm offended.

"I shall have you know that I never put myself in harms way. I get shoved in harms way. By all you people" I gesture madly at Stefan and Elena.

Elena snorts out a laugh,

"Oh, yeah, who went to meet Damon at night alone"

I narrow my eyes at her. Good looking bitch, she's always undermining me in front of my new best friend.

"Yeah, well….shut up"

Elena raises an eyebrow,

"That's it?"

I cross my arms over my chest,

"No…give me a minute"

Elena rolls her eyes and turns back to Stefan. See, I said so, evil twin. Pure evil.

I leave Stefan and Elena to their special 'stare at each other fairy tale style' time and go to head back inside. But half way to my next class I get a text from Damon,

-**Meet me in the parking lot. I need your help to find the new vampire in town-**

I think for a moment about going back to find Stefan and tell him about it. But I get the feeling if Damon wanted Stefan to know then he would have said so.

Going off with Damon again is a bad idea, a horrible one in fact, but despite everything I do trust Damon not to kill me, which is good enough by this point.

Besides, I do want to help with this vampire thing if I can. It is _**my **_town this bastard's attacking people in. I take that very personally.

Damon is waiting for me in the car park, leaning against my car casually as if it's completely normal for him to be there.

For a moment I just watch him. There's something almost beautiful about Damon. Not in a feminine way, not at all. But he reminds me vaguely of a fae prince. Arrogant, beautiful and enticing. The thoughts swirl around in my head until he catches my gaze and beckons me over with an impatient hand gesture.

When I reach him he immediately takes my dad's old watch out of his pocket and hands it to me. I look up at him questioningly. Damon nods towards the vampire tracking device thingy and says,

"I want you to use this to track the vampire, and then call me to let me know where it is. So I can rip its heart out and then finally leave this town"

My stomach flips when he mentions him leaving, but I push that down and ask,

"Why can't you do it?"

Damon sighs heavily as if I've just asked a stupid question,

"Because I mess with the signal"

"Does Sinbad know about us doing this?" I ask suspiciously.

Damon's silence tells me the answer is no. I take my phone out to call Sinbad, Damon snatches the phone away from me,

"What are you doing?"

I frown at him and make a grab for my phone, he just moves it out of my reach like I'm an annoying child who wants her Barbie back.

"I'm calling Sinbad to let him know what's going on"

Damon shakes his head,

"Nope. Either you do this now, or I'll go find your little blond friend and compel her to do it. Your choice Ever"

I remember the last time he gave me a choice like that and I glare openly at the smug bastard as he smirks down at me, obviously already knowing what my choice will be.

"Oh, alright, but if I die, tell Elena and Stefan you forced me to do it"

"Why?"

"Because there's no way I'm going to let them think they're right about me always getting myself into trouble"

"No problem" Damon replies, he smirks at me again and then leans in to whispers, "I like that you always walk into trouble Ev's"

I lean back and meet his pale gaze,

"Why?" I ask.

Damon reaches out and tucks a stray curl behind my ear,

"Because I'm trouble"

Well, I'm not going to argue with him about that.

Damon shows me how to use the device, and I get the hang of it quite quickly. He leaves to give me space so that he won't get in the way of the signal.

…

I find the vampire's hiding place a lot quicker than I thought. Apparently he's inside an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. Classy vamp, whoever it is. I text Damon the information and within a couple of minutes he's standing beside me outside the big storage building.

"You can go now Ev's" Damon says to me.

"No way. I'll wait out here for you. What if the vampire kills you or something? You might need help"

Damon gives me a strange look like he's unsure of whether to believe in my motives for wanting to stay.

"You are confusing Ever Gilbert" he whispers finally.

His blue fire eyes blaze intensely into mine and I cannot for the life of me tare my gaze away. Damon moves as if to touch me again and my breath hitches when his hand touches my face. But just as quickly he us pulling away and with one final look at me he strides into the warehouse.

I lean against my car and wait for a while. Then I hear the first round of gun shot and suddenly I'm running inside the warehouse without even thinking. Which is stupid on so many levels. I could really slap me sometimes.

But all I can think about in that moment is getting to Damon and making sure he isn't dead. I stop dead when I see Damon on his knees on the floor, blood all over him, and Logan Fell standing over him holding the gun.

I blink for several seconds, unable to compute my brain with what I'm seeing. Logan Fell is meant to be dead. Damon killed him to save Stefan. Yet another thing I added to my list of weird contradictions that are part of Damon Salvatore. He's a strange bastard. I can't decide if he's evil or not.

Although, it ddoesn't really matter. I guess I've always been a strong believer in the 'shades of grey' idea. Not the weird sex book thingy mijigy, I mean the idea of life not being in all black and white. That goes for people too

Damon shouts at me to run, and his voice jolts me back into myself. I turn around to fucking run for my life, in this case literally, but before I can even make it a few steps I'm grabbed from behind.

Logan holds me close to his body and yanks my head to side. Fuck, not again, is my last thought before Logan's fangs bite into my neck. I scream, and I scream loud. It hurts so bad that tears start to fall from my eyes.

Through the haze of pain I hear someone snarl and suddenly Logan is being ripped away from me. I fall to ground heavily and try desperately to breath through the pain.

There's the sound of a neck being snapped and for the first time it fills me with relief. I never thought I'd be glad that someone was dead, but right now I really am.

A few moments later Damon is kneeling down next to me. He's still wincing in pain, and I look up at him gratefully,

"Thank you Damon"

He blinks in surprise for a moment and then smiles, its pain filled, but it's still a smile,

"Anytime" he just about manages to choke out.

We both fall to our backs next to each other, both of us breathing heavily. Damon gives me some of his blood, and this time I don't hesitate to drink it down.

Once I'm feeling a bit less like I might die at any moment from blood loss, I sit up and help Damon get the bullets out of him. It's awful and disgusting, but he did save me from being eaten by the local news guy.

Fair's fair.

After a while we go back to the boarding house and Damon calls Liz to tell her about Logan, obviously leaving me out of it and just saying he found where he was stashing his victims and killed him.

Damon's on his way to becoming a trusted member of the council. Now that's a scary thought, It's almost funny. If you're an insane person that is.

We both have a shower and I put on some clothes I left here a few days ago.

I find the picture by complete accident. I wasn't even snooping. Not really. It was just there, on the table. In Sinbad's room. A picture of me. Or Elena. But not us. It's grainy and old. Very old. The words '_Katherine 1854' _are written underneath the picture.

At first I don't have a fucking clue how to react. I mean how do you react to finding out the famous bitch of all time that your boyfriend has told you about, the woman who tore his family apart, looks exactly like you.

I drop the picture back onto the table and place a hand over my mouth. I back up until my ass hits the edge of the bed post.

"I told you that you remind me of her" I hear Damon's drawling voice from the doorway.

There are so many things I want to say, but for some reason I choose the words,

"Did you put this here?"

It's a stupid question. But I want to know the answer to it.

Damon does the famous Salvatore intense stare thing for a long moment before answering simply,

"Yes"

I blink at him,

"But, why?"

Another stupid question, but I can't help myself, it seems important for some reason.

Damon smiles faintly then,

"Because I'm going on a road trip. And I want you to come with me"

_**The more reviews and comments I get the faster I'll update. I'd really like to know what you think, it gives me inspiration. xxx**_


	19. Bloodlines

CHAPTER NINTEEN

Bloodlines

_**This is the nineteenth chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then Sinbad would be the most loved Salvatore brother on the show ;) x**_

_**Review please, thank you x**_

**Ever's P.O.V**

I don't know what the hell made me think this was a good idea, but here I am anyway. On a road trip. With Damon. Alone, with Damon.

I just had to get away. Finding that picture did something to me that I can't explain, it twisted everything I knew about myself somehow.

Now I need space. I need time to think. Damon offered me that, so I took it. Even though the rational part of my mind is calling me every swear word under the sun for being this reckless.

Elena would definitely not approve. She would never trust Damon like this willingly, although I guess that's the difference between us.

_**Yeah, she's the sane one,**_ my mind whispers, but I ignore it. Now is not the time brain.

The last thing I did before I left was take a picture of the Katherine photograph and send it to Elena, because she deserves to know what the hell is going on.

I just can't wrap my head around the idea that Stefan is now in love with Elena, and that apparently, according to Damon, he says it has nothing to do with Katherine.

But how could it not?

At the same time I also don't get how Sinbad can want me even though I look exactly like the woman who destroyed his family. How can he possibly look at me, and not see _**her**_?

Sinbad has been texting me and calling non-stop ever since Damon and I left. Part of me wants to answer, to ask him all the questions that are swirling around inside my head. But I'm not ready to deal with all of it yet.

I've actually been asleep for most of the journey, and I don't even know where we are right now, which is why I turn to Damon and ask,

"Where the fuck are we going Damon? Narnia? This is taking ages"

Damon's fire blue eyes flicker to me briefly before he replies,

"We're here actually"

I frown and look around at the large empty fields surrounding us on both sides of the road. If Damon has come here to murder me and hide the body then I'll give him one thing, he's one dedicated psycho killer.

"Where is here exactly? I feel like I'm in a bad teen horror movie"

"What part of this" Damon gestures outside his window "suggests 'Narnia', to you?"

"I said are we _**going **_to Narnia. You could know where the magical wardrobe thingy is. I don't know. You're the one being all mysterious and shit"

"Narnia doesn't exist" Damon smirks and gives me a sideways glance, daring me to argue.

I glare at him,

"Yeah, well, less than a few months ago, neither did vampires"

"Touché" but Damon is still smirking like a Batman villain. It's unnerving. Kind of sexy. But still a bit on the insane side.

I can't imagine Damon ever not being the villain of the story, he's definitely not the hero. That's Stefan, although I have to question his motives now too. As for Sinbad…well, I don't want to think about him for a while.

I sigh and ask,

"So, where are we really?"

"Georgia"

My eyes widen,

"Seriously? Does that mean I get a shot gun of my very own?"

Don't get me wrong, I love my bat, but a girl's got to have options. Especially when that girl has more supernatural creatures in her life than humans these days.

Damon laughs, his laugh is low and relaxed. I watch him out of the corner of my eye. I think I like a relaxed Damon, he's fun and very charming. Not in the same way he's normally charming, what with all that bad boy arrogance. I mean when he smiles for real, it lights up his handsome face, and his pale eyes spark with an amusement I can't help but share.

I'm probably an idiot for thinking it, and for the life of me I still don't understand Damon's emotional mood swings, but that doesn't change what I feel when he looks at me with that easy genuine smile on his face. It makes my heart do summersaults like crazy.

Alright, there's no probably about it, I am an idiot.

Just then my phone starts to ring again.

I only answered one call from Elena to briefly explain things. Then I hung up before she could ask me any of those rational questions she likes so much. I hate it when my sister does that. I already know I'm the screw up twin. I don't need to be reminded of that fact every time I do something insane.

This definitely counts as insane.

It's Sinbad calling for about the millionth time. I sigh heavily and think about finally answering it now I know that I'm too far away for him to do anything even if I told him where I am.

But before I can decide Damon swipes my phone and answers it for me,

"Why, hello baby brother, how are you?"

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

I swear I want to reach down that phone and strangle my oldest brother.

"Damon, put Ever on the damn phone now"

There's a pause where it sounds like Damon is offering the phone back to Ever. But then a few seconds later Damon's voice is back,

"Yeah, I don't think she wants to talk to you right now"

I can practically hear the smirk on Damon's face from the other end of the phone, and the urge to strangle him is back full force. I think I growl into the phone without even realising it, because suddenly Damon's amused chuckle fills my ear.

Oh yes, I want to kill him.

FETCH MY EMU FARM GOOGLE SEARCH!

"If you touch her Damon I will fucking rip your heart out and make you watch as I crush it in my hand" I snarl.

I mean it too. Ever is mine, I will not allow my brother to hurt her just because she thinks she can trust him.

"I'm not the one who lied Sin" Damon says, and for a moment I think he sounds serious, as if he's actually taking the moral fucking high ground with me.

Damon, the brutal vampire who rips people's necks out and destroys their lives for fun is taking the moral motherfucking high ground?

I think I've died and gone to some sort of weird topsy turvy version of hell.

"I mean it Damon, you hurt Ever, and I will make you fucking bleed, understand" I make my voice hard and scathing as possible, hoping that he'll understand how serious I am right now.

For a moment there is silence on the other end of the phone. But then Damon says, sounding completely unaffected by my threat,

"Bye, bye, baby brother. Now, you have a good day, I know I will", and then he hangs up the phone.

Bastard. Sometimes, I could really throttle my brother.

"What are we going to do?" Stefan asks, the worry on his face reflects mine completely.

I run a frustrated hand through my black hair, it's sticking up all over the place now because I've been raking my fingers through it all night.

I only found out Ever had left with Damon because Elena came round demanding answers from Stefan about the picture Ever sent her. She wanted to see the photo for herself and when she did Elena tried to leave.

Stefan stopped her and somehow managed to convince Elena that it wasn't what it looked like. I left them to it, knowing that Stefan would find a way to make things right with Elena. All I cared about was getting through to Ever, so that I could explain myself too.

Ever has to know that I don't see her as Katherine. From the moment we met, hell even before that, I knew she was nothing like the bitch who tore my brothers apart. But I know how it must look to Ever, and I can't blame her for needing time to get her head around everything. I just wish she'd gone off with Matt, or Bonnie, or fuck, even Tyler, just not _**Damon**_.

I know the bastard did it on purpose. He wanted Ever to see that picture. I just don't understand why. Or at least I hope it's not for the reasons I think it might be.

Eventually Elena and Stefan came out of the living room looking exhausted, but Elena wasn't bolting for the door anymore. So, I guess that's what an optimistic person would call progress. I am not.

But then, if I ever find any vampire over one hundred and fifty years old in this world who is still an optimist then

….then I'll know I'm definitely dead.

Or high.

Or drunk.

Or all three. Most likely all three if Damon is involved.

And when I say dead, I mean _dead _dead. Not dead-ish, the way I am now.

Elena went home to placate their aunt, although apparently that turned into a bit of a fight in the end after Elena revealed she knew Ever and her were adopted.

Stefan asked Bonnie to do a spell so that they could find out if Ever was alright, but unfortunately the witch's magic is at the 'plug in charger' stage already. Another thing I'm going to go ahead and blame Damon for, he probably scared her Sabrina stuff into hiding by being an asshole and biting her.

It's probably a good thing Damon is so far away right now because I would love to drive a stake into him. Then do it again. And again. And then snap his neck, just to really drive the point home. And for funsies.

That kind of thing just never gets old.

I meet my brother's eyes as I say,

"She wouldn't talk to me. Until she does there isn't much we can do but trust Damon not to hurt her"

Stefan gives me a look that clearly states 'that's not good enough', and suddenly I want to snap his neck too.

With a shake of my head I grab my leather jacket off the back of the sofa and head out. I do not need Stefan's disproving looks right now. I trust Ever to make her own decisions, and there is an honest part of me that doesn't think Damon would hurt Ever. The more I see of them together, the more I'm convinced it's not just about her looking like Katherine anymore for Damon.

I rather liked it when he was just my psycho vampire brother who cared about no one but himself. Ah, those were the days. I could have a drink with that Damon. I could go out and have a week long party with that Damon. I actually liked that Damon when he wasn't being a total dick.

This Damon, I want to beat the shit out of. It's ironic that the human side of Damon is the side that is making me want to hurt him the most.

**Ever's P.O.V**

"Here's to the man who broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness" Bree announces to the bar, her bar as it turns out.

She fills three shot glasses and then downs hers right after. Damon does the same. I look down at mine uncertainly for a moment. Damon reaches over to take mine but I slap his hand away,

"Uh, excuse me mr grabby hands, I think you'll find that is _**my **_alcoholic beverage you were about to _**steal**_"

I smirk at him and down the shot. Damon arches an eyebrow in amusement,

"Whinger" he drawls with a smirk of his own aimed my way.

"Thief"

"_**Girl**_"

"Bitch"

"Human"

"Psycho"

"Teenager"

"Old man"

"Sexy"

"I know, I was born this way, it can't be helped"

Damon and I laugh as Bree pours us both another shot. We down them quickly and then Bree asks me,

"How'd he rope you in?"

I shrug,

"I needed a ride to Georgia. I'm visiting my cow"

Bree frowns at me,

"Your cow?"

I nod,

"His name is Qphil, spelt Q, p, h, I, l…..the Q is silent"

Bree laughs and looks at Damon,

"You've found yourself a new muse honey. I like her"

Muse? Ha, more like his on again, off again hostage.

"How did you two meet?" I ask Bree, but my eyes slant to Damon. I see that he's watching me and my cheeks heat up at the intensity of his stare.

Damn it! What is it about Damon Salvatore that causes my insides to get all twisted up? I should ask Bree, she seems to know all about it.

When Bree kissed Damon I had to ignore the part of me that was….jealous. Ugh, I'm such a girl sometimes. It's awful, boys would never be able to survive it, they'd go mad from the hormones alone.

Bree grins at Damon,

"College"

I snort out a laugh,

"You went to college?" I raise an eyebrow at Damon.

Damon shrugs and pours himself another drink,

"I was on the college campus, yes"

Bree sighs almost dreamily,

"Almost twenty years ago when I was a sweet young freshman I met this beautiful man" she looks over at Damon, "and I fell in love, and then he told me about his little secret, made me love him even more, cus you see, I had a little secret of my own…."

Damon leans in close to me, probably closer than he actually needs to, and whispers,

"She's a witch"

I blink in surprise and my eyes dart to Bree.

"Changed my world you know" Bree says to Damon.

Damon leans away from me again and replies,

"I rocked your world"

Yeah, I can see this going into the too much information territory quite fast with these two.

Bree winks at me and says,

"He is good in the sack though isn't he."

As if I would know. Although vampire sex is…..mind blowingly excellent. I think Sinbad ruined me forever in that department.

"But mostly he's just a walk away joe" Bree adds, a bitter tone coming into her voice.

Ah, Damon the heartbreaker. I can see that. Then again, whoever falls in love with Damon would have to be insane to think it could end any other way.

Bree leans back and asks,

"So, what is it that you want?"

…

I go outside for some fresh air and because my phone is going off every five minutes. At first it was just Elena and I texted her that I was fine, aunt Jenna and Bonnie too. Then it was Sin again, and I sent him a text that said I needed more time to think, and that if he cares about me then he'll give me that time.

But it's the call from Stefan that grabs my attention. It's the first time he's called and for some reason I want to talk to him. Maybe it's because I find it near impossible to think of Stefan as the bad guy, I honestly don't know.

So I leave Damon alone to talk things over with Bree about finding some other way to get into the tomb, and go outside. I stand by Damon's car and answer the phone.

"Ever is that you?" he asks sounding worried and frustrated at the same time.

"Yeah, Stef, it's me" I answer.

Stefan makes a noise that is pure relief and then asks,

"Where are you?"

I take in a sharp breathe before repying angrily,

"You lied. Both of you. I trusted you Stefan, and you fucking lied to me."

"Please, let me explain-"

"It's pretty simple Stefan. You didn't tell me or Elena a very crucial piece of information"

"Just tell me where you are so that I can come get you, please Ever" his voice has taken on a desperate undertone and I start to feel like a bit of a bitch.

Really, it's Sinbad I'm the most upset with, he is my boyfriend after all. But Stefan is my friend, or I thought he was, and friends should tell each other things like that. Not that anyone else has probably ever been in a situation like this before. I doubt there's a problem hotline out there for this kind of thing.

'_Help me, my vampire boyfriend and his vampire brother didn't tell me I look exactly like the woman who ruined their lives over a hundred years ago"-_Oh, yeah, that's one right down Jeremy Kyle's alley for sure.

I hate my brain sometimes, it comes out with the weirdest shit.

"How am I connected to that bitch anyway?" I ask, ignoring his earlier words.

There's a pause and then Stefan sighs heavily,

"I honestly don't know Ever, I swear. Please believe me"

Damn him, because I do believe him, even after everything. There is still this core part of me that instinctively trusts Stefan Salvatore. I'm really going to have to think about that more seriously one day.

I bite my lip and then run a hand through my curls as I think of what to say, finally I decide on,

"I do believe you Stefan, I have no idea why, but I do. But that doesn't change the fact that you lied to me about something really important. I just need some time to think things through before I come home ok"

"But Damon-" Stefan begins to argue, but I cut him off.

"Damon, whatever his actual motives are, did tell me the truth, so right now I trust him more than I trust both you and Sinbad" I hang up then before Stefan can say anything more.

I turn around and almost fall down onto my ass from shock, because Damon is right there in front of me. FUCKING VAMP SPEED STRIKES AGAIN!

"Are you alright?" Damon asks, he steadies me by placing his hands on my hips. Even though he isn't touching skin the places where his hand is touching me feel like they're burning and my heart starts beating faster and faster. My whole body reacts to Damon, and I don't know why.

I lick my lips and Damon's eyes make an unmistakable flicker down to my mouth and breathing gets difficult. I look away then, before Damon can get any stupid ideas, before I can get even more stupid ideas.

I try to pull away from him,

"Don't pretend like you care Damon. I know you only told me so you could mess with Sin and Stefan"

But Damon holds firm and lifts my chin so I have to meet his eyes, they blaze with an intensity that steal my breath and ignites a fire within me that takes every bit of my will power to tamper down.

"Do not pretend to know why I do anything. Especially when it comes to you, Ev's" Damon whispers, his eyes never once leaving mine.

I pull myself away from Damon and he lets go of me this time, as I pass by Damon to go back inside I say,

"I need a drink. A lot of actually"

I feel more than see Damon's playful smirk,

"That, we can definitely arrange Ev's...if you think you can handle it"

I turn and smirk right back at him,

"Bring it on Salvatore"

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

Anna.

Son of a bitch on a pool cue.

I haven't seen her in over a hundred years.

What the fuck is she doing with Jeremy?

I came into the bar for a drink because Elena and Stefan were driving me insane. They both seem to think I should be doing more to get Ever back home. But Ever has texted me to say she needs space, and it's only fair that I give it to her even if it's tearing me up inside to do so.

When I came in I instantly knew Jeremy was in the room. I just…felt it. I'm really not going to delve into all the reasons why that is not a good thing.

It was easy enough to find him and I smiled when he stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me, almost as if he sensed my presence as well. Again, really not going to think about that too much.

Our eyes met and he smiled, I smiled back without even thinking about it. Our gazes locked for quite a while before I gave myself a metaphorical kick to the groin. This is Ever's _**brother. **_My thick head needs some kind of therapy session or some shit. I don't even know anymore.

But of course then my eyes landed on Anna and my own little world exploded into a million tiny pieces. Instantly I know exactly why she's here, it doesn't exactly take a genius. Anna's mother is in that tomb, she wants it open, and I know Anna well enough to know that she's got her own game plan.

Anna may not look like much from the outside, but she'd clever. Too clever for her own good sometimes. I met her around the same time my brothers met Katherine. She is one of the main reasons it took me so long to realise how bad things has gotten with my brothers.

We became friends, good friends, which then led to more. Much more.

But back to the matter at hand, why is she with Jeremy? What could Jeremy possibly know that would help Anna get her mother out of that tomb?

When Anna catches sight of me, her already massive eyes become almost comically wide. I nod at her, and then before I can do much else Anna says a hasty goodbye to Jeremy and vampire speeds out of the Grill the moment he isn't looking.

For a moment I consider going after her. But I disregard the idea as pointless. If she's in town then I'll be seeing her again anyway. Plus, I don't think I'm ready to deal with that part of my past yet. I haven't really thought about my human life in a long time, seeing Anna brings back memories I've tried hard to bury.

I make my way over to Jeremy. He looks a little confused, and I can't blame him for that. I do want to know what Anna wanted from Jeremy. But the moment my eyes lock with those big brown eyes of his everything else seems to fade away, the way it always does.

"Hey, Jer, you feeling alright?" I ask finally after another long moment of mutual staring.

Jeremy clears his throat, looking both shy and deliciously defiant at the same time somehow,

"Not bad. I've been busy with my report thing all day I guess"

I step closer to him, torturing myself with remembering how good he tasted, how strangely wonderful it felt to touch him.

Alright, second metaphorical groin punch of the day.

I lean against the pool table and smile at Jeremy, unable to help myself,

"What's your report about?"

Jeremy shuffles, embarrassment colouring his cheeks a little, my cock threatens to harden from that alone. Damn, it's always the pretty ones blushing that gets me.

Jeremy looks at me from under his eyelashes as he answers,

"I found this journal written by one of my ancestors from the 1800's. He wrote all these weird stories about the demons of the day"

"Vampires you mean" I laugh and tilt my head to the side. Trust Jeremy to pick the one topic that centre's around vampire stories.

Jeremy frowns at my laughter, but a small smile shines through,

"Not you too. It must have been a metaphor for the union soldiers. The stories talk about the enemy that attack at night"

"You don't believe in the supernatural then I take it"

Jeremy shakes his head, dark brown messy hair falling into his face as he does so,

"No I don-"

He stops when I reach out stupidly on impulse to push some of his hair out of his face. The back of my hand grazes Jeremy's cheek and I swear his entire body shivers. He jerks away from me though and seems a little uncertain of what to say, or what to do.

I take pity on the boy, considering his discomfort is my own stupid fault,

"Want me to walk you home Jer? You can tell me all about how vampires don't exist. I know quite a bit about the history of Mystic Falls, you can bombard me with questions if you like"

Jeremy's smile is back, even if it is a little more tentative this time,

"Yeah, alright, sure"

I should ask about Anna. But I don't want to. I want to walk Jeremy home and talk to him about…pretty much anything as long as I get to spend more time with the youngest Gilbert. I love Ever, I know that I do, but my connection with Jeremy us hard to ignore. There's no rule that says I can't be just friends with Jeremy, right?

Right?

**Ever's P.O.V**

"Whhooooo, yeah, suck on it Salvatore, you lose again" I shout excitedly and spin around on my heal, almost falling over in the process.

Damon and I have drunk non-stop for hours now. I can hold my liquor better than Damon, which is really saying something as he's practically a professional alcoholic.

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake the way you do Ev's. I don't know whether to be impressed or frightened for my life should you decide to eat me" Damon drawls into my ear, his lips graze my jaw and I lean in closer, having past the 'think about consequences' part of my drunkenness.

"Girl, you should be on the floor right now" a woman says as she passes us. I shrug, I've always been able to handle my alcohol pretty well.

I whisper back to Damon,

"Out of the two of us I reckon it'd be you doing the eating a.k.a vamp boy"

Damon laughs and trails his lips over my jaw and then down to my neck, I shiver in pleasure and tilt my head to give him better access. But then my phone rings and I'm momentarily jolted out of my insanity.

Before Damon can say or do anything I'm making my way to the back door, phone in hand, no matter who it is I'm thanking them for saving me from myself.

I get out the door, but I trip and drop my phone. I bend down to pick it up, as I right myself again, with quite some effort on my part, I'm grabbed from behind.

Third time I've been grabbed from behind in less than a month. _Third. Time. _

The vampire holds his hand over my mouth and vampire speeds me away to somewhere not to far away from the bar. He holds me against the wall and hisses for me to stay quiet, and that it isn't me he wants to hurt.

I have no idea what he means until Damon comes around the corner, obviously looking for me. I shout for him to run, but it's too late. The vampire rushes at Damon with a metal bat, god I miss my bat, and starts hitting Damon all over with it, causing crunching sounds that make me flinch.

I rush forward and yell for him to stop, my heart is beating madly as I try to work out what the hell is going on here. The vampire turns to me and snarls, I stop where I am. He then grabs a can of petrol and tips it on Damon, covering him in it.

"Who are you?" Damon manages to get out.

The vampire clenches his fists tightly,

"Perfect, you don't know who I am"

I frown, my world spinning to fast for me to make sense of it yet,

"What do you mean? What did he do?"

"He killed my girlfriend"

What?

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and _**he**_ killed her" he empties the rest of the petrol onto Damon.

I can't thin for a second, but then it all clicks,

"Lexi. Lexi was your girlfriend"

The vampire takes out a box of matches, his intentions now completely obvious. Inside my head I'm screaming for him to stop, but I know instinctively that it will do me no good here.

"Lexi…she loved you…she said that when it's real, you can't walk away" I say, trying desperately to get him to stop hurting Damon, I hate watching it.

I can't let him kill Damon, even if he deserves it, I just can't.

The vampire glares down at Damon, his eyes flicker to mine,

"Well, that's a decision you're not going to have to make"

He lights the match and I all but scream,

"No, stop, please don't hurt him"

"I'm doing you a favour"

I shake my head,

"Lexi loved you. And she was good, which means you're good too. Be better than him. Don't do this, I'm begging you, _**please**_" my voice breaks on that last part and I take in a few steadying breaths.

The vampires looks pained, and I can see the conflict waging war inside of him. But finally he picks Damon up and throws his hard against the wall. I flinch, but I don't move yet,

"Thank you"

"It wasn't for you"

I nod stiffly,

"I know"

The moment he's gone I run over to Damon and drop down beside him, my heart is still racing and I feel like I might be sick, but Damon takes hold of my hand and I start to feel a little better. I really thought for a moment that he might kill Damon, it chilled me to even contemplate it.

I push some of wild black hair away from his face and lean down closer to him,

"You're even more trouble than I am"

Damon even manages to choke out a pain filled laugh,

"I'd say we're pretty evenly matched"

I bite my lip and smooth another lock of his hair away,

"Yeah, maybe."

…

After the long drive home we're sitting outside the boarding house. I know Sinbad is inside, and I know that I need to ask him a few things, that we need to sort this out before I drive myself insane thinking about it.

But before I go inside there's one question I want Damon to answer,

"Damon, why did you really take me with you? Honestly"

Damon looks over me, his intense eyes looking me over before he says,

"Well, you're not the worst company in the world Ev's. You should give yourself more credit"

"Seriously you idiot" I snap, but there's no harshness behind it. We've settled into a strange level of semi-insulting banter, I like it, but I still don't understand why. Maybe I never will.

Damon narrows his eyes at me slightly,

"I don't know. You like to drink, you like to call me names, you like to dance….I knew it would piss off my brothers….and you're not the worst company in the world Ev's"

I roll my eyes at him, but I'm smiling too. Then another thing hits me that makes me grin,

"I saved your ass today Salvatore"

Damon smirks at me knowingly,

"Yes, you did"

My smirk gets wider,

"And you don't go forgetting it Salvatore"

I'm still smiling as I walk into the house. My smile fades however when I find Sinbad waiting for me in his room.

He watches me as I come in and we both seem to be waiting for the other to speak. I decide to bite the bullet,

"Just…tell me who I am to you Sin. Don't understand…..explain it to me. No more bullshit"

Sinbad nods once and then strides forward, his lips are on mine before I can even blink twice, I moan into the kiss and he pulls me roughly into an embrace. Sinbad pulls away slightly and cups my face firmly in his hands. His gaze meets mine as he says, his voice more emotion filled than I've ever heard it,

"I'm in love with you Ever. _**You. **_From the moment I met you, fuck, even before I met you, I knew that you were nothing like Katherine. I hated that woman for what she did to my family, but I do not see her when I look at you"

I blink back the tears that threaten to stream down my face,

"Then what do you see?"

Sinbad smiles faintly,

"I see the woman I love more than anything else on this earth. You've made me feel things I never thought it possible for me to feel. You've brought the human side of me back to life, and I love you for that. I see my girlfriend, Ever Gilbert, so beautiful and funny and snarky. I am so in love with you, Ever and when I look at you, I see everything that is good in my life, everything that matters"

I am crying now, and I lean in to whisper the words,

"I love you Sin"

I kiss him then, really kiss him. Our tongues twine together and we spend time exploring each others mouths. I've missed this, I've missed talking to Sinbad, and being with him. He's like my best friend and my boyfriend all rolled into one, and I love him. I really do.

After that Sinbad and me sit down, he says he has a lot we need to talk about. We agree no more secrets, and no more running off, especially with Damon (that's more his personal request than mine obviously).

I listen to what he has to say, a lot of it hurts, and I almost get up and leave a few times, but I force myself to stay through it all. The adoption part hits me hardest. But despite the craziness of the last few months, and all the things he's just told me, I feel like I can handle anything as long as Sinbad's right there by my side. We can deal with all of it. Together.

_**Right my peoples, I worked my arse off on this one, so**__** please**__** review and tell me what you think. Pretty please xxx**__** Any**__** comments are welcome.**_


	20. Unpleasantville

CHAPTER TWENTY

Unpleasantville

_**This is the twentieth chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then Damon and Stefan would have way more brotherly moments. Team Salvatore all the freakin' way! ;) x**_

_**Review please, thank you x**_

**Ever's P.O.V**

_**(**__**sexual content-so turn away if you don't like that stuff. I'll mark where it ends so you know of you don't want to read it.)**_

I'm focused on Sinbad completely, the way he stares up at me, his pale blue eyes meeting mine as he slides his tongue slowly through my slit, gently lapping at me until I'm ready to beg him to finish me off.

Just when I think he is going to let me come, he stops. Realizing that I've closed my eyes, I open them, only to see another expression on Sinbad's face, one that takes my breath away. It feels so good to be touched by him like this. He drives me crazy with his skilled hands and tongue.

Sex with Sinbad is mind blowing with an intensity that shocks me every single time. If there's one good thing about having a vampire boyfriend then it's the benefits of his endless stamina.

Sinbad kisses my inner thigh and then smirks devilishly when I moan desperately. I want him inside me so badly that it hurts. He kisses a trail up my stomach and stops at one of my breasts, he kisses around my nipple and then laves his tongue over the hard nub before sucking on it using his teeth. It's the most perfect kind of stinging pleasure. I arch my back with another loud moan.

I thread my fingers through his black messy hair as he works my nipple endlessly. Sinbad always concentrates on my pleasure, and seems to take even more pleasure by making me come than in coming himself. Now, that's a quality you want to find in a man.

Just when I think I can't take it anymore he moves on to my other nipple and starts all over again with his naughty teasing. I writhe beneath him for a couple more minutes before yanking his head to the side so that his icy blue eyes meet mine, I whisper hoarsely,

"Fuck me Sin, please, now"

Before I can even blink twice Sinbad's warm weight presses down on me and he moves himself into position so that the head of his cock is level with my entrance. But just when I expect him to thrust inside of me, he surprises me by easing over to his back, pulling me along with him.

With our positions reversed, I am left straddling him on his bed. The warm column of his erection is pressed between my thighs and I gasp, wanting to feel him inside of me more and more with each passing second.

"Oh fuck, please Sin, I need you inside me now" I whisper, unable to keep the note of begging out of my voice. Mainly because I'm so turned on right now that I might burst into flames if he doesn't get his cock inside my pussy within the next few seconds.

Sin looks deep into my eyes, somehow managing to make me feel even more naked than I already am.

"I'm right here, Ever. You are so beautiful baby, how did I ever get so fucking lucky?" Sinbad's words are like a flame to the kindling that is still smouldering deep in my core. The tenor of his voice is pitched low, the rhythmic cadence both soothing and tender. For a second, I am at a loss, my emotions consume me.

With sure movements, I adjust our positions until I have the head of his cock pressing against my entrance. He is huge, and the anticipation of having him inside of me is making my heart beat erratically.

The first time we had sex I hadn't been sure if I'd be able to take him inside of me completely. Lowering myself gently, I take Sinbad inside of me, inch by inch. The expression on his face is one of wonder and pure pleasure.

"Oh, baby . You're so tight. Always so tight my love" The rough gravel of his tone makes me groan and my mind becomes swamped with desire.

I ease down onto him slowly, his unyielding erection penetrating me, stretching me even more as my body fights to adjust to his size.

"Come here sweat heart" Sinbad's husky desire filled voice causes me to shiver.

I lean forward, letting Sinbad wrap his muscled arms around me as I press my hands flat against his chiselled chest. I don't take my eyes off of his face as I let the warmth of him consume me completely. Locks of my dark brown hair falls into my face and he reaches up to tuck them behind my ear lovingly.

I have quickly lost myself to this man, unsure how I ever thought I could give him up for anything.

"Kiss me," he whispers, its not quite an order, but I feel the importance of it all the same.

I do as he asks, pressing my lips to his, tasting myself as I lick the outer swell of his bottom lip repeatedly. I am so engrossed in tasting him, teasing him with my tongue that I barely register when he is fully inside of me.

Sinbad, although filling me perfectly, doesn't try to move and he doesn't rush me, so I take it slow, burning this moment into my memory.

As our tongues slid over one another, I begin to move, lifting and lowering my hips , keeping a steady, gentle pace as I take him even deeper, nerve endings setting my insides on fire. I increase the friction, basking in glorious sensation.

I desperately try for slow, but it becomes too much as my body struggles, reaching for the release I feel looming over me. Sinbad grips my hips tightly, lifting me gently as he begins thrusting up inside of me, going deeper with every stroke, hitting that sweet spot that ignites the spark in my core until it becomes a full blown fire inside of me.

My orgasm consumes me like fire consumes paper, and I can't even cry out because my body is so overwhelmed by the sensation, the only thing I can do is feel. Feel everything. Sinbad's body tenses, his chest muscles flexing beneath my hands, his hips pushing up off the bed as he too gives himself over to his release as silently as I did, the only sound he makes is a rough, strangled growl that sends aftershocks of shivers through my entire body.

_**(End of sexual content)**_

"Have you two talked to Jenna about the adoption thing yet?" Sinbad asks. His arms are wrapped around me, we're still in bed and I have no intention of moving until I'm forcibly removed.

It's actually been a lot calmer since Damon and I got back from Georgia. I keep expecting something awful to happen, but nothing has.

Yet. By this point I'm not willing to trust the quiet content atmosphere.

I feel like it's the quiet before the storm or something.

But I still hope that I'm wrong. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Although Sinbad seems a little shifty, which puts me on edge as he rarely lets anything bother him. Even Damon has been not quite so 'evilly' lately, which is a bit suspicious all by itself. He's quite set on finding a way to open the tomb and get Katherine out though.

I'm not sure how to feel about that. I should be happy, because the sooner he gets her out and leaves town, the sooner we don't have to worry about Damon going off and doing something, well, Damon-like. But there is this part of me that feels like I'm about to lose something, or someone, very important.

Damon shouldn't matter that much to me, I know how insane it is to care for him, but I can't seem to help myself.

Since admitting our love for each other, Sinbad and I have become even closer than before. I can't imagine my life without him now, and I hope that I never have to find out how much it would hurt to lose him.

I sigh and lean back against his chest,

"Yeah, I confronted her about it last night. Elena didn't want to, but I talked to Bonnie and she said that if I can handle my boyfriend being a vampire, then unless my birth parents are aliens, how bad could it be?"

Sinbad kisses the top of my head and asks,

"How bad is it?"

I shrug,

"Not too bad. Apparently my birth mother showed up just as my dad was about to leave and he delivered me and Elena. Days later she was just gone, and my parents wanted children soooooo….they decided to keep Elena and me. Oh, and my mom's birth name is Isobel, but apart from that Jenna didn't know anything else"

Sinbad is quiet for a long moment, but I can practically hear the cogs turning inside his mind,

"How do you feel about that? I mean, not knowing much about your birth mother?"

Now, that's a hard question to answer. I can tell Elena wants to know more, and there is definitely something in me that is curious about my birth mother. But for me that's as far as it goes. I know who my parents were, they were the people who raised me and loved me. Not some woman who abandoned both her daughters only days after they were born.

I know who I am. I don't need to meet my birth mother for any kind of personal development or any shit like that. I won't stop Elena if she wants to know more though, it's her own choice. I'll even help her if she needs it. She's my twin and I'd do anything for her.

On a better note Elena and Stefan seem to be going strong since I got back as well. I think the lack of drama has helped considerably, but like I said, I'm not sure how long that is going to last in this town.

I shift so that I can look up into Sinbad's face as I reply,

"I feel like my world has been turned upsidown, but I'm alright with not knowing more about her. I know who my parents are, and blood or not, I'm a Gilbert. Simple as"

Sinbad's blue eyes soften as he looks down at me, he leans in for a soft sensual kiss. We groan into each other mouths for a few moments and then pull back. Sinbad gently cups my face in his hand and strokes my cheek with his thumb,

"You are the strongest person I know Ever Gilbert, and I am so fucking grateful that you let me be part of your life"

I can't keep the grin off my face, I kiss him on the jaw and say,

"As you should be. I don't just let any old piece of trash into my life, or my bed you know"

Sinbad makes that amused mock serious face and replies,

"Well, technically this is _**my **_bed so…."

I sigh dramatically and shake my head,

"Sin, please, don't be _**that**_ guy. It's far too early in the morning for that level of logic"

"Are you staking claim on my bed?" he asks with a smirk.

I raise an eyebrow at him,

"You got a problem with that Salvatore vamp number three?"

"Depends"

"On what?"

Sinbad leans down to whisper into my ear,

"Do I get to claim you as well?"

I suck in a hasty breath and reach up to let my fingers trace over his jaw as I whisper back,

"I think it's a bit late for that"

By that I mean Sinbad has already bitten into the hollow of my neck, leaving a mark there that now looks suspiciously like a hickey. He seems to always bite and suck in the same place, I think he's trying to leave a permanent mark there. Ask for my permission to claim me my arse.

Sinbad pulls back to nip at my bottom lip and kiss his way down over my throat until he gets to the mark he's left. Sinbad licks over that mark and I shiver from the intensity of the feeling that washes over me. It's super sensitive, and the strange mixture of pain/pleasure is intoxicating.

Finally Sinbad pulls all the way back with a frown, I don't understand it until he asks,

"Have you actually numbered us?" referring back to when I called him 'Salvatore vamp number three'.

I shrug and answer,

"Well, there are so many of you…."

Sinbad laughs then and says,

"Whatever you say Gilbert girl number one"

"Yeah, I'm number one, and don't you forget it" Both Sinbad and I laugh at that and he captures my mouth in another bone melting kiss.

"I love you Ever"

"Love you too Sin"

* * *

Sinbad is still in the shower when I'm about to leave for school. Stefan and Elena have already buggered off without me, which by the way, RUDE!

But then I hear Damon's drawling voice from behind me,

"Have a good day at school Ev's"

I turn around and actually find myself smiling at the arrogant bastard. Faster than I can blink Damon is suddenly right in front of me. I jump in surprise, even though I really should be used to it by now, and glare at him,

"Must you do that?"

Damon smirks down at me,

"Yes."

"Idiot" I roll my eyes, but there's no real heat in it.

Damon reaches out and tucks a stray curl behind my ear, I shiver from that touch alone and the asshole knows it. I can tell he knows exactly what physical effect he has on me. Luckily he seems to have no idea how he affects me emotionally, which is good because I don't think I'd be able to handle it if he played with me on that level as well.

Physical I can just about handle with Damon, emotional not so much.

I lean instinctively into his hand and he cups my face surprisingly gently for, well,_** Damon**_. His blue eyes practically swirl with the desire to…to do what?

I'm not sure exactly. He seems genuinely conflicted about what he wants from me, which gives me enough time to break the spell he's got me under and I step back away from him.

"You have to stop that Damon" I whisper, meeting his eyes.

Damon shudders out a breath, which suggests he is more affected by me than he lets on.

"Stop what?" he asks, and for once there is no mocking in his tone.

It shocks me enough to drag an honest answer out,

"Getting under my damn skin"

Before he can say anything else I practically fling myself out the door and run to my car. Any longer with Damon and I'd break, maybe even admit something I could really never take back.

* * *

"It's so pretty. And it'll go with, like, everything" Caroline says as he she fiddles with the new vervain filled necklace I've just given her.

Sinbad and Stefan gave me and Elena some vervain stuff for our friends. Sinbad said he's seeing Jeremy later so he'll give him his new vervain bracelet then. I'm glad Jeremy has become friends with Sin, I know Sin will take of Jeremy and keep him out of trouble. For the most part at least.

Caroline turns to me as we walk towards a lunch table together. Elena and Bonnie are meant to be meeting us in a few minutes. Caroline narrows her eyes slightly and asks,

"What's the occasion?"

I frown and try to think of an answer that won't make her ask more questions,

"What, I can't be nice and give my friend pretty things?" I go for mock affronted.

Caroline laughs openly at me,

"You? Nice?"

I gasp dramatically in fake shock,

"How very dare you? Bitch, I'm very fucking nice, I'll have you know. Just the other day I saw an old man fall over and I only laughed for a few seconds before helping him up. I didn't even steal his walking stick"

Caroline's shoulders are shaking with silent laughter as she replies,

"Yeah, that's how you got your bat. Some twelve years olds hit a baseball and it smashed into your car, so you stole their bat in retaliation"

"Damn right I did. Children need to learn Care. We can't just let them go gallivanting around with really cool bats. It's much safer with me" I say as we sit down at a table.

"You're insane Ever" Caroline snorts out another round of laughter before taking our her lunch from her bag, "Come on, what's the real reason you're giving me this" she asks touching the necklace again.

I sigh heavily and tilt my head to the side. I reach forward and take her hand in mine, I twine our fingers together and look into her eyes intently. Caroline immediately freezes and looks right back at me, after a few moments I finally say,

"Alright, the real reason is….I'm in love with you. I want you to be my girlfriend and-"

Caroline starts laughing again and slaps my hand away playfully,

"Shut up Ever. So we're lesbians now, that's how it is?"

I wiggle my eyebrows at her,

"Yep….unless you want to tell me what's going on between you and _**my **_Matty"

I used to call him my Matty even when he was with Elena; she used to pinch me repeatedly for it. Not that I had, or have, secret feelings for Matt, it just annoyed her so much and irritating Elena used to be one of my favourite past times.

Caroline bites her lip self consciously and says,

"Yeah. I was going to talk to you about that. But there's really nothing to tell, I mean we've hung out a couple times, that's it, but I….I just feel like we've peaked as friends….this is weird, isn't it?"

I shake my head and touch Caroline's hand again,

"No Care. It would be weird if it was Elena you were having this conversation with, but not me. You can tell me anything. I mean, I love Elena, she's my sister, my evil twin as we all know. But you're still my friend and that is really important to me"

Caroline nods and smiles with a little more confidence this time,

"I want more I guess. But….he's still not over Elena, and we all know it"

I think about that for a moment. At the beginning of the year I would have definitely said Matt was still in love with my twin. But now….maybe not.

"I think he'll always care for her Caroline, that's just the way first loves are I think. But that doesn't mean he's still hung up on her. He might just need a little push in the right direction to get his head out of his ass, you know"

Caroline giggles and squeezes my hand gratefully,

"Maybe you're right"

I snort dismissively,

"Of course I'm right. This is me we're talking about. Look, if worse comes to worse then I'll bully Sin into spending some quality male time with Matt, Sinbad is very persuasive, trust me"

Caroline flicks my hand hard,

"Don't go reminding me that you are loved by a gorgeous older guy who would do anything for you"

I flick Caroline back before saying,

"I thought we'd been through this Caroline, it's you who I love, hence the necklace"

Caroline laughs again, the tension draining from her body,

"I wuv you too Ever"

I wink at her,

"_**Yeah**_, you do" I say Joey from Friends style.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

I walk into the library and watch silently for a few moments as Damon looks almost frantically through the books on the shelves. There are books strewn all over the floor as well. Damon is really taking this 'find another way to save bitchzilla' quite seriously.

Stefan and I had hoped he might have finally accepted the fact that getting into the tomb is not possible. But, I figured he'd be far too pig-headed to let this go. Stubbornness is every Salvatore's biggest flaw.

You'd think it'd be the killing thing, but I tend to think of that as less of a flaw and more of a working progress lifestyle choice.

I lean against a book case close to Damon, my arms crossed over my chest, and I watch him for a little longer. I'm making him uneasy, which actually amuses me immensely for so many reasons. Eventually though, Damon gives me an irritated look and drawls,

"Are you going to stare at me like that all day, or is there a point to you being here?"

I shrug and make a face,

"Nah. I just wanted to spend some quality time with my big bro. What are you looking for Damon?" I ask.

"Do you actually care Sinbad?" Damon raises a dark eyebrow at me sardonically.

I pretend to think about it and then reply,

"Nope"

Damon rolls his eyes,

"No, you wouldn't. Stefan asked me the same thing a few hours ago"

I chuckle under my breath and ask,

"What did you say to him?"

Damon tilts his head to the side and eyes me suspiciously,

"I told him it was none of his concern"

"Of course you did. You're so unfriendly sometimes. That's why you have no fwends Damon, because you're prickly. Like a baby cactus"

For a moment Damon looks at me like I've lost my mind, but then he snorts out a laugh and says,

"You're still pissed at me for taking Ever on my little road trip aren't you?"

I shrug and cross my ankles, my biker boots scrap together because of my movement,

"It depends on why you did it"

Damon frowns and then looks away from me, he contuinues to look through the books on the shelf in front of him.

"Ev's had fun Sin, ask her. She agreed to go with me. I didn't force her to do anything"

And there he goes with the Ev's thing again. Annoying bastard, he knows that pisses me off.

I nod in acknowledgement,

"I know. That's the only reason you're still up and walking around instead of being locked downstairs in a cell, desiccating indefinitely. Make no mistake Damon, Ever is mine, I will not allow you to hurt her."

Damon pauses then and turns to me, his eyes narrowed in what appears to be anger,

"You love her. My baby brother, in love with a human girl. Who would have thought it huh? I bet if she knew about a few things you've done in the past she wouldn't be so quick to love you, or let you fuck her"

I make a growling sound in the back of my throat,

"Do _**not**_ talk about my girlfriend that way Damon. Have some respect for once in your fucking life"

Damon smirks at me and the urge to snap my brother's neck becomes almost completely overwhelming.

"Then again, maybe Ever likes the bad side of you. Maybe she likes the fact that you could tare someone apart without even blinking. That might be the reason she chose _**you**_ over our goodie two shoes brother"

"One more word Damon, and I swear, I will _**break**_ you" I snap, the anger inside me rising with a vengeance.

But Damon being Damon, he just can't help but push every single fucking boundary,

"Sin, tell me, does Ever enjoy it when you're rough with her. Does she scream when you-"

And snap.

I'm pretty sure Damon didn't think I'd actually do it. Too arrogant for his own good as always.

Yet again, why couldn't I have been an only child?

Stefan walks in then, his eyes going from me standing over Damon holding a book and our oldest brother on the floor with a broken neck.

He heaves an almighty sigh and says,

"I should have just let you do that in the first place"

I smile at him,

"I won't lie, it was fun. Like I've said before, that shit just never gets old"

…

When I go to meet Jeremy at the Grill I do actually feel a little lighter. Who knew breaking your brother's neck could feel so freeing? Most people probably wouldn't think that, but hey, none of them have Damon for a brother either.

He is waiting for me by the bar, when our eyes meet Jeremy grins at me, seemingly on instinct, because a moment later he stops and schools his face into a more passive expression. I have to do the same.

Jeremy and I have talked quite a lot over the last few days, mostly about his report and other menial things. But sometimes he'll start talking to me about his parents or his art, and that's when the real Jeremy Gilbert reveals himself to be so much more than just an emo kid with an attitude.

From the moment I saw Jeremy, I just knew there was something special about him, and every time we talk I get to see more and more how right I really was.

"Hey Jer-" I start, but then Jeremy practically shoves a few sheets of paper in my face.

I take it from him and notice the big red grade circled in the corner. I can't keep the stupid smile off my face as I say,

"Holy shit Jer, you got an A. You're a fucking genius, told you you'd smash it"

Jeremy can't quite seem to keep the smile off his face either, his deep brown eyes spark with pride and an inner confidence he is lacking most of the time. He should be proud of himself, he worked his ass off on this thing.

"I just wanted to show you because it was mainly because of you that the report turned out so good"

I shake my head,

"No way Jer, you get all the credit for this one"

Jeremy's smile gets a little wider, and my world tilts on it's axis as I realise all over again just how damn beautiful the youngest Gilbert really is. Although his face is slowly becoming more refined and handsome, along with his body becoming less boyish and more like a young man's.

"Come on Jer, I'll buy you a drink to celebrate, just don't tell your sisters or aunt, they'd gang up and kill me" I say with another smile aimed at Jeremy.

Jeremy nods in agreement,

"Yeah, Ever would probably have to lend her bat to Elena"

We both laugh, but as Jeremy reaches out to take the report back our hands brush, and electric shocks zing through my body like lightening. Jeremy jerks away from me and his eyes widen considerably. He seems confused for a moment, but then he plasters on a smile I now know to be his fake one and looks away from me.

I want to say something. To reassure him somehow. But that would be stupid, fucking stupid, and I wouldn't even know what to say. 'Sorry I'm insanely attracted to you' would probably not go down so well with Jeremy, or his sister.

The guilt gets to me then. Ever is my girlfriend and I'm hopelessly in love with her, the thought of losing her tares me apart. I cannot throw away everything just because I'm attracted to Jeremy on some weird deep level. It's obvious he does not feel the same, and even if he did, it wouldn't matter because I want to be with Ever.

So, with that in mind, I push away the strangely exhilarating moment with Jeremy and order us both a drink.

It doesn't take long for me to bring Jeremy out of his sudden funk and soon we're laughing and talking like normal.

Things only go slightly south when he mentions Anna. I want desperately to tell him to stay the fuck away from her. I don't know exactly what she's got planned, but whatever it is, I don't want Jeremy involved at all.

A few hours later I take out the vervain bracelet. I'm not sure quite how to give it to him at first, but eventually I decide to just go for it and hope he doesn't get too freaked out by it.

I place the bracelet on the bar and push it towards Jeremy. He frowns down at it for a moment and then picks it up. He lifts his gaze to meet mine and I say,

"It's an old family heirloom. For protection. Will you wear it for me Jer?"

For a moment I worry he'll ask me why, and then I'll have to lie to him, again. But to my surprise he puts the thick heavy set bracelet on without argument, which is not at all like the youngest Gilbert to my knowledge. Normally he's a defiant little fucker, even with the small stuff sometimes.

But all he does is smile at me for moment before saying,

"Thanks Sin"

I like the way he says my name, I don't know why, but it sounds right coming out of his mouth. I could imagine him saying it in a completely different way, but I won't because once I go down that road I won't be able to stop myself from biting Jeremy, or worse.

I decide that tomorrow I'll get everyone together and we'll have a fucking 'supernatural's united' meeting, and I'll tell them about Anna. I don't really want to, but if she's a threat to any of us, then she needs to be dealt with.

There's a dance tonight that Stefan and Elena are going to, and also apparently Damon. He suspicious of the new teacher Alaric and wants to feel him out apparently. I decided to just leave him to it.

Ever and I opted out of going and decided to have a date night instead. She's really not into all that cheesy school dance stuff, something I am eternally grateful for, so it just made sense to have some alone time with the boarding house to ourselves.

We're watching some classic films and baking. Or Ever's baking and _**allowing **_me to help her. Compared to a lot of nights I've spent at parties and raves and all kinds of historical events, it may sound really tame and boring, but honestly, late night old movies and home made cakes sounds like fun to me. After all the drama, I'm looking forward to spending some time alone with my girlfriend and getting to relax for five fucking minutes before the drama starts up all over again.

Hopefully that lot can go one night without us and not burn Mystic Falls to the ground. Yeah, I'm not that optimistic about it either. But screw them, I'm having cake.

_**Right my peoples, I worked really, really hard on this one, so**__** please**__** review and tell me what you think. Pretty please xxx**__** Any**__** comments are welcome.**_


	21. Children of the Damned

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**Children of the Damned**

_**This is the twenty-first chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then none of the men would wear t-shirts, like, ever.! ;) x**_

_**Review please, thank you x**_

**Ever's P.O.V**

Apparently Sinbad and I missed quite a lot last night. Elena was attacked by a psycho vampire. Not Damon. She stabbed said vampire with a pencil. Epic by the way.

Then Damon and Stefan killed him, but not before finding out that to open the tomb they need Emily Bennett's grimoire, as if we didn't already have enough trouble from that dead witch. Apparently the whereabouts of the grimoire is in John Gilbert's journal.

At least now I know how to avoid drama, never go to another school dance, ever. I can live with that, and Sinbad agrees with my deduction full heartedly. Although that might be because he hates school dances. Or just hates school, period.

Sinbad also told us about Anna. I didn't like it at all, and Elena was the first to say that Anna had to be kept far away from Jeremy from now on. I didn't feel jealous though, which isn't how I expected to feel. I guess I just trust Sin even more than I thought.

Sin says she wants the journal too, according to Jeremy. Apparently this girl's mother is in the tomb as well. I kind of feel bad for her, if my parents we're alive and inside some tomb, I'd do anything to get them out too.

…

I wake up slowly, rays of light making me blink as I open my eyes. Sinbad has his strong arm draped over me, holding me close to his body even as he sleeps. I move slowly, stretching a little to get more comfortable.

Suddenly I hear a breathy chuckle from over my shoulder,

"I don't think I'll ever stop wanting to wake up with you next to me my love"

Sinbad kisses my neck and lets his teeth skate over the sensitive skin. I sigh contentedly. But of course that cannot last as I hear Damon's drawling voice say,

"Rise and shine sleepy heads"

He's sitting on the bed looking down at me and Sin. I immediately sit up, holding the sheet tightly as to shield my naked body from his blue burning gaze. He meets my eyes, but then his own eyes drop to the mark on the hollow of the throat. Sinbad's mark. His eyes narrow and his jaw tightens, but he doesn't comment, thank fuck.

Sinbad growls and sits up slowly, glaring at his brother with open hostility.

"What the fuck Damon?"

Damon rolls his eyes,

"Oh, don't be modest. Get your head out of the gutter, you're so dirty minded sometimes"

Sinbad growls again and this time it vibrates through his entire body. My gaze darts between the two brothers. It hits me again how alike they are, appearance-wise. They both have the same blue eyes and black hair, and the same devilish sexy smirk. No wonder my feelings for Damon are so confusing.

My first thought when Damon, Stefan and Elena told me what had happened last night was; 'shit, he might actually get her out of the tomb'. There is something seriously wrong with me. I have Sinbad, who is so perfect for me in pretty much every way. Yet I can't get Damon out of my head.

Damn the bastard to all hell.

"Seriously Day, get the hell out of my room" Sinbad says with a long drawn out sigh.

Damon shrugs, his gaze again falling on me as he says,

"If I see something I haven't seen before, then I'll throw a dollar at it"

I gasp dramatically and place a hand over my heart,

"Only a dollar? Do not disrespect me like that. I'm worth at least ten thank you very much sir"

Damon snorts out a laugh and Sinbad slaps his forehead with groan.

"Now, listen, there's something very important we need to discuss" Damon starts.

"And it has to be right now?" I question, my eyebrow firmly raised.

"Oh, we have lots to do, now that we're all, _**friends**_, working towards a common goal" Damon continues.

Last night Sinbad and Damon spoke for a while, Sinbad agreed to help is brother open the tomb on the condition that as soon as he gets bitchzilla, something Sinbad has taken to calling her, Damon has to leave town.

Stefan and Elena agreed to help as well, but I get the feeling something is off about it. Sinbad honestly just wants Damon gone, and I'm sure he'll kill every other vampire in that tomb to keep them from destroying the town if he has to.

But Stefan doesn't think practically the way Sinbad does, he would never agree to put anyone at risk. For the first time I'm really having to question Stefan's motives, as well as my sister's.

As for me I have no idea how to feel about everything that's going on. I'm fucking conflicted damn it. I'm like Bella. But without the whinging. And the stupidity.

Hell, I'm practically Helena from The Werewolf Diaries. Now, that bitch has issues.

Sinbad makes a 'go on' gesture at Damon.

Damon stands up from the bed and takes a few steps back, his eyes still fixed on me in a way that makes me feel like the sheet I'm holding in front of my naked body doesn't exist.

"So in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal, to get the grimoire to undo the spell. So first things first" he gestures towards me, "Since you are Ever _**Gilbert, **_you're on journal duty"

Ahhhh, why do I have to do stuff?

"Since when am I involved?" I ask irritably.

Damon shrugs,

"Well, Sinbad's helping, and since you seem to have taken up residency in Sinbad's bed-"

"_**Damon**_" Sin snaps with another low growl.

Damon smirks at Sin,

"Oh alright, don't get all neck snappy happy again. I just mean, that it helps in a relationship to do activities together. Getting the Gilbert journal is an activity. Go….do it together"

Sinbad turns to me and takes my hand in his,

"You don't have to do anything"

I sigh heavily and lean back in the bed,

"Whatever, I'll look for it today, it's fine"

"No I mean, think Jeremy gave it to Alaric actually. I'll go get it from him" Sinbad reasons.

Damon's eyes light up like a Christmas tree,

"Ah, you being best buddies with mini Gilbert is actually useful for once"

"Shut up Damon, you twatwaffle" Sinbad closes his eyes and lets his head fall back onto the pillow.

Both Damon and I snort out a laugh at that one,

"What?" we ask in unison.

Sinbad opens one eye and smirks at us,

"I read it somewhere and thought I'd give it a whirl"

I laugh again and Damon says,

"I _**like**_ it"

"Twatwaffle" I repeat to myself with a smile "I'm keeping that one"

Sinbad mock glares at me,

"Insult stealer"

Damon claps his hands together then and says,

"Come on, people, chop chop, we have 'team supernatural' stuff to do"

I poke my tongue out at him,

"I think you'll find its 'Supernaturals United'"

Damon smirks at me as he walks backwards out of the room,

"Whatever you say Ev's, as long as I get to be on your team"

"Why?" I call after him as he disappears round the corner.

I hear him call back,

"Because that's where all the kinky 'bite me' sex seems to happening"

Oh, I really need an extra bat for this house!

I roll over and let my head rest on Sinbad's broad chest, he starts running his fingers through my hair and whispers,

"If you ever want me to kick his ass, please, just say so. I mean it, really, please say so"

I chuckle under my breath,

"I'll keep that in mind, promise"

Sinbad lifts my hand and kisses each of my knuckles,

"The only bite sex you're having is with me baby", a bit of rough possessiveness tints the edges of his tone and I smile.

"I love you too Sin"

….

_(Song for this scene-Only exception by Paramore)_

"Have you spoken to Elena and Stefan yet? About everything I mean?" I ask Damon, he's in the kitchen when I get downstairs. I wanted to talk to him, to see if he trusts Stefan. I think he does trust Sinbad, why he trusts Sin more than Stefan I don't really understand. It can't all be because of Katherine, can it?

Damon moves closer to me, leaning against the kitchen counter, he reaches out and twists one of my curls around his finger. I let him. I have no idea why, but I do.

Damon's jaw tightens slightly and he shakes his head,

"Nope, I don't trust saint Steffy and the evil twin not to double cross me"

He searches my eyes, as if looking for confirmation, I try my best to look impassive. Even though I think something is off with Elena and Stefan agreeing to help, I don't know anything for sure, so I don't want Damon's paranoid nature to make him do something mental. Or Damon-y. Which is pretty much the same thing.

I shrug,

"Ah well, she is evil, like you said" hopefully playing it off as a joke will work.

Damon nods and smirks playfully,

"I know. She's the evil twin, and you're the naughty twin" he winks at me.

I laugh at that,

"You're only saying that because I'm your _**favourite"**_

"I'm saying that I trust you" Damon replies, his voice going low. He looks deep into my eyes, the back of his hand brushing over my cheek and causing little shocks of awareness to travel through my body. I can feel him so close to me and it's dizzying.

My breath hitches, but I still manage to get out,

"What about your brothers? Do you trust Sin?"

Damon seems conflicted again for a moment, as if trying to decide if he can tell me the truth. I place my hand over his and meet his gaze without hesitation,

"You _can_ trust me Damon, please believe that"

Damon nods and smiles hesitantly,

"I trust Sinbad. My baby brother is a lot of things, but he is not a liar"

I frown, and think carefully about my next question,

"Why do you not trust Stefan?"

Damon's eyes flash with anger and for a moment I worry he'll snap. I stroke his hand with my thumb in what I hope is a soothing manner. Moments later he seems much calmer, his eyes no longer burning with hatred,

"I trusted him once. He let me down. Stefan doesn't understand, he thinks just because his way is the safest way, the 'good' way, that it's the right one. He'll never do what's necessary to get what he wants"

I can see in his eyes that there is more to it than that, but I don't push as Damon seems to be far more relaxed than he was before.

"People change" I say, "He's your brother Damon, he doesn't want you to be miserable, I know that much"

Damon seems to be think about that for a moment and then replies in almost a whisper,

"Stefan is the reason our father found out about Katherine. He never would have known if Stefan had kept his mouth shut. I put my faith in him, and he betrayed me. Sinbad always hated Katherine, but he was loyal to Stefan and me, he never told our father anything, he knew how much father hated vampires. Sin may have been the youngest, but he understood the world and people far better than any of us. He lives by a really wacky moral code, but it works for him"

Ah, Sinbad, the Salvatore brother who isn't too good, or too bad. Just somewhere in between. The great equaliser, as Damon once said.

Without even thinking about it I've gotten closer to Damon, our bodies barely a few inches apart now. Damon's fiery gaze burns into me with an intensity that there are no words to describe. He sets my skin on fire and my heart racing with just that one look alone.

"I don't think Stefan or Sinbad would ever actually want to betray you Damon. They're your brothers, that has to mean something after all these years" my words come out quieter than I mean them to. Somehow Damon's presence makes everything I say feel more intimate.

Damon smiles sadly, his handsome face more open now than I have ever seen it,

"I guess I just don't see the good in people the way you do Ev's. I normally assume the worst and go from there"

I grip his hand a little tighter as sadness at his statement washes through me,

"What about me? Do you assume the worse of me Damon?" for whatever reason, his answer is important to me.

Damon intertwines our fingers and with his other hand he cups my face, caressing my cheek, and once again I'm surprised by how gentle Damon can be. He looks into my eyes intently, and I see the truth in his as he answers,

"You, Ever Gilbert, you are my exception"

No one else in this world has ever made me feel the way Damon does, I don't even know how to describe what I feel for him. But I know it's all consuming, and far too powerful for me to even attempt to control it.

"Sinbad is my boyfriend, and your brother, I know you can trust him too" I whisper, trying desperately to get some of my non-existent sanity back. Damon's eyes flicker down mark at the hollow of my throat again and his jaw tightens in response,

"I bit you there first you know, that's why he bites you in that place every time. Trying to remove the mark I already made on you"

All the breath leaves my body at his words, and the truth behind them. I meet his eyes again and whisper,

"He doesn't need to mark me Damon, I'm already his"

A deep growl comes from somewhere inside of Damon,

"You keep telling yourself that Ever, but, who are you trying to convince here, me? Or you?"

Damon lets go of me then and stalks out of the room, his every movement screams predator, and I wonder how I ever could have thought Damon was human.

…**.**

"Elena, best friend" I say to Elena and Stefan in turn as I walk into our kitchen and head in the direction of the freezer.

Mama needs to get herself some ice scream.

They were whispering about something before I came in. I thought about waiting and listening in on them, but I knew if I stayed there long enough that Stefan would be able to sense me with his vampy skills.

"Are you staying over at the boarding house tonight?" Elena asks me.

I come back with my ice cream and sit next to Stefan on one of the kitchen stools,

"I dunno yet. Leave me in peace woman, your gorgeous twin needs ice cream in take at full capacity right now"

Elena rolls her eyes and she shares a smile with Stefan. Oh, goodie, secret smiles, they're at _**that**_ stage in their 'relationship'.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Ever, play nice with Stefan" Elena says as she gets up and leaves the room. Her and Stefan share another secret smiley moment.

Bleegh, I preferred it when they just stared at each other like Disney characters. It was much less disturbing.

Once Elena is gone I see the perfect opportunity to get some answers out of my vamp bestie,

"Stef?"

Stefan lifts his green eyes to meet mine, his face stoic as ever,

"Yes, Ever?"

I've thought over and over how I would ask this next question, but in the end I just decide to go for it,

"Are you really, honestly, helping Damon?"

Stefan stares at me for a very long moment, so long in fact that I'm unsure if he'll actually answer. But then he finally says,

"I'm guessing Damon doesn't trust me"

That isn't really an answer, but I roll with it anyway,

"I think he wants to"

Stefan eyes flicker with something close to understanding as he replies,

"Trust isn't something that comes naturally to my older brother"

I nod, it's true, Damon admitted that he finds it hard to trust, but that doesn't mean he deserves to be proved right about not trusting Stefan,

"I truly think Damon believes everything he's ever done is for love. It's fucked up and twisted, but it's also kind of sad"

I remember the look in Damon's eyes earlier when he spoke about what happened to Katherine, it broke my heart a little to see his obvious pain over losing her. Stefan sighs and shakes his head in frustration,

"There are other ways…to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life, he enjoys inflicting pain on others Ever. I know you two have bonded, but remember what he did to Vicki, to you, to countless others for no other reason than because he could"

I want to argue, I really do. I want to tell Stefan that what he's saying isn't true, that Damon does care. But I can't, because Stefan isn't wrong. Damon kills people for fun, he isn't a good person. But it also isn't that simple, I refuse to believe that Damon is bad to the core, it just doesn't compute with me.

Stefan can obviously see how conflicted I am, because he continues suddenly,

"For a hundred and forty-five years, every single time that I have let my guard down, and allowed Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret it. I don't trust him Ever."

I put my ice cream container down onto the counter and meet Stefan's eyes full on as I say,

"That doesn't mean you should give him one more reason not to trust _**you. **_You're better than that Stefan, I know you are"

Now Stefan is the one who looks conflicted, and it reminds me so much of the same expression I've seen both Damon and Sinbad wear sometimes. When you look at the three Salvatore brothers, it appears as if Sinbad and Damon are the most alike, but occasionally Stefan will make a face or say something and then you can see it, the link that binds them all together as brothers.

I reach out to place my hand over Stefan's, he jerks slightly, but doesn't move his hand away. Our gazes lock and that all too familiar connection passes between us. It really is like nothing I've ever felt before. If Elena feels even half as connected to Stefan as I do, then I understand why they are so loved up.

"Stefan, I know you don't owe Damon anything. And if you won't do it for him, then please, do it for me. Don't let the past rule over every decision you make. If you don't want to be involved, then do nothing. But please, for me, do not betray Damon. Not about this, not when he's so emotionally invested in the outcome. It would destroy something in him, even if he'd never admit that"

Stefan stares at me again for another long moment, a war raging in his eyes. I can tell he's caught between disappointing me by doing what he believes is right, and letting go and risking everything all over again on the off chance that this time things will be different.

I understand why it's hard for him. If my brother was Damon and I'd been through as much as they had, then I'm not sure what I would decide to do either.

Eventually though Stefan smiles, it's an open smile that could mean so many things. But I choose to believe that I got to him about this. Through our connection I can feel how important what I think of him is to Stefan. The strange thing is, I feel the same way. I wouldn't want to disappoint Stefan either, which is maybe one of the reasons why I feel so guilty about my feelings for Damon.

Stefan twists his hand so that our palms are touching and pressed together. He lets go of a breath that I think he's been holding in ever since I started talking, his gaze is still fixed on mine as he says,

"For you…..for you, Ever. I really hope I don't regret this"

I nod and smile in understanding ,

"Me too Stef, me too"

**Sinbad P.O.V**

Alaric swings round into the class room and shoots at me using a stake gun.

A STAKE GUN!

Son of a biscuit tin on a shelf in bloody hell!

Now, there are stakes, and then there are guns. Why do humans insist of putting things together in the most inconvenient way possible? It's incredibly irritating, and I am in no mood to be irritated today.

I catch the stake being shot at me before it can get anywhere near my heart. Alaric re-loads the stake gun, again, son of a fucking biscuit tin, a STAKE GUN!

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I say through gritted teeth.

Suddenly Stefan comes up behind Alaric and takes the gun from his hands. I vamp speed over to where Stefan is standing and shove the stake gun wielding maniac further into the class room. I glare down at him as his eyes dart between me and my brother,

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have done that"

Alaric frantically gets up and he seems to be scanning the room for a weapon. He thinks we're going to kill him. Smart man. He's so very lucky I decided to take Stefan with me to get the journal instead of the town's resident fang wielding maniac a.k.a. my oldest brother.

"Take a seat" Stefan says and he gestures to one of the school desks.

Alaric reluctantly takes a seat, Stefan studies the weapon and asks,

"What is this, compressed air? Did you make it yourself?"

Stefan, this isn't a 'get to know the hunter' session, ok. We don't have time to kiss his ass. Although, he is hot enough that if I'd met him about three months ago I would have been getting a very intimate view of his ass…..whoops, bad train of thought.

More importantly,

"Who are you?" I ask, pinning him with one of best cold stares.

Alaric doesn't answer and I start to get irritated again. First stake guns, and now shy hunters, this is not turning out to be a good day for me.

"We're not going to hurt you" Stefan says, I suppose he's trying to sound reassuring, when really he just sounds like he wants to hurt the hunter but can't because of a technicality. Like a crime boss right out of the Godfather.

I tilt my head to the side and add,

"No, we won't. Unless you try to kill us again. Emphasis on the word _**try, **_because, trust me, only one of us would die in that scenario and it wouldn't be me or my brother"

"Brother?" Alaric questions in obvious confusion.

I sigh,

"Yes, oh right, I'm the_** other**_ Salvatore. I've been rude, I know, but to be fair, you did just try and shoot me with a bloody STAKE GUN! "

I'm not getting over that any time soon.

"There are three of you?" Alaric asks in what I can only describe as abject horror. It would be kind of amusing if I weren't so ready to tear the guy's head off.

"Hey, hey, we're asking the questions here hunter. Now, I repeat, who are you?" I lean against the wall as Stefan sits up on one of the desks, both of us watching the hunter carefully.

"I'm a teacher" Alaric finally answers.

"With a stake gun? What do you do, threaten the children with it if they don't do their homework" I say in disbelief.

Stefan sighs in annoyance and gives me a hard look, which I pointedly ignore,

"Come on, lets not do this the hard way" Stefan says to the Alaric.

Alaric looks between me and my brother one last time before continuing,

"I'm also a historian, and while researching Virginia, I made a few discoveries about your town"

"So you show up like Van Helsing, come on, tell us the truth"

Alaric scoffs out a breath and shakes his head,

"My wife was a parapsychologist, she spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here"

A parapsychologist? That's a thing? The world really has gone to shit if that's actually a subject you can get a degree in.

What's next? Flipflopology, the research of flip flops through time.

Fucking ridiculous. It's that kind of shit that leads to stake guns.

"Where's your wife?" I ask, already knowing the answer, he has angry vengeful widow written all over him.

Alaric's jaw tightens,

"Dead. She was killed by a vampire."

Ooooooof course she was. A vampire killed his wife, and now he's a stake gun wielding maniac, just your every day love story gone wrong.

"Where's the Gilbert journal?" Stefan asks the stake gun wielding maniac.

"Why do you want with it?" Alaric asks with a frown.

That's it. I've had enough of this shit,

"Where the fuck is the journal Alaric? I'm so not in the mood for this crap right now. Tell us or I'll find a very special place to shove that gun of yours"

Alaric swallows hard and mutters,

"It's on my desk"

"Uh, no it's not" I know that it's not because that's the first place I checked when I came in here.

Alaric looks over at his desk then back at us,

"It _**was**_ on my desk"

Oh, perfect.

"How long have you been aware of us?" I ask. Something that has been worrying me ever since I realised the new teacher was far too informed in regards to my brothers and me.

"I learned just recently. When I met your brother" Alaric answers, there's bitterness in his tone and I start to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"You met Damon"

Alaric's eyes meet mine as he says,

"Who do you think killed my wife?"

Ah, there it is.

Stefan shifts in his seat,

"You're certain it was Damon?"

"I witnessed it"

I shake my head, this can only end one way if Alaric pursues his revenge, as he quite obviously is trying to,

"If you've come here for revenge, then this going to end very badly for you. Our brother is…..deadly, even more so than the rest of us at times"

"I just want to find out what happened to my wife" Alaric replies.

Stefan frowns in confusion,

"I thought you just said that Damon…."

"Yeah, I saw him, draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming, because they just…disappeared. So did her body. They never found her."

Oh, excuse me whilst I go get my teeny tiny violin for this moment. Fucking Damon, why is it that every time he kills someone it causes us all grief?

All the same though, I feel bad for the poor fucker,

"Damon can never know why you're here. He'll kill you without a second thought"

Alaric's jaw tightens at the warning,

"I can take care of myself"

Says the stake gun wielding maniac.

I bark out a laugh,

"No, you can't, trust us"

Stefan sighs and adds,

"Now, did you make any copies from the journal?"

…..

"He actually gave you these?" Ever asks in disbelief, looking over Damon's shoulder at the Gilbert journal copied pages.

I shrug and tilt my head from side to side,

"Eh, not exactly, but you know how persuasive I can be" I wink at her and she grins back at me knowingly.

Stefan is reading through a few bits of the journal as well and suddenly he looks up at us all. We're at the boarding house, and by we, I mean, me, Ever, Damon, Stefan and Elena.

Stefan begins to read out a passage,

"It was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fears. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave"

It hits me then, the answer is so obvious. Well, it's obvious if you knew our father, the literal bastard.

"I know where it is"

I meet Damon's eyes and then Stefan's. Damon gets it first,

"Our father got buried with it didn't he, the literal bastard"

That's what I said.

**Ever's P.O.V**

Stefan, Sinbad and Damon go off to dig up their father's grave and get Emily's spell book. Ah, such a sweet family outing. Well, they should do more things together anyway.

Elena and I are left in the boarding house alone. There's this weird tension coming from Elena. She's been acting weird towards me pretty much all day, and it's starting to piss me off.

"Is there something wrong twin?" I ask, genuinely concerned now that I've done something to upset her.

Elena lifts her gaze to meet mine and see a wariness in her eyes that I don't understand,

"Why did you do it Ever?"

I stare back at her, having no idea what she's on about,

"Why did I do what? Be more specific sis, I do a lot of shit in a day"

Elena sighs and she crosses her arms over her chest, the frustration is clear on her face and I still don't understand what she's getting at,

"Why did you convince Stefan to actually help Damon for real?"

I cannot believe she just asked me that.

"Better question twin, why didn't you? Stefan was about to make a mistake. You don't betray family Elena, I would never do that to you, and hopefully you wouldn't do that to me"

Elena lets her arms drop to her side in exasperation,

"But if they open that tomb then people are going to die-"

"You don't know that Elena" I argue, "I think we can find a way to stop all the other vampires from getting out. I mean, they should all be desiccated by now, right. We could just ceil the tomb back up again. Bonnie could do that maybe. I don't know, but I do know that betraying Damon was a stupid idea"

Elena narrows her eyes at me,

"You're actually willing to risk all that, for what? Damon?"

Oh, now I actually want to hit her with something. Something heavy. Like a rock. A big rock.

"No Elena! Not for Damon. For _**them. **_Damon, Sin and Stefan. They're brothers, they should help each other, not go around behind each others backs. They should be able to trust their brothers not the screw them over."

"But what about the town-"

"Screw it. Family comes first, you should know that. We can handle the vampires in the tomb, as long as we work together and don't_** lie**_ to each other. We're not enemies damn it, and we're not fucking children either" I say, a bit annoyed now that she's not getting it.

"After all the things Damon has done to Stefan, how can you say that he should trust him?" Elena asks angrily.

"Oh, grow up Elena, family isn't always perfect, you know that. _**We **_know that" I snap back.

Elena is really glaring at me now,

"How did you even convince Stefan? He was so set on it before you talked to him"

Now, how to answer that question without making her even angrier at me.

"I just asked him not to"

Elena shakes her head,

"What does that mean?"

I throw my hands up in frustration at this stupid and pointless argument,

"It means exactly what I just said. I asked Stefan not to betray Damon, and he agreed not to. That's it. I didn't threaten him at stake gun point or anything."

Ha, Sinbad told me about that. I struggle not to laugh even now at the memory of his very long rant about it. For some reason there were flip flops involved, I have no idea why. Sinbad's mind really does rival even mine's madness at times.

Elena clenches her hands into tight fists and whispers,

"I don't believe you"

Oh, well, that's nice isn't it? Very sisterly.

Without another word I grab my jacket and leave the boarding house. Elena doesn't come after me, and I don't want her to. I'm so pissed off at her right now. I don't even know what she was accusing me of, but whatever it was, I don't fucking like it.

I take my keys out and am about to open my car door when suddenly I'm grabbed from behind.

REALLY? Damn it!

Fourth. Time. Seriously not cool people.

_Special thanks to_ 0809m, snmuenst, Charmedgrays, K.O.S.N, emeralds01, _for reviewing. It really means so much to me. And because I got two reviews from the last one I'm updating early as a thank you. _

_So, please, please, do review, it's so good to hear what you think of my story. Let me know what you think of Ever's choices in this one, was she right or wrong to want the brothers to work together? What about Damon and Ever? Or even Stefan and Ever? _

_Also, is there such a thing as flipflopology? Should there be? XXX_


	22. Fool Me Once-part 1

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Fool Me Once-part 1

_**This is the twenty-second chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then I would bring in an antagonist who is actually evil and not just someone with father issues, or mother issues, or ex girlfriend issues…you all know what I mean ;) x**_

_**Review please, thank you x**_

**Ever's P.O.V**

I wake up inside a dank hotel room that even small time hookers would turn their noses up at. A man I haven't seen before is sleeping in a chair opposite the bed I'm on. I don't think he was the one who grabbed me, so I know there's at least two people for me to worry about.

My head is pounding from whatever drug they gave me to keep me asleep. But I'm conscious enough to know that my time to escape is limited.

I get up from the bed slowly, the door is locked and I take note of the fact that there seems to be no one here but the man in the chair. I move towards the door as quietly as I can possibly manage. I feel like a spy. The music from Mission impossible starts playing inside my head.

This is so not the right time for my madness to come out and play.

I get to the door and hesitate for only a moment before sliding the chain and unlocking the door. My hand wraps around the door handle just as a voice behind me says,

"I wouldn't do that"

Well, at least now I know one thing, I'd make a crappy spy.

I spin around and flatten my back against the door. The man from the chair comes closer to me, his gaze fully predatory and it doesn't take a genius to work out that he's a vampire. As if wanting to prove my theory the vampire looks deeply into my eyes and says,

"Don't try to escape. Don't even move. Do you understand?"

Oh, bastard vamp boy just tried to compel me. If I had my bat he'd be….well it would probably have about zero affect, but that isn't the point.

I realise then that he expects me to answer, so I reply in my best monotone voice,

"I understand"

Vamp prick numero uno moves away from me then with a self satisfied smile on his face that I'd like to smack right off. Maybe I could convince Sinbad or Damon to do it for me later, seeing as their smack would actually hurt him.

By the way, he's wearing a hoodie, what kind of vampire henchman wears a hoodie? I am very disappointed so far in the evilness level of these vampires.

As soon as vamp boy is far enough away from me I make a break for it. But when I get the door open a girl is standing there. She looks even younger than me and I'm guessing she's Anna, although don't quote me on that.

The girl grabs hold of my arm and forces me back into the room, it hurts and I say,

"Woah, no touchy, touchy little miss"

In my defence of that world class comment, she is quite short.

The girl rolls her eyes and glares at Hoodie vamp,

"Seriously?" she asks him incredulously.

The girl pushes me towards the bathroom and I balk, but for a small person she's freakin' strong.

"I told her not to try and escape. I did that eye thing you taught me" Hoodie vamp tries almost desperately.

Girl vamp scoffs,

"You forgot the lesson about vervain, she dates a vampire Ben, duh"

"Get off me crazy pants, what do you want from me?" I try to struggle away from her as she shoves me into the bathroom.

"It doesn't matter" she replies, sounding irritated as she shuts the bathroom door on me.

SHE'S IRRITATED! _SHE_ IS!

I'm the one whose been kidnapped. Again. And _**she's **_irritated with _**me.**_

Oh, short arse vamp just made it on to my bat victim list for sure.

I push against the door, but obviously it's locked. I turn on the light and as it blinks in and out I notice someone else led in the corner. Holy cheese biscuits! Bonnie!

"Oh my God, Bonnie, are you alright?" I fall to my knees next her.

She seems to be unconscious still, and I cup her face in my hands, trying to get her to open her eyes. Whatever this is, it's a lot worse than having a fight with my sister.

I hope team Salvatore is getting their shit together and coming to find us.

I dampen a cloth and wipe Bonnie's forehead with it. Suddenly her eyes open and she jerks in alarm, fair enough, this bathroom doesn't exactly exude welcoming vibes. Then again neither does being drugged and dumped in said bathroom.

Bonnie seems to relax a little when she realises it's me, and our eyes meet. Bonnie looks like she hasn't slept in weeks and suddenly I want to hit Hoodie vamp and Short arse vamp with my bat even more.

"Thank fuck you're alright" I whisper to Bonnie, still smoothing over her forehead with the damp cloth.

Bonnie's eyes widen in fear,

"Oh, Ever, it's Ben, he-"

"Shhhh" I press a finger to my lips and gesture towards the door, then I mouth, 'they can hear us'.

Bonnie nods in understanding. I get up and turn on the tap, I hope it drowns us out enough. I kneel back down next to Bonnie and help her sit up against the wall.

"What are we doing here?" Bonnie questions me, her eyes still wide and confused. I feel another pang of anger at what they have done to my friend.

I shrug in response,

"I'm not sure. It's probably got something to do with opening the tomb. And the spell book"

Bonnie frowns,

"Spell book?" she asks.

I sigh and lean back against the wall next to Bonnie,

"Yeah. Apparently it can be used to open the tomb"

"Why do they need us?"

"They need a witch to do a spell and open the tomb-"

I don't get to finish my sentence as Hoodie vamp decides to come crashing into the bathroom all dum dum style.

Seriously, where are evil doers getting their henchman these days? Wal Mart? Craigslist?

Bonnie glares up at him as he turns off the tap,

"You're wasting your time, I'm not going to help you"

Hoodie vamp grabs hold of me and pulls me against him,

"That's why she's here. Motivation for you to behave"

He stands up then and shoves me out of the bathroom. I shout in annoyance,

"Alright, in or out, make your mind up vamp boy"

"She wants to talk to you" Hoodie vamp replies and shuts the door behind him, leaving me alone with the mini vampire wonder.

I look up at her and she raises an eyebrow at me,

"Well, well, Ever Gilbert, you really are Katherine doppelganger"

Doppel-what the fuck now?

I glare openly at her,

"I'd prefer just Ever, thanks. No need to give me a title"

She tilts her head slightly, and then smirks,

"You must have the Salvatore boys _**reeling**_"

Eh, well…..

Not the time brain, bugger off for now would ya.

"Who are you?" I ask, even though I'm pretty sure I already know the answer.

"I'm Anna" **YES! Right in one! **"Your brother may have mentioned me"

Bad move going after Jeremy, she's going to pay for that one. At this rate I'm going to need more bats.

"I don't think Bonnie's going to open the tomb" I sit down on the edge of the bed. Anna gets up and stands by the window.

Anna leans against the wall as she replies,

"Oh, I think she will"

Think again brat, I barely stop myself from saying.

"You don't actually want Katherine out do you?" I ask.

Anna shakes her head,

"Trust me, no one I know wants to see that girl again. Except Damon, the love struck idiot"

Apt description. He is an idiot. And in love with bitchzilla. I should remember that.

I nod in understanding,

"Then Sin was right, it's your mother, yeah. Katherine messed with the Salvatore's and your mother got caught in the cross fire when it all went wrong"

Anna suddenly gives me an apraising look, as if she's impressed that I'm not a moron,

"Sin is still the only Salvatore with any taste in women, then"

I actually smile at her,

"There was a compliment in that comment somewhere. And yes, he does have the best taste in women" I point at myself, "Exhibit A"

Anna smiles back as she continues,

"Katherine was a selfish bitch, and my mother paid the price for it. I watched her get taken away by John Gilbert"

A wave of sadness hits me then. There's pain in Anna's eyes that I understand perfectly,

"I'm sorry Anna"

Anna tilts her head and moves closer towards me, she seems surprised by my response and says,

"You really mean that, don't you"

I nod, and for a moment Anna and I share our grief. But then Anna clears her throat,

"Yeah, I think we can skip the dead mother bonding so you can start serving a purpose"

I narrow my eyes at her,

"I couldn't agree more. What is my purpose oh tiny evil one?"

Anna snorts out a laugh,

"He always did like the funny ones. You're leverage"

Excellent, excellent, I've always wanted to be leverage, it's been my life long dream.

Anna picks up a phone from the hotel table and I recognise it as mine. I make a grab for it, but Anna holds it out of my reach. She dials a number….

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

When I get hold of Anna I'm going to drive a stake nice and deep into her fucking heart!

Stefan, Damon and I got back to the boarding house to a frantic Elena. She told us that Ever stormed out because they'd had a fight.

Elena didn't realise Ever was missing until she went outside to see their car still parked and the keys next to the door on the ground.

Damon wanted to go in all guns blazing, and part of me did as well. But we have no idea if it was actually Anna who took her, or where they are. I've been trying to call her for hours, getting no response.

All I can do is imagine grim ways for me to kill Anna if it is her who took Ever. Seriously, people need to leave my girlfriend the fuck alone or I'm going to start to get pissed off.

I was ready to kill Anna when she was just talking to Jeremy, now I'm almost gagging to do it. She's threatened two people I care about, I don't care what we had all those years ago, Anna is not getting away with pulling this shit.

When the call comes we're all still in the living room of the boarding house. I answer it immediately and my brother's come to stand closer. Damon looks angry as all hell, whereas Stefan is wearing an expression close to devastation.

Another note-I'm really going to have to talk to my brothers about their thing for my girlfriend. Emphasis on _my,_ as in mine. I'm not normally a possessive man, alright, that's a lie, but Ever especially brings it out in me.

"Ever are you alright?" are the first words out of my mouth.

"_**Good to hear your voice Sin. Ever's fine, for now"**_

"Anna" I growl in warning, this isn't a fucking game. Not when it comes to Ever's safety.

"_**Tell me you have the grimoire and she'll stay fine"**_

"If you hurt her Anna, I will kill you, make no mistake. She means everything to me"

"_**Wow, Sin, I never thought I'd hear you say that about anyone. She must be something special"**_

Damon makes an irritated sound and snatches the phone out of my hand,

"We have the grimoire, what do you want?"

I cannot believe he would actually admit to having it. That's so…so…unDamonlike. What's he done, taken happy pills or something?

I use my vampire hearing to listen in on Anna's response.

"_**I have the witch. You have the grimoire. Meet me in the very public town square in thirty minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together."**_

Shit Anna has Bonnie. I like that little witch, yet another strike against Anna for taking Bonnie.

Damon barely contains a snarl as he snaps into the phone,

"Like my brother said, if you hurt her you _**will **_die, I'll make sure of it"

I hear Anna chuckle from down the phone and she replies with clear amusement,

"_**I'll be sure to tell Ever how much you care Damon. See you in thirty minutes"**_

Anna hangs up and Damon hands my phone back over to me. Damon's jaw is twitching because of his held in anger. I can tell he's about one wrong word away from snapping, big time. I share a glance with Stefan, he knows it too.

The thing I can't decide on is; what is Damon the most upset about, working with Anna, or the thought of her hurting Ever?

Quite honestly, I don't know which one I want it to be at this point.

"Alright, we need a plan, and we need one now" I say to break the silence that has befallen us.

Damon is practically vibrating with angry energy. We need to direct it soon or some poor bystander is going to get their neck snapped.

"A plan? We find out where Ever is and go get her, what else is there?" Damon snaps, his blue eyes flashing with barely controlled rage.

I give him a sardonic look,

"Uh, maybe a way to find Ever, that would be a great place to start"

Damon's eyes narrow at me and his jaw tightens even more. Oh no, goading Damon, not a good idea. It's like poking an already pissed off Bee hive. I take that back, Bee's are just territorial, goading Damon is like poking a wasp's nest, they're far more vengeful.

Stefan steps forward then, his gaze jumps between me, Damon and Elena as he says,

"I think I have an idea for how to find them. We need a witch"

**Ever's P.O.V**

"I'm leaving" Anna says.

Hoodie vamp comes into the room holding onto Bonnie. He sits her down on the other hotel bed. I heard enough of Anna's conversation to be slightly worried. I just hope the Salvatore's can work together on this one and not let their stubbornness get in the way.

Yep, and maybe piglets will sprout itsy bitsy wings and fly me to England on their backs.

"Watch them Ben, compulsion won't work" Anna orders Hoodie vamp firmly.

"Right. I got that." Hoodie vamp says with a nod.

Anna leaves the hotel room, and suddenly I feel a lot more unsafe with just the baby vampire henchman 'guarding' us. He's a dum dum to the extreme. I'd make a better vampire henchman than him, and I'm not even a damn vampire.

Hoodie vamp sits down in a chair opposite us and tilts his head questioningly at Bonnie,

"So you're the key to all this, literally, the one who opens the door. So, how long have you been a witch?"

And suddenly I'm irrationally angry at him because he used the word 'literally'. It's so fucking annoying when people use that wrong. I mean, I know there are more important things going on right now, but, ahhhh, that really pissed me off just then.

"Is there anything to drink here?" I ask, my throat really is dry because they DRUGGED ME!

Hoodie vamp stands up and looms over me,

"Are you offering?" he asks menacingly.

Ewwww, it's one thing for Damon and Sinbad to do it, at least I know where they've been. But this guy? Hoodie vamp could have been all over the shop, he's not getting his fangs anywhere near my blood.

Simply put, bleegh.

"Oh, you are so witty, I can really see why Anna chose you now" I say sarcastically.

Benny boy rolls his eyes and gestures towards the night stand. I move towards it and pick up the small glass of water. But then I catch Bonnie's eye and she says,

"Hey. Can I have a sip?"

I frown at her, but then I get it. She'd gonna do some witchy mojo. About time someone did something, and god knows I'm useless without my bat.

I hand over the water. Bonnie takes it from me and then waits a moment before chucking the water all over Hoodie vamps hoodie covered arm. A second later his arm lights on fire.

Bonnie and I make a run for it. I get the door open, but Hoodie vamp grabs Bonnie. He pulls her further inside the room and snaps at me through gritted teeth,

"Get back inside and close the door"

I obviously can't leave Bonnie here, so I do as he says.

"Don't hurt her" I say angrily.

"Don't make me" vampy boy shouts back, "Lock it"

I turn around and lock the door.

You know, when I retell this story, I'm definitely leaving out the epic fail of an escape that just went down.

**Sinbad's P.O.V **

Damon and I make our way over to the place where we're meant to meet Anna. Stefan and Elena have gone over to Bonnie's Grams place to get her to do a locater spell. Me and Damon are just meeting Anna to distract her.

But then suddenly I feel something travel up my spine, it instantly recognisable. Jeremy is close. It's almost creepy how I know that. I hear his voice then,

"Hey, Sin, wait up"

Damon arches an eyebrow at me. I ignore it and say,

"Go on, I'll be there in a sec"

My oldest brother rolls his eyes at me,

"Calling you by your nickname now is he? Careful baby brother, he might get attached, and I know what happens to people who fall in love with you. You break their ittle wittle hearts"

I glare at Damon,

"Fuck off Day you annoying prick"

Damon is still smirking as he walks away from me over to a bench to wait for Anna.

Jeremy is in front of me within seconds. He smiles openly at me and instantly I feel a lot better. It's just the affect he has, the more time I spend with the youngest Gilbert, the more weirdly connected to him I feel.

I smile back,

"Jer, what's going on?"

Jeremy looks a bit nervous now, he runs a hand through his hair and shifts from foot to foot, which I now recognise as a nervous habit of his.

"Are you going to that party tonight?" he asks finally.

His question throws me completely off guard and I blink in response for a few moments before saying,

"Uh, I don't know Jer. There's a party?"

Jeremy nods enthusiastically,

"Yeah, the guy who's throwing it is a total douche, but it's supposed to be fun. Caroline invited me and I figured…safety in numbers, you know"

I actually laugh at that,

"So you actually want to go to a party?"

My loner artist is coming out of his shell finally. I wish I wasn't so distracted by Ever and Bonnie being in danger because then I could enjoy Jeremy's newfound openness.

Jeremy shakes his head and smiles again,

"It's been a while since I've been to a party, and I kind of want to get back out there. You know, not be such a loner"

I nod in complete understanding. I remember when I first turned I actually became kind of a loner kid for a while. Or the 1800s version of one at least.

"As long as it's what you actually want Jer. Just because it's expected of you doesn't mean you have to do it"

I want Jeremy to be happy, whether that means all night parties, or sitting in his room drawing for hours on end.

Jeremy shuffles from foot to foot again and then says,

"Yeah I do. But I mean….I like you…you're fun, and you're also kind of strange, but I guess I like that too because I'm not exactly normal either. So yeah….maybe you could….be at the party….give me some moral support or…something."

Jeremy is blushing like crazy and it's making the urge to bite his neck even more powerful. The kid practically just asked me on a date. But obviously that's not how he meant it because he knows I'm with his sister, and anyway….yeah I'm not going down this road right now or it'll drive me insane.

"Where is it?" I ask.

Jeremy seems to perk up at that. He must have thought I'd say no, although I can't imagine why, he knows we're friends. Doesn't he?

"It's in the woods, by the cemetery"

My eyes widen slightly,

"Oh, right…."

The yongest Gilbert suddenly seems unsure again and he rushes to add,

"You don't have to go, I just meant….you know, if you want to…"

I hate to see him like that so without really thinking I say,

"No, it sounds fun. I'll be meet you there Jeremy, ok"

Jeremy's tentative smile turns into a full blown grin, and just like that everything I've been through in this town is worth it just to see Jeremy Gilbert light up like that.

I catch sight of Anna moving towards Damon and my eyes flicker between them and Jeremy.

"I gotta go Jer, see you later"

I smile at Jeremy one last time before moving past him and making my way over to Damon and Anna. I hear Jeremy call over to me,

"Yeah, see you tonight Sin"

Damn it, what is_ wrong_ with me?

When I reach Damon, he raises an eyebrow at me,

"Got a hot date with baby Gilbert then?"

I can't deny that I messed up on this one, but that doesn't mean Damon has any right to smirk,

"Again, fuck off Damon. He's my friend, you know a _**friend, **_someone you spend time with and like but aren't related to. Try making one, then you'll understand"

Damon snorts out a laugh, but before he can reply Anna appears in front of us. She looks between Damon and I, amusement clear as fucking day on her face. I have to use every bit of my willpower within me not to rip her heart out for even touching Ever.

"You know, Ever really is something special. I can see why she's caught _**both**_ of your attention." Anna muses, she turns her gaze to me, "I understand him Sin, but you, now that I didn't see coming. You hated Katherine, I know you did"

I roll my eyes at her,

"Ever is not Katherine, Anna"

"You sure about that?"

Damon makes noise in the back of his throat,

"Ok, not that I'm not finding this conversation endlessly amusing, but can we move on. Butt out Anna, this is family business, and we don't work with girlfriend stealers"

"I don't want to work with you either. But your minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book, so what do you say?" Anna's eyes dart between us again.

"Both of my baby brothers will come after you, you know that, for messing Ever" Damon drawls, seeming almost disinterested, if you don't know Damon well enough to tell when he's faking.

Anna's eyes narrow at him,

"Then they won't be happy if I kill her if I don't get what I want"

I growl in response and make a move towards Anna, but surprisingly it's Damon who puts a hand on my arm to stop me. Anna turns to walk away when Damon sighs heavily and asks,

"When do you want to do this?"

Anna turns back around and smiles sardonically at Damon, her eyes looking him over carefully,

"Oh my god, you actually have a _**thing**_ for her. It's like 1864 all over again. What is it with you Salvatore's and doppelgangers, seriously?"

Neither me nor Damon say anything and after a few moments of awkward silence Anna continues,

"Tonight, after sun down, meet me at the church"

_**Special shout out to **__**K.O.S.N**__**, **__**0809m**__** and **__**Lady Mikaelson**__**. Especially **__**K.O.S.N**__**, your review seriously made my day, another reason why I'm updating early ;) x Thank you for your reviews.**_

_**Please let me know what you think about the whole Jer/Sin situation. Also Damon and Ever or Sinbad and Ever, which couple do you like best? And where would you go to find a good henchman? Henchmans R' us? Xxx**_

_**Your comments mean so much to me. Also if you have any questions please feel free to ask them xxx**_


	23. Fool Me Once-part 2

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Fool Me Once-part 2

**_This is the twenty-third chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then…..who am I kidding, Damon would MINE! What else is there? ;) x_**

**_Review please, thank you x_**

**Ever's P.O.V**

Dum dum Hoodie vamp has been STARING at Bonnie and me for ages now. It's creepy and irritating….but mostly just irritating.

Suddenly he gets up from his chair and moves closer to Bonnie. His face takes on that stupid pale imitation of a Damon smirk. My whole body tenses, if he touches her then I'm gonna go all super ninja on his vampy ass, bat or no bat. Does he not know that I'm the poke ninja master of all time? If I can take down the mighty Matty, then I can handle dum dum over here.

"Witches don't have eternal life right?" dum dum starts, "So you guys can die?"

I don't think I've ever heard a more creepy ass question than that. And I've been on a road trip with _Damon Salvatore_.

Bonnie glares up at him and replies with complete contempt,

"Yeah, we can die"

Dum dum smiles all creepy-like,

"Aw, that sucks"

I narrow my eyes at him,

"When you were in kindergarten, you were the kid who sat in the corner and ate paste, weren't you? You're _**that**_ kid"

Bonnie actually snorts out a barely disguised laugh.

Dum dum pulls a pissy face, but before he can say anything the hotel room door bursts open to reveal Stefan.

YES! MY BEST FRIEND TO THE RESCUE!

Obviously, I have great taste in best friends.

The room is bathed in light as Stefan jerks open the curtains as well. Hoodie vamp falls to the floor in pain and scrambles to get out of the sunlight.

"Steffy, my best friend in the whole wide world! Excellent, right on time" I say with a grin aimed Stefan's way.

Bonnie and I instantly get up and rush towards the now open door. When Stefan doesn't follow right after, I pause in the door way. I've never seen Stefan so pissed off before. Yet again I see the badass vampire that Stefan hides somewhere behind all that stoic-y-ness. It's pretty hot.

Why is it that I'm attracted to the psycho vampire side of the Salvatore's? I am not right in the head.

Stefan glares down at the pathetic excuse for a henchman and says coldly,

"When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again, I will kill you"

Shit, double hot, way da go Steffy!

When Stefan notices me in the door way the intensity of his gaze burns into my skin like hot coals. I arch an eyebrow at him,

"You tell him Stef, nobody messes with 'Supernatrals United' and gets away with it"

Stefan actually cracks a smile at that, but the moment he leads me outside and shuts the door he practically grabs me by the upper arms and looks me over from head to foot. Looking for signs of injury, obviously.

I make him meet my eyes,

"It's ok Stefan, I'm ok, I promise"

He seems reluctant to let me go regardless. The moment is weirdly intense in a way that I cannot for the life of me describe. But eventually after a whole lot of mutual staring and few more reassuring words from me, Stefan lets go and looks over at Bonnie,

"Are you alright Bonnie?" he asks, seeming genuinely concerned.

Bonnie is standing by the railing, hugging her arms around herself. She still looks like hell, and I feel awful for being even partly responsible for drawing her into all this vampy shit.

"I'm fine" Bonnie replies, but the tinge of fear in her voice says otherwise. I move over to Bonnie and pull her into a firm embrace. She hugs me back and we stay like that for a while until Bonnie stops shaking.

I look over Bonnie's shoulder at Stefan, I smile and mouth 'thank you' to him. He nods and our connection buzzes happily between us.

….

We dropped Bonnie off at her Grams. They've agreed to do the spell. How Stefan managed to swing that I have no idea. But I'm guessing it was something to do with getting rid of Damon for good.

Elena was at Grams place too. She rushed to hug Bonnie, but when she looked at me there was still that weird tension between us.

I still really don't get what her problem is. Just because Stefan, my _**best friend**_ Stefan, agreed not to be a back stabbing idiot on my request doesn't mean she has the right to get all pissy. Elena decided to stay with Bonnie until tonight. 'The great event'. Oh goodie, I can barely contain my excitement. Not.

I'm kind of dreading it, and I'm not even sure of the reason why anymore.

Sinbad and Damon are at the boarding house. Sin is waiting outside, he vamp speeds over and sweeps me up into his arms the moment he see's me. He holds me so close and tight that I think he's about one squeeze away from breaking all the bones in my body.

When he kisses me, it's deep and claiming. I fight the urge to moan into his mouth. Stefan is watching and I think it would make him, and me if I'm honest, uncomfortable if we had to look at each other afterwards.

Over Sin's shoulder I see Damon in the front door way, I smile at him and he returns it almost reluctantly. I get myself out of Sin's arms and am about to make my way over to Damon when he turns and goes back inside.

I frown in confusion, and a little bit of hurt too, which is stupid of me, really, really, stupid.

Stefan goes back over to Grams house after an hour of hovering, almost as if he's afraid I'm going to be kidnapped again. Damon is in his room, but I haven't disturbed him, although then again Sin has been taking up a lot of my time by kissing me every few minutes.

I manage to convince him to go on an ice cream run. Hey, kidnapped girls should get ice cream if they survive. That's the rule. Or it is now damn it.

I'm in the living room when Damon comes in. I stand up and try for that smile again. Damon doesn't return it this time, he seems to be thinking hard about something. I raise an eyebrow, and I try to lighten the tension in the room by saying,

"Woah, Damon, don't hurt yourself. If you think much harder than that your head will explode. And these are really expensive carpets"

Damon doesn't even smirk. Ok, now I know there is something seriously wrong. Damon moves even closer to me and tilts his head to the side before asking,

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" I frown in confusion.

Damon's gaze bores into me so deeply that I swear he can see right inside my soul as he replies,

"Convince Stefan to help me?"

I sense a déjà vu moment here. Although Damon doesn't sound angry like Elena was, he just seems to be curious as to what my answer will be.

I step closer to Damon and his blue eyes widen slightly as I place a hand on his arm,

"Because he's your brother and he was about to make a mistake. Stefan wants to trust you Damon, he really does. But you have to meet him half way sometimes. All three of you have to find a way to let go of the anger and resentment you have towards one another. "

Damon rests a hand on my hip and I do my best to ignore the pleasure that spikes through me at that simple touch. Damon searches my eyes intently,

"Do you want me to leave that badly?"

I jerk in surprise, and then my eyes narrow in anger,

"Actually, it's my turn to ask an uncomfortable question. Why did you ask me on that road trip?"

It's Damon's turn to frown now,

"I already told you why-"

I roll my eyes,

"Yeah, I know, I'm a bundle of laughs with some kickass dance moves. But, what I meant was, why didn't you just compel me to come with you instead of taking the risk of showing me the picture of bitchzi-Katherine"

"Nice save" Damon drawls, and finally my favourite smirk makes an appearance.

"Shut up and answer the question Day" I snap, but there's no bite behind my words.

Damon smiles then, not a smirk either, but that real and relaxed smile I remember from our road trip. It sets me on fire from the inside out and stirs something deep in my core. Eventually he answers smoothly,

"How do you know that I didn't?"

I narrow my eyes at him,

"I know you didn't Damon. But you could have. You and I…..we have something" Damon eyes are fixed on me, but I can't read his expression, so I continue, "An understanding. I know how much your brother's betrayal would have hurt you, even though you'd never admit it. So I asked Stefan to trust you, one more time."

Damon lets out a steadying breath, his gaze still holding onto mine in a vice grip,

"How did you convince him? Tell me the truth Ev's, please"

I sigh heavily and reply,

"I asked him to do it for me"

Damon's hand slides to my waist and he tugs me closer,

"You played on my brother's feelings for you, so that I wouldn't be hurt"

That's not how it was. I didn't think of it that way at all.

I shake my head in annoyance,

"I. Am. Not. **Katherine**. Do you not know that by now?" It hurts me more than I'd ever admit that Damon might still think of me as just someone who looks like Katherine.

Damon appears immediately repentant and says,

"I know who you are, Ever. I know you wouldn't play with my brothers or me like that, I'm sorry for implying that you would"

I nod and look away from him, the intensity of his gaze is undoing me, and it's painfully frightening. I don't know how to handle it, especially when Damon moves to cup my face in his hands, forcing me to look him in the eye as he says,

"I didn't compel you, because I wanted us to have fun, and I wanted it to be real"

Since he's being honest, then I figure I owe him the same in return, so I whisper,

"No, I don't want you to leave"

I only say it because it's the truth, even though I know it won't change anything.

Damon's eyes spark with something I cannot name and he seems about to say something else, something important even, when suddenly the door is being opened. Sin. I pull away harshly from Damon and take quite a few big steps back.

What the hell was I thinking letting Damon touch me like that? That's it, I need to be hit in the head with my own bat. WHERE IS MY DANGER BOX?!

Damon meets my eyes once more, and then he's gone. Damn vampy speed, it's going to give me a freakin' headache.

Sinbad comes strolling into the room a few moments later holding a massive tub of my favourite ice cream. Sinbad sweeps me up into his arms again and then falls back down onto the sofa with me on his lap. He kisses me softly and says,

"Am the best vampire boyfriend in the world or what?"

I snort out a laugh as he reveals a spoon from the inside his jacket pocket.

"Oh yeah, you're right up there. Keep this up and you might even make it into my top my five"

Sinbad winks at me as I open my bucket sized ice cream container and says,

"They don't teach you this shit at the vampire boyfriend training academy, you know"

I shake my head and kiss him on his stubble covered jaw. Sin looks so sexy with stubble, he somehow manages to make it look handsome movie star-ish instead of just scruffy. He is seriously the perfect boyfriend. I am such a moron for letting this thing with Damon fuck with my head.

Soon enough though Damon will be gone, and then maybe I might finally get some peace inside my own mind.

Eh, the dreams of the mentally insane.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"Oh, fucking hell, there are youths here Stefan, _**youths**_! So _many_ **youths**. I do _not_ like this" I complain to Stefan, he just gives me a withering look and turns away from me as if trying to project the vibe that we are not together.

For a man who's supposed to be the 'good' brother, he can be surprisingly hurtful sometimes.

We make our way through the drunken teenagers. Then I see Jeremy and he's standing alone. I feel shitty about saying I would meet him here. If it were any other night I would actually look forward to spending time with Jeremy, even if it is at a party full of _**youths. **_

I hit Stefan lightly on the arm and say,

"You go on ahead, I'm just gonna check on Jer, make sure Anna hasn't had any more contact with him"

Elena, Ever, Damon, Bonnie and Grams are already at the tomb setting things up. They sent Stefan and me to collect a few things they needed for the spell. It's almost like we're hosting our own creepy private cemetery party.

I'd like to say it's my first cemetery party, but that would be a lie. A big lie. I remember one night, before I became a vampire, when I was in the Mystic Falls cemetery with one of the Fell brothers. I'm not even gonna sugar coat it, I lost my fucking virginity that night.

Ah, that was a really good night.

The Fells have always been stuck up bastards, but hell, they've also always been damn pretty. What can I say, I was a teenager who fancied men in the 1800s, you took whoever was willing back then.

I was so relieved when Stefan texted me to say he'd gotten Ever away from Anna. I was going stir crazy thinking about all the things that could be happening to the girl I love. When I finally got her back in my arms there was a part of me that never wanted to let her go ever again.

Stefan gives me a knowing look, or at least I think it's a knowing look. You can never quite tell with Stefan sometimes, he's so fucking stoic you could kick a football into his face repeatedly and he'd still only give you his 'I'm not amused' expression in response. I reckon he's got quite a bit of Englishman in him or something.

I've never had that, although I have been inside an Englishman…..oh fuck, even I have to admit that was a bad pun right there.

Despite the look he gives me Stefan only nods once before moving on through the crowd into the cemetery. I make my way over to Jeremy. The moment he catches sight of me, the youngest Gilbert smiles openly and my heart just about burst out of my chest at the sight.

I stop once I'm beside him, but then I notice that he's shifting uncomfortably. For a moment I worry it's me he's uncomfortable around, but then his gaze shifts over to Tyler,

"You alright Jer, is something wrong?" I ask, concerned about the slightly defeated look in his eyes.

Jeremy shrugs,

"I'm fine Sin"

Yeah, I'm not buying that,

"Jer, seriously, what's happened?"

Jeremy looks like he might argue with me, and that spark of teenage rebellion is back, but he says,

"Just Tyler being an idiot"

Tyler, that block head is about one step away from becoming someone I officially want to hurt. I can't seem to stop myself from reaching out and touching his arm gently. Jeremy's eyes flicker down to where my hand is, but he doesn't move away, which is both disturbing and far too pleasing for me.

"Don't let assholes like that get to you Jer, he's probably just taking out his own issues on you" I say reassuringly and Jeremy smiles again. I wink at Jer and add,

"Alternatively I could go beat him up…..it'd be fun, trust me"

Jeremy laughs then, and it hits me the same way it always does,

"You offering to defend my honour Sin"

Ah, there he is, the Jeremy Gilbert I've gotten to know lately, I smirk at him and reply,

"Hell to the yep. I'd ride over there on my unicorn with my old timey sword and sort all this shit out for ya in a jiffy"

"Good, I'll look forward to that then" Jeremy says, snickering under his breath. I realise then that I'm still touching his arm, and he still hasn't moved away either. I am way too happy about that for it to be normal.

Jeremy catches me looking down at where my hand is wrapped around his bicep. He blushes up a storm and shuffles from foot to foot, nervous energy coming off of him in waves. Sometimes this kid can be so confusing. One minute I'll think he's just being friendly, and the next it almost seems like he might actually…..no, really, not the time to be thinking about this.

When's the right time you ask, um, well, uh….NEVER!

You'd have thought by the time you age past the one hundred mark you would be more sorted, more mature in the way you think about things. For me that isn't really the case, most of time I still think like the twenty-one year old I died as.

…..

After a few more minutes I told Jeremy I was going to get a drink. I left him talking with a few people from school that I, sort of, casually introduced myself to. Well, if the kid doesn't like to make friends then I'm just gonna have to give him a hand in that department by being the obnoxious one.

It doesn't take me long to find our own private 'free bitchzilla' party. Kinda like that whale movie 'Free Willy', except everyone in that movie trying to free the whale actually _**liked**_ him. I might save that one for when she's out.

I have so many jokes lined up that I'm almost sad she'll be leaving with Damon before I can use them all. Ah, too bad.

My people are already gathered when I get there and I move to stand in between Damon and Stefan, not always the safest place to be, but I feel like I've been there all my life.

Grams lights each of the torches, stopping by each one to say,

"Air, earth, fire-"

"And water" Bonnie adds and she hands her Grams a bottle of water.

Elena and Ever stand a little ways back behind me and my brothers. Suddenly I hear Ever's voice asking,

"That's it, tape water?" she sounds genuinely curious.

Grams smiles at her and replies,

"As appose to what?"

Ever laughs and says,

"I dunno, I just kind of expected it to blessed or magic-y or…..at the very least some high priced bottled stuff….would soda water work? Or is that too fizzy for spells?"

Damon clears his throat, but I can tell he's fighting the urge to laugh. Damon turns around and I see him catch Ever's eye, they share a moment of mutual amusement and…something else too. I can't help but remember Damon as he used to be, when he was human I mean. In another life my oldest brother and Ever Gilbert could have been one hell of a couple.

Grams smiles at Ever again but doesn't say anything more, which is probably for the best as Ever could go on like that all night. I know that because I could too, and we are so much alike.

Damon takes a blood bag out of his jacket and Stefan asks,

"Whats that?"

I'm really going to have to talk to Stefan about the kinds of questions he's asking. People are going to start thinking he's a little bit soft in the head. Or maybe that's just me because I _**know **_both my brothers are a bit _fucked_ in the head.

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going" Damon replies with a shrug, "Unless one of your girlfriends is offering up a vain."

Stefan rolls his eyes and turns away, I give Damon a warning glance. If he even goes anywhere near Ever I'll snap his neck again. Damon leans closer to me and whispers,

"Admit it. You can't wait to get rid of me"

I laugh under my breath and whisper back,

"I can't wait to get rid of you Day, until the next time"

Because there will be a next time, of that I have no doubt.

Bonnie looks up at us from her place keeling on the floor with Grams and says,

"We're ready"

Bonnie and Grams stand up and face each other, they hold on to each others hands and start chanting their witchy mojo, which I will freely admit still weird's me out even one hundred and forty-five years later.

After a few moments the already lit torches go sky high and the tomb door opens Indiana Jones style. Ever comes to stand close to me and I put my arm around her, angling her away from the fire and the tomb. I'd really rather Ever wasn't here, but short of throwing her down a well, there isn't much I could have done to stop her from coming.

Damon looks over Ever then and says,

"You ready?"

Ever frowns at him in response,

"What?"

Damon's eyes dart to the witches,

"You think I'm going to go in there by myself so you can ceil me in"

Grams starts forward,

"Don't take her in, I'll take the walls down"

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?" Damon says.

The older Bennett narrows her eyes at Damon,

"About as much as I trust you"

"Enough" Ever snaps, she moves over to Damon. I grab hold of her arm and try to pull Ever back. She gives me a hard look, but I don't let go. Damon reaches out to take hold of Ever's upper arm, he pulls her away from me and I don't hold on in case I hurt her.

I'm not playing tug of war with my damn girlfriend. And she's not going into that tomb.

Ever looks between me and Damon,

"He needs leverage. He needs to know you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it, I'll go"

"No way" both Stefan and I say at the same time.

Wow, we never do that.

Elena crosses her arms and looks despairingly at her sister, her eyes pleading with Ever not to go inside that tomb with my brother, and I couldn't agree more.

But Ever just shrugs her shoulders at us all and lets Damon lead her into the tomb. Me and Stefan start to go after her, but Bonnie shakes her head at us. Both Stefan and I clock the look she gives us. Oh, little witch has a plan? I am not a fan of plans I don't know about. They don't usually end well.

Stefan nods at me and we go up to get the vampire vanquishing kit. Only, when we get there Stefan stiffens at the sight of some asshat in a hoodie staring at us super creepily. Oh shit.

"I thought I told you to leave" Stefan bites out in irritation.

Asshat vampire tilts his head and replies,

"I considered it, then I thought screw you"

Uh oh, he really doesn't want to piss off both me and my brother, this could get real bloody, real fast.

Then to add just a tad more fun to this situation I hear Anna's voice,

"Hey, Salvatore boys"

Stefan and I look behind us to see Anna standing there looking way too smug for a girl who's pissed off not one, not even two, but _**three **_Salvatore's. Not to mention the wraith of Ever Gilbert, which is to be feared, trust me, my girl knows her way around a bat.

"I'm going down there to get my mother" Anna says adamantly.

Stefan and I exchange glances,

"No, Anna, you're really not"

Then Anna smirks easily and says,

"Well, Ben's about to make a main course out of both your girlfriend's little brother"

Whatever Anna says next is drowned out by anger at seeing Jeremy being held by Ben, the walking dead asshat. And when I say that I mean I'm about to rip his fucking head off for even touching Jeremy, let alone hurting him.

Ben drops Jeremy hard to the ground, big mistake, because I'm fast. Before Ben can get another word out I'm behind him and yanking his heart out through his back. I grip his jacket and throw him about ten feet away like an old candy wrapper.

I kneel down next to Jeremy and check for a pulse, I just about collapse from relief when I feel his heart beating. It's weak, but it's there and that's all that matters. Suddenly Elena is kneeling on the other side of Jeremy and checking him over frantically.

I look over at where I left Stefan, but he's not anywhere that I can see up here. He must have gone downstairs to get Ever out. Good, then both the people I care about the most are being taken care of.

Anna better hope I never see her again otherwise her heart is coming out the same way Ben's did. Although I might make her death more painful for obviously being the brains behind all this. If anything happens to Ever I'll do the same to my damn brother too.

**Ever's P.O.V**

I follow behind Damon as he leads me through the tomb. It's dark as hell, and cold. Suddenly I hear voices, not actually words, but I can still hear something that sounds like people angrily whispering,

"Ok, now I really do feel like I'm in a teen horror movie" I say to Damon.

Damon turns back to me for a moment and winks teasingly,

"They can feel you" his easy smile calms be more than it probably should given what he just said.

"Now, where is she" Damon says under his breath, but it's so echo-y down here that I hear him. He looks me in the eye and says,

"Stay here Ev's, I'll be back for you" and then he vamp speeds off to look for Katherine.

Yeah, I bet he says that to all the girls he leaves stranded inside a tomb.

Despite his words I start to move forward, staying still is creeping me out too much. I use the limited light from my torch to guide me.

A few minutes later and I'm starting to regret moving. The further in I get the creepier those voices are. Then suddenly I find myself tripping over what I hope is a really fleshy feeling rock. But of course when I stupidly shine my torch on the 'rock', it turns out to be one of the desiccating vampires.

I gasp in shock at how horrible the body looks, it makes me feel sick. Then I feel even more sick when I shine my torch around and I see loads of other desiccating vampires all over the place. I shine a torch in one of their face and the vampire's eyes move.

I hear something move behind me and again I'm hoping it's a rock, or Damon, or even a freakin' elephant with wings. But no, when I spin around and shine my torch in that direction it illuminates the one face I was really hoping I wouldn't ever have to see again.

"Anna, so….how are you?" I say lamely.

Anna walks slowly towards me, the little predator in her coming out to play,

"You escaped only to come right back? You must really have a taste for all this Ever"

I shake my head,

"Nah, I'm just really, really, nosy. But I'm working on it, promise"

I keep on walking backwards until I almost trip again on a desiccating vampire, when I shine my torch on the vampire Anna gasps out the word,

"Mother!"

Now, this could either be good, or bad.

Anna checks on her mother and then stands back up to face me, she says,

"I decided long ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought my mother back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go, but since you're here….."

Bad then.

Wait, what, Jeremy? What has the mini bitch done to my brother damn it?

But before I can even attempt to say anything Anna vamp rushes me and bites into my wrist. I've had worse, but it still hurts like a motherfraker and I can't conceal a very loud scream from escaping. Anna then pushes me down to the ground quite roughly and lifts my wrist to her mother's cracked lips.

I prepare myself to be sucked dry by a vampire corpse, not that you can really prepare for that kind of thing. But then I hear Stefan's voice from behind Anna shouting,

"Let her go!"

Stefan yanks Anna away from me and then bends down to pull me up into his arms. Stefan holds me steady so that I can get my footing again. Once I do he pushes me towards where he came from and says,

"Go, go, I'm right behind you"

I run faster than I've ever run in my entire life to get out of that hell hole. It doesn't actually take long for me to find the exit and I practically throw myself through the tomb door. Bonnie and Grams are still standing pretty much where I left them, but now they're holding the spell book. I note the upset look on Bonnie's face and she says,

"Ever, Stefan-"

"He's right behind me" I say and turn around to see that he most definitely is _**not **_behind me. A few seconds later he comes into view. But he doesn't move past the inside of the tomb doorway. I frown at him and ask,

"Stefan, what are you doing?"

I turn back to Bonnie and she says,

"It's gonna be ok, we'll fix it"

I shake my head, not yet understanding,

"What do you mean? What is it?"

"I can't" Stefan says and I swing back around to fix him with a questioning look.

"Can't? What do you mean Stef? You can't what?" I ask, really afraid now that something is very badly wrong.

"The spell's still up, we can't get them out. Yet" Bonnie answers instead.

I stare right at Stefan and move closer to him,

"You went in there not knowing if you could come out?"

Stefan doesn't say anything, he drops his gaze from mine and that says everything I need to know.

"Oh my fucking god, Stefan" I whisper desperately under my breath.

Stefan's gaze locks back onto mine and he says,

"I heard you scream."

I shake my head in disbelief, unable to process what he just did for me,

"We can't leave Damon in there Stefan. We got him to trust us, I won't betray that trust now"

"I know" Stefan agrees.

Suddenly from behind me Grams says,

"Even if we are able to break through the ceil, we won't be able to hold it for long"

Stefan nods at her, and then meets my eyes again. I reach out to touch him and then pull back, unsure of what else to do I say,

"Go get him Stef, there's no way I'm leaving either of you in there"

Stefan lingers, our gazes still locked, for a couple more seconds. A silent understanding passes between us. I can feel our bond almost as if it's an alive thing, tethering us together in a way that is completely indescribable. Then, with one final moment of humming connection, he goes back inside to find his brother.

Within a few moments Bonnie and Grams are chanting again and all the hairs on my arms raise. I don't know if I'll ever not feel creeped out by magic stuff. Vampire stuff I can just about handle, but the magic? Yeah, that's gonna take some getting used to.

Seconds later I see Anna half carrying her mother. They stop by the door and Anna looks at me almost pleadingly, she says,

"I only wanted my mother back"

I nod, not even caring about them right now. All I want is for Damon and Stefan to hurry the hell up. Grams looks over at me and says,

"They better hurry up, we can't hold it much longer"

My heart starts to beat crazily fast with fear for the two trapped Salvatore brothers. I go to the door and shout,

"STEFAN, GET A RIGGLE ON, THEY CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER"

I hope like hell he heard that. I would never be able to forgive myself if I got Stefan stuck in that tomb. My fear for Damon and Stefan worsens with every passing second.

Then one of the torches goes out and I can no longer just stand there. I run into the tomb at full speed. I swear this is more running than I have ever freakin' done in my life. I find Stefan and Damon quickly and shout,

"Come on! We have to go!"

But then I see Damon's face and realise what's taking so long. She's not here. Oh fuck.

I look into Damon's eyes and try desperately to connect with the man I've gotten to know these past few weeks, the man who is worth both Stefan and me risking everything to come save him,

"Damon…..please"

The pain and hurt is so clear on Damon's face that I have to use a lot of will power not to look away from him. A small eternity passes and then Damon nods stiffly. I release the breath I've been holding and all three of us make our way towards the exit.

We get out just before the last torch goes out. Damon doesn't stop moving until he is at the farthest wall away from the tomb. Stefan swings me into a tight hug and I let myself hug him back fiercely. For a few moments there I actually thought….oh fuck, the Salvatore's are going to be the death of me one day.

Possibly quite literally.

As Stefan finally releases me from our embrace I catch Damon's eye, and the pain he is feeling courses through me harshly. It knocks the wind from my body and I have to hold onto Stefan so I won't fall the fuck over.

Moments later we're running up the stairs to find Jeremy surrounded by Elena and Sinbad. My heart slows at the sight of Sin. His presence calms me slightly despite everything. He meets my eyes and I mouth 'thank you' for looking after my brother.

"He's alright" Sinbad says and Elena confirms that with a nod. Her eyes ask me if I'm alright and I nod in response. We're twin's, our bond is still strong, even when we're fighting.

When Damon comes up the steps I stand and walk over to him. I have no idea what to say. He looks down at me, utterly distraught and I decide there's really only one thing I can do. I slide my arms around his neck and pull him into a hug.

Damon's arms instantly come around me and he holds me close, his face turns into my neck and I whisper sincerely

"I'm sorry Damon"

…

We take Jeremy home, apparently he doesn't remember anything. Elena and I leave him when he says he wants to go to bed. I feel awful about him being dragged into this, and I know Elena does too. From now on I really want my little brother to be safe and in no way involved with vampire plots.

That goes for me too actually. And Elena.

I decide to go over and spend the night at the boarding house, but Elena opts to stay at home. I understand why, it's been crazy. But for whatever reason I don't want to leave any of the Salvatore's alone tonight.

Sin, Damon, Stefan and me sit around the living room fire, each of us with a drink in our hand. I'm sat between Stefan and Sin, Damon leans back staring into the fire from his own seat. Sin links his fingers with mine on one hand and I feel comforted by that. I meet Stefan's gaze and our bond still buzzes between us. Damon won't look at me, but I can't blame him for that.

No matter what happens from this point on, I'm in it for the long haul. The Salvatore's aren't going to be able to get rid of me easily. They've turned my world unsidown, and there's no going back, for any of us.

_**Special shout out to **__**K.O.S.N**__**, **__**0809m**__** again for your reviews, it means so much to me, keep them coming, I love hearing what you think, honestly. **_

_**Alright, this was a reeeaaallllyyyy long one, so I expect some feed back people. What did you think? How's Ever doing so far handling the Salvatore's?**__** Jer/Sin? Damon/Ever? Stefan/Ever? ect, or just anything else you can think of to say, I'd love to read it xxx ;) **_


	24. A Few Good Men

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

A Few Good Men

**_This is the twenty-fourth chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then I would so be moving into the boarding house. ;) x_**

**_Review please, thank you x_**

**Ever's P.O.V**

"Come home soon Bonnie, we miss you" I repeat for about the third time since I started this conversation with Bonnie over the phone.

Elena and I are sitting on the porch swing together. Since Grams died we've been spending more time together, our fight seems to have been put on the back burner for now, and I'm glad about that.

When I found out Grams died I felt awful for Bonnie, and I couldn't help but feel partially responsible too. I shouldn't have allowed Bonne or her Grams to be dragged into the Salvatore's vampire business.

Every moment I'm not with Elena, I'm at the boarding house. Elena's been acting weirdly towards Stefan, they're still all loved up, but…there are some unresolved issues there for sure. But I have to keep reminding myself that it's none of my business, especially as I feel like it's somehow my fault. I'll just stay out of it, and hopefully they'll work everything out.

"Love you Bonnie" I say before hanging up. Elena is sitting across from me, writing in her journal.

Just then Jenna comes up onto the porch and walks slowly over to us. I smile at her warmly and she smiles back. Elena seems a little distracted, but she smiles too.

"What are two doing out here, it's cold?" Jenna asks.

I shrug and say,

"Thinking"

At the same time Elena says,

"Writing"

I bite my lip and then run a hand through my curls before adding,

"The funeral for Bonnie's Grandma brought back a lot about mom and dad. I keep remembering things about them that I never even thought about before"

Jenna nods sadly and seems about to reply when suddenly Elena looks up at her and says,

"I was wondering, you said that you would do some digging about them, the adoption"

Oh, no, not that again. I understand Elena's train of thought. Bonnie's Grandma's funeral brought back a lot for Elena too, and now she wants to know more about her birth parents. I get it, I don't share the impulse, but I do understand it.

Jenna seems to shuffle uncomfortably for a moment before murmuring,

"Oh, right"

Elena sits up, her eyes taking on a bit more of an eager shine,

"So, did you, dig?

Jenna dips her head slightly and says,

"Come on inside"

Elena gets up immediately to follow Jenna inside. She looks back at me and gestures for me to follow. I sigh and reluctantly let Elena lead me inside so Jenna can tell us stuff about our birth mother, even though I don't really want to.

Look, it's not that I don't care, not exactly. But I loved my mom, my real mom, the one who raised and loved me. I don't want to get confused, or start to associate the word mother with someone else, especially someone who didn't even want me in the first place.

Maybe Isobel had a good reason for not wanting Elena and me, and that's fair enough, doesn't mean I want to know about it. I suppose I'm weird, and that other people would want to know more about their birth parents if they'd been adopted. Should I feel guilty for being the one in a million who would rather leave the past firmly where it is?

…

"So, are you saying, Alaric's wife might have been your mother?" Sinbad asks, he exchanges a glance that I cannot read with Stefan.

After Jenna told Elena and me all she found out about Isobel, I headed straight over to the boarding house. I asked Elena if she wanted to come too, but she said she wanted some space to think, and far be it from me to deny her that.

At least she doesn't have to go to freakin' Georgia for her space. Nope, that's just for us emotionally incapable people.

I'm sitting on a sofa in their living room with Stefan and Sin on either side of me. They both seemed genuinely concerned when I came in that something was wrong. I hadn't planned on telling them, but they looked so worried that I ended up telling them everything.

I shrug, I couldn't believe it either when Jenna told me Alaric had a wife called Isobel who died. I could see the pained look in Elena's eyes when Jenna said our biological mother might be dead. It broke me more that Elena was upset than anything else.

"It can't be true right? That would be….too much of a coincidence. It's insane"

Stefan and Sinbad share another look and I frown at them before continuing,

"Elena has the address for Isobel's friend Trudie"

Sin tucks a stray lock of hair behind my ear softy and I allow myself to enjoy the touch of his hand,

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"No" the word comes flying out of my mouth so fast that both Sin and Stefan look a little startled. Ha, I startled Stefan Salvatore, now that's something I can go to my grave being proud of damn it.

"You sure?" Stefan asks, "What about Elena?"

I sigh heavily,

"Yeah, I think she wants to, maybe. But I'm worried about her, I think finding out her birth mother is dead could really hurt her and I don't want that"

Sinbad frowns and tilts his head to the side, he looks like he's debating whether to say what he's thinking or not,

"She was your birth mother too Ever"

As if I need reminding….then I think over what I just said….oh yeah, maybe I do need reminding,

"I know, I know. But it's not the same for me as it is for Elena."

Stefan nods in agreement. He knows Elena really well by now, so he must understand her reasons the same way I do. Stefan wanted to go over at see Elena when I told him everything, I could tell he did. But for whatever reason he didn't, which adds more credit to my 'Disney character couple are on the rocks' idea.

Suddenly Sinbad's eyes flicker down to meet mine and he asks,

"Ever, did Jenna tell you anything else about Alaric's wife, like how she died?"

I feel reluctant to answer for some reason, but eventually I reply,

"Just that she was killed and that the case was never solved"

Sinbad lowers his gaze from mine and I look between the two Salvatore's, they are both sharing the same expression and it makes me feel uneasy,

"What do you two know? Come on Salvatore boys, no secrets ok, just tell me"

They both look really reluctant to speak, but finally Stefan says,

"That night at the school, when Alaric attacked us, he told us a few things about her….death"

Now I'm really starting to get a bad feeling,

"What kind of stuff did he tell you?"

Sinbad shakes his head,

"No way, it's too much of a coincidence if it is true. Seriously, I don't think you wanna know baby, maybe just leave this one for now, trust me"

I look over at Sin and I see the sincerity in his eyes, he really doesn't want to tell me this. When my eyes dart back over to Stefan, he's got the exact same look in his own eyes. I hate secrets, but I trust the Salvatore's, if they say I don't want to know and it isn't possible, then I want to believe them. So I take a chance,

"Alright, I won't ask. But the moment it looks like it might be true then you have to tell, no matter how bad it is"

Stefan and Sinbad nod soberly. Ugh, now it all feels so tense.

"I need ice cream" I whinge. I let my head fall back against sofa and close my eyes tightly.

Sinbad chuckles and gets up,

"I'll go get you the massive bucket you ate more than half of yesterday, you fatty"

I hold my middle finger up at him without opening my eyes,

"Fuck you vamp boy number three, you swine, go get me my Ice scream _**now**_, or you're fired"

Sin is still laughing as he walks away to go get my ice cream,

"You can't fire me. I quit…no wait, you fired me, that way I can collect unemployment"

I laugh at that and finally open my eyes to look at Stefan. He seems tired, and I can't blame him after everything that's been happening. I reach out and touch his hand softly,

"How's Damon? He's been avoiding me"

Stefan squeezes my hand reassuringly,

"He's dealing….in his own way"

"Drinking himself to a second death you mean?"

Stefan lets out a low laugh and nods,

"Yeah, pretty much. He'll be alright, he's Damon"

But I can tell Stefan _**is **_worried about his older brother despite what he says,

"Stef, no matter what happens, or what Damon does, we'll….work it out. And so will you and Elena. She might need you if she goes to visit Trudie. I would go with her if she wants me to, but you'd really be taking a bullet for me if you went instead"

I feel selfish for unloading that responsibility on Stefan, but the more I learn about my birth mother the more I wish I'd never found out I was adopted at all.

Stefan squeezes my hand again in thanks. Our bond hums contentedly between us for a few moments and I allow myself to be comforted by it, and I hope in some way Stefan is too.

"I don't want to crowd Elena, but I'll do anything she wants me to do"

I smile at him,

"I know Stef, and Elena will come around because she knows that too"

For few moments we sit in companionable silence, and then Sin comes in carrying ice cream and life gets just a little bit better. I take the tub from him and he sits down. Then I notice he's carrying more than one spoon. I frown at him,

"I hope those other spoons are for a different tub of ice cream Sin, because they ain't comin' anywhere near this one unless you two are planning on using them to feed me"

Sinbad and Stefan laugh, although I don't know what they're laughing about. I take my ice cream seriously. I'll share pretty much anything, a car, clothes, hell I'll even share blood, but when it comes to ice cream, it's all miney mine _**mine **_bitches.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

I walk in on Damon dancing with what looks like an entire dorm load of girls. They have bite marks all over them and they aren't exactly clothed to the fullest capacity that they could be. I roll my eyes and knock on the side panel of a book case to get his attention.

Damon grunts and looks up at me, he's so fucked up right now that under different circumstances I would find all this incredibly amusing. Stefan is still very antsy about Damon being here, especially around Elena and Ever, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about it too.

Damon blinks up at me,

"Ah, don't be a buzz kill baby brother"

Like a true buzz kill I turn off the loud music. I'm one step away from being able to shout at children to get off my lawn, it's great. I've been the out of control vampire, the moody man-whore, the strained brother (and by that I mean I'm the smart one), and now I'm the protective boyfriend. I gotta say, I'm liking this version of me.

"Greetings" Damon says to me, he looks about ready to fall the fuck over.

Quick, where's my camera. That'll be one for the family album.

"Can we talk, oh emotionally retarded brother of mine? Possibly without the legion of 'bite me' groupies" I ask with a smirk. My brother is such an idiot sometimes. I really don't know how he's still alive. I mean, a small child could push him over right now.

"Hey, anything you can say to me, you can say in front of them" Damon drawls "They're really good at keeping secrets" he waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Well, now I want to be sick in a plant pot.

I roll my eyes. A few minutes later I manage to drag Damon away from the girls. He picks up a bottle of something on the way though, as if he needs to be any drunker than he already is.

"You're worried about me, that's nice, don't be. There's no need, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I spent the last one hundred and forty-five years with one goal" Damon holds up his finger and points at me, "To get into that tomb. And I succeeded. Granted Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell. It's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want"

I sigh and shake my head,

"Yeah, that's what Stefan and I, are afraid of. Whatever it is you decide to do Damon, just leave Ever and Elena out of it"

Damon suddenly looks a lot more sober,

"Relax, I haven't killed anyone in…far too long"

I glance over at the girls in our living room and raise a questioning eyebrow at Damon,

"Those girls-"

"Will end up back in their dorm….with a headache. They'll think they blacked out. You know the drill"

I nod and then I get on to why I really risked having my eyes burnt out of my head at the sight of whatever Damon was doing in here. I've never caught Damon, or Stefan for that matter, having sex, and I never ever want to. As far as I'm concerned, they don't even know how.

"There was a woman, you may have known, a few years back, named Isobel, in North Carolina, Duke" I say as slowly as possible so that Damon's half baked brain will understand.

Damon frowns at me,

"You want to talk about the women from my past right now? Seriously?"

"You killed her" I say, as if that's going to make a difference to my brother.

"What's your point?" See.

"I just want to know if you remember anything about her"

"Ah, it's like a needle in a haystack, Sin"

I sigh in annoyance,

"Well, think hard dummy, it's important"

Damon smiles lazily then and leans forward to whisper,

"Nothing is important. Not anymore"

He hits me on the shoulder and I fight the urge to hit him over the head. I lose. I hit him over the head. Hey, my will power can only stretch so far alright. I'm not Stefan, I need to hit people, and when I say people I mean Damon.

Damon frowns at me in irritation, but before he can say anything I beat him to it,

"Ever's worried about you too. For whatever reason, how you are is important to her"

I leave him then. I know what I said was mean, even if it is true. But if he doesn't care what Stefan and I think, then maybe what Ever thinks will matter to him.

Possibly. But then if it does, I might have a whole other problem to deal with.

**Ever's P.O.V**

I went back home after the ice cream to talk to Elena, but when I got there she was already gone. She went to Trudie's by herself. The only reason I know about it is because she left me a _**note. **_I understand why she needed to go, but she could have waited. I would have gone with her, and I really don't think she should be alone for that kind of thing.

But there isn't much I can do about it. A _**note. Seriously?**_ You don't leave notes for this kind of thing. You leave notes to say you're out buying milk, or that you've fucked off to join the circus. That's what notes are for.

A few hours later Elena comes back and she tells me all about the super weird sounding visit. Apparently Trudie knows about vampires. Jesus, who doesn't? First Alaric and now our birth mothers friend. The local Sheriff does, and Carol Lockwood. Our parents did even. Are Elena and I the last to know or something?

I go back over to the boarding house to meet Stefan and Sinbad so we can go the bachelor auction fundraiser. Elena said that she'd meet us there. Sinbad is still getting ready when I arrive. So I go to look for Stefan, I want to talk to him about Elena anyway. I'm worried about her, and I think he is too.

I look all over the house but I can't find him, I get to one room where I heard some noises and call out,

"Best friend, you here, Stefan-"

"Better…Me" Damon comes out of the bathroom shirtless and oh my fucking god, that fire inside of me goes up just a few notches at the sight of his naked chest.

I tilt my head a little and say,

"Uh, you look-"

"Dashing, gorgeous, irresistible" with each word he comes closer to me until he's standing just a few inches away.

I lean back ,

"Wrecked" I say honestly, "You look wrecked"

"Yeah, well, we both know why" he says, sounding just a little bit drunk. He fixes me with a piercing look, "Did you know that I'm one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?"

I snort out a laugh,

"A bachelor, yes. But that's using the word eligible very loosely there isn't it?"

Damon turns around and goes to over the mirror where a shirt is hanging off a chair. He picks the shirt up and shrugs it on.

I frown slightly at his back,

"How are you Day?"

Damon stiffens for a moment, but then he seems to shrug it off and says,

"Never better. Yep. What can I do for ya? I'm a barrel of favours today"

I really want to ask more about how he is, but right now I don't think the questions would be welcome,

"I'm just meeting Stefan and Sinbad. We're going over to the fundraiser"

Damon is struggling with the buttons on his shirt. He turns around and looks over at me warily,

"Help a guy out would you?"

I roll my eyes, but go over to him anyway. I start to do up the buttons on his shirt and ignore the way he's staring down at me so intensely.

To try and distract myself from how easy it would be to _**un**_do those buttons again, I say,

"So, I found out who my birth mother is"

Damon shakes his head and makes a face,

"Who cares? She left you" he says, making sure he meets my eyes, "she sucks"

I kind of agree with the sentiment even if it is a little insensitive. Damon's eyes go to my lips then and my whole body tenses with anticipation. I'm about to say something when I look over Damon's shoulder and see Stefan. I breathe a sigh of relief. I think I over estimated my ability to handle being this close to Damon when we're alone.

"Stefan, there you are. I looked all over for ya" I smile at him and he returns it, although his eyes do flicker to Damon questioningly. I move around Damon and try my best not to look at him as I go over to Stefan.

Damon pulls on a jacket and I hear him say,

"Huh, I need a bigger jacket." He takes the jacket back off, "Wow an occasional sorority girl might fill you out" he walks past me then, still fiddling with his damn buttons.

I shake my head and then look up at Stefan,

"He's _**'fine'**_ apparently" I make air quote fingers on the word 'fine'.

Stefan nods and smiles a little,

"He's Damon"

I sigh,

"He's an idiot. A heartbroken idiot"

Stefan's eyes dance with amusement. I've become a lot better at reading Stefan's moods, even when he's pulling his stoic-y face. It's an impressive skill I'll have you know, and not one I take on lightly. I shall use my newfound power for the greater good….probably.

I decide to just go for it with Stefan,

"Elena went to see Trudie"

Stefan immediately looks alarmed, the relaxed expression he was wearing only moments before has disappeared completely,

"What did she say?"

Now, here comes the hard part,

"She has vervain. Trudie I mean. She knows about vampires Stefan, that can't be a coincidence"

Stefan sighs and looks down, and that weird tenseness from earlier on today resurfaces,

"It isn't" he says, finally looking back down at me. Stefan takes a picture out of his pocket and shows it to me, "This is Alaric's wife"

I frown at it and I instantly recognise it as the same woman Elena showed me a picture of when she got back from Trudie's. Holy shit on a cracker.

"That's her" I say, "That's Isobel, my birth mother. Alaric gave this to you?" I ask.

Stefan nods,

"Everything he knows about vampires he learnt from her"

I can tell there's more to it, and that Stefan really doesn't want to tell me. I meet his eyes and say,

"Come on Stef, just tell me"

Stefan stares right back into my eyes,

"He believes it…that she was killed by a vampire"

My mouth drops open in disbelief,

"Oh shit."

Suddenly Stefan's expression becomes a lot more serious, if that's even possible, and he says,

"Listen, Ever, I know that Elena wants to know more, and I know you'll tell her about this. But I need you to stop her from asking Alaric any questions"

I frown, taken aback,

"What? Why?"

Stefan looks so uncomfortable that I feel bad for pushing him, especially as I'm not even the one who cares about all this stuff,

"I know it's a lot to ask, from both of you. But I need you to trust me, can you do that, for me"

My mind flashes back to when I asked him to do something like this for me, and I figure I owe him the same in return. I nod and reach out to squeeze his hand, just like he did with mine this morning,

"Alright, I trust you Stef, but don't keep me out of the loop. No secrets, like we said"

Stefan's whole body relaxes under my words and my touch, our connection starts to buzz, and I take my hand away from his.

"No secrets" Stefan repeats "I promise"

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

Stefan gave me the picture of Isobel so that I could give it one last shot at asking Damon about Isobel. I wish Stefan had let me talk to Ever, she is _**my**_ girlfriend after all. Part of me thinks he's just using up all his good boyfriendness on Ever because there's something going on between him and Elena.

Damon is pulling on a jacket when he notices me leaning against the doorway to his room, he smirks easily,

"Ah, where'd our girlfriend go?"

I give him a sardonic look,

"_Our_?"

Damon shrugs and walks closer to me,

"Yeah, she's a Salvatore's girl"

"My girl, Damon. Whether you like it or not" I shake my head, not wanting to get into this now, "I want to talk to you about something"

Damon smirks again,

"Ohhh, sounds serious"

I roll my eyes and take out the picture of Isobel. I show it to Damon and say,

"This is the woman, from North Carolina. Isobel, you remember her now?"

Please don't be difficult Damon, just this once.

"Who wants to know?" Damon asks.

"Me"

"Who _**else**_ wants to know?"

As if he'd ever not be difficult. Damon has never once made anything easy. My bloody brothers, they're so fucking dramatic and complicated.

And stupid.

"Did you kill her?" I ask with a long drawn out sigh.

Damon shrugs,

"Sorry, I don't know her"

He walks past me, bumping my shoulder as he goes. Damn it, my brother is lying to me, but I don't know why he would….oh fuck. He didn't kill her. The bastard turned her.

Damon turned Ever and Elena's birth mother. Oh, that's not good. So, so,_** not**_ good.

**Ever's P.O.V**

"He's already been hit on, like, thirty-five times. He's total cougar bate" Caroline gushes to Elena, Stefan and me. I laugh and wink at Matty.

"Impressive" Elena says, she's smiling now, but I can tell she's distracted. I told her what Stefan told me, but she wasn't pleased about waiting to talk to Alaric.

"Wey hey there Matty, get in there you sexy little BBILTF" I say and reach out to tousle his hair. Matt pushes my hand away and rolls his eyes at me.

"BBILTF?" Caroline questions, she smiles at me.

I smirk at her,

"You know, Bus Boy I'd Like To Fu-"

"Shut up Ever. It's embarrassing enough already without you calling me that, thank you" Matt says giving me a look.

I continue to smirk at him. Then suddenly Matt's mom comes up to the table.

"Hi Mrs Donovan" Caroline says, putting on her best 'please like me' smile.

Kelly completely ignores Caroline and turns to me and Elena,

"Elena, Ever, honey" she hugs us both in turn.

"Hey, Kelly" I say with a smile.

"Long time no see" Kelly replies.

"What have you been up to?" I ask. I catch sight of Caroline out of the corner of my eye, she looks a bit crestfallen. I feel bad, but I don't know what to do. I have no idea why Kelly wouldn't like Caroline. I mean, she's never really liked Liz, but that shouldn't have anything to do with Caroline.

Kelly shrugs,

"Oh, same old"

Yeah, I bet. Matt's mom has always been a bit of a loose cannon. She leaves Matt alone to look after himself more often than not.

Kelly winks at me and then looks over at Elena,

"Oh, Matty tells me you broke his heart" she grins at me, "The second Gilbert sister to do that"

Ah, no, let's not go down that road. In fact, pick any road but that one. That road is blocked, it has road construction happening on it. It's a no drive zone. Bad road, bad road. Turn back, turn back.

"Mom" Matt says in a warning tone.

"I'm just kidding" Kelly says, and I think we're in the clear for a moment, but then she does a U turn, "He's found his rebound girl" she looks over at Caroline not at all subtly.

I meet Caroline's eyes and then say to Matt,

"Matty, who else have you been cuddling? Don't be cheating on Caroline or I'll beat you with your own bus boy tray, and then all the other bus boys will laugh at you. Also….how's Spenny?" I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively at him.

Caroline and Elena chuckle under their breathe. Even Stefan cracks a smile. Matt shakes his head and grins at me,

"He hates you so much. When I first started working here he actually warned me about you"

I make a dramatic shocked sound and slap both of my hands over my heart,

"Spenny…..TALKS about me! Ohhhh my god, he loves me, I _**knew**_ it"

Stefan arches an eyebrow,

"Spenny? Should I be telling Sinbad something here?"

I grin manically at Stefan,

"Spenny is the love of my life. He's a bar tender and…..we are fated to be together, it's so obvious"

Elena shakes her head,

"You're mad Ever"

"Completely bonkers" agrees Caroline.

Suddenly strong arms go around me and a chin comes to rest on my shoulder,

"What's this about my girlfriend being insane?"

I turn my head slightly so that Sinbad can give me a kiss, when he pulls away I answer,

"They're all mocking my love for Spenny"

Sinbad's eyes widen and _**he**_ fake gasps dramatically,

"But Spenny's the love of your life"

I throw my hands up in the air,

"I KNOW!"

"It's _**so**_ obvious. It's fate." Sinbad adds.

"Oh, God, there's two of them" Caroline laughs at us. I poke my tongue out at her.

"So, then, I've missed something have I?" Kelly says, and she looks at Stefan and then Sinbad. Not just looks either, but she quite obviously checks them out.

Elena clears her throat,

"Uh, yes, this is Stefan" she places her hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"And this is his insane brother, Sinbad" I say gesturing at my boyfriend.

Kelly's eyes light up in a disturbing way,

"Brothers, eh. Nice find girls" she says to Elena and me.

Yeah, found is probably the wrong word. More like thrown into the path of.

Kelly buys a ticket then and thankfully walks away after a very cringey comment about one the bachelors and his lack of sexual prowess.

I catch sight of Alaric, he takes one look at me and Elena and then swiftly walks away. I can't blame him. What do you say to your dead wife's secret illegitimate teenage children? 'Uh, hi…..so, you came out of my wife….how was that for you?' See, it's awkward.

….

Later on when Damon and Alaric are on stage things really kick off. Alaric looks so uncomfortable that I cringe internally for him. Jenna is sitting with Elena, Sin, Stefan and me.

Carol talks into the microphone,

"Last, but certainly not least, Damon Salvatore" she looks down at the card she's holding, "We don't have much on you"

Damon tilts his head from side to side,

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card"

Uh, lets see-vampire, oldest brother of three, broken hearted, over a hundred forty-five years old, one complicated fucker, likes to drink (a lot), is handsome as the devil himself, likes old rock music, plays piano, has a thing for the classics (I saw him reading Pride and Prejudice unapologetically the other day), is bad to the bone…most of the time. Some of that could go on a card. Maybe leave the vampire part off though.

"Do you have any hobbies? Like to travel?" Carol asks Damon, she thrusts the microphone into his face.

Damon speaks into the mic,

"Oh yeah, L.A, New York, a couple of years ago I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus actually" Damon glances over at Alaric, "I think Alaric went to school there. I know his wife did"

Uh, oh, where are you going with this Damon.

"I had a drink with her once. She was…. she was a great girl"

It starts to click for not only me, but Elena as well. She sits up in her seat and stares at Damon. Ah, shit. Please Damon, not this, anything but this.

Sin and Stefan start to shift uneasily and I share the feeling with them.

Damon continues,

"Your wife….she was….delicious"

I turn to Elena, she looks about ready to burst and I ask her,

"Are you ok?"

Jenna frowns at looks over at us. Elena starts breathing hard and suddenly she gets up,

"I just need some air" she pushes past us and legs it outside.

I make eye contact with first Stefan and then Sinbad.

"Stay here Sin, keep an eye on Damon" I whisper to him and he nods.

I gesture for Stefan to follow me outside after Elena.

When Stefan and I get outside Elena is there, pacing.

"Elena-" Stefan says.

"He killed her" Elena stops and looks at both of us in turn, "_**Damon **_was the vampire that killed her?"

It is one hell of a coincidence.

Stefan shakes his head,

"I don't know. Alaric said that they never found the body"

"Oh my god, Stefan, Ever" Elena says, she runs a hand through her hair. I step forward and take Elena's hand in mine,

"I know" I say, "I'm sorry"

"I wanted to tell you" Stefan says, "But I just, I wanted to know more first"

Stefan was right not to say anything before he was sure. In fact I wish we'd never found out anything at all. Because now Elena is upset, which makes me upset too. My twin has been through so much, she doesn't deserve this.

Elena makes an incredulous sound. She pulls her hand out of mine,

"I was feeling sorry for him. I was hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him. I'm so stupid"

Stefan shakes his head,

"He doesn't know about the connection to you and Ever. Sin and I talked about confronting him, but he's already so on edge-"

"Why are you and Sinbad even protecting him?" Elena all but yells.

I understand why perfectly though, I meet my twin's gaze,

"Because you're not the only one hoping that he'll actually change. Sin and Stefan didn't want to upset us Elena, they're doing the best they can" and I truly believe that.

Elena calms down slightly then and nods, but she still looks like she wants to kick someone, most likely Damon. Suddenly Elena freezes, her eyes trained on something over my shoulder,

"That man, I saw that man outside of Trudie's" she says.

Stefan and I turn around, and there he is about ten feet away. Great, just what we need, another creepy guy who stares a lot.

"Let's go back inside" Stefan says to us. Elena and I do as he says. Being stared at is starting to get real old for me.

As we walk back in Elena bumps into Damon. Oh, not good. Elena glares at him and he smiles down at her, then at me,

"Woah there, buy a ticket like everyone else"

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in Alaric's face?" Elena asks, scorn dripping from her words.

Damon throws me a questioning look, and I have no idea what to do. I'm not angry. At least, I am, because Damon is the reason Elena is upset. But I'm not angry the same way Elena is. I know Damon has killed people, and in no way am I saying I'm ok with that. But finding out Damon may have killed Isobel is the same to as if I was told he killed some random stranger.

It's not right, and I should feel differently, I know that. But I don't, and I refuse to pretend otherwise. I'll be angry on Elena's behalf, and hopefully she won't hate me for it. I look back at Stefan desperately, even though I know there isn't anything he can do.

"What?" Damon asks, his expression now one of complete confusion.

Elena all but scoffs,

"Just when I was starting think there might be _**something**_ redeemable about you"

I step forward then and I place a hand on her arm,

"Elena" I say in warning, The Grill is hardly the place for this kind of scene.

Sinbad comes up behind Damon and Damon looks between him and Stefan,

"Did I miss something here?" he asks.

Before Stefan can say anything, Elena continues,

"Did my sister tell you about our birth mother? Her name was Isobel"

Damon's entire face changes in that instant, his eyes go to mine seemingly out of reflex. I see something on his face akin to shock,

"What?" he asks, incredulously.

Elena is practically buzzing with anger, like a bumble bee. A very angry bumble bee. Ok, this is so not the time brain.

"Go ahead" Elena says, "Reminisce about how you killed her"

Elena pulls away from me and storms back outside. Damon's eyes haven't left my face since the moment Elena said our birth mother's name was Isobel. I shake my head and let out a deep breath. Damon makes a move towards me, but Stefan and Sinbad are by my side before he can get any closer.

Damon's eyes narrow at his two brothers. If I don't get us all out of here soon, then there's going to be a Salvatore fight, I can just feel it.

I tare my eyes away from Damon's, which is a hell of a lot harder than it should be considering everything I've found out today.

"Come on, lets go" I say to Sin and Stefan, then all three of us follow after Elena.

Sinbad pulls me close, not letting me get anywhere near Damon, and I don't look back at the oldest Salvatore even though everything in me is screaming for to do just that.

When we get outside Elena is there, looking upset and angry still. I go up to her and pull my sister into a hug. Sinbad says,

"Come on, let's get you home"

But then that man Elena pointed out earlier comes to stand in front of us. Sinbad and Stefan pull us back closer to them protectively.

The man looks at Elena and then at me, he says,

"I have a message for you"

"What?"

"Who the hell is this guy?" Sinbad asks, I look up at him and shrug.

"Stop looking" creepy 'stares too much' guy says, "Isobel doesn't want to talk to you. You've got to stop looking. She doesn't want to know you"

Good, neither do I. Ha, my birth mother and me have something in common. Goodie. Now I feel all warm inside.

"Do you understand?" creepy asks.

"She's alive?" says Elena.

"Does that mean she's a vampire?" I ask, oh great, a vampire mother, as if life couldn't get any weirder.

"He's on compulsion" Stefan says to Elena and me.

Ah, right.

"Do you understand?" creepy repeats.

"Yes" Elena and I say at the same time.

"Good" creepy says, he looks out at the road then back at us, "I'm done now"

Creepy steps back into the road and gets hit instantly by a car. Elena screams and jerks back into Stefan's arms. I turn around and grip on to Sin's jacket, he wraps his arms around me instantly and I press my face against his chest.

This has _**not **_been a good day.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

Stefan and I walk in on Damon sitting down with a drink and Alaric on the floor, dead, with a stake in his chest. Stefan takes in a shocked breathe, he rushes over to Alaric. I glare at Damon,

"What the fuck did you do now Damon?"

Damon shrugs in annoyance. Oh right, _**he's**_ annoyed.

"He attacked me" Damon replies.

I go to kneel down beside Alaric next to Stefan and pull the stake out. I look up at my oldest brother,

"Damon, you prick. _**Stop killing people!**_ It's irritating. "

Damon rolls his eyes,

"All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it."

Stefan shakes his head,

"Like you've been handling Katherine"

Woah, low blow Steffy.

Damon finishes off his glass of bourbon and says,

"I'm handling it fine."

I sit down on the floor, a sudden realisation coming to me,

"You think Katherine sent Isobel to you"

Damon shrugs,

"It can't be a coincidence"

Stefan gives Damon an incredulous look,

"Stop it. You don't have to keep looking Damon. It's over"

Damon says nothing for a moment, then he stands up and glances down at Alaric's body,

"I assume you'll take care of this" he says to us.

"Take care of what?" a voice comes from the door way.

Oh, shit.

Ever comes into the room and gasps when she see's Alaric's dead body on the floor. Her wide eyes go from me, to Stefan and then finally to Damon.

"What have you done?" she says to him, her voice practically cracks at the end. Suddenly the urge to beat the shit out of my oldest brother gets even harder to ignore.

Stefan looks pretty pissed off too, but he holds onto my arm in warning. He's right, that isn't what Ever needs right now.

Damon is staring at Ever like his whole world has just shattered all around him. Like he wants to take everything bad he's ever done back. I see it then, for the first time, I really see it. Damon does care. I was right. He cares about Ever. He cares about upsetting her. He cares about her hating him.

Ever crosses her arms and shakes her head at my oldest brother,

"Just leave Damon"

Damon's jaw tightens, and he looks desperately like he wants to argue, to say something,

"Ever, I-"

"_**Damon" **_Ever whispers, and that gets to Damon better than any amount of shouting. Without another word Damon leaves the room, as he passes Ever he slows and tries to catch her eye, but she won't look at him.

Once Damon is gone, Ever clears her throat and comes to sit on the other side of Alaric's body. Stefan and I share a glance and then we both look at Ever. After a moment she says,

"Elena said she wanted to be alone, so I thought I'd come talk to you about….everything. I'm sorry"

I frown and Stefan asks,

"Why, what are you sorry for?"

Ever's shoulder slump and her gaze darts between us, she laugh nervously,

"I don't know. Busting into your home like it's mine. I'm spending too much time here, invading your Salvatore space, I'm-"

"Woah, stop right there" I shake my head. I can't believe she would even think something like that.

Stefan nods in agreement,

"We want you here Ever. You can come busting in any time you like"

"Yeah, baby, you're my girlfriend. I love you. I want you here all the damn time. Don't ever be sorry about that" I say honestly.

Ever smiles openly at both of us, she seems about to say something when suddenly Alaric jerks upwards gasping. Ever jumps,

"Oh my God, did Damon turn him?" she asks us.

I shrug and Alaric's eyes bounce around all three of us,

"No, he didn't turn me"

Stefan shakes his head in disbelief,

"He must have"

Alaric rubs his chest where Damon stabbed him,

"I just went for him and then he stabbed me"

"Someone must have slipped you vampire blood-"

"No…." Alaric looks down at his hand and we all spot the big ring, "Isobel. She gave me this ring"

Oh, fuck. Now we have a 'magical' immortal ring? What is this, Harry Potter? I exchange glances with Stefan and Ever. Things just keep getting weirder around here, and I'm getting the feeling that things aren't going to be getting normal any time soon.

_**Special shout out to **__**K.O.S.N**__** and **__**0809m**__** again for your reviews once again. I really love hearing from you, so please don't stop.**_

_**Again this is a long one, in fact it's the longest chapter I've written so far. **_

_**So, is Ever's reaction to finding out about her birth mother fair, or should she feel more like Elena does? How about her 'friendship' with Stefan and Damon? Or her relationship with Sinbad?**_

_**Give me feedback here people, I need it, and I want it so much. Xxx Thanks xxx**_


	25. Down Goes The Neighbourhood-part 1

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Down Goes The Neighbourhood-part 1

**_This is the twenty-fifth chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then Jeremy would teach me how to draw more than just stick figures and fishes with top hats. ;) x_**

**_Review please, thank you x_**

**Ever's P.O.V**

"Damon still hasn't said a word to me since the whole thing with Alaric" Sinbad answers with a shrug. He can tell I'm worried about Damon. Even though by all rights I shouldn't be. Damon really crossed a line the other night, although I have no reason to feel somehow let down by it.

"Do you think he's still trying to find Katherine?" I ask, and again it shouldn't bother me if he is, or at least not for reasons it actually does bother me.

Sinbad shakes his head tiredly and I feel bad for asking about Damon all the time. Elena asks Stefan the same questions, although hers are tinged with more sarcastic dislike than mine. Since finding out what Damon did to our birth mother, Elena has been less than sympathetic towards Damon, which is fair enough really.

I still haven't talked to him since that night I walked in on a 'sort of dead' Alaric. You know, I'm getting far too comfortable with finding dead people all over the place. They aren't guinea pigs, they're human type thingies, I should be more disgusted, or shocked, or Elena-y about it.

But I'm not. And that's why I'm the idiot with a weird attraction to Damon friggin' Salvatore and she's in love with the good guy, i.e. Stefan Salvatore. That's karma right there people, pure sweet karma.

I'm lucky that Sin still loves me after all the thing I've put him through lately. Its good Sin and I are so alike, otherwise we probably would have broken up by now from sheer dramatic effect alone.

Sinbad sighs,

"My big brother waited one hundred and forty-five years only to find out that bitchzilla never gave two shits about him"

I can't help but smirk slightly at my boyfriend from my place next to him on the boarding house sofa,

"You've been telling him that for years"

Sinbad rolls his eyes and sighs fake dramatically,

"I KNOW. But nobody ever listens to me around here"

I make a face at him and blink rapidly,

"Wait, what did you say? I wasn't listening"

Sinbad narrows his eyes at me and flicks my nose,

"Ha, ha, Ever, you're so bloody hilarious I can barely stand it"

I flick him on the cheek and soon, far too soon for a couple who should be mature enough to bicker without physically abusing each other's faces flick-wise, we descend into a full on flick fight to the death. That goes on for a good ten minutes before Sinbad calls a ceasefire and lye's back in defeat as I flick forth victorious yet again.

"I've got to go meet Alaric" Sinbad says with a wink at me.

I give him a suggestive look,

"Sin, have you made a new _**friend**_?"

Sinbad smirks right back at me,

"You bet your bottom dollar I have. His name is Alaric, he's a history teacher, and….wait there was something else….oh right, yeah, my brother turned his wife into a vampire"

"So you're over the whole 'stake gun' thing now?" I ask. Sinbad went on more than just one rant about that. The other day after we had sex and were trying to sleep Sin suddenly said 'Who would build a stake gun? Who are these people who have nothing better to do than find new and inventive ways to kill me?'

To which I replied simply, 'Uh, maybe they started an 'I hate Sinbad Salvatore club', and you know the reason why, BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T SHUT UP AND LET THEM SLEEP! '

Sinbad shakes his head,

"I will never be over that, but I'm learning to let go and move on with my undead life as all evil vampires such as myself should"

I nod and reach up to kiss his neck, letting my canines glide across his skin teasingly. Sinbad raises an eyebrow at me and I say,

"Ah, alright, just remember to ask Alaric about that club I mentioned the other night. Tell him I want in"

Sinbad gets up from the sofa, but not before pulling me into a long hot kiss that could have easily led to some R rated scenes on the sofa if Sin hadn't finally pulled away and poked me in the side where he knows I'm ticklish. I jump away from him on reflex and he laughs at me as he walks out of the room.

Irritating vampire boyfriend, he's just lucky he bought me more ice cream yesterday. And that he's got the most perfect ass ever. Otherwise I would so fire him from the position of vampire boyfriend, or maybe I'd just demote him to desk work alongside Stefan and Elena.

I enjoy my time at the boarding house completely alone for a while, just laying back with a book and some very old bourbon, which if anyone asks was completely and one hundred percent already open when I found it hidden in one of the boarding house book cases.

But about half an hour after Sinbad left I'm confronted by two people I'd really hoped never to see again in this life time. Or any other life time I may be presented with.

Anna, and her mother who is looking decidedly less wrinkled and groddy than the last time I saw her. So, you know, props for that. And yes, I did just use the word groddy, because no other word reflects exactly what a desiccating vampire looks like.

I didn't even hear them come in; they just appeared in front of me, which is even creepier than it sounds. I almost dropped my super duper expensive alcoholic beverage. And my copy of Pride and Prejudice, I say mine, I stole it from Damon and replaced it with Twilight.

By the way, Pride and Prejudice is one hell of a weird book. I know it's a classic and all that, but this Mr. Darcy bloke has a branch stuck so far up his ass that I'm surprised leaves aren't growing out of his mouth. Jeez, I'm glad I wasn't alive then, I'd have hated it. So much fancy pantsy stuff. But then I think about how the Salvatore's were actually alive around that time and my head starts to hurt.

I wonder what it would have been like if I'd met them back then. What would I have been like? What would the Salvatore's have been like? Or I should say, what _**were **_they like back then, considering the fact that they were actually _**there**_.

Anyway back to present with little miss creepy vamp Jr. and not so little miss creepy vamp senior. They both stare down at me, what is it with vampires and staring at people, did no one teach them how rude that is.

Anna's mother tilts her head to the side and looks me over with something akin to awe,

"You look so much like her. It's fascinating." Anna's mother's voice is pristine and polite, which probably has something to with her last conversation with someone outside of the tomb being over a hundred years ago.

I shake my head and stare right back, as I don't want them thinking I'm intimidated by two vampires who could oh so easily tare me apart. I am, but that is hardly the point. Good news is that I have a second bat for the Salvatore house. I figured I'd need it at some point.

"I don't think fascinating is the word I would use to describe it. More like weird. Really, really weird. And creepy. Creepy and weird. Those are words I would use" Well now I'm just babbling wubbish at them, like that's going to keep me alive. Unless I can babble them to death.

Creepy senior smiles slightly,

"You have the same brave heart"

I make a face,

"Please don't compare me to bitchzilla-eh-Katherine" I keep slipping up with that, God knows what would happen if I actually met the woman.

Creepy Jr. laughs, she seems much more confident and less angsty than when I last saw her. I'm not sure if I like it. We'll see. She smirks at me and says to her mother,

"I told you, Sin's always had a thing for the funny ones"

Hey, hey, enough of this 'Sin always' business. I'm not jealous exactly, but that doesn't mean I want to be reminded of Anna's old relationship with my boyfriend. It brings about images. Unpleasant ones. Me no likey the images.

"That he did" Creepy senior all but whispers, her eyes still boring into me with an intensity that makes my whole body tense to full capacity. "We have yet to introduce ourselves. My name is Pearl, I am Annabel's mother"

Again her tone is so polite, but I'm not buying it. I think she kills people bloody and with cold efficiency. She just has that look about her. So, not wanting to offend the scary vampire lady, I crack a smile and reply

"Uh, hi, I'm Ever"

Creepy senior looks me over slowly, her face completely impassive so I can't even speculate as to what she's thinking. Actually, maybe I don't want to know if the answer is 'wow, she looks tasty'. Finally she says,

"You're every bit as beautiful as Katherine, it's uncanny"

I frown,

"Alright, obviously I'm an incredibly attractive creature, but I'd still rather not be compared to _**her**_"

Creepy senior seems about to reply when suddenly she stops and a smile spreads over her face. Not a good smile either. It's a 'let the games begin' kind of smile.

I see why a few moments later when Damon comes into view. His eyes dart to me and I meet them. It's been days since I've looked him in the eye, I didn't quite imagine this kind of situation being the first time I would, but then, nothing is ever normal or expected with me and Damon.

After what feels like hours but was probably only seconds Damon tares his gaze away from me and over to the creepers. His expression is casual, or at least it may seem that way to someone who doesn't know Damon, but I do, and I can tell he's as tense as I am right now.

"Hello Damon" Creepy senior says, that strange smile still planted firmly on her face.

Damon tilts his head to one side and raises a dark eyebrow, although all traces of humour seem to have been wiped away completely,

"You ever hear of knocking?"

"An invitation wasn't necessary"

Well apparently not, no, because unless there are some ghosty types hanging around then they let themselves in. Rude. And creepy.

I cannot reiterate enough how creepy I find both this situation and them.

"I'm surprised that not living person resides here, is it just you and your brother?" Creepy senior asks Damon, but her gaze shifts to me momentarily and I do my best not to fall off the sofa like the prat that I am.

"Yeah" creepy Jr. adds unhelpfully, "How do you keep out unwanted vampires?"

Damon smiles sweetly in that 'I'm about to hurt someone' way and replies simply,

"I kill them"

He vamp speeds forward and grips creepy senior by the neck. I jerk back on the sofa and then stand up so that I can move away from the splash zone. Damon's hold seems to have no affect on creepy senior, she wraps her hand around his wrist and twists his hand away from her neck. Then she shoves him to the ground hard enough to make me wince.

On complete instinct I rush forward and fall to one knee beside Damon. His eyes immediately connect with mine and he gets up quickly, pulling me up with him and putting himself firmly in front me. Creepy senior definitely clocks both of our reactions and it only makes her smile wider,

"Ah, interesting" she says, seemingly to herself.

Anna snorts and rolls her eyes,

"More like pathetic"

Pearl ignores her daughter's words and continues,

"Feel free to take a seat Damon, I was hoping we could have a word"

Damon stays where he is, his hand coming around to touch me, as if reassuring himself that I'm safe. On impulse and because I really do feel uncomfortable as hell right now, I find myself taking hold of Damon's hand. He twines our fingers together and holds on tight. A happy spark of pleasure rips through me at the surprisingly intimate contact.

"Go ahead. Or as the children say these days, 'spill it'" Damon drawls, again so casually that you'd have no idea he just failed at strangling someone. I roll my eyes at his words and let my head fall against his shoulder, "You're such a mentalist Day" I whisper under my breath, but I know his vampire hearing will pick up on it.

I can't see it, but I'm pretty sure I can sense that Damon is smiling, amusement most likely sparking in those gorgeous pale eyes of his. Damn him for being so attractive and….other things too that I will not go into right now with the creepers staring two members of Supernaturals United/Team Salvatore.

"We've taken up residence in a farmhouse just outside of town. It'll suffice for now" Pearl answers, her tone still as formal as ever. It's actually really unnerving having someone be so polite _**and**_ threatening at the same time.

"All twenty five vampires?" Damon asks.

Pearl dips her head slightly,

"Not all. Some. I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods."

"How'd they even get out the tomb?" The question comes flying out of my mouth before I can stop it. Again, when I get nervous, I also get mouthy.

It's Anna who answers me,

"I think the witches screwed up that part of their hocus pocus"

Yeah, I'm still pissed over that. Grams died because of that bloody tomb, and I'm about to say so when Pearl says instead,

"I understand from Anna, that the town still has a secret council"

"And you're a part of it" Anna adds.

I fight the urge to groan, this is not sounding good at all.

"I'm pretty sure Damon being on a vampire hunting council is one sign of the impending apocalypse. The irony alone is staggering"

But, as usual, my highly intelligent observations are ignored. I swear me and Sin are just wallpaper to these people even though we're the only sane ones. Oh, aright, maybe sane isn't the right word, but you know what I mean.

"Don't be ridiculous" Damon says. If that's his idea of lying then we have much bigger problems than I thought.

Or alternatively less, depending on how you look at it.

"I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet Damon, I'm up to speed" Anna says. Oh, Damon, thwarted at the first hurdle, and we were so close. Not.

"And so am I" Pearl adds indignantly, "And now that you've infiltrated the council. I'll need to know everything they know. Starting with a list of names of all the council members and their families"

"And everyone you've supplied with vervain" Anna says.

Damon glares at the Anna, I can't actually see it, but I can feel his body tensing in a glary type fashion. I think I know too much about Damon's body, and it's too bloody late to unknow it. Damon's grip on my hand gets tighter and move just a little bit closer to him.

I can see this conversation going down hill fast if they're going to try and boss Damon around.

"That'll have to stop immediately" Pearl says, obviously referring to the vervain.

"What exactly are you trying to achieve?" Damon asks.

A question I'd like to know the answer to as well thank you very much creepy one and creepy two. They're the creepy family. Kind of like the Adams family, but creepier. And vampiy-er.

Pearl seems to stand up a little straighter, as if she's about to give a sales pitch,

"This is our home Damon. They took that from us. Our land, our home, it's time we rebuild"

Whoa, hey, lets not get all pre-modern Germany on this. To rebuild first you need to wipe out, destroy, and I'd rather leave Mystic Falls and it's residence very much intact.

Damon seems to share my view,

"What are you crazy? That was 1864. Wake up woman, the world has moved on"

"As a reward for your help, I'm willing to give you what you want most"

"I want nothing-"

"Katherine"

My whole body stills, time seems to freeze in place.

Damon doesn't say anything so Pearl continues,

"Katherine and I were best friends Damon long before we ever came to Mystic Falls. I know how she thinks, I know her patterns. I know where to find her"

And the world starts to tilt on it's axis, or at least mine does. I try to pull my hand out of Damon's grip, but he won't let go. I try to fight him, but damn, the man's freakin's strong. Damon finally replies,

"I no longer have any interest in finding Katherine. And I'm certainly not going to be your little minion"

Pearls eyes dart to me and suddenly I'm being yanked away from Damon, a hand wrapped around my throat. Pearl holds me against her, I struggle, but it's pretty useless. I am useless right now. I NEED MY BAT! I'm just a lousy human without it. But with it, well I'm still human, I'm HUMAN WITH BAT! Now, doesn't that just sound more frightening?

Damon growls low and threatening, the sound coming from somewhere deep inside of him. It's purely primal and almost animalistic. His eyes show an emotion bordering on rage.

Pearls grip on my throat tightens and I fight to breath,

"I'm not asking for your help Damon. Finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness. The rest is non-negotiable. If you don't want Katherine anymore, then maybe I can find a good place to hide this one, would you be interested in finding her?"

"Hurt her and you die" there's a steel edge to Damon's voice that I've never heard before, it's chilling and also somehow comforting to me. And if that's not the most fucked up thing ever, then I don't know what the hell is.

Pearl's grip loosens slightly, but she doesn't let me go. I try fighting her again and she actually jerks in surprise when I suddenly lift my legs up to my chest, causing her to lose her balance and me to fall to the floor. It's a cheap trick, but one that's serves me well more than once.

Before I can even properly hit the ground, Damon's arms come around my body and he pulls me tight against him. His body is still completely in attack mode, he's like a wild cat preparing for a fight.

I grip onto Damon hard, half afraid that Pearl will snatch me right back and that then there will be a game of 'pass the Ever'. I do not like that game. I've played before with vampires and it doesn't end well.

I almost got stuck in a tomb. That is the epitome of a game gone wrong.

Pearl meets Damon's gaze and snaps, still very politely actually,

"Do as I've said Damon. Or Ever will pay the price for it"

With that the creepers vamp speed out of the boarding house and I'm left clinging to Damon like a barnacle. After a pause I say,

"Damon"

Damon sighs heavily and replies,

"Yeah, Ev's?"

I take a deep breath and then say,

"There once was an ugly barnacle. The barnacle was _**so **_ugly, that everyone _**died**_. The end."

Oh yeah, I went there with a SpongeBob joke.

Damon and I crack up, both of us laughing so hard that we fall over onto the sofa. I end up practically in Damon's lap, but I barely notice as we're both still laughing like a couple of idiots. We _**are**_ a couple of idiots.

Eventually our laughing died down and I do realise I'm sitting on Damon, and that he's still holding onto me pretty damn tightly. If Sin can in now and saw us, then he's be fucking pissed off, and he would have a right to be.

Damon meets my eyes, and I can still see the protectiveness in his gaze. He reaches up to play with one of my loose curls, the back of his hand brushing my face. All the blood in my body rushes to the surface and I feel about twenty degrees hotter than I did about ten seconds ago.

I let out a breathless sigh and Damon smiles. It's that real smile again. The one I've missed more than I'd ever admit, even to myself. Damon seems about to say something, but then someone does walk in, it's just not Sinbad. How neither of us heard Stefan coming is beyond me. It must have been all the laughing and then the intense mind fuck-worthy staring.

Stefan clears his throat quite loudly and practically leap off of Damon. The oldest Salvatore doesn't react at all and instead decides to spread out for comfortably on the sofa and ignore his brother's presence entirely.

My eyes meets Stefan's and I see a question in them. No, more than that, I see anger. Real anger. I figure he's pissed that it looked very much like I was about to cheat on his brother….with his other brother. I try to tell him with my eyes that I wasn't, which is true.

It is.

I know I have unresolved feelings for Damon. I'm not going to deny something that is so obvious. But there's a big difference between thinking about something and actually doing it. I'm still Sin's girlfriend and I love him. My feelings for Damon are…actually I have no idea what they are. Apart from the fact that they are stupid. And reckless. And one risk I'm not sure I'd ever want to take.

Damon is a risk, everything about him screams it. But what logic is yelling at me and what every other part of me is whispering are two completely different things.

"Hi, Stef. Pearl was just here" I say finally.

That seems to knock Stefan for a loop. He steps forward and walks towards me, his eyes on my neck all of sudden. I frown at him, but then he reaches out and touches my neck softly, it hurts and I realise I have bruises on my neck. That's what he's looking so worried and angry about. Well, at least the anger has shifted away from me and Damon.

"Seems our new local vampire homeless shelter mistress wants to know some details about the founding families council…thing" Damon is trying to sound flippant, playing it off as not a big deal. Even though I have a horrible feeling that it is.

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan asks, his agitation rising, and I can't blame him. His eyes are still firmly fixed on me, and I can feel our bond buzzing with strong emotions, coming from both of us most likely. My heart still isn't beating normally after all that.

Damon and I explain to Stefan the basics of what happened with Pearl, leaving out the bits involving hand holding and such. The three of us come to one conclusion we all agree on; we're fucked. Again.

Vampires. So _**not **_like Twilight or True Blood. The Werewolf diaries makes it look so easy. It's not.

There's really only one thing left to say…..I NEED ICE CREAM!

_**Special shout out to**_0809m, sadtenshi and fictionfairy1 _**for your reviews. It means so much to me. I really love hearing from you, so please don't stop.**_

_**So, for this chapter, I wasn't even going to add this one tonight, but then I got some really nice reviews, so I thought I'd do it anyway for you lot ;) **_

_**Let me know what you think of Ever and Damon in this chapter, it's really a chapter that centers around them quite a bit. Spoiler for next chapter, it will revolve quite a bit around another couple. Xxx**_

_**Or just anything about my story is welcome, I live for these reviews you know ;) xxx**_


	26. Down Goes The Neighbourhood-part 2

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Down Goes The Neighbourhood-part 2

**_This is the twenty-sixth chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then I would have a night out with Bonnie and Caroline every Saturday. xxx_**

**_Review please, thank you x_**

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

I was on my way home when Jeremy texted for me to come over. We haven't seen much of each other for a few days so I figured it wouldn't be that big of a deal. WRONG, because the moment he opened that door everything about him called to me.

It's was like not seeing him caused my body and senses to miss him. I can hear his heart beating just a little bit more erratically, I can feel the heat coming off of his body, and more than anything else I want so badly to bite him. I've never felt so drawn to someone's blood before.

Certainly there have been times when I've preferred the blood of someone I am more attracted to. But I have never craved it quite like this. It's impossible and undeniable. So when he invited me in every logical part of me screamed that I had to leave or I was going to do something I'd regret.

My self control has always been relatively good, as both a human and a vampire. That look in Jeremy's eyes though….it got to me. Again. So I walk past him into the house. Those damn eyes of his. They're so big and brown and _**so **_fucking pretty. I have a thing for the pretty ones, that has been the case with me since I was fourteen years old and first realised I was attracted to one of the other founding families boy's.

Back then everything was so uncertain regarding that kind of thing. I was attracted to girls too, so it was confusing for me. My father would have said the part of that fancied boys was the evil darkness inside of me, the temptation from the devil himself. He wouldn't have been completely wrong either, touching other boys, and then young men, had felt bad, naughty, but in the best possible way. I'm not ashamed to admit that it was one of the biggest reasons why I did it.

Obviously, as I got older and times changed, it wasn't quite the same feeling. But even now there's an air of forbidden about it that I like.

"You know, you can come and sit next to me on the sofa, if you want. Unless you'd rather stand in the hallway all night" Jeremy arches an eyebrow at me, his eyes scanning me all over.

Since he answered the door Jeremy has been looking at me differently, almost as if he's trying to work something out inside his head. I have no idea what he could be thinking about, and the look he keeps giving me is….intense. I'm not sure how else to describe it.

Jeremy gestures to me to come sit down next to him, and after shouting at myself internally for about the millionth time to leave, leave, _**leave **_damn you, _**leave**_, I go to fall down next to the youngest Gilbert.

I smile at him and he smiles right back, making my non-beating heart pulse inside my chest. I can't ever remember being so affected by just being near someone. It's driving me crazy just thinking about all the reasons why this could be happening to me.

I tare my eyes away from Jeremy to look at the TV screen, what I see has a whole different smile spreading over my face. My eyes flicker back over to Jeremy and I am unable to hide my smirk. Jeremy realises a second too late and goes to grab the remote and change the channel.

But I grab it before he can and hold it out of his reach,

"Jeremy Gilbert…..are you watching The Werewolf Diaries?"

Jeremy blushes a deeper crimson than I have ever seen and I have to fight the blood lust that is kicking and screaming to be let loose. Jeremy shakes his head in denial,

"No! It was just…..on"

I raise an eyebrow at him,

"Jer, come on, you shouldn't lie, it's naughty" I wink at him and Jeremy blushes even more, something I didn't think possible.

Jeremy tries to steal the remote out of my hand, but I hold it far away from him. Jeremy huffs out a frustrated breath,

"It's Ever's fault, she and Elena make me watch it with them"

Oh, ho, nope, not buying it.

I kick Jeremy's ankle lightly and smirk wider at him,

"Ah, but you see Jer, there's one problem with that excuse…..Ever and Elena _**aren't here**_"

Jeremy mock glares at me and makes another grab for the remote, this time practically throwing himself at me.

"Shut up Sin…I had a weak moment, don't hold it against me"

Jeremy is practically in my lap trying to get the remote back from me. On impulse, and because I want to see blush more, I twist my body at the perfect angle so that I can flip both of us over. Now Jeremy's led down on the sofa and I'm balancing above him, our bodies quite a bit closer than I first anticipated.

I've braced myself over him, his head between my arms, and one of my knees in between his legs. I'm all but pinning him to the sofa. It's like all the air has been sucked out of the room as Jeremy stares right up at me. He seems to have stopped breathing and for a few brief seconds I enjoy having Jeremy beneath me like this.

But I have to stop. Otherwise I'll touch him, I'll bite him, and probably fuck him while I'm at it. Oh, fuck, be gone bad images. Well, not _**bad, **_but still very, very bad. When Jeremy tilts his head back and bares his throat I get hard instantly, it's fucking ridiculous. I sit up and move away from Jeremy before I do something insane.

Good, good, good, bad, bad, bad.

I haven't been this conflicted about wanting someone since the early twentieth century….yeah, maybe leave thoughts about the Originals in the past where they belong. It's not like that'll ever come back to bite me in a place like Mystic Falls.

After a long pause Jeremy sits up and I hand him the remote. I don't look at him as I say,

"Go on then, lets watch The Werewolf Diaries….and after that we can have a_** Twilight**_ marathon"

Jeremy hits me over the head with a pillow and we both start laughing, letting out all the tension from only moments before.

**Ever's P.O.V**

"So, uh, Matt, how do you like working here?" Elena asks my Matty after a sensationally long pause.

This is awkward. Like, remember when I said that dinner with Bonnie was awkward, yeah well, this is worse. A lot worse. Elena and Stefan insisted I come out with them and Caroline and Matt. I didn't want to at first, I mean, who wants to be a fifth wheel.

I am the spare tyre of this outing should someone cough _**Elena**_ cough ruin it by enticing Matty with her niceness and…other suff I'm sure. I would have dragged Sinbad along, but he texted to saying he was over at my house with Jeremy. I didn't want to take him away, Sin's really been a big influence on Jeremy. My little brother seems so much more comfortable in his own skin lately and not as moody either.

But anyway….this is awkward.

I think I really might need to sing this time. Or hum. Oooohhhhh I could hum the Kim Possible theme tune,

_**Ooohh yeahh yeah  
I'm your basic average girl  
And I'm here to save the world  
You can't stop me  
Cause I'm Kim Pos-si-ble  
There is nothin I can't do  
When danger calls  
Just know that I am on my way**_

**_It doesn't matter where or_**  
**_When there's trouble_**  
**_If ya just call my name_**  
**_Kim Possible_**

Stefan sends me an amused look, but Elena just kicks me under the table. Rude. I was having a childhood flashback moment thank you very much evil twin.

Matt shrugs and answers Elena's question almost hesitantly,

"Uh, it's not that bad. "

I smirk at Matt, he catches my eye,

"He wuvs it. This is after all his dream job. He gets to serve_** me, **_what could be better than that?"

Matt snorts out a laugh,

"Oh, yeah, that's what I've been working towards my entire life"

"And now….you've reached your ultimate goal…who says dreams don't come true"

Matty rolls his eyes and continues,

"The wait staff keeps up pretty good. They can't keep a bar tender to save their lives, but….I actually put my mum up for the job"

Holy son of a beanie baby.

"Ah, how's that been, having Kelly back?" Elena asks, she leans back in her seat and looks over at Matt sympathetically.

Matt tilts his head from side to side as if considering his answer,

"You know, the same Kelly, uh, she's trying sort of"

"So she's being a pain in the ass" I supply. If it had been anyone else saying it then Matt probably would have gotten all defensive and shit. But I'm the only one Matty lets that sort of stuff go with.

I've seen Kelly at her very worse, not on purpose, but still, it formed a weird thing between me and Matt that even excluded Elena. I love my sister, and she's a really good person, better than me most of the time, but sometimes there's such a thing as being too sympathetic.

Matty's always honest with me about his home life crap, and in turn I'm always honest with him about what I think about it.

It's a strange dynamic that formed over time. Or at least it started the night his mom almost died from alcohol poisoning when we were fourteen. Her 'boyfriend', and I use that term loosely, at the time was useless.

Matt froze up pretty badly and I called the ambulance. I stayed with him at the hospital too. It was a crazy few days, but it bonded Matty and me in a way I could never be sorry for.

Matty lets out a short laugh and when our eyes meet we share a moment of understanding.

To ease the mood a little I say to Stefan,

"Kelly and our mom were best friends growing up. That's how me and Elena first met Matty"

Elena laughs,

"Yeah, we shared a crib together"

"It was pretty damn cramped" I add with a wink at Matt.

Stefan looks between all three of us in disbelief,

"You're kidding" he says.

Matty smiles at that,

"Yeah, we've known each other our whole lives"

"Yeah, lucky, lucky Matty" I say in a sing song tone of voice.

Caroline is looking down at the table with a 'someone ate the last bowl of cereal' look.

"Yeah lucky" she mumbles under her breath, but I catch it.

Caroline is still insecure about Matt, and I guess I can understand why. Matt was so in love with my twin, and everyone knew it. I was almost sick a couple of time because of it. The whole 'lovey dovey' thing, yeah, that's really not me.

…

"Well, at least they're happy" Caroline comments. We all look over at where Damon, Jenna and Kelly seem to be intent on getting plastered out their minds.

Damon catches my eye and winks at me. I poke my tongue out at him. I don't know what that was earlier today, when I was on his lap. It felt like there was no one else in the world but us. That's the stupid effect Damon freakin' Salvatore has on my stupid brain. When we're alone there are moment when he completely consumes me, and damn if that isn't scary as all hell.

I turn back to our game of poole, catching Matty's eye and smiling reassuringly. I lean close to him and whisper,

"If worse comes to worse we'll throw these balls at them. Then they'll be dead, and we won't have to suffer any more embarrassment at their hands." I look down at the pool game we're winning and then back up at Matt, "Or even better, we'll jack in school and go on the road. We can stop at every bar and hustle pool for money. Ah, life on the road with you Matty would be sweet."

Matt cracks a smile and nudges me with his hip, I nudge him back and we both laugh,

"I'll hold you to that Ever" he whispers back.

"They're drunk" Elena replies to Caroline. I catch Caroline looking over at me and Matt. I move away from him a bit, not wanting to get the evils from her the same way Elena does every time she even looks at Matt.

Matt frowns at me, having noticed my sudden movement, but at Elena's words he smiles and says,

"Remember when Elena's parents busted us here after homecoming?"

"Oh my God, yes" Caroline goes into a fit giggles.

"Yeah, I remember that night, we were all wasted. I blame Matty" I poke him on the arm hard. He pokes me back. Oh, rematch me thinks.

I SHALL COME FORTH VICTORIOUS AS THE TRUE NINJA POKE MASTER!

"Oh, it was the first time I ever got drunk" Elena adds making a face, but still smiling.

"They're parents got seated at the next booth" Matt shakes his head. We continue to poke each other.

"Matt and Ever had me pretend I was choking so we could get away" Elena is laughing now at the memory and so are me and Matt.

"Hey, that was Matty. It was my plan just to leg it twin" I poke Matty hard in the side and he nudges me again before poking me in the same place.

"Except her dad was a doctor so he jumped up to save her"

"Elena and me ran, she failed us both by slipping on the wet floor, and we both went down" I explain to Stefan who by now is looking very faintly amused.

"Epic fail" adds Elena and we share a grin.

"We were banned from seeing Matty for a whole week after that stunt" I shake my head at Matt, "You dirty, dirty delinquent you"

By this point we're still poking each other, obviously. VICTORY SHALL BE MINE!

Matt shrugs and smiles at both me and Elena in turn. It was one of the many moments that bonded all three of us as friends for life.

Suddenly Caroline stands up a little straighter and says,

"I'm going to restroom" on her way she pulls on my top a bit and gives me a 'come on' gesture.

I shrug and give Matty a final poke in the tummy before running away. HA, win. I shall always and forever be the ninja poke master. I do my victory dance all the way over to the bathroom. I catch Damon watching me again, but I don't acknowledge him. I'm too worried he'll actually come over, because a drunk Damon is even more impulsive than ordinary Damon.

Ordinary Damon is quite reckless enough as it is thank you universe.

When I come out of the toilet stall and wash my hands I see that Caroline is leaning against the wall looking pensive. I turn around and she fixes me with a look that I don't quite understand until she says,

"Well, what are you doing?"

I shrug,

"Uh, well, I'm washing my hands like a good little human. It's very important, the sign says so" I point at the 'please wash your hands' sign.

Caroline huffs in exasperation. Wow, I'm just irritating everyone today.

"Ever, I'm serious. What the hell are you playing at out there?"

"Blondie say what now?" I really don't get what she's on about.

"The whole point of this was to show Matt how much Elena cares about Stefan. Not to hop scotch down memory lane or to have poke fights or to whisper to each other all night" Caroline says, as if I'm an idiot and she's spelling it out slowly for me.

I cross my arms,

"Well sorry, I wasn't invited to the battle plan meeting so I wouldn't know"

Caroline rolls her eyes,

"Ever, seriously, it's bad enough that I have Matt comparing me to Elena, I don't need him comparing me to you as well"

Woah, where the hell did that come from?

I sigh, not wanting this to turn into a stupid fight, there's been enough drama lately as it is,

"I was just talking to Matt, Caroline, you know, trying to lighten the mood a bit"

"Well try less" Caroline snaps before she strides out of the bathroom.

Oh hell no, that did not just go down right here. This night is going worse than I thought. Being the fifth wheel sucks circus balls.

I walk out of the bathroom after Caroline only to be stopped by a man I've never seen before. He grabs hold of my arm. I stiffen when he says the name,

"Katherine?"

I turn to him and do my best polite smile,

"No, sorry, you must be thinking of some other incredibly attractive person"

I pull out of his grip, although I get the strangest vibe that this guy is vampire. I'm not sure why. Hey, maybe I've gone all Bonnieish and can sense the damn things.

"Sorry, my mistake" the man says, but the way he leans in to speak creeps me out and I swiftly move away from him and back over the pool table. I don't turn back even though I can feel the man's eyes on me.

"How's it going over here?" I ask.

"Matt's cheating" Stefan accuses jokingly.

Matt grins,

"I don't need to I'm awesome"

I scoff,

"What he really means is he's got me on his team"

I take out my phone quickly and text Damon about the man who just called me Katherine. He immediately looks over at me and I nod in the direction that the man was. Then really casually I show Stefan and Elena the same text I sent Damon. I nod again at Stefan and Elena to show them where he is but when we look, the man is gone.

Oh, the creepy factor just went up tenfold. Excellent.

….

Stefan and I talked about calling it a night, but Elena said she wanted to have one normal night without any vampire drama and I kind of agreed with her. One night without all this would be nice….but ignoring it isn't going to do any good either.

Then the worst thing that could ever possibly happen, happened. Damon decided that it wasn't safe for me to be alone with some of the tomb vampires running around all free range style. I tried to persuade him that I would be fine, but as usual he was his stubborn as hell self.

We all go back to the boarding house. Elena is giving me hard looks as if it's my fault Damon is here. It is, but that isn't the point. I have no control over Damon Salvatore, even though she seems to think that I do.

"Man, I've always wanted to see what it looks like in this place" Matt says in awe as he looks around the massive living room. I've gotten used it so it doesn't seem so intimidating to me anymore, but I reacted much the same the first time I saw it.

Damon leans down close to me, he seems remarkably more sober than he did before at the bar,

"Why did I just let blondie and boy wonder into my house?"

I hit Damon in the stomach, not that it has any affect because he's basically made of solid rock, I whisper to him,

"Behave Day. Rule number one, if you can't think of anything nice to say, then piss off, got it"

Damon smirks down at me playfully and I can't help but let a small smile shine through. He twists one of my curls around his finger,

"Oh, but I don't like to behave, it's boring"

I bat his hand away and narrow my eyes at him,

"Yeah, well…..I know. But I mean it, be at least half way decent towards Caroline and Matt if you're going to stick around"

Damon tilts his head and shrugs. I figure that's the best I'm going to get out of him.

Stefan keeps looking over at us and frowning. I can't blame him, between what he saw earlier on today and the way Damon is acting towards me now, it doesn't exactly look good.

"Yeah, I know it's a bit much" Stefan says with a nod.

"I feel like I've been here before" I hear Caroline say to Elena and I internally cringe. I move away from Damon a little. Caroline just reminded me of all the reasons why caring for Damon is a very bad idea.

But Damon being Damon, he just reaches out and tugs on my hand until I'm practically pressed up against him.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Elena asks suddenly.

"Whoa, these are great" Matt wonders off to a case of model cars. I've talked about them with Stefan before. It's a bit of a hobby of his. I've always had a thing for old cars. I'm not a crazy person who knows everything about the makes and models, but I can recognise a real quality car when I see one.

"You like cars?" Stefan asks Matt.

Matt smiles,

"That's an understatement"

Damon leans down to whisper in my ear,

"Seriously, now I'm bored of playing nice"

I elbow Damon and give him a hard look, but he just smirks down at me in that infuriating way that makes me want to both kick him and kiss him. I have no idea which would win out by this point.

I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I barely notice when Stefan takes Matt off to see one of his cars. Elena and Caroline follow after them. I start to go as well, but Damon holds on to me and won't let go. I spin around and fix him with a glare.

"You shouldn't frown like that, it'll give you wrinkles when you're all old and stuff" Damon drawls, he's looking down at me now with a mixture of amusement and something else that I refuse to name right now.

"Shut up Damon, let me go so I can-"

"What, go be the fifth wheel with four of the most boring date partners ever. Nope. We're going to stay inside and have some fun"

Before I can argue Damon sweeps me up into his arms and vamp speeds me to his room where he drops me hazardly on bed. I lay down and refuse to get up because my head is swimming from being vamp speeded all over the damn place.

Moments later Damon falls down next to me on the bed, I look over at him and arch an eyebrow at him sardonically,

"You, are such an annoying bastard, you know that right?"

Damon smiles at me and my heart flutters the way it always does when he smiles for real. I hate it and I love it at the same time. I didn't even know it was possible to feel that way about something. Or someone.

"I know" Damon replies, "You love it" he winks at me.

I roll my eyes and shift to get comfortable on the bed. The most wrong part of all of this is that it doesn't actually feel wrong at all. It feels wonderfully right in a way that I cannot for the life of me explain. Which of course means there is something seriously mentally wrong with me, on so many levels.

"Idiot" is all I say in response. But there's a smile that I cannot deny on my face.

There is a pause and then suddenly Damon says,

"By the way, thanks for the burning material"

I look over at him and I'm about to ask why, but then he picks something up from behind him and shows it to me. I start laughing, unable to stop myself as Damon thwacks me on the forehead with the Twilight book I replaced his Pride and Prejudice with.

"Who's the annoying one again?" Damon asks with an arches eyebrow aimed at me.

I snatch the Twilight book out of his hand and throw it onto the floor,

"Be gone foul demon!" I shout at the book.

Damon start snickering, which sets me off too. But then our eyes lock and suddenly we aren't laughing anymore. The intensity of his pale blue eyes draws me in. I remember comparing him to a fae prince when I first saw him. I still think that now.

Damon reaches out and hooks his thumb into the waist band of my jeans, he pulls me closer until my body is pressed flush against his. My breath hitches and his eyes flicker to my lips, he looks me over almost as if he is fascinated by my existence.

He pushes some stray curls away from my face and the back of his hand smoothes over my cheek. I shiver and close my eyes. I expect him to kiss me, but he doesn't and I'm grateful. Damon rests his forehead against mine, and I allow that intimate touch. I won't let him kiss me, because that's just not the sort of person I am. I'm not Katherine, and I never will be. But this I allow, because I want it, and so does he, and in this moment that is all that matters.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"Right, roast beef, turkey, what do you want?" Jeremy asks as he takes a few things out of the fridge.

After that insane moment on the sofa passed the night descended into pretty much just normal stuff between me and Jer. We talked, we laughed, we actually watched The Werewolf Diaries and I declared that TV has gone to shit. Although I did think the younger brother of the main girl, Jamie, was hot.

Now we're making sandwiches in the kitchen. The only thing I have noticed as weird is that Jeremy is still giving me these looks when he thinks I'm not looking. It's still like he's working his way up to asking something.

"Uh, lets do the works Jer, pile it up so high we'll need snake mouths to eat the damn things" I answer.

Jeremy laughs and nods at me,

"Alright, best way to make a sandwich, I like it. Grab the bread for me?"

I smile at him and he returns it,

"Yeah, ok" I turn around to get the bread from the other counter top.

"Ah" I suddenly hear Jeremy gasp out in pain. Then the smell of his blood hits me and I almost double over with the need to taste him.

I turn around slowly to see Jeremy holding his wrist, there's a big cut on his hand. I blink fast, trying to keep the hunger buried as deep as I can.

"What's going on Jer?" I ask through gritted teeth, the need and hunger getting stronger by the second.

Jeremy shrugs,

"It's just a cut, could you hand me that towel over there" he gestures at a dish towel near the sink.

I have to seriously debate with myself about what I should do. I can't go over there, I won't be able to control it if I get any closer to him.

I shake my head at Jeremy,

"I can't Jer"

Something shifts in Jeremy's expression and it makes me uneasy,

"You got a problem with blood Sin?" he asks, although there is a hint of something else to his question, like he doesn't quite believe the idea of me having an issue with blood.

Damn, I knew something was up with him tonight, I should have followed my better judgment and not come in at all.

I shake my head and swallow hard. But then Jeremy starts moving towards me and I can barely stand it.

"What's the matter Sin, it's just a little blood"

"Fuck, Jer, stop. Stop now" I can barely get the words out, my gums ache with the need to let my fangs loose.

But Jeremy doesn't stop, he just keeps getting closer. There's nothing I can do about it that doesn't end with me biting into Jeremy.

My eyes flicker down to his as he gets closer. I can see determination in his eyes, and I cannot look away from those eyes. We're only a few inches apart when I finally loose it.

I grab hold of Jeremy's throat and slam him up against the opposite wall. Hard. I can tell that my face has changed, my fangs are out and Jeremy's staring down at me with a mixture of fear and awe.

"What the fuck are you doing Jer?" I shout at him. The need to take his blood is almost impossible to ignore now and I feel like I'll die if I don't taste him. I need it, I need it so damn much that it hurts.

"I knew it" Jeremy says, which would be surprising to me if I weren't so busy trying not to fucking bite him.

Then he says something I could never have expected,

"Go for it", he holds out his cut hand to me.

It's too much, too fucking much.

I bite into his hand and start sucking out the most delicious blood I have ever tasted in my life. Nothing compares to it, and I practically moan from the ecstasy it causes me to feel all the way through my body.

Jeremy whimpers when I pull myself away from his hand, I slide my fingers into his hair and make him meets my eyes. His expression is still a mixture of fear and awe, but now there's satisfaction in there too. I can barely concentrate on that though as the hunger and desire rips through me with an intensity that threatents to consume me completely.

"You shouldn't have done this Jer" I choke out and then I yank his head to the side, my fangs bite into Jeremy's neck a moment later, in the exact same spot where I bit him the first time. As Jeremy clings to me, making all these sweet noises that have me so fucking hard, an outrageous thought comes into my mind. _**Mine**_.

_**Mine**_

_**Mine**_

_**Mine**_

_**Mine**_

I want him. He's mine.

And I'm about to take him when I hear the phone ring through the haze of pleasure. I force myself with every bit of will power I possess to pull away from Jeremy completely.

Our eyes meet and I choke out the words,

"_**I'm sorry Jer**_"

Jeremy is still panting and clinging onto me, his pupils are wide as they lock onto mine,

"_**I'm not" **_Jeremy whispers right before he blacks out.

…

About an hour later Jeremy wakes up on his bed. I'm leaning against his desk wanting to ask him what the fuck he was playing at. Just thinking about what I could have done to him, I…._**fuck.**_

Jeremy sits up slowly and when his gaze fixes on me he doesn't seem all that surprised. I'm starting to wonder if Jeremy can somehow sense me too, because he's never surprised when I'm around, and he somehow always knows where to find me.

I can't decide if that would be a good thing or a bad thing right now.

"I could have_** killed**_ _**you**_ Jeremy" I practically growl at him.

Jeremy rubs his eyes and looks up at me,

"Yeah, but you didn't"

Oh well, that makes it all ok then doesn't it. He has no idea how close I came to completely losing it. To taking him, and making him mine. It was instinctual, always has been with me. Biting and sex…and claiming. Although I've never seriously don't that with anyone but….Ever. Fuck. No, not right now, I'll feel like a piece of shit later. Right now I have to knock some sense into Jeremy.

"I was so fucking close Jeremy, I almost….fuck, are you insane. You just offered yourself up to a vampire. What is going on inside that head of yours Jer?" I demand, because it's been plaguing me for the last hour.

"Aren't you going to ask how I know?" Jeremy asks, his eyes still wide and curious. He's like a damn beautiful kid who's just asked why the sky is blue.

I shake my head,

"I'm gonna go ahead and say Vicki. Then Anna"

I'm not a moron, obviously my compulsion only stretched so far. Anna probably let him see her vampire face or something. Just one more reason to kill her I swear.

Jeremy nods solemly,

"So, Vicki was one of….like you, right?"

I take a deep breath and cross my arms over my chest,

"Yes. She was one of them. Emphasis on 'was' Jer"

"She's dead" Jeremy's face twists into something akin to complete and utter grief. My heart aches for him and I can no longer just stand there and watch him suffer like that.

I walk over to Jeremy and sit down next to him. I cleaned up his blood and got him to drink some of mine so that he would heal. But the temptation still spikes through me from memory alone. Somehow though Jeremy's inner pain grounds me and I am able to concentrate on just him.

Jeremy allows me to pull him close, he rests his head on my shoulder and I hold him tightly. I don't want Jeremy to be upset, it pains me to feel this much anguish coming from him, because I do feel it. Through the bond that we have, for whatever reason, I feel him completely.

I explain everything to him then. About me, my brothers, Vicki, his sisters and Anna. All of it. Stefan will probably blow a gasket when he finds out, but I don't give a shit right now. Jeremy takes it rather well, much the same way Ever did actually. Although he gets pretty pissed off about me having compelled him.

It takes a while to calm him down from that one. But eventually we end up led on his bed with him tucked up against me and sleeping. Strangely enough, even though everything about it is insanely wrong, I've never felt more content in all my life than I am right now with Jeremy's head resting on my chest and my arms around him.

Life…..is fucking weird.

**Ever's P.O.V**

Stefan comes in after saying goodbye to Elena. I'm sitting on the sofa with Damon. Stefan gives Damon a hard look when he comes into the living room and I stand up to make a swift exit, as I can see an argument might be about to erupt between them.

Damon rolls his eyes,

"Don't look at me like that" he drawls at his brother.

"Are you crazy?" Stefan asks.

"Well, that's really a redundant question isn't it" I add "Of course he's crazy Stef, just look at him. He's got the mad eyes down pat"

Stefan cracks a smile at me, but he's still shaking his head in annoyance at Damon.,

"Must you always be so difficult?"

Damon stands up,

"Hey, don't give me a lecture. I-"

Then suddenly someone comes crashing through the window and I fall to the floor on instinct.

Holy son of an Austen novel!

The vampire from the bar earlier comes at Stefan with a big piece of glass. He stabs it into Stefan's chest and I gasp. Damon shoves the vampire off Stefan and I instantly go over to him. He's got a big piece of glass still stuck deep inside of him. I brush my hand over his forehead,

"Oh, shit, Stef, what can I do?"

"Get…out…..safe…Ever" Stefan gasps out. I know he wants me out of here, but I can't leave him life this. I shake my head and take hold of the glass shard, it digs into my hands, but I don't care. I pull on it, trying to get it out. Meanwhile I can hear Damon fighting with the vampire who attacked Stefan.

Finally the shard gives way and I pull it out. Just in time for another vampire to come crashing through the now broken window. Stefan swiftly gets to his feet and shoves me behind him protectively.

The new vampire comes at Stefan and he grabs hold of her, trying to get her away from me. But the female vampire is strong and she throws Stefan to the ground. One of the crashed chair legs looks like a pretty good makeshift stake to me. I make eye contact with Stefan and let my eyes flicker to it. Stefan gets it, and as the vampire comes after him, he grabs up the stake and slams it into her.

I turn only to see Damon throw the other vampire across the room. Damon and Stefan are instantly at my side, ready to fight to protect me. The male vampire who called me Katherine stares at the three of us. Then he vamp speeds out of the very window he just smashed through less than a few minutes earlier.

"Damn it" Damon curses and glares after the vampire.

"I remember him, that was the guy from the bar. Is he a tomb vampire?" I ask looking between the two brothers.

Stefan nods,

"Yes, he was"

"Are you two alright?" I scan them both for any outstanding injuries.

It's them that Stefan gasp and takes a few steps back from me, his face changing. I blink in confusion until Damon grabs hold of my wrists,

"Your hands, Ever"

I look down to see them bleeding pretty badly from where I gripped the shard of glass. Damon eyes stare down at me with a frantic worry in his eyes, he takes every bit of me in, looking for any other injuries. When he doesn't find any, Damon bites into his own hand and offers it to me. I bring my mouth to his hand without question and drink down a few gulps of his blood.

I can feel my hands start to heal.

Why do these things always happen when Elena isn't here? It's always me who gets attacked by the vampires. I am the jinxed twin obviously. Damn Elena and her evil twin powers, the good looking bitch probably cursed me.

Damon pulls me against him when I stop drinking his blood. He holds me hard, his strong arms even lifting me off the floor slightly. I turn my face into his neck and exhale a long held in breath,

"Thanks" I murmur.

Damon's hold gets tighter and for a moment it's just us again in the world. Until Stefan clears his throat and I pull myself away from Damon with some force, both physical and mental. But he still holds onto my hand and I let him.

Stefan comes closer to me again, his face having gone back to normal. I reach out to touch his cheek gently and ask,

"You sure you're alright now, that glass got you pretty deep?"

Stefan smiles slightly and turns into my touch almost instinctively. Our bond buzzes with a deeper connection than ever before and I find myself looking between the two older Salvatore brothers and saying,

"What the hell are we going to do now?"

_**Special shout out to- **__**K.O.S.N**__**, **__**0809m**__**, **__**Charmedgrays**__** and **__**sadtenshi**__**for your reviews, it means so much to me when you take the time to do that, makes it all worth it. So, I love you for that ;) xxx**_

_**Ok, so for this chapter, I hope you all picked up on the subtle Originals mention. I've known since I started writing this that Sinbad would have some involvement with the original family. Please feel free to speculate which original family member fell for Sin Salvatore and then has their heart broken by him…..Sin was once the great heartbreaker of the three Salvatore's ;)**_

_**Also, let me know what you think about Jeremy/Sin, or Jerbad and of course Dever (Damon/Ever). I really want to know what you lot think of their chemistry and their scenes together. Or just about Sin and Ever on their own as characters.**_

_**Any other comment would make my day, so don't hesitate to do so ;) xxx**_


	27. Let The Right One In-part 1

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Let The Right One In-part 1

**_This is the twenty-sixth chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then I would so go hunting with Damon x_**

**_Review please, thank you x_**

**Ever's P.O.V**

Damon finishes off hammering nails into the replacement board, it covers up the window that some crazy ass vampy people smashed. They made a mess. I tell you what, these vampires aren't evil, evil I could respect, they're just rude.

Damon turns around to face us all and says,

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night"

Stefan crosses his arms and nods,

"Yeah, and then what, we turn to the rest of the house of vampires and say 'ooops sorry'"

Sinbad makes a scoffing sound,

"No, of course not Stefan, that would be ridiculous. Obviously, we'll kill all of them too."

Damon nods in agreement and aims his hammer at Sin,

"I like that plan"

"I can't believe you made a deal with her" Elena exclaims in exasperation at Damon. I sit down on the edge of the sofa and Sin reaches over to rub my arm gently in reassurance, I smile at him and lean into the touch.

Sin told us what happened with Jeremy, and that he told him everything. Predictably Elena and Stefan were pretty pissed about it. Damon was faintly amused as per usual, and I…..well, I trust Sin. If he says he had to tell Jeremy the truth, then he had to tell Jeremy the truth, end of.

I figured Jeremy would be pissed of at us, but somehow Sin has managed to calm him down a lot, how he did that is mystery to me. But I am grateful for it, and Elena will be too once she gets her head out of her ass and realises she can trust Sin.

Damon shrugs,

"It was more of a helpful exchange of information"

Sinbad snorts out a laugh,

"As if you had a choice, she would have ripped you apart with one classy little finger nail brother"

Damon meets my eyes, obviously remembering Pearl's threat towards me. My body stiffens, but I don't look away, it's becoming more and more impossible to control the way I behave around Damon.

Damon makes a face at Sinbad and says,

"What can I say she's….scary"

"And creepy….very, very creepy" I add. Pear worries me, or at least her gang of vampire tomb buddies do. They break windows, which makes them practically vandals with fangs.

"What did she even offer you?" Elena asks, she puts her hands on her hips and semi glares at Damon. My twin is still holding a grudge about the whole turning our birth mother into a vampire thing. She's so sensitive. Or maybe I'm just not right in the head….yeah, that's sounds more likely. I mean, I am the one with a thing for Damon; that makes me mental institution material all on it's own.

Damon tilts his head to the side, his eyes flicker over to me as he answers,

"She's going to help me get something I want"

"Katherine you mean" Stefan says with a sigh.

Sinbad rolls his eyes,

"Oh…goodie. My nightmares are coming to life before my very eyes. I knew I should have killed that bitch"

I tare my eyes away from Damon and studiously refuse to look at him. It bothers me that he still wants Katherine back, I'll freely admit that, but it doesn't mean I'm going to let Damon know it. He's far too arrogant as it is, no need to add petrol to the inferno fire that is Damon Salvatore's over developed ego.

"Which one, Pearl or Katherine?" I ask Sin with a smirk, he just taps his nose suggestively.

Elena lets out a frustrated huff,

"Oh of course she is. Damon gets what he wants as usual no matter who he hurts in the process"

Ohhhh, I'm kind of liking this new bitter side of my twin, it's feisty.

"No need to sound so snarky about it" Damon drawls with one of his trademark smirks aimed at Elena. He keeps trying to catch my eye, but I pointedly ignore his attempts. I will not be his distraction until he gets bitchzilla back, no way, no how. I think more of myself than that, even though most of the things I've done so far regarding Damon might not suggest that.

Now Elena is full on glaring at Damon, she snaps,

"I woke up this morning to learn that my sister and my boyfriend were attacked by tomb vampires. I've earned snarky"

_**She's**_ earned snarky. If my twin has earned snarky for just finding out about it, then what have I earned from actually living through it? Irony? Sarcasm? An unlimited supply of ice cream for life? I should bloody well think so.

Damon comes to sit down on the sofa, he sighs and looks up at Elena,

"How long are you gonna blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?"

Forever…and then maybe a few years more than that too if he's lucky. My sister may be the nice one, but she can hold one hell of a grudge when she wants to.

Elena shakes her head and walks closer to Damon,

"I'm not blaming you Damon, I've accepted the fact that you're a self serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities"

Ah, BURN! Go Elena! Maybe I should give her my spare bat.

Sinbad throws his hands up and gestures at my twin and then Damon,

"Well, that's not gonna work Elena, I've been telling him that since I was ten"

Damon narrows his eyes at Sin and places a hand over his chest,

"Ouch brother, my feelings"

Sin barks out a laugh,

"You don't have feelings, don't _**lie**_ to me"

Damon smirks at him,

"No, but if I did, they'd be really hurt by that comment"

Sinbad smirks right back,

"Good, because you're a shithead too", and in that moment they look so similar that I almost pass out from the sexiness levels in the room having gone sky high.

Stefan, ever the rational minded one, says,

"This isn't being very productive. We're going to figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the tomb vampires, yeah?"

Damon smiles mockingly at Stefan and then stands up to leave the room. He glances at me as he goes and I mouth the words 'don't sulk'. He smirks at me and I allow myself to smile back at him, even though I'm still annoyed with both him and myself for everything that happened between us yesterday.

Elena makes an exasperated sound and says,

"I'm sorry, he just makes me so cranky"

"He makes_** everybody**_ cranky, it's his way" I say with a sigh.

"It's because he's a shithead" Sinbad adds and I can't help the laugh that bursts free when he winks at me.

I've missed Sin and me connecting like this. I've missed us just talking more than anything else about our relationship. No matter what happens, I never want to lose Sin from my life, he makes me happy.

Stefan pulls Elena into a hug and he holds her close. I meet Stefan's eyes and say,

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Damon, Sinbad and I are going to handle everything, I promise" Stefan replies, causing Elena to jerk away from him.

"Well what about me and Ever, we can't just sit here and do nothing" Elena shakes her head and crosses her arms in defiance.

I make a disgruntled sound,

"Eh, eh, excuse me evil twin, speak for ones self thank you. I am very happy to sit here and let the vampires deal with the other vampires. What do you think we can do? Throw sticks at the vampires who could tare our heads off. No, because that would be stupid. So unless you want us to offer ourselves up as bait…we're basically useless"

Please, please, tell me Elena won't offer us up as bait. She would though, I know the woman better than anyone, and she would put our lives on the line if she thought it might help. But realistically, it would be better if Elena and I don't get in the way. She won't see it like that though.

And that's why _**she's**_ the evil twin.

Sinbad's jaw tightens and he says,

"Yes, you two are going to stay out of it because that is what will keep you both alive"

YES! I'm so on Sin's side with this one.

Elena shakes her head,

"It means nothing if you two aren't safe as well"

Well, I wouldn't say it means nothing….

"Fine, then Ever can come" Sinbad says with a shrug.

AHHHH, Ever will do what now? Obviously I'm going to have to create my own side, the side that says 'no getting Ever killed'. I like that side.

I stand up and narrow my eyes at him,

"Boyfriend say what?"

Sinbad looks between Elena and me,

"If she wants one of you to be involved, then it's Ever"

"Why?" Elena demands in annoyance.

Sinbad replies simply,

"Because she'll listen when we tell her not to do something stupid and reckless"

Oh, no, that just earned him a lifetime of bad Elena juju.

Before Elena can say anything Stefan says,

"We'll be fine, you and Ever stay safe, my brothers and I can deal with it by ourselves"

Sinbad nods and adds,

"Yeah, they may have three times as many vampires as we do, but we have the self serving psychopath on our side. Automatic win"

Elena rolls her eyes,

"Well that's comforting"

"Is it? Because I'd say it's more ridiculous" I say with a shrug.

"Shut it Ever, you're ruining kill tomb vampires day for me" Sinbad pulls me against him. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my shoulder tenderly.

"You worry me Sin, you're such a weirdo." I whisper into his ear.

Sinbad smiles and waggles in eyebrows,

"I worry everyone, and I'll have you know that being a weirdo is my natural state"

"Mine too" I reply with a nod.

"I know, that's why you're my favourite" Sinbad whispers back.

"Does that mean I get ice cream?" I ask.

Sinbad mock sighs dramatically,

"_**Yes**_"

I grin at Sin,

"Excellent"

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"So, this bracelet you gave me protects me from being compelled?" Jeremy asks, he looks down at the bracelet and fiddles with it.

I nod,

"Yeah, it has vervain laced through the inside. As long as you're wearing vervain or you've got it in your blood then you can't be compelled"

Jeremy and me are at the Grill, he wanted to know more about the 'whole vampire thing' as he called it. I figured the more I tell him the less trouble he'll get in by trying to find out from somewhere else, especially if that somewhere else is Anna.

"That's so cool" Jeremy says with a grin on his face that I will fully admit has me grinning right back.

Elena and Stefan we're pissed that I told Jeremy everything, but I didn't care then and I don't care now, especially as Jeremy seems to be taking every new bit of information so well. Ever understood, because she trusts me, which made me feel a bit shitty after biting and then almost fucking her brother.

I keep noticing the way Damon and Ever are looking at each other too. You'd have to be bloody blind not to notice the intense 'sex me' stares. They're the completely different to Stefan and Elena's 'I'm gonna wuv you for ever and ever' stares. I have no idea what I look like when I stare at Jeremy, I imagine it isn't a clean sort of stare.

"Cool, right, whatever stops you from ever taking it off Jer" I say with an amused look at Jeremy. He keeps looking at me with something akin to awe. It makes me hard, and that's really frustrating, because now that I've tasted him again I find it even harder not to bite him, even in public.

I can feel him all around me when we're together, everything and everyone else gets drowned out until it's just me and Jeremy. I am a bad person. A bad boyfriend. But ironically not a bad vampire. Although that really does depend on your definition of a bad vampire.

When I found out how close I came to losing Ever it almost tore me apart. My brothers protected her and I'll never be able to repay them enough for that, although by this point I'm pretty sure their intentions are at least half way selfish. Especially on Damon's part.

I don't know what Damon's deal is with Ever. Is it because he can't have Katherine? Or does he really feel something for my girlfriend? Whether me and Ever stay together or not, I still worry what might happen if she allows Damon into her life in that way.

He'd hurt her, of that I am certain, but part of me thinks just maybe Ever could be the one girl on this earth who could handle it. I have every confidence in her strength as a person, but Damon drives everyone insane, even good people like Elena.

"Why does vervain stop vampires being able to compel people?" Jeremy asks, still fiddling with his bracelet, it's become a new habit of his, whenever I'm around him he's always touching the bracelet every few minutes. I don't think he even notices he's doing it.

"Ah, some hocus pocus witchy stuff", I've told Jeremy about witches, but not that Bonnie actually is one, that isn't my secret to tell. Besides I like the little witch, and she's a Bennett, no vampire would piss off a Bennett if they know what's good for them.

Jeremy looks up at me and says,

"Sin…..are you gay? I mean, like, I know you're with my sister, so obviously you're not completely gay, what meant was-"

"Have I fucked men?" I supply, which causes Jeremy to blush like crazy. God, I love that blush, it looks so attractive and sweet on Jeremy.

"Uh, yeah, um, yeah" Jeremy practically stammers out the words and I feel bad for teasing him.

I smirk at Jeremy and reply,

"Yes, I have always been…interested in both sexes"

Jeremy frowns at me, I can feel another question coming,

"Does Ever know?"

I nod and answer,

"My oldest brother told her as a way of trying to mess with me"

Dick.

Jeremy laughs suddenly at my expression and asks,

"Why?"

I shrug and let out a long drawn out sigh,

"Because he's a shithead with mental problems. But then, he's my big brother and I can't imagine him being any other way than a psycho with bad taste in women"

"You mean Katherine? The one Stefan and Damon both fell in love with"

I shudder dramatically,

"Don't say her name out loud like that, it might call her forth like the demon she is"

Jeremy chuckles behind his hand and then says,

"You really hate her"

I run a hand through my hair and think about it for a moment before replying,

"Nah, I just want to rip her heart out. That's not hate, it's just good sense. Something my brothers apparently didn't have"

Something Damon still doesn't have apparently. Idiot.

Without even realising I've done it my hand is now covering Jeremy's. I can feel the heat coming off his skin and the sound of his heart beat getting faster and faster the longer neither of us pulls away. Our eyes meet and I swear for just a moment I see my own desire reflected in Jeremy's brown eyes, before his eyes flicker away. I remove my hand from his and will my hunger to stay down, along with my cock.

I take that back, _**I'm**_ the idiot.

**Ever's P.O.V**

Damon is fiddling with the clock when I walk in. I'm about to walk right back out again when suddenly Damon is right there in front of me. He looks down at me and I narrow my eyes at him,

"Would you vampy people quit doing that, it's really annoying"

Damon takes hold of my wrist and spins me around so that he's almost pinning me up against the wall. I gasp in shock at the sudden movement, my eyes locking onto his. But before I can say anything, or even attempt to shove him away, he practically growls,

"Why are you avoiding me Ev's?"

I flatten myself against the wall so there's less chance of us touching, but even being this close to Damon has my heart beating ten times faster than it was a few moments ago.

"I'm not avoiding you Day-"

"Bullshit" Damon snaps. He actually seems pretty pissed off at me, which pisses _**me**_ off because he has no right to be angry.

I glare up at him,

"It's not bullshit Damon, I have no reason to avoid you" _**Lie. **_I have every reason to avoid him. The way my body reacts to him alone is enough, you add in the emotion crap and that makes it one hundred times worse.

Damon's eyes burn into me with an intensity that threatens to take my breath away,

"You do know why I made that deal with Pearl"

I grit my teeth,

"Yes, to get information about Katherine. Now move damn it"

I try to get around Damon, but his arms are on either side of my head, I'm completely boxed in by him, and there is that scary part of me that doesn't want to move away at all. Damon slams his fist against the wall and I jump,

"You know that isn't true. I did it for you, to protect _**you" **_

I shake my head,

"So? Even if that is the reason, what does that have to do with anything?"

Damon's jaw twitches and I can tell he's fighting not to get any angrier than he already is,

"You're avoiding me, why?"

I clench my hands into fists and refuse to meet Damon's heated gaze. But I can feel it on me and that causes my entire body to tingle with a deep routed fire that just keeps getting bigger and brighter.

"Answer the damn question Ever!" Damon can barely keep the steel edge out of his tone, and I shiver when he reaches out to grab my chin, he makes me meet his eyes and I can't turn away from him.

"_**No**_" I whisper.

Damon's eyes widen in surprise,

"Do you really hate me that much Ever?"

I don't know how to respond at first, what can you say to that? I take in a deep breath and then let is go slowly,

"I want to hate you. I should. But I don't, and it's all your fault"

Damon is about to respond, but then he stops and very suddenly he pulls away from me completely. Without another word to me he goes and starts messing around with the clock again. I don't understand until a few seconds later when Stefan comes in.

"Hunting party?" Damon says. His voice is so casual that you'd never guess he just had me pinned up against the wall, asking if I hated him and looking at me like he actually really cared about my answer.

"That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me, I've got to get my strength back" Stefan replies, he smiles at me when he walks past. But then stops suddenly, our eyes meet and it's like he knows exactly what was going on in here only seconds ago.

Our bond buzzes with awareness. His eyes are questioning and he asks,

"Do you want to come?" the question seems to surprise him just as much as it surprised me.

I pointedly don't look at Damon as I reply,

"Yeah, ok, just promise not to confuse me for a bunny and eat me"

Stefan laughs,

"I promise…..bambi on the other hand….."

I hit him on the shoulder,

"Shut up Stef, I do not look like a cartoon deer"

"Yeah, you kind of do" argues Stefan with a rare grin on his face.

Through all this I can feel Damon's eyes on me again, but I stay focused on Stefan, which is surprisingly easy considering the affect Damon has on me pretty much all the time these days. I think it's our bond, it grounds me whenever Stefan is around, like it's my one constant through all the chaos and insanity. Damon is the chaos and Sinbad is the insanity.

Stefan and me head out, Damon calls after us,

"Be sure to give my regards to the squirrels"

I detect an angry note to his tone, but I still don't look back at him. Damon is going to drive me mad, I can feel it taking me over every time our eyes meet, or he touches me, or we connect over something, whether it be trivial or deeply meaningful.

…

Stefan and I aren't out in the woods long before Stefan asks,

"Do you think Damon really still wants to find Katherine"

I try very hard not to stiffen too noticeably as I answer,

"Well, you would know better than me, he's your brother"

Stefan turns to look at me, his eyes searching mine for something, but I have no idea what. Finally he says,

"I'm not so sure about that, you two seem to have gotten rather….close"

I open my mouth to deny it, but then I realise Stefan would know, and more to the point I don't want to lie to Stefan, it wouldn't feel right somehow.

"It's confusing Stefan….I feel like such a bad person sometimes for even thinking about it. I don't want to be Katherine"

"Hey" Stefan stops me by placing a hand on my arm, he looks into my face and says, "You are nothing like Katherine. She was selfish and cruel. You are neither of those things Ever. I know you care about Sinbad and Damon, despite everything he's done, and that doesn't make you a bad person"

I smile up at Stefan. The good brother. The nice one. The kind vampire. He's such a good person, it's like it comes from somewhere deep inside of him. I'm glad that Stefan is in my life now, it feels really good to be able to depend on someone like this. I reach out and touch his face gently, our gazes still locked as I say,

"You too Stefan. I care about you. I care about all three of you, I don't want to mess with your brother's heads the way she did. I don't want to be that person"

Stefan's grip on my arm tightens as he replies,

"You're not, and you are a good person Ever Gilbert. I care about you too. I want you to be happy."

"I know" I let my hand fall away from his face, but our bond still pulses between us happily.

Stefan opens his mouth to say something, but my eyes widen as I see the vampire who attacked us only a few feet away from Stefan.

Stefan stiffens and pulls me close protectively, having sensed him and other tomb vampires now surrounding us. One of them rushes forward and tries to take me, but Stefan grabs hold of the vampire and flings them away with a barely human growl.

But then all the tomb vampires come at us and Stefan can't fight them all in such a weak state as he hasn't fed yet. The one who attacked us stabs Stefan with something I can't quite see as I'm being held at a different angle by another vampire.

Fifth time I've been grabbed by a vampire folks. Not even fucking funny.

I gasp as Stefan grunts in pain and falls to the floor. I try to go to him, but the vampire holding me just tightens his grip. The vampire who stabbed Stefan looks over at me suddenly and says,

"We take them both"

Oh, shit on a stick, not again.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"I got Jeremy to check, he says neither of them are with Elena" I say to Damon. The panic rises inside of me, "You know what this means, right?"

Damon's jaw clenches,

"Fucking tomb vampires. I think it's about time we pay Pearl a visit, we do owe her one after all"

I nod in agreement and without another word Damon and I set off to the farmhouse Pearl and her little soon to be dead minions are residing in.

Damon told me the moment I arrived home that Stefan and Ever went out and haven't come back. At first I thought he was over reacting, but as time went past I got more and more worried. I tried calling her, but she wouldn't answer, or couldn't more likely because those assholes have her.

I swear I am going to rip them apart if they've hurt Ever or Stefan. They would have taken Stefan because they know he's weak from being stabbed and not having fed. Apparently that's what they were out trying to do.

Why Ever was out with Stefan on a hunt is another question that I have filed away for later.

It's raining like all hell when we get to the farmhouse. Damon strides up purposefully to the door, with me right beside him. He knocks on the door heavily and shouts,

"PEARL OPEN THIS DOOR OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL BUST IT OPEN AND RIP YOUR HEAD OFF"

I haven't seen Damon this genuinely angry, and underneath it all upset, in a very long time. The door is opened by someone who is definitely not Pearl. The vampire only opens the door a little bit and says through the crack,

"Pearl's not here"

"Oh, too bad. Now where the hell is my girlfriend and our brother?" I snap, all of my instincts want me to rip this guy's heart out.

The vampire dickhead opens the door completely and calls back,

"Billy"

_**Billy**_, who the fuck is…..

Suddenly an in pain Stefan and a pissed off Ever get dragged out into the hallway from another room. My hands clench into fists and the urge to go to them only just wins out from tearing every single vampire inside this house apart. I can feel Damon tense beside me, his own jaw locking to control the rage in his eyes.

Ever's head snaps up at the sight of us, she calls out,

"Damon, Sin, fuck, get us out of here, these morons keep stabbing Stefan and-" one of the vampires hits her across the face, making her go quiet.

"You are _**dead!**_" Damon practically growls and tries to go through the door, but he's stopped by the invisible barrier that keeps vampires out of homes they haven't been invited into.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Senior twatwaffle says with a smug smile that I just want to punch right off his face ten times over, "You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons?"

Suddenly a middle aged looking woman comes to stand next to major twatwaffle,

"Yes, Fredrick dear?" she asks, obviously having been compelled.

"Never let these bad men in" head vampire twatwaffle says to her. The woman nods in that dazed way all compelled people do,

"I'll never let them in" she says sweetly and then walks away.

Head twatwaffle glares at us,

"One hundred and forty-five years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with the Salvatore brothers"

Ah, ah, I think he shall find it was just two of the Salvatore's who held her interest. If he's insinuating I had a thing for Katherine, then that is possibly the most insulted I have ever felt in my entire life.

Twatwaffle continues unfortunately,

"For the first few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire, the kind of pain that can drive a person mad"

"Well boo hoo for you dickhead!" Ever calls out, and despite everything, I kind of want to laugh. But I don't. There really is no woman on this earth like Ever Gilbert.

Twatwaffle glares back at her, and she just glares right back unflinching, he turns back to us after a moment and chuckles darkly,

"I think we'll keep her for a while, she could be fun and it's only fair considering your brother killed _**my**_ girlfriend. Your brother is going to feel some of that pain we felt inside that tomb, before I kill him"

Oh, that guy is gonna burn.

He slams the door on us and I look over at Damon. I can tell he's using every bit of his will power not to fucking lose it, which is technically progress.

"We need Alaric" Damon says finally.

….

We find Alaric at the school. He freezes in the corridor at the sight of us. Damon smirks at him,

"Well, don't you look…alive"

"You can't hurt me" Alaric says.

Oh, mistake.

Damon glares harshly at him,

"Trust me, I can hurt you"

"Alaric, we need your help" I say, and Alaric turns a more civil look on me.

Alaric leads us to his classroom where I explain the situation.

"We can't get in because we're vampires, you on the other hand…"

"Are completely expendable. We like that about you right now" Damon drawls, I give him a hard look which he pointedly ignores.

"I know about your ring" I say.

"What about it?" Alaric looks down at his ring and then back up at me suspiciously.

Damon comes closer Alaric's desk and says,

"Well, let's re cap, you tried to kill me, I defended myself, you died. Then according to three eye witnesses, your ring brought you back to life. Uh, am I leaving anything out?"

"Yeah, the part where I try to kill you again, only this time I don't miss" Alaric stands up from his chair a makes to go over to Damon.

I hold a hand out to stop him,

"Alright, enough. Damon, stop being a dick for five fucking seconds, for Ever and Stefan's sake at least"

I get Alaric to meet my eyes and say,

"Come on, Ric, it's Ever, she needs us"

Alaric still looks hesitant and I vaguely consider thwacking him over the head with a heavy object, but Damon interrupts my train of thought by saying,

"Plus, the woman in charge of the vampires can help you find your wife"

I jerk in surprise and frown at Damon.

"You're lying "Alaric says after a moment's pause.

"Am I?" Damon asks, in that annoying tone of voice that makes it sound like he's mocking the person he's talking to. Sometimes I swear I could just thump him with a rock.

"Why don't you ask her for yourself?" Damon adds, his eyes daring Alaric to say no.

After a long pause Alaric finally sighs and under both mine and Damon's scrutiny he says,

"Alright, fine, I'll go"

Excellent, looks like 'Supernaturals Untied' has a new member.

_**Special shout out to-**__**0809m**__**, **__**Charmedgrays**__**, **__**K.O.S.N**__** and **__**sadtenshi**__**, I love your reviews and I love you so much for taking the time to write (type?) them. **_

_**So, in this chapter, we have a little of Jerbad and Dever, tell me what you think of their scenes in this one, and of course Ever and Stefan have their own special moment. Please tell me what you think of that-do you like it, does it bother you, and ask any questions you like about any of the pairings.**_

_**Also any comments about this chapter, the story or the characters in general would be really great, thank you all so much for reading! Xxx ;)**_


	28. Let The Right One In-part 2

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Let The Right One In-part 2

**_This is the twenty-eighth chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then Alaric would be teaching me how to build a stake gun x_**

**_Review please, thank you x_**

**Ever's P.O.V**

"Vervain on the ropes" Dickhead says all super duper creepy-like.

Stefan and I were dragged down into the basement of the farmhouse. The tomb vampires have tied me to chair, it hurts like a motherfraker. But then again it's Stefan who's now shirtless and hanging from the ceiling by ropes. Ropes with vervain on them apparently.

Stefan chokes out in pain when they hoist him higher, his skin making that burning sound. I wince and then resume my glaring at Dickhead vamp. He is a very angry tomb vampy man. It's probably because he was locked starving inside a tomb for over a hundred years, but it could also be because he's fat and looks like the lead guitarist of a failed rock band full of middle aged men.

My perceptions may be coloured by the fact that he kidnapped me, but not by much.

Dickhead vamp pulls on Stefan's hair so his head is tilted back,

"If that hurts, then you'll love this" Dickhead vamp uses this eye drop thing to squeeze vervain water into Stefan's eyes.

I grit my teeth so hard that they almost crack. Stefan makes horrible pain filled breathing sounds and I can't stand to see him being hurt like that anymore,

"Stop it! Stop hurting him you assbandits. You being locked in a tomb wasn't Stefan's fault, let us go damn it"

Ok, not my most compelling argument I'll admit, but give me a break, I'm under considerable pressure right now.

One of the female assbandits gives me another thwack across the face and it _**hurts. **_Like it really fucking hurts. You see people get hit in movies and you think it's not that bad, but it really, really fucking hurts. Especially considering my cheek is still sore from being hit the first time.

"_**Don't touch her**_" Stefan manages to get out despite the pain. He sounds pretty intimidating too for someone who's tied up.

Dickhead vamp just laughs though and drop some more vervain onto Stefan,

"I think I'll kill her slowly, make you watch her die"

"_**Stop!**_ This isn't right" comes the voice of my new favourite person from behind me.

A vampire I haven't seen before comes striding in looking pissed off.

Dickhead vamp stalks towards my new favourite person and points dramatically at Stefan,

"He killed Beth-Ann"

Who? When has Stefan even had time to kill…oh right, the vampire who he stabbed the other night.

He continues to get in my new favourite person's face,

"He killed one of us Harper. And don't you think for a second he wouldn't kill you too"

Excellent, my new favourite person's name is Harper.

"Pearl says we're not here for revenge right. Well I say, that's exactly what we're her for" Dickhead vamp moves back over to Stefan, knife in hand.

Ugh, does this guy ever shut up?

"Starting with this" No apparently he doesn't. Dickhead vamp slices the knife across Stefan's chest and the burning sounds start up again. The knife must have vervain on it. Damn. There's vervain on everything these days. It is not a vampire friendly world we live in folks.

Stefan grunts, the unimaginable pain obvious on his face. Dickhead vamp grabs hold of Stefan's neck,

"And then we'll kill his brothers. And then their little bitch who looks like Katherine. And anyone else who gets in our way"

Oh fuck, I made the 'must kill' list again. Hey, and I thought he said he'd make Stefan watch me die, he's changing the details of his torture and kill plan...that's not good, it'll confuse everyone.

Harper rushes forward and tries to take the knife way from the lunatic who keeps hurting Stefan. I am liking this guy more and more.

"This isn't right!"

Dickhead lunatic vamp turns around and throws Harper off of him,

"Touch me again and you'll die too"

"Miss Pearl will be home soon" Harper snaps indignantly.

Dickhead vamp smiles smugly and says,

"Miss Pearl is no longer in charge. Tie him up"

Shit! A few of the other vamps grab hold of Harper and tie him up in a chair next to me.

…..

I can honestly say that this whole being tied to a chair and waiting to be killed thing is starting to get old. When you think about these situations you never imagine they'll actually become tedious. But even waiting for death can get boring, who knew?

Or maybe I've just been almost killed too many times now.

"Ever, are you alright?" Stefan can barely get the words out, but it means a lot that even now he's thinking of me first.

I shrug, or at least I try to. It's actually really hard to shrug when you're tied to a chair.

"I'm fine Stefan, forget me. How about you? You're the one being stabbed every few minutes."

Stefan manages to choke out a laugh,

"I…have survived…worse" he says inbetween heavy breathes.

I laugh too, and it's a surreal moment. None of this is funny, but it feels good to laugh anyway. I turn to look at Harper and say,

"Thanks for trying to help by the way. You probably should have had a battle plan in mind first though. Dickhead and the gang seem pretty pissed."

Harper nods, although he's lost a lot of blood from being staked so it's more of a head lull,

"They just needed someone to blame. Someone to punish"

I open my mouth to speak when suddenly the door crashes open and I think this might be it. But then Damon comes into view and my heart soars.

"Ever" Damon breathes in relief at the sight of me.

Sinbad comes in right behind him and for the first time since being tied to this chair I feel hopeful that we might actually get out of this alive.

Holy shit, miracles do happen after all.

Damon comes round to me and lifts a stake to kill Harper.

"No, Damon, do not kill my new best friend"

"I thought Stefan was your new best friend" Sinbad says to me as he goes about getting Stefan down.

"No, Stefan is my best friend, he is no longer new, obviously. You people never listen to me"

Damon snaps the ropes tying me down with his bare hands and then yanks me up into his arms. He holds me tight and whispers,

"If he's your new best friend, then what am I?"

I have no friggin idea. I'm sill trying to work that one out myself.

Sinbad hisses in pain, and I wince,

"Sorry, the ropes have vervain on them" I pull away from Damon and he lets me go reluctantly.

I move past Sinbad and undo the ropes. Damon and Sinbad catch hold of Stefan so he doesn't fall. I quickly move to his side and cup his face in my hands, checking if he's really alright. Stefan tries to stand up straight and looks at me,

"Get Ever out of here, now" he chokes out.

I'm in full support of that plan.

But first…

I go over to Harper and pull the stakes out of his legs.

"Thank you" he murmurs to me and I smile.

"You're very welcome new best friend"

Sinbad wraps a jacket around Stefan and I go to his side again, making him loop his arm around my shoulders. Sinbad has him on the other side. Damon checks outside the door and then motions for us to come out.

"Can you get out ok with him?" Damon asks me.

I nod,

"Yep, let's just get out of here"

"Alright, go, Sin and I will distract them" Damon says. Sin nods in agreement and he moves away from Stefan. Damon meets my eyes and for a moment he seems conflicted about leaving me and reaches out to touch my face, but then Sinbad pushes him into the other room. Sin kisses me on the forhead and whispers,

"Be careful my love"

Then he goes after Damon.

With all of Stefan's weight on me we move a little slower, even though I can tell Stefan is trying really hard to walk by himself.

Stefan and I make it all the way out into the woods, but then we trip and fall to the ground. It's really dark and I can't see much around me. I'm not even sure what direction we're going in. I notice a pretty deep cut on my hand as I get up, and Stefan notices it too.

"Are you alright, Ever?" he asks, although I can tell he's struggling with the sight of my blood. I wrap my arms around Stefan and help him to his feet.

"I'm fine Stefan, we have to keep moving" I say desperately.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

Alright, I'm going to enjoy this.

Damon and I head off in different directions to confuse the vampires around the house. I run into one pretty quickly and stake him through the heart. I slam the vampire down onto the dinning room table for one of the other vampires to find.

I hear crashing from another room and rush out to help Damon. He's fighting with Head twatwaffle. They're crashing all over the place.

Five other vampires come out of various rooms and I cover Damon by fighting them off. It's surprisingly easy. I've always been the best fighter, not when I was human, but when I became a vampire I really honed the skills well.

Sometimes Stefan and I would talk about what it's like being vampires. I know there is a deep routed part of Stefan that hates it, but that's mainly a control issue. If he would just agree to learn how to drink blood in moderation then he wouldn't lose it the way he does. But Stefan is stubborn, and far too convinced that he either has to stay off blood completely or go on a ripper binge. There is no half way with my brother.

I kill three of the vampires pretty quickly, one of them I throw at another vampire and they both go down hard. I turn back to Damon for a moment to see him pinning head twatwaffle to the ground and punching him repeatedly in the face. Venting his anger.

I don't think I've ever seen Damon so frantic than he has been for the past few hours. He hides well behind a wall of 'wit'. But I can see past that. Damon really cares. More than just cares actually.

I'm not sure how to feel about it. On the one hand I can't blame him because Ever is…special, I've always thought that since the first time we met. Falling for Ever felt as natural to me as breathing, so I can see why Damon has gotten pulled in by her as well.

Alaric got in by pretending he needed the phone. He killed one of the vampires and then got Miss Gibbons to the door. Obviously she'd been compelled to not let us in. So Damon, in true Damon fashion, snapped her neck, therefore making the whole vampire barrier thing a moot point.

We left Alaric by the door and headed straight inside to find Ever and Stefan. When we found them and I saw Ever tied to that chair I felt more relieved than I can ever remember feeling in my entire life. I could barely constrain myself from pulling her into my arms and never letting go again.

Damon kind of beat me to it. Again, I have no idea how to process that. Wanting the same girl has always been my brothers thing. I've never been in that situation with either of my brothers, so I don't know how to react to it.

I'm not pissed off about it….well, I am, very pissed actually, but it doesn't bother me as much as it probably should.

Two vampires try to go after Damon as he beats the shit out of twatwaffle. I tear their hearts out before they can even blink. I've kind of missed this in a weird way. It isn't the first time Damon and I have taken on a group of vampires. Although my time with Damon has usually always been during my darker periods.

I've only ever shut off my emotions once since I became a vampire….it revealed things about me that I'm_** still**_ trying to sort through and accept.

Whilst I'm stabbing one really strong vampire, I see another go after Damon. I call out to him but I know it'll be too late. I hear gun fire and the vampire who just tried to kill Damon from behind is thrown back. Damon and I both look up, and we see that standing by the front door is Ric with a FUCKING STAKE GUN.

A vampire _**saved **_by a hunter with a stake gun….that's got to be a first.

And of all the vampires in the world, _**Damon**_, that's some cosmic humour going on right there. The universe must really like itself some badass irony.

In that moments pause though, twatwaffle escapes.

Fuck!

Alaric takes down another vampire that comes at him from the side with a vervain dart thing. I'm impressed, the hunter has moves.

Damon, Alaric and I walk outside the front door to go out and find twataffle. Or alternatively Ever and Stefan. Shit, I hope so much that they've found the car and are driving away right now.

But when we get outside we see at least ten vampires coming towards the house. Damon turns to Alaric and asks,

"How many of those vervain darts do you have left?"

Alaric makes a face and answers,

"One"

Damon shakes his head,

"Yeah, not gonna be enough"

I snort out a laugh and look at both of them,

"Damn pessimists, you're bringing team 'Supernaturals United' down with that attitude"

All three of us head back inside of the farm house and shut the door behind us. We prepare for the vampires to come inside.

Alaric looks at Damon and says,

"So what you said to get me to do this, about my wife, that was a lie wasn't it?"

Damon shrugs and replies simply,

"Yep"

My brother is such a dick sometimes. Remind me to say that more often if we live through this.

After about ten minutes I hear Pearl's voice on the other side of the door saying,

"Stop! What's going on here?"

My whole body tenses and I feel Damon's do the same next to me.

Pearl comes in with Anna behind her, she looks around at the carnage of dead vampires littering the floor and glares daggers at us,

"What did you do?" she demands of us. I have to suppress every instinct running through me right now to stop myself from ripping her heart out.

"Us" Damon says indignantly, "Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing our brother. They kidnapped Ever and_** hurt**_ her…I swear I wish I could have made their deaths more painful for that"

Damon moves closer to Pearl and she looks up at him,

"Trust me, the parties responsible will be dealt with"

I scoff out a harsh laugh that I hope conveys my scepticism,

"Just keep them the fuck away from our brother and the Gilberts"

"This little arrangement won't work if you can't control them" Damon snaps, the anger so very prominent in his voice.

"This wasn't meant to happen" Pearl argues.

"Well it fucking did" I say in irritation.

Damon and I walk past Pearl to the door. My oldest brother stops suddenly and turns back,

"If I had a good side, not a way to get on it" he says.

Alaric follows us out. I'm still having to force myself not to go back inside that house and kill Pearl and Anna. If they can't get those vampires under control then I'm taking them out. I will not allow anyone to threaten my family, my girlfriend and my fucking town.

**Ever's P.O.V**

With a whole lot of effort on both of our parts Stefan and I find the car that we assume belongs to our rescuers. Even if it doesn't, right now, we really don't care.

"Come on Stef, just a few more steps yeah" I can barely get the words out, it's cold and I really want to rest, but we can't. Not yet.

Stefan can't speak at all because he's so weak. I'm really worried about him, I keep talking so he has something to concentrate on, but I don't know if that's helping or not.

When we reach the car I try the door and almost scream in relief when I find that it's open. I lower Stefan into the passenger seat carefully and then go round to get in the drivers side. If we're the get away car then I want to be prepared damn it.

I see a key on the dashboard next to a stake and I grab it. But when I try to put it into the ignition I see that it's broken. I frown for a moment and turn to Stefan,

"Stefan I think-"

But half way through my sentence the passenger side window is smashed. OH FUCK IT'S THE VANDALS BACK FOR MORE WINDOW SMASHING ANTICS!

A vampire yanks Stefan out of the car and throws him down to the ground. I get out of the car on instinct just in time to see Dickhead vamp start hitting Stefan in the face.

It's times like this when a girl really misses her bat. Two strong vampire brothers would also be helpful right about now. Where are Damon and Sin?

But I don't have time to worry about what might have happened to them because I'm too preoccupied trying to think of a way to help Stefan.

Stefan tries to get up but Dickhead vamp just kicks him hard enough to make him flip over on the ground. My heart beats erratically and I frantically try to think of some way to save Stefan from being killed by this bald asshole lunatic.

Suddenly Dickhead vamp grabs Stefan by the throat and lifts him up into the air.

"This is for Beth-Ann" Dickhead vamp hisses into Stefan's face before he slams a branch into Stefan's chest.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh-wait a damn second.

I look back at the car and sure enough there's that stake still on the dashboard. I fling open the door and grab it. Before I can even think twice, I rush up behind Dickhead vamp. He pulls his hand back to kill Stefan and says,

"And this is for the tomb-"

"NO!" I shout and I stab the stake right into his back. It's done in less than a second and I can barely believe I've just stabbed a vampire.

I pull the stake out and step back, letting Dickhead vamp fall to the ground making choking noises. I don't waste time thinking about him.

I fall to my knees beside Stefan.

"Oh shit _**Stefan" **_I yank the branch out of him and he groans in pain.

He's not responding to me, I keep saying his name over and over but it makes no difference. When he closes his eyes I'm about ready to scream.

"Stefan _**please**_" I sound hysterical now I know, but I can feel him slipping away from me, like I can literally _**feel it. **_

I hear groaning sounds from behind me and when I look I see Dickhead vamp's hand twitching. Oh fucking hell, what now?

I look back down at Stefan and start shaking him,

"Stefan, please, come, don't die, don't die, don't die! Not here, not death by tree, that's so ridiculous! You deserve a way more impressive death than this" It's really not funny, none of it is, but I can't handle it if this is real. I cannot let Stefan die. I cant, I can't, I _**can't**_.

I won't.

I cup Stefan's face, trying to lift his head up,

"Do not die, please get up Stefan, _**please**_" and that's when I notice the blood from the cut on my hand. An idea hits me and I waste no time thinking about the damn consequences.

Oh my GOD, the worst has happened, I'm….I'm…..ELENA!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

If Stefan dies that'll mean two awful things have happened today.

I press my hand to Stefan's mouth, the blood runs over his lips,

"Here you go, Stef, drink the tasty blood and please don't die"

Stefan frowns and turns his head away from my hand,

"Ever, run. Please run" he whispers.

"No fucking way" I whisper back, and I press my hand to Stefan's mouth again. He turns away again,

"Run, Ever, don't"

I shake my head and pull my sleeve back, baring my wrist,

"Come on Stefan, drink from my wrist, you need it."

Stefan still refuses, so I lean in closer and cup his face in my hands, forcing him to meet my eyes as I whisper,

"I trust you Stefan. Remember what we talked about. You trusted me….so I trust you"

I hold my wrist out against his lips again, he still looks so reluctant. I put as much trust and truth in my eyes as I possibly can. I can feel our bond, and I try somehow to tell him how much I trust him through our bond.

It seems to work because Stefan bites into my wrist, he doesn't take his eyes off mine though. I'm concentrating so hard on helping Stefan that I barely notice the sting of his fangs. Our gazes stay locked as he starts to drink blood from my wrist.

Stefan's face changes and he grabs hold of my arm so that he can drink more earnestly from my wrist. It hurts, but I trust Stefan to stop. He won't kill me. I know he won't.

I trust him. I trust Stefan.

Just when I start to feel light headed, Stefan does stop. He pulls away and I sit back, trying to get my breathing under control.

I hear Dickhead vamp moving behind me again and I whisper to Stefan,

"Are you strong enough to take him?

Stefan breathes heavily for a few seconds and stares at me, but eventually he nods. I get up and go to hide behind a not to far away tree. My wrist aches, but that's all secondary to worrying about Stefan being able to kill Dickhead vamp.

After a few minutes Dickhead vamp gets to his feet and stalks over to Stefan. He picks up a branch on the way. He's standing over Stefan and for a moment I panic that Stefan isn't actually strong enough.

But then Stefan vamp speeds to his feet and grabs hold of Dickhead vamp. He slams him up against a tree and snarls into his face full on vampire style. I look around my tree to see Stefan stabbing Dickhead vamp with the tree branch he picked up.

Stefan brings the branch back and stabs Dickhead vamp again, this time in the heart. I rush out from behind the tree and over to Stefan.

I touch his arm and he growls at me. I glare at him,

"Calm it Stef. I'm your best friend, remember. I'm the one who fed you, ring any bells?"

Stefan stops and shoves away from Dickhead vamps dead body. He's shaking and I move closer to him. I place a hand on his face, and after a few moments it returns to normal. He's still breathing hard and so am I. The adrenaline rushes through me, and all I can feel is relief that Stefan is alive, or as alive as a vampire can be.

Stefan covers my hand with his and our gazes lock again. Tentatively I pull him into an embrace, and eventually Stefan wraps his arms around me and hugs me close. I allow myself to relax against him and we stay like that for a while, our bond alight with an even stronger intensity.

….

I'm looking out of his bedroom window when Damon comes in. When I turn around and see that look in his eyes, I just can't stop myself from going to him. I fling my arms around his neck and Damon tugs me tight against him.

Since Sin, Damon and Alaric found us, Sin has barely let me out of his sight. He seems hyper aware that someone might come along and steal me away again. But then about ten minutes ago he got a text from Jeremy, saying he needed Sin and that it was important. Sin said he didn't want to leave me, but I could see that he wanted to go. It took a lot of convincing, but eventually I got him out the door.

I wanted to see Damon alone anyway, which sounds awful. Sinbad is my boyfriend. Elena is with Stefan right now at our house, he's explaining to her what happened to me and him. We both agreed not to say anything about him drinking blood from me. It just doesn't make sense to worry her over nothing.

Stefan didn't hurt me, so it doesn't matter.

Damon holds me for a while, his face buried in my neck. Suddenly I can feel his lips trailing up my throat and then across my jaw. My whole body comes alive and the only way I can think to describe it is like being hit by lightening. It's intense and completely undeniable.

Damon runs a hand through my hair, his eyes meeting mine. His eyes are so pale and full of want. He smoothes my cheek with the back of his fingers,

"I wanted to tear them apart for touching you"

I let out a dark chuckle,

"From what I hear, you kind of did"

Damon smiles down at me, but the intensity in his eyes does not waver. He strokes my jaw with a feather light touch from his thumb. Damon stares right down into me and I swear he can see everything I crave from him.

One of Damon's hands is on the small of my back, and he holds me close, our bodies touching all over. The fire in my core heats to an almost impossible level. Damon's other hand cups my face, tilting it upwards,

"They shouldn't have touched what doesn't belong to them" Damon whispers, he lowers his face closer to mine.

Our lips brush as I whisper,

"Who do I belong to?"

I can feel that Damon is about to answer, and in this moment I know exactly what I want his answer to be. But then my phone rings. It's in my back pocket and it starts to buzz. It breaks through the thick tension in the room.

Damon growls, and it's a real one that vibrates all the way through both of us. I try to pull myself reluctantly away from Damon. But he holds on tight. So instead I reach round to take the phone out of my pocket. I'm all for switching it off until I see who's calling.

It's Matt.

I frown and answer the phone. Damon pulls away from me slightly, and I can see the annoyance in his eyes at us being interrupted. It had better be important or Damon might just kill my Matty.

It is important. Vicki's dead. I mean, I already knew that obviously. But Caroline found her body by accident when she got stuck out in the storm. Now Matty knows. Fuck.

I say to Matt that I'll be right over. Convincing Damon is a little harder, but eventually I get him to drive me to Matt's house. When we get there I say to Damon that he can come in with me if he wants. But I think we both realised how horribly inappropriate that would be.

I get out the car and watch Damon drive away. He said that if I need him then all I have to do is call and I believe that he'll come if I call. I can't help but think to myself, when did I start to depend on Damon?

I walk right on in to Matt's house. When I see him he's coming out of Vicki's room. My heart clenches at the look on his face. It starts to crumple at the sight of me and I rush towards him. He pulls me into a tight embrace and I rest my head on his shoulder. I smooth his back and whisper calming words as he breaks in my arms.

I see Caroline staring at us from inside Vicki's room. They must have been talking before I came in. I mouth at her 'are you alright?' But Caroline turns away from me, anger and upset aimed at me that I don't understand in her eyes.

I hold onto Matt and try my best to comfort him. His grip on me is tight and I can tell he's crying even though I can't see his face. I knew it would destroy Matt if he found out Vicki was dead, and I was right. I can't help but think about my own grief over my parents.

My life is so damn complicated that it makes my head hurt just thinking about it.

But right now all that matters is Matt, everything else can wait.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

I'm holding Jeremy on his bed, his face is red and swollen from crying. They've found Vicki's body and I know it's tearing him up inside. I feel so awful for not being able to save Vicki, because now Jeremy is breaking and there's nothing I can do.

I already told him Vicki was dead, but finding her body just confirmed it for him. I think he was still hoping I was wrong or something.

When Jeremy texted me saying he needed me, my first instinct was to go to him. But then my brain kicked in and I realised leaving Ever after everything that happened to her today would be selfish and wrong. But it was Ever who convinced me to leave. She's so damned understanding that it breaks my heart to feel like I'm not being the kind of boyfriend she deserves.

I got in through Jeremy's window. He was tearing up his artwork and smashing things when I got here. Calming him down took a long time, but eventually I got him to lay down with me. Jeremy is led between my legs, his cheek resting on my chest.

I'd be lying if I said this didn't feel so right in a ridiculous amount of ways. I want to hold Jeremy. I want to comfort him when he's upset, although I'd prefer it if he never got upset at all. It makes my heart ache to see him hurting like this.

I can hear Jeremy's heart beating steadily in his chest and it calms me, the sound of Jeremy's heart beat always does. I'm stroking his hair gently, and I think he's asleep, but suddenly he murmurs,

"Why does everyone have to die on me Sin?"

That brings tears to my eyes, and I blink them away as I answer strongly,

"They don't Jer. It's not your fault. Your parents or Vicki, them dying is _**not**_ your fault, don't ever think that. Sometimes bad things happen, and there's no reason for it. I don't know all the answers Jer, and I wish I could make things better for you somehow. All I can say is that I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here if you need me"

There is a long pause and for a moment I don't think Jeremy is going to reply at all. But then Jeremy lifts his head to look up at me and whispers,

"Promise"

I smooth some hair away from his face and meet his eyes when I say,

"I promise with all my heart and soul Jeremy Gilbert, that you'll_** always**_ have me"

_**Special shout out to-**__**0809m**__**, **__**fictionfairy1**__**, **__**K.O.S.N**__** and **__**sadtenshi**__**. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your reviews, it brings a grin to my face whenever I read them. So please continue to write them. Xxx**_

_**sadtenshi**__**-To answer some of your questions, I really don't want to give too much away, so I'll just say that I have something big planned for the end of season 2 (I know that seems ages away, but I really hope we'll get there as I love writing this story). Either people will love it or hate it, and what I have planned will affect the future of Stefan, Elena and Ever's characters, and their relationships too.**_

_**K.O.S.N**__**-I'm looking forward to the Dever sex scene too, it's gonna be hot, I promise ;)**_

_**So, quite a bit happens in this chapter I think. There was a Dever moment, which was short, but I'd say it was a major development even though it may not seem like it now. We also got a sort of bitter sweet moment with Jerbad, and I hope you liked it because I spent a long time on it. Also obviously Stever had a moment, which can be interpreted in many different ways.**_

_**I'd really, really, like to know what you think of all that.**_

_**Also, some of you might be annoyed that I cut off the Dever moment right when it was about to get 'good', but my response to that is-Ever is mad and she uses humour to cope with difficult situations, she also has a lot of passion, which you've probably guessed by now, but at her core Ever will always put her friends and the people she loves first. No matter what it costs her. Ever also has a big thing for trust, which will come into play big time in the future with all her relationships-both romantic and platonic. **_

_**Any and all comments are welcome, thanks so much for reading! xxx**_


	29. Under Control-part 1

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

Under Control-part 1

**_This is the twenty-nine chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then Damon and Stefan would be helping me with all this bloody work I've got to do. xxx_**

**_Review please, thank you x_**

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

I walk in with Damon to see our brother doing pull ups, and it disturbs me. When I got back from the Gilbert house the night they found Vicki's body, Damon and I found Stefan drinking from a blood bag. I almost fucked right over at the sight of it.

Damon rolls his eyes at me and I shrug in response. I lean against the door frame and cross my arms, just watching Stefan try to exercise his problems away. Damon goes over to the stereo, which is playing far too loudly and says,

"Could you turn it up a little, it's not annoying…yet"

"I'd argue that the sight of him exercising is much more annoying. It's so….healthy and…humany" I pull a disgusted face, Damon and I share a smirk.

Stefan's only reaction is to say,

"Sorry" and carry on…..'working out'. Ugh.

Damon turns off the music, causing Stefan to drop down from the ceiling.

"When are you going back to school?" I ask him.

Stefan drops down and starts doing push ups. _**Why?**_I don't like this, Stefan is showing all his signs of falling off the wagon. We have enough problems with the tomb vampires without Stefan going all apeshit ripper on us.

Damon makes an irritated sound and goes to kneel close to Stefan,

"Oh, come on, drink already. This self detox thing isn't natural"

"Plus, it's depressing and boring" I add helpfully. Damon nods in agreement.

Damon offers Stefan a glass of blood, Stefan gets up and moves away,

"Don't bring that stuff near me Damon" he mutters in annoyance.

"How long did it take for you to wean yourself off of it the last time you _**indulged**_?" Damon asks.

Stefan doesn't answer, so I do,

"A bloody long time. Too long if he wants to keep dating Elena"

"That's not good" Damon comments, he stands up and looks over at me. I shrug again helplessly. I've been in this situation before with Stefan, he's stubborn as hell, and there's no way he'll listen to Damon.

Stefan huffs in irritation at both of us,

"I'll be fine. It just takes a little bit of time"

I make a flipping gesture with my hand,

"A little bit, a few decades, same diff right Steffy"

Damon shakes his head,

"I don't get it. You don't have to kill to feed. That's what blood bags are for. I haven't hunted a human in….gah, way too long"

"Yes, and I think I speak for everyone when I say we are all thoroughly impressed" I arch a sardonic eyebrow at Damon and he rolls his eyes at me in response.

Damon shrugs,

"It's completely self serving"

I gasp dramatically,

"**S**_**hocker.**_ Damon did something for selfish reasons, alert the freakin' media folks, this ones making the front page of everything. I don't think the nation is going to be able to handle this new completely unforeseen development"

"Shut up Sin" Damon growls at me, "Like you've spent the last one hundred and forty-five years doing things for the greater good of humanity. You're more of a selfish dick than I am sometimes"

I nod,

"Yeah, but I make it look_** cool my brother**_"

Damon smirks at me,

"Yes, Sin, you are by far the most badass Salvatore brother. Stefan and I should be ashamed"

"I know, and don't you forget it Mr. Anger management"

"Whatever you say Captain rent boy" Damon mock salutes at me and I wink back at him.

"Are you two finished?" Stefan asks us.

"Kill joy Steffy" I say.

Damon sighs,

"I've been trying to get the town off the trail of vampires, which isn't easy considering there's an entire tomb of them-"

"Vamping around" I supply. Damon gestures at me with his drink and nods,

"Exactly"

Stefan stands up and faces both of us,

"What are we planning on doing about that?"

"_**We're**_ not going to be doing much of anything if you don't have your strength" Damon remarks. He moves closer to Stefan and offers him the glass of blood again, "There's nothing wrong with partaking in a healthy diet of human blood, from a blood bag"

I can see this logic is having no effect on Stefan, it never does. I've tried it more than once over the years.

"You don't have to kill anyone Stefan" I say, "We can help you if you'll just let us"

Damon turns to me and raises an eyebrow,

"_**Us?" **_

I give him a hard look,

"Yes, _**us. **_As in you and me Damon, the two of us, helping_** our**_ brother"

Stefan shakes his head and moves away from Damon,

"I have my reasons" is all he says.

I'm about ready to punch the wall in frustration by this point. Stefan drives me crazy with all his self righteous shit, it's why we can't spend too much time together without me wanting to murder him. I've got too much of Damon in me.

"Oh yeah, and what are those holier than thou reasons Stefan?" Damon asks, sounding profoundly pissed, "We've never actually discussed that. You know, I'd love to hear this story"

"No, you really wouldn't, it's incredibly boring. I've heard it already" I say.

Damon makes an affronted noise,

"Hey, why does he get to know and I don't"

"Because, I'm his favourite brother…._**duh**_" I reply.

"Ah, yes, I forgot. You're my favourite too" Damon nods at me.

"Of course I am. I'm everyone's favourite"

Stefan looks between us incredulously,

"You're both enjoying this, aren't you?"

Damon smirks at our brother,

"Very much so"

I shrug,

"It amuses me on some level. But then so do cat videos, doesn't mean I want to buy a cat. In the same way, I find it funny to watch you struggle like a stubborn idiot, but that doesn't mean I don't want to help you"

Damon snorts out a laugh,

"I just….find it funny. No ulterior motive required."

Stefan sighs in that long drawn out way that says he's had just about enough of us,

"Well, I hate to burst both your bubbles, but I happen to have it under complete control"

I frown at him,

"Yeah, and Damon's secretly a good person, and I'm actually the Easter bunny in disguise"

"I'd believe that" Damon says to me.

"Good, didn't you hear Stefan, if he has his blood lust under complete control, then the Easter bunny thing is _**definitely**_ true as well. They're both of the same likelihood." I reply with a firm nod in his direction.

Stefan crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at both of us,

"Would you two shut up and leave me alone"

I glare at him,

"No, who do you think we are, your_** friends**_? Friends you can tell to go away, but we're _**family, **_you're stuck with us forever. And ever. And ever. And ever."

"You done?" Stefan asks, and I can tell he's getting more and more agitated, which makes it twice as amusing for me.

"No. And ever. And ever. And ever. And-"

"_**Sinbad!**_" Stefan just about yells in frustration.

I throw my hands up,

"Ha! Third strike Stefan. First strike, you drank from a blood bag, second strike, you're exercising obsessively, now your third strike is getting extra pissy like it's your time of the month"

Damon's been watching us in amusement, suddenly he says,

"I've really missed our family time"

"Me too" I agree.

"I hate you both" Stefan grumbles, but there's no real heat behind it this time.

"And we hate you….see, like I said, _**family**_. That's what it's all about"

Damon smirks at me and then Stefan,

"I know I feel it. Team Salvatore for the win"

"_**Hell**_ to the yeah. Can anyone say ring power?" I pump my fist into the air, Damon and I share an amused look.

"Salvatore ring power!" Damon gets up and walks over to me, we high five on our way out, leaving Stefan staring after us in both amusement and exasperation.

**Ever's P.O.V**

"Come on Jeremy, I'm going to school, walking out the door now" Elena says. I'm right behind her. I call out to Jeremy,

"Jer, move your ass, I don't want to be alone with miss bossy pants"

Elena turns a glare on me and I smile widely at her. She shakes her head and sighs. I move around her to open the door and-

Oh fuck.

"Uncle John" Elena says lamely.

"Elena, hi" John replies looking far too chipper for my liking.

I narrow my eyes at him,

"Piss off" I snap, which is my first reaction and I'm rolling with it.

"Ever, good to see you too" he says as if I actually greeted him in a nice way. I did not. I never have, and I never will.

Uncle John is a dick of the highest order. And I say that having met _**Damon Salvatore**_.

Aunt Jenna comes up behind us, she frowns at Uncle John, he smiles at her though and says,

"Jenna"

Jenna sighs and forces a small smile,

"John, you made it"

"I said I'd be in by noon" John replies and then proceeds to push past me and Elena into the house.

Ugh, why can't there be an invisible barrier for annoying relatives like the ones for vampires.

"Yeah, well, what you say and what you do are typically two very different things" Jenna says.

Jeremy picks that moment to come down the stairs, he stops at the sight of John and says,

"Uncle John, what's up?"

"Hey-" Uncle John starts, but Jeremy walks right on past him, only stopping to slap his shoulder all man-communication-like.

I still maintain that if you took away the jeans and ability to speak then all males are basically monkeys of some kind. Even the smart ones…monkeys, monkeys, monkeys I say.

Jeremy has actually taken finding Vicki's body a lot better than I thought he might. I'm guessing a lot of that has to do with Sin. They've connected on a level I'm not even sure how to describe. But as long as it keeps Jeremy happy, then I'm all for it.

Uncle John turns to us (unfortunately),

"I had some business in town, and I thought a visit was in order"

"How long are you staying?" Elena asks him.

I narrow my eyes at her and then at John,

"What my evil twin really means is….go away, we don't like you. And I mean that, from the bottom of my heart."

Jenna tries to conceal a smile behind her hand, Elena doesn't quite manage to hide hers.

"I don't know how long I'll be staying yet"

I sigh, maybe I'm being too subtle here. Should I show him my bat?

I grab hold of Elena's hand and say,

"Well, me and my evil twin have schoolish things to do, so we better be off" I share a look with Jenna and she shrugs. I pull Elena with me to our car.

School or Uncle John, it's tough choice, but I'm afraid school wins this round of 'what would you rather suffer through', for the first time ever.

…

"He said his trip is open ended, which is upsetting for me and anyone else in this town who's ever met John before" I say to Matt. We're by his locker.

"Uncle John" Matt says, "Yeah, I never really liked that guy"

"Of course you didn't, nobody who's ever met anybody else would like Uncle John. He's a first grade twatwaffle and a half" I say with an irritated sigh.

"Well, I'm here for moral support if you need me" Matt offers kindly.

I smile broadly at my Matty,

"Oh Matty, I do wuv you so. But I would never put you through the torture of Uncle John. Bleegh. You've been through enough as it is without having my drama added on top."

Matt suddenly stops trying to stuff things from his locker into his bag, he meets my gaze as he says,

"Thank you by the way, for just….for everything you did at Vicki's funeral. I couldn't have done it without you."

I put my hand up to stop him and then place it on Matt's arm,

"Don't be stupid, I wanted to do that for you Matt. You know I'll always be there for you no matter what if you need me"

Matt nods and gives me a grateful smile, which I return.

I chuckle under the my breath and ask,

"So, is Caroline still baking for you guys around the clock?"

Matt shakes his head and shuts his locker,

"She finally went to her dad's, which is a good thing because, my mom was going to strangle her if she dropped off one more lasagne"

Matt and I start walking to class and I look over at him,

"Aha, righto Matty" I still think about that look Caroline gave me the night Matt found out about Vicki. I keep turning it over and over in my head, she seems pissed with me and I don't understand why.

…

At lunch time I stop into Alaric's classroom. I knock on the door frame to get his attention, he looks up me, seemingly surprised. But he gestures for me to come in. I do and shut the door, just in case. I don't want anyone to overhear our conversation.

Alaric comes round to lean against his desk and I do the same on one of the student tables. We just look at each other for a long moment before I say,

"I wanted to say thank you, for helping rescue me. I've been busy what with Vicki's funeral and everything. But I did want to say thank you….so…..thank you Alaric Saltzman for taking on the super duper evil vampires. I hear you had some pretty impressive moves too"

Alaric cracks a smile at that and says,

"You're welcome. Although I wish you didn't have to thank me for that kind of thing."

I nod and pull a face,

"Yeah me too, but it seems my life is destined to be insane no matter what I do"

There's a pause, where tension is thick for some reason. Then Alaric stands up from his desk and moves around it, he looks back up at me and says,

"I think Sinbad and Stefan are good guys….but, uh, at the end of the day, they're still vampires"

I think about how to reply to that. I know how dangerous the Salvatore's are, I'm under no allusion that by choosing to have them in my life I'm also choosing to put myself in potential danger. But at the same time I trust them to keep me safe no matter what happens.

I bite my lip and run a hand through my curls. My eyes flicker up to meet Alaric's, he seems quite curious actually to how I'll respond. Finally I say,

"I know it's hard to understand. But Stefan and Sinbad…..they would never hurt me, or Elena. I truly believe that they wouldn't ever put me in harms way on purpose"

I decide not to bring up Damon with Alaric as I know he's a sore subject, which is fair enough. But I do say,

"I can't turn my back on them, I'm in too deep. I care about them too much"

Alaric sighs, but nods in acceptance,

"I don't think I've ever met anyone like you Ever Gilbert"

I bark out a laugh,

"Count yourself lucky then"

Alaric laughs too and suddenly the tension between us is gone. I just hope it stays that way, I have enough tension going on with the other people in my life as it is.

…..

After school I head over to the boarding house. Sinbad and Damon are out, but Stefan is home. Elena's been complaining to me that he's been avoiding her. Even last night when he came over she said he almost lost his shit whilst they were making out. I've spent a lot of time at the boarding house since the night I let him feed from me, and even I haven't seen much of him.

Sinbad says he's struggling though. I would feel guilty, but I refuse to feel bad for saving us both by giving Stefan my blood. Stefan needs to learn to deal with his cravings, or we'll all suffer for it. But more than that, I just don't want Stefan to lose himself and be in pain, I care about him too much to let that happen.

I find Stefan in the living room. He jerks in surprise at the sight of me and moves away almost warily.

"Stefan, how are you feeling?" I ask, eyeing him suspiciously.

Stefan nods, although it's stiff and I can tell he's uncomfortable,

"I'm fine. Feeling much better actually. I'm still a little jittery, a bit on edge, but, uh, I'm gonna be ok"

I nod mockingly for a moment before narrowing my eyes and storming over to him. I hit him, I actually hit him, well, slap him, I don't want to _**break**_ my hand. But Stefan seems shocked by it all the same, which was what I was going for. I stare right up at him,

"Cut the bullshit Stefan. You think Sinbad and Damon haven't told me how much you're struggling. Now, tell me the truth or I will tell them what really happened that night"

Stefan stares down at me for a few long moments, he seems so on edge that I worry he might lose it at any second. But I don't back down, because I still believe he won't hurt me. Eventually Stefan sighs and goes over to sit on the sofa. I follow and sit down next to him, he looks over at me and clasps his hands together,

"I'm trying to get it under control, that's the truth. But it's hard for me"

I sigh and nod in understanding,

"That's fine Stefan, it's ok to find it difficult. You don't have to be perfect you know. You're a vampire who's struggling to cope after not drinking people blood for ages. But lying and pretending everything is alright isn't going to help anyone, least of all you. It's dangerous as well, what if you hurt someone by losing it. You have to be honest, talk to someone, let someone help you. Like Sin, or even Damon"

"Or you?" Stefan says almost absently.

My eyes widen slightly. I place a hand over Stefan's clasped ones, they're shaking, but after a few moments they relax under my touch. Stefan meets my gaze and I see the desperation in his eyes. I make a decision then, one I'm not sure is the right one, but I'm making it anyway. It's probably the most unElena-y thing I've ever done.

"Alright. I'll help you. We'll talk and if you need anything, you come to me"

Stefan seems sceptical, but I let him see the truth of what I'm offering in my eyes. Stefan and I are friends damn it, he needs me and I'm helping him. I will _**not**_ feel guilty for this. But there is one more thing,

"Stefan, I'll help you, and….we don't even need to tell anyone about it alright….I hate lying, but if having everyone involved is going to make things worse then we won't tell anyone. But….you have to learn to drink blood in moderation. Obviously this whole cold turkey thing you've been doing doesn't work, so-"

Stefan jerks away from me and stands up suddenly. He takes a few steps backwards, his eyes wide and uncertain as he stares down at me,

"No. I can handle this Ever, I just need to-"

Stand up then as well and aim a glare at Stefan,

"What? Risk everything because you're too stubborn to really try and control your bloodlust. You know what, no. Either you agree to actually try and get it under control, or that's it. I will tell Elena and you will have to go down to the cellars and stay there until you can handle it. Two options Stefan, pick one"

Stefan expression is pained and I can tell he hates this. He hates lying to Elena as much as I do. He hates that he feels this way, he hates that even now he wants to feed on me. I can feel all that through our bond, I don't know how I instinctively understand how he feels, but I do, and for now I'm not questioning it.

I move closer to Stefan and place a hand on his arm, our eyes meet and I try to convey through our bond and my eyes that I trust him enough to do anything I can to help him. Stefan slowly intertwines our fingers and nods,

"Ok, I'll try it your way Ever"

And with that, I know something new has just begun. All I can hope is that I've made the right decision by trusting Stefan.

_**Special shout out to-**__**0809m**__**, **__**fictionfairy1**__** and**__**K.O.S.N**__**. I love you for your reviews, so please don't stop writing them! Xxxxxxxx**_

_**K.O.S.N**__**-Excellent, excellent, your reviews make my day, so thanks big time ;) xxx**_

_**Today's update is a little shorter than pervious ones, and I'm sorry for that, but I've got so much work on at the moment. So please forgive me, the next one will be longer.**_

_**I put a lot of humour into this one, especially with the three Salvatore's, I always love writing their brotherly scenes because it's fun. **_

_**Ever also made a big decision that will affect the whole story quite a lot. I don't want people to get annoyed with the Stever relationship, they really are just friends right now with a bond, as for in the next few seasons…anything could happen, that's all I'll say for now. The bond thing is important, but we don't find out why for a while yet. **_

_**Spoiler-More Dever and Jerbad scenes in the next chapter. And a Dever scene that I think all Dever fans will really like ;) xxx**_


	30. Under Control-part 2

CHAPTER THIRTY

Under Control-part 2

**_This is the thirtieth chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then I would fire at least half of the writers who write the script for this show. Seriously, they need new people in. xxx _**

**_Review please, thank you x_**

**Ever's P.O.V**

(Song for this scene-Slacker by Son of a dork)

"Come on Ever, we're going to be late for the Founder's Day 150 Year Anniversary Kickoff" Elena calls to me from somewhere.

I sigh and let my head smack against my bedroom door.

"I don't care! I've never cared! Why do you always say these things as if you think I should care? It's like you don't even know me." I call back to her in annoyance.

I really hate these social eventy type things. But as a Gilbert I'm expected to attend. Elena actually likes them, even though she pretends she only enjoys them ironically. Inside Elena there's a secret little part of her that's full on Caroline.

"Ever! Hurry up!" Elena is shouting now, and sounding quite irritated. Good.

"GO AWAY!" I yell back, by this point I'm only doing it to annoy her. Of course I'm actually going. The Salvatore's are going to be there, and so are the council members, I can't risk being thrown out of the loop if I don't stay involved.

Besides, Stefan and I made a deal. If I'm going to help him then I actually need to be there to help in the first place. It's basic logic. Ugh, logic. My teachers all say I lack the ability to separate my imaginary world from the real one. I say….Math sucks and I'm too busy thinking about Damon….the Salvatore's in general actually…..and Ice cream.

That's not all obviously. Sometimes I think about cake too.

Some people (Elena a.k.a bossy pants with knobs on) may say that I'm shallow. _**I**_ say she listens to bands like My chemical romance and Evanescence too much. People who listen to that kind of music always think anyone who isn't serious all the time is shallow. People who listen to Paradise Fears and Bowling for soup, now those are my people. We like all kinds of shit and apologise for nothing.

No one should be offended by my music taste. I can dance to anything. Seriously, anything. Put in some Bullet for my valentine and I'll dance to that too. In the rain. Zero umbrella required.

Suddenly Elena bursts into my room, quite rudely actually. I fall over onto my ass because I'm standing right behind the door when she comes in all bulldozery. I lay down on the floor for a few moments before attempting to sit up. Then I see Elena the bulldozing evil twin looming above me all disapproving and I lay back down again.

I hear her sigh, but I still don't get up.

"Ever, stop being so damn difficult. We're going and that's final" Elena says firmly.

I ignore her.

Ignore.

Ignore.

Ignore.

Ign-

HOLY SHIT!

"LET GO OF ME WOMAN!" I shout at full volume.

Elena has grabbed hold of my foot and is dragging me out of my room. Otherwise known as the gateway to my danger box. It's right next to my bat collection.

I start kicking out, but Elena's hold on my ankle is tight, like a baby koala. When we get to the stairs I wrap my hand around the bottom of the banister and refuse to let go.

"Ever, stop being _stupid_!" Elena demands all high and mighty-like.

I hold onto the banister with both hands,

"NO! YOU SHALL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

Elena scoffs in irritation,

"You being alive, is not a requirement. You just need to be there. Sinbad and Stefan are meeting us at the party. We have to go, now COME ON"

Jeremy suddenly comes out of his room and I look up to see him staring at us with something akin to vast amusement on his face,

"What happened?" he looks down at me, "Did Elena tell you she ate the last of your ice cream?"

I freeze and crane my neck to make eye contact with the traitorous happiness thieving bitch.

"You stole my ice cream! You gorgeous witch with a b instead of w! That's _**it**_, you're going _**down **_evil twin of mine!"

I let go of the banister and at the same time Elena lets go of my leg. I sit up and my twin and I stare at each for a long moment. Dead lock time folks.

I spring to my feet and Elena screams as I chase her down the stairs. We almost fall a couple of times, but we make it relitively unscathed and I chase her all the way into and around the kitchen. She slides over the counter and I follow right after her.

Eventually I tackle her down onto the sofa. Good thing Aunt Jenna and Uncle John left early for the party, or this could have gotten complicated.

…

When we do actually arrive at the party, Jeremy in tow, I spot Sinbad and Stefan right away. But I don't see Damon, and that worries me. Damon told us what happened at the meeting John graced his presence with. I don't know what my Uncle is up to, but I do know that if I had the choice between trusting him and trusting a frog…

I'd choose the frog.

Every. Single. Time.

I go over to Sinbad and Elena heads towards Stefan who is near the bar, we lose Jeremy at some point, but I have no idea where's he's shimmied off to. Sinbad is on the other side of the room to Stefan and when I reach him he pulls me into a deep kiss right in front of everyone. I smile against his lips and then lean back

"What was that for?" I ask him.

Sinbad winks at me,

"I had family bonding time again…Stefan is a lot less on edge than before. What'd you do to him? Did you hypnotise my brother?"

"Well, yeah, with my…pluck. What's he said?" I say with a raised eye brow.

Sinbad sends me an amused look,

"First of all, pluck? Did you have that Downton Abbey dream again?"

"Uh, no, I'm not a dork Sin" I reply as I hit him on the shoulder.

"You're such a dork wannabe Ever" Sin says now looking thoroughly amused.

"Shut it Captain rent boy. Stay on point, what has Stefan said?"

Sin frowns at me,

"You've been talking to Damon about our family time again"

I make an exasperated sound and Sin smirks at me,

"Sin, I swear, this is not the way to go about getting lucky"

"I am very lucky" Sin argues, his smirk getting broader. I'm about to punch him again when he continues more seriously,

"Stefan has actually agreed to try and drink blood in moderation. From a blood bag. It's a freakin' miracle. I've been trying to convince him to do that for…most of our lives actually."

I smirk at him,

"You must be awful at giving sales pitches then"

He looks mock affronted at me,

"How very dare you woman! I happen to be the best vampire sales man in the business. Just last week I convinced a vampire to let me rip his heart out"

I arch an eyebrow,

"Convinced was it?"

Sin shrugs and tilts his head from side to side,

"Alright, my methods are harsh, but you can't deny, I get good results"

I shake my head and sigh, but I can't hide my grin either. After a short pause I look up at him and say,

"Sin…..Elena stole my ice cream"

Sin gasps dramatically and fakes almost falling over, he swings back up to stare at me with wide eyes,

"That stunningly beautiful bitch!"

"I KNOW!" I throw my hands up.

Sin and I burst out laughing. He wraps an arm around me and settle against his solid chest. Sinbad really is very tall, he might even have an inch or two on Stefan. I look up at , and as soon as our eyes meet we start laughing like idiots all over again.

"At least tell me got your revenge on" Sin says.

I nod enthusiastically,

"I did. I was so mad that I…..I….flicked her IN THE FACE"

Sinbad holds his hands up in front of him, as if warding off a demon,

"Woah, woah, that's pretty harsh….I mean….in the _**face"**_

"I regret nothing" I say firmly, which sets us off laughing again.

I swear Sin is like my soul brother sometimes.

Wait a damn second….._**brother?**_

When did I start thinking of Sin in any capacity as my_** brother**_?

Oh, I'm so fucked.

…..

Later on I go to find Stefan. I need a friend talk. I guess I should talk to Elena about this stuff, and I normally would. But I don't think she'd get it, not if told her I was even considering pursuing something with Damon and delving into my feelings for him a bit more.

I know that I've barely scratched the surface of who Damon Salvatore really is, but I want to know more. And every time I see him that need to truly know him gets stronger. I'm sick of feeling guilty for how I feel. It's tiring as hell.

At the very least I need to talk to Sin about our relationship. I refuse to believe it's one sided. Sin and I are alike in a so many ways; he must feel that something has changed between us. I just don't know exactly _**what.**_

I still love him, that hasn't changed. It's different than it was a month ago. It isn't the same love I feel for Matt, or Jeremy…or even Stefan. It's just…something else. I never want to lose him from my life, and I honestly would do anything for him, that hasn't changed.

But something has, and I won't ignore that just because it would be easier to do so. That's not who I am. I don't push things away just because they're difficult, I never have before and I'm not about to start now with something that is very important to me. Sin is very important to me. I hope he knows that, even though I'm not the best girlfriend in the world.

I see Stefan dancing. He actually looks like he's having fun for once. I make my way towards him and when he see's me he smiles more openly than I've ever seen him smile before since we met. He's pissed off his head. Good, good, I think a drunk Stefan could be interesting. Or disastrous. Or both. Probably both.

Stefan holds his hand out to me and I take it. He pulls me towards him and we start to dance. That's when I realise, ALL the Salvatore's can _**dance. **_I guess that's what you get after over a hundred and forty five years of practice.

We're actually having a lot of fun. Dancing with Stefan….it feels like we've been doing it forever. The way we fit together is perfect, and I can't help but wonder if that has something to do with our unique bond. Suddenly Stefan spins me round fast until my back is pressed up against his front, as we sway like that, Stefan says,

"Thanks for dancing with your drunk sister's boyfriend, Ever."

I smile and ask,

"How are you feeling?"

Stefan shrugs,

"Not great, but safe enough right now that I won't kill anyone"

I nod slowly,

"That's what I like to hear, now you're at the same control level as Damon, the dormant psycho"

Stefan laughs at that and his soft laughter starts me off too.

I want to ask where Damon is, that might be an opener to the conversation I want to have with Stefan about his brothers, but Stefan is pretty drunk right now and liable to give me some drunk advice. For anyone who doesn't know, drunk advice is advice given by to you by drunk friends, it always sounds good at the time, but you realise later that you really shouldn't listen to drunk people.

Stefan spins me out and I accidentally bump into a guy. He turns around angrily and snaps,

"Woah, watch it"

I narrow my eyes at him, but out of politeness I say,

"I'm sorry, my fault, my spinning has a mind of its own"

I expect us to just laugh it off, but assface here has other ideas,

"Then get off the dance floor"

I am aware of Stefan moving behind me, but my attention is on assface,

"Wanna say that again outside?" I snap in annoyance.

Assface looks about to snap something back when suddenly Stefan steps forward and says all quietly threatening-like,

"That's no way to talk to a lady"

A lady? Where? What did that guy say to a lady-

Oh….right. Me.

I've been called a lot of things in my life, but a 'lady' definitely ain't one of them.

Assface seems to feel the same way, because he scoffs like the cool dude he seems to think he is and says the most manly line ever invented,

"Yeah whatever man"

Seriously, guys need a better line than that these days, I mean, that was ok for 90s movies, but, times have changed. It's the twenty first century here people. 'Whatever' is on the same level as the word 'Yo'. It's time we all moved on.

Assface starts to walk away, but Stefan reaches out and grabs hold of his arm, he yanks him back and looks into his eyes,

"I think you need to apologise"

And just like that assface's eyes flicker over to me and he says,

"I'm sorry"

I'm not exactly sure how to react, so I say nothing. Stefan reluctantly lets assface go and he begins to walk away. Then Stefan seems to snap just a little and he yanks assface back, he looks into his eyes again and says,

"Now say it like you mean it"

Assface looks back over at me again and says,

"I'm really really sorry"

I nod,

"As you should be", then I reach out to touch Stefan's arm, he almost instantly relaxes under my touch, "Let him go Stef" I say calmly.

Stefan pushes assface away from us and turns back to me. He seems immediately repentant,

"I'm sorry Ever, I just…..the cravings, they're getting to me. The stuff from the blood bags aren't enough, and I-"

I cut him off by touching his hand, our eyes meet and the all too familiar slip of our bond falls into place, he squeezes my hand tight in his,

"It's alright Stefan, thank you for telling me. If you need to go home, then that's fine, I'll go tell Elena that you-"

"You'll tell me what?" Elena's voice suddenly comes from behind me. Stefan and I let go of each other like we're made of fire and I turn around to face my sister. She's not looking at us in anger though, so she must have missed what Stefan said about his cravings.

My eyes flicker up to Stefan and I'm about to speak when he beats me to it. Stefan steps forward and reaches out to pull my sister closer. He whisper something in ear, and I turn away not wanting to impose on their intimate moment.

After a while I see Elena start to nod and I turn back to them. Elena smiles at me and says,

"Stefan's going to drop me off home and then go back to the boarding house. He's feeling a bit overwhelmed"

I want to say that I know, probably more than she does and that she should demand deeper answers. But I don't, because Elena is Stefan's girlfriend, not me. They have a good relationship, better than mine at the moment, so I cannot pass judgment in any way, shape or form.

I smile back at her,

"Alright then you couple of buzz kills, I'm off to find Sin….or alternatively any of our other friends who should be buzzing around here"

With one last glance at me, Stefan leads Elena away from the dance floor and I leave to find my peoples. They should be here somewhere, unless they've fallen down a metaphorical well. I need to talk to Tyler at some point, we've been getting on better since Vicki's funeral, less bitterness I guess.

Death does that. It wipes the pointless shit away. Just about the only thing I don't hate about it.

…

Eventually I run into Matt and we have fun dancing for a while.

"Who knew I was missing all the fun at these founders parties" Matt says as stagger off the dance floor after one too many spins.

I laugh as Matt wraps an arm around my shoulder to keep himself upright. Matt's a little wasted, but he's not likely to kill anyone, so I feel a little more relaxed about it than I did with Stefan.

"Ha, this is rare, believe me. It's normally boring as hell. You know, I should bring you to these things more often. Sinbad's part of a founding family so he doesn't need a date to get in"

Matt frowns at me thoughtfully,

"Sinbad would be alright with you taking another guy as your date?"

I shrug,

"Yeah, I guess. He wouldn't be best pleased if you tried it on with me, but you're hardly likely to do that"

Matt laughs,

"Any guy would be crazy to go out on a date with you and not try something"

I wink at him,

"Awwww, Matty, you luuurrrvvveee me, I knew it!"

Matt shakes his head and smiles,

"Yeah, like that's ever been a secret"

There's a pause then, but suddenly Matt asks me,

"Do you think it's ok that I'm having fun?"

I look over at him and smile softly,

"No, of course not. I think it's good that you're enjoying yourself Matty. I know you think you should feel guilty, but please don't. You have a right to be happy Matt"

Matt nods and then after a moment he pulls me into a hug. We embrace for a little while, but then Matt pulls back and says.

"Air. I need air"

I laugh,

"Well, take however much you need, I have plenty to share"

Matt smiles at me,

"Come outside with me?"

"Just try and stop me Mattalan" I loop my arm through his and we make out way outside onto the massive deck.

But when we get outside I'm confronted by an image that will forever be burned into my mind,

"Oh, shit in hell"

Matt follows my gaze to his mom and Tyler kissing. Ugh. SO many shades of wrong it's practically grey.

Matt rushes over to them and yanks Tyler away from Kelly, who gasps,

"Matt, I-"

Matt shouts,

"MOM, what the hell?"

I follow Matt over just in time for Tyler to be the biggest douche on the planet,

"Woah, man, calm down" he says, as if it's no big deal that he just kissed Matt's mom.

Matt punches Tyler in the face, and I'd be lying if I said there wasn't a little part of me that cheered Matt on. Tyler so deserved that. I remember when I first found out that Tyler cheated on me. I told Elena and Matt first. Matt immediately went and punched Tyler out. He deserved it then too.

Although this time is different, because this time Tyler fights back, and he fights back hard. Tyler hits Matt so hard that he falls to floor, he then preceeds to keep punching him in the face. I shout,

"Tyler, you asshole, leave Matt alone!"

Kelly has been hit to the floor by Tyler and Matt's fight. I try to get close to them, but I have a feeling I'll be sent flying too if I touch Tyler.

I look around and call out,

"Somebody help us. Tyler stop, you're gonna kill him!"

That's when super hunter Alaric comes running outside and yanks Tyler away from Matt, he slams him up against the wall and tries to keep him there. But all my attention is now on Matt. I falls on my knees next to him,

"Matty, are you alright?"

I help Matt to get up and we hobble over to a seat by the balcony railings. We sit down and I cup Matt's face in my hands, trying to see the worst of the damage and if he'll need to go to the hospital.

"Where is she?" Matt asks, obviously meaning his mom.

I shake my head

"I don't know. Don't worry about that right now Matt. Come on, tilt your head up" I force him gently to look up to stop his nose from bleeding to harshly.

When I get my hands on Tyler I'm gonna beat his ass with my bat! Sinbad already wants to kill him, maybe I could use this to push him over the edge. Damn ex-boyfriend, the fucking idiot. I look Matt over with growing concern.

Ugh, men! If only they weren't so damn attractive and good to have around sex-wise, I'd do away with them altogether I swear it.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"You wanna hear the bad news, or the really bad news?" Damon asks me.

I sigh and look him over suspiciously,

"Aw, Damon, who'd you kill this time?"

Damon shrugs,

"Uh, John Gilbert, that's the really bad news"

I frown at him,

"I just know I'm going to regret this, but what's the bad news then?"

Damon glances over his shoulder as if looking for people who might be listening in, the he turns back to me and says,

"The council is back in kill vampire mode"

"Oh, fuck, excellent. I hate your news channel Damon, it's never good" I shake my head in exasperation. There's always got to be shit going on doesn't there? We can't just go to a party and have fun.

…..

"Ah, going somewhere" Damon asks John as me, my brother and Alaric follow him out.

Yeah, turns out John isn't dead after all. Now isn't that just spiffy.

John shrugs,

"I never like to be the last one to leave a party, it's too desperate"

I smile sweetly at him,

"Yeah, I feel the same way. Although I'm very rarely invited to the parties I attend, makes it more fun that way" I wink at him. Alaric can't seem to help but look amused and Damon gives me a derisive snort, but he smirks at me anyway.

John stops suddenly and turns to look between all three of us, his eyes land on Damon,

"You here to kill me again, or are you going to let Mr. Saltzman or you brother do the dirty work"

Alaric sighs,

"Alright, you obviously know who I am"

John nods,

"I do, Alaric Saltzman, the high school history teacher with a secret"

Damon moves closer to John in that threatening 'I'm about to kill you way',

"You sure know a lot for someone's who just gotten into town" he says.

John squares up to my brother, not a smart move,

"More than you can imagine Damon. My knowledge about this town goes way beyond anything any of you, or the council, knows. So, if you were planning on some clever high speed snatch ring vamp kill move, know that if I die-"

"The world will be a less dickish place" I supply, having had enough of this bull shit for one night. Ever is right, John Gilbert is a dick of the highest order. And my brother is_** Damon**_, so I should know.

"Everything I know will go to the council if I die. Including a fascinating tale about the original Salvatore brothers" John continues. He looks at me then, "Except you…..nobody knows anything concrete about the _**other**_ Salvatore brother, it's all just rumours"

I lift one shoulder and let it fall,

"You know, I'm thinking of making myself a t-shirt with 'The _**other **_Salvatore brother' printed on it"

"I've heard some exciting tales about you though. If they are true then I'd say even I have to be impressed" John says. I really am starting to hate his face.

I shake my head and smirk at John,

"Nah, I've lived, well semi-lived, an incredibly boring life"

Damon barks out a laugh and gives me a sideways glance,

"Yeah. Right"

"Shhhhh" I place a finger over my mouth and narrow my eyes at Damon mockingly.

"How'd you get that ring?" Alaric asks.

Thank crikey for Alaric, getting us back on track.

"I inherited one" John says "This is my brother's. I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I knew she was going to give it to another guy"

"So you did know her" Damon states.

"Who do you think sent her your way to become a vampire" John snaps impatiently.

"You sent her?" Damon asks.

"Guilty" John replies.

John gets a smug smile on his face,

"Why, you think someone else sent her. Katherine Pierce maybe"

"How do you know about Bitchzilla?" I ask, genuinely intrigued for the first time today.

"How do I know anything?"John ask.

"Oh fuck a duck, it's worse than we though…he's….he's a bloody cryptic" I mock easily. Ah, time flies when you're having fun.

"What do you want?" Damon snaps in irritation at John.

John looks hard at Damon and suddenly my hackles rise,

"So many questions" he practically whispers, he looks over at Ric and says,

"Nice to meet you Alaric, I've heard so much about you"

Wow, so he's creepy and a jumbo sized dick, this guy has some real skills going on there.

John turns around and walks away.

The three of us look at each other. So. Not. Good. I'm really starting to despise founder gatherings.

…..

"So, Uncle John knows about the vampires, _**and**_ your brothers,_** and**_ Alaric?" Jeremy asks incredulously.

I nod and flop down next to him on his bed,

"Seems that way Jer. Your Uncle's a dick, just thought that needed saying."

Jeremy laughs and it zings right through me. I really like Jeremy's laugh, he doesn't let go often, but when he laughs it's like he's a whole different person. I keep finding that there are so many layers to Jeremy Gilbert and I'm fascinated by each and every one of them.

Jeremy lets his head fall against my shoulder,

"Yeah, he really is. He's always been that way, pretentious and shit. Apparently Aunt Jenna hates him because they used to sleep together"

I make face close to complete disgust,

"She must have been drunk every single time, because there's no way someone who looks like your aunt couldn't do better than…..John, I mean, seriously"

Jeremy groans and smacks his forehead,

"Are you actually calling my Aunt Jenna-"

"Hot as all hell, yeah, course I am, it's true" I say without a shred of remorse.

"There's something wrong with you Sin" Jeremy says, he sits up a little so that he can look into my face, "What would Ever say?"

I shrug,

"She'd probably agree with me"

Which isn't even a lie, she probably would. I don't think Ever has ever shown jealously towards me in any way at all.

"Why didn't you come say hi earlier anyway? When I got to the founders party, or any time after that actually" Jeremy asks me suddenly, he sounds serious so I refrain from making a joke.

I meet Jeremy's eyes and for a moment I'm at a loss for what to say. I see something in those big brown eyes of his, it's a spark of…..irritation…anger…..something that makes me hard anyway. But then, just looking at Jeremy does that these days, it's becoming a real problem whenever we're alone like this.

"I was with Ever at first, she is my girlfriend" I say, the words coming out sounding defensive even though I don't mean them to. Because the truth is I wanted to say something to Jeremy. I felt him inside that big house and I wanted badly to go and talk to him….but it's difficult being around him when there are other people, because I can't touch him in even the little secret ways I do when we're alone. Nothing heavy, just little brushes here and there.

Not being able to touch Jeremy in the way I want is slowly killing me and I have no idea what to do. Ever and I have to talk, I'm a shitty person and an even shittier boyfriend. But I can't lose her from my life, I still love her very much, nothing could ever change that.

Jeremy makes face that is very close to pouting when he says,

"Yeah, I noticed, Sin"

Oh, now that spark in his eyes is all too clear. Jealousy. Jeremy is jealous of me talking to his sister and ignoring him. Wow, how the fuck to I deal with that?

I reach out and smooth some brown hair away from Jeremy's face, our eyes meet again as I say,

"I wanted to talk to Jer, you have no idea…..fuck, you have no idea how much" the back of my hands grazes his cheek and Jeremy sucks in a loud breath.

_**Fuck.**_

"Then why didn't you?" Jeremy asks sounding a little breathless. Jeremy has long since stopped flinching away from my intimate touches, he even leans into them now. It's a subtle change, but it means so much to me.

Now, how to answer that question.

Eventually I exhale a long breath and whisper,

"Because I've never lost control around anyone the way I do with you Jer. And that scares the fuck out of me"

As soon as the sentence is finished, I vamp the hell out of there.

I'm losing my fucking mind, and it's all because of a beautiful brown eyed boy I met in a graveyard.

**Ever's P.O.V**

I went to the boarding house to check on Stefan. That's all. No ulterior motive I swear. But the moment I got inside the door I was swept up and vamp speeded away only to be moments later slammed up against a wall by Damon.

He has me trapped in between his arms, his face only inches from mine as he growls,

"Who are you here to see Ever?"

What?

I can barely breathe because he's so damn close to me that it's making me feel light headed.

I stare into those pale blue fire eyes and manage to get out,

"Damon, what the fuck are you doing?"

Damon slams a fist against the wall so hard that it makes a hole. I gape at him wordlessly, anger sparks in his eyes,

"Tell me, who you are here to see Ever, now"

"Why?" I snap, our bodies are pressed together and I can barely think in full sentences, let alone actually speak in them.

Damon tilts his head to the side. His black hair is wild like he's been running his hands through it all night and I ache to run my fingers through the silky strands. Damon grits his teeth, I can feel the rage pouring off his body,

"Answer. The. _**Question**_."

I swallow hard and say,

"I don't know"

Not true, not true, not true.

At least, not completely. I've been wanting to see Damon all night, craving it actually, and there may have been a small part of me that hoped he would be here.

Damon shakes his head, he still looks pissed off as hell,

"I've watched you, all damn night. Talking, flirting, dancing, with just about everyone but me. Even Stefan….Sin is one thing, but _**Stefan? **_I can't…..I won't be able to handle that. Out of the three us, I could deal with being second choice to Sin, but not to Stefan. I will not stand around and let both of my brothers have you when I can't"

Jesus fucking Christ, what do you say to that?

My heart is pounding so loudly that I swear its going to come bursting right out of my chest at any moment. I reach up to stroke over Damon's hard jaw with the pad of my tumb gently, despite his anger he turns into the touch and it feels like the most natural thing in the world. Us being this close, touching all over, the fire burning and smouldering between us like a fucking inferno. So painfully right.

I meet his gaze and I force him not to look away. He doesn't want me to see the real emotion in his eyes, but I do see it, and I feel it right through my body, in my heart, everywhere that matters knows how right this is.

"What do you want from me Day?" I whisper the words with so much desperation that my heart clenches tightly inside my chest.

I think tears are falling from my eyes, they burn, and I can't breathe again. Damon, he strips it all away, every single fucking wall I've ever built to keep him out with just that one look in his eyes. Damon lets his forehead press against mine, his hands still not touching me, as if he's afraid I'll disappear if he does. And I'm partly glad, because if I feel anything more right now then I think I might really lose it. Then Damon half whispers, half growls out his answer, and my whole world flips unsidown once again,

"Everything. Mine."

_**Special shout out to-**__**0809m**__**, **__**Charmedgrays**__**and**__**K.O.S.N**__**-These reviews mean the world to me, it's what keeps writing, so please do not ever stop. Keep em' comin ;) xxx**_

_**K.O.S.N**__**-Really hope you liked the Dever moment! It was hard to write because I wanted it to really convey the desperation and passion between them without actually going too far, as I….just can't make Sin or Ever cheaters, it wouldn't sit right with me. Anyway let me know, in detail, what you thought about this chapter, I know you want to ;) xxx**_

_**So, in this chapter we got a lot of moments between characters. We got Jerbad, Dever, Stever, Matt and Ever, Elena and Ever even. I really hope you liked it.**_

_**PLLLLEEEASSSEEEE let me know what you thought of this chapter, it took me ages because my computer over heated and almost blew up on me! AHHHHHHHH, technology is against me always. I miss the days of pigeon mail. I could send you all the new chapters by pigeon right? ;) xxx**_


	31. Miss Mystic Falls

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

**Miss Mystic Falls**

**_This is the thirty-first chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then Damon would be teaching me how to dance like a pro ;) xxx_**

**_Review please, thank you x_**

**Ever's P.O.V**

"How are you feeling today? About everything" I ask Stefan as he drives us to school.

I stayed over at the boarding house last night, although I spent most of that time with Stefan if I'm honest. I can't think straight around Damon, especially not after what he admitted to the other night.

Sin and I need to speak soon properly about everything, but he's been so stressed for the last few days. I keep waiting for the right moment, although I'm beginning to suspect such a moment does not exist.

Damon hasn't tried to corner me since. Mostly I think he's been busy dealing with the council. But I also get the feeling that he's thrust the ball firmly in my court. Damon has told me what he wants; now I just have to decide what _**I **_really want.

It's a lot harder than it sounds. I'm just a _**girl **_goddamn it! How can I be expected to know exactly what the right choice is? I've resolved to just talk to Sin and see where he's at. Sin was a good friend before we got together, I can't imagine him not being one after. If we do break up I mean.

Stefan turns to me and sighs,

"Not….bad"

I arch an eyebrow,

"Not good then. Cravings still fucking you up?"

Stefan seems to contemplate the question before answering,

"Honestly, having you around has helped a lot more than I thought it would. But….."

I turn fully in my seat so that I can look at Stefan's profile as he drives,

"But….what? You can tell me Stef, you know you can"

Stefan nods slowly,

"It's just, when you're around, I feel like I can handle it. But as soon as you're not…..I start to feel like I'm losing control again"

I frown in thought. Over the last few days Stefan has been trying hard to get into the swing of drinking human blood in moderation, but the blood bags just aren't enough, and that worries me.

I wish I could tell Elena, but I don't know if she'd make things better for Stefan or worse. She expects so much from him, which isn't altogether a bad thing. The last thing Stefan needs is more stress or more pressure; he's pushing himself to the limit as it is. He's been on the brink enough times. I've had to yank him back so that he doesn't face plant over the edge.

I rest back in the passenger seat,

"Then we'll just go along with the original plan. The moment you feel that it's too much, you text me and we'll meet by the car. Either I'll talk you through it….or we'll go home. Just don't force it Stef, there's no problem with you finding this difficult as long as you're willing to fight it"

Stefan parks the car and then turns to me, he takes off his sunglasses to meet my eyes properly,

"Thank you, Ever, for everything. I would have lost my mind without your help"

I smile up at him,

"That's what best friends forever are for Stef. Besides, you not going psycho is kind of a bonus for all of us"

Stefan smiles back at me, and his expression seems to be less pained than it has been for the last few days,

"Alright then, and as your best friend I want to ask you the same question. How are you feeling today? About everything"

"You mean the garbled mess that is my love life?" I ask, I'd laugh at myself if it weren't so fucking not funny how conflicted I actually feel about Damon and Sinbad.

Stefan chuckles and I hit him lightly in the chest, mainly because the last time I hit him hard I almost broke my own damn hand in the process.

"Yes, I mean how are you feeling about my brothers?"

I groan and squeeze my eyes shut for a long moment before opening them again,

"I….need to talk to Sin. Soon."

Stefan nods in agreement,

"I think that's probably the best idea"

Yeah, yeah, but what the hell do I say- 'sorry Sin I'm pretty sure I have a fatal attraction to your oldest brother even though he's a crazy psycho person'. I can't imagine that going over well no matter how cool and understanding Sin is.

I reach over and squeeze Stefan's hand, he squeezes back and suddenly we are united in our fucked-up-ness. It's great. As horrible as it probably sounds, I am glad Stefan and are closer. Our bond only seems to get stronger the more time we spend together. But I have way too many other things to stress about, besides the bond feels safe and I'm trusting my instincts with this one.

I see Elena coming towards the car and I wink at Stefan. We get out and moments later Stefan is engulfed in a full on hug by Elena.

Waiting

Waiting

Waiting.

Oh, no hug for Ever then! I might as well be a tree! Ever the tree! Here I am with my fucking leaves and my fucking oxygen creating ways.

I'm slowly losing it. I blame Damon completely for this.

…

"Bonnie! Bon bon….bitch with a w instead of a b….wait up!" Elena and run after Bonnie. Ugh, for such a small person that woman moves fast!

She came in late to history, but she wouldn't really look at Elena or me properly, and she gave Stefan one hell of a 'I don't like you' look as well. So we're back to that, is all I could think. I don't get it, she hasn't touched him for ages. Maybe she's picking up on the cravings and the fact that he's struggling to maintain control. I really hope not.

Elena and I catch up to her eventually. She stops and turns on us reluctantly,

"Hey" she says quite unenthusiastically I might add.

"Well hello to you too gorgeous" I say with a wink, which drags a small smile out of her. Ha, a few more of those and she'll have the humour of….Stefan when he's being all stoic-y.

"How are you Bonnie?" Elena asks all concerned-like.

Damn.

"How's your family?" I add.

Bonnie looks down for a long moment and then looks at us when she replies,

"We're dealing. It's been hard"

Elena nods sympathetically and I say,

"We all really missed you...like, a lot. You left me here with Elena and Caroline…..it's been awful"

That earns me a glare from Elena,

"Yeah because it's all about you Ever" she mutters to me.

I pinch her arm and she gasps. I arch an eyebrow at her,

"Don't be snarky and annoying evil twin, that's my job"

Bonnie interrupts our sisterly moment by saying,

"I've just had so much to deal with. Then when you told me the tomb spell failed, I just didn't really want to come back"

Life without Bonnie would be horrible. I'd really be stuck with Elena and Caroline then. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I'd have the Salvatore's and Matty and Tyler….but they're _**boys. **_Simply put, they suck. Sometimes literally. I want Bonnie, even if she is upset with us for some reason.

A reason I have yet to divulge. I'll wait for Elena to go away, she'd only ruin my top notch investigation with her politeness and logic. Bleegh. My twin can be so civilised sometimes. It ruins my enhanced Sherlock skills. Otherwise known to the common man as 'extreme nosiness'.

"We understand" I say, "Take as much time as you need, we'll be here whenever you need us"

Bonnie opens her mouth to respond but then another voice comes from behind me.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, you're home" Caroline calls before pulling Bonnie into a tight hug.

Caroline pulls away and says,

"I know we talked every day, but I still missed you"

Woah, wey, hey, she called me back, like, once.

Bonnie smiles at Caroline,

"I'm glad to be back, and I'm trying to keep myself busy"

Caroline practically beams,

"Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe advice needed ASAP. I need you to help me pick out the perfect dress for the Founders court"

Oh…my…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Elena looks confused and asks,

"The Founders court. Did I miss something?"

Good. If Elena forgot, then I get to forget.

Like, forever.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

I am not over reacting. This _**is**_ justified.

Caroline frowns at her,

"You know, the Founders court. Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today, you, Ever and I are on it"

No. No. No. No. No. NO!

Elena nods,

"We signed up for that so long ago, I can barely remember"

"I did no such thing. You people tricked me into signing up, I was against it from the start. There's no way they need two twins! They can have Elena. I am having no part in any of this" I say. They can't make me.

No.

Caroline tilts her head and looks at Elena,

"Are you dropping out too?"

Elena frowns again and shakes her head,

"No. I can't."

Oh, right.

"Our mom is the one who wanted us to enter" I say almost absently. A wave of grief crashes over me and it takes a moment for me to begin breathing properly again.

Elena looks upset too so I loop an arm around her shoulders, she leans into me and we share our grief for a while.

I keep waiting for it to get easier. That's the one thing they promise you when someone you love dies. 'It gets better over time'. Well, it's been 'time' and I still feel broken inside when I think of my parents.

I can't even imagine what they would think of the Salvatore's if they were alive. I wish I could talk to my mom though, she'd know what to do about the Damon and Sin situation. I'm crap at this stuff. I've always been. I'm kinda like a boy that way, I don't do the emotional shit very well.

Damn, I'm just gonna have to wing it and hope I don't fuck up too badly.

…..

"I hate this, I hate it, I hate everything about this moment" I practically hiss at Sin as we learn to dance, or at least _**I**_ learn to dance, without touching.

Sin smirks at me as we circle each other like geese,

"You just want to have your hands on me you dirty child" he teases.

I glare mockingly at him,

"Yeah, sure, that's the problem here. I want that hot body of yours so bad I can barely contain myself"

Stefan and Elena are doing the weird no touchy, touchy dance right next to us. They're laughing and having what appears to be a great time. I hate them too.

Sin sighs,

"I still don't understand why you're doing this, you clearly do not want to"

I shrug as we have another geese circling each other at mating season moment,

"Elena wants us to do it because mom wanted us to."

"How did anyone even get you to sign up for this?" Sin asks, he reaches over and taps me on the nose, and then continues dancing.

I gasp dramatically,

"Oh, _**no**_, you did not just touch me during a no touchy touchy dance, you SWINE!"

What comes after that is a series of pokes, prods and the occasional smack inbetween dance moves from both of us. It is a touch WAR. We are REBELLING!

At one point I see Elena giving me a disapproving look. I catch Stefan's eye and he just smiles at me in amusement. He seems more relaxed this afternoon. He texted me to meet him during the day because he felt like he was losing it. We just sat in his car and talked for a while, he seemed to calm right down.

...

Later on Bonnie comes in with Caroline and I rush over to her. She smiles until she see's Sinbad and Stefan, then her expression goes dead. I think I'm starting to get what her problem is. Instead of asking like Elena might, I simply grab Bonnie hand and pull her out of the classroom so we can talk.

Bonnie looks surprised for a moment until I say,

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I should have realised seeing Stefan and Sinbad would be hard for you"

She nods and sighs heavily,

"I'm sorry too. I don't want to make things awkward for you and Elena. It just feel like-"

"Your Grams died for nothing, and you blame the Salvatore's in some way. I get that Bonnie. But please, don't let that come between us. We don't have to talk to them….they're boys. Give em' a rubber band to play with for a while, and we'll hang out" I say, almost desperately, because I truly don't want to lose Bonnie, and I know Elena feels the same way.

Bonnie looks unsure and she says,

"Just….give me time, ok?"

I can see that she's serious, and I get the whole needing time thing. Although obviously I'm the only who needs a road trip to have 'time'.

"Yeah, alright, but I'm still here if you need me, no matter what

Bonnie smiles then, and it's a real smile this time. She pulls me into a hug, and I revel in how good it feels to have my friend back, or at least semi-back.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"Do you think he's actually handling it? Or is it all bullshit?" I ask my oldest brother.

Stefan has been trying really hard to drink blood in moderation and control his blood lust. Or at least he seems like he is. It wouldn't be the first time Stefan has lied to me about how well he's handling his cravings.

Damon shrugs as if he couldn't care less, which I know isn't true at all,

"As long as he's not drawing attention to himself, he can do whatever he wants"

I sigh heavily,

"Damon. I'm worried Stefan will roll right off the wagon"

Damon rolls his eyes at me and pours himself a drink,

"We're not his parents Sin, or his babysitters or his BA sponsors. Stefan can screw up however he wants as long as the council don't catch wind of it"

"BA sponsors? 'Bloodoholics Anonymous'?" I question him.

"Yep" Damon replies before downing a glass of whiskey. The irony of Damon making a joke about AA isn't lost on me.

I decide to play the only card I have that I know for absolute certain will get a real reaction out of my oldest brother,

"All I mean, is that he's on edge, and Ever's been spending a lot of time with him. The last few days they've been practically locked up together. He could do anything to her if he snaps. And you know how easy it is to snap, especially Stefan"

I was right, Damon's eyes snap up to meet mine instantly. Before he can mask it I see very clearly the emotions on his face and in his eyes.

Anger. Jealousy. Panic. Worry. Pain. Hurt. Rage. They all rush over him one after the other and have equal amount of impact. It's insane. I've never seen him react so violently before with so much emotion.

Damn, fucking hell. Forget Stefan for a moment. Damon and I need to talk. Now.

I move closer to Damon and he narrows his eyes at me, all traces of those earlier emotions now wiped off his face. That takes serious skills, and my brother is the master of pretending not to give a shit. So for him to lose control like that even for a moment means something, big time.

"Damon. We really need to talk about something important."

"No" he replies coldly.

I harden my expression and continue,

"We have to talk about Ever, Damon. You-"

"_**No**_" Damon bites out the word, "Don't say it like that"

"Like what?" I ask incredulously.

Damon glares at me,

"Like it's all in my head"

I understand what he means, but it still pisses me off. Obviously Ever has some feelings for Damon, I'm not blind, but that doesn't mean she'd choose him in the end. But the fact that he thinks she might, lets me know there is something I've missed.

I may be thinking about talking to Ever about our relationship, but she's still my girlfriend damn it, and if I find out Damon has touched her or manipulated her in some way then I'll fucking tear him apart.

I am not my brothers, there is no way I'd ever share what I consider to be mine. No fucking way.

"Damon, I swear if you've-" but I'm cut off by the doorbell.

I shake my head and gesture for Damon to go answer it. This fight can wait.

It's John. Oh goodie.

"What do you want?" Damon snaps in irritation as John invites himself into our house.

Oh, great, now I'm going to have to bleach wherever he walks.

"You haven't been answering my calls" John says.

I lean against the door frame and smile at him,

"Most people take that as a hint. Now, for the last time, no, my brother will not go to prom with you."

"Sin" Damon drawls in amusement, "It's called the Founders Gala." Damon turns to John and smirks, "But he's right, I never like to take a date to these things, gives off the wrong vibe"

"What is it you and Isobel want John?" I ask, having had enough of this guy being inside my home.

John narrows his eyes at us both,

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest."

Damon makes a winding 'carry on' motion with his hand,

"Which is…."

John pauses for a moment as if for dramatic effect. Wow, I really want to kill this guy, and I'm not just saying that.

"The original Jonathan Gilbert had an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive inside Fells church, or so Jonathan thought. And the invention was lost forever"

"Ooooohhhh fascinating" I murmur.

John continues,

"But the vampires weren't killed were they. They were trapped, and now they're freed thanks to you, which means the invention is retrievable"

"Well, my brother and I are both well and truly intrigued now. What is it?" Damon says.

John shakes his head,

"The only thing that matters is I want it back. And you're going to help me if you want your secret to stay safe"

Woah, did he just threaten me and my brother? Getting close to your third strike John.

Damon frowns,

"Why bring us into it John? We don't know what you're talking about, much less who has it"

"A woman who was friendly with John took the invention?" John says.

"_**Pearl" **_I breathe out the word in a rush. I remember now. I remember I was with Anna, we were hiding in one of the rooms and we heard them talking about the invention.

John and Damon are now staring at me, I give John a hard look and continue,

"Pearl took the invention"

John arches an eyebrow,

"So, you know her?"

I'm glaring at him now. That's it I've had it. Damon and I exchange a glance. For now we are in complete agreement,

"We're not playing anymore John. Get out" Damon says, sounding bored now instead of angry.

"It's obvious you don't know everything John, otherwise you'd know Pearl and Bitchzilla were best friends. Now, like my brother said, get out" I shift so I am no longer leaning against the door frame.

John looks between us for a moment before saying,

"I'll tell the entire council what you are"

He's going to regret that threat against me and my family.

Damon shrugs,

"Go for it. We'll kill every last one of them. "

"Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and kill you too" I add pleasantly.

I move to stand next to my brother, we both stare down John and once again we are united despite everything. I say,

"Do you understand that John? You will die in the next thirty seconds if you don't get the fuck out of our house. Do not threaten us, it will _**not**_ end well for you"

**Ever's P.O.V**

Alaric gave Elena, me and Jenna a ride to the Gala. Uncle John tried to stick his oar in so I tripped him on his way out of the kitchen. He face planted. It was hilarious. Probably one of the best moments of my life so far. Now if he'd only get himself punched in the face….my life would be complete.

"Thanks for helping me with this" I say to Jenna as she helps me do my hair. She's curled the big curls into smaller curls, and it looks good so far.

Jenna laughs,

"Don't say that until we've finished, it could still go horribly wrong"

I arch an eyebrow in the mirror,

"Please do, that'll be the perfect excuse not to do it"

Jenna shakes her head,

"I get why Elena is doing this, but why you. I know you hate this kind of thing Ever"

It's true, this sort of thing has always been more Elena's arena if I'm honest. But Elena was right, oh shock horror I hope I never have to say or even think that again, mom did want us to do this. I shrug,

"Mom was so excited about this at the time, and….she and Elena made it sound like we'd all be having fun together. Me and mom….we fought a lot. Her and Elena always got on better, maybe it's because she likes this stuff like mom did, I don't know. But for once I wanted to feel like mom was proud of me I guess"

Jenna smiles sadly and leans down to give me a backwards hug,

"Your mom was very proud of you Ever, she loved you so much"

"I know" I blink away the tears before they can fall. I do not cry in public, it's one of my big 'no no's'.

…..

"Elena Gilbert, escorted by, Stefan Salvatore" Elena squeezes my hand and then walks down the staircase to meet Stefan.

Carol Lockwood gestures for me to move forward, I'm next. Damn, damn, damn. I smile stiffly and move to the top of the staircase. I brush away non-existent fluff from my blood red dress. I heard the lady in the shop call the colour that and I just had to have it. What? I enjoy irony okay. It's long and fitted with a heart shaped neckline. I look pretty damn good in this dress. It's quite a bit like Elena's but….oh alright, it's slightly more slutty. Sexy though, and I do like the colour.

"Ever Gilbert, escorted by, Sinbad Salvatore" I take a deep breath and begin my decent down the stairs to hell.

But when I near the bottom I see that it's not Sinbad waiting for me, but Damon instead. He stares up at me, and the look in his eyes, fuck, it burns right through me. I think my whole body has flushed as red as my dress from that one look alone.

I tilt my head questioningly at him, but I take the hand he offers. His hand touching mine in this moment confirms for me everything I've ever felt for Damon. It's like it rushes through me all at once. I feel everything. The fact that I don't fall over is a bloody miracle within itself.

"Where's Sinbad?" I whisper to him as we begin walking outside all fancy-like.

"We have a problem with John. Sinbad is talking to Anna about something, it's important" he whispers back to me.

Oh, shit, really? We can't go one day without something bad happening around here, it's starting to get depressing.

When we get outside Damon and I turn to each other and I'm caught off guard again by the intensity of his eyes staring right into me. We step forward to bow and I whisper,

"What's going on Day?"

Damon shakes his head slightly,

"Lets get through this and I'll tell you"

I want to ask more, but there is a part of me that also wants to enjoy this moment. Dancing with Damon without any guilt added in.

We begin dancing and I almost ache for the no touching part to be over. When Damon finally does pull me into his arms the breath is almost completely knocked from my body. It all feels so intensely intimate somehow, he touches me so gently, yet firm too. I feel protected in Damon's arms, but I also feel excited. It's an insane mish mash of emotions that confuses me and sets me alight all the way to my very core.

How do people survive this level of attraction?

Not that I'm fooling myself into thinking this thing with Damon is purely physical. If it were then I would find it a lot easier to handle. But I do feel connected to Damon, and it's deeper than anything I've ever felt in my life. He's under my skin so deep that I'm pretty sure nothing would ever be able to cut him out.

But I know all this already. What I really have to decide is if it's worth putting everything on the line. Because that is what I would have to do. I wouldn't be able to do half way with Damon, and I know he wouldn't allow me to. My heart, my body, my soul, everything. That's what he asked for, and that's what I want to give him. But can I?

_**Special shout out to-**__**sadtenshi**__**, **__**Charmedgrays**__**and **__**K.O.S.N**__**.- Your reviews make my day so much better, and I love you for it, so please don't stop xxx**_

_**K.O.S.N**__**-Owls are badass. Although I got into a fight with one a few weeks ago. We were having a staring contest, and then I tripped over a rock, I could only assume the owl did it on purpose so I'd fall over. We shouted at each other about it for a while and then I got so frustrated I threw my shoe at the owl, it hit the branch it was on and the owl fell off. True story. I think it's a mutual victory as I lost a shoe, but he lost the battle. Yes, that is my life. :) Really hope you liked this chapter, please give me a review, because I love your reviews so much and they really do help. Xxx**_

_**So, in this chapter we got a bit of family unity with Damon and Sin. A Dever moment that, if you couldn't tell, is a major development in their relationship as Ever is finally sorting things out in her head about what she really wants. We got some friend moments, especially with Stever. **_

_**Spoiler-Next chapter some good Jerbad scenes and Sinever talk! **_


	32. Blood Brothers

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

**Blood Brothers**

**_This is the thirty-second chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then I would be going on secret missions with Damon and Alaric! xxx_**

**_Review please, thank you x_**

**Ever's P.O.V**

"What does it do again?" I ask Damon as he fiddles with the 'device'. Makes it sound kind of scary and medieval-y.

BRING OUT '_**THE DEVICE'**_ YOUNG HUBERT!

Sorry, I haven't had much sleep. Too much damn thinking. People say it's good to think before you act, but I'm slowly realising that 'people' are stupid, because thinking about things has made me more confused than I was before.

After the Gala thing, where Caroline won, thank God, Pearl handed over the 'device' as an apology for the vampires running rogue. Apparently it's just Pearl, Anna and my new best friend Harper who are left now.

I reach out to touch it, but Damon slaps my hand away and I glare at him. He waggles his finger from side to side,

"No. You don't get to touch" Damon says.

I cross my arms,

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you break things" Damon replies simply.

"Do not" I argue.

Damon arches an eyebrow at me,

"Do so"

"Give me one example" I say whilst giving Damon an insulted look.

"Last week you broke the oven when you tried to bake a cake" Damon answers quickly enough that I suspect he's been preparing for this argument.

I bite my lip,

"Ummmm, give me _**two**_ examples"

"Last month you broke your car door. Two days ago you broke Stefan's radio. Yesterday you broke the coffee machine. This morning you bro-"

"Alright, alright. But I won't break the '_**device**_', I'll be super careful"

"No, you're a jinx, and I don't trust you to touch it" he smirks at me.

I make another grab for the 'device', but Damon moves it out of my reach. I'm about two seconds from stamping my foot.

"Damon! Gimmie! Let me touch it"

"Ev's, that's very forward of you" Damon drawls suggestively.

I narrow my eyes at him,

"Shut up you dirty minded man. Now let me touch it! Let me touch it now!"

Damon offers it to me, and I smile smugly at him, but the moment my hand gets within inches of the 'device' Damon swipes it away again.

I sigh heavily in annoyance,

"So, you never answered my question, what does it do?"

Damon shrugs,

"Nothing"

I frown,

"What do you mean?"

"I _**mean,**_ it doesn't do anything"

"Why?"

"Because it's broken"

"I didn't even touch it"

"Lies"

"Idiot"

"Whingey"

"Toss pot"

"_**Elena**_"

I gasp dramatically,

"Woah, that was too far. You take that back right now"

Damon makes a face and nods,

"You're right, that was just mean. I take it back"

"Good"

"Fine"

"What is it_** meant**_ to do then?" I ask.

Damon holds the 'device' out in front of him and studies it for a moment before answering,

"According Sin it is meant to 'reveal the demons of Mystic Falls'"

"Nice…..can I touch it then"

"Nope"

"Why not? You said it's already broken"

"If you want it, then try and take it" Damon teases, his face has that relaxed and amused expression on it that I love.

I smirk at him and make a grab for the 'device' again, he holds it out of my reach, but I don't give up this time. I keep going for it, but then suddenly Damon wraps his hand around my wrist and spins me around so that my back is pressed against his front. My heart immediately speeds up, although it pretty much always races in his presence anyway.

Damon's hand slides over my hip and across my stomach. His other hand is holding the 'device' and he pushes it into my own hand. Damon lets his head fall forward onto my shoulder and then he turns his head so that his face is buried in my neck. He takes in a deep shuddering breath, and it makes every hair on my body stand up.

"You smell so good Ev's. Sweet and spicy mixed together, I like it" Damon whispers into my ear. I shiver and I swear it vibrates through both of us.

There is a part of my brain that is screaming for me to think, think damn it _**think**_, but I don't want to listen to that part, not yet. I tilt my head back until it is resting on Damon's chest, the result being that my neck is pretty much bared to Damon. He moves to sweep my hair away, then his lips move softly over the sensitive skin of my throat. It makes me shiver again.

"_**Damon…..stop…..we can't…" **_I barely manage to get the words out and the sentence turns into a soft moan.

"_**Shhhh, I won't bite you, or kiss you. I know you're with my brother. I just want…..I'm just going to touch you, like this. Don't make me stop Ev's.**_" Damon whispers the words, his voice gravelly with pent up emotion. It feels so intimate when his voice goes all deep like that. He never uses that tone at any other time but with me, when it feels as if there is nothing and no one else in this world but us.

I realise one very important thing then, I don't _**want **_him to stop, not ever.

…..

"You're not coming" Damon snaps at me, he turns to Stefan who is sitting on the sofa with a glass of scotch looking pretty damn relaxed,

"Tell her Stef, she's _**your**_ best friend"

I narrow my eyes at Damon,

"I'm coming" I say a bit more forcefully.

"Are not, you are going to stay here. I'm not asking, I'm telling you. Stop being whingy" Damon says, a firm note to his voice.

"Alaric, tell Damon St. Bossy boxers that I'm coming with you guys" I look over at Alaric and plead with him silently to back me up.

But Alaric shifts nervously,

"Maybe it would be better to stay here with Stefan and just let Damon and I go. It'll be safer"

"And quicker" Damon mutters with another smirk at me.

Ohhhh, sometimes I just want to hit him over the head with my shoe…I might do that actually. I go to take off my shoe, Damon's eyes flicker down and he drawls,

"Stefan, your best friend is about to hit me with her shoe!"

"Good" Stefan calls over "About time someone did it. I'm in full support of her actions"

I smirk at Damon,

"Ha! Your brother so likes me better than you"

Damon flicks me on the nose and I gape at him in mock outrage,

"Vamp bad boy wonder did _**not**_ just flick me!"

Alaric rolls his eyes,

"Both of you stop being ridiculous. Ever, for once Damon is right, stay here and we'll call you if we find anything"

I have to use a hell of a lot of will power not to huff like a seven year old.

"Fine, but I expect updates, regular ones, or Stefan and I _**will **_come after you"

"Deal" Alaric agrees.

Alaric has found this address thing that might be where Isobel is, they're going to check it out. I want to go….just in case. I don't know if Damon and Alaric teaming up is the best idea considering how much anger Alaric still has towards Damon and how Damon can be….so…..Damon-y.

It's a match made in hell.

As Damon and Alaric leave I catch Damon's eye and mouth, 'be careful'. His expression changes and becomes more intimate. He nods in silent acceptance of my request. The moment becomes something just between us. He seems almost surprised every time I express in some way that I care for him, which leads me to believe that a lot of his dick-ness is for show.

Yet another layer to the paradox that is Damon Salvatore. I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to see all of them.

Once Damon and Alaric are gone, I flop down next to Stefan on the sofa. Elena is at Caroline's house, she got roped into helping sort some stuff out for the Founders day…..thingy. I'm really not good at remembering all the town's events. Caroline tried to get me to help too, but I escaped by pretending to be on fire.

Not my best excuse, but I definitely deserve an Oscar for the my performance. Right up until I tripped over that bin and face planted onto the ground, during which time Caroline realised I was indeed not on fire.

But up to that point it was a full proof exit plan.

I turn to Stefan,

"You feeling alright today? Apart from this morning"

Stefan almost lost it a little this morning, but I talked him down from the edge. He even went full on vampire face, but it didn't frighten me, which again says far too much about my own mental state. It's just that I trust Stefan not to hurt me. Since the moment we met there has been a core instinctual part of me that trusts Stefan. It's a two way thing, he trusts me too, which is good for both of us.

Stefan looks over at me and our eyes meet,

"I'm honestly feeling a lot better than I was a week ago, or even a few days ago. But it's still better when you're around especially when we….."

He trails off, but I know what he means. When I touch his hand, or his arm or sometimes even his face he calms down twice as fast. It's our bond, it has to be. I can feel it buzzing between us even now. There have been so many times when I've almost brought it up, but somehow I don't think I need to. I'm almost certain Stefan feels it as well, and surely if he knew the reason he would tell me. In fact, I know he would.

"I know Stef, as long as you're feeling more able to handle things. It's not an overnight fix up type of situation, I get that. It'll take a long time, which is fine, because we _**have**_ time. Don't rush it, ok" I hold my hand out with my palm facing up. Stefan links our fingers together and I feel every muscle in his body relax, even his mind seems to wind down.

Our gazes lock together again as he says,

"Thanks Ever, for everything. I'd have gone off the rails way before now without you"

I smirk at him playfully,

"I know"

After a pause I say,

"Stef?"

"Yeah"

"Tell me a secret"

He frowns slightly,

"A secret"

I nod,

"Yep, tell me something that nobody else knows about you"

Stefan furrows his eye brows and seems to be thinking deeply for a long moment. Then suddenly he says,

"You remember when I told you I wanted to be a doctor, back when I was human"

I smile,

"Yeah, you would have made an epic doctor Stef"

Stefan smiles too, but it's kind of a sad smile, almost wistful,

"Well, the reason I wanted to become a doctor was because of a boy I knew as a human. He was my best friend. We were always there for each other, and I trusted him completely. But one day we were playing in the woods at night, we weren't meant to be out that late, but we didn't want to go home yet because we were having so much fun. Anyway, my friend climbed a tree because a crow was caught in the branches, he freed the bird but the branch snapped and he fell. He ended up with a massive cut on his arm and one on his head too. I remember ripping off some of my shirt and wrapping it around the wound on his arm to keep pressure on it and some more for his head too. His leg was pretty bad as well, so he had to lean on me all the way home. When we got back, our father got my friend to see a real doctor and the doctor said I'd saved my friend's life by doing what I did. And then later when I went to sit with my friend on his bed he said to me that I should be a doctor, that he thought I would be really good at it. After that my friend always supported and encouraged me to become a doctor, even when I thought it was impossible. He never gave up on me"

I got completely caught up in the story, it showed me a new side to Stefan that I'd never seen before. A more hopeful side. I can now imagine him as a young boy, and a young man, who wanted to be a doctor one day so that he could help people the way he did his friend that night.

Then something clicks inside my head and I say,

"That was a pretty amazing friend you had there…..who was it?"

Stefan smiles at me and laughs quietly,

"Thought you'd catch on Ever. _**He**_ was Damon. My best friend was Damon. He's the reason I wanted to become a doctor"

Best friends. Stefan and Damon. Sinbad has told me more than once that they used to be close as humans, but I could never quite imagine it until now. It makes me feel sad that they aren't that close anymore, and all because of one woman.

Wow, no wonder Sin calls her bitchzilla.

Stefan arches an eyebrow at me and squeezes my hand, I squeeze back and he says,

"Right, so tell me something about you then. Tell me a secret of yours Ever Gilbert"

I make a face,

"Uhhhh, no. I have no secrets, I am an open book"

Stefan narrows his eye at me,

"Well that's not true. Come on, be fair. I told you something, now you have to tell me something"

I sigh heavily and grit my teeth for a moment before finally saying,

"Alright, but I swear to whoever invented ice cream that if you tell anyone this I will pull out your fangs with tweezers, got it"

"Got it" Stefan says with a nod.

I squeeze my eyes shut and say in a rush,

"My full name is Everlyna. As in Ever-lee-na"

I crack open an eye to see Stefan desperately trying not to laugh, I pick up a pillow and hit him in the face with it,

"STEFAN! You are so not allowed to laugh!"

"I'm not laughing" Stefan says right before he does burst out laughing.

I hit him with the pillow again, but a moment later _**I **_start laughing as well. Stefan hits me back with a pillow, and soon we are having a full on pillow fight whilst laughing our asses off.

Sometimes, just sometimes, pillow fights really do make life better.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"So, Jonathon Gilbert created a device that would reveal who all the vampires in Mystic Falls were" Jeremy says thoughtfully.

"Still might do that, if it actually works" I lean back against the tree a little more. Jeremy is led down with his head resting on my lap. We're in the woods somewhere, I remember this place from my childhood.

I run my fingers gently through his hair. It's an intimate moment, although these moments are simply becoming the norm between Jeremy and me. I don't quite know how explain our connection as I've never felt anything like it before. The closest I can get to describing it is all consuming and electrifying.

I'm drawn to Jeremy. Everything about him calls to me, it even scares me a little, and after the life I've lead, that's really saying something.

"Are you worried?" Jeremy asks, his big brown eyes flickering up to meet mine.

I shrug,

"Nah, worst that'll happen is we all die"

Jeremy barks out a laugh,

"Oh, that's all is it?"

I smirk down at him,

"Hey, I've died before, it wasn't all that bad"

Jeremy sits up then and turns to me, his eyes go from chestnut to almost black when he says intensely,

"I don't want you to die. You promised you'd always be here for me, remember. No backing out now just because you've found a device that could potentially expose you to everyone in town"

I smile fondly at Jeremy and reach out a hand to brush the back of my fingers down his cheek. Jeremy leans into the touch and he shivers when my thumb moves to trace the outline of his bottom lip.

_**Fuck**_, I am not handling this well.

Whenever I'm near Jeremy all I can think about is him. His eyes, his smell, his blood, his body, and all the delicious and incredibly dirty things I could do to it. Makes me hard as a steel pipe just thinking about Jeremy in that way, let alone actually touching him like this.

To try and distract myself I say,

"You know, I used to play here as a kid"

Jeremy seems to jerk out of the daze I've lulled him into with my intimate touching and he looks around the part of the woods we are in.

"It's so cool to think that you were here all that time ago. Has it changed a lot?" he asks, that familiar spark of interest lighting up his eyes once again.

Jeremy really is a curious bastard. He asks so many questions sometimes that it's hard to keep up. But I enjoy seeing him light up like that, so I try to answer as many questions of his as I can. Making Jeremy happy makes me happy, I don't know exactly how that works, but it does.

I think for a moment,

"In terms of the actual woods, no, not a lot has changed. I always like it here, it gave me space to do my art"

Jeremy's eyes widen, and I realise what I've just admitted to without even realising it.

"You draw? Seriously?"

I run a hand through my black hair and sigh,

"Yeah…I do. Sometimes. It relaxes me"

Jeremy's shocked expression turns into a full on mega watt grin. A grin that I love with everything in me to an almost ridiculous level,

"Me too. What do you use?"

I laugh low and answer,

"When I was a kid, I would steal coal and use that, but these days I tend to use either pencils or actual pieces of kohl, although occasionally I will still use coal, just to roughen it up a bit"

"That's amazing, you have to show me your stuff, I really want to see it" Jeremy says, sounding excited now, and I can't deny the happy zings of excitement that go through me because of that anticipation in his eyes.

Without either of us even realising it seems we've intertwined our fingers together. When we both notice at the same time I feel the mood around us change instantly, it's as if the whole forest has suddenly turned electric. Every touch and every look means something more than it did a moment ago, and it's almost too much for me to bear.

He doesn't pull away. Neither do I. And in that moment, I know what I feel for Jeremy is real, and that I will never stop wanting him.

Ever and I need to talk, it's not fair on either of us anymore. Even if Jeremy doesn't feel even remotely the same about me, I can't allow Ever to suffer for it.

**Ever's P.O.V**

I'm in the living room alone when Damon comes in.

"Did you find anything?" I ask him, Damon shakes his head and gets a drink for both of us before sitting down next to me. He hands me a glass of bourbon and I take it, immediately taking a sip. Damon on the other hand practically downs the whole thing. If he was human I'd honestly be worried about him being an alcoholic.

"No. It was pointless" Damon says. He lifts my legs and then puts them down so they are led across his lap, and he pulls me closer so that I'm one move away from actually sitting _**on**_ his lap.

"How about bonding time with Alaric?" I ask curiously. Alaric texted me, so I know he's not dead, which I believe is progress.

Damon does smile at that,

"I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis"

"Good, good, all in a days work then" I reply with a small smile of my own. I put down the book I was reading and look over at Damon.

He notices I'm staring at him pretty quickly and his pale blue eyes flicker over to meet mine. They're as intense as ever when he asks,

"Come on, out with it, you have a question, ask away Ev's"

I've been thinking over and over how to ask this question, but there doesn't seem to be a right way of doing it, so I decide to just give it my best shot,

"Why did you turn? I know why Sin did, and Stefan's told me what happened with your father. But why you?"

For a moment I think he's actually going to blow up and throw me off his lap in a fit of rage, I can feel the strong emotions practically emanating from him. But after a few moments he reaches over and takes both of my hands in his. His grip is firm and yet almost tentative as he begins his story,

"I wasn't going to change. I was fully prepared to die. I thought Katherine was dead and that I had nothing left to live for" Damon snorts dismisevlly, "It was pathetic. I was….pathetic and…broody, ugh, I was practically a Stefan wannabe"

I laugh a little and tighten my grip on his hands, then I pull one hand away to cup Damon's face, forcing him to look at me and meet my eyes as I say,

"You weren't pathetic Damon, you were hurting, it's not the same thing"

There is a long pause where Damon just searches my eyes. I'm not sure exactly what he's looking for. Honesty, maybe. Whatever it is he seems to find it, and I'm glad, because he continues,

"Stefan brought a girl to me. He said he wouldn't let me die. The blood changed Stefan, he wasn't my little brother anymore, at least not right after he turned. He bit into that girl's neck and convinced me to not fight what I wanted. So I fed, and I became….this. I suppose I should thank him, it's been a wild ride"

I nod in understanding,

"So, Stefan got you to turn. He feels guilty about that I think, he blames himself for a lot"

Damon rolls his eyes and says,

"Stefan has no right to feel guilty for the things I've done. They're my actions, they belong to me. He's not allowed to feel my guilt. Besides…he broods too much"

I tilt my head to the side and ask,

"You feel guilt?"

Damon's eyes snap up to meet mine again,

"If I wanted to. It's there."

I stroke my thumb over his cheek, he closes his eyes and leans into my touch. It's a gentle sign of acceptance. He's accepting my comfort, and I know that means so much more than anything he could actually say. I've come to realise with Damon that you really have to read between the lines, otherwise you'll never have a hope of seeing past all the darkness to the real Damon.

The real Damon; the Damon whose relaxed smiles make my day better instantly, the Damon who cares for me when I'm hurting, and looks after me, the Damon who loves his brothers and would do anything for them, but feels like he doesn't deserve their loyalty so he does everything he can to make them hate him, the Damon who likes road trip songs, and singing along to them, loudly, the Damon who I can drink bourbon with whilst fighting about how stupid characters in classical novels are, the Damon who can he harsh and reckless, but also brave and gentle.

That Damon is the person I want to give every part of myself to. That Damon is the one who is sitting in front of me right now. I want this Damon, and I want every part of him, even the bad parts, because those parts of Damon are what help me understand him best.

Damon opens his eyes then and they meet mine, causing lightening to course through my body. The emotion in his gaze is so vivid and intense that suddenly breathing becomes very difficult. Damon places his hand over mine and wills me to give him permission to do what we both want. I exhale a long breath and whisper,

"_**Damon I**_-"

"Ever, are you here? We need to talk!" Sin's voice comes crashing down over me like a bucket of cold water and I pull myself away from Damon. He lets go reluctantly and moments later Sin comes striding into the room.

He takes in the scene with one sweep of his eyes and when they finally lock with mine I know that he knows. Sinbad is not an idiot, and it doesn't exactly take a genius to work out what's going on here. Sin looks away from me and his eyes land on Damon,

"Damon, give us a minute" he says through gritted teeth, his tone suggests that they will be talking later as well.

Damon gives me one last lingering look before leaving me alone with Sinbad. I stand up and move closer to Sin. He watches me almost warily, and I say,

"This has been a long time coming hasn't it?"

Sin nods slowly, pain sparks in his eyes,

"I don't know…..fuck Ever, I do love you, you have to know that I do. I'm terrified out of my fucking mind of losing you from my life because of this"

I suck in a harsh breath before replying,

"I do know that Sin. I love you too, and I wish….I wish things could be like they were a few months ago. But they aren't, and they never will be again"

Sin reach out and takes my hand in his, the familiarity of his touch makes me want to cry. Sinbad means so much to me, he's always been there when I needed him, and I feel awful for not loving him the way he deserves to be loved.

"You….and my brother….you haven't…." Sin starts but then he winces and says, "No, don't even answer that fucked up question. I know you haven't, you wouldn't do that to me, I'm sorry I even thought for a second that you would. But you do have….feelings for him, don't you?"

I clench my other hand tightly into a fist and the words burst out of my mouth before I can stop them,

"I'll admit to having feelings for your brother if you admit to having feelings for mine"

I have no idea where that came from. I honestly haven't thought about Sin and Jeremy in a romantic way at all, not once. But the moment the words are out of my mouth I know they're true because of the look that passes over Sin's face.

There is a long pause where neither of us say anything and I realise, this is the tipping point. This is where we decide if we should descend into an argument, or choose to be brave and actually admit to ourselves how stupid we've been.

I shake my head, and suddenly I smile,

"We….are a couple of fucked up individuals"

Sin snorts out a laugh and nods,

"Yeah….we could have our own club….with badges…and t-shirts…and best of all….personalised top hats"

Then we're both laughing and I say,

"Of course, no club is complete without personalised top hats, what kind of half assed club doesn't have personalised top hats. We're not savages."

And just like that, we've decided on the road we want to travel down with this break up.

"I love you Sin, I want us to be friends, please say we can do that without it being completely fucking weird" I say desperately, I can't lose Sin, it might actually kill me.

Sin lets out a long held in breath and says,

"Nothing in this world would make me happier than for us to be friends Ever Gilbert. You're still the one I love more than any other woman in the world"

I wrap my arms around him and we embrace, holding onto each other hard as tears leak out of my eyes and run down my cheeks.

From this point on my life might just be even more complicated than ever before. But one thing hasn't changed, I still have Sin by my side. I have Stefan now too, and as for Damon…I have one more serious life changing decision I have to make. Here's hoping I make the right choice.

_**Special shout out to-**__**sadtenshi**__**, **__**Charmedgrays**__** , **__**fictionfairy1**__** and **__**K.O.S.N**__**.- Your reviews are so amazing and I love you all so much for taking the time to write them. Please don't stop, I live for these things ;) xxx**_

_**K.O.S.N**__**-Oh god, don't get me started on wishy washy heroines, they piss me off so much. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to climb inside a book just so I can hit the heroine over the head with something. Something heavy. And pointy. Maybe I should borrow Ever's bat ;) A few times I've even rooted for the bad villainy person to win just so they get to kill the heroine….honestly, some female writers, they must have something against their own sex. Love your reviews, keep em comin' sexy! That was my charm right there, I hope you got that ;p xxx**_

_**fictionfairy1**__**-LURVE you too for writing a review, keep them coming and thank you so much for reading xxx**_

_**So, in this chapter there was A LOT OF STUFF! Emotional moments in this chapter were intense and I hope they revealed sides to the characters that you all liked. So, Dever had their moments, as did Jerbad and even Stever, please let me know what you thought of their special moments together. Xxx**_

_**Spoiler for next time-EVIL BIRTH MOTHER ON THE SCENE=SNARKY EVER TIME!**_


	33. Isobel

**CHAPER THIRTY-THREE**

**Isobel**

**_This is the thirty-third chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then every day would be full of Salvatore moments xxx _**

**_Review please, thank you x_**

**Ever's P.O.V**

"What is it you have to tell us?" I ask Alaric.

As soon as Alaric saw me and Elena he said we needed to talk. Now me, Elena, Stefan and Sinbad are in his classroom, waiting for whatever it is that has Alaric looking all freaked out.

Alaric sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of his nose. Then he looks up at us and says,

"Isobel came to me last night"

I almost fall right the fuck over. Isobel. Mine and Elena's birth mother vamp bitch.

"Isobel, are you serious? Fucking hells bells and a half" Sin says incredulously.

I exchange glances with him. Elena sits back in her seat looking like she's just had ice water thrown over her. I reach out and take her hand, I give her a reassuring smile and mouth 'you ok?', she nods in response, but I can tell she is so not alright.

Neither am I to be honest, but I'm more pissed than upset.

"How do you feel about it?" I ask Alaric, it must have been really hard for him to see her like that.

Alaric looks down, as if steeling himself, and then he replies,

"Not great. But the real problem is that she wants to see you and Elena"

"_**What?"**_ Elena and I say at the same time.

"She wants me to arrange a meeting between the three of you" Alaric explains.

"Why the hell would she want to meet us?" I ask, but it's not really aimed at anyone.

"I have no idea" Alaric answers anyway.

Suddenly the class room door opens and Damon comes strolling in.

Alaric looks over at him,

"Damon, thanks for coming"

Damon nods and says,

"Sorry I'm late, a dog ate my…..never mind"

He looks around at all of us, but is gaze lands on me and locks with mine. My entire body prickles with awareness at his presence. It's like very fibre of my being is drawn to Damon. I haven't had a chance to talk to him since my break up with Sin. I can feel Sinbad tensing slightly beside me and I see the two brothers suddenly exchanging glances.

Things between Sin and I have been even better than I ever could have hoped. But that doesn't mean he wants to see me staring at Damon, or vice versa. I know Sin isn't pissed at me, but I get the feeling he might be a little angry at his oldest brother.

I can't get involved in that though, they'll have to sort out whatever animosity they have towards each other by themselves. I'm the one who caused the problem, and I feel awful about that. I can only hope Sin and Damon don't lose the relationship they have because of me.

Damon's eyes are back on mine suddenly and I see concern in them this time,

"What's with all the furrowed brows?"

"I saw Isobel last night" Alaric says.

Damon looks over at Alaric in surprise,

"Isobel's here. In town"

Alaric nods slowly, and again I get the sense that this can't be easy for him. Alright, the bitch has upset both my sister and my new favourite teacher, I am not happy.

"Did you ask about Uncle John, are they working together?" Damon asks Alaric.

"No" Alaric answers.

"No, they're not?"

"No, I didn't ask"

"What about the invention?"

"I didn't ask"

"Does she know about the tomb vampires"

"I don't know"

Damon narrows his eyes at Alaric,

"Did words completely escape you?"

Uh, oh, now Alaric looks pissed.

"I was a little distracted by my dead vampire ex wife to ask questions" Alaric snaps.

Fair enough. I'd be distracted if _**my**_ dead vampire ex wife showed up out of the blue. I don't have a dead vampire ex wife. But if I _**did, **_then I'd probably be pretty upset about it.

"What does she want?" Damon asks.

"She wants to see me and Elena, Damon. Apparently" I say with a sigh. Damon's eyes instantly flicker over to meet mine, he tilts his head to the side and for a moment I swear he's about to come over to me. But he seems to hold himself back from doing so, which is probably for the best at the moment.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting" Stefan explains, looking equally concerned.

"We don't know why, or what she wants" Sin adds, he seems to be thinking hard about something, but I'm not sure what.

Damon's gaze bores into mine as he says,

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to"

I wonder how he read my mind so well. I really don't want to meet Isobel, but I figure I will have to because Elena needs me, and I'm pretty sure she's going to want to.

"We don't really have a choice" Elena murmurs distractedly.

"Isobel is threatening to go on a killing spree" Alaric says.

Yeah, and there's that.

A vampire birth mother threatening to go out on a killing spree…..oh joy unbounded. Just what I've waiting for, considering how boring my life has been up until this point, obviously.

"Oh" Damon makes a face, "I'm guessing that's _**not**_ ok with you guys"

"I wanna do it. I want to meet her, if I don't then I know I'll regret it" Elena says firmly.

I knew she's say that, which is why I say,

"Yeah, go on then, maybe she'll even tell us her diabolical master plan. I'm very good at getting people to tell me their evil plans"

Elena arches an eyebrow at me,

"Since when?"

I throw my hands up and point at Damon,

"I got Damon to reveal _**his**_ master plan. Did he reveal his master plan to any of _**you**_? No, he didn't. Damon, tell them"

Damon chuckles darkly,

"Oh yeah, she was verrrry convincing"

He winks at me and I poke my tongue out right back,

"Shut up Day, just because you fell for my charms"

"I did" Damon says, but his voice isn't teasing anymore, and it makes my heart start to pound even faster.

I clear my throat, now is so not the time to lose my shit over Damon. I tare my eyes away from his and shift in my seat nervously. Elena is giving me weird side long glances, and her eyes keep flickering between me and Damon suspiciously.

She has a right to be suspicious. My feelings for Damon are spilling out over the brim and I feel almost certain that everyone can tell. Except possibly Damon, who still seems equally as confused as I am.

I told Elena about my break up with Sin and she was quite upset about it, at the time so was I. Breaking up with Sin is one of the hardest things I've ever done, and to a certain extent it still hurts to think of us not being together anymore.

But I know that it was the right decision for both us. I'm not sure if Damon knows about what happened between me and Sin yet, I told Stefan pretty much right after when I went to say goodbye to him.

Stefan's reaction was….not exactly what I expected. I kind of thought he'd be more upset about it, but he just seemed concerned that I was ok. I was still crying a little at that point, and Stefan hugged me tight for a while as we talked on his bed. I'm glad I have Stefan as my friend, he knows exactly what to say to make me feel better, and I really appreciate that.

….

"Can you hear us?" I whisper whilst looking at Stefan and Sin. They're over by the pool tables. Stef and Sin are working as our backup just in case something goes wrong with Isobel St. vamp bitch.

Sin and Stefan nod slowly. Gah, sometimes I love vamp hearing. When it's working for me and not against my need for privacy.

I'm not really all that nervous, if anything I'm just worried about Elena, because she does seem nervous. The moment we sat down at this table I took Elena's hand in mine and she hasn't let go since. Plus she keeps tucking her hair behind her ear, classic Elena nervous habit.

Strangely I do find myself wishing Damon were here. I mean, he's outside with Alaric because Isobel didn't want either of them inside, she went all threaten-y about it so I get why he didn't come in.

But, it's just that….I feel protected when he's around. It's not quite the same as feeling safe. Safe is home and family and friends. With Damon I feel like he won't allow anything bad to happen to me. Like no matter how many times I fall he'll always be there, either right by my side or waiting to catch me at the end of it. It's a rush and definitely a feeling I could get addicted to.

I lean over and whisper into Elena's ear,

"No worries sis, if things get rough…..I've brought my bat"

Elena's eyes snap over to meet mine,

"Please tell me that's just a figure of speech and you haven't actually brought it"

I tilt my head to the side,

"What kind of figure of speech would that be? What else could it mean? That I've brought my metaphorical bat? Who has a metaphorical bat? I don't. I'm not _**insane**_ Elena"

Elena arches an eyebrow at me,

"Yes, yes you are. I fully expect you to have a metaphorical bat"

I narrow my eyes at her,

"Yeah, well, I don't…..I have a metaphorical golf club"

Elena closes her eyes and looks up as if asking for strength and then her eyes flicker over to me again,

"A metaphorical…golf club" she repeats slowly.

I wink at her,

"Hell yeah, I picked it up at the metaphorical boot sale"

Elena snorts out a laugh and shakes her head at me. Her laughter comes to an abrupt end however when a woman I recognise as Isobel comes into view and slides into a seat opposite us. Elena goes stiff with tension next to me, and my defensive hackles immediately rise.

Isobel looks us both over as if studying us and it makes those defensive walls I have inside of me rise even higher. I do not trust this woman, my feelings of distrust are instinctual and fierce. If this woman hurts my sister then I'm going to be all kinds of pissed off.

Finally Isobel looks at Elena and speaks slowly,

"Hello, Elena" Isobel's gaze shifts to me and for whatever reason she takes an even longer time studying me before she says, "_Ever_"

"Hello? Really,_** hello**_, are you serious with the_** hello**_. Almost seventeen years and now its _**hello"**_ I snap uneasily.

Elena squeezes my hand, so I try to calm down a little. I squeeze my twin's hand back so she'll know I'm ok.

"You both look just like her. It's eery" Isobel says in disbelief. I want to hit her with my bat, forget metaphorical weapons, I want a real one damn it.

I'm not sure what's making me so angry, but something about her is just pissing me off big time. I'm not usually so hot headed.

I narrow my eyes at Isobel,

"I swear, if one more person compares me to that bitch-"

"_**Ever**_" Elena whispers in warning.

I force myself to shut up. It's difficult, and I don't like it. But I'm not here for me, I'm here for Elena.

"You've met Katherine?" Elena asks.

Isobel shrugs,

"She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity I suppose. She would be fascinated by you" her gaze is on me again and I have to push down the anger and irritation that rises inside of me.

Elena looks down at a necklace Isobel is wearing and she asks,

"Is that how you can walk around in the sun?"

Isobel lifts the pendant on the necklace and lets it rest on her palm,

"Yes, Katherine helped me obtain it"

"Well, doesn't she sound helpful" the words come out sounding more spiteful than I meant them to, but I won't take them back.

Isobel tilts her head and actually smiles at me. I stare back at her impassively, our eyes meet and I refuse to flinch away. I can play the vampire staring game, I've had enough practice with the Salvatore's.

"Who was our father?" Elena asks, obviously trying to cut through the tension between me and my birth mother.

Isobel's gaze shifts back to Elena and she says,

"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space"

Elena's getting angry now too, I can feel it in the way that she moves,

"A name would be nice" Elena tries.

Isobel raises an eyebrow,

"It would wouldn't it. You ask a lot of questions"

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself" Elena asks.

"For dramatic impact. I wish it had been more effective" Isobel answers simply.

Wow, this woman is ice cold on the inside. Good, that means I get to not like her _**and**_ not feel bad about it.

Elena narrows her eyes at Isobel

"Human life means that little to you?"

I expect the answer before it comes, but it's still kind of shocking to hear her actually say,

"It means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am"

Elena shakes her head and I say,

"No, it isn't. We know other vampires, and they care. They feel more than you could ever possibly imagine"

Isobel smiles slightly,

"You mean your boyfriends over there by the pool table. Stefan and Sinbad Salvatore. Why them, why not Damon?" her question is aimed at me. I know it is because she's looking right into my eyes as she asks it.

Isobel goes on,

"Or do you enjoy more than one Salvatore, like Katherine did? Maybe, you're more ambitious than she was and you enjoy all three of them"

Woah, hold the fucking phone here. I feel offended on several levels right now.

I'm about to blow up, but then I catch the look on Elena's face and I restrain myself. This is not about me. I don't shive a git what Isobel thinks about me, so it doesn't matter. Besides the idea of me having it on with all three of the Salvatore's is ridiculous. I can barely handle one of them for bloody hells sake.

"Why did you want to meet us? I doubt it was just to catch up" I ask as calmly as I can manage.

Isobel tilts her head to the side and looks between us,

"Because I'm curious about you both"

I'm about to call major bullshit when Isobel continues,

"But, the real reason is, I want what your uncle wants-"

"A decent personality?" I suggest with a smile.

Elena pinches my arm and I give her a mock outraged look, she rolls her eyes at me I gesture for Isobel to continue. The sooner she tells us what she wants, the sooner we can tell her no and she can piss right off back to vampy land or wherever it is she came from.

"I want Jonathon Gilbert's invention" Isobel says.

I scoff and Elena aks

"How do you know our uncle?

"You meet at a 'how to be a rubbish relative convention?'" I say and Elena pinches me again.

Ow, that shit hurts. She's got very strong fingers, and sharp nails too.

"I spent a lot of time here when I was younger" Isobel explains, "John has a crush on me for years. He was the first one who told me about vampires"

A theory pops into my head at that point and I push it away so violently that I almost give myself a headache. I am_** not**_ ready to deal with_** that**_ possibility yet. Maybe not for the rest of this lifetime.

"What made you want to be one?" Elena asks.

Isobel sighs,

"It's a very long list of reasons Elena, all of which I'm sure you've thought about"

Elena shakes her head in denial of that and Isobel arches an eyebrow,

"That was your first lie" Isobel says, she looks over at me. I don't say anything, because I have thought about it. How could I _**not**_ think about it? But that doesn't mean I would ever actually consider it as a viable option.

"It's inevitable, you're both going to get old, and the Salvatore's won't. Forever doesn't last very long when you're human" Isobel says.

At that point I've had enough, and I can tell Elena has too. I get up and Elena says,

"We don't have what you're looking for"

Isobel grabs hold of my arm in an iron grip, pulling me back,

"Sit down. And tell your boyfriends to walk away" I look over Stefan and Sin, who are now coming towards us.

I nod at them both and slowly I sit back down next to Elena. The two Salvatore's stop reluctantly, the both look like they'd happily come over here and rip Isobel's hand off of me. I'd be lying if I said that there wasn't part of me that wants them to. My twin is now glaring at Isobel, it takes a lot to get on my sister's bat list, but I think Isobel's just been added.

"I want the invention" Isobel says.

"We don't have it" I snap angrily.

Bitch better let go of my arm soon or I'm gonna go full on ninja on her eternal vampy ass.

"I know that. But Damon does, and you're going to get it for me" Isobel stares right into my face as she says the words and the need to get away from her increases tenfold.

"He's not gonna give it me. I have no control over him" I say in annoyance.

"I don't believe that for a second. I've been watching you, remember. And if he doesn't, then the blood will be on your hands" she says before finally letting go of my arm and leaving us.

"Nice meeting you both" Isobel calls over her shoulder as she walks away.

Ohhh, I don't think I've ever wanted to hit someone with my bat so badly before.

Elena looks like she's abut to cry and I pull her closer to me. Just then Bonnie comes in and we both look up at her. She seems about to come over to me, but then she looks behind Elena and me at Sin and Stefan who are moving towards us.

I meet Bonnie's eyes and silently plead with her not to leave Elena when she's already so upset. But Bonnie just mouths 'I'm sorry' and walks the other way.

Damn.

When we're leaving the grill I see Damon outside with Alaric about ten feet away. He makes eye contact with me and Damon must be able to read the upset in my eyes because his gaze immediately begins to burn with a mixture of rage and concern.

In that moment I truly want nothing more than to feel his strong arms around me, but I won't leave Elena, no whilst she's so upset. My twin needs me, and I'll be there for her no matter what. Damon instinctively starts to come towards me, but I shake my head slightly and he instantly stops. It hurts to turn him away, but I don't see any alternative right now.

…

The next day the door bell rings just as Elena and I are coming down the stairs. I frown over at Elena. She's still pretty upset over what happened with out birth mother or the icy eyed vamp as I prefer to call her. We went straight home after the grill and we've been holed up here ever since.

Elena moves to open the door, and on the other side of it is Bonnie. I smile gratefully. I hope to hell she's here to make up with us, that would make today suck a little less for sure.

"Hi, Bonnie"

Bonnie shifts uncomfortably and then says,

"Hey….I couldn't sleep last night. You're both obviously upset about something, and when I saw you yesterday I just walked away….that's not me….that can't be us. You two are my best friends, if you need me, I'm here for you. And I'm sorry I couldn't show you that yesterday."

Elena clenches her hands into tight fists. I reach down to clench one and intertwine out fingers. She seems unable to speak so I say,

"We met our birth mother yesterday"

Bonnie's eyes widen in shock and she says,

"Wow, was it….." her question trails off as Elena starts to cry.

Bonnie looks at me and I shrug helplessly. She then moves forward and pulls us both into a three way hug. Elena clings onto both of us and I hold two of the most important people in my life close. It's a relief to have Bonnie back as my friend. I need her, and so does Elena.

…..

So, now we have Bonnie back she looked up the 'device' thingy, and apparently Sin was right. It is a weapon against vampires. Why the hell would Isobel want that? Now, I'm all for her offering herself, but…it's so weird.

Vampires are _**so weird**_. WAAAAHHHHHHH!

Ok, whingy moment _**over**_.

Ready to be a mature adult now….or at least a semi-mature teenager.

Also, apparently, Jonathon Gilbert didn't actually invent shit, his 'inventions' were spelled by Emily, Bonnie ancestor, into working. It was her way of helping rid the town of vampires even though she'd pledged her loyalty to Katherine.

You, know, I thought I didn't like Emily, but the dead witch is starting to grow on me.

I'm at the Founders parade…thingy when Isobel shows up all vampy and….shit. I've run out of insults here people.

She did that thing vampires seem to enjoy doing, you know, scaring the crap out of me by just _**being there**_ when I turn around.

MESSAGE TO ALL VAMPIRES…STOP IT…..I'M RUNNING OUT OF PANTS.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Isobel.

"I'm your mother Ever, I want to be more involved in your life" Isobel replies with that annoying head tilt thing I'm beginning to dislike.

"Too bad. I don't want you in my life. I never have. Stay away from Elena too" I cross my arms.

"I understand that. You already have a lot of people that you care about. But I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right" Isobel looks over at Bonnie, "There's the witchy best friend, Bonnie, gonna stay away from that one" then Isobel eyes go to Jeremy, "And then there's the sad little brother", Isobel looks at Caroline "then there's obnoxious Caroline, I got all my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping"

Finally Isobel catches sight of Matt and she sighs,

"Oh, there's Matt, friend, ex, yappy's future ex, lots of connections there"

"Matt is Elena's ex" I say, and why I felt the need to point that out is a mystery to me. Isobel is creeping me out big time. I don't like her knowing about the people I love. I don't want her in my life at all, in any way.

Isobel smiles in obvious amusement but I have no idea why,

"Maybe technically. But the way he looks at you…there's definitely some secret feeling going on, whether they be past or present."

I frown, and I'm about to ask her what the hell she's talking about, but I then I realise she's sucking me in. Manipulating me, and I don't fucking like it.

"Matt's not involved in this" I say angrily.

"He's involved with you, isn't he" Isobel says.

I glare at her then,

"You shouldn't be here. Leave. Now" I snap, pissed off that she's here and fucking with my life.

"No" Isobel replies, "I have some friends here too, look" she points over at a man standing by Matt at the float. I do not like where this is going.

"His name's Frank. He's very handsome, and he's also quite handy, and he noticed that the axel was kinda rusted, which is very dangerous. So all you have to do is amply a little bit of pressure and-"

"NO!" I shout but it's too late.

Frank jumps into the float and it crashes down, trapping Matt's arm. He shouts in pain. I go to run over to him, but Isobel grabs my arm tight enough to hurt, stopping me from moving forward.

Tyler rushes forward and yells for people to help him lift the float, a few do, but it's Stefan's input that finally lifts the float off of Matt's arm.

"Why are you doing this?" I hiss at Isobel. Right now I actually hate her. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it.

"I'm trying to show you how easy it is for me to get to the people you care about" Isobel explains.

I turn my outragd glare on her,

"You're actually doing all this just to get Jonathon Gilbert's fucking invention? Are you kidding me?"

Isobel shrugs,

"Hand it over, and the fun stops"

I'm about ready to scream in frustration,

"I told you, Damon's not going to give it to me"

"And I think you underestimate how much Damon cares about you" Isobel's words make me pause for a moment. I narrow my eyes at her. How would she know how much Damon cares for me?

"He'll kill before he gives it up" I say though, not wanting her to know she hit a cord.

"Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy?"

My eyes widen and I look behind me where Jeremy was standing only moments before. He's gone. I turns back to Isobel, but she's gone.

"Jeremy!" I call out, "_**Jeremy**_!" But I can't see him anywhere. I start to panic, what has that bitch done with my brother.

I look over at Matt and end up meeting Stefan's eye. He immediately comes over to me.

"What's wrong?" he asks, worry clouding his eyes.

I shake my head,

"I think Isobel's taken Jeremy"

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"Where's the device?" Bonnie asks us.

"Damon has it" I answer, trying not to let the frantic note of worry enter my voice. Since the moment I found out Jeremy was missing I've not been able to breathe properly. I want so badly to just go over there and get Jeremy myself, kill anyone who gets in my way.

But that would be far too risky, and I won't risk Jeremy's life, not for anything.

"He's going to be difficult to reason with" Stefan says.

I snort dismissively,

"Too fucking bad. He's giving it to us, end of story"

I can feel Ever's eyes on me and I look over at her. There is no judgement in her eyes, only curiosity. Obviously she's thinking back to when I didn't deny my feelings for Jeremy the night we broke up.

Breaking up with Ever just about killed me. I still love her, honestly I do, but it wasn't fair to hold us both back from what we really want. It's so very clear to me that Ever wants my brother, and it's even more clear to me that Damon wants her as well. I never thought I'd see my oldest brother truly love someone, Katherine was more of an obsession than love really, and I think he's finally come to realise that.

I'm not sure how to feel about Ever and Damon. It pisses me off to some degree, because…well, just because Ever is so important to me. Even though we aren't together, I still want to keep her safe and I also want her to be happy.

Damon has changed dramatically over the last few months, but he's still a loose cannon, he could really hurt her, and not just physically.

"I'll talk to him" Ever says firmly and I can see the determination in her eyes.

"He's not just going to hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires" I say.

Ever nods but then he eyes spark and I can tell she has an idea,

"What if it wasn't?" she looks over at Bonnie.

….

"Absolutely not" Damon says.

"Just hear me out" Ever begins.

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel, so she can give it to John so he can turn around and kill me" Damon protests.

I growl deep and threatening. Damon looks over at me and his jaw hardens. Things have been slightly strained with my brother since I broke up with Damon. I have to admit that part of it really is my fault. It's just that I'm not over being pissed with him yet.

I know that Ever had no bad intentions, but I can't say the same of my brother.

"I _**like**_ being a living-dead person"

"But it'll be useless. Bonnie can take it's power away" Ever argues stubbornly.

"I don't trust her" but even as he says the words I know there's no hear behind it. His eyes soften when he looks at Ever. You wouldn't notice it if you didn't know Damon well, I do, so I see his reaction to her.

It would be fascinating if Ever were any other girl.

"I can remove the original spell" Bonnie explains simply.

Ever raises her arms in a 'see, there you go' gesture and I say,

"They'll never know Damon. Just let Bonnie do her mighty ju ju thing, and then we can hand it over. Simple."

"No. No, we can get Jeremy back another way" Damon says, shaking his head.

I roll my eyes,

"Oh yeah, and how_** exactly**_ are we going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire, which means Jer could be dead within seconds"

Damon looks over at Bonnie and asks,

"Are you even up for this? No offence, you're no Emily Bennett"

"I've been practicing" Bonnie says.

"It's not piano lessons honey"

Bonnie stands up straight and asks,

"What's your favourite book?"

Damon looks at her in confusion,

"What?"

"Name a book, any book" Bonnie says.

Damon thinks about it for a moment but then Ever says,

"Pride & Prejudice"

Damon's eyes lock with Ever, and the tension in the room goes up about a million notches, they share an amused look, and I realise I'm watching them share a private joke. Ever and Damon have private looks and inside jokes now? How did I not notice how close they'd become?

Actually, I know the answer to that, and he's the reason we're doing all this.

Bonnie then goes on to wow her audience by making the book fly off the book shelf at Damon without even touching it or knowing where it is. Well, I'm impressed.

"We're doing this Damon, and we're doing it my way" Ever says, her voice holding a note of steel to it.

I wouldn't argue with Ever when she uses that tone. You'd likely get a bat to the face if you did.

Ever moves forward until she is standing right in front of Damon, she looks up at him,

"Now give me the device"

"You can trust me Day, you know you can" Ever all but whispers. Again I see another look pass between them. It's discreetly intimate and the intensity of it almost knocks me right over.

Damon is looking right into Ever's eyes and suddenly he looks more conflicted than I've seen him in a long time. A moment later Damon nods slowly and takes out the invention. Ever holds out her hand and he places it in her palm carefully.

I notice that Damon lets his hand brush Ever's as he lets it drop, and I also notice Ever's reaction. She shivers at the contact, and I clearly see longing and desire come alive in both their gazes as they continue to look at each other.

**Ever's P.O.V**

"Where's the device?" Isobel asks me and Elena.

We came to meet her in the town square, it's deserted, which is lucky for us. If lucky is really the right word for this situation. Bonnie did the spell, it was super creepy, I'm still not good with all the witchy stuff. For some reason it still gets to me in a way that the vampy stuff doesn't.

"Where's our brother?" Elena asks instead of answering Isobel's question.

"This isn't a negotiation" Isobel says coldly, "Where's the invention?"

"_**Where's. Our. Brother?" **_I say, trying to keep my voice as hard and firm as possible. No way am I letting this bitch screw with me or Elena.

Isobel smiles slightly,

"Do you really think that I came alone?"

I look behind me and see two damn good looking tall people standing there looking…tall. Very tall. Obscenely tall…not the time brain.

I turn back to Isobel and say,

"Do you really think that we came alone?"

I gesture over Isobel' shoulder as Sin, Damon and Stefan come into view.

Isobel rolls her eyes,

"For god's sakes, call home"

"What?"

"Call home and ask for Jeremy" Isobel says.

Elena takes out her phone and does as Isobel says. After a few moments Elena nods at me and I sag in relief. I then nod over at Sin, who in turn also looks like the whole world has just been taken off his shoulders.

I see it now. I see how much I've missed whilst getting so wrapped up in Damon, and Stefan. Sinbad has deep feelings for my brother….and….it doesn't bother me. At least, not as much as it should. Now all I can think about is if my brother feels the same. I've never actually thought Jeremy was gay, he was with Vicki but….hell anything is possible with Sin. I can't imagine anyone, gay or straight, not falling for him.

"You were never gonna hurt him" Elena says to Isobel.

Isobel arches an eyebrow,

"No. I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeemable qualities in me. I don't have any"

Ahmen to that.

Elena shakes her head,

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know he was going to give it to Ever?"

Ah, bad question twin. Abort, abort.

Isobel tilts her head and answers,

"Because he's in love with her"

My eyes instantly go to Damon. He meets my gaze, and even though I know everyone is staring at me right now, it still feels like Damon and I are the only two people in existence. I try to read Damon's eyes, and I'm pretty sure he's trying to do the same to me.

My attention snaps back to Isobel when she holds her hand out to me. I frown at it for a second before stepping forward and slapping the 'device' into her hand. I meet her gaze and snap,

"Thank you"

Isobel asks,

"For what?"

I laugh darkly,

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly in tact. I was worried that if I met you I might start to associate you with the word mother more than the woman who raised me. But, obviously, I shouldn't have bothered worrying at all"

"Good bye Ever. Elena" Isobel looks at us each in turn for a long moment, but her gaze lands on me when she says,

"As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart, she got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine"

I shake my head, and whisper,

"Sinbad and I are not together anymore"

Isobel smiles and says,

"I know. Sinbad would never fall for his brother's girl, and he definitely wouldn't fight with them over one. Sinbad wasn't the two Salvatore's I meant"

I freeze, my eyes going to Elena, who is frowning in confusion. I look over at first Damon, then Stefan, and the look in his eyes….I have no idea what to make of it, and I don't know if I even want to know. Damon and Stefan then look at each other and the tension between them is almost suffocating.

Isobel walks away then, but I barely notice because I suddenly feel so damn tired. Stefan moves towards us and Elena meets him half way. He pulls her into an embrace. I look around for Sin, but he's gone, probably to check on Jeremy.

When my eyes fall on Damon I see that his eyes are asking for permission. I nod in a silent yes and Damon strides forward until he is only a few feet away from me. Then he practically yanks me into a protective embrace.

All I can think as he holds me close and strokes my hair gently is that there is no place on earth I'd rather be at this moment than right here. With Damon. In his arms. Every bad thing seems to melt away, and I hope like hell Damon will always catch me when I fall.

_**Special shout out to-**__**sadtenshi**__**, **__**Charmedgrays**__** , **__**fictionfairy1**__** and **__**K.O.S.N**__**.-Love you people for your reviews, keep writing them because they really do inspire me to write more and update quickly. Xxx**_

_**K.O.S.N**__**-It means so much to me that you like my story, it gives me that happy buzzing feeling, please keep reviewing because your reviews are amazing! Xxx**_

_**fictionfairy1**__**-Yeah, I was going to do a big bust up between them, but in the end I didn't think that would suit their characters. Thanks so much for reviewing! Xxx**_

_**So, a lot of drama and snark in this. Please let me know what you think of everything. There was also a lot of tension going on between the characters and I hope that build suspense for the next chapter which is the season 1 FINALE!**_

_**Spoiler-Next time is the finale, so I have some big stuff planned. BIG DEVER SCENE. BIG JERBAD SCENE. AND ONE SCENE THAT PEOPLE WILL EITHER LOVE OR HATE. xxx**_


	34. Founder's Day

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

**Founders Day**

**SEASON 1 FINALE!**

**_This is the thirty-fourth chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then…..I'd be a happy fucking person obviously! xxx _**

**_Review please, thank you x _**

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

**"Damon, we need to talk" I say to my oldest brother. Having just gotten back from checking that Jeremy is really safe and unharmed, I've come home, with every intention of finally having it out with my brother.**

**Finding out that Jeremy was safe put a lot of things into perspective for me. Isobel was right about one thing, I would never fight with my brothers over a woman. Not because Ever doesn't matter enough to me, but because I don't want my relationship with either of my brothers to be like that.**

**I watched as Stefan and Damon tore each other apart both physically and emotionally. I hated it. I hated Katherine for doing that to them. I hated them for being weak enough to allow her to do it in the first place. I held a lot of resentment towards both of my brothers for a long time. They screwed everything up over a woman who wasn't even worth it.**

**But I slowly got over that, it took time though. I can accept this too, but not before Damon and I sort out a few things between us.**

**Damon turns to me and I see a wariness in his eyes. He's not sure what to expect from me, and I can't blame him for that, because before right now I wasn't sure how to react either. **

**"Oh, please, talk. Purge, brother"**

**I ignore his mocking tone because I know Damon well enough to understand that it's just a defence mechanism to keep me at arms length. **

**"I know, that you and Ever have become…close. You've become her good friend, and she has become your good friend in turn"**

**Damon nods slowly, and tilts his head to the side as if contemplating his answer,**

**"Yes, Ever is a good friend, a very good friend. In fact she may qualify as my only, friend"**

**"I believe that. You are very annoying" I reply conversationally.**

**That gets a smile out of Damon and he says,**

**"What is it you really want to say Sin? Spit it out."**

**I sigh heavily, unable to stop myself from feeling tired. Almost losing Jeremy has drained me emotionally. But this needs to be said. Damon needs to hear it and I need to say it. Otherwise things will just continue to spiral out of control, which will not end well for anyone involved.**

**I meet his gaze when I answer,**

**"You have feelings for Ever." It isn't a question, it is statement, and either way Damon does not deny it.**

**I continue,**

**"I know that you care for her deeply. I'm sorry it took me so long to fully realise that. I will not fight with you over this Damon. I can only hope your intentions are good, if not towards me, then at least towards Ever. She doesn't deserve to be messed with. I will not allow you to hurt her"**

**Damon's expression turns from subtle curiosity to full blown anger within seconds. His fists tighten at his sides, and he all but growls,**

**"It isn't your decision. I want her."**

**His words are simple, but they mean so much more. I can see it in his eyes, the fierceness of it hits me in the gut and again I wonder at what point did Ever become so important to my brother. Not that I don't understand what has my brother so captivated. Ever is undeniably special, she not like anyone I have ever met.**

**My jaw hardens,**

**"She was mine Damon"**

**Damon's eyes flash with a rage so bright that it's almost blinding, jealousy poures off my brother in waves. He shakes his head,**

**"Key word being 'was'. You gave her up baby brother. You have no right to keep Ever from me"**

**My anger depletes somewhat, because he's not wrong. I don't have any right to Ever anymore, not in that sense anyway. **

**"Ever is important to me Damon, she'll always be. And she'll always care for me too."**

**Damon's growl is low and almost threatening this time, and I have to stop myself from making this argument physical. Part of me is still pissed at him, and it's that part that is screaming at me to attack. But I'm not an idiot, I won't give Damon the satisfaction of getting to me, not about this. Not yet.**

**"But it isn't me she's in love with, I'm observant enough to know that much."**

**That seems to knock Damon back for six. Good. Maybe he'll be civil for five fucking minutes. Damon nods slowly, but that seems to be the only reply he's willing to give. **

**"You're in love with her" I say, again it isn't a question, it's a statement that I know with everything in me is true.**

**Damon meets my eyes, and instead of answering with actual words he lets me see it. He lets me see how true that statement really is. I nod once,**

**"Good. As long as treat her the way she deserves to be treated, then we won't have a problem. But I mean it Damon. You hurt Ever, and it's not just me you'll have to deal with."**

**Then before Damon can say anything I step forward and punch my brother in the face. I do it hard enough that Damon is sent flying into the opposite wall. I vamp speed after him and wrap my hand around his neck, pinning him to that wall. I lean in close and say harshly,**

**"That, was for making my girlfriend fall in love with you. And there will be a lot more than that coming your way if you ever fucking hurt her. Damon tell me you understand, because after this I want things to be sorted. I don't hate you, you don't hate me, we go back to normal, yeah. Just say you understand"**

**Damon glares at me for a moment, but then his expression clears and he shoves me away from him,**

**"Yes, I understand baby brother" and I can tell he means it.**

**But then Damon moves fast and slams me up against the same wall, hard. He gets right in my face when he growls,**

**"But know this brother, if you ever fucking touch her again, I will rip your heart out. She's not yours anymore, and she never will be again. Now tell me _you_ understand"**

**I narrow my eyes, but I can tell he needs this. He needs to know that I won't go back to Ever. And this is the truth of my brother's insecurity, he still thinks she'll choose me over him. Katherine fucked him up worse than even I thought if that's the case.**

**But this is hardly the time for us to have a brotherly heart to heart about that, so all I do is nod. Damon immediately releases me and we stare at each other for a good few seconds before Damon turns away and pours us both a drink. He holds one out to me and I see it for what it truly is, an offering, one that if I choose to accept it will wipe everything away and allow us to move forward as brothers, not enemies. **

**I take the drink. A deal has been ceiled between us. I can only hope neither of us regrets it…...**

* * *

I think back over what happened between Damon and me last night. It was necessary and I am glad we talked everything out. This morning things between us were a lot smoother than they have been for a while, most of the animosity is gone and I'm grateful for that.

"Are you going to this Founders day….thingy?" I ask Jeremy. We're in his room, Elena and Ever left not long ago looking so much like Katherine with those big dresses on that it creeped me the fuck out. I have no idea how Damon and Stefan are going to react, probably have a vampire version of a heart attack.

Jeremy shrugs,

"Probably. Elena wants me to be there, and so does Jenna"

I'm led on his bed and Jeremy has his head resting on my stomach. My hand finds its way into Jeremy hair, and I brush through the surprisingly silky brown strands gently as I say,

"Not Ever?"

Jeremy snorts out a laugh and somehow leans even more into my touch, a satisfying feeling grows in my stomach.

"Nah, she shouted for me to 'run, run for your life Jeremy, before they capture you and dress you up in ridiculous clothing. Run little brother, run'"

I laugh loudly,

"That definitely sounds like Ever"

Jeremy tenses suddenly and I frown at him, waiting for whatever it is playing on Jer's mind. I can tell he's been working his way up to saying something, but I'm not sure what it might be. Eventually he asks in an almost inaudible whisper,

"Do you miss my sister?"

My frown deepens, I'm not sure exactly what he means,

"I see Ever practically every day, so it would be difficult to miss her Jer"

Jeremy sits up and my fingers slide out of his hair, I only barely suppress the urge to pull him back against me. Keeping my hands to myself is almost impossible with Jeremy, but I've been trying my best not to lose my self control completely at least.

He looks down at me, those big brown eyes of his alight with a deep emotion that I cannot quite decipher.

"You know what I meant Sin"

It hits me then. I do understand, but I'm not willing to assume anything, not with Jer, so I say,

"No Jer, explain what you meant. Tell me."

Jeremy swallows hard and bites his lip, I can tell he's nervous,

"Do you miss being with my sister? Would you get back together with her if you could?" he asks in a rush.

It feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room at that point and I cannot look away from Jeremy's face. I have no idea what to make of the question, and the need to read into it is almost too much.

I sit up then, and we're sitting close enough together that our faces are only inches apart when I'm sat upright. Jeremy doesn't move away from me, his eyes are almost challenging. He wants to know, he really wants to know.

"I care a lot about your sister Jer, I always will. But, no, I don't want to get back together with her. We had good reasons for breaking up."

My thumb strokes across Jeremy's jaw and he shivers, something akin to desire lighting up his eyes.

"What reasons?" Jeremy asks me, he sounds a little breathless and for whatever reason I like that. I want him to be breathless and I want him to shiver in pleasure at my touch, even if he doesn't understand why yet.

I let my forehead press against his and reply steadily,

"Jer, you do things to me that no one else in the world has ever done. I feel you, all the time, even when you're not around. I've been alive for over a hundred and forty-five years Jeremy, and I can honestly tell you that there is no one on this earth who I have met in all that time who compares to you"

Jeremy is breathing hard and I can hear his heart pounding unbelievably fast. The urge to bite him, to taste the deliciously erotic blood that courses through his veins is almost overwhelming. I want it, fuck, I want it_** bad**_. Really fucking bad.

"I liked it" Jeremy whispers, a hitch in his voice.

I move my hand to the back of Jeremy's neck and grip the hair at the nape of his neck. I tug on his hair so that his head tilts back and he is baring his throat,

"You liked what baby?" the endearment just slips out, but Jeremy doesn't comment on it so I don't take it back.

My lips graze his throat and my fangs ache. I want to bite into his neck so much that it hurts. But I wait for his response.

"When you bit me. I liked it. I don't know why, but I like how strong you are, and how fierce you are when you feed. I like how you touch me when you lose control. It's confusing. I've never….I never thought about another…..I mean it's always been…girls. But you…..you're _**really**_ not a girl, you're not even a boy, you're a man…..and I like that. I don't understand it"

His words make me groan low and primal, the sound vibrates through my entire body and Jeremy shivers again in response. He's so responsive, and I fucking love that. But he's confused, and I don't want to take advantage of that. Ever would never forgive me if I did. She's trusted me with her brother, and I owe it to both of them to do this right. Or as right as I possibly can.

My tongue licks over Jeremy's neck all the way up to his jaw, he gasps wordlessly, and I nip at the skin there, careful not to break the skin. If I even get one drop of his blood on my tongue then I will well and truly lose it. I turn his head to the side, my hand still gripping his hair tight as I whisper into his ear,

"Oh, baby, I know. There's no rush. I want you, but I can wait, ok?"

Jeremy slowly slides his hand up to grip my thick bicep,

"_**Thank you Sin**_" he whispers.

**Ever's P.O.V**

"Ow, fuck a duck, this dress hurts. I am in pain right now. Serious pain" I look at Elena and she nods in agreement. I said the same thing to Jenna as she tightened my dress when we were at home.

"_**Suck it in baby" **_she'd said.

I'm actually starting to feel sorry for girls back then who had to wear this shit all the fucking time. In the words of Elizabeth Swan from Pirates of the Caribbean 'they must have learnt how not to breath'. You think I'm kidding, but I'm really not. It's pinchy too. I miss my ripped jeans and vest tops.

Elena is right beside me wearing a very similarly styled dress, although hers is gold and green, whilst mine is a mixture of red and blue. I do like the dress, it's not really my thing, but it does suit me in a weird way. I wonder for a moment if Elena and I look even more like Katherine than ever before. The thought is creepy so I push it away.

My twin gets called over by Carol, who's going around barking orders like this is the winter Olympics and not just Founder's Day in Mystic Falls. I continue my attempts to both walk **and** breath at the same time. It's fucking hard. Respect for women through the ages, seriously, if this is the kind of shit they had to put up with on a daily basis.

I turn a corner and when I look up I see Damon and Stefan staring openly at me. The shock on both their faces is almost funny. I aim a small flirty smile their way and give it a go at curtseying. I don't fall over, so I'm calling it a success.

I wait for them to come to me. No way am I walking anymore than I have to in this bloody thing. But they just keep staring. So eventually I have to gesture for them to come over. Stefan and Damon seem to snap back into reality at the same time, because suddenly they are moving towards me.

"Well hello Mr and Mr Salvatore. Nice outfits gentlemen" I arch an eyebrow teasingly and they both laugh. Damon and Stefan are both dressed in old fashioned clothing, and just as with me, it weirdly suits them.

Damon's eyes are burning with an intensity I can feel all the way to my very core. I try my best not to meet his gaze, because I know the moment I do I'll be lost. Damon held me last night, after Isobel left, for a very long time. It was difficult to let go of him, but Elena wanted me to go home with her, and I didn't know what else to do.

Everything with Damon is still so uncertain. But I aim to change that by the end of today. There's something different about Damon too, he seems more relaxed and comfortable. I wonder if anything has happened between him and Sin, because Sin seemed pretty happy too this morning. I hope they talked things out, that would make things a hell of a lot easier for all of us.

My eyes briefly flicker to meet Stefan's clear green eyes. I smile at him and he smiles back, our bond still buzzes happily between us. It's grounding in some ways, and even though it may sound strange, I'm glad it's there.

…

"Wait, John, is that even possible?" Elena exclaims in disbelief.

Ugh, looks like my theory might actually be right. Stefan and Damon seem to think the same thing I was beggining to suspect. Uncle John is our birth father. Double ugh.

Stefan shrugs,

"Well there's no proof, but he dated Isobel when he was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery"

I look over at Damon and he nods,

"It's pretty obvious when you think about it"

"Yeah, it kind of is. That's so suckish, I was hoping our birth father would be a rock star or something" I say in agreement.

Elena narrows her eyes at both of us,

"I'm glad you both find it amusing that a man we've never liked might actually be our biological father"

I make a face at her,

"He's already our uncle. It's not like we have to like him now just because he's moved up a peg on the relative roster. Plenty of people don't like their father's"

Damon points at himself,

"Example A" then he points at Stefan "Example B"

Stefan frowns at Damon,

"I didn't not like our father Damon"

Damon seems to consider this for a moment, but then replies,

"No, but you killed him, so that counts"

"That was an accident, it doesn't count Damon" Stefan argues.

Damon looks at me,

"Verdict?"

I bite my lip and give Stefan an apologetic look,

"It kinda of counts Stef. But that's ok, plenty of people have killed their fathers…..wait, that didn't come out right"

Damon chuckles under his breath and Stefan shakes his head, but I can see the amusement in his eyes, so I'll call that another win.

Elena sighs and looks at me,

"What are we meant to do? Just ask him outright?"

I mock frown at her and say,

"No Elena, don't be boring. We'll go on Jeremy Kyle and have DNA tests done"

Elena rolls her eyes,

"Really, that's your idea"

I shrug,

"It's the only idea that makes any logical sense"

"Well, obviously" Elena couldn't get any more sarcasm into those two words even if she tried.

….

"Matt, hide your broken arm, its not era appropriate" Caroline says frantically.

I went in search of Bonnie to thank her again for what she did by taking the invention's power away, I know that must have gone against her instincts, so it means a lot to me that she did it anyway.

But instead I stumbled upon Caroline, who then roped me into taking pictures of her and Matt.

"Yeah Matt, get your head out of your ass. People didn't get broken arms back then, _**God**_, you're so historically stunted. I don't know why I even _**talk**_ to you" I say with a playful smirk.

Caroline rolls her eyes good naturedly. She seems to be less pissed with me lately, which is good because I didn't like the rift that was building between us. Matt just shakes his head and smiles at me before moving so that his cast is hidden.

I take a few pictures of them together and then Caroline says,

"Ok, I want a picture with Ever now"

Tyler comes up beside me and says,

"Here, I'll take it" I hand over the camera.

The tension between Matt and Tyler is still going strong.

"I'll be on the float" Matt says and moves away from us.

I catch his eye and he smiles apologetically at me, I nod in understanding. Tyler scoffs, as if he has any right to be annoyed. Tyler looks at me,

"I've said I'm sorry"

I hit him over the head,

"You made out with his_** mom. **_And then you beat him up you assface, it's going to take more than sorry this time Ty. You big idiot."

Tyler sighs heavily and asks,

"Well, what can I do? He hasn't been this mad since…"

I frown up at him,

"Since what?"

Tyler looks extremely uncomfortable,

"Since he found out I cheated on you. He was pissed at me for months"

"Good. So was I. You're a moron sometimes Ty, try thinking before you act, it might help"

Tyler nods,

"I know, I know. I am sorry for being a complete douche to you Ever, you didn't deserve it"

I roll my eyes,

"No, I bloody well didn't. But that's all in the past Ty, I've forgiven you, and so will Matt, you just have to prove to him that he can trust you not to screw him over all the damn time"

Tyler groans in frustration,

"How do I do that?" he asks desperately.

I smile slightly and reply,

"Work it out for yourself dummy, I'm sure you'll come up with something"

Tyler runs a hand through his hair and says,

"Could you help?"

I give him a long sigh,

"We'll see"

"Thanks Ever" Tyler says now smiling at me like an idiot, and I find myself smiling back.

"Shut up Ty" I say, but Tyler pulls me into a hug and I let him, despite everything, I'll always feel connected to Tyler in some way. Even if he is a big dummy.

…

Originally I asked Sinbad to stand with me on the float in the Founders day parade. But Sin suggested that maybe I should ask Damon when he came round this morning. So that's what I'm going to do.

I can't seem to find him, and we're meant to be going on soon. I think for a moment about skipping the whole damn parade altogether. But then I trip thanks to the pinchy torture dress. I can feel myself falling, but before I can hit the ground, arms are suddenly around my waist. Those strong arms help get my footing back, but they don't move from around me.

I look up into Damon's ridiculously handsome face and a grin spreads across my face,

"I was looking for you"

Damon's pale blue fire eyes connect with mine and he asks,

"Why's that? Want me to whisk you away before the parade starts? I'm sure I can find a horse around here somewhere"

I shake my head, my hands gripping his big biceps. I love how powerful and strong he is, even when he just holding me I can feel it coursing through his body. He could kill me in an instant if he wanted to with just his bare hands, which is why it amazes me that he can be so damn gentle sometimes. It says so much about Damon, those conflicting sides of his personality. Harsh and gentle, those two traits mixed together can be both fascinating and at times confusing.

"Actually, I was hoping you could stand up on the float with me. Be my handsome escort I mean" I reply carefully.

I really want him to say yes, but for the first time I'm actually worried he might not want to. Just because he has feelings for me and wants me, doesn't mean he actually wants to do normal stuff like this. He isn't Stefan after all, Damon has never expressed the need to have a normal life. In fact he might hate the very idea of it. Damon embraces the vampire side of himself, I know that much.

But as soon as the words leave my mouth Damon's face breaks out into a smile and he asks,

"Why not Sin?"

Damon knows why not, or at least I hope he does. I tilt my head slightly and reach up to stroke my thumb over Damon's jaw as I say,

"Sin's not the one I want on that float with me" I really hope he gets the double meaning to that. I don't just not want Sin on the float, I don't want him at all, not anymore. I want Damon. Finally being able to admit that to myself freely feels completely amazing.

I let Damon see that in my eyes, and his smile broadens. It makes my heart skip a few beats when he says,

"Then I would be honoured to stand with you Miss Gilbert"

"Why, thank you Mr Salvatore" I reply, and something flashes in Damon's eyes.

Damon slides a hand up my back and he pulls me closer, his gaze burns hot into me,

"You look beautiful Ever. But I think I prefer you in modern day clothes" he makes the words sound a lot more meaningful and for a moment I don't understand.

But then it clicks and I realise what he's really saying. Damon means that he wants me, not Katherine. My heart feels like it might burst out of my chest at that realisation. I tilt my head up and whisper,

"_**Kiss me Damon**_"

I've wanted him to do so for such a long time, and now we finally can. The moment feels right, and I want him to kiss me with a fierce longing I can barely control. Damon's eyes widen in surprise, but only for a moment.

Damon bends his head and within seconds his warm mouth is on mine. I swear fireworks start going off inside my body when his lips first touch mine. It's incredible and I can barely keep myself upright. Damon's hold on me gets tighter as I kiss him back. I reach up to twine my arms around his neck so that I can kiss him harder.

Damon's kiss become more insistent and I can feel the desire washing over both of us. He's been waiting for this just as long as I have. I can't help but wonder what the hell I was waiting for all this time. Nothing has ever felt this unbelievably wonderful, this powerful and overwhelming.

My emotions, as well as my physical reactions, consume me. _**Damon**_ consumes me completely, and I feel like I'm drowning and falling at the same time. But because it's Damon there is also that connection with his fierce protective nature that I love.

This kiss is saying so many things, but the main one is that Damon is claiming me and making it clear to me and everyone else, that I'm _**his**_. I try to let him know that I truly _**want**_ to be his, by kissing him back with complete abandon. In this moment, nothing else matters but me and Damon and everything we feel for each other being expressed in a kiss so devastatingly right that it makes every moment before it pale in comparison.

Damon's tongue licks over the seam of my lips, asking for entry. Something I would freely give him. Right now I think I'd give Damon anything he wanted, that's how far gone his kiss makes me feel. But before I can give into him completely I hear my name being called through the haze of absolute pleasure.

I pull away slightly from Damon and turn my head towards the sound, Damon does the same. It's Elena. My twin is staring at us like we've just captured a unicorn. Actually she's looking at us like we've just murdered her pet unicorn. I get the feeling that she isn't going to take me loving Damon very well.

Too bad twin. Even I know that loving Damon is risky as all hell, but if I don't take that chance then I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Our kiss just confirmed that fact for me. I'm in it now, and I have no intention of backing down just because Elena doesn't like Damon. She'll come around. Hopefully.

Damon groans and lets his head fall against my shoulder. I can't help but smile, it feels good to be able to touch him, and have him touch me in such intimate ways without feeling guilty about it.

"Are you sure you don't want to run?" Damon whispers against my hair.

I snort,

"Ha, I can't _**run**_ in this dress. I can barely _**move **_in the damn thing"

Damon chuckles darkly, which makes another shiver course through my body in response,

"I'll carry you" he offers suggestively.

I can't see his playful smirk, but I know it's there, and that knowledge makes my smile turn into a full sized grin,

"So very tempting Day, but I've been practising my waving for months now, and I want to show off my impressive skills"

Damon groans again, but this time it's more in amusement than anything else,

"Fine, I'll show off my standing still and pretending to have fun skills"

I laugh and lean back so that Damon raises his head. His eyes connect with mine as I say,

"Nah, you just have to stand there and look pretty"

"Are you saying I'm pretty?" Damon asks mock incredulously.

I arch an eyebrow,

"Oh, yeah, you're my dynamite arm candy Damon Salvatore and don't you forget it"

Then we're both laughing and the moment feels strangely….perfect.

…..

Later I'm at the Grill with Stefan, Elena and Damon. It's slightly awkward for numerous reasons, but right now I'm so damn happy that I don't care. Damon has barely stopped touching me since we first kissed and I honestly don't want him to.

When I see Matt coming out of the bathroom I remember what I said to Tyler and I excuse myself from Damon, he looks incredibly reluctant to let me go, but I kiss him on the jaw and whisper that I'll be back soon, which seems to placate him somewhat.

I give Tyler a meaningful look as I pass by him on my way to Matt. When Matt see's me he smiles wide and I smile in return,

"Hey Mattalan, I need to have a girly chat with ya"

Matt looks immediately apprehensive,

"About what?" he asks.

I bite my lip for a moment before answering,

"Tyler-"

Matt shakes his head,

"Ever, seriously, don't, I've heard it all from Caroline-"

I grip Matt's arm as he tries to move past me,

"Matt Donovan, you stay right here and listen to me damn it!"

Matt pauses at the steely edge to my tone and looks down into my face questioningly. I take a breath and then say,

"You know that I know first hand how much of a royal pain the ass Tyler can be, right?"

"Yeah I do know, that's why I don't understand how you could defend-"

"I'm not defending him Matty. He's an ass, but he is your best friend. Sometimes best friends screw up, and I know that doesn't make it better, and I'm not saying you should forgive him just like that. But, please, maybe give him a chance to prove that he can be a good friend. For you, because I know you miss him, just try and give him a shot at not being a complete dick. He needs you, you're the only one who he listens to" I stare up into Matt's eyes Salvatore style and I see the conflict in his gaze clearly.

But after a moment Matt heaves a heavy sigh and says,

"I'll think about it, that's as far as I'm willing to go"

I smile widely at him,

"That's all I ask Matty, you gorgeous humany thing you"

Matty rolls his eyes, but I can see the amusement on his face. Matt opens his arms and I let him pull me into a short hug. After that I let him get back to Caroline and as I pass by Tyler again I whisper,

"You've got one chance Ty, make it count"

Tyler nods in response and squeezes my hand in thanks. I wave him off and go back to where I really want to be; with Damon.

The moment I'm within touching range, Damon practically yanks me back to his side and kisses my shoulder. He growls under his breath and I look up at him with a smile. He arches an eyebrow,

"You really need to stop doing that"

"Doing what?" I ask.

Damon lowers his face closer to mine and replies,

"Letting other men touch you like that. I'm gonna end up ripping limbs off" there's an edge to his tone that has me believing he's not joking, as least not completely.

I'm not going to lie, a jealous Damon is pretty damn hot, but there's no way I can tell him that or he'll never let stop letting his jealousy show. I reach up without hesitation and kiss him hard, not caring one bit who's watching. The fireworks start up again inside me, but before I can get completely swept under I pull back and cup Damon's face in my hands, forcing him to meet my eyes,

"You're all I want Day. You asked for everything, and that's what I'm giving"

That seems to settle him slightly and he smiles down at me with a look I can only describe as loving.

"There's only you for me Ev's, you can have anything you want from me"

I return his smile and reply,

"I want everything"

Damon leans forward and brushes my lips with his,

"It's yours" he whispers, and my heart skips another few beats.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

I'm looking for Jeremy when Anna corners me.

"You're still around, seriously?"

But I catch the look on Anna's face and it makes me frown. She looks worried,

"What is it Anna?" I ask.

"There's something you need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight" Anna says.

My eyes widen,

"How do you know this?"

Anna sighs,

"I went to them. They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the founding families dead"

Oh, fuck. Jeremy. Ever. Elena. Shit!

"When is this supposed to happen?" I question Anna.

"When the fireworks start" she answers.

"John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them" I say almost absently.

Anna suddenly looks panicky,

"What? Then we can't be here"

I shake my head,

"It doesn't work, it's been deactivated"

"Well then a lot of people are going to die" Anna says.

"Where are they right now?" I ask.

"They're already here Sinbad"

Double fuck!

…..

The first thing I do is go to find Ric. He's by a table talking to a few of his students.

"Hey Ric" I call over to him.

Alaric looks up at me and frowns, noting the worry on my face most likely.

"Yeah"

"Come here" I gesture for him to follow me. I start walking and he falls into step beside me.

"You keep those nifty little vampy weapons in your car, right, please say you do"

Alaric nods,

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires and I've been informed by a little birdy that we might need a stake or two" I reply quickly, whilst also looking around and trying to spot any tomb vampires.

"Got it" Alaric says and he goes off to get them.

Excellent. Now on with the rest of this fucking insanity.

I see Damon, Ever, Elena and Stefan walking together laughing and looking like they're actually having a good time. Well, off to ruin it.

Ugh, I'm that guy. I am the event ruiner. Ah well, fuck life.

I also notice that Damon has his arm firmly placed around Ever's shoulders, and if the way they keep looking over at each other like they're the only two people in existence and doing those intimate little touchy moment things is any indication, then they've finally talked. Or fucked, one or the other. Either way, I'm kinda happy for them, even if it is still a bit weird to think that.

I rush over and explain quickly the situation. The first thing Elena and Ever say is 'we need to find Jeremy'.

"I'll go find him" I look at my brothers and say, "You two just get them out of here"

I don't wait for a response as I head off in the direction of the Grill. If ever there was a time to put my uncanny ability of finding Jeremy into good use, then it's now.

The moment I walk into the place I get the instant rush of feeling that Jeremy is close. I look over at the bar and then the pool tables, but he isn't there. I close my eyes and try to narrow down that feeling of connection. In moments I am moving towards the bathroom. Jeremy starts to come out and when he catches sight of me coming towards him, he smiles.

I grab hold of Jeremy's arm and I steer him back into the bathroom. First I check that the place is empty of tomb vampires, or anyone else really, and then I turn back to a confused looking Jer.

But before I can get a word out my head starts to burn from the inside. The pain is so intense that I fall to my knees. I can barely stop myself from yelling in pain and I grasp my head. It hurts so fucking bad I can barely breathe. I am dimly aware of Jeremy falling down beside me and wrapping his arms around my body, pulling me close.

"Sin, what's going on? Please, tell me, what's happening?" Jeremy sounds frantic, but I can't speak, or reassure him. All I can do is try my best not fucking scream from the pain in my head.

Suddenly just as the pain starts to dissipate slightly I'm being grabbed from behind by two deputies. I try to fight them off, but I'm too weak. They start dragging me out and all I can concentrate on is Jeremy yelling for them to let me go. I see the deputies holding Jeremy back as he tries to come after me, still shouting for them to let me the fuck go.

**Ever's P.O.V**

"What's going on?" Elena says. Something I'd really like to know as well damn it.

Damon told Stefan to get Elena and me out of here. He went to find John, I tried to get him to stay, but he just kissed me long and hard for a few agonising moments before taking off. I shouted after him, but he was already gone. The crazy bastard.

Stefan was still trying to convince me to leave when he dropped down onto the pavement grasping his head. I dropped down next to him and so did Elena. Suddenly Alaric came out of nowhere and sent a deputy away who'd been coming towards us.

What the actual fuck is going on around here?

Alaric helps me and Elena get Stefan out of sight. Through our bond I can feel echoes of the pain Stefan is in right now, and I am superemely pissed off. And upset. I don't like Stefan being hurt, our bond can feel that sorrow and it makes it ten times worse. I cup Stefan's face in my hands and through our bond I somehow try to take some of the pain away, or at least give him some of my strength. I think it works because he looks up into my eyes and they're clear, aware, instead of being rolled back into his head. He gets up slowly, Elena and me helping him.

"We don't know what happened, he just dropped" I say to Alaric.

"Yeah, he's not the only one. Cops have gotten everyone who's gone down, they're injecting them with vervain" Alaric says, and suddenly it clicks.

"They're rounding up the vampires" I gasp, "_**Damon!**_"

My heart speeds to a pounding rhythm and before I can even blink twice I'm running in the direction I saw Damon go only minutes before. All I can think about is finding him. If they've hurt him then….no, I can't even contemplate that possibility. Not now, not when everything was so amazing between us. This isn't right, I can't lose him. I can't. I _**won't**_.

I run into Jeremy, and he grasps hold of me tightly. I see the same frantic worry in his eyes that I know is in mine.

"They've got him, Ever, what's going on. He went down in pain and then they just took him"

"Who, Damon?" I ask, my heart squeezing inside my chest.

Jeremy shakes his head,

"Sinbad"

Oh fuck, my stomach plummets. They've got Damon _**and**_ Sinbad. Two people I can't stand to lose. Two people I love. Fuck.

"The council used a device to reveal all the vampires in town. They've taken them to….they're gonna kill them Jer"

My little brother's face pales, and a sick feeling spreads inside of me.

"Come on, we have to find them" I say to Jer. I don't even try to tell him to leave, I know that he won't, not if Sin is in danger.

I see John and make a beeline for him, Jeremy is right beside me,

"Where's Damon and Sinbad?" I all but shout at him.

He regards me and Jeremy for a moment before saying,

"With the rest of the tomb vampires, where they should be. It's over for them."

I just about stop myself from kicking his ass. Jeremy isn't quite as restrained and he goes for John with a barely concealed growl. I hold him back, even though I really don't want to.

I shake my head,

"You're fucking crazy. Tell us where they are!"

John narrow his eyes at us,

"For what, doing what should have been done a hundred and forty-five years ago? This is the right thing Ever"

Jeremy wrenches away from my grasp and punches John in the face. If this wasn't such an awful moment for me, then I'd so be jumping up and down with happiness right now at the sight of John being punched out.

Jeremy kneels down beside a moaning John and grasps him by the shirt colour,

"Where the fuck are they?" Jeremy's tone is deadly quiet. I've never seen this side of Jeremy before, but in this context, I'm liking it. John responds to the threat in Jeremy's voice,

"They're in the basement"

I gasp,

"I know where they are Jer"

Jeremy looks round at me and shoves John away from him. I grab hold of Jeremy's arm and he falls into step beside me as I run faster than I ever have before to where I know Sinbad and Damon are.

I go round to the side of the building where I know there's a back exit. I slam the door open and am about to run inside when Bonnie comes out of nowhere shouting,

"No, Ever don't"

Jeremy runs on ahead of me and I try to go after him but Bonnie grabs hold of my arm,

"You can't go in there"

I shake my head,

"Damon's in there Bonnie! I have to"

Bonnie shakes her head,

"Please, don't. I'm sorry I lied to you"

I push Bonnie away,

"I don't care about that right now Bonnie. I just want to get Damon and Sinbad out"

"Why do you want to save Damon, I understand Sinbad, but why Damon?" Bonnie asks in confusion.

I stare back at her, my eyes burning with unshed tears,

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

I yank my arm out of her grasp and run inside after Jeremy. I catch up to Jeremy when he's at the door. As I reach him Jeremy opens the door to the basement and a wave of heat hits us both. I gasp, the fire is already pretty strong. But then suddenly the fire on the stairs goes down, making it at least semi safe to go down them.

Bonnie. Thank God for the mighty ju ju!

Jeremy and I don't waste any time. We both bolt down the stairs. The moment I see Damon, I feel like I could collapse in relief. Sinbad is already helping Damon to his feet. He seems almost…..unaffected. Jeremy rushes over to Sinbad and practically tackles him to the ground.

I go to Damon and he tries to lift his head.

"Ever, get out of here" Damon manages to choke out.

"No fucking way, not unless you're coming with me" I say to him and I help Sin by looping Damon's other arm over my shoulder.

Sin has Jeremy plastered to his side and is whispering something into his ear. Jeremy is staring up at Sin as if he owns the fucking world, and in turn Sin is looking at Jeremy like he's the most important person in the entire universe. How the hell did I miss that?

"Let's go" Sin says and I nod in agreement. I've never agreed with a statement so much in my fucking life.

We get to the top of the stairs just as the fire rises up again with a vengeance. Stefan is suddenly in front of us, he'd been about to come down himself, I can see it in his eyes. He would have risked anything for his brothers, that's who Stefan is.

When we all get out of the building Damon pulls away from Sin and goes down to the ground and I fall down with him. Damon tries to breathe properly and I lay down beside him, gently running my fingers through his hair and making soothing sounds.

I almost lost him, and it takes every bit of my self restraint not to throw myself over Damon and hug him close. Damon looks up into my eyes and lifts his hand to stroke his thumb over my cheek. Damon's pale eyes are so full of love and concern as he looks up at me that my heart almost pounds right out of my chest.

I lower my head and press my lips to his. Even though Damon is still weak from the vervain, he kisses me back and slides his fingers into my hair, holding me and silently reassuring me with his caressing movements that he is alright.

…

"Ok, Damon, we'll meet you and Stefan at the hospital. Elena and me are just grabbing some stuff so we can stay over at yours tonight" I say into the phone.

Sinbad, Damon and Stefan are at the boarding house. Jeremy insisted on staying with Sin. Elena protested, but I stepped in and convinced Elena to let him, saying to her that I would explain later.

Damon and Stefan are meeting us at the hospital. Caroline, Matt and Tyler were in an accident. Matt and Tyler are ok, but Caroline collapsed apparently. I won't know much more until I get to the hospital.

"_**See you soon Ev's, be careful" **_

I smile at the open concern in his voice,

"No worries Day, the only vampires around now are you, Sin and Stefan, so unless any of you Salvatore's are planning on attacking, then I'll be fine"

I hang up then and speed up a little to catch up with Elena. She looks over at me and narrows her eyes curiously,

"You really are happy, aren't you?" she doesn't sound angry or irritated, my twin actually just seems like she genuinely wants to know.

I can't keep the stupid grin off my face as I look at her and answer honestly,

"Yes, I really, really am"

Elena sighs and she smiles softly,

"Then I'm happy for you, even if I think you dating Damon is _**insane-"**_

"_**Elena-"**_

"Alright, fine, I'll keep my opinions to myself" Elena placates, holding her hands up.

I roll my eyes and nudge her with my hip,

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see how long _**that**_ lasts evil twin of mine"

Elena laughs as we climb the porch steps.

"Are you sure you didn't leave your stuff somewhere else?" I ask her.

Elena shakes her head,

"No, I swear, someone must have taken my things"

I frown at her,

"Why the hell would someone take your stuff? It's not even good stuff"

Elena shrugs and then hits me lightly on the arm. I pretend to fall against the front door dramatically,

"Ahhh, she _**hit**_ me. The woman hit me! I've been BEATEN! Help, help, she's animal"

Elena starts laughing again,

"Ever, stop it, you insane person. I barely touched you"

I mock glare at her,

"Oh, I'm so telling Damon about this! He told me to be careful, I thought the Salvatore's were the only threat around here, but obviously I was _**wrong, **_you crazy twin beater!"

Elena just rolls her eyes and opens the front door. We're both still laughing as we go inside…..

_**Special shout out to-**__**Charmedgrays**__** and **__**K.O.S.N**__**.-Love you people for your reviews, keep writing them because they really do inspire me to write more and update quickly. Xxx**_

_**K.O.S.N**__**-I'm so sorry you're feeling down, I know how that feels, it's a pain in the ass, especially when you have stuff to do that requires enthusiasm. There's a lot of Dever in this chapter, so I hope it made you smile and helped with your mood ;) xxx**_

_**So….a shit load happened in this chapter. MAJOR development with Dever obviously. Another development with Jerbad. This is my longest chapter yet, and my best, I'd like to think. I worked so hard on this, and I hope you like it. **_

_**Will Dever stay together now that they've finally given in to their feelings? How about Jeremy, is he really gay, and how will he cope with his feelings for Sinbad? Why wasn't Sinbad effected by the vevain? **_

_**PLEASE, give me reviews folks. This is the season finale, so I really want some feedback. Should I continue with a season two?**_

_**Spoiler for next season (if you want one)-DEVER! (Dever sex;). Jeremy coming to terms with his feelings, and some major Jerbad moments. Getting to know more about Sinbad's past, Originals anyone? Also some surprising things that will link him to Jeremy. Katherine and Sinbad fights (I am so looking forward to writing those, they will be profoundly amusing I promise). Stever moments (we find out why they have a 'bond') and an event that will change everything! **_

_**Give me reviews pwople, I need to know if you want another season! Thank you all so much for reading, love you my peoples! xxx**_


	35. The Birthday-part 1

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

**The Birthday-part 1**

**_This is the thirty-fifth chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then I'd be kicking ass on the Grill pool tables! xxx _**

**_Review please, thank you x _**

**Ever's P.O.V**

Elena and I stop laughing abruptly when we hear a crash and a loud groan coming from the kitchen. Elena turns a startled gaze on me before rushing into the kitchen, I'm right behind her. The first thing I see is a bloody stake knife on the floor next to a collapsed John. Elena practically screams and runs over to John. I hand her a dish towel and take out my phone to call the paramedics.

Son of a pigeon's uncle! We'll be going to the hospital in an ambulance of our very own by the looks of things.

I look down at John, who is obviously in pain. Seems he's had his fingers chopped off. Either he's one hell of a clumsy fucker as well as a self righteous dick, or there's someone else running around with blood on their hands.

His eyes connect with mine for a moment and he gasps out,

"Behind you!"

I spin quickly, expecting to see a knife welding maniac behind me. But there's no one there when I turn around. I frown and carefully drop down to pick up the bloodied knife before standing back up again and moving off to check shit out.

Elena calls for me to come back, but I don't listen. Yes, I'm that girl in the horror movie who should have stayed out of the basement, shame on me. I'm usually the one shouting at that idiotic girl to leave the freakin' house.

As I move into the hallway I get the horribly eery feeling that I'm being watched. I walk slowly, the knife in my hand, ready to be used if need be. I am a professional ninja after all. This is not amateur hour here folks.

Suddenly I feel a rush off wind on my back and I instinctually turn around to face the threat. But again there is nobody there. The rush of wind happens again and I turn back around just in time to see the front door slam.

Vampire. It has to be. But…..the only vampires who have been invited in are the Salvatore's. This doesn't make any sense.

I run back into the kitchen. Elena is still on the floor keeping pressure on John's wound. I take my phone back out and quickly call the paramedics.

Just when I thought things were winding down. Damn.

…

The ambulance comes and takes John away. I call Damon as Elena drives us to the hospital. Damon and Stefan are on their way to the hospital too. I don't tell him about John, I figure he'll freak out less if I tell him when he can see I'm alright.

All I say is that we're on our way over now. I think Damon can tell something is wrong though because he asks if I'm alright. I tell him I am and then hang up before he can ask any more questions. I find it hard not to tell Damon everything, especially when he uses that soft caring voice I've come to really love.

"What do you think happened?" Elena asks me, she looks really worried, and I can't blame her. We've just been dosed with another load of 'what the actual fuck?'

Again.

I shrug,

"I think he slipped and cut his own fingers off, and is now trying to pretend someone else did it to save himself the embarrassment of admitting he can't be trusted with knives"

Elena rolls her eyes,

"This isn't funny Ever."

I scoff,

"Who's laughing? It's not your boyfriend who was almost roasted alive by John. Sorry if I'm not feeling that much sympathy. It's not like he's dead, he'll be fine. We can always find him a nice hook and he can be Captain Hook. A true Disney villain"

Even Elena can't hold in a burst of laughter at that one. I realise what I said then. Boyfriend. I just called Damon Salvatore my boyfriend. And I liked it.

When we get to the hospital, Elena and I don't waste any time in running towards Caroline's ward. I see Stefan first, and as soon as his eyes meet mine I feel a layer of calm come over me, our bond soothes my soul.

I look for Damon and I find him standing with Liz. He pulls the upset sheriff into a hug and then catches sight of me over her shoulder.

I nod once and smile tentatively, he smiles back with the same controlled enthusiasm. I'm trying hard not to grin at the sight of him, especially as Caroline could be seriously hurt. Elena and I go over to Stefan and the first thing we ask about is Caroline. He tells us what he's heard, which isn't actually much.

Matt is sitting with Bonnie on a few of the hospital seats. I look over at him and give Matt a sympathetic smile. He looks like hell. Things must really be wrong.

I go over to Bonnie, she stands up looking like she might actually cry,

"How bad is it really?" I ask, unsure if I actually want to know the answer.

"She might not make it" Bonnie barely manages to choke out. I feel my heart plummet, the thought of Caroline dying is inconceivable to me. She's so bouncy and vibrant, the world would be a duller place without her.

I pull Bonnie into a hug and look over her shoulder at Matt. Once Bonnie lets me go I sit down next to Matt and place a hand over his. He links our fingers and I squeeze his hand reassuringly,

"She'll be fine Matty, Caroline is strong. What actually happened anyway?" I ask him.

Matt looks over at me and explains the accident. I end up shaking my head in confusion. Why would Tyler freak out? It's obvious that the 'noise' he heard must have been the same one coming from the device that took down the vampires. But Tyler isn't a vampire. Damon told me that Mayor Lockwood was killed in the fire, they thought he was a vampire too.

What do the Lockwood's have to do with anything?

So many fucking questions and no one we can actually ask for the answers.

After a while I pull Bonnie aside and ask her,

"Is there anything you can do? Like a spell or something?"

Bonnie shakes her head and I feel my heart plummet even further.

"You don't know how, do you?" I hear Damon's voice from behind me. A moment later his hand is on my waist and I lean into the touch. It feels so good to have him close to me again.

"No, I don't" Bonnie answers stiffly, and I can tell it hurts her to have to admit that.

"No you don't, because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that" Damon says. I elbow him in the stomach and he frowns down at me.

"Helpful words Day, or none at all" I say firmly. For a moment Damon looks like he'll argue, but he must see the upset in my eyes, because he simply nods. I reach up and squeeze his arm in a silent thank you.

"Yeah, well I can take down a vampire. That spell was easy to learn", Bonnie snaps in irritation. I don't think Damon and Bonnie are going to be getting along anytime too. They're both so hot headed and stubborn. The two of them will probably end up driving me insane.

But Damon just looks down at me and says,

"Let me give Caroline some blood"

"No way" Elena comes up on my other side and glares at Damon. Ah, I thought we were past this whole animosity thing. Apparently not.

Damon sighs,

"I mean only enough to heal her. She'll be safe in the hospital, it'll be out of her system in a day"

Elena shakes her head vehemently,

"No, it's too risky"

"Do it" I say. Bonnie nods in agreement with me.

I look over at Elena,

"This is _**Caroline**_, we need to do everything we can to help her"

"We can't let her die" Bonnie adds, emotion filling her voice.

Elena looks like she still wants to argue, but I shake my head and she reluctantly backs down. I have no idea if this is the right choice, all I know is that I can't just sit around and do nothing whilst Caroline might be dying.

"Do it" Bonnie says, her eyes fixed on Damon.

Damon looks down at her and narrows his eyes,

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?"

Uh, nope, I can see that isn't going to happen. Stubborn, stubborn witchy best friend. Stupid, stupid vampire boyfriend. Why must I always be the voice of reason?

Ok, even I hear background laughter inside my own head in response to the ridiculousness of that question.

Bonnie smiles smugly,

"No"

Damon eyebrows furrow. If he actually expected Bonnie to say yes to that, then he's really off his rocker.

Bonnie continues,

"But you'll do it anyway. For Ever" her eyes dart to me and I shift uncomfortably for a moment.

I shake my head,

"Oooohhhh no. Don't either of you be pulling me into your witchy vs vampy battle of stubbornness"

Bonnie doesn't say anything, she just gives Damon another withering look and then walks away. I arch an eyebrow at Damon and he smirks down at me,

"I think she likes me" he drawls.

"Be careful, Day, or she'll set all her mighty ju ju-ness of your ass" I warn him, but that smirk of his gets to me and I smile up at him.

Elena makes a clearing her throat sound and I realise Damon and me have been staring openly at each other with big dummy smiles on our faces. I've never felt like this before, I've never been so swept up in someone that everything else fades away to nothing when we're together.

I look over at Elena and suddenly Stefan is right behind her.

"We need to tell you both something" I say, eyes flickering between the two oldest Salvatore brothers.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

I'm downstairs when Ever comes in. Jeremy is having a shower, he smells like smoke and I wanted him to get cleaned up if only so I could have time to think of exactly what I'll say when he gets out. Jeremy risked his fucking life by coming into that basement to save me. Him and Ever both.

Part of me feels elated that he cares so much, other parts of me want to shake him furiously for being so reckless. If Jeremy had died trying to save me, I would never have been able to forgive myself. The youngest Gilbert means more to me than he'll ever probably know.

I stand up from the sofa and look over at Ever. There's something off about her, but I can't quite put my finger on what that something is.

"Where's the rest of your foursome?" I ask her.

She looks over at me, and a small smile graces her lips. It sets off alarm bells inside my head. Eve never looks at me like that, even when we were together. Ever moves closer to me until we are only inches apart. She places a hand on my chest and moves it up slowly, seductively. Her eyes dance with a strange desire.

"They're at the hospital still, I came here to check on you and Jeremy. It's just us." Ever tilts her head to the side and then cups my cheek in her hand, caressing my jaw with her thumb, "I've missed you Sinbad, almost losing you in that fire made me realise I'd made a mistake in letting you go"

This is so not right.

"Ever, what number Salvatore am I"

This gets another seductive smirk out of her. She pushes up on her toes until her face is almost level with mine, our lips are only inches apart when she practically purrs,

"You're number one for me Sin, you always will be"

DING DING DING! WRONG ANSWER!

That's when she kisses me. The kiss is hard and insistent, her tongue delving into my mouth within seconds.

This is _**not **_Ever. And it definitely isn't Elena….which only leaves….ah, fuck.

Oh, fine, that bitch wants to play, then let's really play.

I grip the back of her head and kiss her punishingly. My tongue taking claim of her mouth as I yank her body close to mine. I lift her off the ground so she has to wrap her legs around me. I grind against her and she moans loudly into my mouth.

I vamp speed and slam her into the wall, my body covering hers completely as I continue to ravage her mouth, eliciting more moans and startled whimpers every few seconds. I hand slides up over her thigh and my fingers dig in hard when I reach her hip.

I tare my lips away from her mouth and tug on her hair so that her neck is exposed. I attack her neck and throat with fierce kisses and little bites. I suck on the skin at the hollow of her neck,

"Oh, _**Sinbad**_" she gasps between pleasurable groans.

Yep, that'll do it.

In seconds I have my hand wrapped around her throat and I've slammed her down onto the floor. My knees pin her arms as I lean in close and whisper,

"So kind of you to drop in…._**Katerina**_. Little Kitty Kat, bad move coming to me when I'm alone. **Very**. **Bad**. **Move**."

The bitch makes choking noises and I smile in satisfaction. I've been waiting to get my hands on her for over a hundred and forty-five years. I'm going to make her death so fucking painful that she'll fear me even in death. Oh yes, fucking with me whilst I'm alone was a very bad move indeed.

Unfortunately Damon, Ever, Elena and Stefan choose that moment to come in. I hear the door open and my grip on the bitch's throat doesn't loosen. She's struggling hard beneath me, and I know if I loosen even slightly she will bolt.

But then Jeremy comes in and he steals my attention for only about a second, which is all she needs to throw me off of her and vamp speed out. My brothers and the Gilbert twins come into the room only moments later, so I'm guessing she got past them.

Damn, fucking, damn.

I look between a confused looking Jeremy and the fearsome foursome in front of me. I get to my feet and Ever asks,

"What the hell is going on?"

I smile sweetly at her and say,

"The bitch is back"

…

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asks me as Stefan paces the room unsettlingly.

"I didn't give her much of chance to say anything, I was too busy having fun choking her" I say with a self satisfied smile.

We're all in the living room still. Ever and Elena are sat down on the sofa, with Jeremy sitting crossed legged in the big chair right next to them.

"It must have been her who attacked John" Elena says, the anger in her voice is unmistakable. Ever nods in agreement,

"Yeah, and worse than that, she got blood all over one of our best knives. AND the kitchen is a mess. I know she's a bitch, but none of you told me she was just plain rude."

Elena gives her sister a sardonic look and shakes her head. Jeremy chuckles slightly under his breath, and despite everything, my gaze goes straight to his face. Jeremy's eyes connect with mine and my gut starts to burn with the need to touch him. But I can't, not right now with everyone watching, Jeremy might not like it, and I couldn't stand it if he actually pushed me away.

"The woman certainly knows how to make an entrance" Damon mutters darkly. That takes my attention away from Jeremy for a few moments. This must be hard for my brother. After all that time he spent 'loving' her (cough cough obsessing over her cough cough), only to find out that she couldn't give a shit about him. Now she's here, back in our lives.

Oh joy unbounded.

"She pretended to be Ever" I say.

Ever's head snaps up, her eyes blazing with anger now,

"Did you fall for it?" she asks.

They all look at me and I shake my head,

"I asked her which number Salvatore I was, and she said number _**one**_"

Ever scoffs and makes a face,

"Well that's ridiculous. You are so obviously number three. You are the _**third**_ Salvatore brother. Ok, so now she's rude _**and**_ an idiot"

Damon moves closer to Ever and sits down next to her. He pulls Ever onto his lap and holds her close,

"Are you alright?" he asks, his voice is so tender and caring that I almost do a double take of my oldest brother. He's really gone off the deep end. Not that it's a bad thing, if it makes them both happy then I'm all for it. I just hope to hell that bitchzilla doesn't fuck it up.

Ever shakes her head,

"No, not really. I thought now that the tomb vampires were gone that things would be less….chaotic, at least for a little while"

"We all did" Stefan says with a long drawn out sigh, stopping mid pace to look over at Ever and Elena.

"Wait a minute, if Katherine attacked Uncle John then that means she can get into our house" Jeremy says, his eyes search out mine and I see the open concern on his face. I wish there was something I could do to take his worry away, but in this instance I think some extra caution is definitely needed.

"She must have been invited in. What are we going to do?" Elena says, her own voice filled with upset.

"Move" Damon suggests.

"Very helpful, thank you" Elena mutters, she sits back in the sofa and crosses her arms.

Damon shrugs,

"If Katherine wants you dead then there's zero you can do about it, you will be dead"

Ever frowns and looks over at me,

"Who is this 'Katherine' he is speaking of?" she asks, and I see the amusement in her eyes.

If there's one thing I will always love about Ever, it's her ability to make any situation funny. This girl could keep her sense of humour during a volcano eruption.

I smirk at her,

"I believe he is referring to bitchzilla"

Ever nods,

"Ahhhh, right, now I get it"

"Seriously what are we going to do?" Jeremy says.

Ever shrugs,

"We'll have to get her back on the boat to Jurassic Park, top sweet"

Damon barks out a laugh,

"Did you just make a Jurassic Park II reference?"

Ever winks at him,

"Hells to the yeah"

Damon smiles at Ever and kisses her cheek softly, Ever leans into the touch. Their hands link together, and I'm pretty sure they don't even realise they've done it. Jesus, it all seems so effortless with them. Who the fuck knew?

If I didn't think he'd punch me in the face, I'd call my brother….romantic or something. I don't even know how to process what I'm seeing right now.

"But you're not dead" I say, "So she must have other plans"

"Yeah, so we have to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process" Stefan says, aiming a pointed look my way.

OH, he did not just suggest I would provoke Kitty Kat. I'll hit the bitch in the face with her own ball of yarn.

Ok, maybe I see his point.

"What happened tonight when she pretended to be Ever?" Stefan asks.

I make a face and shift uncomfortably for a moment before saying,

"To risk another line of frowning from you all…..we…..kissed"

And that's all I'm willing to admit.

Every single one of their eyes widens in shock.

"You did _**what**_?" Damon practically growls.

"And you thought it was Ever?" Stefan asks incredulously.

Damon growls again, low and threatening. Fuck. Damon makes to get up, probably to attack me, but Ever places a hand over his chest, stopping him with a look. She says,

"But it wasn't me, Day, so it doesn't matter."

"Oh, it fucking matters" Damon snarls, pinning me with one the best death glares I've ever seen.

Jeremy seems to have gone completely still, staring at me open mouthed,

"Why the hell would you kiss her?" he asks, sounding hurt.

Now I feel like shit. At the time I didn't think me kissing her would affect Jeremy this much, I didn't think it would affect him at all actually. I was just so pissed off that she'd tried to mess with my head the way she had my brother's all those years ago.

I sigh heavily and meet Damon's eyes,

"I knew something was off even before she kissed me. After the first time I knew for sure, like I said, I asked her which number I was, I knew how Ever would answer"

It's Ever's turn to look at me in disbelief,

"You kissed her_** multiple**_ times? Why?"

I throw my hands up in the air,

"She was trying to fuck with me. I just returned the favour. Does it really matter? There are far more important things going on right now people"

Ever nods, there is a look in her eyes that says we will be talking about this later. Her gaze flickers to Jeremy meaningfully. I look away from Damon and over to Jer, he still seems extrememly upset, although he's hiding it well. The only reason I can see just how upset he is, is because I know Jeremy well enough to read his subtle movements and expressions that give away how he's feeling.

"We don't have time for this guys" Ever says looking between Damon and me. Damon still seems really pissed off, but he's holding back now for Ever's sake. I know the moment we're alone it'll be a whole different story.

"John must know something" Ever continues, she's still got her hand firmly placed over Damon's chest, obviously she can feel the anger coming from him as well.

"There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him" Elena agrees with her twin.

Damon makes a dismissive sound,

"She's Katherine. She _**loves **_to play games, and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's up to before she wants you to know"

Stefan shakes his head,

"No, Ever and Elena are right, John could know something through Isobel. Isobel was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to hospital and get him to talk"

Ohhhh, that sounds ominous.

"I've got a better idea" Damon drawls, "I'm just gonna ignore the bitch"

"I'm on Damon's team for this one" I say.

"Count me in for team 'ignore the bitch'" Ever says with a smile. She leans into Damon, and he immediately reacts by wrapping his arms around her.

"Will that work?" Elena asks.

Damon looks up briefly from Ever to say,

"If Katherine thinks she's being ignored, it'll lure her out. She'll make a move"

"Yeah, then what" Stefan asks, I can tell he is not comfortable with that plan.

"Stake her" Damon suggests.

"Rip her head off" I add with a smirk.

"Something poetic like that" Damon says with his own smirk.

**Ever's P.O.V**

As soon as we're alone in Damon's room he has me between his legs and led down on the bed. Neither of us is up or much tonight after everything that's happened, but just being near him like this makes my heart beat double time, if not triple. No one has ever set my blood alight the way Damon does, just by looking into my eyes he makes me want him.

Elena opted to go home, and Jeremy went with her. I could tell he was pointedly ignoring Sin. I could also tell it really upset Sin to have Jeremy pissed at him, then again he should have thought of that before he made out with bitchzilla. I'm really going to need to talk to him about that.

I wanted to stay with Damon, especially as there's something we need to talk seriously about. Our fingers are linked and I sit up slightly so that I can look up into Damon's face. He stares down at me and twists a curl around his finger before brushing it over my ear, stroking my face with the back of his hand.

"Damon, please don't fight with Sin"

Damon's pale blue eyes turn to steel, that little bit of grey in his iris flashes like lightening,

"He let her kiss him when he thought it could be you Ev's, I'm not ok with that"

I shake my head,

"Sin said he knew before-"

"No, he said he was pretty sure, he didn't _**know**_ until after the first kiss" Damon argues. I can see the anger in his eyes, but there is also something else. Something that breaks my heart.

"Do you think I would do that? Do you honestly think I would kiss him, after all the things I've said to you?" I ask, my voice rising with upset.

Damon swallows hard, and he cups my face in his hand, letting his thumb graze my cheek as he replies,

"I, no, I don't think you would hurt me like that…because….it _**would**_ hurt me Ever. I just don't know what the rules are with us"

I bite my lip for a moment, unsure of how to respond, but then I say,

"Damon, I called you my boyfriend today. In front of Elena. I liked calling you that. Do _**you**_ want me to call you my boyfriend, Damon?"

My heart squeezes in my chest. What if he says no? Fuck, I couldn't stand it if I'd read things wrong and he actually doesn't want me in that way.

Damon stares down at me for a while, his eyes burning into my mine with an intensity that still sends shock waves of awareness through my entire body. Suddenly he's flipping me over so that I'm pinned beneath his deliciously strong body. Damon wraps his hands around my wrists and raises my arms above my head, holding them there as his lips come crashing down over mine.

The kiss sears my core with a bolt of pure pleasure, his tongue demands entry to my mouth and I allow him inside without hesitation. This is a real kiss. A claiming kiss. I can feel the word coming even before he says it,

"_**Mine" **_Damon growls against my lips as he lets me take a few breaths. Even though his lips are no longer covering mine, I still can't breath, the intensity of his dominance stealing the oxygen from my lungs and making my head swim.

When I finally manage to get my breathing under some kind of control, our gazes lock and I say

"So, is that a yes?"

Damon smiles down at me, and it's a real smile this time, the one that makes my whole world spin on it's axis.

"You're mine now Ever Gilbert. So yes, call me your boyfriend, call me anything you want as long as you're mine, just mine"

I smile in response, my heart thudding like crazy from his words. I feel like I'm burning up from the inside, unable to deny how good it feels to hear that Damon truly does want me.

"I'm yours Day….you can call me your girlfriend if you like"

Damon laugh and nips at my bottom lip almost playfully,

"Alright. Girlfriend. Ever Gilbert, my girlfriend. I like that"

"Me too" I whisper.

I'm deliriously happy for a few long moments, but I remember what we were talking about.

"Damon, you know Sin isn't the problem here. Katherine is. She's trying to mess with your heads, don't let it get to you. Promise me you won't go after Sin all alpha male-like over me. Please."

Damon sighs heavily, he doesn't look happy about it, but he says,

"Fine. I'll try not to beat the shit out of my brother for even thinking about kissing you"

"Good" I reply with another smile. Glad we got that sorted out.

…

Despite the fact that I was on team 'ignore the bitch', it's me who ends up going to the hospital with Stefan. Elena promised she'd help out Carol Lockwood at the wake for Mayor Lockwood. See, that's what you get for doing nice things, you get thrown out of the loop. Sinbad is on Katherine duty, since she technically approached him first for whatever reason.

Damon is there too, sorting out council…stuff, I don't know, I'm not into the political side of all this. I'm just a simple teenage ninja doppelganger.

With a bat.

Good old batty bat. His name is Kevin…..

"Who's name is Kevin?" Stefan asks me as we walk through the hospital.

Damn it, I was speaking my insidey thoughts out loud again. They're inside thoughts for a reason.

"Uhhhh, that's my bat's name" I reply with a smile.

Stefan frowns in amusement,

"You named your bat….Kevin. Why?"

Only Stefan would hear something like that from me and actually ask the question 'why', instead of calling me insane. I have a secret suspicion that Stefan is actually insane, possibly even more so than me. I can't prove it yet, but we shall see…

"Yeah, after that kid in 'Home Alone'. He was badass" I say, winking at Stefan playfully.

Stefan smiles down at me in response,

"Fair enough Everlyna , fair enough"

I mock glare at him, he's taken to calling me that whenever we are alone. I kind of like it, or at least I like the way Stefan says it. Not that I would ever tell _**him**_ that.

"Yeah, yeah, make fun of my pain Dr. Steffy"

A woman walks past with a blood bag and Stefan doesn't even seem to notice. He's been a lot better lately. We still haven't told anyone what happened that night, and I really don't think we'll need to. He's not perfectly in control, but then, no vampire I've met is completely in control of their blood lust anyway. So maybe it's normal. I can't believe I'm actually describing any of that as normal.

"Ready for this?" Stefan asks right outside John's room.

"Meeeeehhhh" I make a face at Stefan and he cracks another smile.

I walk into the room, Stefan following right behind me. We stop by the bed, I feel a little awkward, Elena would have been way better at this.

"Uh, yo, John"

Yo? Brain, seriously, just go jump off a cliff, that was bad even for you.

John's eyes fly open and he makes a grab for his nurse beeper thingy. Stefan stops him though and I say,

"I'm Ever, John, not bichzilla-eh-Katherine"

"Nice_** save**_ Everlyna" Stefan says to me.

I hit him lightly on the arm and mock whisper,

"Shhhhh, there are sick people here Steffy, this is no time for joking around. As a doctor, I expect you to know these things"

We both turn back to a bewildered looking John. You'd think him almost bleeding to death would make me not dislike him as much. It doesn't. I still see him as the man who's been lying to Elena and me our whole lives, and even worse as the man who almost got all three of the Salvatore brothers killed. Because he's a dick. Even if he thought he was doing the right thing, he's still a dick.

"We know Katherine did this to you" Stefan says.

"And we need to know why" I add.

"Where is she?" John asks.

"You tell us" Stefan crosses his arms, which makes him look kinda badass himself whilst only wearing that thin blue t-shirt. The Salvatore's really are three sexy mother frakers.

"I don't know" John replies.

Well, _**that**_, is not at all useful.

John tries to get up then, but Stefan presses him back down with just a hand to his chest,

"You're a little too weak to play the tough guy, why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions"

Yeah Dr. Steffy, you tell him.

Stefan looks over at me. Oh, shit, I'm meant to be the one asking the questions. I reach into my pocket and take out the life ring thingy, and place it in John's hand,

"John, tell us why she's here? What does the good looking bitch want?"

John doesn't answer me, and after a few long moments Stefan says,

"She'll try again. We can't help you if you don't confide in us"

Ooooh, nice try Dr. Steffy.

John scoffs,

"In _**you**_?"

I clench my hands into fists, I've had enough of his shit.

"In your daughter then" Stefan says, looking over at me.

Ack, he just called me John's daughter. That's practically an insult.

John looks up in disgust at Stefan,

"My daughter should have driven a stake through your heart by now"

He did_** not**_ just say that.

"I never spoke with Katherine directly, she never trusted me" John says.

"Oh, I wonder why?" I snark in annoyance.

John looks between Stefan and me,

"So, either kill me, or get out" John's gaze lands on Stefan "Because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughter"

I glare down at him,

"You see the world with such hatred John. Stefan is a good man, whether you believe that or not is irrelevant. And I trust _**him**_ more than I will_** ever**_ trust you"

I walk out then, unable to bare one more second of his judgement over the people I care about. I go to check on Caroline. She seems to be back to her bubbly self and I'm glad about that. I text Stefan to meet my by the entrance to the hospital, and he's there waiting for me when I arrive.

We walk out together and I turn to him,

"Hey, we just have to swing by home to pick up Jeremy and Jenna, so we can go to the Lockwood's."

Stefan nods, but I can see the tension in his shoulders. I reach out and stop him by wrapping my hand around his wrist.

"How did you leave it in there with Sir dickhead?" I ask him.

Stefan looks down at me,

"I, uh, asked him to leave town"

Hmmmmmmmm. If Stefan's 'asking' is anything like Damon's and Sinbad's then…..

A smile spreads over my face,

"Asked? You threatened him. Excellent work Dr. Steffy, I am very impressed"

Stefan nods slowly, he eyes meeting mine as he says,

"Yeah, I threatened him"

That's kind of hot. Fuck, again, why am I attracted to the psycho side of all the Salvatore brothers?

Bad, brain, bad.

"Good. I want him gone Stefan. I know it probably sounds nasty, but I don't want him in my life, and I definitely don't want him in Elena or Jeremy's." I reply firmly, and I mean every word of it.

"I know, I know" Stefan says. It's then that I realise I'm still holding onto his wrist. Stefan notices too, but instead of either of us pulling away, Stefan tugs me into a tight embrace. I wrap my arms around his neck, and Stefan holds me close. For a long time I bask in the warmth and safety of Stefan's embrace. Our bond buzzes even louder with pure contentment, and it helps us both shrug off the tension we've been feeling since we found out Katherine is in town.

"What now?" I ask Stefan.

We pull apart and Stefan looks down into my eyes again,

"Now, I need to talk to my brothers"

"Please don't fight with them. Or actually, please don't let _**them**_ fight. It's not worth it. Katherine just wants to mess with you guys. You're better than that Stefan, all three of you are" I say, my hand on Stefan's chest, one of his arms still around my waist.

Stefan seems to be searching my eyes for a moment and I let him. I allow our bond to flow freely so that he can see exactly how I'm feeling right now. Stefan seems to unlock something within himself because suddenly I can feel him too. I can feel his emotions running through both of us. It's so intense that for a few long moments I forget to breathe.

But then Stefan snaps us both back into reality by saying,

"Alright, I'll be the better man" he says it with a twinge of bitter amusement, and that makes me frown up at him.

"You are the better man Stefan. Don't let what John said impact on you at all. He's a dick who has no idea what he's talking about. He doesn't know you the way I do. You're one of the best people I know, please believe that, believe _**me**_" I smile encouragingly at him, allowing him to feel how much I mean it through our bond.

Finally Stefan smiles, a real smile that lights up his whole face, and he says,

"I believe in you Everlyna Gilbert. There is no one on this earth like you, believe _**me**_ when I say that"

"Deal" I agree with another smile that we both share.

…

_**Worked until three in the morning on this, so sorry for any mistakes, I'll come back and correct them after I've slept for the next twelve hours ;) x**_

_**Special shout out to-**__**Charmedgrays**__**, **__**fictionfairy1**__**, **__**ZahraAhmedxx**__** , **__**0809m**__** and **__**K.O.S.N**__**.-Love you people for your reviews, keep writing them because they really do inspire me to write more and update quickly. LOVE YOU! And your amazing reviews! Xxx**_

_**ZahraAhmedxx**__**-This is the first review I've had from you and I loved it, thanks so much. Please keep them coming because it means a lot to me xxx**_

_**K.O.S.N**__**-I decided to write a season two, thanks to yours and a few others reviews. There was a big Dever scene in here, and Kabad…..interesting Kabad ;). Also Stever, which I know you like xxx Hope you enjoyed the first chapter in season 2. x**_

_**So, in this chapter we had, DEVER, STEVER and even a little KABAD! Please give me your thoughts on anything that happened in this chapter, or just on the characters or the story in general, I really, really, love to hear from you xxx**_

_**Thank you so much for reading! Xxx Review please! xxx**_


	36. The Birthday-part 2

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

**The Birthday-part 2**

**_This is the thirty-sixth chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then Jeremy and I would be having cosy chats about everything! xxx_**

**_Review please, thank you x _**

**Ever's P.O.V**

As Stefan helps Jenna shift a few things into the car for the wake, I go to find Jeremy. We need to have a talk. I don't know if he'll open up to me or not, especially about this, but I want him to know he can talk to me about it if he wants to.

Jeremy is in the kitchen sitting at the table. I go and sit down next to him, he looks up at me and for a moment we just stare at each other. It looks like Jeremy's picked up the Salvatore staring thing as well.

But after a few long moments I say,

"Jer, you know, Sin didn't mean to hurt you when he kissed bitchzilla. It's just that she caused a lot of problems for him and his brothers. He blames her for destroying his family, and rightly so, because she pretty much did"

Jeremy bites his lip, he seems to be thinking over what I said carefully.

"I do get that. I know he's still kind of messed up about it. I just….I don't understand why it bothers me so much"

_**I do, I do**_, I have to refrain from saying. Because the truth is only Jeremy really knows how he feels for Sin. I reach over and place my hand on Jeremy's,

"Jer, I wouldn't be angry if you did care about Sin being with other people"

Jeremy immediately seems to balk and I worry for a moment that I've pushed too far. But then Jeremy settles back down and tilts his head to the side.

"It's so confusing Ever. I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose…."

I shake my head and squeeze Jeremy's hand,

"I know that Jer. I didn't fall for Damon on purpose, I would have to be pretty insane if I had"

Jeremy laughs and so do I. Jeremy looks up into my face, his expression turning serious,

"Yeah, that would be crazy…but you have….I mean….you're with Damon now, right" Jeremy frowns, he seems unsure of himself and that makes my heart clench slightly. This must be really difficult for him. It took me long enough to accept that I had deep feelings for Damon. For Jeremy to accept that he has feelings for Sin must be almost twice as hard.

I nod,

"Yeah, I'm with Damon now. Sin and I both realised that we weren't right for each other. Jer, just give Sin a chance to explain ok. You can trust him, I do"

Jeremy sighs heavily and I can see the conflict in his eyes,

"If I did….if there was a part of me that has feelings for him…..would you hate me?"

I can't believe he could ever think I would hate him. I shake my head vehemently,

"No way Jer, I do not hate you, and I never will. No matter what, you're still my brother and I'll support you, whatever you decide. Sin….I can tell he cares about you a lot Jer, and there aren't many people in Sinbad's life, past or present, that he trusts. But he trusts you, I know that much, and that means a lot"

Jeremy actually smiles at that,

"I don't understand it Ever, but I can't lose him. He's the one thing that's kept me sane for the last few months. Part of me wants to give in to it. But…."

I frown and lean forward a bit,

"But what?"

Jeremy meets my eyes, and there is so much emotion in _**his**_ that I almost fall out of my chair. He takes a deep breath and says,

"I don't know what that means, or how I should handle it. I've never felt like this before, not for anyone, not even….not even Vicki. But I've never been attracted to another…man before either. What does that make me?"

He has me there. Damn, why do I always get the difficult questions? I do not have the right smarticles for this stuff. Ironically, Sin would be a way better person to talk to in regards to the whole 'bisexual' thing.

"You know, the best person to ask about all this is….Sin. He admitted to me right from the start that he's been with men _**and **_women in his life. Maybe he went through the same confusion that you are right now. I think it would really help both of you to talk about this Jer. But, you don't have to, I'm always here for you, and I'll help if I can"

Again I worry that I've pushed to far with Jeremy, he's always been a private sort of person. But we've always been close enough that he could talk to me about the important stuff. But then our parents died and that changed things for all of us. I really want that closeness back. It seems maybe Jeremy does too, because he says,

"You're right Ever, I should talk to Sin about this, he said I could if I wanted to. I'm just afraid I'll scare him off if I tell him exactly how I'm feeling, you know"

And I do know. I've felt the same way about Damon at times. It's not quite the same obviously, but I still get it.

"Sin isn't scared off easily Jer, I mean, he's had to put up with his brothers for over a hundred and forty-five years. And _**me**_. If none of that has scared him off, then I doubt anything you say could"

That gets another smile out of Jeremy and he nods in agreement,

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I'll talk to Sin. Thanks Ever…for everything"

Hell yeah, I'm on a roll with being right today.

I smile back at Jeremy and squeeze his hand again,

"No problem Jer, I'm here if you need me, just remember that"

….

"Looks like the whole town has turned out" Jenna says as we walk up to the front entrance of the Lockwood's mini castle-type mansion. She's right, there are loads of people here.

"Yeah, well, he was the big cheese" I say with a nod.

Jeremy and Stefan exchange 'what?' glances, but it's Jenna who asks,

"Big cheese?"

"Uh, yeah, you know, the big cheese, the top dog, the boss man. He was the mayor remember" I reply, I really don't know what's not to get about that.

Jeremy hides his snickering behind his hand, Stefan has that polite semi-amused smile on his face. Jenna just shakes her head at me, but I can tell she kind of wants to laugh as well.

I frown at them all,

"I don't know what you all find so funny. The boss man is dead, this is serious shiz nit going down right here"

I feel bad for making any kind of joke about this. It is Tyler's father. Tyler had such a complicated relationship with that man though, he must be finding it difficult to know how to handle his father's death. There were plenty of times when Tyler said he hated his father, and at the time I think he actually meant it. How can you know how to feel about someone when they're dead, if you didn't even know how to feel about them when they were alive?

"The Lockwood's were there for us when we went through this. We'll pay our respects, drop off the food, and go" Jenna says.

"In and out?" Jeremy looks over at Jenna for confirmation.

"Sounds like a plan" I say in agreement.

Once we reach the top of the porch steps I catch sight of Damon with a drink in his hand, standing by the patterned railing. I can see the conflict clearly on his face, and in the way he is standing so stiffly.

The moment he see's me though, his expression changes. It's still kind of sad, but there is definitely happiness underneath it all. I take that as a good sign.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be there in a sec" I say.

Jenna smiles slightly,

"So, this thing with Damon, it's the real deal huh?"

My eyes widen slightly, it's the first time she's asked me about it since Damon and I got together. I can't keep the small grin off my face though as I reply,

"Yeah, I think it really is"

Jenna nods once and gives me a 'details needed' look, before walking inside with Jeremy. Stefan looks over at his brother and then back at me. We make eye contact and a shared understanding passes between us. Then Stefan moves off into the house, probably to find Elena, and I go over to Damon.

When I reach him I place a hand on his arm. Immediately Damon wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him. Damon reaches down and kisses me. This kiss is sweet and tender, and it lasts far longer than I think either of us first anticipated. He tastes like bourbon and mint and something distinctly _**Damon**_ that always makes me want more.

I pull back slightly after a while and whisper,

"Hey, how are you doing? Really?"

Damon sighs against my lips, and in that one noise I hear the weariness of the last one hundred and forty-five years pressing down on him. My heart clenches tightly with sadness at everything he suffered through because of his love for one woman.

"I'm great. Walking on sunshine" Damon drawls after a long pause.

"_**Day-"**_

"_**Ev's-"**_

"Please don't shut me out. I know you're finding this hard to deal with, and that's ok. But you don't have to deal with it alone anymore Damon. I'm here. I'm here for _**you, **_whatever you need from me, all you have to do is tell me" I place a hand on his chest, my other arm is around his waist. I look up into those pale blue eyes, waiting for his response.

Damon groans quietly,

"I've only just gotten you Ev's, what if I do something to mess it up? Why did she have to come back now when things were finally….when I finally had _**you?**_"

I slide my hand over Damon's chest all the way up to his face, I run my thumb over his strong jaw and he leans instinctively into my touch.

"You still have me Damon. No one is going to take me away from you. Katherine can do whatever she likes, it won't matter, because I know what I want. I want you, _**only**_ you Day. But for us to work, you have to talk to me. Don't be afraid that something you say will wreck things between us. She's gonna try to mess with your head, but as long as you trust me, and I trust you, then we can work through anything. Together, yeah"

There is a long pause where I can tell Damon is taking in everything I've said and is processing it. Eventually he locks his gaze onto mine and says with a renewed confidence,

"Together. You and me. I just couldn't stand it if I lost you Ever"

"I feel the same way Damon. You won't lose me, ok" I reply strongly. There is no way I'm going to let bitchzilla ruin this for either of us. Not if I can help it.

Instead of saying anything more, Damon kisses me again, it's another claiming kiss, and as our lips come together I know with absolute certainty that I will never feel quite like this for anyone else. Damon is the real deal, and I want this, I want _**us**_.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"Kitty Kat, leave her the hell alone" I say in irritation.

I was just minding my own damn business, looking out for bitchy mc bitcherson, when suddenly the doors to a room flew open, revealing Katerina holding Bonnie by the throat up against a wall. Ugh, the woman is so dramatic it's unbelievable.

She smiles at me in that way of hers that makes me want to kill her _**veeeeerrry**_ slowly. It would be _**so**_ much fun.

"Sinbad" she says almost conversationally.

"Bonnie will set all her witchy ju ju on you Kitty Kat, I'd let her go if I were you….ugh I just pictured myself as you…now I'm gonna have nightmares" I smile sweetly at her, even though I'm still picturing ripping her heart out.

Katerina shrugs slightly and pushes away from Bonnie,

"Ok, just for you Sin"

The bitch walks away from Bonnie and she trails her hand over my chest as she moves past me. Well, now I'm gonna have to burn this shirt along with what I wore last night. If she keeps doing all this touchy, touchy business then I'll end up running out of clothes.

Bonnie turns around and our eyes meet. I wink at her and then head off after Katerina. I am on bitch watch after all. Once I'm close enough behind Katerina I ask,

"What are you doing here Kitty Kat?"

"After the way you treated me last night, I thought a public place would be less violent" She replies.

I sigh heavily,

"You're taking this one a little far. People aren't that stupid, they'll notice three Gilberts running around"

Katerina laughs all tinkly-like,

"Ah, but that's the fun of them being twins" she looks around for a moment, "Damon and Stefan are here, right? I've been avoiding them, for now at least"

"Stay away from my brothers Katerina, you've done enough damage as it is by just _**existing**_. It's almost impressive" I comment, careful not to draw any attention to us. She'd just love it if I made a scene, the attention-seeking little twit.

Katerina opens her mouth to reply, when suddenly Matt is there in front of us,

"Hey guys" he says.

I am immediately on alert, I wouldn't put anything past Katerina. She'd hurt Matt in a second if she thought it would get to me. That was always her main goal when it came to me. With my brothers it was simple, she got inside their heads. But with me she always aimed to get right under my skin at any opportunity.

But then she does something even more annoying.

"Hey, Matt" she reaches forward and touches Matt's arm, "I heard that Caroline's doing much better. Her recovery was almost miraculous, you must be so relieved"

For a moment she sounds so much like Ever that I blink in surprise. I gotta admit, the bitch is good.

"I am" Matt says, "Thanks Ever, I wouldn't have been able to handle any of this without you. You're always there for me.

"You know I'd do anything for you Matty" Katerina says slowly, with a weird flirty smile on her face.

Matt nods and smiles at her,

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you later" he says and then thankfully walks away.

The moment Matt is out of ear shot Katerina turns to me,

"Oh my God, is eyes are so _**blue**_"

I nod in agreement,

"He is pretty damn hot in that boy next door kinda way" then I frown at her, "Stay away from him too Katerina"

She just smirks,

"You know, I think he has a thing for Ever. But, Isobel told me he's Elena's ex. How much sister drama do you think I could create if I play around with that little bit of information"

"Back off Kitty Kat. If you want to play with boys, then get out of my town and do it somewhere else" I say to her, whilst still keeping my voice deceptively calm.

"You're hurting my feelings Sinbad. You were much happier to see me last night, although, you did think I was your shared girlfriend so…."

"Ha, nice try sweet heart, but I'm not Damon or Stefan, remember. I don't fall for your shit, and I'm not playing with you" I drawl, my tone bored. That's the key to Katerina, she hates being ignored, and she really doesn't like it when you act like you don't care.

Because she's a psycho with a great ass. That was one of my first impressions of Katerina, and I haven't changed my mind since.

Katerina smiles at me,

"Ok, how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of all of your friends" She gestures outside, "Walk with me?"

I shake my head,

"Just tell me what you're doing here Katerina"

She tilts her head to the side and makes a pouty face,

"Maybe I missed you"

"Yeah, and maybe elephants will one day go to space. I'm not talking about maybe's here Kitty Kat, I want to know the real reason" I roll my eyes at her.

She's so _**annoying**_.

Katerina moves closer to me,

"Is missing you not an acceptable reason?"

I am about two seconds away from flicking her in the face, no joke. I have urges people, serious urges.

I lean closer to her and whisper,

"I'm not playing this game with you Kitty Kat, so stop dancing around my questions or I'll just rip the black hole some might call your heart out of your chest….you know, to save time"

"Oh, but you _**like**_ to play with me Sin. And I like to play with you too" she whispers back. Before I can reply she moves away from me and walks towards the exit.

I groan inwardly. This is my punishment sent from above isn't it? My father always said that my sinful actions would come back to me one day. Don't you just hate it when your parents are right?

….

I followed after Katerina and caught up with her. We then began walking away from the house in silence.

Suddenly when we're much too far away for anyone to see or hear us, Katerina says,

"The Lockwood's have a lot more land than they used to. The possessions of all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune"

I look over at her, my eyes scanning Katerina from head to foot for a moment before I reply,

"Why did you want them dead anyway? You're the one who turned most of them. No one likes a wishy washy bitch you know"

Katerina scoffs,

"There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire Sinbad"

I laugh,

"Aw, don't sell yourself short Kitty Kat, you're _**much**_ more annoying than any vengeful vampire could ever be"

"I think John Gilbert would agree with you" She says suggestively. Her eyes light up with that mischievous quality that I like to call 'bitch twinkles'.

I shake my head, still smiling in frustrated amusement,

"You haven't changed at all Katerina"

Katerina walks a little way ahead and then turns to face me,

"But you have" she says, her eyes looking me over intensely.

A lesser man would be uncomfortable with a woman like Katerina looking him over in such an obvious way. But I just smirk at her, another thing I know drives Katerina crazy is when I refuse to be made uncomfortable by her. No matter what she does or says.

Katerina continues,

"You're stronger. Meaner. _**Very**_ sexy"

I arch an eyebrow at her,

"I was always sexy"

"I know" Katerina gives me another appraising look and winks at me.

I bark out a laugh,

"Don't flirt with me Kitty Kat. I'm not my brothers. You know that shit doesn't work on me. Never has, never will"

"We'll see" Katerina says with a suggestive smirk aimed my way "Based on your choice in women lately I'd say otherwise"

Katerina slowly walks closer to me. I can see the predator in her when she moves like that. The woman's like a black panther I swear.

"Although, I'll admit, it does bother me that you fell for Ever, especially as you refused to even give me a chance"

I move closer to Katerina, my eyes searching hers,

"Ever, is better than you in every way Kat. She deserves to be loved, she's worth more than a hundred of you. And, I think you'll find that both of my brothers would agree with that. I will_** always**_ choose Ever"

Katerina's jaw clenches and I see anger spark deep in her eyes,

"Yes, it seems like Ever is wanted by all the boys. You can say whatever you like Sin, but I know the truth" she leans in close to me and her hand slides over my chest.

Again with the touchy, touchy bullshit.

I tilt my head to the side and give her a sardonic look,

"The truth is Kitty Kat, that you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. So whatever brought you here, why don't you just get on with it, leave the people I care about alone, and get the fuck out of my town. Because if you don't, I will hunt you down, and I will _**rip**_ your heart out"

For the briefest of moments, I swear, she looked hurt, really hurt. But then her expression goes right back to that confident anger as she says,

"You want to know why I'm here Sin?"

Careful not to let her see how irritated I am, I say scornfully,

"No, I've been asking you that question for the last hour of my life because I _**don't**_ want to know. Stop asking stupid questions, for bloody hells sake, you and Stefan….in another life, you would actually be perfect for each other"

Katerina ignores the scorn and the sarcasm. Her face perfectly controlled when she says,

"I came back for you"

Ah, no way is she blaming me for her return. Her words almost knock me the fuck over. I'll give her one thing, she knows how to use shock tactics with supreme skill. I reach up and smooth my thumb over her jaw, leaning in close when I reply,

"Well the problem, Katerina, is that I _**hate**_ you"

There's that flash of real emotion again in her eyes. But before I can even attempt to read it, Katerina grabs a sharp ended candle stick made of metal that is stuck into the ground and shoves it into my stomach.

Fucking hell that hurts.

I bend over in response, curling in on the pain. Katerina holds onto me and the candle stick, she says,

"You hate me huh. Well, that sounds like the beginning of a love story Sin, doesn't it"

Katerina then pulls the metal candle stick out and throws it to the ground before letting go of me and running off to fuck knows where. Oh, little Kitty Kat is so gonna pay for that one. Big time.

….

It's Ever who I call once I've stopped silently dying on the grass. She comes out and finds me. Now we're sitting on a metal bench with her cleaning away the blood from my stomach.

Ever looks into my eyes and asks,

"You gonna be ok?" she seems really concerned, and I feel bad for giving her one more thing to worry about.

I sigh heavily,

"Yeah, it'll heal"

Ever arches an eyebrow at me,

"That's not what I meant and you know it"

I meet Ever's gaze, she stares back at me, waiting patiently for my response. I try to explain,

"I was trying to figure her out, get a feel for what she's doing here. She pissed me off, and then I pissed her off. Just like the old days"

Suddenly Damon and Stefan come up behind Ever. Damon looks down at me,

"We tried to track her, but she's gone-woah, cover up Fabio, we got a crazy ex on the loose"

I snort dismissively,

"Yeah, yours and Stefan's ex; not mine"

Damon rolls his eyes,

"Yes, yes, you are the 'smart' one baby brother. The one who didn't fall for Katherine blah blah blah"

I raise my eyebrows up and down at him,

"Hell yeah I am, and don't you go forgetting that"

Ever sighs,

"I'm gonna go find Elena and Jeremy, call me when you guys are done" then she gets up, but before Ever leaves she gives each of us a meaningful look that clearly says 'don't be morons'.

Her eyes linger on Damon's and finally he nods once, as if resigned to his fate. He reaches out and pulls on her arm until she is close enough for him to lean down and whisper something into her ear. I don't listen in, because it's none of my business. After a few shared whispered words Damon steals a kiss from Ever.

I look away swiftly. I'm not gonna lie, seeing my eldest brother kiss Ever still isn't easy for me. Not that I don't want them together, it's still just kind of fresh, the break up I mean. Being in love with her wasn't a lie, and a part of me will always belong to her for that very reason.

Although the thing I can't help but notice is that Stefan looks away too. That's when I realise Stefan always looks away, even when Damon and Ever are just touching intimately, hell, even later on in my relationship with Ever, he looked away from us too.

Maybe it's just because Ever looks so much like Elena that it's weird for him, I kind of get that. But….we may need to have a talk soon if he keeps reacting that way.

When Ever does walk away, Stefan is the first to speak,

"You know, we can't fight. Katherine is gonna try to play us against each other"

Damon looks over at me and says,

"The only reason I haven't beaten the shit out of you for what you did, is because Ever asked me not to"

"Oh for bloody hells sake Damon, I knew she wasn't Ever. I wouldn't do that to you" I say in frustration.

Damon's jaw hardens and he locks gazes with me for a few long moments, the tension between us is palpable.

"Fine" Damon finally gets out, "But you just remember, Ever is _**mine**_ now baby brother. Touch her like you did Katherine again, and I will rip you apart. Understand?"

I nod once firmly,

"Yeah, I get it Damon. She's yours, I respect that ok, you know that I do"

Damon tilts his head, his expression reluctantly accepting. He says,

"Steffy's right. We need to stay united. Luckily, our bond, is _**unbreakable**_"

I snort out a laugh,

"Ring power big brothers, ring power all the freakin' way"

That gets a laugh out of both of my brothers. I stand up from the bench and move closer to them. I slap a hand on both of my brother's closest shoulder.

"No matter how much you both piss me off, or how much you piss off each other, we can all agree on one thing, right?"

Stefan nods and Damon says,

"The bitch has got to go"

….

Jeremy texted me to come over and I didn't hesitate. After a majorly shitty day, I really need to touch Jeremy. I just hope like hell he'll let me.

I climb in through his window to find Jeremy sitting on his bed. He looks up at me when I come in, and for a moment I'm not sure what to do. I know what I _**want **_to do, but that doesn't mean I should. At least not until I've got things sorted out with Jeremy.

"I'm sorry for kissing Katerina. I wasn't thinking. She…I just hate her so much Jeremy" I say, a desperate note coming into my voice.

Jeremy takes a deep breath and meets my eyes,

"We need to talk about some things Sin….you can come sit with me if you like-"

I'm already on the bed next to Jeremy before he can finish his sentence. Jeremy actually laughs as I sit up by the headboard and pull him in between my legs. Our usual position these days. Jeremy lets his head rest on my chest, and I card my fingers through his hair soothingly.

Jeremy leans into my touch, and that all too familiar spark of desire begins to grow in my gut.

"What is it you want to talk about Jer?" I ask.

There is a long pause where I can practically feel Jeremy thinking hard about something. Eventually though he says,

"I'm not mad at you for kissing Katherine anymore. I don't want to talk about her. I want to talk about this….how I feel about all of this stuff between us. You and me I mean"

I think he just about stole all the breath from my body with those words.

"You can tell me anything you want to Jer. I'm not judging you"

Jeremy takes a deep breath, as if steeling himself, before saying,

"I'm attracted to you Sin, like, a lot. More than I have been with anyone else. But it's more than that, you know. I feel….connected to you somehow, I've felt that way for a long time. I just don't know how to deal with that without losing it completely"

In only two movements I have Jeremy flipped beneath me, the line of my body pressed against his. I hold Jeremy's arms pinned firmly above his head. When I lean in close, Jeremy's breath hitches. My lips graze his jaw and I kiss all the way across it. Jeremy doesn't stop me, so I continue until I reach the corner of his mouth.

"I understand Jer. When I was your age….it was confusing for me too, I think it'd be confusing for anyone. Fancying just one gender is hard enough, but being attracted to both was pure torture in a way. I just couldn't wrap my head around it, even though I secretly knew exactly what I wanted, it still scared me" I whispers the words slowly and meaningfully.

Jeremy nods,

"I feel the same way. I don't know why, but I know I want you"

That makes my face break out into a playful smirk,

"What is it you _**want**_, baby, tell me. Tell me what you want me to do"

Jeremy sucks in an audible breath, his brown eyes have widened considerably,

"I don't…..I don't know"

His stuttering is so damn cute that I can't resist another kiss to the corner of his mouth. Fuck, I want him. Just being this close to Jeremy has me burning up, even with all our clothes on. My cock is so hard right now, and I'm sure he can feel it pressing against his thigh. Something about that knowledge makes me groan low in my throat.

"How about, I do a couple of things I want to do, and you tell me if you want me to stop" I whisper huskily against his cheek.

A strangled "Ok" from Jeremy is all I need.

_**(sexual content)**_

I bring my lips down over Jeremy's hard, my tongue seeking entrance to his mouth. He opens for me immediately and I take that as a good sign for the future. The whole world seems to freeze in place for a few moments as I kiss the hell out of Jeremy. Nothing on this earth has ever felt so fucking good.

Jeremy tastes amazing and I delve my tongue deeper, he lets me take the lead and fuck if I don't love that. I have to admit, I've always been the dominant one, with both men and women, its just what comes natural to me. I didn't know how Jeremy would handle that, but he seems to like it. For now at least.

I line up our bodies so that my erection is pressing against his, and yes, finding out that he's just as hard as I am does make that pit of desire swirl faster and faster with every passing second. I roll my hips, creating delicious friction between us. Jeremy arches up against me and moans loudly into my mouth.

I take Jeremy's bottom lip between my teeth and bite down hard, this elicits another moan from Jeremy. Fuck, I've been waiting for this since the moment I fucking saw the sad brown eyed boy. I wanted to bite him and fuck him so hard he'd remember me even if I did compel away his memories.

I start up a steady rhythm of rolling my hips, our erections grinding together in perfect harmony. I kiss across his jaw again and down over his neck. Jeremy immediately bares his neck to me. The boy really likes the idea of me biting him, which is lucky because so do I.

I let my teeth graze Jeremy's throat and he whimpers beautifully. I can't stand it, and my fangs come out to play. I can hear his heart beating erratically and I can feel the blood rushing through his veins. I wanna bite him so bad it's almost unbearable. I'm still grinding my encased erection against Jeremy's.

I let go of Jeremy's wrists with one hand and rip Jeremy's shirt from his body, baring more hot skin to my aching touch. I want him, I_** need**_ him. My body reacts to Jeremy like it never has before with anyone else.

Then my lips are on his chest, trailing down until I reach one dark perfectly firm nipple. I lave it with my tongue for a few moments, which has Jeremy squirming beneath me perfectly. I bit the nipple between my teeth, careful not to nick it with my fangs.

"Sin, please, fuck, _**Sin**_" Jeremy pants loudly, unable to conceal his moans as I work my way back up his body to his neck. His lust filled words have me bursting in my jeans, so fucking hard now that I swear I could cut through glass.

"You like that Jer? I can feel that you do. Can you feel me, so fucking _**hard**_ for you baby" I growl against his neck and Jeremy grinds back, his hips rolling I time with my own.

"Bite me, oh God, please Sin, fucking bite me. I want it, _**please**_" Jeremy chokes out the words between moans of pleasure, and I cannot refuse either of us any longer.

I bite into Jeremy's neck, one of my hands threading into his hair and yanking hard so that his neck is even more bared to me. I half pleasure half pain filled shout erupts from Jeremy's mouth as my fangs penetrate his skin. Jeremy's blood explodes into my mouth and I groan with the absolute pleasure of it.

Jeremy's blood tastes so fucking good. I keep my hips rolling, our erections creating wonderful friction that is causing fireworks to go off inside of me. And that same thought comes to me again,

_**Mine**_

_**He's mine, he's mine, he's mine. Completely. Fucking MINE!**_

"Fuck!" I hear Jeremy practically scream through the haze of pleasure. And with that sound comes a fierce wave of pleasure that crashes over me again and again, over and over until my body feels it can take no more without completely imploding.

After a few more moments, I force myself to unlatch from Jeremy's neck. The world comes back to me slowly and roll off of Jeremy so I don't crush him beneath me. Jeremy is breathing hard, gasping, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Some primal part of my brain doesn't like that we're not touching anymore, so I yank Jeremy's body against mine so that our legs tangle together and I wrap an arm around Jeremy's middle. I keep him plastered against me as we both try to come down from our mutual high. Not too long after I realise we've both come in our jeans.

Fuck, I haven't done that since I was a teenager. Well, obviously I didn't do it in jeans, but you know what I mean.

After what could have been hours, or minutes, I have no concept of time right now. All I can concentrate on is Jeremy being in my arms. Everything else can fuck off for a while. Jeremy suddenly manages to say,

"Sin?"

I kiss Jeremy's bare shoulder,

"Yeah, Jer"

I feel more than see Jeremy's smile,

"For future reference, we can definitely put that on the list of things I want you to do"

I reply wryly

"Oh, baby, we are doing that again. I promise"

Jeremy and I both laugh, and the sound of Jeremy's laugh warms me in a different way. But still in a way I really like. I feel like this is the beginning of something, I'm not sure what that something is exactly, but I want it anyway. I want it with all my heart and soul. I can only hope Jeremy does too.

My fingers twine with Jeremy's and I realise he's wearing one of those life rings. I frown at it for a moment,

"Who gave you this baby?" I whisper against Jeremy's ear.

"Uncle John. He talked about the Gilbert legacy of killing vampires and then he gave me the ring" Jeremy says, I can feel him frowning and it makes me smile.

"You planning on killing me Jer?"

Jeremy snorts out a laugh,

"I just let you bite me-"

"You _**begged**_ me to bite you. And I loved it."

I run my teeth over Jeremy's shoulder and he shivers.

"I loved it too Sin. But what would my father say. He'd hate me for this. You're a vampire"

"I don't know what your father would say Jer. All I care about is what you say. I care about what you want. My father hated vampires for the same reason yours did." I whisper, it hurts to think that Jeremy might choose to hate me just because his family hated vampires.

Jeremy sighs and brings my hand to his lips, he presses a kiss to the back of my fingers and then says softly,

"I want you Sin. I don't care what anyone else thinks."

**Ever's P.O.V**

I'm meeting Damon at the boarding house. Stefan and Elena are out somewhere, and I think Sin is with Jeremy at home. I hope they are sorting things out between them. I don't like to see Jeremy or Sin upset.

What happened between Sin and Katherine today has us all on edge. The fact that she's pretending to be Elena and me, or actually just me so far, is worse because she could doing or saying anything to people we know. If I get in trouble because of her then I'm gonna be all kinds of pissed off.

I hear their voices when I come in through the back door of the boarding house. The moment I realise Damon is talking to someone I freeze. I'm hidden behind the corner so neither of them can see me. For a crazy moment I think it's Elena's voice I'm hearing, but I quickly realise it must be Katherine.

"What is it going to be Damon? Kiss me, or kill me?" I hear Katherine say. Then I hear crashing and someone being slammed into the floor. A moment later I hear the unmistakable sounds of kissing, high level passionate kissing.

And I die a little on the inside.

I hear more crashing and someone being slammed up against a wall. My heart is slowly breaking and I can't seem to make myself move. I want to run, I want to run so far and so fast that everything else will fade into nothing. But I can't, my legs won't work. They are rebelling the act of movement.

Just when I think I might actually be sick from the pain and hurt swelling inside of me I hear another crash and then Damon's voice speaking.

"No, Katherine. I can't do this with you…..I spent one hundred and forty-five years loving you. Or, I thought it was love, but….the truth is I was obsessed with you, and that isn't the same thing as loving someone. I thought it was, I had nothing to compare it to, but….now I do. Now I know what it feels like to really be in love with someone. And I know what it feels like to be loved back by that person. I will not lose her because of you."

Just like that my heart starts beating again without the agonising pain.

I hear Katherine huff in annoyance, or anger, or both,

"Oh, not you too Damon. What is it about her anyway? She's got Sin and Stefan wrapped around her little finger. And now you as well. All three of the Salvatore's…..I'm almost impressed"

I hear a growl from Damon,

"Ever is everything to me Katherine. She loves me despite all of the reasons why she shouldn't, all of the reasons why I'm wrong for her. She chose me, I can still barely believe it most of the time. And I'm going to spend the rest of our lives proving to Ever that she made the right choice. Maybe one day she'll even love me half as much as I love her. Get out Katherine, and if you hurt Ever in any way, my brothers and I will hunt you down and _**destroy**_ you"

Moments later I hear the front door slam and suddenly I can breath again. Holy shit!

I can't help myself, I run into the room at full speed and throw myself at Damon. He catches me in surprise, but he doesn't let me fall. I wrap my legs around his waist my arms around his neck. He looks up at me, shock clear in his eyes.

I can see the moment he realises I heard everything that just happened in here. He stiffens and his hold on me tightens. His expression is imploring when he says,

"Oh, God, Ever, please, I didn't mean to…..I just lost it for a moment I swear, I will never kiss her again. I don't want her, I want you, please believe me-"

I can't hide my grin as I interrupt him to say,

"I love you Damon"

Damon stops as shock once again takes over his features. But then a moment later his eyes flash with deep intense emotion and a disbelieving smile breaks out on his face.

"I love you too Ever"

That's when he kisses me with such passion and intense longing that everything else in the world fades away until it's just us. Damon and Ever. The love we feel for each other washes over both of us in intense waves. I love him. I love Damon Salvatore and he loves me. This is right, this is everything I've ever wanted.

_**Please people, I really like to hear from you, so do give me reviews ok. Love you for it if you do! Xxx**_

_**MASSIVE DEVER MOMENT. MEGA JERBAD MOMENT! Family bonding and some snarky Kabad moments I hope you all enjoyed!**_


	37. Brave New World

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

**Brave New World**

**_This is the thirty-seventh chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then Stefan and I would brood together ;) xxx _**

**_Review please, thank you x_**

**Ever's P.O.V**

(Sexual content)

One moment we are in the living room and the next I'm crashing down onto Damon's bed, his body instantly moving to cover mine as we kiss hard and desperate. I have never wanted anyone so much in all my life. My core burns and swirls with an intense desire that steals my breath and makes my body ache for his touch.

Damon's lips move away from my mouth to trail down over my jaw and then my neck. I feel his teeth graze my throat which makes concealing a groan is impossible. My body arches up against his as he slides a hand over the front of my t-shirt until he reaches the hem. When his hand touches the hot skin of my stomach I cannot stand to have clothes between us for another moment.

As if reading my mind Damon tugs up my t-shirt and I help him remove it. He throws it to the floor and in another instant his demanding mouth is on mine again. Damon's tongue invades my mouth and I rush to unbutton his shirt. My hands are shaking so hard that eventually I take hold of the two ends and rip the shirt open, causing buttons to ping off.

Damon shrugs off the shirt and chuckles darkly against my lips,

"In a rush are you?"

I can't help but smile in response,

"Shut up Day, only you would tease a woman who's attempting to have sex with you. Over confidence that is, I could change my mind-"

I am cut off by Damon ripping my shorts away from my body in one quick motion, leaving me in just my black lace underwear. Damon discards the material and then takes my mouth in another claiming kiss, a kiss that leaves me breathless and on the edge of begging.

My hands go to Damon's jeans, I unzip them with slightly more steady fingers. I slide a hand up over Damon's toned abdomen, the muscles ripple beneath my touch and I smile sensually up at him.

Damon is straddling my body, he sits up and then stares down at me. His expression is one of pure wonder. He looks over every inch of my exposed flesh and then his pale blue fire eyes dart back up to meet mine. I feel more naked now than I ever have before in my life. Damon does that, with just one look.

"So beautiful Ev's" he whispers almost to himself and my breath hitches.

I reach up so my hand can touch his chest, my lips coming to be level with his stomach. I kiss a trail downwards. I stop at the waist back of his jeans. Then I look up at Damon, he smoothes a hand through my hair, his touch a caress of possession.

Damon moves off me so that I can help him remove his jeans, along with those come his boots and mine. I straddle him, but within moments he spins us again so I am beneath him. His lips come crashing down on mine and from that point on things are faster, more fierce and desperate. Both of us have been waiting a long time for this, and it feels as if nothing could ever matter as much.

With harsh movements Damon removes my underwear, tracing the seams so damn softly before practically ripping them from my body. I can feel his erections so thick and hard against me that I groan wantonly. I want Damon inside me so bad that it burns my very core and boils the blood within my veins.

Once his underwear is gone there is nothing between us and suddenly the moment feels so intimate and exposing that I close my eyes. It's too much, everything I feel is tumbling around inside of me and I can hardly bare to feel it all so intensely.

"Open your eyes Ev's, let me see you" Damon whispers, but the commanding tone to his voice is unmistakable.

I do open my eyes and the moment that I do they meet Damon's, he stares right down to my very soul as he lines himself up with my entrance and without moments hesitance he sheathes himself inside of me.

Fuck for a moment I cannot breathe with the size of him impaling me to the bed. I open my legs wider to attempt to accommodate him. But even with the intensity of Damon filling my I cannot look away from his eyes, his gaze captivates me as it always has from the moment I first saw them.

They are so blue and clear and damn beautiful that I'm sure part of me is in love with his eyes alone. The emotion within them makes me whimper, I see desire and longing and want, and more than anything else, I see love.

Damon hasn't moved yet, he's waiting for me to become used to his girth within the hot caverns of my body. He brings one hand to my face and his thumb strokes my cheek.

"I am so in love with you Ever. I don't deserve you, but I'm not selfless enough to give you up either. Please forgive me for that" Damon whispers, his voice is heavy with emotion and I feel a tear fall from my eye at his words.

I lift one hand to caress his handsome face, and I try to let him know my eyes all of what I feel for him, because words just aren't enough to describe it.

"I love you Damon Salvatore. And I'm not sorry for it either. It doesn't matter to me what you deserve. I need you, I want you. Never let me fall Day"

Damon smiles, and again it's a smile filled with so much emotion that it steals my breath,

"I can't promise that. But I can promise to _**always **_catch you when you fall Ev's"

"Move Day, I can handle it, don't hold back" I whisper, my voice half choked from the whirlwind of emotion that is overwhelming me.

Damon pushes impossibly deeper into my body and I arch up against him, a loud moan escaping my lips. I meet Damon's eyes again as he begins to move at a steady pace, his thrust smooth and steady. I start to move against him, matching him thrust for thrust.

I pull Damon down and kiss him, pushing my tongue into his mouth and staking a claim of my own. Damon growls into my mouth and I whisper,

"Fuck me Day, please, make me really feel you"

That seems to snap something inside of Damon because suddenly he is thrusting deeper inside of me. Fast, fierce and gloriously hard. Damon fucks me deep, his cock so big that it stretches me unbelievably, and yet I can't get enough of it. Even the slight pain mixed in with all that pleasure consumes me, making me beg with my moans and shouts of complete ecstasy.

Damon pounds into me wildly with complete abandon, he looks deep into my eyes and traces his hands all over me, as if wanting to touch every part of my body as he fucks me.

"_**Mine**_, Ever. Tell me that, tell me that you're mine. Tell me that you'll never be anyone else's. Mine. Completely"

I look right into his eyes as he fucks me so deliciously and just about manage to gasp out,

"Yours Damon, just yours"

Damon growls dangerously sexy and takes my mouth again in another ferocious kiss that sends my mind whirling uncontrollably. The fire in my core burns like an inferno, consuming me completely and making every nerve ending on my body alight with pleasure.

This isn't like the first slightly awkward time with Tyler. Nor is it the sensual love making that was my first time with Sin. This is hard and rough and oh so fucking perfect.

I can feel myself reaching my climax,

"Damon…I'm coming Day…oh fuck…harder Day…..just like that….yeah, please…..fuck"

I come screaming just moments before Damon, who seems to explode within me, his whole body shuddering with the after affects of his intense orgasm.

Damon and I both try desperately to get our breathing under control, or in my case just the ability to breathe at all. He collapsed when he came, and so that I'm not crushed by his weight, Damon moves, making sure that he stays deep inside of me, my body now on top of his. Our skin is slick with sweat, we're plastered together, hot skin on hot skin.

After a long while of just breathing, both of us try to come down from our high of coming so hard and intensely. Damon shifts me so that he can kiss my lips tenderly, his hand brushing my face in a loving caress. His eyes lock with mine and we both smile like idiots. Well fucked idiots.

"I _**love you**_ Ev's"

"I love you too Damon, with all my heart and soul"

….

"Katherine looks just like you and Elena" Bonnie says for about the fifth time in the last ten minutes since she found me setting stuff up for the carnival. Bossy pants a.k.a my evil twin has ordered me to do….stuff. I would refuse, and by refuse I mean run away and hide, but she's strung so tight, especially after she found out that Katherine was at the Lockwood house.

I don't want to upset her, although I really think she could do with letting off some steam. Maybe I'll challenge her to a duel, or fist cuffs at dawn. Better yet, I'll have Stefan or Sin fight her for me. Not Damon, he'd just laugh in her face and flip her over onto her ass. Because he's annoying like that.

I woke up in bed with him this morning and I felt….better than I can ever remember feeling. The level of intimacy between us has gone up another ten notches. Vampire sex for the win people, seriously. Damon could barely keep his hands off me, we even showered together, which led to more sexy times. Really, really hot sexy times.

"It was freakish" Bonnie adds.

I sigh heavily and give Bonnie a side ways glance,

"Well, she is my ancestor. Unfortunately for all of us"

Bonnie shakes her head as if she really can't wrap her head around it,

"But she didn't just resemble you, like a family member would. She was you"

I knock lightly on the side of Bonnie's head and smile in amusement,

"Bonnie….how is that freakish? I have a_** twin,**_ remember, you must be used to seeing two of me by now"

Bonnie rolls her eyes,

"Yeah, I guess. How do you know she's not still out there, pretending to be you?"

I carry some stuffed toys over to a booth, Bonnie follows me, obviously waiting for an answer. I turn to her and say,

"I don't know. She might be. But I'm not gonna stand around thinking about it. I won't let her take over my life just because she _**might**_ be doing stuff"

Bonnie leans against the booth and raises an eyebrow at me,

"Yeah, you have enough to worry about with Damon"

"Bonnie, please, can we not do this. There's nothing I can say that will make you change your mind about Damon, I get that. But you have to accept that there's nothing _**you**_ can say that will make me change _**my**_ mind about Damon. I love him, he loves me, end of. Alright?"

I cross my arms and wait for Bonnie to either let it go or get pissy. Bonnie nudges me with her hip and sighs,

"Fine, you love the crazy psychopath and he…..wait, did he say he loves you?"

A grin spreads across my face before I can stop it,

"Yep, Damon said he's in love with me. He even turned down bitchzilla because he loves me"

"How do you know he turned down Katherine?" Bonnie asks, real interest shining in her eyes now.

"I overheard them when I went to the boarding house. It was amazing, well, not the first part, but when he pushed her away and admitted his undying love for me, that part was great" I say excitedly.

Bonnie gasps,

"Oh my God, did you-", she lowers her voice to a whisper "have sex with Damon?"

I bite my lip, but the smirk is probably obvious on my face anyway,

"Kinda, sorta, _**hell yeah" **_

Even Bonnie is smiling now, she leans closer to me and asks,

"So…how was it?"

I'm practically bouncing on my toes as I whisper back,

"Seriously, there are no words that could describe just how amazing it was. But please never tell him I said that, his ego does_** not**_ need any assistance"

Bonnie snorts out a laugh,

"I promise, as long as you never tell _**him,**_ that I asked"

I nod in agreement,

"I wouldn't do that to you Bon, there's no way he'd let you live that down"

Then we're both laughing and I begin to feel slightly more relaxed. Although I have no idea how long that will last in this town.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"Have you heard from Katherine?" Stefan asks me.

Damon squeezes some blood from a blood bag into a glass and then comes to stand next to me by the sofa. I look over at him and he shrugs, but he's smiling too. Damon's being weird. Well, alright, not _**weird**_, but he seems…..happy. Like really ridiculously happy.

Although, I suppose I am too, what with every that happened between me and Jeremy. I can't seem to get the boy out of my head, those brown eyes of his find their way into my every thought. It's insane, but I kind of like it.

I arch an eyebrow at Stefan,

"Why are you asking me that question? I'm not her best friend. We don't have girly chats over the phone. Leave me alone Stefan. God, you're so jealous sometimes"

Stefan shakes his head in exasperation,

"No, but she seems to be paying you a lot of attention"

"Stop bullying Sin, Stef, it's not very nice" Damon drawls.

I turn on Damon,

"What is with you today?"

Damon simply raises an eyebrow at me as if he has no idea what I'm talking about,

"Nothing"

"Lies"

Damon frowns in thought for a moment, then says,

"I'm just…happy"

"Why?" I ask suspiciously.

Damon shakes his head and looks between me and Stefan,

"Am I not allowed to be?"

"No" I answer with a smirk, "It's weird. Stop it"

Damon laughs,

"Too bad. I've spent the last one hundred and forty-five years looking for the woman I love. Now I've found that woman, and her name is Ever Gilbert. All these years I've been looking for the wrong doppelganger. Now I'm in love with the right one"

"Ah, so it all worked out in the end then" I say contentedly. Stefan gives me an incredulous look as if I've lost my mind. Actually he's looking at both me and Damon like we've gone off our rockers. Fair enough, we have, or we did, the moment we met the Gilbert's.

"We need to figure out what Katherine is up to" Stefan says meaningfully.

Damon looks at Stefan for a long moment, then says,

"I think the Lockwood's have a family secret"

Woah, throw a curve ball into the conversation why don't you Damon.

Good actually. I don't want to talk about Katerina, even thinking about the woman has my mind straying to places I'd rather it didn't go.

"Because the Gilbert device affected them, but the vervain didn't, which means they're not vampires, they're something else" Damon continues.

I think back to being in that basement with Damon. The vervain didn't affect me either, but I'm pretty sure my reasons are very different to the Lockwood's. The worst part was watching Anna die, the deputy had orders from John to stake her even before they set the place on fire. I was still weak from the device at the time. I managed to snap the deputy's neck though.

I could have gotten Damon out most likely even if Jeremy and Ever hadn't come for us. But that would have led to a lot of questions, so in some ways I'm glad. There are things from my past that I never want anyone to know about, even my brothers. Especially them actually.

Stefan narrows his eyes at Damon,

"Is this your new obsession?"

Damon aims a sardonic look Stefan's way,

"If you'd rather let some unknown supernatural element go running rampant in our town, then….fine, I'll drop it"

"Ha, in what universe are we living in where you would drop it? You didn't 'drop it' for over a hundred and forty-five years. Don't tarnish your insanity reputation now by being a quitter" I say wryly.

Before Damon can respond Stefan sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose like our father used to do and says,

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you two know that right?"

Aaaaaaand we're back to bitchzilla.

"We have no idea what she's up to" Stefan gets his 'I'm about to do some serious pacing' face on.

Damon scoffs,

"Sure we do. Katherine came back for Sin, because two Salvatore's under her belt just isn't enough. She's very ambitious. So, I say, we let Sin deal with her."

I bark out a laugh and hit Damon on the arm,

"Yeah, well, this Salvatore isn't interested in her fucking games. I have more important things to do"

"Like getting into the youngest Gilbert's pants. Or boxers. Whatever kids are wearing these days" Damon says with another smirk at me.

Stefan's eyes widen,

"Sin…please tell me he's joking"

I shrug,

"What? You two get to have a Gilbert, but I don't. That's very unfair of you Stefan"

"You cannot seduce Ever and Elena's little brother" Stefan argues.

I arch an eyebrow at Stefan,

"Uh, yeah I can. I want him. So I'm gonna have him."

"What happens when you break his heart like all the others?" Damon asks me, now looking thoroughly amused.

I growl low in my throat in annoyance at my two brothers,

"I'm not going to break his heart"

Both Damon and Stefan make dismissive noises at that.

"You always break their heart Sin. People fall in love with you all the time and you smash their hearts to pieces by the end of it, it's just who you are" Damon says matter of factly.

I look over at Stefan incredulously and he just nods,

"For once Damon's right Sin, you've left more broken hearts all over the place than me and Damon combined in the last hundred and forty-five years"

The problem is, they aren't wrong.

…

"Jer, wait up" I call out to Jeremy. I have to shout because of the carnival sounds going on all around me.

He stops at the sound of my voice and turns in my direction, his eyes immediately finding mine. Jeremy grins at me and my heart just about explodes inside my chest at the sight of it. He walks over to me and for a moment it seems like he wants to touch me. But he holds himself back.

No way am I having that.

Without another word I wrap my hand around Jeremy's wrist and I drag him to a place between a booth and a tent where nobody will be able to see us. I push Jeremy up against the booth hard and bring my mouth down over his.

My tongue invades his mouth, tasting him deeply. Jeremy doesn't even resist, he lets his arms twine around my neck so that I can press my body closer to his. Our chests are touching and my groin is now creating delicious friction with his.

Yet again Jeremy allows me to take the lead, my kiss is rough and passionate. After a while though, Jeremy starts to kiss me back, his tongue skates across mine as he moans into my mouth. It's amazing and exhilarating to be able to touch him like this.

I roll my hips, which causes Jeremy to smack his head back into the booth and arch up against me, a sweet whimper escaping his mouth. God, I love that sound. The way Jeremy is so damn responsive to my every touch is dizzyingly erotic.

If I wasn't already falling for the kid, then I definitely am now.

I go to work on his neck, the mark of where I bite him last time has my cock turning to lead in my jeans. Nothing has ever turned me on so much in all my life as seeing my mark on Jeremy's throat. I kiss his neck, allowing my teeth to graze the sensitive area of my bite mark.

Jeremy whimpers again, his whole body shivers against me. It makes me smile. But then Jeremy is panting something and I pull away from his neck to try and understand what he is saying. Jeremy's brown eyes are wide and full of lust.

"Sin….stop…..or I'm gonna come in my jeans again….and I'll never be able to look anyone in the eye for the rest of the night with come in my boxers"

For a moment I think about going to my knees and taking Jeremy's come down my throat instead. But then I realise it wouldn't be fair on Jeremy. I don't want our first time doing anything sexual to be around other people. I want Jeremy completely to myself when I make him scream.

So, I pull away from Jeremy, giving him one last tender kiss on the lips. I take hold of his wrist again and tug him away from the booth. After a few moments of Jeremy getting his breathing under control, we both go back out to join the rest of the carnival.

I let go of Jeremy's wrist, allowing my hand to slide over his hand and squeeze it affectionately before letting go completely. Jeremy looks over at me, and I can tell there is something he wants to say, or ask. But as usual it takes Jeremy a while to work up to saying it. We walk in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Have you ever held hands with anyone Sin?" he asks tentatively, as if he's not quite sure what he wants my answer to be.

I eye Jeremy for a moment,

"Do you mean have I held hands with anyone as in _**anyone, **_or anyone as in another man?" I ask.

Jeremy swallows hard and it's another few minutes before he answers,

"Another man"

I have to think about that one for a bit. Have I? I've been with plenty of men in my life, but most of them have been short flings, not actual relationships. My first real relationship was Ever, and we held hands. I liked it. Holding someone's hand may seem like a little thing, but if you're just walking around with someone you love, it can really nice to be connected in that way.

I shake my head,

"No, actually Jer, I haven't. Not because I don't want to, or would be ashamed to. It's just never come up"

Jeremy arches an eyebrow thoughtfully. I ask him,

"Have you ever held hands with someone before Jer?"

He looks startled for a moment, but then he replies,

"No, not really"

I decide to take a risk, a big one, by asking,

"Do you want to Jer?"

I worry that I've pushed him too far, and I feel like shit for putting him on the spot like that. But then he turns to me, his face showing clear signs of blushing as he says,

"I want to try it. With you, just with you"

I should bloody well hope just with me, I refrain from saying. This is no time to let my possessive instincts take over. Even though I'd really like to. It feels like every time I even look at Jeremy these days my mind growls the word '_**mine'. **_But I don't want to scare him off by pushing too hard. This is all so new for Jeremy, it makes sense that he needs time to get his head around it.

Slowly I let my hand brush Jeremy's and when he doesn't pull away, I slip my hand into his, intertwining our fingers.

**Ever's P.O.V**

"Where the hell is he?" I ask Stefan.

We've both been looking for Damon. I saw him briefly when he arrived, but then he said he had some 'research' to do. I didn't even ask him what that meant, probably not anything good.

"There he is" Stefan says, pointing over at where Damon is leaning against a wall. He seem to be watching Tyler arm wrestle with people.

I know that Damon is convinced there is something going on with the Lockwood's. He thinks they're supernatural. I'd like to know why the device affected Tyler as well, but I don't think staring at them is going to help.

I look up at Stefan and he shrugs,

"He's going to obsess over this isn't he?" I say in a tired tone of voice.

Stefan gives me a sympathetic look,

"Probably. He's good at that"

"He's an idiot, that's for damn sure" I reply, which gets a huff of laughter out of Stefan.

We walk up to Damon. I lean on the wall next to him and Stefan does the same on Damon's other side. Damon looks between us and then crosses his arms, as if preparing to be annoyed.

"Ah, you're lurking" Stefan says.

Damon frowns at his brother,

"No, I'm observing"

I poke him in the stomach,

"Either way, you're definitely being creepy"

"I am not creepy" Damon pokes me back.

Stefan nods in my direction,

"Ever's right. You are creepy"

I narrow my eyes at Damon and then look over to meet Stefan's eyes, I say,

"He's in denial"

Stefan nods again in agreement,

"Seems like it"

Damon makes an irritated sound in the back of his throat,

"Would you two shut up, I'm busy"

"Being creepy, we know, we can _**see**_" I add with a smirk.

Tyler slams a guy's hand down, beating him easily.

"The guy's got strength" Damon comments to us.

Stefan sighs,

"He's a varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching"

Mason takes on Tyler and Damon says,

"Enter the uncle"

"This is ridiculous" Stefan says, "Ever, help me here, tell him"

I squeeze Damon's bicep, which by the way _**wow,**_ and I say,

"Stefan said that you're a moron and that he doesn't like you. He also said that you're hair is flat and boring"

Stefan snorts out a laugh and Damon smirks. He places his hand over mine and holds it there. I've noticed that Damon is apparently the touchy feely type, not something I would have originally thought. But I can't say that I'm disappointed either.

I watch as Mason kicks Tyler's ass arm wrestle style. Tyler laughs and says,

"Alright, he's a champ. Who wants to go next?"

"Stefan wants a go" Damon calls out. Stefan narrows his eyes at Damon, but goes over to Mason anyway.

"Go Steffy!" I clap my hands. Stefan looks over at me and I wink at him.

"Come on Stef!" Damon says with a smirk that I know I shouldn't love. But damn it I really do, even when he's being annoying and smirkmasterish.

After a few seconds Mason slams Stefan's hand down onto the table and I frown. There's no way Mason could actually beat Stefan unless Stefan let him.

Stefan comes back over to us. I catch Tyler's eye and he smiles at me, I smile back. I've known Tyler all my life. I find it hard to believe he has some sort of big family secret.

"You didn't put in any effort at all" Damon chastises Stefan.

Stefan looks between us and replies,

"Yeah, actually I did"

What? That can't be good. In fact that is the opposite of good feelings.

Damon raises an eyebrow,

"Is he-?"

Stefan shakes his head,

"No, it wasn't that kind of strength, but it was more than human, if that makes any sense"

"Not really. You're useless Steffy, you were obviously the wrong agent to send in under cover" I say in mock exasperation.

"What is up with that family? If they're not vampires then what the hell are they?" Damon says, sounding thoroughly frustrated.

Stefan shrugs,

"Oh, maybe they're uh, ninja turtles"

"You're not funny"

I jump up and down on my toes,

"Oh, oh, I really, really, hope that they're fairies, or pixies. That would be epic"

Stefan nods in agreement with me,

"They could be zombies. Oh, or werewolves"

"I vote werewolf" I say.

"Both of you are being stupid. This is _**reality**_, where there's no such thing as werewolves or zombies" Damon says.

"Ah, so you're leaning towards fairy too" I smile sweetly at Damon, he gives me a sardonic look.

"No, fairies don't exist-"

I gasp dramatically,

"_**Oh my God**_, you just murdered a fairy. What is wrong with you?"

But Damon just ignores me and carries on,

"Pixies don't exist and neither do….combat turtles"

Then Damon walks away from us and over to this guy who is trying to fix the sound system.

I look up at Stefan,

"Did he just say_** combat**_…..turtles?"

"It's a _**ninja**_ turtle" Stefan calls after Damon, then he looks back down at me and shrugs again.

I shake my head,

"He never listens to us"

Stefan shakes his head too,

"I know, it's distressing. Besides, who doesn't believe in fairies?"

"You're right. He's a fairy murderer, we can't trust him" I say in agreement.

We move over to Damon just in time to hear him compel that guy to fight with Tyler. To not back down no matter what. The moment he walks away I hit Damon over the head, hard. He frowns at me and rubs the spot where I smacked him.

"What the hell was that for?"

I glare at him,

"If you need to ask then I'm gonna hit you again"

Stefan sighs,

"You do know that someone is going to get hurt"

Damon just shrugs,

"Someone is going to get mad, like, rage"

"And what is that going to accomplish?"

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes. Maybe it's the ambiguously supernatural uncle"

I hit him over the head again,

"You're an idiot. I should just spend more time with Tyler, I could get him to tell me, if he knows anything that is."

"No" Damon snaps with more anger than I think is warranted.

"What do you mean no. I've known Tyler all my life, if he's going to tell anyone his secrets, then it's gonna be me. Just let me try" I argue.

"No way in hell" Damon says firmly.

I cross my arms,

"You don't trust me?"

Damon meets my eyes, and I almost stumble backwards at the intensity of his gaze,

"No, I don't trust_** him**_" Damon gestures over at Tyler.

I look over at Stefan,

"Steffy, my best friend in the whole wide world, back me up here"

Stefan has his stoic-y face on though, and he says,

"We don't know how he'd react to you asking questions Ever. At the very least he might tell his uncle, and he's definitely hiding something. You don't want to be on his radar"

I let out a frustrated groan,

"Fine, we'll do everything the hard way"

"Good" Damon says, "Glad we got that sorted out"

I glare at him again, but there's not much heat in it. Damon smirks down at me and then wraps an arm around my waist. He tugs me to his side and kisses my temple. I lean into the touch and sigh contentedly.

"I still think you're an idiot" I say even as my body gives in to Damon.

"I know, and that's why I love you" Damon whispers to me, sounding much more relaxed than he was before.

…..

Ok, there is definitely something going on with Tyler's family. Me and Stefan just saw Mason go all super ninja on the guy Damon compelled. It was insane. Mason jumped over a freakin' car.

Then we get a text from Damon telling us to meet him in Ric's classroom. Stefan and I rush to get there, thinking something must be really wrong.

When we arrive, Sinbad, Jeremy and Elena are already there. Damon then precedes to tell all of us what happened between him and Caroline. Apparently she just about kicked his ass vampire style. Caroline is a vampire. Holy son of a biscuit tin on a shelf in bloody hell! Why can't we just have one town event that doesn't turn out crazy.

"How could this happen?" Stefan says, now looking very frustrated and I can't blame him.

Damon shrugs,

"Well, I fed her blood, Katherine obviously killed her. A plus B, equals-"

"Damon" I snap, "Helpful thoughts or none at all remember"

"But why?" Elena asks, she seems very upset. I'm more pissed off to be honest. Where does this Katherine bitch get off turning our friends into vampires? She cut off Uncle John's fingers, got blood all over one of our good knife's, stabbed Sinbad (ruining one of his best shirts by the way), tried it on with _**my **_boyfriend, and now she's turned Caroline.

Seriously, it's a good thing I know how to smack a bitch.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut" Damon answers.

"Amen to that brother" Sinbad nods in agreement.

I've noticed Jeremy and Sin are standing close together, like more than just friends close together. It makes me want to pepper Sin with questions. What, I'm a nosy bitch alright. I want them both to be happy, and if that means them being together then I'm all for it.

"And she said game on, what does that even mean?"

"Means she's playing dirty and she wants us to know"

"But why Caroline?" Elena questions.

"It doesn't really matter why. She's obviously a psycho" I say angrily.

"We have to find her" Sinbad says.

I can hear what Damon is about to say before he even says it, so I get there first,

"Damon, if you even think about killing one of my best friends then I'm gonna be really pissed off"

Damon makes an exasperated sound,

"She's a liability, we need to get rid of her"

I narrow my eyes at him. Elena looks about to argue, but I silence her with a look. I turn my gaze on Damon,

"Fine. Then I get to talk to Tyler about his family secrets. I'll spend every day at his house if I have to. Maybe I'll even stay over, just like I used to when we dated"

I see Sinbad hiding a smirk out of the corner of my eye. Jeremy seems to be trying to do the same. Elena looks curiously between me and Damon. Stefan just looks frustrated with the whole situation.

As for Damon and I; we're in dead lock.

Damon stares at me, and I see the anger and jealousy flickering in his eyes. It's a risk, as Damon is so unpredictable sometimes. Plan B is we lock Damon in a supply cupboard.

After a very long moment Damon growls, the sound coming from somewhere deep inside. He says through gritted teeth,

"You stay away from Tyler, and I'll stay away from Blondie"

I nod in acceptance. Obviously we will address the me staying away from Tyler thing later after we've dealt with the Caroline situation.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

We managed to convince Ever and Elena to stay behind. Ever, because Damon refused to let her go without him, so she stayed to keep Damon away from Caroline, just in case he did something crazy. Elena, because Jeremy wanted to come. Both Elena and I were against that completely. But Elena couldn't very well say Jeremy wasn't allowed to come and then come herself.

So, by a stroke of pure luck, all of the Gilbert's are safe for once. I can't imagine this will ever happen again, so Stefan and I are enjoying it while it lasts.

Suddenly Stefan stops mid stride and tilts his head to the side,

"Do you hear something?" I try to listen out for what he's hearing, but instead I'm hit by the smell of spilt blood.

Damn.

Stefan and I exchange glances, and without either of us having to say anything, we head in the direction of where we can smell the blood coming from.

It doesn't take us long to find Caroline sitting on the back of truck crying….with a dead guy next to her.

I move closer to her and she says,

"He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with you sweet heart" I put my hand on her back carefully and start rubbing it soothingly.

Stefan and me help her down from the truck. She still seems about two seconds away from losing her shit, which would be very counterproductive.

But then just about the worst thing that could possibly happen right now, happens.

"Caroline?" Bonnie gasps. Caroline looks over at her best friend and, oh, I can already see that this isn't going to end well.

Caroline has blood all over her face, she must look half dranged to Bonnie. Personally, I've seen worse. Hell, I've _**been**_ worse. But Bonnie won't see it that way, she's already got a thing against vampires, for good reason really, but still. This won't help any.

Caroline all but whispers,

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie comes closer, shaking her head,

"No. You can't be" she says in disbelief.

But then she touches Caroline's arm and jerks back in horror.

Ok, that's really not helping.

"Oh God" Bonnie goes around Stefan to look at the man Caroline killed who's still on the back of the truck.

Stefan and I exchange another look. I nod, and he responds with a slight tilt of his head. I take hold of Caroline's upper arm and I steer her away from Bonnie, Stefan and the dead guy.

Caroline doesn't put up a fight as I take her inside and head for the bathroom. We need to get that blood off her Caroline's face before anyone else see's her.

Once we're in the bathroom I check for other people, and Caroline grabs onto the sink like it's her lifeline. She starts sobbing and my heart clenches for her. I know how awful it is when you first turn. Even with Lexi and Stefan there to help, it was still a lot to handle, there's nothing in the world that can prepare you for how it feels to become a vampire.

I wet a paper towel and pull back some blond hair from Caroline's face. I start to clean the blood off,

"Hey, come here, it's gonna be alright Caroline"

Caroline is still crying,

"Bonnie-….she…she hates me"

I shake my head,

"No, she doesn't, she's just in shock"

I carry on trying to clean the blood off her face. Caroline grips the sink tighter,

"What about Matt….what am I going to do about Matt-"

I turn Caroline around and continue to wash the blood away,

"Don't think about that right now Caroline, let's just get this blood off your face, ok"

Caroline takes the fresh wet paper towel I offer her and rubs the blood off her hands,

"I'm a murder" she says "I'm a monster"

I clean more of the blood away,

"Your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformation. You're not a monster Caroline, trust me, I know what a monster looks like and you ain't it"

Caroline looks into the mirror again and then shouts in frustration. She spins around, and covers her face with her hands,

"Uh, why does this keep happening to my face? I'm hideous"

I'm assuming she means the whole vamp face thing. I take hold of her wrists and pull her hands away from her face.

"Caroline, look at me, come on, look at me"

Caroline looks up at me. And I nod,

"Look at my face Caroline"

I allow my face to change, revealing my vampire appearance. Then after a few moments I hide it again.

"See, did you see that?"

Caroline nods. I cup her face gently and say,

"When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're gonna get through it. Tell yourself that you're strong enough"

Caroline starts to shake her head, no.

"Yes, yes, you can. No matter how good it feels. No matter how much you want to give into it. You have to fight it, bury that feeling. Watch me"

She stops and watches me, I hold her face firmly in my hands, letting her see me not give in to it.

"Come on Caroline, try. It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing"

I start breathing in and out slowly, encouraging Caroline to do the same. After a moment she starts breathing in time with me, and eventually her face goes back to normal.

"That's good Caroline, you got it" I say calmly.

I smooth some more blood away from her face gently and Caroline lets me.

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" Caroline asks.

I take a deep breath and then let it go,

"Because she's a bad and twisted person Caroline. I wish there was a better reason I could give you, but that's all I got. I'm sorry"

I search her eyes for a moment and then continue,

"I promise you, Caroline, that I will not let anything happen to you. Alright"

Caroline nods and I pull her into a hug, because I sense that she damn well needs one by this point. I let Caroline cry into my t-shirt, because I think she's earned the right to be as upset as she wants.

I swear, when I get my hands on that bitch I'm gonna tear her apart. The thought that any of this could be my fault weighs heavily on my mind. Before I came to this town, I hadn't felt true guilt in over a decade, now I'm feeling all sorts of things all the fucking time. It's exhausting, but I could never regret coming here. It's changed my life, and my brother's lives, forever. I refuse to let Katherine ruin that just because she can.

**Ever's P.O.V**

"Day, where are we going?" I ask, half excited, half apprehensive as Damon drives up down some old country lane.

Damon looks over at me and smiles,

"Patience Ev's, I'm not ruining the surprise, so stop asking."

I sit back in my seat. We've got the top down on the car and Damon's been driving for about an hour.

"There's no shame in admitting you're lost Day" I shake my head, trying desperately to work out where this mystery late night date is taking place.

"I'm not lost" Damon replies.

"We could ask for directions" I suggest.

Damon snorts in indignation,

"I do not need directions, I know exactly where I'm going"

I sigh in mock frustration,

"Seriously, what is it with guys and asking for directions? I thought it was a modern day guy problem, but you were alive over one hundred years ago, so obviously it's just a guy thing. It's in your blood"

Damon doesn't say anything, which frustrates me even more, and he knows it. I can tell that he knows it because he's smirking, damn him.

After we got Caroline home, Elena, Jeremy and I were dropped off at our house. Stefan, Sin and Damon went back to the boarding house. I was asleep when Damon came through my window and woke me up. I was startled at first, and confused, but Damon convinced me to get dressed and go out for a 'drive' with him.

I was obviously intrigued, so I got dressed quickly and let Damon vamp style me out of the window. So, like I said, we've been driving for about an hour now, and Damon still refuses to tell me what the hell is going on, or where we're actually going.

I decide to just try and enjoy the ride. It does feel good with the top down and the wind blowing my hair all over the place.

Eventually though, we go down another country road and stop at a clearing with a big barn. I narrow my eyes at Damon,

"Day, seriously, what-"

Damon presses a button on the side of the car and suddenly a hidden compartment in the back of the car opens. It's a film projector I think. My thoughts are confirmed when right in front of my eyes the side of the barn shows a big cinema screen sized projection of some film credit thingies.

I look over at Damon in shock and he smiles at me.

"Oh flipping hell Day. This is amazing. What film are we watching?"

Damon arches an eyebrow at me,

"Wait and see. But first-"

Damon opens another compartment, which just so happens to have proper cups of popcorn in it. Then he reaches into the back and pulls out a few bags of some of my favourite cinema sweets. And in a cooler there are some drinks, as well as a few blood bags.

I have no idea what to say, like, internally, I am screaming like a 13 year old girl. But instead of screaming I reach across the middle console and smash my lips over Damon's. I can feel him smiling against my mouth, but then he's kissing me back, and for a few moments I kiss the hell out of Damon.

When I finally sit back and look up at the projected screen I see the title of the movie we are about to watch. I start laughing uncontrollably and when I look over at Damon he's smirking in that devilish way that I love.

"Peter Pan. I knew it, you do listen to me." I say with a grin. I think back to today when we were talking about the Lockwood's and I made the Peter Pan reference. I can't believe Damon would do all this, it's incredible.

A wave of love and appreciation washes over me and the grin on my face just gets wider. As the movie starts Damon reaches over and takes my hand in his, our fingers intertwine and he asks,

"So….do you like it?" he gestures around him.

I'm about to laugh, as if any girl would not like it. But when I look over Damon I stop myself from laughing. The vulnerability on Damon's face isn't something I see often, but when I do see it, it reminds me of how sensitive Damon really is, even if he pretends not to care most of the time. It's moments like this when I can really see what Damon must have been like as a human, and it makes me fall in love with him even more.

I squeeze Damon's hand and I lean over the console to kiss him again. The kiss is tender and loving, and it lasts for quite a while longer than I first intended it to. When I eventually pull back, I cup Damon's face and look right into his eyes as I say,

"I love it Day. And I love you"

Damon smiles that real smile that has the butterflies in my stomach turning into fucking supersized bats. He kisses me again, and after that we settle back to watch the film. But our hands stay locked together.

I know he did this for me, because he knows how upset I am over Caroline, and Katherine and all the supernatural bullshit that keeps messing with our lives. He did this for me, and I love him to pieces for it

So, for a while, I turn off my brain, and let everything else go. For now, it's just me and Damon, having a normal, and incredibly amazing, first date.

_**Special shout out to-**__**sadtenshi**__**, **__**Charmedgrays**__** and **__**0809m**__**-I bloody love your reviews, so please keep them coming because it means so much to me, and it really does make me update faster xxxx**_

_**So, first of all we had DEVER SEX, I hope you all thought I did them justice ;) We also had a really sweet Jerbad moment. A few funny scenes with the brothers, and then one with Ever. And at the end a scene that I loved writing, Damon and Ever's official first date. I hope you liked this **_

_**Please, let me know what you thought, and what you liked/loved ect. **_

_**Thank you all soooo much for reading! xxx**_


	38. Bad Mood Rising

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

**Bad Moon Rising**

**_This is the thirty-eighth chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then Damon would be my first choice drinking partner! xxx_**

**_Review please, thank you x_**

**Ever's P.O.V**

"Thanks for coming Ric" Stefan says to Alaric as Damon lets him into the boarding house.

Alaric comes to sit down on the sofa opposite me, Elena and Stefan. Sinbad is next to Ric. I feel like we're kind of trapping him. Although he is technically part of team 'Supernaturals United', so he needs to be included in these things.

"Yeah, well, Ever mentioned you needed my help" Alaric looks over at me and I smile, he smiles back.

HA! Alaric smiled at me. I am so his favourite student.

Stefan nods as Damon comes to sit next to me on the arm rest of the sofa.

"We were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family"

Alaric frowns in confusion,

"Why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?"

"Well you wouldn't" Damon says, "but your dead-not dead vampire wife might"

"Isobel's research, from when you guy's were at Duke together" Elena says.

Stefan adds,

"You said she spent years researching this town"

Alaric sighs,

"Isobel's research here, in Mystic Falls, was rooted in folk lore and legend. At the time I thought most of which was…fiction"

Damon looks up suddenly and smirks,

"Like that amazing vampire story"

I flick him on the arm and ask Alaric,

"Apart from vampires, what else did our egg donor find?"

"The lycanthrope" Alaric answers.

We all exchange glances and I try to keep the grin off my face.

I knew it, I knew it. I voted werewolf. First win of the day. Excellent.

"Werewolves" Elena says in disbelief.

Damon shakes his head,

"No way. Impossible. "

Stop ruining my win Damon!

"Is it?" Stefan questions.

"I've been on this planet for one hundred and sixty odd years and never come across one" Damon replies scornfully.

My boyfriend really doesn't like the idea of sharing the supernatural limelight.

Sinbad sighs heavily and leans forward. I notice the expression on his face and my entire body goes on alert. He knows something. But he doesn't want to tell us. Damon notices my reaction and looks over at his youngest brother. His expression quickly turning to suspicion.

"What are you not telling us Sin?" I ask him.

All eyes are now on Sinbad. He closes his eyes tight for a few long moments, when Sin opens his eyes he says,

"I've…..met werewolves"

Holy elmo shit biscuits!

"What?" Damon demands, surprise evident on his handsome face. Much the same expression is being displayed on all of our faces right now.

Sinbad clasps his hands tightly in front of him, a clear sign of reluctance on his part. Sin really doesn't want to talk about this, and I feel bad for almost forcing him to talk about something he's clearly uncomfortable about. Sin sighs again before saying,

"It was a long time ago. There aren't many werewolves left, vampires took a lot of them out. Natural enemies and all that. I met a man, and I knew from the moment we met that there was something different about him. He introduced me to his girlfriend, and I felt the same thing. We spent quite a bit of….time together. They revealed to me what they were….but their pack didn't like them spending….time, with a vampire, so eventually we went our separate ways"

I can tell that there's more to it than that, but no way am I going to push. Sin doesn't respond well to being pushed for information. If he wants to tell someone something then he will, if he doesn't then he most likely won't, no amount of pushing will make a difference.

Damon is smirking again,

"'Time'? Care to be more specific with what you did during that 'time'"

I roll my eyes, Damon is messing with his brother. We all know what Sin meant.

Sin narrows his eyes at Damon,

"Sit on it and spin dickhead"

Damon laughs and Stefan raises an eyebrow at Sinbad.

"Do you think Tyler and Mason are werewolves?"

Sinbad shrugs,

"I don't know, they could be, that's all I'm saying"

Damon tilts his head in annoyance,

"Fantastic"

…

"Are sure you don't want to come with us?" Elena asks me as she packs some stuff in a bag. She's going to Duke to look through some of our egg donors stuff. Sinbad knows more than he's told us, I can feel it, but if he's not willing to share then there's nothing any of us can do about it.

"Are you sure _**you **_want to do this?" I counter her question with another question.

"Which part? The going through our birth mother's life work, or going to Duke with _**Damon**_?" Elena makes a pained face and I laugh.

"Either, both?"

"Well, I'm sure about the first part, but then again Alaric is a good buffer"

Yeah, that's my favourite thing about Alaric too.

"I wish you and Stefan were coming though" Elena says.

Stefan is staying behind to help Sinbad with Caroline and I'm staying because….I really don't wanna go. I've had enough of Isobel. If I thought Elena really needed me then I would definitely be going anyway, but actually seems alright with everything. Then again she's been pretty relaxed since her and Stefan went out on that date. It was the same night of mine and Damon's first official date.

I'm glad Stefan and Elena seem to be getting along better than ever before. I can honestly say I've never seen a more sickeningly sweet couple in my life. I might need to invest in one of those sleeping masks for daily use whenever I'm around them. The cuteness makes me want to mock.

"Do you think I should stay?" Elena asks me.

I look up at her in surprise. Elena's looking unsure now. I take her hand in mine and say,

"No, you should go. You have questions about Isobel and Katherine and all that crap. Everything will be fine here. I'll look after Stefan and Sinbad and Caroline, and you look after Damon"

Elena gives me a sardonic look,

"Sounds like I'm getting the raw end of the stick here. You get Stefan, Sinbad and Caroline and I have….Damon. Totally unfair. For me"

I huff out another laugh,

"Yeah I know. But, if you can handle a road trip with Damon, then you can handle just about anything. Think of it as a survival test"

"Hello evil twin, can I have a private word with naughty twin?"

Speaking of …

Damon walks in, his eyes meeting mine almost instantly. My heart starts jumping all over the place just because he's in the same room as me. I've got it bad, big time.

Elena looks over at me and I nod in acceptance. As Elena walks past Damon out of the room he says,

"Looking forward to our little trip Elena?"

Elena rolls her eyes in response,

"I can hardly stand the excitement" she says completely monotone.

But Damon just laughs and then comes to stand only inches in front of me. His expression suddenly turns serious and he starts to twirl one of my curls around his finger. Something that has become a habit of his.

"I want you to come" he says.

"Why?" I ask. I know why though. He doesn't want me to be here alone with Caroline and a couple of potential werewolves running around. I am officially a few sparkles away from being in a Twilight novel.

Damon places a hand on my waist and pulls me closer so that my body is pressed flush against his.

"You'll be safer with me" Damon argues.

I shake my head, he's so over protective, but I do love him for it. I wrap my arms around his neck and reach up to kiss his jaw gently.

"I'll be fine Day. I have Sinbad and Stefan here to 'protect' me from the non-existent danger"

Damon growls low in his throat and I feel that growl vibrate through the rest of his body. He grasps my chin and moves my head so that I have no choice but to look him in the eye.

"I hate this" Damon grumbles, almost like a child who isn't getting his way. Some might find it ridiculous but I think its cute as hell. He's like an angry hedgehog.

I smile at him, unable to keep my happiness below the surface.

"I know you do. But_** somehow**_ I think you just might survive it"

Damon's lips come crashing down over mine then, and I allow myself to be swept away by the intense emotions his kisses cause me to feel.

When we're down by the car and saying goodbye, Damon looks at Stefan for a long moment. They make eye contact and Damon says almost aggressively,

"If you let anything happen to Ever whilst I'm gone, then I will rip you apart"

Stefan takes the obvious, and very real, threat in his stride though and replies firmly,

"I won't. And same goes for Elena"

The two brothers simply stare at each other. I feel like now is definitely not a good time to interrupt them with a feminist speech about how Elena and I can damn well take care of ourselves thank you very much. I happen to have saved the Salvatore's enough times without any supernatural powers. I have skills. Many, many skills. Not all of them useful, but still, many, many skills. So there.

"Ok, the testosterone is killing me. Damon get in the damn car and take your manliness with you. I'll stay here with Stefan's" I say finally after a very long pause.

Something passes between Damon and Stefan, a secret knowing look that only people with siblings could understand. Damon turns around and presses me up against car, stealing one last bone melting kiss.

Stefan and me are left standing on the sidewalk, our loved ones driving off together along with Alaric. I turn to Stefan, he looks down at me.

"Who do think will snap first. Elena or Damon?"

Stefan chuckles quietly for a few moments before saying,

"Either way, they'll come back friends, or one of them will be dead by the end of the trip"

I nod in agreement,

"Poor Alaric, he's right in the crossfire. If nothing else they'll be bonded forever because of their dark secret"

Stefan frowns slightly,

"Dark secret?"

"Yeah, the murder of Alaric" I reply.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"I don't even know how to make a day walking ring" Bonnie argues. She agreed to meet me in the Grill to talk about Caroline and so far I don't think it's going very well.

I lean forward on the table,

"Emily made mine, and she made both my brothers'. The instructions must be in the grimoire"

Bonnie still looks sceptical,

"That doesn't mean I can cast the spell"

I arch an eyebrow,

"Bonnie, you can bring down vampires with a single look. A skill I am very impressed with by the way. I'm sure you can do this. But I think we both know what the real problem is"

"Caroline killed someone Sinbad. I can't make it easier for her to do it again" Bonnie says, confirming my thoughts on the reason for her reluctance.

I sigh heavily,

"We're not making it easier for her Bonnie. We're just giving her the chance to survive. Everyday that she's away from her friends and her normal human life, it becomes harder and harder for Caroline to hold on to her humanity"

"How do you know she won't hurt anyone else?" Bonnie asks me.

"I don't. I don't see the freakin' future Bon. But I do know that if we don't help Caroline now, then we might as well just sign her off completely. Because neither of my brothers will allow a blood crazy vampire to go running around a town both their girlfriends live in. We need to trust her"

Bonnie bites her lip and looks down for a moment before saying,

"I don't know if I can trust her. Not with this."

I place my fingers under Bonnie's chin and I make her look up at me,

"Then trust me Bon"

….

"So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear for the rest of my life" Caroline complains.

Bonnie's jaw tightens,

"Hey, if you don't want it-"

"No, she wants it" I interrupt and nod for Bonnie to continue.

"Now what?" Caroline asks.

"Now's the part where I explain the rules, the witch who spells the ring has the power to despell it. So if you ever do anything to hurt anyone-"

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone"

Bonnie shakes her head,

"You're a vampire now, which means the urge to kill is a part of you. The minute you let it take over, I'll stop you"

Caroline frowns at the little witch,

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend"

"I can't ignore what happened" Bonnie exclaims, "If you want to be friends then you have to prove to me that the Caroline I remember isn't gone"

I can see this going down a potentially very bad road. Maybe I should just give Caroline my ring, I don't technically need it, but then I'd have to explain why I don't burn in the sun without my ring and…..yeah, that ain't happnen.

Damn, why did I get stuck with baby vamp duty, this is more Stefan's style of work. But he's off with Ever, and I figured I'd better get started on all this. Plus, Bonnie likes me best, and I like Caroline. She's a nice girl, even though she is a bit obnoxious.

Then again, so am I. So really, we should be best buddies. Caroline also trusts me the most after what happened at the Carnival, and I figure the more comfortable she is, the better chance we have of getting her to be able to handle all this shit.

"Put the ring on the bed" Bonnie orders. Caroline mercifully does as she's told and Bonnie opens the curtains. Caroline flinches back from the light.

Bonnie closes her eyes and holds her hand out over the ring. After a few moments Bonnie opens her eyes and says,

"There, done" she picks up the ring and hands it to Caroline.

Caroline puts the ring on and narrows her eyes at Bonnie,

"That's it. I mean, nothing witchy happened. Have you even done this before?"

Ah, I can't imagine my brother took her attitude very well when he was compelling her.

"Caroline" I say in warning, "Play nice with the witch who could just as easily despell your ring"

"What? I just want to make sure it worked" Caroline says.

I exchange a look with Bonnie, and I smile in amusement as the witch opens the curtains completely, shining sunlight all over Caroline.

Caroline yelps and curls up into a ball on the bed.

"It worked" Bonnie says.

When she realises nothing has happened to her, Caroline slowly uncurls herself and glares at Bonnie,

"Yeah, and what if it hadn't Bonnie?"

Bonnie looks down at me, and I swear there is a ghost of a witchy smirk on her lips as she says,

"She's all yours"

Oh, great. This is gonna be super fun times.

….

After a very frustrating few hours of getting Caroline used to drinking blood from a blood bag, I agreed to take her to the swimming hole…lake….party…thingy. I dunno, she talks a lot, I have to filter.

Ever and Stefan are meant to be meeting us here, since they blew me off to have 'best friend forever time'. I swear Stefan will do anything Ever wants him to do. Then again I'm not much better when it comes to her, or Jeremy for that matter. Having emotions has turned me into a pushover these days. It's not a bad trade to have them in my life.

Caroline and I get out of car just in time for Mason Lockwood to drive past us. He's got his arm hanging out of the window, and as he passes us he looks right at me. I narrow my eyes for a moment and then wink at him. The guy is hot, in a surfer extended gap year kind of way.

"Why are you looking at him with your flirty vampire look?" I hear Caroline ask.

I turn to her as she gets a bag out of the trunk. I arch an eyebrow,

"My flirty vampire look?"

Caroline nods,

"Hm hm, I mean it's different from your amused sex me vampire look, neither of which stray far from your 'I want you up against that wall' look"

I bark out a laugh,

"Caroline Forbes, are you calling me a man-whore?"

She honestly wouldn't be the first, and she probably won't be the last. Even as a human I had a renowned reputation. And becoming a vampire just amped that reputation from small town to world wide in the last one hundred and forty-five years.

Caroline tilts her head from side to side with a small smirk on her pretty face,

"Well, I wasn't gonna say it like _**that**_"

A little while later I see Caroline compelled a girl who was talking to Matt, the jealousy clear on her face. Damn it. Stefan will not be best pleased when he finally gets his ass down here. If it were up to me then, honestly, I don't care who Caroline compels, if she's not hurting anyone, then what's the big fucking deal?

But , I'm not a good person, so I don't understand good person rules.

I walk over to Caroline, Matt has pretty much just stormed off in annoyance. Wow, Matt's hot when he's angry. Ok, it's thoughts like that isn't it?

When I reach Caroline she crosses her arms and looks up at me.

"I saw you compel that girl Caroline"

"She deserved it" Caroline argues angrily.

I can't help but laugh a little, although I try to hide it because I'm afraid Caroline might actually try to kick my ass right here with the mood she's in.

Caroline narrows her eyes at me,

"And now you're laughing at me"

I shake my head,

"No, no, I'm not laughing at you. Mostly. It's just that when someone becomes a vampire all of their natural behaviours get sort of….amplified" I gesture up and down Caroline, managing to keep the smirk off my face by sheer power of will alone.

Caroline frowns,

"What do you mean?" she asks.

I try to think of the best way to describe it.

"I mean, when I was a human, I was…extremely loyal to the people I cared about, and I was admittedly a bit of a flirt. So, as a vampire, all that got….magnified"

Caroline stares at me for a good few seconds before saying,

"You're saying that, now, I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak on crack?"

I can't hide the smirk anymore,

"Well, I wasn't gonna say it like _**that**_"

**Ever's P.O.V**

"So, how are you feeling about everything? Want to suck anyone dry lately?" I ask Stefan. We're at the Grill having a few drinks before we go meet Caroline and Sin.

I'll be honest here. One of the reasons I wanted to stay behind was because since Damon and I got together, me and Stefan haven't had any time to really hang out, just us. I've been kind of missing our friend alone time, which is probably weird of me, but it's true nonetheless.

Stefan leans forward in his chair and replies,

"I'm feeling alright. I've been a bit….antsy for the last week"

I nod,

"Yeah, I kind of sensed that" through our bond, is the part I don't say, although I'm pretty sure Stefan knows anyway.

"I don't understand why. I feel better today though, sitting here, with you, I'm not thinking about blood, or even really wanting it. I just wish I could feel that way all the time" Stefan explains, and I can sense his frustration. So I decide to try and take his mind off of it.

"So, do you think the Lockwood's could actually be werewolves then?" I ask him, curious as to what his answer will be.

Stefan's eyes widen slightly in surprise at my question, but he says,

"I don't know"

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"I _**really**_ don't know"

"Dr. Steffy, have I ever told you that you are a world champion conversationalist? What do you and my evil twin talk about? Or do you just screw all the time?" I ask the last question to purposely push, and by push I mean fucking _**shove**_, Stefan right out of his comfort zone. Because it amuses me to see Stefan flustered.

I'm a horrible, horrible person, I know. In my defence…it's really funny.

Stefan simply stares at me for a very long time. I think he's trying to figure out if I'm serious. I look him dead in the eye and attempt to keep a completely emotionless expression on my face. Eventually Stefan raises an eyebrow and says,

"I can tell you what we don't talk about Everlyna. We don't talk about names for our bats-"

"I thought we agreed your bat's name is Bert"

"Or if vampires should still wear capes-"

"They definitely should. With their names sequined on the back"

"Or my time as a ripper-"

"You were one scary motherfraker my friend"

"Or how I'm handling my bloodlust-"

"You're handling it brilliantly for a secretly psycho vamp boy"

"Or if Häagen-Dazs is a better brand of ice cream than Ben&Jerry's-"

"It definitely isn't. Ben&Jerry's has an ice cream with chocolate fish and marshmallow in it. Ultimate win"

"And we definitely don't talk about other people's sexual activities. We don't talk about yours and Damon's"

"Oh, Damon and I have lots of sex, loads and loads, all the damn time. Right, your turn"

Now we're both laughing so hard that I'm pretty sure I might fall right out of my chair. Stefan has his hands covering his face slightly as he truly lets go and laughs his ass off. It's a beautiful thing, watching Stefan lose it completely. The guy needs to laugh more often, seriously.

"I've missed this Dr. Steffy, just us hanging out being all….weird and shit" I say when we've finally calmed down enough to talk properly without needing a bag to breath into.

Stefan's slightly more serious face is back as he replies,

"Honestly, me too Everlyna"

I think about it for a moment and then an idea springs to mind.

"We should have out own day of the week" I suggest.

Stefan frowns and tilts his head to the side curiously,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like, people have date nights and stuff, we should have a best friends forever night. Just for us" I explain.

"Which night?"

"Ummmmm, details, details Dr. Steffy" I wave my hand in a dismissive gesture.

"The details are rather important" Stefan says.

I make a face at him,

"Well….you would say that"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're so damn logical sometimes"

"You say that like being logical is a disease"

"It is. Logic creates boring people"

"Or sane ones"

"Same thing"

"No it isn't"

"See, there you go with that logic tripe again"

Stefan shakes his head in defeat. Ha, win.

"I do have one question" Stefan finally says.

I hope he's about to ask what I think he is.

"Yes?"

"Why have you got straight hair today?" Stefan looks up at my hair. It is straight, and for good reason.

I smirk at Stefan,

"Because Spenny, the love of my life, is working today, and I want to give it a go at pretending to be Elena. See if I can fool Spenny. If bitchzilla can pretend to be me, then I can pretend to be my evil twin"

"Please tell me I am not involved in this plan" Stefan says suspiciously.

I just keep on smirking at him,

"In due time Dr. Steffy, you shall see"

Not long after that I get 'the signal' from Zack, the other bar tender that Spenny has come into work. Ha, my time to shine folks.

I stand up, startling Stefan slightly with my abruptness. I pull on Stefan's arm to get him up too. He reluctantly gets to his feet and I loop my arm through his. I walk to the bar with Stefan and when we stop there I slide my hand into his and twine our fingers together.

Stefan looks down at me and raises a questioning eye brow, I just smile at him meaningfully. I take a moment to appreciate the ability to hold Stefan's hand. I like it. Somehow Stefan and me touching connects us on an even deeper level, one that doesn't have anything to do with our bond. I squeeze Stefan's hand and he squeezes back almost instantly.

Then Spenny comes out of the back and all my attention goes to him. Right, time to go full on Elena. I try to school my expression into something resembling Elena's kind, caring, goodie goodie look that she's so expert at. As Spenny moves closer to me and Stefan, I attempt to talk to Stefan in an Elenaish way.

"Oh, Steff-I mean Stefan, my love, I…..really like your hair"

For a moment I think Stefan is going to sell me out, but then he says,

"Thank you Elena. I like your hair too"

"Yeah, but you know….I like everyone's hair…..because…because everyone deserves to have their hair liked"

"You are very nice and kind like that"

"Oh…really, you think I'm nice…..good Steffy-Stefan, because I think you're really nice too. I think everyone is nice….somewhere inside. Even badgers…because people say they're mean…but….maybe they just….want…..baths"

"Baths are good"

"I know….I…..like….baths"

If this is actually the kind of conversations Elena and Stefan have, then I can only hope the sex is really great.

I watch Spenny out of the corner of my eye, trying to see if he seems suspicious. When I'm almost certain he doesn't suspect anything I say,

"Can I have a glass of Pepsi, please"

"Sure" Spenny says to me, and he actually smiles.

Holy son of a jabberwocky! He smiled at me! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.

I wonder what colour wedding dress I'll buy for my marriage to Spenny. I don't think white would work for me….maybe even something with a bit of gold….or blue. Ohhh silk, definitely silk.

When Spenny comes back with the drink, Stefan hands over some money. As my pretend boyfriend that was very sweet of him. I'll have to get Elena to kiss him for me in appreciation.

Before Spenny can move away again I ask him,

"What do you really think of my sister? She talks about you all the time?"

I can feel Stefan struggling not to laugh, and I will him to hang on a little bit longer.

Spenny frowns at me,

"Why?"

I shrug pretend nonchalantly,

"Just wondering I guess" I add a little Elena 'I'm so sweet' sigh onto the end of that sentence.

Spenny's suspicion seems to melt away and I call a silent triumph. I am obviously the best actress who has ever lived. I expect awards damn it.

"She annoys me so much, it drives me crazy" Spenny says.

"Do you hate her?" I ask as Elena.

Spenny frowns and seems to think for a moment before answering,

"No. I don't exactly hate her"

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I allow the Elena façade to fall completely and I shout,

"Oh my God, I knew it, you love me! We are meant to be together Spenny, oh my beautiful wonderful Spenny!"

Spenny's eyes open so wide that for a moment I think they are going to pop right out of his head. But then his expression turns from surprise to anger. Very, very angry.

"You are insane! I do hate you, I hate you more than anything!"

I ignore Spenny and turn to Stefan,

"Steffy! He loves me, come on, we have to go pick out my china pattern"

Stefan is still not laughing by this point and I can tell its taking conscious effort to hold it in. I drag Stefan away from the bar with Spenny yelling things at us as we go. I manage not to fall apart until we are outside, but then it's impossible for me not to laugh.

The moment I lose control, so does Stefan, and we both start laughing like lunatics outside the Grill. We laugh so hard that people are staring at us, and I honestly don't care, that was epic friend work in there. Top notch if I do say so myself.

Stefan and me are still holding onto each other, our bond striking like lightening between us. Eventually we start walking down the street, away from the Grill, and we're still laughing like crazy people.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

When it starts to get dark the party draws to a close, and Caroline keeps staring at Matt in a way that makes me want to call the stalker police.

"Go talk to him, I'll wait" I say

Caroline looks at me and makes a face,

"He's mad at me"

"So? Charm the pants off him, that's what I do when I piss someone off" I shrug one shoulder.

Caroline grins at me,

"Sin, that's what you do all the time, with everyone"

"Well, then I should know, it works" I say with wink at her. Caroline laughs, and it feels good to have been able to make her laugh after everything she's been through.

Ever and Stefan texted me ages ago saying they wouldn't be able to make it. Damn them. I think they're doing it on purpose to punish me. Stefan isn't even the chatty sort of person, which becomes evident after a few minutes of meeting him. But somehow when Stefan and Ever are together they talk for fucking ages, about what I have no idea.

Caroline goes to talk to Matt and I get a phone call from Elena. She just confirms what I already knew. The sun and the moon curse yadda yadda, werewolf bite can kill a vampire blah blah blah. It's a full moon tonight, so I need to get Caroline and me inside, just in case Mason Lockwood goes all wolf man on us.

I look around for Caroline but I can't see her anywhere. Oh shit. I call her mobile but there's no answer. She must be off somewhere with Matt. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

I run off into the woods in search of Caroline. Using my vampire hearing I try to latch on to something, hopefully Caroline's voice.

When the noises I hear lead me to a car in the middle of the woods, and not just any car but Mason's, I start to get a really bad feeling. I move closer to the car, that bad feeling just keeps getting worse and worse.

I touch the rear car window, peering inside.

"MOVE SIN!" Ariel shouts and on instinct I obey the order.

I drop the ground and a moment later a wolf comes crashing through the back window. He jumps right over my head and runs at full speed into the forest. After a few moments I stand up and immediately look towards where Ariel's voice came from. But she's not there. Just as well, the last thing I need is Ariel or Evan coming back into my life after all the effort I put into pushing them out.

In an attempt not to dwell on the past I'd rather forget, I head out again to look for Caroline. If Mason has gone full on furry, then I need to find her before he does.

When I eventually do find her she's about two sucks away from killing Matt. I grab Caroline and I push her away from Matt, holding on to her upper arms firmly,

"Stop Caroline, stop now! Stop!" I shout at her.

She does stop then, and her face goes back to normal after another few moments. Caroline catches sight of a slumped Matt, she gasps and tries to go over to him. I hold her back, and when I hear a warning growl my whole body stiffens.

Oh fuck, fluffy is here and he's ready to play bite the vampire. I am not fond of that game when it includes werewolves.

"Matt, stay down, and for bloody hells sake don't move" I say calmly to Matt, who is still on ground in a very substantial amount of pain.

I grab hold of Caroline again and I make her look at me,

"We need to run Caroline, so we can lead it away from Matt, alright, do you understand me?"

Caroline nods frantically.

"Good, ready, go, now" I say and we both run at full vampire speed far away from Matt.

Suddenly Caroline stops and I almost collide with her.

"Wait, what is it?" she shouts at me.

Once again I find myself grabbing hold of Caroline,

"It's a werewolf, it will try to kill us, and trust me, it can"

"Hey, what are you two doing?"

My head snaps up to see Tyler coming out of an old Lockwood basement. I narrow my eyes at him. Tyler isn't a wolf. Most likely because he hasn't killed anyone yet, so the curse hasn't been activated. Goodie for him.

Also, one less werewolf to worry about, so yay us.

Out of nowhere the wolf comes flying at Caroline and it takes her down to the ground. Caroline starts screaming and struggling beneath the wolf.

I rush at the werewolf and knock it off of her. The werewolf hits the ground hard, but immediately gets to its feet again. I stand back directly in the wolf's line of sight, and I ready myself to fight it off.

The werewolf growls and looks about ready to pounce on me when Tyler shouts,

"NO!"

Nice, very commanding wolf boy. But the wolf actually does stop and looks over at Tyler. He must realise the family connection even in his wolf form, or Tyler has a bit of alpha in him, possibly both.

The werewolf growls for a few more moments and then runs off. I fight the urge to sag in relief. I was not interested in a wolf on vamp fight tonight. Or an night actually.

….

Caroline compels Matt to forget her going all vamp master on him, and she compels him to believe he was attacked by an animal.

Afterwards she walks over to me and asks,

"What are we going to do about Tyler?"

I look at her and she meets my eyes,

"I took care of it" I gesture over at Matt, "We'll get Matt on vervain, it'll mean you can't compel him, and it'll also mean you can't feed on him"

Caroline shakes her head in disbelief,

"I cannot believe that I hurt him"

"I know"

"I mean, he's the one person in the entire world that I never wanted to hurt"

I shake my head helplessly,

"It's not gonna get any easier, I'm sorry"

Caroline squeezes her hands tightly together and says,

"I shouldn't be with him should I?"

I sigh heavily,

"I'm the last person who could pass judgement on that Caroline. If I did tell you to break up with Matt then it would be pretty hypocritical of me since I could never walk away from Ever" Or Jeremy.

"Do you ever think you should?" Caroline asks me seriously.

I shrug,

"Yeah, I guess, but when it comes down to it….I guess I'm just not that selfless"

_**Special shout out to-**__**0809m and sadtenshi**__**-I love you for your reviews, so thank you! Xxx**_

_**Right, a few of you have brought up the Stelena thing, and I want to adress it. See, the thing is, I can't do scenes without Sinbad or Ever present, since I really don't want to write scenes from the actual Vampire daries characters P.O.V's. Only because I'm afraid I'll be crap at it. So, if you have any suggestions on how I can do SE with Ever or Sin there, then please tell and I'll try my best to include it. You are after all the reason I write this story, so i want you to enjoy it :) xxx**_

_**Please review my peoples, I really like hearing what you think, and it helps me with my writing a lot. Any kind of feedback would be great. Xxx**_

_**Thank you for reading! xxx**_


	39. Memory Lane

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

**Memory Lane**

**_This is the thirty-ninth chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then I'd be dancing around the boarding house by now! xxx_**

**_Review please, thank you x_**

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

**(**_**Flashback**_**)**

_**1863-Just outside of Mystic Falls**_

_My father and Damon are arguing yet again. I do not understand why one of them cannot simply put their pride aside and admit they are wrong. Or if not wrong, then at least concede there is fault on both their parts._

_To be fair to Damon our father has always been a difficult man, and he has been especially harsh on Damon, as he is the eldest. Stefan is as always the golden child, our father's favourite. I am the youngest, arguably the extra Salvatore brother. Our father treats me with distant care, and for that I am grateful. Never have I felt the need to impress my father, and he feels no need to pressure me into doing so._

_But when my eldest brother argues with our father I do feel the need to escape. Stefan does so with his journals. My method is much more mundane. I go riding, sometimes far away from Mystic Falls. It gives me time to reflect._

_I am riding down a country lane quite a while away from my home town when I see the carriage. One moment it is travelling quietly and the next it is being attacked by men with weapons and torches. My eyes widen in shock, and my curiosity spikes. I have always been curious by nature, and I cannot resist this show of complete barbarity. _

_Whoever is inside that carriage simply cannot deserve this surely. I immediately dismount my horse and draw my weapon, readying myself for a fight. I rush towards the carriage calling for the men to stop. There a four of them and they instantly turn their aggression on me, I am quite the skilled swordsmen, attributed to my endless practicing. _

_They seem unskilled, and are most likely attempting to steal from the people inside the carriage. As I fight the men out of the corner of my eye I see a someone emerge from the carriage, quite gracefully considering the carriage is now practically on its side._

_When all four men lay around me, each with their own fatal wounds I have a chance to look at the woman more clearly. The sun is setting rapidly, so it is somewhat dark and the woman is wearing a hood. I move forward slowly as not to startle her. The man who had been driving the carriage is dead, killed by the carriage robbers._

_The woman does not move, or scream or even speak as I come closer and closer until I am within touching distance of her. _

"_Are you quite alright Milady?" I ask carefully, as not to startle her._

_The woman steps forward, her hood is obscuring her view of me as much as it is obscuring mine of her. The shadows cover my face, and I attempt to move into the light so that she will be able to see that I am not a threat to her._

_Suddenly I hear shouting and more men come running towards the carriage. It seems there are more thieves on this road. The hooded woman turns and moves forward, her arms held out in front of her. The thieves are thrown back seemingly by nothing at all. _

_I conceal my gasp as the hooded woman turns to me. Witch. She must be. The woman pulls back her hood and reveals a dark and all knowing face. Her eyes, so strong and wise, she is most definitely Witch. I have known more than one in my life._

"_Help Miss Katherine, take her away from here" the witch commands me._

_It is then that I hear noises from the carriage. There is another woman inside. I truly believe in the strength of Witches, so I do not worry that the Witch cannot handle herself against the men that now getting to their feet. _

_I sheath my weapon and immediately move to the carriage. I hold my hand out to the woman I cannot yet see,_

"_Please, Milady, your Witch wants you safe. Come with me"_

_A feather soft hand takes mine and allows me to pull her from the carriage. My hand goes to the woman's waist to steady her. Once she is safely on the ground I look down at the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life._

_Even in the darkness cannot hide her beauty. The breath is knocked from my body as my eyes meet hers. A wave of possessive desire courses through me and the almost ethereal creature gasps, her chestnut eyes widening as she stares back at me._

"_You must go now" the Witches command knocks me right back in to my senses._

_The beautiful woman turns to her Witch, and the two woman exchange a knowing look between them. The woman looks back at me, her eyes fixing on mine intently. _

_I waste no time in leading her to my horse. The woman seems reluctant to come with me. My hands instinctively slide into hers and my gaze locks onto hers. I see the hesitancy in her eyes._

"_Trust me" I whisper, and the words sound almost intimate._

_Surprise flickers in the woman's eyes, her beautiful face changes from hesitant to determined._

"_Yes, I trust you" she whispers back, and those words set heavily over my heart._

_She allows me to help her onto my horse and soon enough we are riding away from the carriage together, the sound of dying men left in our wake._

_I take us both to the one place I know that no one knows of. It is a place I found quite by accident many years ago, and has such become my place. It is by a river, trees enclose the space so it is completely private from onlookers._

_The beautiful woman and I do not speak as we ride, but she does allow my chest to press firmly against her back. Our bodies fit together perfectly and have to force myself to not think on other ways in which they could come together._

_When we reach my intended destination, I dismount my horse yet again. I help the woman down from my horse, my hands on her waist. She moves out of grasp slowly and walks towards band of the river, the water gently lapping up onto the rocks. _

_Suddenly the woman turns to me and again I am shocked by her beauty. Truly I have never seen a face so divine. She must have endless suitors wherever she goes. _

_The woman tilts her head in fascination at me. I move forward only a few steps and ask a question I would very much like to know,_

"_What is your name?"_

_The woman smiles slightly, and that one smile alone has my heart beating faster than before. With a smile like that I imagine she could get anything she wanted from a man. Something tells me she knows it too._

"_Did you not hear my Witch call me Katherine?"_

_I raise an eyebrow,_

"_I did. But that wasn't my question. I asked for your name, not what I have heard you being called"_

_The woman's eyes widen in surprise, she does not seem to know what to do with herself or my words. There is something about this woman. She is different, and not only because she is so attractive._

_After a long pause I begin to worry that I have pried too far. It would not be the first time I had done so. My father always chastises me for asking too many personal questions. _

"_You do not have to tell me your name Milady. I understand how powerful a name can be. It is a person's first show of identity. A name has the ability to define a person, whether they want it to or not"_

_Again surprise flickers in the woman's eyes and again she seems unsure of how to react. I start to turn away from her, to check on my horse when suddenly she says,_

"_Katerina"_

_I turn back to face her and our eyes lock, the intensity of the moment consumes me completely and I wait for her to continue._

"_My name is ____Katerina Petrova" she says slowly, as if unsure of what my reaction will be. _

___I frown slightly,_

_"____Bulgarian?"_

_"____Yes" she replies. Her accent has changed from British to what I imagine is Bulgarian._

_"____Katerina, __Imatye krasivo imye" I say, trying my best to get the words right._

_Katerina smiles, and this time it appears to be real and far more genuine._

"_Thank you. You know Bulgarian?"_

_I smiles in response,_

"_A few phrases, yes. I have always been interested in foreign languages"_

"_May I inquire the reason for your interest?" Katerina asks, sound quite curious, her eyes still locked with mine._

_I debate with myself on whether to tell Katerina the true reason. Although, I hardly imagine she will have a negative reaction to my secret dreams for the future._

"_I wish to travel. I want to see the world"_

"_And what is your name, may I ask that of my rescuer?" Katerina's tone has become deeper and more enticing. _

_I move closer to Katerina until we are only a few feet apart by the edge of the river. My eyes burn into hers as I reply,_

"_My brothers call me Blue"_

_Katerina laughs, it is soft and almost as beautiful as her face. She arches one eyebrow,_

"_That isn't what I asked"_

_My answering grin is wide and equally as inviting,_

"_My name is Sinbad. Sinbad Salvatore"_

**(End of flashback)**

I jerk awake in my bed, breathing hard from the weight of the memory.

"Are you alright Sin?" I blink my eyes at Ever as she looks down at me, concern in her eyes.

I shake my head slowly and I run a hand through my hair. As I sit up Ever starts rubbing soothing circles on my back. I sigh in satisfaction. I must have made some loud noises to get Ever coming in here all worried.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream"

I look over at Ever and immediately I stiffen, something doesn't feel right.

Fuck.

I vamp speed so fast out of that bed that I give _**myself**_ a headache. I glare at her and pretty much growl,

"Katerina"

Katerina smirks and leans back in the bed,

"You have to admit, I'm getting better at this"

"I'd rather admit that you're a life ruining bitch who I want to strangle the non-life-life out of" I snaps, probably sounding like an irritated ten year old.

The woman ruined my sleep. I hate her.

Katerina gets up off the bed slowly, her eyes fixed on me,

"It was hard to get into your head. I had to do a lot of pushing to bring that memory out. You buried it deep"

"I'd like to bury you somewhere deep. Very, very deep under ground" I reply, and I run a hand through my hair again, pushing the black locks away from my forehead.

"Are you really going to be all moody with me again? There are much more fun things we could do with that passionate temper of yours" Katerina says suggestively.

I roll my eyes,

"What the hell do you want Katerina?"

Katerina sighs,

"I wanted to see you. I missed you Sin. Indulge me for a little while, please"

"Ok, I'm gonna say this slowly. Because, I think maybe there is something wrong with your brain, why. Are. You. In. town?"

Katerina walks closer to me, and I refuse to back away from her. Katerina incites a lot of emotions in me, but I have never been afraid of her, and I'm not about to start now.

"Three reasons" Katerina says, "You. You. And…..you"

"WWhhhyyyyyy, go irritate my brothers, they're the ones who 'loved' you, or whatever. I am an innocent bystander. Innocent bystanders, such as me, should be left out of your games. So go away. Shoo. Be gone. Ostavi mye na mira!"

Katerina smiles, which just makes me want to hurt her even more. She moves forward again and trails a finger down over my chest,

"We both know that you're nowhere near innocent moyat spasitel. Somewhere inside you know that there's a lot more to our story than what your brothers think. You've buried the memories deep, but they're still there"

….

"You shouldn't read someone's journal. Stefan will not be best pleased" I walk in on Katerina sitting in the living room with one of Stefan's journals on her lap.

I go to pour myself a drink. A strong one. Something tells me I'm gonna need it.

Katerina sighs and smiles up at me,

"I know, I'm sorry. It was just too tempting. Reading all of Stefan's inner thoughts and feelings"

"Nosy" I say.

I take the journal away from her and let it fall down onto the table.

"I read that Stefan doesn't do human blood. Or he didn't, now he does. Want to know the reason why?" Katerina says as I walk away and sit down on the sofa.

I raise an eyebrow at her,

"Nope. Try again. I'm not that easy Katerina. Give it another go, hit me with your best shot."

Katerina tilts her head to the side and plays with her curls for a few moments before saying,

"I also read that you've had a werewolf sighting. Quite a shock, was it?"

I lean forward in my seat,

"Not really"

Katerina cocks an eyebrow interestedly,

"So you have met werewolves before. I thought you might have. If any of you were going to, then I knew it'd be you"

"What do you know about the oh so fluffy ones Katerina?" I ask her.

"I know….not to pet one" Katerina replies.

"Well then you haven't really lived yet"

Katerina smiles again and stands up,

"Who ridded this town of vampires?"

"The Founding families? Helped by you" I reply, watching her carefully as she leans on the back of the chair she's been sitting in.

"Spear headed by….."

I nod in realisation,

"The Lockwood's. Oh, excellent."

Katerina tilts her head to the side,

"You remember the Founders Ball, right?"

Oh fucking hell, how could I ever forget that night.

"Yes, it was definitely….eventful"

"From the moment I met George Lockwood, I knew he'd be a problem" Katerina says thoughtfully, and I know she's remembering that night. I try my best not to.

"So, are all the Lockwood's werewolves, it usually runs in families" I say, trying to move the conversation along.

Katerina nods,

"Yes, it runs in the Lockwood family, not that they're all wolves"

Katerina comes closer to me and says,

"Right, now it's my turn to ask a question"

I arch an eyebrow, waiting, because I know she'll ask no matter what I do or say.

"Why do you still have this letter?" Katerina takes a piece of paper I recognise well out of her back pocket. She opens it up, a small picture held by her thumb was inside the folded letter as well.

I don't say anything. Katerina narrows her eyes,

"Why not burn it? Tear it up. You wanna know why came back. Well, I have a better question, why didn't you tell your brothers what happened between us? To spare their feelings? No. You didn't want to admit that what we had was real, that I didn't compel you. I didn't have to."

Still, I say nothing.

After a moment, I use my vampire speed to move closer to Katerina. So close that we are only inches apart. My hand moves to cup her face, gently I smooth my thumb over her cheek. Our eyes are locked as I say,

"There's always been something about you, Kat" My lips hover only one movement away from them covering hers.

Katerina leans in to my touch, her eyes close. And that's when I reach back and take the syringe full of vervain out of my waist band. I stab her in the back with it and I push the liquid in. Katerina gasps and falls against me. My arms go around her. The letter and the picture fall to the floor.

….

After chaining Katerina to a chair in one of the basement cells, I step back and lean against the wall. As Katerina start to get her strength and ability to speak back, I say,

"Now, where were we Kitty Kat. Oh yeah, why the fuck are you back in town?"

"You didn't have to do this" Katerina chokes out as she struggles against the chains.

I laugh deeply,

"Maybe not, but I really wanted to. Answer the damn question Katerina"

"I came back….for you"

"Bullshit Kitty Kat" I shake my head and go to pick off a piece of vervain from the plants. I come towards her with it and she shies away from me.

I grip hold of her neck, and I slide the piece of vervain down her cheek. It burns her and Katerina screams. When I pull back I whisper harshly,

"Why are you here Katerina?"

Katerina narrows her eyes at me,

"You're going to torture me now?"

I smile,

"Oh Kitty Kat, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get the truth out of you. I know telling the truth is a foreign concept for you, so think of this as a learning curve"

I move away from her again and wait. Katerina looks up at me and says,

"Later that night at the Founders Ball-"

"No, no more bullshit Katerina. I don't want to hear any more stories about the past"

"Yes you do Sin, that's exactly what you want to hear"

Katerina then goes on to explain to me how she went to George Lockwood and revealed that she knew what he was and that he knew what she was. George asked her what she wanted from him.

"What did he want Katerina?" I ask her.

She doesn't say anything and I sigh heavily. I go to the corner and grab a chair, placing it in front of Katerina before sitting down. Hey, if I have to be here, then I'm gonna be comfortable damn it.

**Ever's P.O.V**

"Why are we doing this?" Damon whinges, he's stretched out on my bed with his pouty face on.

"Because it'll be fun" I reply and I throw a shoe at him. He catches it in mid air though, damn him and his vampy reflexes.

Damon looks over at me with an expression that has me smirking,

"Seriously, if your idea of fun is us going on a double date with Elena and Stefan, the most boring couple in existence, then I really think we need to revaluate what we both want out of this relationship"

I put my hands on my hips,

"I think it _**will**_ be fun. Besides, we should all get used to spending time together"

"But _**why**_?" Damon demands, irritation clear in his tone.

I arch an eyebrow at my boyfriend,

"Because life is unfair. Stop whining"

Damon narrows his eyes at me,

"You're doing this to punish me"

I move closer to Damon and I straddle him on my bed.

"It's just having some lunch down by the waterfall. Man up Day, I'm sure you can manage it"

"For you?"

"For both of us dummy. He's your brother, and she's my sister. We could have fun"

"No, no, I better get something extra special out of this" Damon says, he waggles his eyebrows suggestively and moves his hands up to grip my hips tightly.

I bite my lip and bend down over Damon, letting my chest brush his deliberately. Damon's hands slide up my back and I shiver as his hands go under my white vest top. His hands on my hot skin cause alarm bells of pleasure to slam through my core.

When Elena first suggested the idea of a double date, I wasn't so sure. Mostly because I had no idea if Damon would behave long enough for a date to take place. But since their road trip Elena has been more accepting of Damon, and I really don't want that to stop.

Eventually I agreed and we planned to have lunch by the waterfall. One of my favourite places in Mystic Falls.

My lips brush Damon's and suddenly his hands press hard into my back so that I am completely moulded against him. Damon's lips crash against mine and he claims my mouth once again with that naughty tongue of his. Wow, the things that tongue can do…..I'm having a mini meltdown just thinking about it. That tongue makes me scream.

I moan into Damon's mouth as he rolls his hips, grinding against me hard enough to make pleasure spike through my entire body. Damon continues his torment on my clit and on my mouth, the ability to breath is becoming harder and harder. I never want him to stop.

Knock, knock,

"Ever! Come on, we're leaving now. Stefan's loading stuff into the car"

Damon growls against my mouth, which sets me off into a fit of giggles. I pull away slightly from Damon, his grip is still iron tight on my back though, so I don't get far.

"This isn't over Ev's. I'm gonna drive into you so hard and rough tonight that you'll be feeling me for weeks" Damon half growls, half whispers, his pale eyes sparking with a dark promise. I shiver in pleasure at his words. I love it when he says things like that.

I nip at his jaw before moving off of him. He reluctantly lets me go and sits up, getting to his feet and lifting me off the bed in his arms. I gesture for Damon to grab my sandals up from the floor. He complies rather than letting me get down at pick them up myself. He can be so damn stubborn.

I take the sandals from him and he carries me out of my room and down stairs. Elena and Stefan are waiting by the door for us. Elena raises an eyebrow,

"You lost the ability to walk Ev's?"

Damon winks at my evil twin,

"Yep, I'm just that good"

I smack Damon over the head with one of my sandals even as I start laughing. Stefan and Elena shake their head and start out towards the car.

I narrow my eyes at Damon and he looks at me innocently,

"Shut up Day, and carry me to the damn car. That is after all a man's main purpose, to carry things"

"Heavy things?" Damon suggests with a smirk.

I lift the sandal as if you to hit him again,

"One more word Day, and I swear…..I'll make this a weekly event. Yeah, a double date night. I'll do it, you know I will"

Damon gasps dramatically,

"Ha, so that's the reason we're doing this, so you can threaten me with it happening again"

I roll my eyes,

"Yes Day, that's the reason I want us to have a lovely day out with our siblings, so I can threaten you with it. That is obviously the only logical assumption" I say dead pan.

Damon groans as he follows Elena and Stefan out to the car,

"Fine. But I don't like this"

"Yeah well….I don't like…your face"

"Liar, liar, black thong with blue bows on fire"

"Damon! Stop going through my underwear drawer"

"I was looking for t-shirts when you asked me to get you one, and I got distracted"

"I hate you"

"I love you too"

"Idiot"

"Says the one who forgot to put on pants this morning"

"Oh crap. Damon take me back, I need to get pants"

"Sorry, too late, Elena and Stefan are waiting"

"You're so annoying"

"And you're still not wearing any pants. I'm pretty sure I win this round based on that fact alone"

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"You know, when you start to desiccate, there's a nice big old tomb with your name on it" I lean back in my chair and cross my arms, waiting for her to speak. Or melt back into hell like the demon I know she is.

"I've been doing all the talking. It's your turn" Katerina says. When I don't reply she contiues, "You know, I've learnt that your new toy is that brown eyed little lost boy. Jeremy Gilbert. The brother of your ex-girlfriend. My, my, how naughty of you Sin"

I narrow my eyes at her,

"You stay the hell away from Jeremy. You don't know anything, he's not my toy. I don't make people into toys Katerina. I'm not you. I've never forced anyone to love me"

Katerina's jaw clenches,

"Do you pretend to be human with him Sin? I'm sure he would hunt you down just like his ancestors would have if you showed your true self to him"

"I don't pretend to be anyone other than who I am now Katerina. He knows what I am, and he knows how dangerous I could be. But for whatever reason he still wants me" I say evenly, every word of it the truth.

Jeremy likes it when I bite him, and there's nothing wrong with that, not to me anyway. He doesn't know why he likes it, but he's young, he'll understand it some day, and I want to be there for that, and everything in between. I don't know what draws me to him, or why he brings out emotions in me that I though I would never feel again. But he true nonetheless, and that's all that really matters.

Katerina tilts her head to the side,

"Does he know that you love me?"

I bark out a laugh,

"It's pretty hard to know something that isn't true Katerina"

"That's where you're wrong Sin" Katerina meets my eyes, "Don't you remember, our time by that river?"

I push the memories away, refusing to let them penetrate through the wall I have built between those memories and the rest of my mind. But somehow one leaks through and I feel powerless to stop it.

**(flashback) **

_**1863-Outside of Mystic Falls**_

_Katerina, or Kat as I have taken to calling her, has yet again agreed to meet me at the river. For weeks now she has been staying a town near by, we meet at the same river whenever we both get the chance. I knew there was something different about her, and I feel that losing I am giving more and more of myself over to her._

_As well as being the most beautiful woman in this world, Kat is also funny and stubborn and clever, and at times she can be quite clueless when we speak and I say something that surprises her. Kat is sweet and despite her vanity and independence, I know that there is a part of her that is still the young scared girl who lost her entire family far too young._

_I ride faster than the wind to the river, where Kat is already waiting for me. I cannot contain myself as she turns and smiles at me. That sultry smile has long since stopped appearing, and now all I get are her genuine smiles. And those I truly love. They speak of the girl inside with even more secrets than I myself have. But also of the need for acceptance, for real love._

_I want to give Katerina those things, and I will, if she allows me to. I grab hold of her by the waist and lift her, spinning us both in circles. Kat laughs, and my heart soars at the sound. Making Kat truly laugh has become a new lifetime ambition of mine. _

"_Sin, __moyata lyubov. I have missed you" Kat looks up into my face as I lower her back to the ground. I slide one of my hands to small of her back and I pull her body to mine. My other hands cups her beautiful face gently, my thumb stroking her cheek lovingly._

_I smile down at her,_

"_You are in my every thought Kat. I wish you were with me always. "_

_Kat's smile widens, and her eyes show the love that she feels for me._

"_I wish for that also moyata lyubov" Kat reaches up and cups my face, her hand caressing my jaw._

_I have never felt more alive than I do when I am around her. I never want this feeling to end. My expression turns serious, and I say,_

"_Then, please Kat, come with to my home town. Meet my family. Marry me, be mine forever. We can travel the world together my love"_

_Kat blinks up at me in shock, but she does not move away from me. After a few moments I frown,_

"_Have I upset you?" I ask, concerned at her silence._

_Kat shakes her head vehemently,_

"_No, of course not Sin. I am….simply surprised. But then, everything with you seems to be that way. There is always something you can surprise me with"_

_I smile in understanding,_

"_Think on it my love. Kat, I have never met anyone who makes me feel so deeply, so intensely. I will one day travel the world, that has always been my dream. I didn't think it was possible to have two dreams, to have two things that I want with every breath that I take. But now I do. I want you by my side, always, that is my other dream. That is what I desire with everything that am and ever will be"_

_For a moment it seems that Kat is overcome with emotion, and unable to think of what to say in response. Finally she gasps and whispers,_

"_I love you moyat spasitel, with everything in me. There is no one like you in this world"_

_Before I can reply Kat twines her arms around my neck and pulls me down into a kiss that makes everything else fade away to nothing. There is only this. Only us. Forever._

(_**End of flashback**_)

I come back into myself gasping for air, my head in my hands as I try desperately to maintain some kind of control over myself and my mind.

"Go ahead Sin, torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust, it'll never change the truth." I look up at Katerina, and our eyes lock once again, the emotions are rushing through me too damn fast for me to stop them. Her eyes burn into mine as she says,

"I never compelled your love. It was real. And so was mine"

**Ever's P.O.V**

I'm sitting between Damon's legs on a blanket by the waterfall. Elena is in much the same position as I am on the other side of the blanket. So far, things have been going well, and by well I mean there haven't been any fist fights between Stefan and Damon, or snippy arguments between Damon and Elena.

"Did you guys used to come here when you were human?" I ask the two Salvatore's.

I look up at Damon, who's gaze flickers over to his younger brother. Stefan nods,

"Yeah, we did. The three of us"

"We'd swim here when we were boys" Damon adds, his eyes seem to become slightly glassy, as if he's remembering something from long ago.

Stefan laughs suddenly and looks over at Damon,

"Do you remember when we would throw Sin into the water as far as we could?"

Damon, surprisingly, smiles that real smile that I love so much and nods,

"Yeah, he was always daring, he liked to go right into the deep end. He'd scare us both half to death by staying under the water for a really long time"

I smile at the thought of three young Salvatore brothers, playing together.

"That must have been a lot responsibility. Looking after your younger brothers" Elena says to Damon, with zero anger or resentment in her tone.

That road trip really did do her some good where Damon is concerned. Damon and Elena told me everything they found out whilst at Duke. It was all pretty interesting.

I still wish I could just talk to Tyler about it. But Damon would have a cow and maybe even a little goat as well if I did, and I won't go behind his back, no matter how much I want to.

Damon exchanges glances with Stefan before saying,

"Stefan was a good little boy. It was Sin that got into trouble all the time. He used to do it on purpose to see how far he could push our father. And I still got the blame by the end of it anyway"

"Like you didn't do anything to deserve it? I always felt like the odd one out with you and Sin always doing crazy stuff all the time" Stefan says, but he's smiling as if the memories are fond ones.

"Well, we had a vote, and decided you are the good one. I'm the bad one. And Sin is…..an insane mixture of the two. Don't go backing out now just because you don't like your role" Damon drawls with a playful smirk. Stefan shakes his head, but there's amusement in his eyes too.

We lapse into silence again, but it isn't an uncomfortable silence like you might think. It's actually nice, and relaxing.

Damon's arms encircle my body and he pulls me closer, his lips going to my shoulder. He kisses my shoulder and I lean back against him, sighing contentedly. I look over at Stefan and Elena. The two of them are smiling at each other all Disney style again.

"Do you think we look at each other like that?" I whisper to Damon.

Damon laughs under his breath,

"Like we're both constipated?"

I huff out a laugh,

"I believe the word is twitterpated"

"That's it, no more Disney movies for you" Damon says.

"Awwww, fine, but remember one thing"

"What?"

"Humans are friends, not food"

"That's why no more Disney movies. I've had enough of the Disney puns"

"Finding Nemo is Pixar actually"

"Yeah well….I don't like…your face"

"Real mature Damon"

"You said it first"

"I'm a teenager. You, are over one hundred and sixty years old"

Damon chuckles darkly against my neck. He shifts us slightly so that he can tilt my face up to look at him. Our eyes lock and he whispers,

"I love your face Ev's. I love everything about you, even the things that drive me crazy"

"Even my puns?" I smile, my heart melting at his words.

Damon sighs, but he's smiling too,

"Yeah, even the puns, you lunatic"

He kisses me then, and it's tender and loving. I never want it to end. But eventually it does, and after a few moments I realise we're being watched.

"What are you two talking about?" Elena asks almost suspiciously.

Damon looks up my sister and says completely dead pan,

"Your face"

And before Stefan or Elena can say anything in response I say,

"Damon didn't know that Finding Nemo was made by Pixar"

Damon narrows his eyes at me,

"Ever isn't wearing any pants"

Stefan's eyes dart between me and Damon in confusion. Elena slaps her forehead,

"Now I know why you're in love with each other. Only the two of you could hadle your mutual insanity"

Damon and I exchange a look of understanding, and then at the same time we say,

"Yeah well….we don't like…your face"

Then we're all laughing, and I actually realise our double date was…fun. I know it won't always be this easy, my boyfriend is Damon Salvatore after all. But for now, I enjoy how good things are for all of us despite everything.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"Hearing the truth after a century and a half of denial must be overwhelming" Katherine says tiredly.

"Well, whatever feelings I had for you back then. They've all turned to hate" I clench my hands tightly together as frustration with both Katerina and myself builds inside of me.

"Love. Hate. Such a fine line. I can wait. Anyway, I made a deal with George"

"He'd save you from being locked in the tomb with all the others" I say, I'd already assumed as much the moment I found out she wasn't in the tomb. Or if I'm honest with myself, I always suspected Katerina wasn't in tomb. But I buried that along with all the memories.

Katerina smiles,

"You were always the smart one Sinbad"

I nod and snort out a strained laugh,

"My brothers died for nothing Katerina. I can never forgive you for that. And you betrayed all the other vampires just to save yourself. Then again, they trusted you. Bad move. Trusting you always is"

Katerina narrows her eyes at me,

"I made one mistake, and you threw away everything we had"

I turn a glare on her,

"You kissed my _**brother**_, that was not a mistake. That was you showing me your true colours for the first time"

"There was a connection between me and Stefan, I felt it from the moment we met. I gave into it, for less than a few seconds. I loved you Sin, I said I was sorry, that it would never happen again. I never even looked at another man when we were together until Stefan. It was a mistake" Katerina argues heatedly.

I sigh heavily,

"I could have forgiven you for a lot of things. I forgave you when I found out you were a vampire. I forgave you when I found out you compelled me into keeping us a secret. But when I saw you kissing Stefan…..I could never get that image out of my head. I still can't, and it broke my heart. It broke me, in ways that I'm still not over."

"I was angry at you" Katerina argues.

I shake my head,

"What, because I refused to be your toy? Because I wouldn't betray my brothers for you. You knew what kind of person I was. Family comes first. I wanted to make you part of my family. Kissing Stefan….it just showed me how stupidly blind I'd been. I thought behind all that bullshit and selfishness was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You proved me wrong, and that was your choice, not mine"

Katerina is breathing hard and my control is definitely slipping. So I try to get this conversation onto more level ground.

"What did you offer George in exchange for his help?"

"Something he wanted desperately" Katerina answers.

"Oh, I do enjoy it when people are cryptic. You were obviously running from something, care to be a little less cryptic about who, or what, you were running from?"

Katerina shrugs slightly,

"I didn't lie to you Sin, I told you who I was running from"

I nod thoughtfully,

"Nick"

"So, the rumours are true, you've met the Originals"

"I have secrets that go far beyond what you and I had Katerina"

"I don't doubt it. You were always secretive. It's in your nature"

"And being a selfish bitch is in yours"

I stand up, hoping that moving around will get rid of my frayed emotions. I turn back to Katerina and say,

"So, I'm assuming your return to Mystic Falls also has something to do with Nick hunting you. Care to tell me why he's hunting you? You never did get to that part"

Katerina arches an eyebrow,

"Klaus never told you, I was under the assumption that you became quite close with the original family. If the rumours are true then you were experimented on by dark Witches when they found out one of your little secrets. Apparently the results were….quite surprising. Is that why you can touch vervain without even flinching, or is that another one of your many secrets Sinbad?"

I am not affected by vervain. I can sense it though, which is good because it means I can pretend to let it affect me, the last thing I want is anyone, especially my brothers asking questions. Being taken by those witches was a dark, awful, time in my life. I blocked most of it out. After that was the first and only time I ever flipped the switch on my emotions.

"Why are you here Katerina?"

"I want what I want. And I'll do whatever it takes to get it. My list of victims is long, and I have no problem with adding one more name, or even two, to that list" she replies.

"If you wanted Ever or Jeremy dead, then they'd be dead Katerina"

"They still could be. I would snap Jeremy's neck like a twig and you know it"

My temper snaps and rush at Katerina, but not before snapping a chair leg off to use as a stake. I push Katerina up against the wall and let the point of the makeshift stake hover only inches away from driving into her heart.

Our eyes meet and for a moment everything comes rushing back. Every emotion she ever evoked in me and I can't fucking stand it. So I drop the stake and move away before I truly lose it.

"Guess you don't hate me as much you thought" Katerina says, "I don't want you seeing Jeremy anymore. If you don't remove him from your life, I will kill everyone that he loves. Maybe I'll start with Ever"

The rage comes back full force and my hand is around her throat again in seconds. The stake is back in my hands as I growl at her,

"Don't think for one fucking second that I won't kill you Katerina"

Then it's Katerina's turn to growl, she shoves me away from her and I fall to the ground. She breaks right out of her bindings. She fixes her gaze on me again,

"I have been sipping for vervain for the last one hundred and forty-five years. You caught me by surprise once, I wasn't going to let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, the same way it doesn't hurt you, although your reasons are different from mine"

"Why?" I ask simply.

"I've told you, I missed you Sin. I just wanted to spend some time with you" Katerina kneels down beside me.

The weight of his presence crashes over me moments before I hear his voice,

"Hello? Sinbad, you here?"

Jeremy. Damon.

My eyes flicker to Katerina and she smiles slowly at me,

"I think it's time for an introduction, don't you?"

Katerina vamp speeds out of the room before I can do or say anything to stop her. I immediately get to my feet and race after Katerina.

I come into the room just in time to hear Jeremy say,

"How do you look exactly like my sisters?"

"Jeremy" I call out, and he looks past Katerina at me. Our eyes lock.

In the next moment Katerina is gone.

"Are you alright?" I ask a confused looking Jeremy.

Jeremy shakes his head,

"I just saw…..nope, I'm really not alright"

Without even thinking twice about it I move over to Jeremy and I pull him into a tight embrace. My heart is hammering with so many fucking emotions that I can hold on to any of them long enough to truly feel.

Jeremy hugs me back hard,

"Are you okay?" he asks against my shoulder.

I let out a horribly strained laugh,

"I've been better Jer. But…..God, having you in my arms is helping big time, so no moving for a few hours ok baby"

And it really is helping. Jeremy's presence is calming me, making everything feel more solid and real. Jeremy is real. Holding him is real. The way I feel for him is real. So real that it hurts.

Jeremy laughs lightly, and he hugs a little tighter,

"Yeah, I'm good with that Sin. There's nowhere else I want to be"

Eventually I take Jeremy up to my room and I explain everything that happened today. Or at least most of it. We're in our usual position on the bed as Jeremy asks,

"So, you met her first, you loved her first, and your brothers have no idea"

I sigh heavily,

"Yep, that's basically it"

I run my fingers through Jeremy's hair, my other hand holding his, our fingers intertwined. Jeremy looks up at me,

"What was in that letter Sin?"

My jaw clenches for a moment before I answer,

"An explaination that came far too late. A goodbye. A waste of paper. A mixture of all three."

"She wants us to stay away from each other?" Jeremy says.

I nod once,

"Yeah"

"Because she loves you" Jeremy looks upset and my heart twists at the sight of it on his face.

I move us so that I can kiss Jeremy, my lips hot and insistent on his. When I finally pull up for air I stroke his face possessively,

"It doesn't matter. I want you, and nothing she can do will ever change that Jer"

Jeremy smiles against my lips,

"Good, because I'm not letting her have you….Sin, I have to talk to you about Caroline. You know, I went to check on her today, before I came over here, and she was acting…..weird"

Jeremy then goes on to explain to me what happened with him and Caroline today. One thing becomes obvious, Katerina has gotten to her. Threatened her. My mind is still half on the letter though, and another memory leas through into the front of my mind.

_(__**Flashback)**_

_My brothers are dead. Because of her. Because of that woman. Because of their own idiocy. Because of father's over reaction. _

_I'm waiting for Stefan to wake up. Damon is already awake, sitting outside by the river. Emily Bennett informed me of their location, and I came to see them. I don't know what we will do. Or what the right path onwards from here is. Both of my brother's only way of survival now is to become vampires._

_I am looking out of the window, contemplating all of our futures when Emily comes to me with a letter in her hand. I tilt my head questioningly and Emily holds out the letter for me to take,_

"_She wanted me to give you this" Emily says simply._

_I have no doubts about who 'she' is. My hatred for that woman rises to the surface for a few moments, and I have to beat it down. Now is not the time. I take the letter from Emily and she leaves the room, most likely to give me some privacy to read the letter. I open it slowly, having very little idea of what Kat would have left to say to me._

_The letter reads:_

_**Dear **__**moyat spasitel,**_

_**I understand your anger with me and my actions. I have upset you, and done things you may think now you could never forgive me for. But I must tell you, that the day I agreed to marry you, was one of the happiest of my life. You are the one man who has ever made me feel….truly human. Truly alive. I have wished, many nights, that we could have met when I was a human. You would have loved me completely. I would have been the girl you always saw behind my cold and harsh shell. I would have been only Katerina Petrova, your Kat, not Katherine Pierce as well. I truly fell in love with you, please believe that if nothing else. There is no other man in this world who could possibly compare to you **__**moyata lyubov. I love you Sinbad. We will be together again. **_

_**Love always,**_

_**Your Kat**_

_My eyes close and I squeeze them shut to stop the tears that threaten to fall. Waves of pure emotion hit me over and over, I barely stay standing. When I open my eyes I realise that there is a picture inside the envelope. The picture is of Kat and I. By the river. My arms are around her and we're both smiling. Kat's smile is that genuine one. The smile I fell in love with. The Kat in this picture is the woman I fell in love with. On the back of the picture are the words;_

'_**Our dream of forever'**_

…_**.**_

_**Special shout outs- **__**0809m**__**, **__**Charmedgrays**__**, **__**ZahraAhmedxx**__** and **__**sadtenshi**__**-Oh, I love you people. I love your reviews PLEASE keep writing them, because…..they're amazing! Xxx**_

_**sadtenshi**__**-Hope you liked the double date. Thought it was a good way to get a bit of Stelena and Dever xxx**_

_**Ok, Bulgarian index for phrases in this chapter:**_

_**moyata lyubov-my love**_

_**moyat spasitel-my saviour**_

_**Imatye krasivo imye-you have a beautiful name**_

_**Ostavi mye na mira!-Leave me alone**_

_**I know I've completely changed some stuff, but I hope you all like it. Because I really liked writing it. So, Sin and Kat, tell me what you think of the twist. Please don't hate me for it if you're a Kat and Stefan fan. xxx**_

_**Thank you so much for reading! xxx**_


	40. Kill or be killed-part 1

**CHAPTER FORTY**

**Kill or be Killed-part 1**

**_This is the fortieth chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then I'd be one lucky daughter of a bitch! xxx_**

**_Review please, thank you x_**

**Ever's P.O.V**

(Song for this part-Parachute - The Mess I Made)

I wake up to someone kissing my neck. I crack my eyes open and let out a throaty moan as Damon ghosts his lips over my sensitive skin. Damon slides his hand down over my body and I instinctively arch up into his touch.

"_Day_" I breathe harshly on the end of another moan.

I can feel Damon's smirk against my neck,

"Yes Ev's?"

My hands are above my head and I bring them down to his shoulders, I grip hard as he nips the skin at the hollow of my throat.

"Where did you go last night? I fell asleep before I could ask"

Damon sighs heavily and braces himself above me so that he can look down at my face. He pushes some hair away from my eyes and caresses my jaw, his pale eyes are as intense as ever as he looks at me. He makes an irritated sound,

"I failed at killing Mason Lockwood, now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self"

I freeze, my whole body tenses and Damon frowns in response. I push up and Damon has to move off of me. I have no idea what to say, I have to make myself think before I speak. One thing I do know is that I'm pissed as all hell right now. How could he do that? Without discussing it with me. We're in a relationship damn it, he must have known I wouldn't like this.

I don't look at Damon as I get out of bed, moving to pull on one his shirts over my naked body. There's no way I can have this conversation naked, he'd enjoy it too much. I pace at the end of his bed for a few seconds and run my hands through my hair.

Finally I stop and look over at Damon. He's now out of bed and pulling on jeans. Damon is staring at me in confusion, and that just pisses me off even more. I wait for him to get at least semi-dressed before I say,

"Did it even occur to you, that attempting to kill Mason was something we should have talked about together?"

Damon opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. I know from the expression of complete bewilderment on his face that Damon did not think about me at all. He just went and did it. I know how impulsive he can be, but that's no excuse.

"No. You didn't. Why would you, it's not like we're in a committed relationship or anything. It's not like we promised to tell each other things, and talk before we make big decisions" I continue, the anger inside of me making my tone sharper than normal.

Ugh, I just want to beat him over the head. HAND ME MY METAPHORIAL GOLF CLUB JEEVES!

Damon's expression turns from confused to indignant rather quickly, he takes a few steps towards me, and I take a few steps away from him. Damon narrows his eyes,

"It wasn't a big decision. He was a threat to all of us, he needed to be dealt with"

I throw my hands up in the hair, melodrama filling me to the brim,

"That's not the point you idiot. Whether trying to kill Mason was right or wrong, you still went off and did it without talking to me"

"What difference would talking to you have made?" Damon asks angrily, his hands are fisted at his sides now. As if he has a reason to be pissed off with me.

Fuck that shit.

"Again, that's not the point Damon. I need to be able to trust you, how can I trust you if you're gonna go off and do crazy shit all the time without telling me" I shake my head in frustration.

I know this isn't the time to be arguing over our trust issues, but I want to make it clear right now that I will not put up with his bullshit. We're not just friends anymore. He's my boyfriend and I want him to be able to talk to me about things. There's no way I would go off and do something like that without talking to Damon about it first. I probably wouldn't kill anyone anyway, but that is neither here nor there.

It would be one thing if Mason was an imminent threat, or if Mason attacked first, or if it was a spur of the moment decision. But it obviously wasn't. Damon planned on killing Mason and purposely chose not to tell me about it until afterwards.

"I told you about it just now, I wasn't keeping it a secret" Damon argues vehemently.

"Yeah, _**after**_ you did it. That's like me deciding to go away for the weekend and then only telling you about it after I've already left"

"What the hell are you saying?" Damon snaps, it's obvious he didn't think I would react like this. Or maybe he did and that's why he only told me what he did when I asked him about it. That pisses me off too. Only because it makes me feel so uncertain.

"I'm saying that you still don't trust me" I can't help but yell. It hurts to think it, but I don't see any other option. Damon doesn't trust me enough to tell me his plans.

He's still treating me like the enemy rather than someone who is completely on his side. Because that's the sort of relationship I want. Where we both trust each other enough to talk about things, even when we're not sure how the other will react. We don't have to agree, I'm not saying that, but we do need to at least try to talk about things instead of just running off and doing them.

Damon takes another few steps towards me, and again I back away shaking my head.

"I do trust you Ev's" Damon says quietly, his tone sounding defeated.

"Just words Damon. Those are just words. You have to show me you trust me, I need to feel it, not just hear it…..maybe you need to think about what you really want from me" It breaks my heart to say it, but it'll hurt even more in the long run if he keeps doing stuff like this.

Damon's head snaps up at my words and disbelief crosses over his face,

"What do you mean?" he asks carefully.

I hug my arms around myself and say,

"I'm not gonna be your girlfriend just when it suits you Damon. Either it's all the time, or not at all. Just…..think about. If you're not ready for this-"

Anger replaces the disbelief in Damon's eyes,

"I've given more of myself to you than I've ever given to anyone else in my entire life, and that's not enough for you?"

Maybe I'm being unfair, and I should be happy with whatever Damon is willing to give. But I don't want to settle. I want a real relationship with Damon, not one that only goes half way. So that's why I reply,

"No. Everything, that's what you asked for, that's what I'm willing to give. And that's what I want in return. If you don't think even trying to give me everything is something you can do, then…maybe we rushed into this too fast"

Utter devastation is what I see in Damon's eyes. The pain is so clear and intense on his face that I have to look away from it before I break down and take it all back. I hate hurting him, but if I do let this go, then it will only happen again and again until I'm smashed to pieces by my love for Damon. I don't think I could survive that.

I walk out of the room before Damon can say anything else. Damon calls after, his voice breaking at the end and I can't stand it. I go to one of the empty on suit bathrooms. I rush past Elena and she calls my name, but I don't stop. I can't stop.

I lock the door so Elena can't come in and I turn on the shower. As soon as it's hot enough for me not to freeze to death, I strip off Damon's shirt and I get in. The warm water soaks my body, and hides my tears as they fall.

…

I spend a long time in the shower, trying to pull myself together. I can't go downstairs and see Damon. I can't stand the thought of seeing anyone right now. But eventually I hear Elena's voice through the door.

"Come on, Ever, I've brought you some clothes and stuff"

I sigh and turn off the shower. Luckily there's a towel that I can use, so I wrap it around myself and go to open the bathroom door. Elena is waiting on the other side with an armful of my stuff. I have quite a lot of it over here by this point.

Elena doesn't ask me anything as I get dressed quickly in some shirts and a grey vest top. I rub my hair to dry it a little bit. I can tell Elena is dying to ask me questions, I can feel her buzzing like a buzzy buzzy bee. A buzzy buzzy bee on a mission. She's the bee and I'm the flower that hasn't bloomed yet. Me flower, evil twin bee. A buzzy buzzy evil twin who is evil and buzz-like. Me no buzz, she buzz. And she's fluffy. This analogy is getting weird.

I've lost my ability to think like a humany non-bee type….thingy. See.

"Thanks for the clothes bee-I mean Elena" I say finally, and apparently that's all Elena needs because she asks me,

"What happened between you and Damon? Did you fight? What was the fight about?"

I hold my hands up in surrender,

"Woah, woah, calm down your evil beeness, one question at a time please"

"Who's an evil bee?" I hear Jeremy's voice from the doorway. He comes in and looks betweens us.

"It isn't important who the evil bee is, although obviously it's Elena" I say, making a dismissive hand gesture. With Elena's hand.

Elena pulls away from me with a frown on her face. Jeremy arches an eyebrow,

"Who is this Elena person you speak of?"

I nod soberly,

"Sorry, I meant that good looking bitch over there" I point dramatically at Elena.

"Ah, right, that evil bee" Jeremy says in mock understanding.

Elena throws her hands up,

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

I look over at Jeremy in fake fear,

"Ahhhh, Jeremy, the evil bee lady is getting angry"

Jeremy slaps a hand over his heart,

"Oh no, we'll never survive another attack. New york is still getting over her last fluffy rampage"

Elena scowls at us both,

"You two are being stupid"

I jump into Jeremy's arms and he catches me with ease. Damn, Jeremy's getting all manlified. I blame Sinbad. And puberty.

I cling onto Jeremy hard and we both shout,

"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, it's the evil bee, run for your lives!"

Jeremy and I start laughing, and then Elena does too. All three of us end up led on the big bed in the random room. Good shower though. Conceals crying noises very well. I'll have to remember that.

When we've stopped laughing Jeremy sits up and leans over to look down at me,

"Did something happen between you and Damon?"

I frown up at him,

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"Because he stormed out of here looking really pissed off. Sinbad said that Damon is really upset about something" Jeremy answers.

"So what was your fight about?" Elena asks me.

I sigh heavily and I look up at the ceiling.

"He tried to kill Mason. And no, he failed apparently"

Elena frowns and exchanges a glance with Jeremy,

"So, you argued about him killing Mason?"

I shake my head,

"No, we argued because he did it without talking to me first. He just went out, all reckless Damony-like. He didn't trust me enough to tell me his plan"

"Oh, that's really crap" Jeremy says.

I make an annoyed sound,

"I know. Stupid Damon and his psycho killer ways"

"What did you say?" Elena asks, her eye brows firmly raised.

"I said maybe he isn't ready for a real relationship with me, and if that's the case, then we shouldn't be together" I reply slowly.

Elena gasps

"Wow, so you practically broke up with Damon"

I didn't really think of it like that, but suppose she's right. I did kind of semi-break up with Damon.

Jeremy looks thoughtful for a moment,

"But you still love him though, right?"

I nod instantly,

"Of course I do. I'm so completely in love with him that it fucking hurts. But I don't want to be in a one sided relationship. It's just not me"

"I get that" Elena says, "It took me a while to completely trust Stefan"

"It did?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, after finding out about Katherine-

"Bitchzilla" Jeremy and I correct her at the same time.

"Fine, after finding out about _**bitchzilla**_ I had to work through a few things with Stefan"

I bite my lip, it's kind of confusing for me, because I've always trusted Stefan, even with all the Katherine stuff and the blood stuff. There's an instinctive part of me that has trusted him right from the beginning.

"But your bond helped right?" I say.

Elena frowns,

"Bond?"

I sit up and nod,

"You know, that electric feeling bond that ties you together. You can feel his emotions and there's that weird buzzy tangible feeling between you all the time"

Elena's frown deepens,

"I don't know what you mean"

Now it's my turn to frown,

"You said that you felt connected to him from the moment you met"

Elena nods slowly, still frowning,

"Well yeah, it felt like I'd known him forever. I mean, we're in love, so there's that obviously and I do feel connected to him. But that's it, there's no….'bond', or whatever you're talking about."

Oh. Shit. I'd been under the assumption that mine and Stefan's bond was just like his and Elena's. Wrong, apparently.

Elena and Jeremy are now staring at me like I've lost my mind and I can't blame them. I have. To direct attention away from me I look at Jeremy and say,

"So, how are things with you and Sin?"

Jeremy blushes instantly and I become very interested. There have obviously been some developments. Elena tilts her head to the side in confusion,

"You and Sin are…..?" she asks Jeremy

Uh oh, I forgot she technically doesn't know about that.

Jeremy bites his lip and shifts nervously on the bed,

"Yeah we kind of are…..sort of"

I can't stop myself from squealing a little in excitement,

"What do you mean sort of? Are you together or not?"

Elena still looks confused,

"Jeremy, are you gay?" she blurts out.

Jeremy makes a face and shrugs,

"I don't know. Me and Sin are just kinda…working things out. I don't fancy other men, it's just Sin"

"What does that mean?" Elena asks.

I smirk,

"It means they're getting it _**on. **_Like, non-stop sexy times"

Jeremy blushes even more and I have to fight the urge to laugh. You'd think I would feel jealous or uncomfortable, but I really don't. I want Jeremy and Sin to be happy, and I think they're good for each other.

Elena gasps,

"Seriously? Do you love him?" her eyes are on Jeremy.

Again he shrugs,

"I'm not sure how I feel exactly, other than he makes me feel special. I know that I really care about him and that I've never felt so connected to another person. He's amazing. And funny, and clever and gorgeous and sexy and….like, amazing"

"Ahhhhh, you've got it_** baaaaaad**_ for Sin" I poke Jeremy on the chest and he shoves me playfully.

"Shut up Ever" Jeremy says.

"So, now we're all kind of with a Salvatore brother" Elena looks between us thoughtfully.

I think about for a moment and then I frown slightly,

"Yeah, weird"

"Really weird" Jeremy agrees.

"They are some sexy motherfrakers though to be fair" I say. Elena and Jeremy nod in agreement.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

The historical society volunteer picnic. Wow, I forgot how many events this town likes to pull out of its ass. Many, many events. Jeremy and me talked a lot last night about….well, everything involving Katerina, and also about Caroline reporting back to her. Although we have yet to talk about our actual relationship. For example, we haven't decided if it actually _**is**_ a real relationship yet.

Elena, Stefan, Jeremy and me get out of the car. Ever said she'd come by later, I think she's worried about seeing Damon here. I saw Damon storm out this morning looking like he wanted to kill someone, or multiple someone's. Jeremy and Elena have informed us that Ever and my eldest brother had a big fight. But there's no way they'll actually break up. I've seen how much they love each other.

Plus, Ever is the best damn thing that's ever happened to my brother, if he screws this up then I'll have to run the idiot over with my car.

Jeremy looks so fucking hot today, he's really been filling out lately and I honestly can't wait for tonight. There will be definite nakedness. I want him in my bed and squirming underneath me for hours. My cock hardens at just the thought of what I'll be doing to Jeremy's body.

With that in mind I pull Jeremy behind the car so that no one will see us and I press him up against it. My mouth comes down hard over his and Jeremy instantly gives in, moaning into my mouth as I hold him firmly.

When I finally let him breath again Jeremy pants against my lips. I let my fangs come out and I graze them over his jaw. The urge to bite him is almost too much, but I just about manage to control myself. That's the thing about Jeremy, he makes me want to lose control completely.

"What was that for?" Jeremy whispers, his eyes searching mine.

I smirk slowly,

"I wanted you. So I took what I wanted"

Jeremy shivers at my words and it's too much to resist, I lean in to kiss him again when I hear someone clear their throat. Damn. I move away from Jeremy and look up to see Stefan, one of his eyebrows firmly raised.

"I gonna go talk to Mason. Maybe try to smooth things over" Stefan says, gesturing behind him at Mason who is unloading things from a car only about ten feet away, "You coming?"

Ah, yes, Damon tried to kill Mason and failed miserably. He's losing his touch. I don't trust Mason one bit, but I still agree with Ever. Damon should have talked to her, or at least someone, about it before just going off and….being all….Damon-y.

Elena comes round next to Stefan,

"Come on Jer, I said we'd help out Caroline"

Jeremy and I exchange glances. I nod once and Jeremy nods back, then he follows Elena off to do….historical society picnic….stuff.

I look at Stefan and we both move towards Mason,

"Do you think we should have bought an 'I'm sorry' card and forged Damon's name?" I whisper to Stefan.

Stefan frowns,

"There are 'I'm sorry' cards? Where?"

I huff in mock frustration. Honestly, only Stefan would ask that.

"Fine Mr. Logic, then do you think we should have _**made**_ him an 'I'm sorry' card and forged Damon's name?"

"Where would we get the stuff to make a card? We don't even have coloured pens at home" Stefan says.

"Why are you always so difficult?"

"I'm not"

"It was a joke"

"Oh….it wasn't very funny"

"I hate you"

Mason looks up at us when we get close. Stefan does his usual subtle hello head tilt.

"You're Sinbad and Stefan right? The _**other**_ Salvatore's" Mason says.

I shrug and I gesture at Stefan,

"Actually this is Stefan, he's _**a**_ Salvatore brother. I'm the _**other**_ Salvatore. I have a t-shirt at home that says so"

"We're offering an apology" Stefan says.

"Not interested" Mason shakes his head and narrows his eyes at us suspiciously.

Stefan sighs,

"Look, our brother acted impulsively"

I lean against the car and look Mason up and down. Definitely hot, if a little douche-like, although I'm beginning to suspect that's a Lockwood thing.

"You think?" Mason says incredulously.

I arch an eyebrow,

"What my brother really means is, our eldest brother is a moron. A big dummy, if you will. And, you know, if anything, he's not really our brother, he's more like our pet idiot" I say casually with a smile.

Stefan sends me a hard look which I completely ignore.

"If you and Damon keep at each other's throats, then somebody innocent is gonna get hurt. And we don't want that. You have family here, so I'm sure you don't want that either. So, what do you say we quit the whole Alpha male thing" Stefan reasons.

"I like the whole Alpha male thing" I say with a wink at Mason.

"Not the time Sin" Stefan says. He looks at Mason, "Can we call it a truce?"

Mason shakes his head,

"Your brother made his opinion pretty clear when he came after me. With a _**knife**_" Mason narrows his eyes at us and starts to walk away, "Tell your brother to watch his back"

That's it.

I grab hold of Mason's arm and I yank him back, slamming him up against the car with some force. I pin him there and I growl under my breath. No one threatens my brothers. Even if Damon is a dickhead.

"Sin" Stefan warns, his tone firm. I ease off a little.

"I'm guessing he only has to worry about that during a full moon, otherwise you're not as strong" Stefan says, "am I right? Or you would have killed Damon by now. There's one of you, and three of us. I think you're the one who has to watch his back"

Passive aggressive, nice.

"Yep, you come after one of us, and you get all three of us coming after you. Remember that" I say calmly. I could crush him, and it would be so easy.

Mason's jaw locks,

"If he comes at me-"

"He won't" Stefan assures Mason.

He probably will, this is Damon we're talking about. Although I wisely don't actually say that.

Stefan holds out his hand and Mason reluctantly shakes . Mason turns to me and holds out his hand, instead of taking it I hook my finger around one of his belt loops and I pull him closer to me so that there are only a few inches separating us. I lean in to whisper in his ear,

"If you bite me, then I'll bite you. And I promise you'll enjoy it" I let my lips and my teeth graze his jaw as I move away. Mason sucks in a harsh breath, his whole body tensing.

I release him moments later, my hand sliding over the top of his jeans suggestively. Mason gives me a flustered look and then pretty much stumbles away from us.

I turn an amused expression on Stefan, who is scowling at me full on pre-brood style. He shakes his head,

"Do you have to flirt with _**everyone**_?"

I raise an eyebrow,

"No. Only the pretty ones"

I feel Damon behind us before he even speaks.

"What are you two doing?" he asks suspiciously.

"Negotiating peace on your behalf" Stefan says.

Damon makes a frustrated sound,

"But I don't _**want**_ peace"

Stefan shrugs,

"Well, consider it opposite day"

"Bloody hell, Stef just made another funny. Life is good again" I say mockingly.

"And what are you doing _**here**_ instead of begging Ever to forgive you and take you back?" I ask Damon.

"You two don't seriously think a handshake just solved our problem?" Damon says instead of answering me.

Stefan shakes his head,

"No actually, I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart. And then mine and Sin's. All because you took it upon yourself to try and kill him"

Damon groans in annoyance,

"Why is everyone being so sensitive about me trying to kill Mason today?"

"By everyone, I assume you mean Ever" I say.

Damon's jaw tightens and he looks away from us. But despite that, I can still see the awful amount of pain on his face. He's really upset about this. Then again, if I was semi-dumped by the love of my life, then I'd be pretty upset too.

"I don't know what she wants from me" Damon says almost to himself.

"I think you do. You're just scared of giving it to her" Stefan says in a surprising moment of confidence.

"Listen to him, he is Ever's best friend forever" I say, gesturing at Stefan.

"I'm not scared" Damon snaps, "I'm just afraid of losing her if I give her every part of me and she doesn't like what she see's"

"Yeah, well, if you don't at least try, then you'll definitely lose her. She's made that pretty clear"

"I know" Damon makes a pained face and shakes his head despairingly.

**Ever's P.O.V**

I'm at the Grill, just thinking about all my shit. Around and around, that's what my thoughts are like. I can't seem to grasp hold of one long enough to really concentrate on it. Maybe I was too harsh with Damon, but at the time it just felt like a huge punch to the stomach that after all this time he still doesn't think of us as an 'us'.

I'm so lost inside my own head that I don't notice Tyler has come to sit next to me until he says,

"Ever, are you alright?"

My head jerks up and I look over at him, feeling slightly startled. I shake my head,

"Not really. I'm a bit crap at the moment"

Tyler nods,

"Yeah, me too"

Then I remember that Tyler actually has a proper reason to be upset,

"How are you feeling? About your dad I mean, I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately"

Tyler smiles sadly at me,

"That's alright, I haven't really been feeling sociable if I'm honest"

"You, honest? Well that's a first. Wait here whilst I go get my camera so I can capture this perfect moment" I tease.

Tyler rolls his eyes, but he's smiling too.

"I've missed you Ever, you make me smile even when everything is pretty shit"

"And I've missed your weird compliments that sort of sound like insults" I hit him lightly on the arm.

Tyler laughs,

"So….do you wanna come over? We could watch a movie. Get drunk. Talk. Get drunk. Listen to some music. Get drunk. You know, like old times"

I think back to all the times I've gone to Tyler's home and hung out with him. Too many times to count, when we were together we spent nearly all our time together. And, yeah, there's a part of me that misses that sometimes. Even though we're not going out anymore, I've still known Tyler pretty much all my life. We're friends, despite his tendency to be a complete prat.

"Fine, but only if we can get drunk. I noticed that you didn't mention that, so I'm throwing it out there" I say with a completely straight face.

Tyler barks out another laugh, ironically, and says,

"Sounds good Ever"

….

I'll admit, part of why I'm going with Tyler is because I want to see if I can find out more about this whole werewolf thing. I'm pretty sure Tyler doesn't turn, but he might know some stuff about his uncle that could be useful.

Damon wouldn't like me doing this, and it's definitely the type of thing I would normally talk to him about first. But, at the very least, I can show him how it feels to be treated the way he treated me. A bit petty, I know, but I'm tired of putting myself on the line and getting knocked down over and over again.

I'm not stupid enough to go in asking Tyler loads of questions without telling anyone. So I text Stefan, he'll respect my choice even if he doesn't agree with it, because that's just the type of person Stefan is. I'm glad my sister has someone who is as good for her as Stefan is.

Right now I wish I didn't love Damon so much, but I really truly do love him, which means I'm gonna have to give him as many chances as I can.

"You want a drink?" Tyler asks. We're in his house, or his mini palace really. I used to really like coming here, especially when his parents were out. We has a lot of fun. Me, Tyler, Matt and Elena would spend hours here. When it was just the four of us. Before my parents died and everything changed.

"Do you really have to ask?" I say with a sardonic eyebrow raised at Tyler.

Tyler laughs,

"I guess not"

He pours me a glass of whiskey and then pours one for himself. We go to sit down on the sofa. I turn to Tyler and he smiles at me, I return the smile, and it's actually a real one, despite everything that's going on in my life right now.

Tyler takes a drink from his glass and I ask,

"So, are you werewolf or not?"

Tyler pretty much chokes, which would be slightly amusing in any other situation. He looks at me with wide eyes once he's finished almost dying.

"Did you just ask me that?"

I narrow my eyes at him,

"Do you really expect me to say no to that question?"

Tyler shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut,

"Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Because I know your uncle is a werewolf, and I was just wondering if you were too" I reply simply.

Tyler is staring at me open mouthed. He sputters for a few seconds before saying,

"How do you know about that?"

I shrug,

"Shit happens, it doesn't really matter. So, are you a werewolf or not?"

There's a long silence then, and I'm worried Tyler might not answer me at all. But finally he says,

"Me, a werewolf? No….not yet. You know…..just saying that out loud….I sound insane"

I tilt my head from side to side,

"Not as insane as you might think. But….I'm weird, so, not much sounds insane to me"

Tyler huff out a laugh. He looks away from me for a moment, and then he turns back to meet my gaze,

"According to my uncle, you have to trigger the curse. Somebody has die at your hand, like murder, or an accident. I basically have to cause death and then boom, the next full moon I'm howling on all fours"

"That's some kinky shit Ty" I tease openly, "Was that why Mason came back, to tell you all this?"

Tyler scoffs and shakes his head,

"Yeah right. He had to tell me, I caught him. He's not here for me." Tyler puts his drink down and reaches into his pocket, he takes out a almost completely see-through stone, "He's here for this" Tyler holds it out to show me.

I reach out to take it and Tyler lets me, I turn it over in my hands,

"What is it?" I ask him.

"It's a moonstone. I looked it up online, it's a natural rock. But they're supposed to have all sorts of supernatural legends attached to them"

I frown slightly,

"Nice research work there Ty….but why didn't you give it to Mason?"

Tyler chuckles and shrugs,

"Because he wants it. I'm a dick that way"

I raise a sardonic eyebrow,

"Yeah, I know. No need to sound so proud of it, you big dummy"

Tyler looks at the moonstone in my hand,

"It's important to him for some reason, but, I don't trust the guy. I'm not just gonna hand it to him"

Smart Ty, I don't trust surfer fluffy either.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

Stefan and I go over to Damon, who was just talking to Mason by a lemonade stand. If they try to kill each other here, then I will be thoroughly pissed off. Damon already ruined comet night, the bachelor auction, and the Founders party, he will not ruin the historical society…picnic….thingy…..for me. I shall not allow it. If anyone's going to ruin a Mystic Falls event, then it's going to be me damn it.

Back when we were human, it was always me who set fire to stuff, or got caught kissing someone's wife (or husband), or just basically ruined an event for the entire town. That's my thing, Damon has no right to steal it from me just because he's gone all vampy badass since he died.

"What's with you and Jerbear being all whispery?" Damon asks me. I look at Stefan who shrugs helplessly.

"We were whispering about our sexual activities, wanna hear about it?" I raise an eyebrow suggestively.

Obviously, that's not what me and Jer have been 'whispery' about. We've just been talking about Katerina, pretending to let it come between us a little for Caroline's benefit.

"I would rather not" Stefan says.

"Seconded, I would rather not give myself permanent brain damage by hearing about your…..sexy times with baby Gilbert" Damon adds with a disturbed expression on his face.

I cross my arms,

"Well then, don't be so nosy and I won't. But since you already asked, we talked about how fucking good it felt to have our naked bodies pressed-"

Damon slaps his hands over Stefan's ears,

"You can't say things like that in front of Stefan! He's just a baby. He won't understand"

Stefan shoves Damon away and scowls at both of us. Damon and me are laughing as Stefan says,

"Sometimes I swear, you two have made it your life mission to annoy me to death"

I make a face at Damon,

"Ooohhh, sounds like someone is suffering from severe case of Middle child syndrome"

"Thank you _**Sybil**_" Stefan snaps in irritation.

I wink at Stefan and he sighs, but there's amusement in his eyes too.

"Would you like some lemonade?" A little girl who hopefully did not just hear that conversation asks us.

Damon smiles at her and takes a cup,

"Thank you sweetie"

He takes a drink from the cup, but moments later he spits it all back out again. Damon bends over, coughing and choking. Fucking hell, what do they put in lemonade these days.

Me and Stefan rush to sit Damon down on a nearby bench.

"What the fuck was that?" I whisper to Damon.

"Vervain" he wheezes out the word and my whole body stiffens.

Well, shit on a stick. Fluffy just made a huge mistake.

We give Damon some water and he drinks almost a whole bottle, spitting some out over the side of it out onto the grass. I shield both Stefan and Damon from prying eyes. The last thing we need right now is people noticing us.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Damon growls. He lurches forward as if he's about to go and rip Mason's head off.

Stefan pushes Damon back down,

"Stop!"

"No! I'm not listening to anymore of your give peace a chance crap" Damon snaps, he's really pissed off right now. He might actually attack Mason in front of everybody. Not good.

"Damon's right. We need to get rid of him" I say firmly.

To both Damon and my surprise Stefan nods,

"Alright, I don't like it. But he's making threats, he could expose us"

Damon looks about to agree, but then suddenly he stops and looks up at me and Stefan. He breathes heavily for a few moments before saying,

"Do you think me doing this will upset Ever even more?"

I think about it for a moment. Will it? No, she wouldn't be upset about us getting rid of a threat, she was only mad at Damon because he didn't tell her about it first. I take a moment to admire Damon's personal growth, that fact that he's even asking both us and himself that question means a lot.

I shake my head,

"No, this is different Damon, this time you have an actual reason to attack Mason"

All three of us nod in silent communication,

"Let's do it" Damon says.

…

We follow Mason into the woods. All stealth-like obviously. My years as a true predator come in handy at times like this.

Mason actually looks pretty surprised when we all three of us corner him.

Damon narrows his eyes,

"Don't look at us like that, you knew this was inevitable"

I smile dangerously,

"I told you. You go for one of us, and you get all three in return. It's a Salvatore thing"

"Go ahead, run, we'll give you a head start" Damon says, his anger and need to kill is almost tangible.

I can't deny the urge is growing inside of me too. I have hunted anyone in a long time. If Im'm being honest the primal vampire part of me misses it. My awareness is at an all time high, which is the reason why I pick up on the deputies before they shoot.

Mason's ducks down to the ground before I can react, and a shot is fired at first Damon, and then me and Stefan. The vervain laced bullet hits me, and I feel next to nothing, like a pin prick on my finger. But when Damon and Stefan go down, so do I. Even when they inject us with vervain I don't react, it still feels like nothing to me. I mean, I can sense that it's vervain, but it doesn't hurt.

I can't let them know vervain doesn't affect me, or that any weapon in general has very little effect at all. I'll find a way out of this for me and my brothers. I just have to wait for the right moment.

_**Special shout out to-**__**0809m**__**. **__**sadtenshi**__**, **__**ZahraAhmedxx**__**-I love you so much for your reviews, PLEASE keep writing them, because they mean so much to me, probably too much actually ;) xxx**_

_**Spoiler for next chapter-SEXY DEVER! A big Stever moment. JERBAD smexy stuff too! xxx**_


	41. Kill or be killed-part 2

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**

Kill or be Killed-part 2

**_This is the forty-first chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then I would have kicked Mason' s ass so hard in this episode! xxx_**

**_Review please, thank you x_**

**Ever's P.O.V**

"What is it?" Elena asks Caroline frantically.

I came to the picnic thing to tell everyone what I found out from Tyler. A few girls showed up at his house wanting to hang out. Tyler said he'd tell them to leave do that we could spend more time together. And I was tempted. But then I realised I had to stop being a coward and just show my face at the picnic. Even though I'm dreading seeing Damon almost as much as I'm dying to see him. Conflicting emotions suck hard.

But when I arrived I ran into Caroline, Jeremy and Elena, they were running into the woods together. I followed them and Jeremy explained that Caroline thinks something is off with her mom.

Caroline looks back at the three of us and I see the panic on her face,

"It's the Salvatore's"

Caroline starts off running and I share a look between my siblings before chasing after Caroline. My heart starts to pound painfully. They have to be alright. I can't stand the thought of them being hurt, or worse. What if my fight with Damon is the last thing we ever-

You know what, no. I'm not going there unless I have to.

Eventually Caroline stops at a clearing.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"They've been here", Caroline replies.

Caroline bends down and touches a plant, when she brings her fingers back up they are covered in blood. Oh fuck a duck.

"What are you four doing here?" I turn to see Mason coming towards us.

"Have you seen the Salvatore brothers?" Jeremy asks Mason suspiciously.

"Yeah, I've seen them"

"Well where are they?" I ask, now getting a little suspicious myself. If Mason has hurt any of the Salvatore's then he's officially getting a bat to the face, and not a metaphorical one either. A real one. My bat, Kevin.

"You don't need me for that, I'll let your friend here sniff 'em out" Mason gestures at Caroline, "Does your mother know what you are?" he asks her, "I'm happy to tell her"

Caroline growls a little and starts to go for Mason, but then he grabs hold of me and twists me into his arms so he's holding my head in a certain way.

Ah, first time I've been grabbed by a werewolf. That makes several grabs in total by supernatural creatures. Damn it! This isn't funny universe. Why can't it ever be Elena who gets grabbed? Not that I want her to be, but still.

"Don't be stupid" Mason says, quite casually for someone who just GRABBED ME! I feel inappropriately touched right now.

"Hey, stop with the touchy, touchy business Mr. Fluffy. Hands off, or I will bring out some serious ninja skill. Then my boyfriend will kick your ass" I squirm in Mason's arms.

Mason just holds me tighter in response, he whispers,

"Yeah, well, your boyfriend and his brothers are about to die, so I wouldn't be counting on much help from them"

My hear twists. No. They can't die. Stefan cannot die. Sinbad cannot die. _**Damon cannot die**_.

"Necks snap easily around here" Mason says to everyone else.

Did he just threaten to break my neck?

Oh, fluffy _**so**_ just made my bat list big time for this!

Bad fluffy!

"Get off her" Jeremy snaps threateningly. He steps forward, but Caroline stops him with her arm, she looks at Mason and says,

"I can take you"

"Wanna bet"

"Yeah, I do"

Caroline goes all vampy speedy ninja on Mason and in seconds she rips fluffy away from me and pins him to a tree.

Elena and Jeremy help me up from the ground where I fell when Mason let go of me.

"Are you ok?" Elena asks worriedly.

"Stupid fluffy" is my only response.

I'm upright just in time to see Caroline knee fluffy in the trouser snake area. Aha! He falls to the ground in pain and she kicks him again in the stomach so hard that he goes flying into another tree.

Ah, vampires and trees working together again. That's nice.

Caroline turns back to us and I grin at her,

"I have never been more attracted to you than I am right now" I say.

"Yeah, that was badass Caroline" Jeremy agrees.

Caroline smiles smugly,

"Come on" she gestures for us to follow her.

…..

Eventually Caroline stops at a weird underground cellar.

"What is that?" Elena says.

I arch an eyebrow at her,

"It's an underground cellar Elena….see….it has steps….that go underground"

"Shut up Ever"

"Alright, keep your angry buzzing to yourself"

Suddenly Caroline slaps a hand over her mouth and looks like she's about to be sick.

"Caroline, what it is?" Jeremy asks.

"My mom, she's killing them" Caroline says.

Oh, fuck no. I race down the steps, Jeremy and Elena are right behind me. Caroline tries to stop us, but she can't grab all three of us at the same time. It's good to work together as siblings.

On my way I pick up a wooden board as a weapon just in case. As I round a corner a deputy comes at me and I swing the board at him. He goes down quite nicely. Another comes though and I'm not prepared. Luckily, we have Jer, who apparently has become badass in his old age. He punches the other deputy and he goes down too.

I hold my hand up for a high five,

"Nice team work bro"

Jeremy slaps my hand and we both start running again until we reach the cellar. Caroline's mom is holding a gun and all three of the Salvatore's are led out on the ground with bullet wounds.

"You can't kill them!" I shout frantically.

Jeremy and Elena push into the room and come to stand beside me. Ha, Gilbert united force.

"We're not gonna let you kill them" Jeremy says firmly.

Liz aims her gun at us out of reflex. Suddenly there's a rush of air behind me and the cellar door swings closed.

Caroline.

"Who else is with you?" Liz asks a scared voice.

The other deputy holds up his gun as another gust of wind passes over all of us.

"What was that?" he says, only moments before Caroline appears behind him and yanks his head to the side so she can bury her fangs in his neck.

The deputy screams and then passes out. Caroline shoves him away from her. She's in the shadows, but then she walks forward into the light, revealing her vampire face covered in blood. She really does look like a monster. But it's still Caroline, and I've long stopped being afraid of the vampire face. What with all three of the vampires hanging around I've kind of gotten used to it. Again, that says way too much about my mental stability.

Liz, looks pretty distraught though, for obvious reasons.

….

I rub Damon's back gently. He's just fed from the deputy, so he's already feeling better. Sinbad drank a little too, but for some reason I couldn't shake off the impression that he's much better off than both Stefan and Damon. In fact, just like in the basement fire, he looks almost completely unaffected.

Jeremy is sitting with him, and they're talking in hushed tones. Stefan has refused to drink from the deputy. Even though he's trying to get used to drinking bagged blood, he's still not drinking much of it at all. So he's actually much weaker than Damon and Stefan. We keep making eye contact every few seconds, I'm actually really worried about him. I mouth 'you ok?' to Stefan and he shrugs in response.

Damon leans into me, and despite our fight, I can't help but feel so fucking relieved that he's alright. I thought for a horrible few moments that I might have been too late.

I smooth some of Damon's hair away from his face gently and I whisper,

"Please stop making me save you, it's embarrassing for both of us. You're meant to be the manly one. Call me old fashioned, but I want to be the damsel for once" Then my voice breaks a little and I just about manage to choke out, "I almost _**lost**_ you, Day"

Damon moves with quite a bit of effort and pulls me against him. His arms hold me tightly and he strokes my hair soothingly,

"Yeah, well, now you know how I've felt all day."

"Dummy" I whisper back as I cling onto him.

Damon chuckles darkly and holds me even tighter,

"I love you Ev's"

I sigh heavily,

"I know, I love you too Day"

After a few moments Damon releases me and stands up. He looks around and says,

"This is a most unfortunate situation"

Sinbad laughs,

"Very eloquently put Damon, I was just about to say this is a total clusterfuck"

They're both right.

Damon walks over to a disturbed looking Liz,

"And you, what am I going to do with you".

"I won't tell anyone, will you" Caroline says to Liz, "Look, I know that we don't get along and that you _**hate**_ me, but….I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right?"

Liz looks over at Caroline, but then immediately turns away again.

That is not giving me positive vibes.

"Mom, please" Caroline looks between her mother and Damon, "He will kill you"

"Then kill me" Liz says, sounding very upset.

"No" Caroline protests.

Liz shakes her head,

"I can't take this. Kill me, now"

Damon moves towards Liz and then grabs hold of her, lifting the sheriff to her feet. Liz takes in a harsh breath and Caroline shouts "No, no, no!"

I get to my feet instantly and move towards them,

"Damon, don't!"

"Please" Elena says.

Damon turns back to me and says,

"Relax, no one's killing anybody", then he looks back at Liz, "You're my friend".

Right there I see the Damon that I fell in love with. The one who feels, even though he pretends not to. I can't give up on him, I love him too much for that, and I'm in too deep.

Sinbad gets to his feet, bringing Jeremy up with him, he looks around,

"We gotta clean this shit up"

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

I was about five seconds away from revealing that vervain does shit to keep me down when the girls and Jeremy came rushing in like crazy animal rights protestors. It was pure damn luck, and I'm starting to wonder when my luck will run out. And what the consequences will be.

I come into the living room and Caroline is sitting on the sofa.

"Can I give you a ride home?" I ask her.

Caroline shakes her head and sniffs loudly,

"I can't go home"

"Why not?" I ask even though I'm pretty sure I know what the answer will be.

She looks up at me and bites her lip,

"Because I'm scared"

I move closer to Caroline and I sit on the table in front of her,

"Why are you scared Care? You can tell me, we're friends remember"

Caroline takes in a deep breath and then says,

"Because Katherine's gonna be there. And she's gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and report back to her"

I nod,

"I know Caroline"

Her eyes widen in surprise.

"I've been pretty pissed off with you, and so has Jeremy. But then, Jeremy reminded me that you aren't a bad person, and that you wouldn't _**choose**_ to hurt me or Jer unless you felt you had to" I say calmly, "So, who did she threaten?"

Caroline is crying now, and I have to admit, I could never stand to watch anyone cry. I move over to sit next to her on the sofa and I pull Caroline close to me.

"Matt, she threatened Matt", Caroline chokes out through her tears, "And I'm so scared of her Sin, I am so scared of her"

"And you should be" I say, "We all should be"

Caroline shakes her head and rests it on my chest,

"Why is she doing this? What does she want?"

I sigh heavily,

"I don't know Caroline, I wish I did. But whatever it is, you don't have to deal with Katerina alone. I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I'm keeping that promise"

….

(sexual content)

(Paul Freeman-That's how it is)

When I go upstairs, Jeremy is waiting for me in my room. He's led out on the bed and that sight alone is enough make hard. I've been wanting to touch Jeremy all damn day, and now I finally can. But there's some stuff we should talk about first.

Jeremy sits up slightly and he smiles at me. But then his expression turns serious and he says,

"Are you ever gonna tell me why vervain doesn't affect you the way it does other vampires? Or is that another Sin secret I'll just never know"

My heart twists in my chest. I really don't want to talk about that, it's something I try hard not to think about on a daily basis.

I lay on the bed beside Jeremy and I trail my fingers over his chest and his stomach. He sucks in a harsh breath and I simply cannot hold myself back any longer. I shift my body over Jeremy's and he groans and I kiss him hard and insistent.

Jeremy kisses me back and I can feel his tongue battling with mine for dominance, although he gives into me eventually. He makes breathy little moaning noises and my cock strains against my jeans. I slide my fingers into his hair, gripping the brown strands tightly.

I pull back slightly and rest my forehead against his,

"I'll tell you about it one day baby, but not tonight. Tonight I want you. I wanna fuck you. Do you want that?"

Jeremy shivers against my body and lets out a strained groan,

"Ok"

In seconds I have Jeremy's arms above his head, restraining him perfectly. I can feel his erection against me, hard and throbbing. I chuckle darkly, and bite Jeremy's jaw lightly,

"No baby, you have to say it. Tell me what you want"

Jeremy's breathing has become labored, but I wait for his response, despite the fact that I want nothing more than to rip his clothes off and make him mine. Truly mine. I want to own him, heart, body and soul.

Our gazes connect and suddenly Jeremy lurches up and takes my mouth in a deep earth shattering kiss. Fucking hell, Jeremy knows how to work a kiss. He hits every one of my buttons, even ones I didn't know I had. Jeremy rolls his hip desperately trying to get some kind of friction between us.

Jeremy finally pulls away gasping.

"Fuck me, Sin. Fuck me now"

That's all I needed to hear.

The blood in my body rises to the surface with a heat that threatens to set me on fire. Getting Jeremy's clothes off takes seconds, especially considering I rip most of them to shreds. Jeremy doesn't protest though, and he undresses me with just as much enthusiasm.

Then when we're both naked, everything slows down and I take time to look Jeremy over. His body is so perfect, toned and beautifully defined. Like I said before he's filled out lately, and it definitely shows. He's just….

"So damn beautiful Jer" I whisper and Jeremy blushes up a storm.

The heat coming from his body is like a furnace. I kiss down over Jeremy's body until I reach his hips, I pause there and nip at silk lightly tanned skin. Jeremy is breathing even harder, every few breathes come out sounding like gasps.

My lips trail down to the dark hair that leads to Jeremy hard cock. I bury my noise in his groin and I inhale deeply, taking in the musky scent of what is mine. I allow my fangs to come out and I trail one over the length of Jeremy's firm length. He sucks in a harsh breath and I can't help but let out a little chuckle.

Jeremy's fingers spear into my black hair, and he grips tightly when I take the head of his cock into my mouth.

"Fuck, _**Sin**_" Jeremy gasps, his voice so lust filled that it makes my cock impossibly harder.

I suck and play with just the head of Jeremy's cock for a while, his fingers tighten in my hair and he tries to push his cock deeper into my mouth. Jeremy's tastes delicious, almost as good as his blood. Jeremy's yells loudly when I surprise him by allowing his cock to go all the way to the back of my throat.

I work Jeremy's cock for a while, taking my time, driving him to the edge, only to squeeze the base of his cock to stop him from coming. If I wanted to, I could make him come within seconds, thanks to over a hundred years of skill development. But I don't want to rush Jeremy's first time. At least not yet, although when I get inside of him, I honestly don't know if I'll be able to take it slow at all.

Eventually I move back up Jeremy's body, my lips and teeth biting and kissing ever now and again. When I bite one of his pebbled nipples Jeremy yells again. Jer is super sensitive there, I wonder what he would think about pierc-no, get that image out of my head or I'll come before I even get inside of his tight body.

I kiss Jeremy on the lips for a few minutes, claiming his mouth with my tongue once again. But then I reach over to the nightstand and I take out some lube. I bring it into his view, his eyes widen, but he doesn't look uncertain or like he's changed his mind at all.

In fact Jeremy looks excited, and damn it, he must know I am.

I move so that I'm between Jeremy's legs. Jeremy starts to turn over, but I grab him and force him onto his back again. I let my lips ghost over his throat and then his lips before whispering,

"No, baby, I want you to look at me whilst I fuck you. I want you to know whose cock is inside of you when you scream"

Jeremy shivers in pleasure at my words. I squeeze some lube onto my fingers and I let one finger circle Jeremy puckered hole. Jeremy's whole body stiffens at the unfamiliar feeling as I pressed one finger past his tight muscle. I go slow, but my finger isn't small and I don't want to hurt him. I caress Jeremy's thigh for a moment before lowering mouth to his cock again.

I try to get Jeremy to focus on the pleasure instead of the uncomfortable feeling as I work another finger into his tight hole. Jeremy moans and whimpers my name, and after a while I find his prostate and I press against it with my fingers. Jeremy practically jumps five feet into the air, the noise that comes out of his mouth is somewhere between a groan and a shout.

Jeremy grinds back against my fingers desperately and after a few moments I pull them out of his body. He makes a disappointed sound, but then I line up my hard cock with his hole and my eyes connect with his as I slowly push inside Jeremy.

His hands screw up into fists and there's mixture of pleasure/pain on his face. I'm definitely not a small man by anybody's standards, so I'm careful not to not cause any more pain than is necessary. But soon the pain fades, and when I'm buried to the hilt inside of Jeremy's overhwling heat, I lean in close to steal another kiss. My tongue delves into his mouth and Jeremy moans, his hands going to shoulders, gripping hard.

"Are you alright Jer?" I whisper against his lips.

Jeremy nods in response.

"Say the words Jer, tell me what you want" I order him. I want so badly to move, to fuck Jeremy into the mattress, hard and rough. But I need to hear the words.

Jeremy groans again and manages to get out the words,

"Fuck me, Sin, fuck me"

Again, that's all I need.

I move out of Jeremy until my only the head of cock is inside of him, and then I thrust forward. Jeremy shouts again and his grip on me gets tighter.

"Oh, fuck, Jer, you're so tight baby" I growl, my mind fogging over with lust.

Jeremy whimpers and I bury my face in his neck as I start to fuck him, my cock slamming into his body, still quite slowly at first, but then getting fast, and faster until I feel like I'll explode at any moment. Jeremy moans and moves against me, our bodies moving in perfect sync. It feels beyond amazing to be inside of Jeremy.

I fuck him hard, our skin slapping together. Jeremy whimpers again and it's the most erotic sound I've ever heard. I slide my fingers into his hair and I yanks his head to the side so that his neck is bared to me.

I let my fangs come out and I tease Jeremy with them. I slam faster and harder into Jeremy's body and shouts,

"Oh, Jesus-"

"No" I growls against his throat and I pull on his hair again, "You don't say his name when I fuck you, you say mine"

"Oh, fuck, Sin, please, bite me. I need you to bite me, now!" Jeremy shouts desperately, he pushes back on my cock, fucking it with his tight heat.

I growl again, the sound instinctively primal, and I comply with Jeremy's request. My bite into Jeremy's neck and instantly his delicious blood fills my mouth. I fuck his even harder as I take blood from his body. Jeremy actually screams and seconds later we're both coming together. Jeremy's come hits his stomach and mine, his come even reaching my chin.

I come inside of Jeremy, my orgasm seems to go on forever, and all I can think is _**"Mine". **_

**Ever's P.O.V**

(Song for this part-This Is Your Life by Ryan Calhoun)

Elena is upstairs having a shower and Damon is still with Liz when I find Stefan staring down into the refrigerator full of blood bags. He looks antsy, actually he's looked antsy since the cellar incident.

He looks over at me, and I see desperation in his eyes. I can feel it through our bond and it flashes through me like lightening.

"Stefan, what's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

Stefan shakes his head at me and I move closer to him until I can reach out and touch his hand. He intertwines our fingers instantly. I can tell he's struggling with something and everything in me wants to help him.

"I need to be stronger Ever. If I'm going to be of any use in getting rid of Katherine…I need more blood….but I can't drink more than a bit every few days. I'm basically still as weak as I was when I drank animal blood" Stefan says finally.

I squeeze his hand,

"Maybe you could drink more….we could amp it up a bit-"

"No, Ever, I'll lose control. It would take months to get me used to more human blood, and we don't have that time" Stefan argues, and I can feel him getting more frustrated.

On instinct I reach up and cup his face gently, forcing him to look at me,

"Well, when do you feel most in control of your blood lust?"

Stefan's jaw tightens,

"You know when"

And I do.

Then an idea comes into my mind. There are so many things wrong with it, that under any other circumstances I wouldn't even consider it as an option. But Stefan's right, we need all the strength we can get to deal with Katherine.

I look up into Stefan eyes and I say carefully,

"What if you drank my blood?"

Stefan's eyes widen in confusion, he seems startled and I can't blame him. It's a pretty risky idea. He shakes his head,

"No way Ever-"

"Stefan, I trust you. I trusted you that night when you needed my blood, and I'm trusting you now. It might not work, I'm just saying it's worth trying" I say with a small shrug.

Stefan doesn't look at all sure, but I can tell part of him wants to say yes, and there's definitely a part of me that wants to try this. I'm curious about our bond, I want to know how it works, and why we have it. I know it's wrong. He's my sister's boyfriend, but, Stefan is also my friend. There's nothing romantic about it, not really.

I won't force Stefan, it's his choice as much as mine.

"I don't know Ever…..it means a lot that you trust me…..but….it would have to be a secret. Can we really keep a secret like that from Damon and Elena?"

He's right, it would have to be a secret. But…..

"It's not about them Stefan. I know that sounds awful, but this is between us. You're my friend and I'm offering to help you, that's all this is"

I lift my foot and I reach down to take a pen knife out of my boot. Stefan looks at me questioningly and I say,

"What? I need weapons damn it, and I can't carry Kevin around everywhere"

Stefan laughs and I smile at that, I really do like making him laugh when he's all tense. My other hands is still linked with Stefan's and he seems much calmer than he was a few minutes ago, which is good, because of what I'm about to do.

I pull my other hand out of his and Stefan lets go reluctantly, he raises an eyebrow at me, but before he can say anything I've cut into my palm. It hurts, but not that much, I've definitely had worse.

I look up at Stefan and I put the knife down on top of the fridge. At the sight of my blood, Stefan's face changes and I lift my hand to his lips. Slowly Stefan takes hold of my wrist and tastes some of the blood on my hand. After a few moments he presses my hand against his mouth and starts sucking the blood out from the cut.

It stings a little, but again, I've had much worse.

After about thirty seconds, he pulls away from my hand. Stefan's face is still in vamp mode when he looks down at me. I reach up with my other hand and I gently stroke my thumb over his cheek. Our bond buzzes loudly with excitement and an intimacy so great that it's almost too much to handle. I can't explain it, but I need to touch Stefan.

Stefan leans into my touch and the emotion between us goes up a few more notches. It's so intense that I can literally feel the emotions running between us, hitting us like waves, over and over again. Slowly though Stefan's face changes from vampire to human again, his whole body relaxing because of his touch, but at the same time feeling like a live wire.

Stefan lets out a heavy breath and he whispers,

"It's different….to any blood I've ever had before. I don't know how to describe it….but…."

I nod in complete understanding,

"I know Stefan, I can feel it too"

This bond thing shout feel weird to me, and that's probably the worst part. It doesn't feel wrong or weird, it feels right, like it was always there waiting for me to discover it. Waiting for me to find it. Waiting for me to find Stefan.

…..

(Sexual content)

(Song for this part-Anywhere but here by Safetysuit)

Stefan gave me some of his blood so my cut would heal and after that I had to get out of there before we both did or said something stupid.

I find Damon in his room, he turns around when I come in and his face lights up in that way it always does when he see's me. But then there's a shadow of doubt in his eyes that I understand, because of everything that happened this morning, we're both feeling a bit unsure.

"Damon, I have to tell you what I found out today" I opt for a less sensitive topic before we get into another argument.

Damon arches an eyebrow coolly and asks,

"What did you find out Ev's?"

"Apparently, according to Tyler, Mason has come back for this mystical moonstone thingy, and Tyler says that-"

I stop when I see the rage that has come over Damon's face,

"What do you mean 'according to Tyler'?"

I pause for a moment before replying,

"I hung out with Tyler today at his house so I could find ask him some stuff about the werewolf situation-"

All I hear is Damon's, frankly animalistic, growl, and then I'm being slammed up against a wall. Damon's body pins mine to the wall and he practically hisses,

"I'm gonna kill him"

I suck in a harsh breath,

"Damon, no, we just talked, that's _**all**_-"

"I'm going to fucking rip him apart!" Damon looks so pissed off right now that I have no doubt he would actually kill Tyler.

Damon's jaw locks and I force him to look at me.

"Nothing happened Damon, we hung out. He's my friend"

"Did he touch you?" Damon asks, his voice low and threatening.

I shake my head,

"Of course not"

"You went to him, the moment we fought you-"

"No! He came to me, and we talked. Please Damon, it was nothing"

Damon doesn't look like he believes me, and that both pisses me off and saddens me. I scream in frustration,

"Damon, you bastard, I _**love**_ you. I love you more than anything else on this earth, I wouldn't hurt you like that. You have to _**know**_ I wouldn't"

Damon is breathing hard, and he still looks incredibly angry. Instead of replying Damon shifts me down so that I'm on my feet again, but only so he can rip my shorts, as well as my panties, off my body. I gasp in shock, but Damon just grasps the back of my thighs and lifts me up so that I have to wrap my legs around his waist.

"What are you-"

But I don't get to finish my sentence as Damon's lips come crashing down over mine, harsh and possessive. He invades my mouth with his tongue and I moan loudly. My arms twine around his neck and I kiss him back fiercely.

At the same time I can feel Damon undoing his jeans and somehow he manages to kiss me to death and release his cock. Damon presses me back against the door, and without breaking our kiss he shifts us so his cock drives upwards into my entrance.

I gasp and claw at Damon's back as he fills me up to the hilt with his massive erection. I try to get used to his size again quickly, but then starts to move. His hands are on my hips as he lifts me up and slams me back down over and over again, effectively fucking me on his cock.

"Fuck Day" I pretty much scream as he slams up into me.

Damon suddenly moves his hands from my hips and still manages to keep on fucking me against the wall. He takes hold of my hands and then pins them above my head. His forehead is pressed against mine and our harsh breathing lingers between us.

Damon looks into my eyes as he slams into me and growls,

"You're fucking mine Ev's. There are a lot of reasons why I might lose you, but there's no way I'll lose you because of that_** dog, **_or because you think I don't trust you_**. **_I _**love**_ you, Ev's, I love you and you're _**mine**_"

"I'm yours Day, just yours" the words come out as a moan. Damon's mouth comes down over mine again and he claims both my mouth and my body as his for a very long time before we both come, hard, and with devastating intensity.

…

A while later Damon and I are naked and in bed. I'm in his arms and he's holding me tight against his body. My head is led on his chest and honestly can't think of a place I'd rather be than right here with Damon, the man I love. The man who loves me with such violent intensity that it rocks me to my very core.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I'm not very good at trusting people, even someone who means everything to me" Damon whispers, he kisses the top of my head and continues, "I'll try to be honest with you Ev's, to trust you with everything. Just….be patient with me"

The insecurity and almost desperate edge to his tone makes me want to hold onto Damon and never let go again. I shift up so that I can look into his eyes. I cup his face gently and my thumb strokes his hard jaw as I say,

"I love you Day, we can work this out, together. I don't ever want to give you up, you're mine Damon Salvatore"

Damon smiles at me slowly and intertwines our fingers as he says,

"All yours Ever Gilbert"

_**Special shout out to-**__**0809m**__**. **__**sadtenshi**__**, **__**ZahraAhmedxx**__** and **__**Charmedgrays**__**- Your reviews honestly make my day, and so please don't stop writing them you wonderful people you ;) xxx**_

_**Really hope you liked this chapter, there was a big Jerbad moment obviously and some good Dever stuff, as well as a scene I know there will be a divided opinion with Stever. xxx**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Thank you so much for reading! xxx**_


	42. Plan B-part 1

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**

**Plan B-part 1**

**_This is the forty-second chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then the jokes would be endless xxx_**

**_Review please, thank you x_**

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

I wake up with Jeremy in my arms and I've honestly never felt more content. His eyes are still closed and I take the opportunity to study is beautiful face. Not that there is anything feminine about Jeremy, he's perfectly masculine and devastatingly handsome when he's relaxed like this. Actually he's handsome all the fucking time, even when he's angry at me. Maybe especially then. His nose does this little crinkling up thing that I love for some reason.

I let the back of my hand gently stroke down over Jeremy's cheek, his lips are full and wonderfully bow shaped. I want to kiss him so damn badly that it hurts. So I do. Jeremy must have already been at least half awake because he moans into my mouth and kisses me back with deep rooted enthusiasm.

Suddenly Jer pulls away and I growl slightly at the loss of his kiss. Jeremy's gaze locks with mine, those brown eyes set me ablaze like nothing else in this world. There's something about the way Jeremy is staring up at me like I own the fucking world that makes me feel like a man; Stronger and more protective than I've ever felt before in my entire existence.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Jeremy asks me with an amused half smile on his face that I just want to kiss right off.

"Yes" I say completely unashamed.

He arches an eyebrow at me,

"That's very sparkly of you"

I gasp in fake shock,

"Oh fuck, did you just make a twilight reference?"

Jeremy half shrugs,

"Maybe"

I shake my head,

"Take that back before I lose all respect for you forever"

Jeremy scoffs,

"Says the one who knew it was a twilight reference."

I mock glare at him,

"Oh you Guttersnipe!" I accuse.

"That isn't a real insult Sin! It's not even a real word!"

"Yes it is, I Googled it."

"It's still not a word"

"Hey, _**boy**_, I'm older than you, a lot older actually, so I get to decide when words are real"

"Oh, sorry_** sir **_I-"

My lips come crashing down over Jeremy's again and shift myself over him so that our naked bodies are fully pressed together. Jeremy hooks his leg over my hip and almost instantly were are both grinding against each other. Sparks of desire races through me and I am unable to keep a loud groan from escaping as I feel Jeremy's tight body move underneath my bigger frame.

I flip us so Jeremy is on top of me. It doesn't take long to get us both ready, since we've been together and fucking almost non-stop since the first time. What? He's a teenager and I'm…..Il like sex, I'll fully admit that, it's one of my few skills.

As I slip inside of Jeremy's intense heat it feels like I could never get enough of it. I could never get enough of Jeremy.

…..

I sneak out of Jeremy's window and go around to the front door so it'll look like I've just come to get him rather than being with the brown eyed boy all night. I knock on the door and Jenna answers. I know Elena and Ever are over at the boarding house with my brothers, and I'm glad because Elena's look of disapproval and Ever's smirk would have made me crack up for sure.

Jenna smiles at me, but there's a tinge of something else to that smile. Like she knows something I don't, which is more than slightly worrying.

"Come on in Sinbad" she says kindly.

I push away my suspicion and I arch an eyebrow at Jenna as I walk past her into the house.

"You're looking even sexier than usual today Jenna, in fact, you're upstaging me. I take full offence to that" I tease lightly.

Jenna laughs and slaps me on the arm as she closes the door.

"Oh, you. I don't think I've ever met a man whose more comfortable in his own skin"

"It's because I'm a cool, my mum and my physiatrist said so" I reply with a wink in Jenna's direction.

Jenna shakes her head and then squints at the writing on my black t-shirt, then she laughs again and gives me a questioning look. I often wear t-shirts with weird, and often quite funny, quotes on the front. I've collected them over the years and by this point I have a very impressive collection.

Today's t-shirt is black and has a small picture of a pony in the middle under bold blue writing that reads, "Screw world peace. I want a pony".

Jenna leads me into the kitchen where Jeremy is leaning against the counter and eating cereal. He smiles shyly at me and I smile back broadly. He looks so damn cute when he goes shy on me. I want to kiss him again. I want to touch him and hold him and….a lot of other things as well. Why does Jeremy have to turn me on with everything he does? It's most frustrating.

But I can't get all touchy feely with Jeremy in front of Jenna, well actually, I could. Jeremy's eyes widen when I walk right over to him and pull his body close to mine. I kiss his jaw gently, part of me fears Jeremy will pull away, but he doesn't and my heart soars. Jeremy leans in closer to me and I hold him tight.

"I'd have thought you two had enough of that last night. And this morning" Jenna says wryly. She leans on the kitchen counter and arches an eyebrow at both of us.

Jeremy immediately flushes and I blink in surprise for a few moments before letting out a low chuckle,

"How'd you know?" I ask.

Jenna shrugs,

"You're not that quiet you know"

Jeremy flushes even more and it makes him look so fucking innocent. In a sexy way though. Then again I think everything about Jeremy is sexy these days, which should be ridiculous, but somehow it really isn't.

"Are you two having sex then?" Jenna asks us suddenly and Jeremy stiffens almost violently.

I smile at her and reply,

"We prefer to call it an 'intense cuddle'"

Jeremy hits my chest hard and glares up at me,

"_**Sin!"**_

"What?" I ask mock innocently.

Jeremy rolls his eyes and Jenna goes off laughing.

**Ever's P.O.V**

I can feel Damon watching me, but I purposely pretend I don't know he's there. We're in his bed and it's most likely morning. Damn, sunlight, it's working against me. I can feel Damon shift behind me, his body pressed almost flush against mine.

He starts tracing his fingers over my body, getting lower and lower very few seconds. Damon teases my clit gently and then slips a finger inside of me. I do my best not to react, but it's really difficult.

Damon leans in close to my ear and whispers, his voice low and playful,

"Are you sleeping?"

Despite myself, I frown, and a snarky retort forces it's way out of my mouth,

"No, I'm training to die"

"You'd make a very beautiful dead person" Damon replies simply, completely unfazed. He continues to push his finger deeper into my folds, another finger soon joining the first one. I arch back against him and I let out a slow moan.

"You already make a very beautiful dead person" I manage to get out despite Damon's very distracting fingers.

"I _**know**_" he says smugly. I can feel his devilish smirk against my shoulder. That smirk drives me crazy. I both love and want to smack it off on an daily basis.

Damon starts to move those two fingers inside my slit, slowly at first but then ramping up the pressure, making me squirm and beg with my body. I know Damon likes it when I fight him during sex, but he also likes it when I give in and become pliant and needy.

Sometimes I don't think he knows how much I crave his touch.

Damon's other hand comes up to tease my breast. He squeezes the nipple between two fingers and I arch into him even more. I moan and somehow I turn my head at the just the right angle so I can steal a deep and sensual kiss from Damon. His tongue delves into my mouth as he moves his fingers in and out of me.

All three of those intense feelings together eventually make me come. I'm rolling my hips, working back on his fingers when my orgasm finally comes to a head. I whimper harshly as Damon bites into my neck.

Somehow he always manages to get me in the same place every time. Soon enough he's going to leave a permanent scare there, a very noticeable one. I'm pretty sure he's doing it on purpose for that very reason. Damon may say he's not a jealous man, but he's a damn possessive one if nothing else.

I don't mind though. It's not like I'm planning on being anyone else's. I know it probably sounds stupid and premature. But I can't imagine not being with Damon, he's it for me. There is no one else on this earth who could ever compare to him. I will certainly never love anyone the way I love Damon, I know that to be true with everything in me.

A few moments after I come, and my heart has stopped trying to escape from my chest, I move on top of Damon. He lets me get settled there before helping me rise up and guide his hard as steel cock into my hot wet folds. Damon has hold of my hips, his fingers dig into my skin as I lift myself up and down on his impressive erection.

My hair falls around us and it frames both our faces. Damon sits up slightly so he can kiss me again, his mouth claiming mine in a fiery heated passion that consumes us both so completely that everything else fades away.

Damon cups my face and pushes up hard into me as he growls,

"Ev's, you're so beautiful when you ride me like this. I could watch you forever. I want us to be like this forever. Everyday, waking up to you, there's nothing else I could ever want more than this" His thumb strokes my jaw and I feel the love in his gaze, it fills me with an intense happiness and a wave of pure love and lust rolled together washes over me.

I kiss Damon, and I drag it out for a long time so I can taste him properly. I pull back slightly and our gazes lock. Something completely otherworldly passes between us and I whisper,

"I love you Day"

Damon's grip tightens and he touches his forehead to mine before whispering right back,

"I love you Ev's"

…

I call a 'Supernaturals United' meeting to tell everyone about what I found out from Tyler. It isn't much, but I can't shake the feeling that the moonstone is important for some reason.

"So, Mason came here to get this moonstone thing" Jeremy says. He looks over at Sin, a knowing look in his eyes, they seem to be silently communicating. Ever can see that their relationship has risen to a whole new level, and she's glad. Damon, Elena and Stefan may be unsure about Sin and Jer's relationship, but I only have to look at them to know that they care deeply for each other.

Sin is my close friend and Jeremy is my brother, how could I not be happy that they've found love together. I just hope they don't get in their own way. For a long time I pushed Damon away because I was scared of feeling so much for someone, I was scared of allowing myself to risk getting hurt.

But now we're together and that massive risk was worth all the bad things and the pain. I could never have imagined how amazing it would feel to be with someone I love so completely, and who loves me just as much in return.

"Do you think it's linked with Katherine coming to town?" I say thoughtfully. The idea has been twisting and turning inside my mind ever since Tyler told me about the moonstone.

"Why would Katherine want a moonstone?" Stefan says, his brows furrowed.

Our eyes meet for a moment and his swiftly dart away. I let Stefan take blood from me again this morning, and I know he's feeling quite unsure about it still. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit weirded out by the situation as well. But I don't think we're doing anything wrong, it's just a friend helping out another friend. By feeding them their blood. Secretly. Yeah, it's very weird.

To be honest after everything that's happened to me since I met Stefan on the first day of school, I never thought anything could be weird again. So this is nice. Now I know that I still have the capacity to find things insane.

Makes me feel all humany and shit.

Or worse, Elenaish….ugh, I'm Elena again. I'll have to start wearing my hair straight and being boring and nice and stuff like that.

I think we can all agree that that's the real tragedy here.

Jeremy gives Sin a pointed look and after a few moments of intense 'say it' 'no, I don't wanna' 'just say it' 'no, leave me alone' type staring, Sin sighs and admits to us something he's been hiding for a while now,

"Katerina came to see me"

We all stare at him open mouthed. Damon is the first to speak, although it comes out as more of a incredulous snap,

"Aw, and when did this little tryst take place?"

Sin shrugs noncommittally,

"Uh, I don't know. What, you think I keep a log full of bitchzilla sightings, times and dates included"

"Sin?" I pierce him with a hard look and he rolls his eyes in response.

But he does say,

"Fine, it was the day you four went on that catastrophe in the making double date….thingy. Whilst you were off 'connecting' and 'bonding' and all that rubbish, I was here dealing a Kitty Kat sized pain in the ass"

"But that was ages ago" Elena exclaims reproachfully.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us before?" Damon demands, the irritation clear in his voice.

Sin shrugs again and Damon looks about ready to snap his youngest brother's neck. I'm pissed off too. How could Sin keep something like that from me and everyone else? Katherine being back affects all of us. He better of had a damn good reason for keeping it a secret. Although from the looks Jeremy and Sin were exchanging I'm going to go out on a limb and guess he told someone at least.

But, then, Jeremy didn't bloody well tell us either. The secretive little shit. Damn, I'm going to have to beat them both with my metaphorical golf club. I might even bring out Kevin, see how they like _**that**_.

Instead of answering Damon's question, Sin says casually,

"She went on about something to do with George Lockwood. She offered him something to save her from being put in the church with the others"

"What did she offer him?" Stefan asks his brother.

Sin makes an exasperated sound,

"Yeah, do you people really think she would give me a straight answer? This is Kitty Kat we're talking about here"

I gasp then,

"The moonstone?" I look around at everyone, trying to interpret their response to my suggestion.

"Maybe. But what would that have to do with her being back now?" Elena questions, she looks frustrated and I can't blame her, this whole situation is fucking annoying.

I make a dismissive gesture,

"More importantly" my gaze shifts to Sin, "Why is bitchzilla coming after our Sin?"

Jeremy fixes me with a hard look and clears his throat. I arch an eyebrow at him,

"What, you can't share?"

Damon suddenly pulls me against his side and says,

"He might share, but I don't"

I roll my eyes, but I let myself be held tightly by Damon, the crazy possessive idiot.

"Oh, for fuck sake, all I meant was, why is it always Sin she comes after?"

"She's trying to mess with your heads", Jeremy says simply.

"How would you know?" Elena asks in concern.

Jeremy sighs and his gaze lands on Sin as he says,

"Because I met her"

"You what?!" Elena exclaims in outrage.

Jeremy shifts closer to Sin, seemingly on instinct and Sin moves his hand to grasp the back of Jeremy's neck. The gesture is claiming and protective.

"It was an accident. I came to the boarding house to find Sin and she was just….here. She looks _**exactly**_ like you both. It's fucking weird" he looks between me and Elena.

"What are we going to do about this moonstone?" I say, to take some of the pressure off of poor Jer, he looks about ready to do verbal battle.

"We need to get it, if Katherine is involved, then we don't want her getting her slutty little hands on it" Damon says firmly.

"I could ask Tyler for it" I suggest.

Damon narrows his eyes at me,

"No"

"But, Day, come on, I could just-"

"No" he repeats.

"We need to talk about it at least"

"Alright" Damon agrees, although I'm slightly suspicious as to why. Usually he's much more stubborn than that.

"Ok then, well I could just go up to Tyler and say I want to study it, or something and then-"

"Nope" Damon interjects.

"Damon, you said we could talk about it"

"We did. The answer is still no. Get over it Ev's"

I flick him in the chest,

"Idiot"

"That hurt my feelings"

"Good" I say with a self satisfied nod.

"You_** flicked**_ me"

"You _**deserved**_ it"

"I'm trying to be reasonable and you go and _**flick me**_. I am very disappointed in you right now" Damon is smirking now and I want to hurt him.

"Reasonable, when have you ever been reasonable about anything?" I say incredulously.

Suddenly Sin says,

"I have to agree with Damon, I am very disappointed that you would flick him unprovoked like that"

Jeremy nods in agreement, the traitor,

"Yeah Ever, that's just not ok"

I look around at everyone else, and they're all nodding and mumbling their agreement, sharing amused smiles between them at my expense.

"I hate you all. Be warned. Kevin shall avenge me"

…

Elena dragged us along to this Masquerade ball set up thing. I don't even like these parties, yet I have to set them all up. I'm much more a bar/house party kind of girl. All this fancy shit has never appealed to me. Elena is way better at it, she's all elegant and stuff like that.

I'm outside with the fancy pants Girl wonder when I see Bonnie. Elena and I exchange glances and I walk over to Bonnie. She looks up at me and an awkwardness sets over both of us. Since Caroline became a vampire, and Bonnie made her feelings on the subject very clear, we haven't spoken much. I've just been so damn busy with the Salvatore's and Caroline and everything else that's been going on.

"Hey Bonnie, you sexy witch you" I say with a friendly smile. I really hate how awkward it is between us.

"Hey" Bonnie replies less enthusiastically, she looks around almost nervously and I suddenly realise what, or actually _**who**_, she's looking for.

I sigh,

"Caroline's not coming, don't panic Bonnie"

"Just making sure" she replies.

I shake my head slowly,

"You know, eventually, you're going to have to talk to her"

"Could you make it a little less obvious that you're on her side" Bonnie says in irritation.

I groan dramatically,

"There are no sides Bonnie. No sides. This a circle situation, not a square situation"

"Why are you comparing this to a shape?"

I throw my hands up,

"Because Bonnie, that's just what makes sense inside my head"

"You're insane. I'd almost forgotten how much" comments Bonnie with a half smile on her face.

I narrow my eyes at her,

"I am extremely offended by those words. Is that why you've not wanted to see me, because of my supposed insanity"

Bonnie's expression almost becomes serious,

"Since Caroline turned we've barely spoken. Losing Caroline was bad enough, I didn't think I'd lose you too"

My own expression softens slightly,

"You haven't lost me" I look around for a moment, and then I grab hold of Bonnie arm and I pull her away from the crowd, "Come with me"

Bonnie doesn't protest and we walk far enough away from everyone that we won't be overheard. I sit down on a stone bench and Bonnie sits beside me. We turn towards each other and I explain to Bonnie everything's she's missed over the last few weeks.

At the end of it, Bonnie's eyes are wide and she says,

"I can't believe it"

"I know it's a lot. I wish I could have talked to you when I was going through my Damon drama, it was our first proper fight. I could have used my best friend. Elena was useless, she has the perfect romance with Steffy"

Bonnie shakes her head,

"It's not that I wasn't there for you….I just….I didn't even _**know **_you and Damon were having problems"

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you go all cold shouldery and judgy. You get kicked out of the loop. I've told Elena this many times, it's why she keeps missing stuff" I say.

"You…sound like Damon" Bonnie says, but she sounds more amused than anything.

I slap my forehead,

"I know, I know. He's under my skin and in my head, it's impossible to block him out sometimes"

"You haven't been telling me anything" Bonnie complains, looking hurt.

I sigh heavily,

"Well, you made it pretty clear that you aren't comfortable with the whole vampire thing"

"So, that makes me the odd man out?"

"No, no, of course not Bonnie, if you want to know, then I'll tell you. But you gotta meet me half way here"

"I know where I stand Ever" Bonnie says, "And, I know where you stand. But where do we stand?"

I struggle to come up with an answer that Bonnie will like, so eventually I just panic and reply,

"Ugh, that sounds like an awful lot of standing. Can't we be sitting? I mean, we're sitting right now, and I don't know about you, but I'm enjoying it immensely"

"Ever, seriously" Bonnie raises a questioning eyebrow.

I bite my lips for a few moments before saying,

"You're my best friend Bonnie, without you all I have is Miss bossy pants, vamp Barbie and the_** boys, **_and we've already established how much they all suck. I need you in my life. But so does Caroline"

Bonnie tenses up immediately,

"No, not yet. She's a vampire. I can't…..I think we should get back"

Bonnie stands up, but I pull her back down again by sheer force of will, I am a weak little doppelganger. How come vampires and witches and even werewolves get all these super powers, and yet all I'm left with is someone who looks exactly like me….I already had that with Elena. I feel cheated.

I get Bonnie to look and me and I say,

"Please Bonnie, just try. I swear, it's still Caroline. Although admittedly she's gone a bit badass, but I think that's a good thing. She's more confident, but she still needs her friends. That means you, Elena and me need to band together all best buddy-like and be there for her"

Bonnie sigs, but she seems to relent slightly,

"Maybe…..I just need some more time to get my head around it"

I nod,

"Alright, but from now on, you and me need to work on our communication. You're worse than Damon, and he's _**man**_ for Christ's sakes"

"Fair enough" Bonnie says, she's smiling now, and I call that a win. Excellent. I'm on fire with wins this week.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

Alaric brought some Isobel's, otherwise known as bitchzilla's sidekick's, research. Apparently the moonstone was part of the spell that makes werewolves turn on the full moon and vampires burn in the sun, or it's the sun and the moon 'curse' if you want to be dramatic about it.

How I was roped into yet another Mystic Falls event I honestly don't know. It's those damn Gilberts, they have me running around for them like a prat. Like a lovesick prat. And the worst part is, I kinda like it.

Anyway here I am, helping set up the masquerade ball…thingy. And when I say help, what I really mean is stand around and carry stuff, whether it needs to be carried or not. That's all I'm good for, and I'm fine with that.

Mason looks startled at the sight of me as he walks by and I try my best to conceal a smug smirk. Not ripping his head of is a difficult task though. I want to make him bleed for daring to go against me and my brothers. Fluffy is dead, whether I do it or one of my brothers does it, he's a dead fluffy wolf walking.

He's also carrying shit just like me. In fact a lot of the guys around here are carrying random things. I'm starting to think all men have been dragged here by a woman of some sort and are now just carrying things to make themselves look useful. Except for Ever, I imagine she's hiding somewhere from the evil twin. Jeremy should be around here somewhere, I keep losing track of him with so many people around.

"Hey Sinbad" Mason says to me awkwardly. It was definitely a 'hey, so I tried to kill you but you're still somehow alive' moment.

Mason sets something down and then turns back to me,

"I wasn't expecting you here. Or anywhere" he says.

No I bet you weren't fluffy.

I shrug and smirk at him lazily,

"Well, I got shot yesterday by some police type people. Not for the first time to be honest. But now I'm okey dokey again, so it's all good fluffy"

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?" Mason comes closer to me, very brave of him actually. Or stupid. Yeah, I'm gonna go with stupid.

I tilt my head to the side and quirk an eyebrow,

"She's fine too, although now you'll have to do your own dirty work. Like I said, it's all good fluffy"

"How could you possibly…wait, did you just call me fluffy?" Mason asks incredulously.

"Yes, sorry, I usually only call you that inside my head. I'm just over excited because of the intense moment we are sharing beautiful"

"Why fluffy?"

"Because you're a wolf…as the tweens like to say, 'um, like, duh!'"

"I'm not fluffy"

"Well now you're just lying to yourself"

"This is a ridiculous conversation we're having right now"

"I'm not the one who brought it up…..fluffy"

"Stop it!"

"Would you prefer scruffy? Or Locky? Oh, oh, or Tramp. Like Lady and the Tramp? No wait…..Jacob….yep, that's definitely the one. Quick, take your shirt off and put on some jean shorts"

Mason shakes his head and gives me a look that clearly states he thinks I'm insane. I've definitely been given that look before. After a few moments Mason turns on his heel and walks away, although he bumps into Bonnie by accident and I notice her strange reaction to touching him.

I walk over to Bonnie and ask,

"Hey, Bon, are you alright?"

"When I touched him….I saw….something" Bonnie says.

"What, like a vision witchy ju ju thing?"

"I saw Ever…he was…kissing her" Bonnie explains.

I shake my head as realisation strikes me hard and fast,

"Oh fuck a duck. That wasn't Ever, that was Kitty Kat"

….

"Katherine's with Mason Lockwood" Damon says in disbelief as Stefan paces anxiously.

I left Bonnie to tell my brothers the exciting news, they are not best pleased about it. Personally, I find it secretly hilarious, but my sense of humour has always been a bit twisted.

I shrug,

"We should have guessed sooner, they got into town around the same time. We've been underestimating Kitty Kat"

"I know, but _**Mason Lockwood**_" Damon shakes his head sounding incredulous, as if the idea offends him for some reason, "Werewolf thing aside the guy's a surfer"

"Hey, fluffy's hot. A complete twit, but still hot" I say with an amused smile. I still find it funny.

"She's got to be using him" Stefan says suddenly, his pacing coming to an abrupt halt.

I snort,

"Of course she fucking is"

"Yeah, but for what?" Damon questions both me and Stefan.

I think about it for a moment,

"It's got to be linked with the moonstone. She wants it"

"Why?" Stefan says.

I throw my hands up,

"What do I look like to you? A mind reader? A psychic? I'm just a simple vampire with a simple dream. I want Kitty Kat gone, I don't shiv a git why she's here"

Stefan shakes his head,

"So, how are we going to get the moonstone?"

"Well, Mason has it now apparently. Or that's what he said when Jeremy asked" I say, "So, obviously, the only course of action is to kidnap fluffy and rip him to pieces until he tells us where it is"

Damon smirks at me,

"I like that plan"

I smirk back at my eldest brother,

"I thought you might, which is why we're doing it together. We just need some help from Sabrina"

"What about me?" Stefan asks.

I turn to look at him,

"Nope, this is bad brother business Stef, it's no place for good people like you"

Damon nods in agreement,

"Yeah, little brother, you look after the children, and me and Sin will go have a nice and hopefully very bloody conversation with the wolf"

_**Special shout out to-**__**0809m**__**. **__**sadtenshi**__**, **__**ZahraAhmedxx**__** and **__**Charmedgrays**__**-I am in love with you for writing these review, please keep them coming. Xxx**_

_**Spoiler for next chapter-Sin shows his badass brutal side in front of Jeremy xxx**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading xxx**_


	43. Plan B-part 2

**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE**

**Plan B-part 2**

**_This is the forty-third chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries them then Damon and I would have our own badass gang with badass leather jackets that say 'We're badass so fuck off' on the back. _**

**_Review please, thank you_**

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

Damon and I go in search of Ever and Jeremy. I know my eldest brother is thinking about the last time he went off and attacked Mason without talking to Ever first, he doesn't seem eager to make the same mistake twice. Again, personal growth, something I never thought I'd see from Damon if I'm honest. Ever really is good for him, I truly believe that.

We explain to them the situation and reluctantly they both agree that Mason has to be dealt with and questioning him about the moonstone is the right way to go. Me and Damon find Sabrina the teenage judgy vampire hater, and we pretty much drag her away from everyone else so we won't be overheard.

Soon enough though Bonnie refuses to go any further with us, she still doesn't trust me and my brothers at all, which I suppose I understand. From her point of view, me, Damon and Stefan have really fucked up things around here. That's kind of our thing, we settle and then we destroy. The curse of the Salvatore brothers. Cue creepy music dance sequence.

I feel cursed, my brothers are Damon/Mr. Anger management, and Stefan/Sir crazy pants. I have to deal with their shit all the bloody time, Bonnie should count herself lucky.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asks Damon and me coldly.

Damon tilts his head to the side,

"A favour" he says.

Bonnie scoffs,

"Like that's going to happen"

Damon rolls his eyes,

"So predictable" then he looks over at me, "That's why I brought him"

I narrow my eyes at Damon,

"See, this is why no one likes you. You're all grabby and annoying and…really annoying, like, seriously, _**really **_annoying"

"You wound me baby brother" Damon smirks easily.

"You're an idiot. Go stand in the corner. I'll find you a stool and a hat with the letter 'D' on it. Or possibly the letter 'F', as in fail. You fail as a person Damon. I can't even look at you, it makes me feel physically ill. Shoo. The fact that we're related shames me" I say with a smile.

Before Damon can reply I turn to Bonnie,

"We know you don't like helping us out. But since your witchy ju ju skills figured out the link between Mason and Kitty Kat we finally have the opportunity to get the upper hand on both of them. So, just hear us out"

"Pretty please" Damon adds snarkily.

I hit him over the head. Just for the hell of it mainly, I like it when he gets all 'outraged', it amuses me immensely.

Bonnie looks doubtful and Damon practically buzzes with impatience, finally he snaps,

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again and see if he gave Katherine the moonstone"

Bonnie sighs,

"My visions don't work like that, I don't get to ask questions"

"How _inconvenient_" Damon complains irritably.

I smack Damon upside the head again and this time he glares openly at me. I make a face at him, and then I turn back to Bonnie,

"How about that witchy voo doo thing? You know, where you can take down vampires with just a look."

Damon momentarily forgets his anger towards me and asks,

"Yeah, what is that?"

Bonnie smiles smugly,

"That's me giving you aneurism. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly so, I do it over, and over again"

I chuckle and say,

"Ohh, dark, I like it Bon Bon"

"Is it vampire specific?" Damon asks.

"It would work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability" answers Bonnie.

"Good" Damon says.

Bonnie shakes her head,

"I'm not gonna help you hurt him"

I can feel Damon getting agitated again, which usually doesn't end well,

"Mason Lockwood is a werewolf, Katherine's evil, they're the bad guys"

"Just imagine them in trench coats and twirling their metaphorical moustaches" I add in amusement.

"Are you really going to play morality police with us right now?" Damn says angrily to Bonnie, "Let me put it to you another way, they're a threat to Ever and Elena. And you, witch, are going to get over yourself and help us"

Yet again I find myself wanting to thwack Damon over the head. He's such a dick sometimes it's unbelievable. Like he can see it coming Damon turns to me and snaps,

"Don't even think about it Sin"

I lift an eyebrow ironically and I lift my hands, wiggling my fingers in front of Damon,

"Ohhhh, real frightening big brother, what you gonna do? Irritate me to death? Make me want to kill myself by throwing a temper tantrum like when we were children? If you'd stop being such a dick for five fucking minutes then you might get hit less often"

"Ha, you're a bigger dick than me most of the time and you don't get hit" Damon argues, but he seems to be amused more than anything else. That's Damon, always faintly amused by everything.

I shrug at my eldest brother,

"That is because I am better than you in every way"

"Says who exactly?"

"Anyone who's ever met both of us. I take that back, pretty much anyone who's met_** you**_"

Before mine and Damon's stupid argument can continue, I look over at Bonnie and say,

"Please Bon, help us with this, we just want to keep everyone safe. Except fluffy"

Bonnie stares at us both for a very long moment before finally sighing,

"Fine, I'll help"

Yes! Score one for team psycho.

…..

Bonnie takes Mason down ju ju style quite easily. Damon and I take him back to the boarding house.

"Here's his bag" Bonnie says, dropping it down on a chair in our living room.

Damon drops Mason down into a big wooden chair and I ask Bonnie to help me move the carpet out of the splash zone.

Bonnie frowns,

"Why are we doing this?" she asks me.

"Because these are nice carpets and we don't want to stain them" I reply.

Bonnie looks thoroughly disturbed as she says,

"I knew you were going to say something like that"

"You're judging again" Damon says.

I go to Mason's bag and inside I find a big 'ol pile of chains. I show them to Damon, my mouth quirks into a smirk,

"Kinky, kinky fluffy"

Damon takes the chains from me and uses them to start tying up Mason. Bonnie stands in front of him and touches his forehead hopefully reading him well enough to find the damn moonstone.

"Find out if he gave it to Katherine" Damon says, "Find out where she is, and find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it"

"It doesn't work like that" Both me and Bonnie say at the same time. She smiles wryly at me and I wink at her in return, causing Bonnie to blush slightly. She really is very pretty, if I wasn't so enamoured with Jeremy, I would definitely have pursued the little witch, she's got a fire in her that I've always found attractive.

Bonnie concentrates on Mason, she closes her eyes and touches each side of his forehead with her fingers. After a few moments she says,

"It's somewhere small. Dark. There's water. Like a…well? Yeah, it's a well"

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon wonders out loud.

Bonnie turns a scornful look on him and snaps,

"I told you, I only get what I get"

Something about Bonnie telling off Damon is fucking hilarious to me, like a bunny telling a fox to fuck off, and I only about manage to stop myself from laughing. I don't think it would go down very well with either of them. They're both incredibly stubborn people, as Ever has pointed out more than once.

Mason wakes up suddenly and grabs hold of Bonnie's wrist, she gasps and tries to pull back. I forcibly remove fluffy's hand from Bonnie's arm. She moves swiftly away from all of us and says,

"That's it, that's all I got"

She starts to leave when Damon looks up at her and says,

"Hey, judgy" she stops to look at Damon, "Thank you"

Bonnie nods stiffly and I add,

"Yeah, thank you for…everything Bon. You're my favourite witchy person, that blond haired bitch Sabrina ain't got nothin' on you"

She actually smiles at me and says,

"You know, I think you're my favourite Salvatore Sin"

I nod casually,

"I know, I'm everybody's favourite"

Damon snorts but doesn't comment for once. Then Bonnie leaves us alone with fluffy.

I hit fluffy hard, trying to get him to come around faster.

"Wakey, wakey wolf boy" Damon chants.

**Ever's P.O.V**

Stefan and Elena seem to actually be having a good time together, and watching them makes me wish Damon was here with me. Or actually, I wish me and Damon were together somewhere less boring.

But no, he's off have some torture bonding session with Sin.

I know that Damon is the 'bad' brother, and that he's a dangerous motherfraker at the best of times. I'd be lying if I said part of me isn't attracted to that side of him. Even though that's insane, and also something I would never tell Elena, as she wouldn't understand. Her boyfriend is _**Stefan**_ after all, the world's friendliest vampire.

At least, most of the time.

I'm sorting out masks with Matt, a task so tedious that even a monkey would get bored eventually. I am not a monkey, I am a human being, so I find even the concept of what I'm doing boring as fuck.

Matt frowns at me,

"Why are you talking about monkeys Ever?" he asks.

I arch an eyebrow at him,

"I wasn't talking to you Matty, I was mumbling to myself. Stop listening to me when I'm having a conversation"

"With yourself?"

"Yes, of course with myself. I don't hear voices in my head Matty, I'm not insane"

"Because talking to yourself is much more sane" Matt says in amusement.

"Matty, my dear sweet Matty, are you mocking me?" I place my hands on my hips and I fix Matt with a penetrating look.

"Yes" Matt replies simply.

"You're so mean" I complain with pretend hurt on my face.

Suddenly changing topics, Matt asks,

"So, where is Caroline, this is like her thing, I can't believe she's not here"

I shrug, guilt coils in my gut and I do my best to ignore it. Caroline had to break up with Matt because it wasn't safe for her to be around him. It kind of sucks for both of them though. Caroline still loves Matt obviously, and from what I can tell Matt hasn't let go of his feelings for her either.

"I dunno, she probably has something else to do" I say flippantly, hoping he won't push too much. I really don't want to lie to Matt.

For a few moments there is an awkward pause, and then Matt asks,

"Is she seeing anyone?"

I freeze, unsure of where this conversation could lead.

"No Matty, of course not. Caroline still cares a lot about you", which is all I'm willing to say on the matter your honour.

Matt must read on my face that I'm done talking about this, because he doesn't say anything more about Caroline.

Not long after I get a text from Bonnie to say the moonstone is in the well on the old Lockwood property. I think about telling Elena and Stefan, but they look so damn relaxed that I decide to head off by myself. It's not like I'm doing anything dangerous, I'm not Timmy, I ain't fallin' down no well.

I was very glad that Damon came to me straight away to talk about what had to be done about Mason, it seems my words actually sunk into that big thick skull of his. It means a lot that he's trying to be more open and honest with me. I text Damon to tell him where I'm going, I imagine he already knows where the moonstone is as Bonnie likely found out from Mason.

I manage to slip away from everyone quite easily, and I make my way over to the well so I can help Bonnie get the moonstone.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

Mason is struggling in the chair, the chains are holding him down pretty well though. I'm standing with my arms crossed, watching fluffy as he has a mini girly tiz. It's almost funny, only almost because a big part of me wants to rip him apart now that we're alone. Unfortunately, he has answers that we need, otherwise he'd already be dead by now.

Damon is kneeling by the fire, holding an iron poker inside the flames. As fluffy continues to struggle Damon turns around and smirks at him,

"Ohhhhh, someone's feisty"

My eldest brother stands up then and moves over to fluffy, I track his movements, concentrating hard on them both. Waiting for the inevitable.

Damon sticks the poker into Mason and the wolf yells out in anguish. When Damon pulls the poker out, I say,

"This is only the beginning fluffy, I'd hold onto your strength if I were you"

Damon pulls Mason's shirt back, revealing a fast healing wound. He sighs,

"hhhmmm, you heal quickly, not good, guess I'll just have to keep applying pain"

"So, Katerina, otherwise known to us as bitchzilla" I say as Damon goes to hold the poker in the fire again.

"How do you know her?" I ask him.

When fluffy doesn't answer I laugh darkly, and I stand right in front of him. Our gazes lock and I say,

"We have all day fluffy"

I pick up the dagger I found in my stuff earlier on today and I take great pleasure in driving that dagger deep into Mason's chest. I twist the danger slowly and the wolf shouts, grinding his teeth together to stop himself from screaming, although the pain he's feeling is clear on his face.

I know just where to apply the perfect amount of pressure to make this as painful as possible for Mason. Having been tortured in many different ways myself, I would describe myself as an expert in the field.

Damon comes up behind me and slaps my shoulder and says,

"Now, now, Sin. Be nice"

I don't want to be nice. I want to fucking tear Mason apart with my bare hands. He tried to kill me. More importantly he tried to kill my brothers, no one gets to do that but me. I do not allow people to threaten my brothers and then get away with it. Not ever.

But I pull the dagger out anyway, and soon enough Mason is healing again.

Damon sticks the poker back inside of Mason and to my immense satisfaction fluffy screams out in pain. When Damon gets a text he pulls the poker out and hands it to me. I take it from him and Damon moves away to the read the text.

I watch Damon for a moment, waiting just in case there are any new developments with the moonstone. Damon groans and runs a hand through his black hair, he looks over at me, worry and frustration in his eyes. I give him a questioning look and he says,

"Ever has gone to find the moonstone with witchy"

I understand instantly what Damon wants to do, and I'm glad it's become his first instinct. I nod,

"Go brother. Make sure she's safe, get the moonstone, I can handle fluffy just fine on my own"

In fact, being alone with Mason could be quite fun. For me. Fun for _**me**_. Not for fluffy.

Damon's brows furrow, he seems to be contemplating whether to leave me to go protect his girlfriend or stay and help with Mason. But finally he simply nods in return and grabs his jacket before striding out of the boarding house.

The moment he's gone I turn back to a confused looking Mason with a dangerous smirk on my face. This is really going to be fun.

**Ever's P.O.V**

I get to the well only moments after Caroline and Bonnie.

"Do you really think the moonstone is down there?" I ask Bonnie, the well looks like it's been locked up tight.

"Maybe, it feels right. I'm pretty sure this is the place I saw when I touched Mason" Bonnie replies thoughtfully.

"Don't tell me you're doubting your witchy mojo now, just when I was starting to find it useful" I jump slightly at the sound of Damon's voice.

I look round to see him walking toward us. Bonnie and Caroline give me a questioning look and I simply shrug. Damon comes up behind me and places a light kiss on my shoulder, a bolt of pleasure goes through my body at the simple contact.

I'm secretly glad Damon is here, I missed him, as weird as that sounds. I look up at him and ask,

"Got bored of fluffy already?"

Damon smirks slowly at me and I become instantly suspicious.

"Sin is taking care of him" is all Damon says.

I get the feeling that 'taking care' means something completely different in Salvatore speak. So I don't ask any more questions. The last thing I need is nightmares about what diabolical torture plans Sinbad has for fluffy. All I know is that Sinbad can be one scary fucker when he wants to be. I almost pity fluffy.

I gesture at the well,

"It's locked"

Damon moves around to the big metal lock and says,

"That can be easily fixed", he rips the lock right off with an impressive show of vampy strength. Sometimes I forget how strong they really are. Damon and Caroline could snap me like a twig. I mean one of those hard twigs, not the really annoying bendy ones. Nobody can snap those.

Shut up brain, shut up!

Damon shifts the metal grate off of the well and we all look down into it. We can't see much because it's really dark down there. Luckily, Damon has come prepared with a big torch, like a really big one.

I move closer to him and whisper in his ear,

"Why did you come?" Not that I didn't want him to, I'm just wondering what made him decide to leave Mason a.k.a fluffy.

Damon leans in close to me and answers,

"You are more important to me than anything"

Before I can ask more questions, Damon climbs onto the well with his massive torch. I figure he's going to jump inside so I touch his arm and I say,

"Be careful Day"

He looks back at me and smiles warmly, then with a final nod he jumps into the well. I look over at Bonnie and Caroline. Caroline just seems happy to be here, but Bonnie is giving me a weird look that I don't quite understand.

Moments later though I'm distracted by the sound of my name being shouted by Damon from inside the well.

"Ever!"

I immediately grasp the side of the well and I look down, searching for Damon, my hear clenching at the sound of pain in Damon's voice.

"Damon! What's wrong? What's going on?" I shout down frantically to him.

Then I hear one choked out word,

"Vervain"

Well shit on a stick, this is _**not **_good.

I climb onto the well's edge and for a moment I contemplate jumping inside, but then I realise I'd need a way to get out. I spy a lump of chains by the side of the well and I say to Caroline,

"Care, quick, help me"

I try to lift the chains, but because I am a weak human I don't get very far. Caroline instantly comes to help me lift the chain.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

I look down at Mason with thinly veiled contempt. Most of me just wants to hurt him, but the whole point of this is to get answers, so I say,

"Where did you and Kitty Kat meet? Did she seduce you and tell you she loved you? You're supernatural, so she couldn't compel you. I'm sure she used her other….talents. The bitch is clever, I'll give her that"

I notice Jeremy coming in and briefly my eyes flicker up to meet his.

"You shouldn't be here Jer" I say. The last thing I want is for Jeremy to watch me torture Mason. I know Jeremy, he won't understand, and why would he? He's a human, a kind one. He feels remorse in a way that I don't. In a way that I haven't for over a hundred years.

Jeremy puts a box down on the table and says,

"I found something in Ric's box of stuff"

I stick the hot poker through fluffy's shoulder and I leave it there as I move over to Jeremy,

"Ah, what have you found boy wonder?" I ask curiously.

Jeremy winces slightly at the yell of pain that comes from Mason, but he looks at me when he says,

"Uh, I did a search on my phone, it's a plant" he takes out a few pieces of the plant that are inside of a piece of material and hands it to me.

I nod,

"Yeah, wolfsbane. I've heard of it." An image of Evan assaults my mind. He trusted me, they both did. I look up and for a moment I swear I see Evan standing only a few feet away. His dark, almost black, eyes burning into me like two hot coals. I close my eyes for a moment and when I open them, he's gone.

I hope to hell that he stays gone. Both him and Ariel.

Jeremy's eyes widen slightly in surprise, but he continues,

"Legend says that it's toxic"

I nod again as I study the plant,

"Yeah, it's definitely toxic"

Without another glance at Jeremy I take the wolfsbane over to fluffy. When I'm standing right in front of him, he looks up at me and I ask,

"Why is Katerina in Mystic Falls?"

Mason just stares up at me. Right, loyalty, I can respect. But just plain idiocy, now that pisses me off. I sigh in impatience and I trail the wolfsbane over his cheek. Just like vervain does to vampires, it burns his skin and makes a hissing sound. Fluffy kicks up a fuss and makes a lot of strained pain filled noises. It's actually really annoying.

I take the wolfsbane away and try asking again,

"Why is that bitch here?"

Out of frustration more than anything else most likely, Mason answers,

"She's here with me. Why'd you ask, you jealous?"

I can't help but laugh at that one. I've always been a possessive man of what I consider mine, people included. Once upon a time Katerina was one of those people, in fact back then she was_** the**_ person.

When I realised who she really was…..when I saw her kiss Stefan….I'd never been more angry and hurt in all my life. Part of me wanted to rip my brother apart, if he'd been anyone else, if he hadn't been my brother, I probably would have.

But he is my brother. And Stefan was just a kid. _**I**_ was just a kid. We didn't know fuck all about the real world, not really. If we had, we might not have been so taken by_** her. **_Damon was different, he was older, but he….Damon wanted to be loved. I see that now, when I watch Damon and Ever together, I realise how much he just wanted someone to truly love him. Katerina just happened to be there saying all the right things. It was never really about _**her**_ for Damon.

For a long time I had to force myself to think of her as Katherine instead of Katerina. It was easier to pretend I hated her if I thought of her as two different people. My brothers fell in love with Katherine. I fell in love with Katerina. Two completely different women inside the same person.

I've managed for a long time to think of her as Katherine, the bitch who ruined my brother's lives. But upon seeing her again after all this time, I can't help but think of her as Katerina, my Kat, the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with. The two conflicting feelings tear me up inside and it's almost impossible for me to keep them in check. But have to, because no one can know the truth, especially my brothers.

If I'm being honest, that's what I'm most afraid of about her being back. I'm afraid she'll tell them just to spite me. For whatever reason Katerina never revealed to my brothers mine and hers previous relationship, but there's nothing stopping her from doing it now.

Despite all of that, the anger and possessive nature inside of me flares white hot. I use the dagger to cut open a decent sized hole in Mason's chest, near his throat and whilst the wound is gaping open I push the wolfsbane into it, deep enough that when the wound closes, it ceils the wolfbane inside his body.

Mason practically screams out in pain and he thrashes around, blood coming out of his mouth where the wolfsbane has reached his throat. I imagine it feels like his whole body is on fire. Or at least that's what it felt like when the witches did this exact same thing to me all those years ago.

I catch sight of Jeremy averting his eyes, and I can feel that he's not liking what I'm doing. That's why I don't want him here. He's a Gilbert after all.

**Ever's P.O.V**

The chain is around my waist and Bonnie helps me lift myself over the edge of the well so that Caroline can lower me down into it. My heart is thudding a mile a minute with fear for Damon, I hate the thought of him being hurt.

Caroline lowers me slowly down into the well and I hold the chain so hard that my knuckles turn white. This is not turning out to be a good day.

Eventually I reach the water and instantly I reach out to Damon. When I look at his face I gasp, he's burnt all over, his eyes are closed and for a horrible moment I think he's dead. I shake my head to rid myself of that awful thought and I attach Damon to the chain.

Caroline calls down,

"What's doing on Ever?"

Once I'm sure the chain is securely around Damon I shout,

"Pull him up!"

Instantly Damon is being pulled out of the well and I feel immensely relieved. But only for a moment as I remember why he was down here in the first place.

I start looking for the bloody moonstone, which had better be worth it after all this shit. I have no idea where to look, so I grab the torch and I start randomly feeling around the well for where Mason might have stowed it.

I am going to kick Mason's ass for this. Fluffy is going down. I hope Sin is ripping him apart.

"We're ready for you" Caroline shouts down to me.

"Wait a second, I need to find the fucking stone thingy" I shout back.

I keep looking and after a while I hear a strained,

"Hurry!" from Caroline.

I huff in annoyance,

"DON'T RUSH ME WOMAN! I'M TRYING TO DO SHIT RIGHT NOW, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Eventually I find a box attached to a string, hopefully the moonstone is inside the-HOLY FUCKING SHIT BISCUITS!

A fucking snake tried to eat me!

Bad snakey! Be gone!

I scream loudly and I scramble away from the snakes.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE SNAKEYS. I'M NOT IN GRYFFINDOR! I'M VERY MUCH A SLYTHERIN SUPPORTER! DOWN WITH THE MUDBLOODS AND ALL THAT JAZZ." Wow, I have never wanted to be Harry Potter more than I do right now. I need that parseltongue shit for this.

I grab hold of the box and then I make quck work of wrapping the chain around me. Caroline shouts down sounding frantic,

"Ever, what's going on?!"

"Pull me up God damnit, fucking snakes think I'm in Gryffindor!" I call up to her.

Caroline immediately starts to pull me out of the well. Once I reach the top both Caroline and Bonnie are there to help me. But all I can think about is Damon. I thrust the box at Caroline and then I quickly undo the chain from around my waist. I literally throw myself down next to Damon on the ground.

I lift his head with one arm,

"Damon, oh fuck, Day…." He's weak and I know what he needs.

I see a sharp rock and I use it to cut my hand, which I then press against Damon's mouth. I can feel Damon drinking from me and my whole body sags in relief, the pain doesn't even register because I'm so glad that he's not dead….or at least not more dead than he already is…oh, you know what I mean.

"I got the stupid stone Day. Some snakey things tried to claim it, but I battled rather bravely. Dumbledore would have been proud." I say as Damon continues to feed from me.

Damon starts to heal and I feel even more relieved. I brush some of his dark hair away from his forehead,

"Don't worry Day, everything's cool. I'm ok, you're ok, everybody's…..ok. Except for the snakeys, I kicked their snakey little non-existent asses"

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"What do you want with the moonstone fluffy?" I ask for what feels like the hundredth time.

Mason shakes his head, still spitting out blood,

"Screw you"

"Ehhhhh, wrong answer fluffy" I move towards him with the dagger again. But before I can touch him, Jeremy stops me. He places his hand on my arm as he says,

"If he was going to say anything then he'd of said it already Sin"

Jeremy looks upset and distressed. I shrug him off, this is not time for weakness, for sentimentality. I hold up the wolfsbane to Mason's eye and I snap,

"Want to feel your eyes being burnt out of your head? Trust me, it hurts like a son of a bitch"

"THE WELL!" Mason shouts, "You can find it there"

I roll my eyes and sigh heavily,

"I know where it is fluffy, I want to know what it does and why you want it"

Mason is breathing hard, he meets my gaze as he says,

"I'm getting for Katherine"

"Yes, we've also established that. But, _**why**_?" I ask, my patience running really thin.

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse" Mason answers.

I frown,

"Of the moon? Why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?"

I move away from Mason slightly and he says,

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore"

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything? Why does Kitty Kat give a shit about that?"

"Because she loves me!" Mason exclaims with such self-assurance that a big wave of pity for the wolf slams into me.

Poor fucker. Poor _**stupid**_ fluffy.

I let out another low laugh as I say,

"Oh, now I get it. You're just another moron who fell for her bullshit. She doesn't love you, she's using you, get with the fucking program fluffy. That's her thing"

Mason's jaw clenches and he shakes his head again,

"I'm done talking" he says.

I simply nod,

"Yes, you really are"

I look up at Jeremy and I drop the dagger and the wolfsbane. I fix Jeremy with a hard look,

"It's time for you to leave Jer"

Jeremy meets my gaze head on as he says,

"I'm staying"

"_**No, Jer**_" I say more forcefully, "You need to go. Now"

Jeremy shakes his head,

"I'm staying Sinbad" he gestures at Mason, "he's had enough"

Mason looks round at Jeremy and says,

"Just help Tyler, don't let this happen to him"

"Don't worry, we'll help fluffy junior, I promise" I say, and I mean it. Tyler may be an ass, but he doesn't deserve to be cursed.

Jeremy bites his lip and looks back over at me uncertainly,

"Sin-"

That's it, I snap. My emotions are on edge right now and I just….snap. And that's why I now have Jeremy pinned up against the wall, our faces close as I say,

"You want to be part of all this Jer, well, here it is. If you don't like it, then fuck off back to your ordinary little life, it's your choice"

Jeremy gasps, his brown eyes searching mine for a long moment before he practically whispers,

"Do you mean this is what the supernatural world is like, or what you are like? Are you asking me to choose between this life and a normal one, or a normal relationship with a human and a relationship _**you?**_"

My jaw tightens and I press my forehead against Jeremy's. He's clever, but I always knew that. So beautiful and smart and perfect and _**mine**_. I want him to be mine. But not if he can't handle who I really am, because then it won't be real. I want it to be real. My relationship with Katerina, the first person I ever fell in love with, was so full of lies and pretending. I want what me and Jeremy have to be the opposite of all that.

I let out a harsh breath,

"Either way, you gotta decide Jer"

I kiss Jeremy hard on the mouth and instantly Jeremy submits to me. I love it when he does that. When I pull away Jeremy is gasping for breath and I nip at his bottom lip once before pulling away completely and letting go of Jeremy.

"Now, leave Jer. Leave now. I'm not asking, you leave or I make you" I say, my voice coming out gritty with suppressed emotion that I can't yet express.

Jeremy touches the tips of his fingers to his lips, his brown eyes more conflicted than I've ever seen them. But he just nods once before doing as I said, leaving me alone with fluffy senior.

After a few moments of collecting myself later I go back over to Mason and I stand directly in front of him. Our eyes connect once more as I say,

"You remind me a bit of myself. And my brothers. We all fucked up, in different ways, but it was because of _**her**_. She's not worth it"

"But I love her" Mason chokes out.

"Oh, I _**know**_. I loved her, I truly did. It was a mistake I will never make again. I wish I could just let you go, but, this isn't about her. Katherine does not deserve to have me kill you because of her. But you do have to die. Because you threatened my_** family. **_They mean everything to me, even though sometimes _**I**_ want to kill them. It's this damn loyalty that stops me, I've always felt it, being a vampire makes it ten times worse. So…..don't take this too personally, alright" I lean in close to Mason and I thrust my hand into his chest, grasping his heart in my hand.

"I'm truly sorry you got pulled into all this" I say, genuinely meaning it, "But….everybody dies, today is just your day"

I yank Mason's heart out of his chest without a second's hesitation.

_**No apologies, No excuses, No regrets**_. There's a reason I have those words tattooed on my body. One on each arm and the other across my chest near the base of my throat. Jeremy asked me why I chose those words once, and I told him the truth. Those words are what I live by, and I have them tattooed on my body so I never forget who I really am.

A vampire.

A Salvatore.

A brother.

A monster.

A predator.

Strong.

Brave.

Harsh.

Deadly.

Dangerous.

And _**Free.**_

**Ever's P.O.V**

"Aw, come on. I'll start making out with Damon if you two don't stop" I mock whinge at Jenna and Alaric as they kiss all lovey dovey style in our kitchen.

I look over at Elena and Stefan who are setting the table for dinner and I say,

"Come on you guys, help me out here, these two are your competition for the most Disneyish couple in Mystic Falls"

Elena rolls her eyes and Jeremy laughs.

"Then what are we?" Damon asks as he slides his arms around my waist and pulls me back against him.

I lock our fingers together and I scoff,

"Uh, we're so totally Dreamworks mixed with the Die Hard movies"

"Of course" Damon says and he laughs against my hair. I can feel his smirk and it makes me smile too.

"You're mental" Jenna says, shaking her head and smiling in amusement.

"My girlfriend is not mental" Damon says, "She's sanity challenged"

They all laugh at that and I try to struggle out of Damon's arms half heartedly. Damon just holds onto me tighter and kisses the tops of my head.

"You're so annoying Day"

"Deal with it Ev's, you know you love me" Damon replies smugly.

I allow myself to relax in his strong embrace. Being in Damon's arms is my favourite place to be.

"Yeah, I love you. You're just lucky I find your snarkiness charming"

Alaric just laughs under his breath at us and moves away to put some bread on the table. I look over Jeremy, he's been a little lost in his own thoughts since I last saw him. I talked to Sin about it when me and Stefan took Damon back to the boarding house. He said they just have some stuff to work out. I hope it's nothing too serious, I can tell how much they care about each other.

Whilst I was there Mason got a call from bitchzilla on his phone. Sinbad answered it and informed her of the status of her wolf. Dead. Very, very dead.

Now he's the only one not here, and Jeremy looks to be in deep thought. I'll have to force myself not to pry. I asked Damon about it and he said to just leave them be. But damn it, I want to meddle. Maybe I can recruit my evil twin to help me, she likes all that sort of stuff. Although it's usually her meddling in my relationships. At least now I can put her evil powers to good use.

Jenna answers the phone and I frown at her, wondering who that could possibly be at this time of night. A few moments later Jenna goes over to Jeremy and gives him the phone,

"It's for you" she says.

Jeremy looks confused,

"Who is it?" he asks.

Jenna shrugs and moves back into kitchen behind me and Damon to cut some vegetables. I watch Jeremy as he says into the phone

"Hello?"

Whoever it is answers because Jeremy eyes widen and he looks over at me. My whole body immediately goes on alert. Damon stiffens behind me. Elena, Stefan and Alaric stop too, sensing the change in mood. We're all looking at Jeremy and I mouth at him 'who is it?'.

"Katherine" Damon breathes.

What the fuck? Why is bitchzilla on the phone to Jeremy?

Damon must be listening in on the conversation using his vamp hearing. Moments later Jeremy springs out of his seat, his eyes darting to Jenna as he shouts,

"Jenna, no!"

Damon's arms are gone from around me, he vamp speeds to Jenna, as does Stefan. I turn around to see Damon holding Jenna against him and his hand around her wrist, stopping her from bring the knife any closer to her stomach.

Elena and I gasp loudly at the sight. Then me, my siblings and Alaric rush forward as Stefan removes the knife from Jenna's hands, placing it back on the counter. We're all gathered around Jenna as she blinks rapidly, that glazed compelled look leaving her eyes.

Damon lets go of her slowly and Jenna looks around at us in confusion.

"What's going on?" she asks us.

We all exchange glances, unsure of how to answer. Until Damon says,

"You slipped. I caught you. And everyone overreacted" the lie slips easily out of his mouth, and for once I'm really glad that my boyfriend is an experienced liar.

Jenna shakes her head and laugh lightly,

"Oh, right, clumsy Jenna strikes again. Thank you Damon" she says, turning a grateful smile on him.

Damon smiles back and nods,

"You're welcome Jenna. Although it's a miracle we didn't get bulldozed by this lot" he gestures at us, "We could have both gone down"

Jenna laughs again and Damon gives all of us a pointed look, so we all laugh too, even if it does come out a little forced. Jenna doesn't seem to notice though. We back off a bit from Jenna, except for Alaric who takes her hand and asks if she's alright. Jenna nods and waves him off in response, saying something else about her being a hopeless klutz.

Woah, that was lucky. I look over at where Jeremy dropped the phone, but I make no move to pick it up. Damon does though and I wait, he shakes his head at us though, signalling that she's no longer there.

Good. That bitch. I don't know how, but what just almost happened was her fault.

Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy and me move away from Jenna and we speak in hushed tones about what just happened. Jeremy explains to me and Elena what bitchzilla said to him on the phone. She compelled Jenna by pretending to be me again. Damn it.

"Why did she want to talk to you?" Elena asks Jeremy in confusion.

I see Jeremy panic internally, he doesn't know how to answer. He's keeping secrets, both him and Sin are, from all of us. But right now that doesn't matter.

"Who cares why, she's an evil bitch. I want her gone" I say with finality. I look over at Damon and he nods,

"Katherine has to die"

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

(Song for this scene- Dare you to move by Switchfoot)

I'm sitting in the living room with a drink of whiskey when hear Jeremy come in through the front door. I immediately stand up and put my glass down onto the table as I wait for Jeremy. When he walks into the room my heart clenches tight inside my chest.

Him being here must mean he wants to talk. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing I have absolutely not idea.

Jeremy doesn't look conflicted anymore, but I still don't know if that's good or bad. His brown eyes seem determined though. He walks towards me slowly and I ask him,

"What's going on Jer?"

"Katherine compelled Jenna to stab herself" Jeremy says.

My eyes widen and I step forward, eliminating the space between us completely. I wrap my arms around Jeremy and he lets me pull him close,

"Is she alright Jer?" I ask worriedly.

A wave of anger crashes through me, I like Jenna and it pisses me off more than I can ever express that Katerina would use her against us like that. I fucking hate her for it.

Jeremy nods against my shoulder and pulls back slightly,

"Yes, she's alright. Damon and Stefan stopped her before she could actually do it"

I sag in relief,

"Thank fuck for that"

Jeremy bites his lip and I can tell there's obviously more he wants to say, but as usual he's putting off having to actually say it. I cup Jeremy's face in my hands and I make him meet my eyes,

"Talk to me baby"

Jeremy takes in a deep breath and then lets it go before saying,

"She did it because of us Sin….because she told us to stay away from each other and we didn't"

I think I can see where this is going and it fucking breaks my heart. I can feel all the good things inside of me melting away. Jeremy's gonna break up with me, he's going to say we can't see each other any more. It hurts so fucking bad that I can barely breathe.

"I understand Jer" I just about manage to force out of my mouth. I hate it, but I do understand it. He needs to protect his family just like I'd protect mine. But I still hate it with everything in me.

Jeremy clears his throat and says, emotion strong and painfully intense in his voice,

"Seeing you today. The vampire side of you, the killer. The murderer. The….monster that I know you can be. Or could be, if you wanted. It…..confirmed something for me…."

My fucking heart breaks all over again. If Jeremy is about to tell me that even if Katerina weren't around he still wouldn't be with me because of what I am, I don't think I'll be able to handle it. I'll actually fucking lose it.

Jeremy meets my eyes, his own brown eyes, the eyes that I love, are filling with tears that I don't understand. He takes another deep breath before whispering,

"It confirmed for me that…I'm in love with you"

My eyes widen in shock, out of all the things I expected him to say, that was definitely not one of them.

"What?" I ask helplessly, "How could you-"

"It doesn't matter to me. That bad side of you, the side that I'm meant to hate…I don't care. I'm so in love with you Sin, nothing else matters" Jeremy cuts in, the tears now spilling down over his cheeks.

Jeremy searches my eyes,

"I know that you aren't quite there yet, but I just wanted you to know that I-"

My lips come crashing down over Jeremy's before he can say another word. I kiss him hard, my tongue claiming his mouth completely. I yank Jeremy closer so that our bodies are pressed together. Jeremy kisses me back passionately and less than a few minutes later we've pretty much torn each others clothes off.

I'm sitting on the sofa and Jeremy is straddling me. It's lucky I carry some lube in my jeans otherwise I might have ended up injuring Jeremy. I get him and me ready quickly before impaling Jeremy on my massively erect cock. Jeremy's tight heat makes me groan loudly and Jeremy moans as I thrust up into him, brushing his prostate hard.

I yank on Jeremy's hair so that our lips are fused together again as I move inside of him. We're both breathing hard and sweating when I pull back slightly.

"What about Katerina Jer, she's a threat to your family as long we're together"

Jeremy shakes his head, anger sparking his eyes,

"Fuck that, Katherine is a threat to my family whilst she's alive and in this town, whether I'm with you or not. I won't let her take you from me Sin. She can't have you. Besides, I'm yours remember"

I laugh darkly and I kiss Jeremy again. I thrust up into Jeremy roughly and he shouts in pleasure. I let my forehead press against his as I say,

"You _**are**_ mine Jer. I will not allow her to ruin this. _**Mine**_, completely _**mine.**_ You belong to me, and I love you Jeremy. So fucking much that it hurts."

Jeremy whimpers against my lips and he whispers,

"I'm yours, and I love you Sin. More than anything else in this world"

**_Special shout out to-__0809m__. __sadtenshi__, __ZahraAhmedxx__, __Charmedgrays__ and Annie-Rose-I cannot tell you how much your reviews mean to me. Because of your amazing reviews I've made this chapter as long as I could. So please keep giving me your reviews because I love them to pieces! Xxx_**

**_ZahraAhmedxx__-I know what you mean, pants are a very testy subject. I mean if you just want normal pants then it's not so bad. But if you want the ultimate pantitude then you have to pay for high end pants, otherwise known as 'fancy pants'. I have some good pants though, some of my 'fancy pants' are lacy and have bows on, my more common pants have turtles on them ;) xxx_**

**_I changed quite a few things in this chapter, but I hope you all liked it, let me know xxx_**

**_Feel free to ask me any questions about this chapter or the story in general. Or anything at all really, and I'll do my best to answer ;) xxx_**

**_Thank you for reading my peoples and please review! xxx_**


	44. Masquerade-part 1

**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR**

**Masquerade-part 1**

**_This is the forty-fourth chapter. I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then I would be smashing up that bridge and rebuilding it using iron xxx _**

**_Review please, thank you x_**

**Ever's P.O.V**

I cut into my palm once again, it stings for about ten seconds, but then it's not so bad. Since meeting the Salvatore's my threshold for pain has sky rocketed. I'm pretty sure that's a bad thing, I really need to stop almost dying and getting batted around by vampy people. It's a genuine issue folks.

That being said, I actually haven't been grabbed in quite a while by a vampire. Mason Mc fluffy pants was a bit handsy, but he's a werewolf so it doesn't count. He _**was**_ a werewolf. I feel bad about fluffy being dead, but only because I know Tyler misses him, even though he'd most likely never admit that to anyone.

Stefan takes hold of my wrist and gently lifts my cut hand to his mouth. Stefan's face changes and his eyes meet mine as he sucks blood from my body. It's starting to feel pretty normal now, letting Stefan feed on me I mean. At first I think we both found it weird, not because it felt wrong but because it actually….didn't feel wrong, which was more disturbing somehow.

But it's become part of our daily routine. Like brushing your teeth. I know Elena and Damon wouldn't see it that way, but like I said to Stefan when we first started doing this, it isn't about them. This is between me and Stefan, we're best friends and that's the end of it.

Don't give me that look. It really doesn't mean anything.

I use my other hand to cup Stefan's face, using our bond to calm him, keep him sane. Or at least non-ripperish. I honestly cannot imagine Stefan being a cold blooded killer, even though he's told me plenty of stories about his time as a crazy vampy man. Although, maybe the truth is that I _**can**_ imagine Stefan as a badass vampire, I've seen his temper snap, and when Stefan snaps he really and truly _**snaps**_.

But just like when I've seen Damon and Sin reveal their predator side, I think it's hot. There are so many things wrong with me that it's unreal. I should just go live in a box with no human contact. Or any contact of any kind for the rest of my life. The world will be safer that way.

Stefan leans into my touch and a few moments later he stops, pulling away from my blood, signalling for me to move my hand. I lower it to my side, but I keep my other hand on Stefan's face until it returns to normal. Our bond sparks and swirls with emotion, it's becoming stronger every day, and to be honest it was pretty damn strong to begin with.

One of these days we'll have to talk about it. But Stefan seems just as reluctant as I am to bring it up. I understand why though, once we acknowledge that it does in fact exist, we can never _**un**_acknowledge it. Why couldn't things just be simple? Oh yeah, because they're the Salvatore's, they don't do simple.

Stefan silently picks up the blade I used to cut my palm and he uses it to slice open his wrist. He holds out his wrist to me. Without hesitation I lower my mouth to his wrist before the cut can heal and I begin taking blood from him the same way he did me. Blood is actually starting to taste alright, which is another sign that I am going insane. I have been around vampires too fucking long.

When I've drunk enough of Stefan's blood to heal myself, I pull back and once again my eyes connect with Stefan's. There's a warmth between us now unlike anything I've ever felt in my entire life. It's so fucked up, but there's nothing I can do about it either.

I'm love with Damon, and Stefan is in love with Elena, so all these….feelings we have, our bond, it means nothing. It can never mean anything, which is a relief really. I don't think I'd be able to handle it otherwise.

I take Stefan's hand and he intertwines our fingers. Our bond buzzes happily, as if congratulating us. It's fucking weird, I really do understand that, don't be thinking I don't know how strange it is. But then again, everything that's happened since I met the Salvatore's has been fucking insane anyway, what's one more weird thing added to the list.

"Did I take too much?" Stefan asks me suddenly. He always asks me that. I smile and laugh under my breath.

"Yes Stefan, you monster, I'm dying right now. On the inside" I say jokingly.

Stefan rolls those honest green eyes of his and replies,

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious Ev's, I can barely stand it"

"You don't seem to find it very funny." I arch an eyebrow with a smirk playing about my lips.

"But I really, really do"

"You're not even laughing"

Stefan arches one of his eyebrows right back at me,

"Oh, I'm laughing, you hilarious person. _On the inside"_

"_**Dr. Steffy**_-"

"_**Everlyna**_"

I narrow my eyes at him,

"I don't think I like your tone"

Stefan shrugs,

"I don't think I like your face"

I mock gasp dramatically,

"Oh, you swine. How dare you question my beauty. I'll have you know many an eye has been drawn to this face. You included Sir. Does the name Elena ring any bells?

Stefan laughs, and it's another one of those carefree laughs that are far too rare with Stefan. I remember all those months ago when Lexi told me that Stefan doesn't open up easily, she wasn't wrong. She also said time was the key, she was right about that too. The more time I spend with Stefan, the more relaxed he becomes in my presence. It's like watching a flower bloom slowly. In winter.

….

Damon hands Caroline a drink and she takes it gratefully,

"I'm still shaking" she says.

"What's happened?" Stefan asks.

Sinbad looks at Caroline and gives her an encouraging smile,

"Go on, tell them"

Elena and I are on the sofa with Jeremy, waiting curiously to hear what all the apparent fuss is about.

"I saw Katherine today" Caroline says finally.

"Bitchzilla" Jeremy and I correct at the same time.

Damon rolls his eyes,

"Hardly the time people"

I make a face at him,

"Well bitchzilla is her name. Excuse us for trying to get things right"

Jeremy chuckles under his breath and exchanges an amused glance with Sin. The two of them seem to become closer every day. I see the way they look at each other and it gives me goose bumps. It's similar to Elena and Stefan's 'look', but probably less pure and more dirty, it is Sinbad after all.

"Where did you see her?" Stefan asks Caroline.

Caroline bits her lip before answering,

"At the Grill. I just stopped by to gawk and semi-stalk Matt. He asked if I needed a table and I said no, that I wasn't staying, which made me look like a freaky stalker-"

"You are a freaky stalker. A creepy vampire freaky stalker actually" I say, which earns me a glare from both Elena and Caroline.

"Anyway" Caroline says pointedly, "He just kept staring at me with his perfect blue eyes and I didn't know what to do. So I lied and told him I needed the little girls room"

"Can we skip teen drama and get to it" Damon says.

Caroline huffs at him before continuing,

"I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't have to go, because I'm doofus-"

"A very beautiful doofus" Sinbad says with a wink at Caroline, which actually gets a grin out of her. They've become fast friends those two, which I definitely understand. Sin is the type of person everybody wants to be around, he practically oozes charm.

Damon makes an irritated sound,

"Stop flirting with everyone Sin, you'll upset your _**boyfriend"**_

I look over at Jeremy. He does seem a bit annoyed actually. Aw, Jeremy us jealous, that's so cute. In fact it's like the cutest thing ever.

Sinbad smirks at Damon and then Jeremy. In fact he gives Jeremy his classic 'I want to fuck you so bad right now' look. I remember it from when we were together. It's really sexy. Jeremy must think so too because he blushes up a storm. I have to contain a chuckle.

Caroline clears her throat to get our attention and says,

"That's when she came in, pretending to be Ever again-"

"Bitch, just wait till me and Kevin get her alone"

"_**Ev-er**_" Caroline whines in annoyance.

I hold my hands up,

"Sorry, sorry, please continue your toilet story"

"She told me to deliver a message to the Salvatore's" Caroline says.

"What's the message?" Elena asks, leaning forward in her seat.

"She said to say that she wants the moonstone, and if we don't give it to her then she will rip this town apart until it rains blood"

"Dramatic, nice" Sinbad says with a nod of approval.

"Tell them the rest" Damon says, looking faintly amused, although that is pretty much my boyfriend's default facial expression.

"She said she wants it tonight. At the masquerade ball" Caroline bites her lip again and looks round at all of us.

Holy duck in the sky!

"She wants to do it publicly. Killing Mason threw her off guard" Stefan says, and then he goes on to pace. Stefan really does like to pace, I think it ties in with his inability to sit still. Like a junkie thing, he's always moving, twitching, although not in a smack head sort of way. More like he's constantly waiting to go in for a dentist's appointment.

Damon crosses his arms and looks over at me as he says,

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate, she's out of tricks"

"We can't underestimate her" Sinbad argues, "We have to play this smarter than her or we're fucked"

"Can't we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave" Caroline says hopefully.

"No" Damon, Jeremy, Sinbad and me say at the same time.

"That bitch isn't getting fuck all" Damon says, "I've had it with her bullshit"

He moves round to sit next to me, pulling me close and holding on tight. He kisses the top of my head and adds,

"I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball, and I'm gonna kill her"

"No. You're not going to kill her" Sinbad says.

Damon groans,

"Oh for fuck sake, I expect this goodie goodie crap from Stefan, but not you Sin"

Sinbad smiles dangerously at his brother and says,

"You're not going to kill her. Because_** I**_ am"

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

I open the door for Bonnie and she comes striding in holding the grimoire. She looks up at me and I say,

"Thank you for coming Bon"

Bonnie nods,

"I got your message, what's going on?" she catches sight of all the weapons Alaric has brought over on the table in the living room.

"We're gonna kill bitchzilla" Jeremy says as he walks past Bonnie.

Bonnie's eyes widen as she turns back to me. Most likely for confirmation. I give it to her.

"We're going to kill Katerina"

I walk back over to the weapon filled table and Bonnie follows after me. Alaric is showing Damon, Stefan and me how to kill a vampire Van Helsing style. If this situation weren't so fucking serious, I would find that notion endlessly amusing.

Alaric picks up a stake gun and shows us how to work it. He offers it to me and I take it. I feel wrong holding the damn thing. It's a gun for killing vampires. I happen to be a vampire. A very snazzy one if I do say so myself.

Plus...it's a STAKE GUN! I think I have made my position on them very clear. I hate them. Stakes, fine. Guns, fine. But don't be putting shit like that together. Its like putting ice cream on pizza, it's just not done.

"Why are you mumbling about Ice cream and pizza? Is there any near by that I should be aware of?" Ever says next to me.

I turn to her and hold out the stake gun as if that answers both questions. Ever nods in understanding. To be fair I went on quite a few heated rants about stake guns when we were together.

It's so strange to think that this all started with Ever and me. I refuse to believe this story is about Stefan and Elena. I love 'em, but they're far too boring to be the main characters of any story.

"How are things with you and Jer?" Ever whispers as she nudges my side.

I can't help the stupid smile that spreads over my face as I reply,

"We're good. I…..love him Ever, I really fucking do, like, in a way I never thought I would love anyone since I became a vampire"

Ever smiles back at me,

"I don't have to do the whole protective big sister bit do I?" she asks.

I chuckle under my breath,

"Would it involve Kevin threats?"

Ever smirks,

"It most certainly would. I'm not even gonna mention my metaphorical golf club collection"

"Oh fuck, please don't"

"Wimp"

I make a tutting sound,

"You love _Damon_"

"Is that meant to be an insult?"

"I don't know, _**is**_ it?"

"Shut up Captain rent boy"

I pull a fake shocked expression,

"Oh My God. You're so _**mean**_"

"I hate you and all the stupid stuff you stand for"

"What do I stand for?"

"Stupid stuff"

"Ooooh, that one got me"

"Thought so. Knobhead"

"Have you been watching English TV shows again?"

"Bus stop wanker!"

"You are the most ridiculous person I have ever met"

"Yeah well….you have…..a face"

There's a long a pause until finally I say,

"Ok, you win"

"_**Booya**_!" Ever says and she starts dancing on the spot like an insane person. Well, actually, it is Ever so, insane-er person.

Suddenly Damon looks over at us with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Why is my girlfriend dancing like a tortoise that has fallen over and hit its head?"

Ever glares at him but does not stop dancing,

"Hey, I'm celebrating a win here, don't be bringing me down with all your negative vibes and such"

"Negative vibes" I repeat incredulously.

Ever arches an eyebrow at me,

"Yes, negative vibes man"

I shake my head in disgust,

"You…..you….-"

"Yes?"

"You….hippy enthusiast!"

…

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, we'll understand" Stefan says to all of us. We're gathered in the living room. It's show time.

"Yeah, cold feets speak now because I don't want this going wrong when someone chickens out" Damon says a little less 'understandingly' than Stefan.

"Well put Day, you really boost moral….in fact…I think you should write your own inspirational speech" Ever says with an amused look at Damon. In response Damon grabs hold of Ever and pulls her in front of him, holding her around the waist and covering her mouth with his hand.

"Caroline" Damon says looking over at the blond vampire.

"I won't" Caroline says, "Look, she killed me, fairs fair. As long as there are no werewolves running around"

"Yeah, I took care of fluffy" I say with a smirk.

"And as long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone he won't turn" Jeremy says. I look over at him and he catches my eye. I wink at him and he blushes. I love it when he blushes, it's so sexy. I've never been into the whole innocence thing before, but with Jeremy it turns me on more than anything else.

I've said it before, and I'll say it again; life is fucking weird sometimes.

I meet Bonnie's eyes, she was reluctant to help us at first, but me and Stefan managed to convince her eventually.

"Are you with us?" I ask her.

Bonnie looks around at everyone and then nods,

"But no one gets hurt"

"Except Katherine. Tonight, Katherine gets a stake through her heart"

**Ever's P.O.V**

Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and me make our way up the stairs to the room where Bonnie will magic ju ju trap bitchzilla. Once we're inside of the room Bonnie gets out her grimoire and Elena helps her set up the stuff she needs for the spell. I go about hiding some weapons around the room just in case our Salvatore's in suits need them.

Damon looks so sexy in a suit, I cannot wait to rip that thing off his body and…ok, train of thought has to stop so I can concentrate.

"Is that the spell book I read about in my family's journals?" Jeremy asks Bonnie.

Bonnie nods,

"It's my ancestor Emily's"

"Yeah, she's a real charmer that one" I say.

"Can you do all the stuff that's in there?" ask Jeremy curiously.

"It takes some practice, I've worked on some small spells. Spells that only do good" Bonnie answers.

"Yeah, because she's trying to get into Hogwarts, and they are a lot more strict these days about who they let in after the whole Tom Riddle incident" I say.

Jeremy laughs and shakes his head at me. Bonnie raises an eyebrow at Jeremy, as if contemplating something.

"I don't want to know too much. I don't enjoy any of this" Bonnie says.

Elena frowns at our best friend,

"None of us enjoy any of this Bonnie. It's not like Ever and me chose to have Katherine as a doppelganger"

I look at Jeremy,

"Who is this 'Katherine' she speaks of?"

Jeremy shrugs,

"I _**think**_ she means bitchzilla"

Elena rolls her eyes,

"Could you two be serious just for five minutes, please. This isn't a game"

I resist the urge to strangle my evil twin. She's so annoying sometimes. I just want to flick her in the nose.

"Are you really with Sin?" Bonnie asks Jeremy suddenly.

Jeremy's eyes widen in surprise at the question, but he doesn't stumble over his words or deny it.

"Yes, I am. And I know that's kinda weird, but I love him. Like really properly, I love him more than anything. I'm in love with the crazy, sexy, snarky…..vampire, Sinbad Salvatore"

"You what?" Elena says in a shocked tone of voice.

I, on the other hand, run over to Jer and throw myself at him. He hugs me back and laughs, even Bonnie laughs as we almost fall over onto our asses from the impact of my embrace.

"That's so amazing Jer, I'm really happy for you and Sin, you know that right"

Jeremy nods against my shoulder,

"Yeah, I know that, you insane woman. Now get off me"

He disentangles himself from our hug.

Elena still looks like she might fall over at any moment. Her eyes are wide, like bambi. She looks like freakin' bambi. Or maybe bambi's wife.

"I didn't know things were so serious between you and Sin" she says.

Jeremy looks down at his hands for a few moments before raising his eyes to meet Elena's,

"Yeah, I know, it's still kinda complicated. But I do love him"

"Does he love you?" Elena asks a little tactlessly.

Jeremy looks a little thrown off, but he answers,

"He says he does"

"But does he really?"

"_**Elena**_" I snap, giving her a hard look, which is strange as hell for me because it's usually _her _giving _me_ the disapproving looks when I say shit.

Elena makes an indignant face at me,

"I'm just making sure he's thought this through. We all know what Sin is like, he flirts with everyone, it's the way he is. Stefan's told me about his past, all the things he used to get up to, and that's just the stuff Stefan knows about. Sinbad's dangerous and unpredictable and secretive. I don't want Jeremy getting hurt"

"Elena, fuck off. There's nothing wrong with Sin, stop being a bitch just because you don't like Sinbad" I say angrily. She's really pissing me off right now.

My twin gasps and shakes her head,

"When have I ever said I don't like Sinbad?"

I scoff loudly,

"You don't have to say it Elena, it's written all over your face. You don't like Damon either, I can tell by the way you look at him. I accepted Stefan, even when we found out he was a vampire, even when he was being all shady, I never said anything bad about him. Me and Jer deserve the same respect from you"

"She's right Elena" Jeremy says firmly, "Be glad for me, ok. I'm happy, really fucking amazingly out of this world happy actually. Sinbad has made me feel more alive than I've ever felt. He kept me sane and it's because of him that I don't feel like shit anymore about mom and dad. Isn't that enough?"

There's a really long pause then. I won't lie, I'm clapping inside my head. Go Jer!

Elena crosses her arms and eventually she sighs before saying,

"Fine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a…a…bitch"

Jeremy and I gasp dramatically, I slap my hands over my mouth. We exchange shocked glances and I take my hands away from my mouth to say,

"Holy. Fucking. Vampire. Babies. Everywhere! You_** swore**_" I start dancing on the spot and I say in a sing song voice, "Elena swore, Elena swore, Elena swore, Elena _**swore**_!"

Jeremy shakes his head and makes a mock serious face at our sister,

"Oh my God, we made Elena swear. This is the best thing that has ever happened at a town party. I can officially die happy now"

Bonnie starts laughing and Elena rolls her eyes, she looks between me and Jeremy as we crack up.

"You're both idiots"

I can't stop laughing, and every time I think that I can I look at Jeremy or Bonnie and their expressions make me start laughing all over again.

I take out my phone and I call Damon, he answers on the first ring,

"_**What's wrong Ev's**_?" he asks in concern.

I'm still laughing when I reply,

"Elena swore, Elena swore, Elena swore"

Elena throws her hands up in the air in frustration,

"Ever, who are you even talking to-"

"_**Well fuck me, the apocalypse is nigh**_" Damon says, sounding thoroughly amused.

"I know, right, it was amazing"

"_**Sorry I missed it, I knew I should have been part of the Gilbert gang instead of team Salvatore**_"

"Yeah, it was really one of those, 'I wish I had my camera' type moments. And of course you should have been in the Gilbert gang, we rock. Team Salvatore sucks"

"_**Literally**_"

"Oh, you punmaster you"

Suddenly my phone is being snatched off me by an irritating person who looks like me. No, not that one, the other one. Elena says,

"We're busy Damon" and she ends the call.

I smack her upside the head and snatch my phone back,

"You blaggard! Away with you! First swearing and now stealing. You're becoming a downright vandal Elena"

Elena glares at me. Bonnie and Jeremy are still laughing together on the floor.

My phone starts to buzz and I see that it's Stefan. Jeremy's phone buzzes too, he smiles dopely when he looks at the name on the screen, so I'm assuming it's Sinbad.

I answer the phone and the first thing Stefan says is,

"Damon told me to call you because you have very damaging information about Elena? Are you alright? Is Elena ok, what's going on?"

I have to hand the phone over to Elena because I'm laughing so hard. I fall down next to Jeremy as he talks to Sin. Jeremy hands the phone to me and I manage to say,

"Hey guttersnipe, what's up?"

"Guttersnipe is not a word!" Jeremy says in exasperation next to me.

"_**Yes it fucking is. Microsoft Word and Google say so**_" Sinbad practically yells down the phone.

"Yeah Jer, get over it. Accept defeat gracefully" I poke Jeremy hard on the shoulder.

Jeremy narrows his eyes at me,

"No. Stop taking his side Ever, he's on Team Salvatore, you're letting the Gilbert gang down, you traitor"

I gasp and then I smack Jeremy in the chest,

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

Before Jeremy can reply I hear Sin say down the phone,

"_**Anyway. What is this I hear about Mrs Goodie goodie Elena **__swearing__**?"**_

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

I'm just wandering around the dance floor when I see her. Katerina. I'd been fully expecting her to come for me first, although I'd been secretly hoping she wouldn't. I watch as she walks down the stone steps, it doesn't seem like she's seen me yet.

I look around for Damon and Stefan, but I can't see them anywhere. Damn, where are my two pet idiots. Just when I _**don't**_ want them to have pissed off somewhere…they're so useless. My brothers are what some may call oxygen thieves.

I feel her behind me only seconds before I hear her say,

"Dance with me"

I turn around slowly to see Katerina standing there, bold as fucking brass like usual. To anyone who doesn't know her, they'd think she's completely fine and comfortable. But, unfortunately, I do know Katerina, I know her very, very well actually. So I know that right now she's on edge. Killing Mason really did throw her off.

Good, then I've accomplished something.

I arch an eyebrow at her,

"Nope."

"Fine, then tell me who I should kill-"

"I don't respond well to threats Katerina" I say quietly.

"Then dance with me" she says in that really annoying tone that suggests I'm the one being difficult. Like a fucking child.

I sigh heavily, but I hold out my arm for her to take. She smiles as if she's won a prize. That's how it is with me and Katerina. Actually, that's how it is between me and Katherine. We go back and forth, almost like a game of emotional tennis. Katherine couldn't resist pushing things to the limit with my brothers in front of me all those years ago, it would drive me crazy. Not that I ever let her see that. The more I ignored her, the more outrageous her scenes became with my brothers.

We argued many times over it. I should have realised what affect she was having on my brothers, I should have stopped it sooner. But back then….my heart was smashed to pieces by the woman I had once believed was the love of my life.

I wasn't thinking straight at all. If I had been, then maybe things would be a lot different. Not that I could ever regret meeting Jeremy. Or Ever. They've both changed my life in so many ways.

I lead Katerina onto the dance floor and I let my hand slide to her back, her arms are around my neck. We're dancing so close together that I can feel her breath on my face. For a while we just dance and it's…..there are so many things that dancing with Katerina makes me feel, and honestly, I'm not emotionally capable of handling this much feeling all at once.

Even if I wasn't a vampire it would still be too much.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight Kat" I whisper.

Katerina smiles slowly and it's a smile I remember from so long ago. A real smile that used to knock the breath right out of my lungs every time I saw it, every time it was aimed at me and no one else. I've never seen her look at anyone else like that, not even my brothers.

"Do you remember the first time we danced together Sin?" Katerina whispers.

Suddenly a memory I buried deep assaults my mind and I'm powerless to stop it…

_(flashback)_

**(Song for Kat and Sin in this scene-Hear you me by Jimmy eat world)**

_**We're running through the forest so fast that I can barely stop myself from falling to the ground. Kat's hand is intertwined with mine and as I pull her along behind me she laughs. Her laugter makes my whole world tilt off its axis. I'd do anything to hear that sound.**_

_**When we reach the river, our river, our place, I stop. I let go of Kat's hand as I move closer to the water's edge. Something about tonight feels so right, I am completely enamoured by this woman. Katerina. My Kat. I love her with my every breath.**_

_**I turn back to Kat, her big brown eyes follow me curiously,**_

"_**Dance with me Kat" I say**_

_**Katerina's eye brows lift in what appears to be surprise,**_

"_**Oh, why?"**_

_**I cannot help but laugh at her question,**_

"_**No reason, I just want to dance with you"**_

_**Kat still doesn't seem to understand,**_

"_**But there's no music"**_

_**I tilt my head to the side in amusement,**_

"_**That does not matter Katerina"**_

"_**But why do you want to dance" Kat asks.**_

_**I frown slightly and reply,**_

"_**Does there always have to be a reason?", but then a sudden realisation dawns on me, "Katerina Petrova, have you never once danced with someone just because? Not for flirtation, or threats or lust, but simply because you want to dance"**_

_**Katerina suddenly seems affronted, she always does when I find a chink in her armour, a soft spot in the impenetrable wall that she has around her true self.**_

"_**Of course I have"**_

"_**Give me one example and we will forget this entire conversation completely" I challenge her.**_

_**Kat's eyes widen and her beautiful face takes on a pensive and thoughtful expression,**_

"_**I…..I…..fine then, no I have not simply danced with someone just because"**_

_**I smile widely at her indignation and I hold out my hand to her. Kat's eyes meet mine and I say,**_

"_**Then please allow me to be your first. It would be an honour"**_

_**Kat blinks in surprise at first, but eventually a warm smile lights up her face and she moves forward to take my hand. Out eyes never lose contact once as we begin dancing, our bodies so close together that they brush constantly, I can feel her warm breath on my face. My blue eyes burn into hers as we dance.**_

_**A swell of emotions fills me and suddenly I cannot imagine my life without this woman in it. She has changed me forever and I want so badly for Kat to be mine. Always. **_

_**Suddenly small flames blink to life all around us, like small floating candles. They are beautiful, but I barely notice them as Katerina is the only thing I truly see. Even the hauntingly romantic music that has begun to swell can steal my attention away from Kat, and it seems she feels the same.**_

_**We dance for hours, staring into each others eyes. I feel as if we could stay here, in each others arms for the rest of eternity and never once wish for another life. Later that night, after we have made love underneath the stars and are led underneath a blanket I had brought here some time ago, I kiss the pale shoulder of my beloved Katerina. She moves so that she can rest her chin on my chest, our eyes connect once more and I caress her cheek lovingly.**_

"_**I love you **__**moyat spasitel" Katerina whispers, her eyes filling with that love until the intensity of it scorches my heart.**_

"_**Always" I whisper, and that is a promise.**_

_(End of flashback)_

I would later find out that it was Emily who did those things. The floating flames and the music. Turns out she rather liked me.

I take a deep breath and reply to Katerina,

"Yes. You didn't have to threaten me back then"

"You were in love with me back then" counters Katerina almost wistfully.

I cannot bare this a moment longer. There is a reason I buried those memories of mine and Kat's time together, because they were far too painful. They still are. And I hate her for that. I hate her because she's not wrong, and wish so much that he were.

"I meant what I said Kitty Kat, I don't want anyone to get hurt" I say finally.

Katerina looks a little disappointed for only a few seconds before her troublemaking mask returns full force,

"Then hand over the moonstone and nobody will"

"Yeah, well, I don't have it on me, so how about we go get it together"

"Hmmm, I have a better plan, you go fetch it and I will_** try**_ not to kill anyone in the meantime"

"Fetch it? I'm not a dog Kitty Kat, I ain't chasin' you up no damn tree. Besides, vampires should stay away from trees, they're wood-like and have pointy sharp bits sticking out of them, they're like massive stakes with lots of mini stakes growing off of them"

Suddenly a girl I vaguely recognise comes up to us and compliments Katerina on her dress, or actually she compliments 'Ever', but that's not the point. Katerina says she likes the girl's necklace and then kills her on a crowded dance floor like a freaking ninja psychopath before saying,

"The moonstone Sinbad. Tick tock"

_**Special shout outs-0809m, ZahraAhmedxx, Charmedgrays and Annie-Rose- I love your reviews and I love you people for writing them, I really like getting reviews because it lets me know that my story is worth writing xxx**_

_**Annie-Rose-In answer to your question I have thought about that, in fact I've planned up to at least four seasons for now. I won't say much because I don't want to ruin it for you, but I will say that at the end of season two something massive is going to happen that will affect Ever, Elena, Stefan and Damon, and their relationships. I'm looking forward to writing season three, it's going to be epic I promise, although I know most people will have mixed opinions about it xxx**_

_**Thank you for reading! xxx**_


	45. Masquerade-part 2

**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE**

**Masquerade-part 2**

**_This is the forty-fifth chapter._**

**_I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then I would have so killed Katherine in this episode, keeping her alive is good for the plot but it makes no sense xxx_**

**_Review please, thank you x_**

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"I put the body in the trunk for now" I say to my brothers.

Stefan is pacing again in that worrying way I don't like. Damon shrugs,

"We'll dump her when we get back"

Stefan comes to a sudden stop and says,

"This is exactly what I didn't want"

Damon and I exchange looks and my eldest brother rolls his eyes,

"Stef, it's collateral damage"

I smack Damon over the head, he turns to glare at me and I say,

"Don't be a dick"

"We need to call it off" Stefan announces.

"The fuck we will" I say angrily.

"Who's hesitating now?" Damon walks towards Stefan and places a hand on his shoulder. I move closer to them until Damon can do the same to me. Damon looks hard at Stefan, "Don't do this to me and Sin, Stefan. This woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us. She made us destroy each other and our baby brother. Tonight it ends"

I nod in agreement, slapping my hand down on Stefan's other shoulder,

"We can do this Stefan. It has to be over, we'll never be able to live our lives the way we want to with her around, you know that" I look between my two older brothers before saying, "We'll do it together, the three of us"

"We got your back Stefan" Damon says.

Stefan nods,

"Alright, together"

…..

"I really didn't think I'd be able to fool….you, but I did it" I hear Caroline say to Katerina.

Predictably Katerina rushes at Caroline angrily, but the magic ju ju-ness stops her from leaving.

"What the…Sinbad"

I move into view and Katerina turns around. I take out a stake and hold it where she can see it before saying,

"Hello Kitty Kat"

"Goodbye Katherine" Caroline say as she walks away.

Katerina narrows her eyes and walks towards me slowly,

"You don't really think you can kill me with that do you?"

I play with the stake in my hands, my eyes flickering up to meet hers when I reply,

"No. But he can" I gesture towards Damon who comes out of the bathroom and fires a stake at Katerina's back.

Katerina gasps out in pain and I don't hesitate before going after her with my stake, getting her in the shoulder. I pull back to stab her again, hopefully in a more permanent place, but Katerina pushes me back and I crash into a table.

Damon pulls the stake out of her back and goes to strike, but Katerina is too fast and she practically throws him into a wall. Stefan comes at her them throwing stakes, all of which she manages to doge. She actually catches one and throws it back, luckily Stefan ducks it.

Damon comes at Katerina again and grabs his wrist before he can get the stake any where near her. She presses his hand back until it snaps. I rush forward and grab her from behind, Stefan throws a stake over to Damon, which he catches. Katerina bucks back against me and we fall to the ground.

I hold her against me though as Damon comes forward with the stake, it's poised to sink into her heart when suddenly I hear Jeremy's voice shouting,

"STOP! You're hurting Ever. Everything you're doing is hurting Ever"

Damon immediately stops and turns to face Jeremy. I release my hold on Katerina and she swiftly moves to her feet. I exchange an incredulous look with Stefan.

Katerina scoffs,

"You think you three are the only one with a witch. Wrong. And something tells me my witch is better than your witch"

"Go, make sure Ever's alright Jeremy, _**now**_" Damon snaps, I can practically feel the fear in his voice at the thought of anything happening to the girl he loves so completely.

Jeremy catches my eye and I nod, he runs off to do as Damon said

I get to my feet just as Katerina groans irritably,

"Oh, yes, lets all make sure poor Ever's ok" Damon turns a frightening glare on Katerina, she snatches a stake from the floor and brings it to her, "Just a little bit more pressure and-" she cuts across her hand on purpose to hurt Ever.

Damon smacks the stake out her hands with a low and primal growl I'm pretty sure most freakin' predators would be afraid of.

Katerina picks up another stake, she looks between all three of us and says,

"This is really gonna hurt" she makes as if to stab herself in the stomach with the stake.

"_**Wait**_" Damon snaps, the anger and protective instincts in him are plain to see all over his face.

Stefan snatches the stake right out of Katerina's hand,

"Stop" he says, and there's a lethal edge to my brother's voice that I haven't heard in a while.

Katerina just smiles at us and sits down on the sofa,

"So, what about that moonstone?"

…..

"The four of us together. Just like old times" Katerina says, she looks at Damon who is by the entrance with Stefan. I can tell all he really wants to do is leave and go to Ever.

Katerina continues as she looks at Damon,

"The one who loved me too much" her eyes flicker to Stefan, "The one who didn't love me enough" and finally her eyes come to rest of me as she says, "And the one who loved a different me"

Damon and Stefan exchange glances before looking over at me, but luckily they both see too distracted to really tae in what Katerina is saying.

"And the annoying bitch who only loved herself. You're right, this is great fun, I've really missed it" I say drolly.

Katerina smirks at me,

"Oh, Sin, you know better than anyone who I loved. Still love."

Damon shakes his head,

"You forgot slut Sin. The annoying _**slut **_bitch who only loved herself. That's important."

Katerina narrows her eyes at Damon and says,

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite"

"Oh, that Damon died a _**long**_ time ago" Damon says.

"Good. He was a bore" Katerina replies

I sigh and say brightly,

"I liked him, he was my favourite"

"How's Jeremy by the way, Sin, has he realised what a mistake loving you is yet?" Katerina says to me.

I narrow my eyes at her,

"First of all, I think you're getting me confused with you in regards to who it a mistake to love. And I am in love with Jeremy, I love him more than I've ever loved _**any**_one" I give her a pointed look and Katerina scowls at me in annoyance.

"I don't think that's true"

"Yeah, well, thinking was never really your forte now was it"

Stefan clears his throat loudly and says,

"Why don't you two stop antagonising each other?"

"If Katherine and Sin get into a fight then it really will be like old times" Damon mutters.

Katerina rolls her eyes and asks,

"Where's the moonstone?"

"What do you want with it?" Stefan fires right back.

Katerina looks between all three of us and says,

"Does Ever enjoy having all three of you worship at her alter. Do her siblings mind? Do you Damon?"

I let out a strained laugh,

"That was truly desperate Katherine. Well done, you've just managed to irritate me into oblivion"

Katerina looks right at Damon as she says,

"So, it doesn't bother you that Sinbad is her ex and Stefan is her….'friend'. I read some pretty interesting things in Stefan's diary about his and Ever's 'friendship'. Would you like to tell you?"

"Oh, just stop it", I snap.

Katerina looks up at me,

"Or what?" Katerina gets to her feet and comes to stand very close to me,

"You'll hurt me" Katerina shakes her head, "Come on Sin, everything that I feel Ever feels, so go ahead"

Katerina's eyes light up in that disturbing way that signals she's got an idea we probably won't like. She looks over at Stefan and says,

"Or better yet, kiss me Stefan" she walks towards him, "She'll feel that too"

Stefan just stares at her impassively, and for once I am so glad Stefan has the ability to seem completely emotionless.

"Why a werewolf?" Damon asks, "Lifting the curse would allow werewolves to destroy all vampires. What's in that for you?"

"Sorry about your pet wolf. Fluffy was misbehaving, you should have trained him better" I say.

"I'll have to remember that for next time" Katerina snaps in frustration.

A little while later Damon growls,

"Where's that witch?"

Katerina's eyes spark with amusement

"We could play charades"

"So you did bargain the moonstone then" I say finally, getting bored of all this intense staring going on around here.

Stefan frowns and Damon says,

"What are you mumbling about over there?"

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed" I say.

"It was the moonstone" Stefan finishes for me.

Katerina smiles at both of us,

"Good for you boys, two plus two. And it would have worked accept people found out I wasn't in the tomb" she turns back to Damon, "Thanks to you. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"Hm, for you and me both honey" Damon replies.

"But why do you need the moonstone back?" Stefan asks.

"Because she's running from someone and needs that moonstone for leverage" I say, it seems pretty obvious to me, "Who were you running from Katerina?"

Katerina looks me up and down, she says,

"In 1991 you were at a bar in England, with that wolf, Evan and his little girlfriend Ariel. You were pretty hot and heavy with those two. Naughty Sin, I like it….don't look so surprised, I checked in on you from time to time over the years"

Damon and Stefan clearly look surprised. Damn her.

"Why would you check up on Sin…..actually, what is your obsession with Sin all of a sudden?" Damon asks suspiciously.

I shake my head,

"Don't, she's just trying to mess with your heads" I say, hoping to all hell that they won't push, not right now.

"You should be honest with your brothers Sin, it's bad manners to lie about things like this" Katerina says, her eyes burn into mine and I know she's doing this to punish me.

She' so fucking annoying.

"What is she talking about Sin?" Stefan asks me.

I sigh, but I don't say anything, there isn't really anything that I can say. Apparently Katerina thinks there is because she turns so that she can look at both me and my brothers. Her eyes flicker between Stefan and Damon as she says,

"Sin was in love with me"

Stefan scoffs and Damon snorts out a laugh,

"Ok, someone's been taking crazy pills. Sin hates you, he always has"

I shove my hands into my pockets, I feel like my life is unravelling and there's not a damn thing I can do to stop it.

"Sin?" Stefan questions seriously.

Katerina sighs,

"In 1863 my carriage was attacked, I was saved by a devastatingly handsome man on a dark horse. He took me away to a river, a secret place he'd never shared with anyone. There was something…different about him. Special. He confused me, I'd never met anyone like him before in my long life. He was clever and funny and a little bit insane. I stayed in a town close to Mystic Falls and we met by that same river whenever we could. I fell deeply in love with him, and he loved me just as much in return. He asked me to marry him, even after he found out I wasn't human, and I said yes. We were meant to be together always."

The memories of our time together wash over me and it takes all my willpower to stay standing, the intensity of my emotions rocking me to my very core.

"Sinbad…..please say that isn't true. Tell us she's lying" Stefan says desperately, and I can see in his eyes that he doesn't want to believe it.

Damon is simply staring at me like he's never seen me before. I let out a frustrated growl,

"I didn't want you to know. It was over, the moment she…..the moment she kissed Stefan, it was over. I promise you that"

"Oh, well, everything's alright then" Damon snaps, "How could you not tell us something like that?

I run a and through my hair,

"Would it have mattered, you both seemed perfectly fine with fucking her and her fucking your brother. What difference would knowing she'd already screwed me over have made?"

"But why, why didn't you tell us?" Stefan demands, sounding really upset actually. He looks guilty and I hate that. He shouldn't feel guilty, it wasn't his fault.

"Because I didn't want to be part of her fucked up games Stefan. I wanted out. I should have realised sooner what she was doing to you both, and I'll never forgive myself for that mistake"

"You fell in love with Katherine…..I…..it doesn't make any sense" Damon says incredulously.

I shake my head,

"No, lets get one thing straight right now. You both fell in love with Katherine, fell in love with Katerina. Trust me, they are two completely different people"

"What does that even mean?" Damon snaps harshly.

I groan and shove my hands through my hair,

"Fuck, can we talk about this later, please. Don't let her distract us from the real problem" I glance over at Katerina, who is now looking immensely pleased with herself.

"Katherine, the spell on this room is broken, you're free to leave" a witch I've never seen before walks into the room holding the moonstone.

"Thank God" Katerina moves towards the witch.

The witch arches an eyebrow at Katerina and says,

"When I hand this over, my debt to you is over"

"Done"

"I owe you nothing"

"I said done, give it" Katerina holds her hand out.

"I wouldn't do that" Damon protests.

But there's something in that witch's eyes that is a little off to me, I can't quite think of what that something is though.

The witch places the moonstone in Katerina's hand. Suddenly Katerina starts choking. My eyes widen and I glance over at my equally confused looking brothers.

"You should have told me there was another witch involved. She's a Bennett witch Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that" the witch says. Ah, so that's the thing that was in her eyes; witchy anger.

A realisation comes over all of us then and Damon steps forward,

"Wait, stop, Ever-"

"Ever is fine, Bonnie is with her. The spell is broken, she'll heal quickly" the witch looks at each of us in turn. "I'm sorry for my involvement" she says before turning and walking away.

Fucking hells bells, she couldn't have done that five minutes ago, so I could avoid having 'the talk' with my brothers about Katerina. There's no way they're going to let this go. Damn. Ah, well, fuck life.

…..

_**(Song for this scene-I hear the bells by Mike Doughty)**_

"Jer" I breathe in relief when I finally catch sight of him in the crowd.

Damon and Ever are taking Katerina to the tomb so that they can ceil her in and all brother talks have been postponed until tomorrow, thank fuck for that.

Jeremy runs towards me and before I can react he's thrown his arms around my neck and his lips are on mine. We're next to the dance floor, so a lot of people can see us. It warms my heart more than I could ever describe that Jeremy feels comfortable enough to kiss me like this in public. He's a brave kid, that much has become very clear to me since getting to know Jeremy.

I love that innocent bravery. I love how he takes ages to think something through, but then when he's made his decision he jumps in head first, holding nothing back. I love how he smells, a mixture of rawly masculine and a softer smell that has my dick hardening every time. I love how when he's angry he still falls apart when I kiss him.

I love how he gives into the intense passion between us, even though he knows he shouldn't. I love Jeremy Gilbert, and I want him to know just how much.

I hold Jeremy firmly against me, my arms locked tight around his body, our lips still brush as I whisper,

"If things get really bad with my brothers, would it be too cowardly to make a run for it?"

Jeremy presses his forehead against mine and answers,

"You've never run away from anything in your entire life, it's not who you are"

Damn him, he's right.

"Dance with me Jer" I whisper.

"Why?" he asks, those brown eyes searching mine.

I smile slowly,

"Because I'm in love with you"

Jeremy's breathe hitches with emotion, and after a few moments he replies,

"Then yes"

There's that bravery shining through again. I lead Jeremy out onto the dance floor, our eyes never once breaking contact. I am filled with an intense almost electric feeling, and I know that's completely because of Jeremy. My Jer. _**Mine**_.

I know we're getting quite a lot of attention, but I honestly don't care. All I can think about is Jeremy and the way it feels to hold him in my arms as we dance. Jeremy takes my lead, and I'm glad he feels comfortable enough to do that.

Jeremy is staring right back into my eyes as we dance and everything else seems to fade away to nothing once again until it is just me and Jeremy in the world. That's what he does to me, he consumes my every thought, my every feeling, until there is nothing left that has not been touched by Jeremy.

I let the back of one hand trail over his cheek and I cup his jaw gently, tipping his head upwards slightly,

"I love you Jer, more than anything, please tell me you know that"

Jeremy pulls me even closer and his lips brush mine as he whispers,

"I know, I can feel it. Don't ever run away from me, ok"

I make sure our eyes are locked when I reply,

"If I ever did run, I'd be taking you with me Jer. Would you run away with me if I asked?"

"Yes" Jeremy answers instantly, no hesitation. I kiss Jeremy then and my whole world tilts on it's axis, and I can honestly say I never want it to spin normally again.

**Ever's P.O.V**

I wait outside by the steps that lead down into the tomb for Damon. Ceiling her in the tomb was something I knew Damon had to do by himself. Despite everything, Damon did love her once, and I know all this is still so hard for him.

Also, forget what I said about my pain threshold. Getting stabbed fucking hurt like a motherfucker, like, seriously. I really don't recommend it. Luckily Bonnie could take some of the pain away and I've healed quite quickly. I still want to hit that bitch in the face with Kevin. Elena is back at the party still with Stefan, and Jer is most likely with Sinbad.

My evil twin yet again got spared the pain. Why is it always me? Why doesn't Elena ever get ju ju stabbed, or snatched by vampires or touched inappropriately why fluffy people? It's incredibly upsetting, I might start to develop a complex of some sort.

Damon comes striding up to me looking quite distressed, and before I can say anything Damon has me pressed up against a tree, his mouth covering mine possessively. Damon's tongue pushes into my mouth and I open myself up for him, somehow sensing that he needs this, he needs to feel me.

When Damon finally pulls back I'm panting for breath, his devouring kiss made me groan loudly and I want so much to tear him out of that suit. My arms are around his neck, and Damon's hands

are running all over my body, brushing up over my thighs and gripping hard enough to bruise. Damon presses his body against mine so that my back is firmly moulded to the tree behind me.

"I almost lost you, one moment more and I could have…you…I love so much, losing you…..I wouldn't be able to survive that" Damon whispers harshly, emotion deep and raw in his voice.

"Hey, hey, I'm alright Day, you haven't lost me" I cup his face, letting my thumb lovingly caress his hard jaw, "I love you Day, it will always be you for me. Always you"

We were so caught up in each other that we didn't notice that there was someone watching us. A twig snaps and Damon's whole body stiffens. He pulls me away from the tree, but still holds me close to his side.

I listen out for any more sounds and I'm just starting think maybe it was just a bunny for once, but there's a blur and I'm being ripped away from Damon and thrown to the hard ground. I hear Damon shout my name as he fights back against whoever it is, but then another blur comes out of nowhere and it's too dark for me to see. I hear a neck being snapped. I just know that it's Damon's and I scream his name.

But then I'm being grabbed again and a cloth is being held against my face. The cloth smells and tastes foul, but I can't escape it or the way it's making my brain fog up no matter how hard I fight.

The last thing I hear before I go under is someone saying,

"_Get them both in the car_"

**_Special shout outs- Charmedgrays, ZahraAhmed-Oh, I love you people. I love your reviews PLEASE keep writing them, because…..they're amazing! Xxx_**

_**Sorry this one is so short, the next one will be longer I promise! Xxx**_

_**Spoiler for next time-ELIJAH!, Stefan and Sin bonding time and some Ever snark xxx**_


	46. Rose

**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX**

**Rose**

**_This is the forty-sixth chapter._**

**_I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then I would want to hug Elijah every day as a pick me up ;) xxx_**

**_Review please, thank you x_**

**Ever's P.O.V**

I wake up from being DRUGGED and GRABBED…AGAIN! I'm on a sofa in a room that is sodding dark and dusty and I do not like this at all. This is the second time I've been drugged by fucking vampires and woken up somewhere dirty. Next time, can I at least wake up somewhere clean and not…creepy.

There's a man standing above me, he takes off his black cap and sunglasses. I hate his face. I _**want**_…to flick it. My arms and legs are tied, which seems pointless to me. What, did they think I would go sleep drug walking?

Dum dum, the second generation, tries to untie me and I snap,

"Woah, hey, enough with the touchy touchy business Sir"

Dum dum two just raises a creepy eyebrow at me and I stare back at him unflinching. I am not scared of this guy. My boyfriend is Damon Salvatore, one of the most psychotic vampires in existence. My best friend is Stefan Salvatore, a ripper with a blood drinking problem, and my other best friend is a fucking badass witch. I myself happen to be a champion poke master and I am the one all burglars fear, with the help of my sidekick Kevin.

So no, I am not scared of a Dum dum who wears a cap. Honestly, first hoodies and now fucking caps, vampire henchmen are rubbish these days.

Wait, Damon!

I sit up quickly and ask,

"Where's Damon Dum dum two?"

Whoops, I just called him Dum dum two out loud. Crap, not the best first impression I've ever made, but then, he has kidnapped me, so, I'd say we're even on that front.

Dum dum two holds a finger to his lips,

"Shhhhh"

I glare openly at him,

"We aren't in a library, 'shhhh' rules do not apply here. Now where is my fucking crazy vampire boyfriend?"

"Be quiet" Dum dum two snaps at me.

"That's it, I want to see the manager, I have a few complaints I'd like to file" I cross my arms and Dum dum two blinks in confusion like a moron.

"What?" he decides to say finally.

I arch an eyebrow and reply,

"Take me to your leader"

I've always wanted to say that.

"Your boyfriend is over there" Dum dum two says, jerking his thumb at another sofa that is on the far side of the room. I can't really see properly because the room is so dim, but there is an outline of a body.

I gasp and attempt to get up so I can go to him, but Dum dum two shoves me back down onto the sofa with a half assed snarl. Even Caroline snarls better than that. I try to get up again but he grabs hold of me and I fight to get out of his grip. But obviously, what with him being a vampire, he has the superior strength.

I end up kicking and flailing around so much that my neck is bared and suddenly Dum dum two freezes. His face changes into vampy mode and he says,

"Just one taste"

Before I can even scream Dum dum two is sinking his stupid sucky fangs into my neck. The pain is immediate and harsh. I struggle, but he holds me tight. I shout and scream for him to get off me, but as per usual, that doesn't work. It rarely does with vampires.

Then I hear a primal growl and Dum dum two is being ripped away from me. I feel more relived than I've ever felt before when I see that it's Damon. He throws Dum dum two at the wall and he hits it hard.

I grin at Damon, my hand going to the wound on my neck,

"Thanks for the save Day"

Damon looks pissed off, like, seriously, I think he'd like to murder some people. He pulls me towards him and holds me close,

"Are you alright Ev's?" he asks, his voice deep with concern.

I shrug,

"That Dum dum touched me inappropriately, let's go"

Damon nods and kisses the top of my head,

"Yeah, come on-"

But Damon cuts himself off as Dum dum two comes hurtling towards us at full vamp speed. Damon pushes me away from him to protect me and I land heavily onto the floor. Damn, now my neck **and** my ass hurt, it has not been a good weekend for my bodily parts. Stupid Dum dum two.

I get to my feet just in time to see Damon and Dum dum going at it full vamp ninja style, I can barely see them they're moving so fast. I worry for Damon and I look around or some kind of weapon I could use to help. Like a time machine.

Or a giant cartoon hammer.

But then there's a second blur, another vampire, and then it's two against one. Not that I doubt my boyfriend's fighting ability, but my anxiety goes up a few notches. Damon's doing pretty well and I'm still looking for some kind of weapon….pillows don't count.

There's a snap and I shout angrily as Damon's body falls to floor. Abandoning my quest to find a fucking weapon I rush over to Damon and I fall down to my knees next to him. I lift his head into my lap and I card my fingers through his dark hair. It makes my heart clench painfully to see him so still and lifeless even though I know he isn't actually dead.

Suddenly I'm being yanked by my hair to my feet. I fight back against Dum dum two as he pulls me close to his body. He growls and I'm pretty sure he's about to bite me again when I see a woman I vaguely recognise from when I was grabbed very rudely last night.

"Trevor! Control yourself" she snaps.

Dum dum two immediately lets go of me and I stumble away from him. I turn a glare on Dum dum two,

"Yeah, control yourself, you big dummy"

The woman raises an eyebrow at me and Dum dum two says,

"Buzzkill" to the woman he picks up Damon and I go to follow after him. But the woman stops me with a hand on my arm, her grip is firm.

Her eyes rake me over and she stares at me in disbelief,

"My God, you look just like her"

By this point in my life I know exactly what that means. Damn. Stupid bitchzilla.

"I'm offended by that. Seriously, seriously, offended" I say in annoyance. I stare right back at her. She's quite beautiful, the woman I mean.

"Be quiet" she snaps.

I narrow my eyes at her and I press a finger to my lips,

"Shhhhhhhh, or Dum dum gets pissy"

The woman isn't sure what to make of that and I roll my eyes. I try to pull my arm away from her grip, but she just tightens her hold on me. Dum dum two has placed Damon back on the sofa and I want to go sit with him, but apparently little miss snappy has other ideas.

I meet her gaze head on as I say,

"Let. Me. Go"

"You're either very brave or very stupid" she says, her head tilting to the side with interest.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare? Then again it's also rude to kidnap people and snap their boyfriend's neck, I suppose manners mean nothing to you. All vampires, so damn rude" I say conversationally.

"Mouthy little thing aren't you"

"A fan of saying cryptic things aren't you. Besides, I'm not little, I'm fun sized"

"Go and sit down over there" the woman points at the sofa I woke up on.

I shake my head,

"I want to sit with my boyfriend"

"No" she replies firmly.

I sigh heavily,

"You….are so annoying"

I pull my arm away from her and this time she lets me go. I stalk over to the sofa and sit down with a thump, my eyes still on the woman.

"Why am I here?" I ask.

For a moment it looks like she won't answer, which is pretty much what I expected, but then she fixes me with a penetrative stare and says,

"Elijah"

I scrunch my nose up in confusion,

"Who the frak is Elijah?"

The woman's jaw locks and she replies simply,

"You're worst nightmare"

"Is Elijah a giant spider, because if not then he's not my worst nightmare"

"What?"

"My worst nightmare is that I will one day be kidnapped by a spider king and then be forced to become his queen"

"Please stop talking"

"You started it" I snap and then I sit back on the sofa with my arms crossed.

I'm starting to miss Dum dum two, this lady is getting irritating.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

When Stefan came home from school he said Ever wasn't in and that we need to tell Damon not to keep her here all night and day. I told him they aren't here and that they weren't at her house last night either.

From there it didn't take us long to figure out both Ever and our brother is missing. Our first idea was to ask Katerina what was going on, as I'm sure whatever has happened to Ever and Damon has something to do with who Katerina was running from for all those years.

We asked Bonnie if she could open the tomb, but she said that there was no way she could do it alone. By that point me and Stefan we're getting a little worked up, or at least Stefan was, I haven't seen him this tense in a long time.

Anyway, then Bonnie offered to do a tracking spell to find them.

Stefan sets out the map for Bonnie on our living room table. Both Stefan and I decided to hold off on telling Jeremy and Elena what's going on until we know what we're dealing with, those Gilberts have death wishes, they can never just sit back where it's safe.

Bonnie says she needs related blood to who she's trying to find.

"I have Jeremy's blood, if human blood would be easier to work with" I say to Bonnie.

Stefan gives me a questioning look,

"Why do you have Jeremy's blood?"

I shrug,

"If I want a snack"

There's a pause where Bonnie and Stefan are just staring open mouthed at me and I say,

"What? My Jer is good to me. I let him drink my blood too"

"You're insane" Stefan says shaking his head.

"Just because you don't drink from Elena. You should, you know blood sharing is one of the most intimate things a vampire can do" I say, mostly just to see Stefan's reaction.

Stefan does not disappoint, his eyes shine with guilt and I can feel the nervous energy coming off of him right now. I don't know what he has to feel guilty about but there's definitely something going on with my brother, and I have a bad feeling it involves Ever.

"Your vampire blood is fine" Bonnie says, which snaps both me and Stefan out of intense stare off. I like to think I won that round.

I cut into my palm and I allow a few drops of blood to fall onto the map. Stefan and I watch as Bonnie does her witchy ju ju shit, which basically just looks like a load of concentrating to me, or like she really needs a poop.

But then suddenly the blood is moving across the map in the most sinister way possible. After a few moments it stops and Bonnie says,

"They're there"

Stefan leans forward and so do I to look at the map.

"That's about a hundred miles away"

Stefan shakes his head,

"No, Bonnie, we need a more exact location than that" he says earnestly.

Bonnie shrugs,

"That's as close as I can get"

I call Jeremy then and explain the situation. He offers to aerial view it to see what's around that area so we can figure out exactly where Damon and Ever are. Jeremy wants to come, but I manage to convince him to stay with Bonnie, in case we need him here. And we all still agree that telling Elena wouldn't be any good for anyone. There's no way she'd stay here, and like or not, Elena would just be a liability.

Not that I'd ever say that to her face. Crazy woman would eat me.

….

"Alaric sure likes his weapons" I say to Stefan as I watch him play with a…..bomb…..grenade….thingy. I dunno, some kind of device that in any other circumstance I wouldn't want Stefan handling so close to me.

You wouldn't think it to look at him, but when Stefan was younger, he dropped shit all the fucking time. We couldn't trust him to carry anything. I still don't trust him with my stuff, he'd break it. Evers's the same way, she just has the magic touch, and my magic touch I mean hands of the destroyer.

"How much farther is it?" Stefan asks me.

"About eighty miles….wanna play eye spy?" I say with a smirk at my brother.

"Who do you think took her?" Stefan says thoughtfully, completely ignoring my attempt at some whimsy.

Stefan, is not a fan of fun, we should all remember that. Steffy should not be allowed on road trips, it isn't his element. Now, get this guy on a motorcycle and that's really something else.

"Someone from Kitty Kat's past most likely, she said she was running from someone" I reply with a shrug, "How would I know, I wasn't there. But I swear to fucking God, if they've just pissed off somewhere together to have some alone time to…fuck…..and stuff, whatever else Damon and Ever find to do with themselves without me there to provide the comic relief….then I'm gonna be all kinds of pissed"

Stefan shakes his head at me,

"No, Ever wouldn't do that. Not without letting at least one of us know where she was going or that she was safe"

I arch an eyebrow at my brother and I ask a question that's been playing on my mind for a while now,

"What's going on Stef?"

Stefan doesn't look at me when he replies,

"Nothing. I just meant that Ever wouldn't do that to…Elena and Jeremy, that's not the sort of person Ever is"

I narrow my eyes at him for a few moments before returning my eyes to the road ahead.

"She wouldn't do that to Jeremy and Elena, or she wouldn't do that to you?"

Stefan shifts in his seat,

"I don't know what you mean Sin"

"I mean, there's a big elephant stomping around all the damn rooms, and it's something to do with you and Ever" I say, "Lets get it all out right now, it's just between you and me"

"Then ask what you really want to ask" Stefan says stiffly. I can tell he's uncomfortable with this conversation, and part of me wants to end it right now. Technically, nothing bad has happened, and the last thing I want to do is get in the middle of something between my two brothers and Ever.

And there is definitely something.

I take a deep breath and then I let it out before saying,

"I know you Stef, I know Ever too. So I _**do**_ know that nothing is actually….going on between you and her. But you are hiding something"

Stefan sits up straighter in his seat and his eyes flicker over to me,

"I'm sorry"

I frown and ask,

"For what?"

"For kissing Katherine. For breaking your heart, I never meant to hurt you Sin" Stefan answers, the guilt in his voice makes my resolve crumble.

"Fuck being sorry Stef, you just helped me realise what kind of person she really is before I got sucked in too deep" I reply firmly. There's a lot of things my brother should feel guilty for, his ripper days tear him up inside daily as it is, but that whole thing with Katerina is definitely not one of them.

"What's the real reason why you didn't tell me and Damon about your relationship with her?" Stefan asks, and I know he's deflecting from our earlier conversation, but I allow it because it's honestly not any of my business what kind of relationship he has with Ever. Not really.

All I can hope is that neither of them does anything stupid. I'm tired of my brothers doing stupid stuff because of women, we had all that shit with Katerina already. No repeat required. But then, I've seen how in love Stefan is with Elena, and how much Ever loves Damon, maybe I'm over reacting, it wouldn't be the first time.

"My heart was shattered Stef, I didn't want to talk about it. I should have got my act together sooner, then maybe things wouldn't have gotten so bad with you and Damon" I answer truthfully.

Stefan runs a hand through his hair and says,

"I think we were always heading for this. It doesn't matter anymore, we're here, and there's not much we can do about it"

"No regrets?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

Stefan laughs,

"Oh, plenty of those"

I raise an amused eyebrow,

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with B"

Stefan decides to play along after all and he guesses,

"Blood"

"Well of course you would say that, you junkie"

"Bat" he guesses again.

"Where's a bat?" I ask in confusion.

"In the back seat, I brought Kevin for Ever, and my own bat too"

"Does your bat have a name?" I ask jokingly.

"Kyle" Stefan replies very seriously.

I shake my head,

"Of course. You've been spending far too much time with the insane twin"

"She wanted to name him Bert, but I decided on Kyle in the end. We picked it out."

"Why? And what do you mean 'picked it out'?"

"From the book"

"What book?"

"The big book of children's names"

"Where did you both even get that book?"

"The library"

"So, you went to the library, the very _**public**_ library, and read through the big book of children's names in front of everyone?"

"No, we took it out using Ever's library card"

"That's it, no more best friend forever time. I'm cutting you and Ever off"

"Boots" Stefan says.

"What about them?"

"No I mean, _**b**_oots, as in the eye spy game"

"Oh right, no, its not boots"

"Then what is it?" Stefan asks.

I smirk at Stefan and answer,

"_**Broody**_ vampire"

"Shut up Sin, you're not funny"

"I think you'll find I am hilarious, the voice inside my head told me so"

**Ever's P.O.V**

"So, who is this Elijah person who is apparently not a big spider king" I ask Boss Lady, who I've overheard Dum dum two call Rose.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them" Boss Lady says in that irritated tone of voice I've come to expect from her.

"I have what some might call a 'can do attitude'" I reply with a shrug, "You've kidnapped me, I'm obviously not going anywhere without Damon, and he's out cold. I know the drill, this isn't my first vampire napping situation. So you could at least tell me what the hell it is you want"

"I personally want nothing" Rose replies in a more reasonable voice, "I'm just a delivery service"

"Oh, don't be so down on yourself, you're also one fine kidnapper. And that's a skill for life" I say.

"You don't have much sense of self preservation do you?"

I shake my head,

"Nah, not really, it's a family thing. Us Gilberts….we like to live life on the edge at all times. The other day, I parked in a no parking zone, and _**then**_ I bought a t-shirt without trying it on first to see if it fitted" I wiggle my fingers in front of me like I'm casting a weird spell, "I am one badass small town girl with a bat. Wait till you meet him, his name's Kevin"

"You're insane" Boss Lady says in disbelief.

I nod once,

"Yeah, it's been said…..so, are you delivering me to this Elijah…..person. I assume he's a person"

"Elijah _**isn't **_a big spider" Bossy Lady snaps impatiently.

I hold my hands up in surrender,

"Alright, alright, I believe you. No need to blow a vampy fuse about it. Is Elijah a vampire?"

"He's one of _**the**_ vampires. The Originals" Boss Lady replies.

"Ohhhh, the Originals, like, as in, the Original vampires or something?" I ask curiously.

Bossy Lady turns to me with an amused quirk playing about her lips,

"You are a clever one, I'll give you that. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?"

My eyes widen in surprise,

"You know the Salvatore's?" I ask.

Rose shrugs,

"I know of them"

But there's something about her expression…..ha, I know that look,

"You've met Sinbad, haven't you? Spent some 'time' with him"

Something softens in her expression as she answers,

"Yes, my time with Sinbad Salvatore is quite…..memorable"

'Time', Sinbad's code word for fucked each other into oblivion. He's such a man-whore. I swear he's fucked everyone. Can't blame them though, he is one sexy mother fraker, and the things he can do with those hands….wow, sex flash back. Note to self: never think about how amazingly skilled at sex Sin is in front of Damon.

I'm starting to think incredible sex skills might be another thing Salvatore's have in common.

"A friend of ours tried to set me up with Stefan about a hundred years ago. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though….and back then Sinbad was definitely one of the baddest" she explains with a secret smile spreading across her face.

I scoff,

"He's still pretty damn bad now" I harden my expression as I ask, "Who are the Originals exactly? And more importantly, what do they have to do with me?"

Boss Lady sighs and answers,

"Trevor and I have been running for five hundred years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess"

"But why me? I swear if it's because I look like that crazy bitch, then I'm going to lose my shit" I say, anger at this whole situation getting me.

"You're a Petrova doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse"

"Curse? The sun and the moon curse? That curse?"

She nods,

"Ah, so you do know your history"

"What, so I'm like the moonstone? Just another fucking ingredient or something?"

"No, the moonstone binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it"

I groan loudly,

"And let me guess, I'm the sacrifice"

"Right again. You're blood breaks the curse, the blood of the doppelganger. You're the one that has to die" Boss Lady explains as if she's talking about the fucking two times table.

"Oh fuck a duck" I lean back and close my eyes tightly. Stupid doppelganger blood. Why couldn't I have been born a boy? No wait, then I'd be a moron. Why couldn't I have been born a Bee. Bee's do not have these problems. I've never heard of a Bee being fucking sacrificed for anything. And if you have then…..then you live a creepy life my friend.

"Tell me more" I say, leaning forward again and watching Boss Lady carefully.

Suddenly Dum dum two returns and says,

"Ah, being held captive has made her pushy eh" he comes really close to me and I narrow my eyes at him suspiciously, "What do you want to know doppleishous?" he says.

I openly glare at him, and then I look back at Rose,

"Please tell you're just friends, because you could do way better than Dum dum over there" I say to her.

"Oh, feisty, I like that in a woman" Dum dum two says with a wink at me.

I make a 'what fuck face' at him,

"You're an idiot. Even more than the last Dum dum I had to deal with, at least he knew his place" I shake my head, but ask, "So you're running from the Originals, who are they really?"

Dum dum two shrugs,

"They're the first family. Rose and I pissed them off"

Bossy Lady clears her throat in obvious protest of that statement.

"Correction, I pissed them off. Rose had my back. And for over half a millennium they've wanted us dead"

I nod in understanding and then there's a long pause until Dum dum two finally snaps and says,

"Aren't you going to ask what I did?"

I shrug and cross my arms,

"I assume you did something dummyish. Did it involve bitchzilla a.k.a Katherine a.k.a Katerina?"

Boss Lady snorts at the mere mention of bitchzilla and Dum dum two answers,

"Yes, it did"

"Well then, you definitely did something stupid. She makes all men stupid, it's like her super power" I say.

Boss Lady nods,

"He made the mistake countless others made. He trusted Katerina Petrova."

"Dummy move" I agree.

"I helped her escape her fate, and we've been marked ever since" Dum dum two says.

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again" Boss Lady gives both me and Dum dum two a stern look.

"Ah, so no last minute escape attempts will be tolerated, I getcha" I say with a nod. I lean back again as Boss Lady and Dum dum two leave me. I hear the crumpling of paper beneath me and I frown.

I feel underneath my thigh I realise there is a bit of paper there that wasn't there before. At least I don't think it was.

I make sure they aren't watching before I take the piece of paper out and I open it up.

_**Sinbad and Stefan are coming for you**_

_**-B**_

Excellent ju ju work Bonnie. Remind me to make her a cake when I get back.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"We're getting close, Jeremy says there's an access road just past marker six"

I reach into the backseat to retrieve a blood bag, complete with swirly straw. As I start sucking from it Stefan looks over at me and says,

"Can I have some?"

I shrug,

"Uh, yeah, if you like…..how's your diet thing going anyway? We haven't talked much about it lately"

Stefan starts to shift uncomfortably and it's obvious something about my question has just put him on edge. I have no idea why though.

"I've been taking some everyday, slowly increasing my intake, building up my strength"

I hand over the blood bag and Stefan takes, I watch him out of the corner of my eyes as he sucks some blood out of the bag. He's still being all shifty and I bloody well want to know why damn it.

"What aren't you telling me Stef?"

Stefan sighs heavily and looks at me with troubled eyes,

"I've been…drinking her blood"

I almost swerve right off the mother fucking road. I turn on Stefan, my eyes wide. I don't even need to ask who 'her' is, but I do anyway,

"Who Stefan?"

Stefan looks away from me again but I reach over to hit him hard in the chest,

"Damn it Stefan, look at me and tell me the fucking truth, who have you been drinking from?"

Stefan does look at me then, and I can see that it pains him to admit it,

"Ever. I've been drinking Ever's blood"

I blink rapidly, barely able to comprehend what he's just told me,

"You….what…..I….what the fuck is wrong with you? You and Damon, both of you, so fucking…..just….uuuuuggghhhhh" I hit the steering wheel hard several times before taking a few calming breathes.

"I assume, that she offered it" I say more reasonably.

Stefan turns a startles look on me,

"Of course she did. I would never force Ever to…..you know I wouldn't"

I laugh, but it's a strained non-humour laugh,

"Oh, I don't know Stefan. I would have said you wouldn't drink blood from your brother's girlfriend this morning if someone had asked. But obviously I was wrong about that"

Stefan shakes his head and rakes a hand through his hair in obvious frustration,

"It just happened"

"Woah, please, _**never**_ explain it like that again. That's what people say after they've had a one night stand Stefan, you do not want Damon or Elena making that comparison" I say incredulously.

Stefan groans angrily,

"It's not like that Sin. She's just helping me"

"And you can't drink from your own girlfriend because…..?"

"Ever…she saved my life by feeding me her blood, that night when we escaped the from the tomb vampires. Then she helped me get my blood lust under control, I would have lost it completely without her….Ever….she just makes everything…..easier…better…. I don't know. There's just something about Ever…."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, there's just something about Ever Gilbert. I felt the same way when we were together, I still feel it now. I'd do anything for that woman, trust me, I get it. But…at least tell me you have it under control Stef"

There's a pause and then Stefan nods once firmly,

"I have it under control"

"Good, you'd better"

"Damon would hate me if he found out" Stefan says suddenly.

I scoff,

"Forget hating you, Damon would fucking _**kill**_ you if he found out"

"I know"

"Is it really worth the risk?" I ask, genuinely wanting to know.

Stefan meets my gaze as he answers,

"Yes. She is."

"That's not what I asked"

"But that's what you meant"

I sigh,

"Yeah it is. And yeah,_** she**_ is"

**Ever's P.O.V**

"He's here" Dum dum two comes running down the stairs, his voice frantic, which doesn't do much to help my nerves either.

"This was a mistake" Dum dum two shouts.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this, and I will" Rose placates her friend/useless henchman.

"He wants us dead Rose" Dum dum two argues.

She points at me,

"He wants her more"

I stand up suddenly and say,

"Does anybody care what Ever wants?"

"No!" they both snap.

"You're both so _**mean**_"

Boss Lady ignores me and goes over to Dum dum two,

"What are we?" she asks him.

Uh, vampires, kidnappers, morons, dummy's, neck snappers…the list goes on.

"We're family. Forever" Dum dum two replies.

Aw, that would sweet if I wasn't so concerned with the whole sacrifice thing.

My eyes flicker to Damon, who is still out of it, they've snapped his neck twice since he woke up the first time and they wouldn't let me sit with him just in case. Every part of me aches to go to my boyfriend and protect him, even though I know there isn't much I could do. But that isn't the point, I want him neat me, I feel stronger with Damon by my side, I always have.

"Stay here with her, and don't make a sound" Boss Lady says to Dum dum two.

Great, I'm being left with the idiot who trusted my ultimate nemesis; bitchzilla.

I'm busy pacing, Stefan style, when I hear them approach. Automatically I turn to look up at the balcony where he's standing.

Our eyes meet and his widen in surprise. Surprise and astonishment. Maybe even a little awe.

Then suddenly he vamp speeds to stand right in front of me. I don't back up, I'm far past that stage with vampy people.

But woah, he is _**gorgeous**_. Like, seriously, that is some world class hair he has there.

The gorgeous man I assume to be Elijah leans towards me and I do my best not to move or flinch even as he invades my personal bubble big time. He smells my neck and I can't help but shiver.

"Human" he says to himself.

I frown,

"What were you expecting? Duck? Koala? Unicorn?"

"It's impossible" Elijah says, and his voice is like velvet to my senses.

I narrow my eyes at him,

"Bet you say that to all the girls who've been kidnapped for you"

Elijah smiles and stomach just about flips out of my body. His eyes meet mine as he says,

"Hello there, such a brave little thing. Beautiful, just like her"

"Firstly I think you'll find I'm nothing like bitchzilla. Secondly, yes I am a very attractive creature thank you. And thirdly…..I really like your hair" I say, my mouth running away like mad like it always does when I get nervous. Damn him and his handsome and yet somehow very threatening smile.

"We have a long journey ahead of us, we should get going" Elijah says, "One last piece of business"

I tune everything out after that, all I can think about is Damon. I don't know what to do. I only come back into the present when Elijah basically whacks Dum dum two's head off. I gasp, my eyes widening in shock and horror.

"Was that really necessary? I mean, I know he was a dummy, but-"

Elijah comes towards me and holds out his hand,

"Come" he says simply.

My mind panic and I latch onto the first thing I think of, it comes blurting out of my mouth,

"The moonstone"

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asks me.

I stand a little straighter, refusing to cower even if I am terrified.

"I know that you need it. And I know where it is"

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it"

"Tell me where it is"

I shake my head and I reply firmly,

"That's not how it works"

Elijah narrows his eyes at me,

"Are you negotiating with me?" he asks incredulously.

He looks back at Rose and she says,

"It's the first I've heard of it"

"Leave her alone" I snap. I've had enough of this bullshit.

Elijah turns back to me and his eyes pierce right through me. He looks into my eyes and I can tell her wants to compel me, then his eyes flicker to my necklace.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" Elijah rips my necklace off and throws it away, then he grabs hold of my head and forces me to look at him.

I try to struggle away but he's too strong.

"Tell me where the moonstone is"

"In a safe place" I answer. Luckily, just last week Damon had a vervain bracelet specially made for me. I think he wanted to mark me in that way since Sinbad had given me my necklace. It's kind of a symbol for the start of our relationship, so I get why that annoys Damon a little.

I like the bracelet a lot, it's black and silver with blue jems. It reminds me of Damon, and that's the main reason why I like it.

"You're wearing more vervain" Elijah says, but before he can do much of anything about it there's a crashing sound that comes from somewhere inside the big house.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah ask Rose, letting me go. I take a few steps back from Mr. Gorgeous hair.

But then Elijah turns back to me and grabs hold of my arm. He drags me up the stairs, I struggle against his hold again but it's useless.

Once we're out of the room and by a big staircase Elijah looks around. Suddenly there's a blur, a very vampy-like blur and all I can think is 'please be Stef and Sin'.

Elijah pushes me away from him and move towards Rose, we stand together, looking around the room.

There's a sound behind us and we all look round.

"Rose?" Elijah says threateningly.

Rose shakes her head,

"I don't know who it is" she says.

But I do, not that I'm volunteering that information.

"Up here" a voice comes from the top of the stairs.

Elijah vamp speeds up there and a stake comes flying at him. But then suddenly Sinbad comes out of nowhere, his eyes wide as he stares up at Elijah.

"Elijah" Sinbad breathes, his eyes flicker to Rose, "_**Rose**_" he says in disbelief.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

I can't fucking believe it, all this time…..Rose and…..Elijah. That's who took Ever and Damon…I should have known…..Becks…Nick….Oh, _**Kol**_…_**.fuck**_. All the memories are so…fucking foggy. Those damn Originals have messed with my fucking head so much over the years that I can barely keep things straight inside my own mind.

Elijah pulls the stake out of his hand and his eyes are fixed wholly on me, they burn into my body like two red hot flames. Damn, he's beautiful, I have to tell him that sometime.

Is Nick here? Is Becks still in the box? Is Kol?

What the fuck is going on around here? I feel like this is an episode of 'this is your life'.

"_**Sin**_" Elijah half whispers, half growls.

"No, it's the freakin' Easter bunny, of course it's me…..Eli….what the fuck?" my brain is literally about to explode right now.

Damon picks that moment to come out running into the room. He catches sight of Ever and she runs over to him. Damon yanks her into his embrace and they start whispering frantically to each other.

Stefan reveals himself at the top of the stairs, but Eli is pretty damn busy looking me over to notice. Rose is staring at me too, but my eyes can't seem to leave Eli's. Ah, my head, my fucking head.

"What are you doing here Sin?" Eli asks me, surprisingly calmly, but then again Eli was always good at that. Keeping things calm and simple, it used to be one of the things I both loved and hated about him. He drove me crazy. They all did, but for different reasons.

"Ugh, you stole my brother and my….my…_**.our**_ Ever" I answer indignantly, "And, on that note, we're leaving. Come on Stef, Ever, Damon, lets go, I've had a busy day and I want to go home to my fucking _**boyfriend**_"

Stefan actually does vamp speed down the stairs, he passes me and goes over to Ever and Damon, he asks them both in concern if they're ok. My eyes still cannot stray from Eli,

"I'd run of I were you Ro" I say to Rose, and with one last intense look my way she's gone, she was always a smart one.

Ever, Damon and Stefan are giving me weird looks, but they don't question me as they head towards the exit together.

"He misses you" Eli says suddenly and I freeze.

Ever and my brothers stop too and I meet Damon's questioning gaze. He's offering me back up, I can see it in his eyes. I shake my head and say,

"You lot wait for me by the car, I'll be out….in a minute"

For a moment it looks like they'll protest but when I give them a hard look, they all leave rather swiftly. I turn my gaze back on Eli and he comes down the steps slowly, my whole body is tense right up until he stops, only a few inches away from me.

Our eyes lock and he holds onto my gaze in a lethal grip I cannot shake, I never could.

"How's Nick and…everyone?" I ask carefully, refusing to back down from Eli. I never have before no matter what the cost.

"To my knowledge he's….fine"

"Still crazy as a bag full of marbles?"

"That mouth of yours…."

"Is he still sexy as fuck?"

"You haven't changed even a little bit have you Sin?"

"Of course not. You don't mess with perfection Eli"

"Hmmm, I suppose not" Elijah says, that soft voice melting into my bones and consuming my mind with memories.

Bloody Originals. That family has caused me more problems than my own, and that's really saying something because my brothers are Stefan and _**Damon.**_

"How about everyone else….are they still….."

"In coffins? Daggered by my brother?"

"Yeah…..so they are. Kol and Becksly, Nick is still pissed off about what happened then"

Ah, Becks and Kol, I miss those two mind fucks more than anything.

"My brothers mind is a complicated place" Eli replies in that usual cryptic way of his.

I nod and chuckle darkly under my breath,

"Yeah, I know how Nick can be" even thinking about Nick makes my head and my hear hurt, I really don't want to go there.

"I know that he still misses you" Eli all but whispers.

I can feel my breathing getting a little erratic,

"And you"

Elijah's eyes seem to burn brighter somehow,

"And me what Sin?"

"Fuck you Eli, seriously, _**fuck**_ _**you**_. I've had enough of this shit. I'm not playing games anymore-"

"You used to love playing games"

"Yeah well, I'm different now"

"How different?"

I know exactly what he means and my breath hitches painfully,

"Different enough"

He doesn't reply for a long time and eventually I shake my head,

"I'm leaving Eli, I've had it with all this" I turn to leave and that's how I find myself being smashed up against the wall.

Eli is now only a few inches away, I can feel his breath on my face and it calm my whole body, yet somehow stirring it up as well. I can barely control all of the emotions assaulting me right now and it's all his fucking fault.

I glare at him desperately,

"I fucking hate you. I hate you and I hate Nick"

Eli's whole body is pressed against mine and all I can do is attempt to breath properly without losing my shit completely.

"You always say that" Eli whispers.

"And I always fucking mean it" I manage to get out before Elijah kisses the fuck out of me.

His tongue invades my mouth with such skill that I fall prey to it once again. His kiss is hot and my response is desperate. Our tongues slide across each others and he tastes the same as he always has. Mint, chocolate, and something distinctly Elijah that always fucks me up in the head every time I taste it pushing to back of my throat.

His hands are yanking off my shirt before I can even process anything else and I help him remove it from my body, throwing it to the floor without a second thought.

Eli lifts me up off my feet so my legs wrap around his body as his mouth travels down my neck to the hollow of my throat. I moan loudly and sparks of desire fucking consume my entire body. I run my hands through his hair, messing it up in a way that I know pisses him off and turns him on in almost equal measure.

I moan again as Eli bites he hollow of my throat hard enough to make me bleed. Fucking Originals.

Fucking Eli

Fucking Kol

Fucking Nick…

I have to force myself out of Eli's tight lust filled grasp, practically falling to the floor in the process. But Eli catches me, protective as always. That used to drive me crazy too.

I push away from him, my chest heaving and my breathes coming out more as gasps than anything else. Eli is breathing hard too, his eyes burn into me with a desire so intense that I have to look away from it, or I'll give in, I know I will.

I grab my t-shirt up off of the floor and without looking at _**him**_ I choke out,

"Stay. _**The fuck**_. Away. From me"

"How about Nicklaus?" Eli snaps, loosing some of his legendary control for just a moment.

Still without looking at him I snap right back,

"Don't tell him where I am Eli, you_** know**_ what he'll do"

And with that I pull my t-shirt on hazzardly and vamp speed out of that fucking place before I really lose my fucking mind. Again.

**Ever's P.O.V**

(Song for this scene-'Pieces' by Red)

I come out of the bathroom to see Stefan waiting there for me.

The ride home was….tense. Sin seemed so fucked up, but I couldn't talk to him, not in front of his brothers. Then when we got home he disappeared, and we have no idea where he is right now. I'm worried about him, somehow that Elijah vampire has completely thrown Sinbad off kilter, something I've never seen before. He's usually so in control.

Yeah, well, that control has officially snapped.

Damon is coming over soon, I want him in my bed tonight, after everything that's happened today. I explained everything to Elena as soon as I got back and she seemed to deal with it….badly, but she's more upset that Stefan and Sin went without her, and that Jeremy kept it a secret.

Jeremy is really freaking out about Sinbad being gone, but there isn't much we can do about it until he comes back. I'm sure he will, he _**has**_ to. He's the only one who gets all my jokes, I need him here.

I move closer to Stefan when I smile warmly at him. If there's one person in my life that I can always depend on, then that person is Stefan.

"Are you alright Stef?" I ask him.

Stefan stands up and holds out my necklace, a grin lights up my face.

"I brought you this" Stefan says with a tentative smile in my direction.

"I though that was gone" I say in delight and confusion.

Stefan shrugs and shakes his head slightly. I reach out to take it but Stefan pulls the necklace out of my reach.

"I have to tell you something" he says.

"Oh, um, go ahead Stef, shoot" I say, tilting my heat to the side and waiting for whatever it is he needs to tell me.

Stefan swallows hard and says,

"I told Sin about us. I mean, about the blood…..me drinking your blood"

My eyes open wide,

"Oh, fuck a duck…..how'd he take it?"

Stefan cringes slightly,

"Not exactly great"

"Well…yeah, I didn't think he would" I admit. That's why I didn't tell him, even though part of me wanted to, if anyone would understand then I thought it would be Sin. Sin always seems to get it, and that's why I love him to pieces.

"But he's ok about it now…did you explain everything about what's been going on?" I ask Stefan, moving forward again until only inches separate us.

Stefan nods,

"Yeah, I think he understands…in his own way"

I sigh relief,

"Oh, good" I make another grab for my necklace, but Stefan pulls it away again.

I laugh nervously,

"Stef, why won't you give me my necklace"

There's a long pause before Stefan answers slowly,

"Because…..I want to say something"

I arch an eyebrow,

"Why do you need to say it with my necklace?" I ask.

Stefan seems to be steeling himself for something and I can feel our bond buzzing between us like fucking crazy with emotions. I want to let them in, to connect our minds so I can understand what's going on. But I don't, I just wait for Stefan to speak.

"Because what I'm about to say is awful, and selfish, it's probably the worst thing I'll ever say" Stefan finally manages to get out and my heart seizes in my chest, I can barely breath now the emotions between us are so intense.

"Then maybe you shouldn't say it" I suggest strongly, unsure of where this is going, but the feelings between us, and not just out bond either, assault my mind and I have no idea what to do or what the right way to react is.

"No, I just have to say it once, you just need to hear me say it. Otherwise it will eat us both up inside and we'll end up doing something we'd regret" Stefan says, his tone taking on a note od desperation that I could never say no to.

I nod once,

"Ok, then say it"

Stefan closes his eyes tight for a few moments, and when he opens them they connect with mine and they_** blaze**_ so bright that I cannot for the life of me look away.

"I love you Ever. More than I should. More than I ever thought I could love anyone. And I'm…..and worst of all….I'm not sorry that I love you. Even though I should be. I don't understand it, and maybe I never will, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is, I _**love you**_ Everlyna"

Tears start to fall from my eyes and I can barely choke back a sob, it's all too much, the emotion…..so fucking intense that I don't think I'll survive it.

Stefan cups my face and I let him, without thinking I lean into his touch as tears continue to stream down over my cheeks,

"You hate crying in front of people"

I choke out a strangled laugh,

"I really do"

Stefan wipes the tears away with his thumbs and then he presses his forehead against mine, without me realising it Stefan slips the vervain bracelet Damon gave me off my wrist. I only I have time to gasp before Stefan's eyes meet mine and the compulsion comes over me. Stefan smoothes his thumb over my cheek and he whispers brokenly,

"I wish I could understand this, how I feel for you…I wish you didn't have to forget that I told you I love you…..but you do"

I blink suddenly and I shake my head. Ow, I feel like someone been tap dancing on my face. A few minutes later Damon comes in through the window and I practically throw myself at him, he gathers me up in his arms, smiling and his mouth covers mine almost instantly. I feel the usual lighting attack of passion and pleasure, a thunderstorm of pure_** want**_. I'm so in love with Damon that it hurts, and I never want to let him go.

But there's something niggling at the back of my mind and just….I don't know what it is. Maybe I'm still stressing out over Sin. Yeah, that's got to be it.

Damon frowns down at my chest and he lifts my necklace between his fingers,

"I thought you lost this" he says.

I shrug,

"Stefan came round to give it to me"

Stefan? Yeah, he did I remember….sort of.

Stefan. Sinbad. Damon. Oh, bloody hell, my life is full of Salvatore's. I don't think I'll ever have a normal boring life again. Excellent.

_**Special shout outs-**__**0809m**__**, **__**ZahraAhmedxx**__**, **__**Charmedgrays**__**, Annie-Rose and **__**lially**__**-You are all the most amazing people on the planet and I love you for reviewing, so please don't stop! Xxx**_

_**ZahraAhmedxx**__**-Yes, Sinbad is very 'involved' with the Orginals, and his relationships with them and their pasts together will be revealed. Their connections are very intense, much more so than with Stefan in the show, so be prepared for that. I hope you liked this chapter, please review.**_

_**Right, I know this chapter shook things up a bit and I know there are going to be a lot of mixed opinions. But that's fine. But I will say that if you're looking for a sweet smooth sailing fanfic then mine probably isn't the one for you. And also remember that this story is about Ever and Sinbad, all the other characters are just part of their story as individual characters, my fanfic will not be dictated by couples, even if they're favourited ;) Please let me know what you thought my people xxx**_

_**Thanks for reading! xxx**_


	47. Katerina-part 1

**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN**

**Katerina-part 1**

**_This is the forty-seventh chapter._**

**_I own nothing but what I have created myself. If I did own the vampire diaries then I would not have left the moonstone in the tomb with Katherine. Again, I get why, to make the plot more interesting, but it's still kind of dummy-ish ;) xxx _**

**_Review please, thank you x_**

**Ever's P.O.V**

"Ok, you have to understand, I only know what I've picked up over the years, and I don't know what's true, and what's not true" Rose explains as she paces in the Salvatore's living room.

Apparently Boss Lady showed up at the Salvatore's last night willing to help give us some more information about the Originals and….stuff. Elena is sitting next to me looking completely stone faced, she's still really annoyed with…_**everyone **_really, for not telling her what was going on the other day.

Fair enough, I'd be pretty pissed off too if Elena was kidnapped and no one told me about it. But that would never happen, because I always get grabbed by the almighty vampy ones. Plus I'm _**way**_ too nosy for that secretive shit, they'd never be able to hide something like that from me.

Also, Jeremy would have told me anyway. He fears me. He fears my ultimate wraith. Oh, yeah, I have an ultimate wraith. Cause I'm _**badass **_like that. I'm like a freakin' ninja with a bat sidekick.

Speaking of Jeremy, he's standing on the opposite side of the room from Sinbad. Sin did eventually come back last night, he was the one who brought home Rose. The tense atmosphere between Jer and Sin has not gone unnoticed by me. I can feel it thick in the air. There's something wrong, really wrong. It isn't at all like Sin to just run off without talking to anyone, seeing that Elijah, Mr. gorgeous hair, has really shaken him up something fierce.

"That's the problem with all this vampire crap, but Klaus I _**know**_ is real"

"Oh, he's real alright" Sinbad mutters darkly. He seems to have gone to a dark place inside himself. I've never seen him behave so coldly before, which just reinforces the fact that there is something really wrong with him.

"Who is he?" Elena asks.

"An Original vampire, honestly twin, did you even listen to me last night"

Elena turns a glare on me,

"Oh, sorry, we weren't all kidnapped and given the whole vampire history yesterday"

I poke Elena's arm,

"Alright, you don't have to go all Alpha Bee on me evil twin"

"Klaus is from the first generation of vampires" Stefan says, cutting off any pissy retorts Elena may have had up her sleeve.

My gaze darts to Stefan and he only meets my eyes for a moment before looking away, making a point of not looking at me. Oh, great, now Stefan has a problem with me too. Whoever thought Damon would end up being the least complicated Salvatore brother in my life. Definitely not me. I should probably document this moment, it probably won't last very long. I'm sure Damon will do something insane soon enough.

"He's a legend" Damon adds. I look over at him and he smirks at me in that way I love. I wink back at him and we share a mutual moment of pure contented happiness. My relationship with Damon is…..going a lot better than I thought it would when we first got together. I just hope all this 'Originals' crap doesn't fuck anything up. I've finally gotten to a good place, and now it feels like a storm is coming our way once again.

"Is Klaus like Elijah then?" I ask curiously.

Rose shakes her head and begins pacing again,

"No, Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal"

"Klaus is known to be the oldest" Stefan says.

I let out a harsh breath and Elena sits forward next to me.

"So, you're saying, the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me and my sister?"

"No" Stefan says at the same time as Rose answers "Yes"

Damon moves round to stand near Rose as he says,

"What she's saying, is that we're looking at a very solid….maybe"

Stefan comes to sit down next to me and Elena, he looks between us both,

"Look, I've never met anyone who's even talked to Klaus directly"

"Apart from your brother" Rose says gesturing at Sin who gives her a mere arched eyebrow in response.

"That's not helping" Damon says to her.

Sinbad makes a low frustrated sound,

"Nicklaus is very real, and if he wants something then he never gives up. It would be moronic of you not to fear him"

Damon takes purposeful steps towards Sinbad and I automatically get my feet, throwing myself in between the two powerful vampires. Because I do in fact have a death wish apparently. I place a hand flat on Damon's chest,

"Stop Day, this isn't the time for a stupid fight"

Damon shakes his head angrily and his hands tighten into fists, his eyes are on his youngest brother.

"How many more secrets do you have Sin? First all that shit with Katherine and now this. Is there anything else you'd like to share with the class?"

Sinbad doesn't even bother to react, he stays leant against the wall with his arms crossed and his expression set on looking slightly bored and uncaring of anything that is going on around him. Sin shrugs,

"We all have our secrets Damon. You've never asked, so I've never told. It's that simple. There's no reason to over-react"

Damon's eyes flash with rage,

"I'll give you 'over-fucking-reacting' in a minute if you don't start telling us the truth"

"What the fuck would you know about the truth Damon? Since when have you given a fuck about us being honest with each other? Like there aren't things you haven't told me and Stefan"

"Yeah, well, none of those things have put my girlfriend in danger"

"Yet" Sinbad says simply.

Damon makes to go after Sinbad again, but I push him back, and he must have greater control over his emotions than he seems to on the outside because he allows me to stop him. Even though it would take little to no effort to remove me from his path towards Sinbad.

I cup Damon's face in my hands and I force him to look at me, once our eyes are locked I say,

"Leave it Day, we can all get into a massive fight after we've dealt with the real threat. Ok?"

There's a pause and then Damon sighs,

"Fine"

Damon pulls me into his arms and I allow myself to be completely consumed by his embrace. The feel of Damon's body so close to mine makes everything a little easier to handle. Even the threat of a crazy psycho vampire who wants to drain the blood from my body. I am so filled with excitement right now, I can't wait to meet this guy. Yay.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Elena get to her feet, school bag in hand,

"Come on Ever, Jeremy, lets go or we'll be late for school"

I groan loudly against Damon's hard chest,

"Whhhhhyyyyyyyyy? I was kidnapped yesterday, leave me_** alone**_"

Moments later I'm being yanked away from Damon's embrace by an evil bitch who looks just like me. Although personally I think I carry this look off better than her. This face definitely suits me better I'd say.

I try to escape but Elena's grip is strong as she pulls on my arm. I make 'help me' eyes at Damon, but he is of no use to me as he merely stands there looking insanely attractive and smirk-like.

"No, let me be oh so evil one. I'm sick" I whine at Elena.

Elena snorts,

"In the head maybe, but no more than usual"

I gasp loudly,

"I resent that you heartless witch with a 'b' instead of a 'w'"

"Stop being difficult"

"Your _**face**_ is difficult"

"You have the same face Ever"

"Why must you always ruin things with logic?"

"Why do you always have to make a big deal out of doing things you don't want to do"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO DO THEM!"

"You're being stupid"

"Your face is being stupid"

"EVER!"

"EL-wait, what was your name again?"

Elena narrows her eyes at me,

"You know my name Ever, we've been twins for seventeen years remember"

I stroke my imaginary long old man beard,

"No…that's not it"

Elena throws her hands up and mutters angrily,

"You're so _annoying_ sometimes"

I point dramatically at her,

"Ah, now I remember. You're that bitch who ate all my ice cream. You must be punished" I turn to an amused looking Stefan and Damon, "Stef, Day, avenge me and my ice cream. This monster has been allowed to go on the rampage for far too long. Dispose of her. Quietly. I don't want anyone calling the RSPCA about it"

I see Jeremy look over at Sinbad, and when Sin refuses to respond in any way, Jeremy's shoulder sag with upset and hurt flashes in his eyes. Jeremy shrugs his bag over his shoulder and walks past me and Elena, heading for the door,

"Come on Ev's, the evil Bee is right, we're gonna be late. Stefan and Damon can avenge you later, or maybe even Matt would be better suited for the task. He does have previous experience in avenging you with Tyler, remember"

I click my fingers,

"Aha, you're right, good old Matty will understand" I make a dismissive gesture at the Salvatore's, "You vampire boys are useless, I'm gonna go find me a real man, a.k.a Matty"

Elena groans,

"You're insane Ever"

"Bones and bricks may break my sticks, but turds will never hurt me" I say in a sing song voice.

Elena just rolls her eyes rather rudely at me.

"I'll just go grab my stuff, then I'll come with you" Stefan says.

Elena shakes her head at him,

"Don't worry, we know where it is"

Ohhhhh, cold my evil twin, very cold.

She's still pissed off with Stefan about everything and it's clear to me that Stefan is desperately trying to make up for it. In fact, he seems to be acting almost….guilty, like, even more so than usual.

I'm starting to think Stefan is more of a mystery than I gave him credit for. He's lucky that I like a good mystery.

…..

As soon as we get to school and Elena, Jeremy and I head for different classes I walk right back out of school. Fuck school, I have some questions for bitchzilla.

Now, I would ask Caroline to help me, but she can't keep a secret for shit. And Damon would never let me go, because he's such an over protective crazy person. Sinbad is going through too much shit for me to ask him, so, really, the only person that leaves who can open the damn door to the tomb, is my best friend forever; Dr. Steffy. Despite his weird behaviour today, he's still the one person I trust with my plan.

I call Stefan and I tell him to meet me outside school in the parking lot with a bottle of blood and the Petrova book that Damon gave me after his road trip with Elena to Duke. Lucky for me, Stefan doesn't ask too many questions, although I know convincing him to let me do this won't be easy.

As soon as Stefan pulls into the parking lot I jump into his car. He turns a questioning look on me.

"What's going on Ever? And why do you need a bottle of blood?"

"We're going to visit a certain inmate who might appreciate the blood" I reply.

Stefan's eyebrows go sky high,

"No. She's too dangerous Ever"

I make an exasperated sound,

"She's ceiled in a freakin' tomb Stefan, what's she gonna do? Bitch me to death?"

Stefan still looks hesitant,

"Does Elena know about this?"

I frown at him,

"Who's Elena?"

Stefan sighs and makes a face at me,

"Elena is that girl who will be really angry with me if she finds out I took you and not her"

"Well then, she shouldn't have been such a goodie goodie and skipped school instead of waiting to do this after school"

"Elena is going to the tomb after school?"

"Of course she is, she'll probably ask Caroline to help her"

"Why wouldn't Elena ask me to help?"

"Because…..because you'd never let her"

"Right. So what makes you think I'll let _**you**_?"

"One, because we're best friends, i.e. bro's before ho's rule. Two, because you know it makes sense, I'm much more persuasive than she is. And three, because you're not in love with me"

Stefan's whole body seems to stiffen, our bond almost freezes over with tension. He appears to be thinking about something rather deeply, and he's shielding it from me too. What the hell is that about?

But just as quickly Stefan snaps right back into reality and he even smiles at me.

"Ok, but I'm not leaving you alone with her, she's too manipulative"

I pump my fist into the air,

"YES!" I throw myself at Stefan, grabbing him into a weird car hug. At first it's a little awkward but then Stefan relaxes into it and he hugs me back, his hold is firm and reassuring, just like Stefan. He always makes me feel comfortable and good inside, like the whole world is in cosmic balance when we're together. I don't know how else to describe it.

I pull back and our eyes lock for a few moments. Our bond fizzles with tense energy and part of me wants to dig into it and see exactly what's bothering Stefan. But then Stefan tares his eyes away from mine, he starts the car and drives us out of the school parking lot at top speed. For someone so cautious, Stefan does drive like a crazy person.

He drives so fast sometimes that it feels like we're flying. It's an amazing insight into the person Stefan could be, if he allowed himself to loosen up a little. Or if he was human. Sometimes I wish I could have met Stefan as a human, I keep wondering if he was always so serious. I only ever get sarcastic answers from Damon and Sinbad when I ask them about him.

"You don't have to worry about her manipulating me Stef"

Stefan arches an eyebrow at me,

"And why is that?"

I turn a smirk on him,

"Because I'm not a male, therefore her super powers do not work on me. I'm also not a moron. Although, then again, morons and males…basically the same thing"

"You just offended all males everywhere with that statement"

"I only speak the truth Stef"

"You speak madness Everlyna"

"Dr. Steffy, you just hurt my feelings"

"You hurt mine first"

"I did no such thing!"

"You just called me a moron"

"No, I called all males morons"

"I happen to be a male Everlyna"

"I've seen no evidence of that so far"

"You're so _**mean. **_If I'm not a male, then what am I?"

"Ok, ok, keep your clogs on Pinocchio, you are a real boy, there, you happy?"

"Who's Pinocchio?"

"That's it, what's wrong with you and Damon, have neither you ever watched any Disney movies before?"

"I can't speak for Damon, but as for me, not really, no"

"You're weird"

"Nice to meet you pot, my name is kettle"

"Oh, that was a good one, you win"

"Thank you"

"Ok, now we need to work on your victory dance"

"Oh God"

…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asks me when we're standing outside the tomb.

I turn to look directly at Stefan,

"I'm sure that it makes sense to do this. 'Want to' is a completely different matter. But yes, I'm sure. Now use that vampy super strength. Impress me Dracula boy wonder"

"I don't know if-"

"Look, bottom line, she's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. Well, apart from possibly Sinbad, but he's not exactly willing to share, and I don't want to force him. So, that leaves me with bitchzilla. Either help me, or go away so I can embarrass, and possibly harm, myself by trying to open this damn door"

"You're asking for the truth from someone who's most likely never given it Ever"

"I can't just sit back and wait Stefan, I need to know what the hell is going on"

I can tell that he still doesn't like this, it shows clearly on his face.

"Please Stefan, do this for me" I plead with him one last time before I bring out the Kevin threats.

Stefan meets my gaze and I hold it steadily. He sighs and turns away from me to open the heavy stone door.

It makes a horrible crunching sound as he opens it and I feel a wave of foreboding hit me square in the chest. This will either go very well, or very badly. I'm edging towards badly, but you never know, stranger things have happened.

Probably.

Once the door is open Stefan steps back, making sure he stays close to me. I don't know what he's so afraid will happen, it's not like she can kill me through a force field of ju ju power. Unless she has somehow gained the ability to kill me using her mind.

"Bitchzi-Katherine" I call out to her.

I turn to Stefan,

"I'll be ok from here, you don't have to stay"

Stefan gives me an incredulous look like I've just suggested he should go take a ride on a griffin.

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving you alone with her"

"Don't you trust me" I say in mock hurt.

Stefan gives me an ironic look,

"I don't trust her with your safety" his expression becomes more firm when he says, "Either I stay here with you, or we're both leaving"

I can tell there's a part of him that hopes I'll say we should just leave. But that ain't happening.

I roll my eyes,

"Alright, be all broody and bodyguardish, you're good at that"

Suddenly I hear scuffling noises from the tomb and moment's later bitchzilla comes into view. She looks awful, and I'm not saying that just because I dislike her with an intense passion.

She stops at the entrance, unable to move any farther. Her voice is croaky when she says,

"Hello Ever. Have you come to watch me wither away?"

"As fun as that would be, no, I'm here for something else"

I open up the bag with the Petrova book in it.

"Does Damon know you're here?" she asks. Bitchzilla's eyes flicker to Stefan and an amused smile graces her lips, "With_** Ste-fan**_"

I ignore her question,

"I've brought you some things"

"You came to bribe me. What is it that you want?"

I throw the book down in front of her,

"I want you to tell me about Klaus"

She raises an eyebrow at me,

"Hmmm, you've been busy"

I look down at the book,

"That's your family history" Katherine's eyes flicker to the book, "It says in there that your family line ended with you. Obviously, that's a load of dum dum nonsense"

She sneers at me,

"You thought that if you brought me some family keepsake that I would open up"

I smile and I take out the bottle of blood,

"I also brought you this"

Katherine tries to get out of the tomb, but the spell stops her from leaving.

I move closer to her holding the bottle of blood,

"You don't look so snazzy right now bitchz-eh-Katherine. How long before your body shuts down, ten? Twenty years? Must be painful to desiccate and mummify, I can't even imagine how awful that would be bitchzi-Katherine"

"Once again, nice save" Stefan says, he's standing with his arms crossed looking like an incredibly attractive guard.

"Shhh, Dr. Steffy, I'm trying to be dramatic" I mock whisper to him.

Katherine slides to the ground and I kneel, taking out a small cup and pouring some of the blood into it. I use a stick to push it closer to her, no way am I risking getting trapped in there with her. It looks dark, and there are probably bats. And not the good Kevin kind either.

Katherine picks up the cup and looks at me through narrowed eyes,

"You have the Petrova fire" she says before downing the cup of blood.

"More blood?" I ask her. She places the cup back on the ground and I use the stick again to slide it back towards me.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I, it goes all the way back to England 1492, after I left Bulgaria"

"What, you ran out of brothers to screw in your own country so you moved on to another one?"

I push another cup of blood towards her and she drinks it.

"I was thrown out"

"Thrown out?" I question suspiciously.

"My father, he disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. _**The shame**_"

That's it? I have to admit, I was thinking of something far more dramatic.

"It was kept secret though right"

"Yes, my baby was taken away from me after she was born"

My heart clenches with sympathy, I can't imagine how horrible that would have been.

"I'm sorry" I say honestly.

Katherine narrows her eyes at me,

"Hm, fiery one moment and then sympathetic the next. Fascinating. You must keep the Salvatore's on their toes"

I say nothing, although I do become even more aware of Stefan's presence behind me.

"I was banished to England, I had to adjust. So I quickly became English" Katherine explains, "It was there that I caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first, until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me. And then I ran like hell"

"So, what did Klaus want exactly?" I ask her.

"The same thing that he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse"

"By sacrificing the doppelganger" I say, to myself mostly.

Katherine looks up at me,

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body"

Excellent.

**Sinbad's P.O.V**

"Alright, Rose, Sin, time to give me some answers" Damon says.

Rose pulls out of my embrace and I give her a tissue to clear the tears away. Damon makes an exasperated sound,

"Oh please don't tell me you're crying because your buddy Trevor lost his head"

Rose aims a glare at Damon and then she looks at me,

"Has he always been this sensitive?"

I shrug,

"Once upon a time he was a dick. Now he's a dick who's in love"

Damon snorts out a laugh,

"Says the one whose been treating his own boyfriend like crap since he came face to face with his past yesterday"

I growl under my breath at Damon, fuck, at this whole situation. When we got back home yesterday I needed some time by myself. I needed to fucking think, get my head out of my past for five minutes so I could breath. Damn Originals. They always do this. They wait until I've got my life at least semi-sorted, and then they swoop back in and fuck everything up.

Ever since the first time I met them, they've caused nothing but trouble in my life, and this time will be no different. I couldn't even fucking look at Jeremy today. He he's so handsome and sweet and perfect and _**mine**_, but…..I fucked up big time by kissing Eli. Or by letting _**him**_ kiss_** me**_ at least. I'm gonna have to tell Jer, before he finds out some other way, because I know he will.

I have no idea how he'll react, I can only hope he won't hate me for it. I couldn't stand it if I've already fucked up the best thing in my life, the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"Fuck off Damon" I snap, "You have questions, then ask them before I decide that it's none of your fucking business"

Damon's jaw clenches and I can feel his anger bubbling to the surface, but he manages to contain it by sheer force of will.

"How do I find Klaus?"

"You can't. He finds you" I answer with complete certainty. Nick is too smart to be found, he's too powerful and feared. Looking for him would be pointless and dangerous for everyone involved, and I don't want him here. For a lot of reasons. Seeing Elijah was bad enough.

"Come on, someone's gotta know somebody who knows where he is, right?" Damon says, sounding frustrated.

"Add about another five hundred somebody's to that list and you're still not even close." Rose says.

"Humour me" Damon's eyes flicker to mine, "Sin, if you wanted to, could you get in touch with Elijah?"

His eyes bore into mine and I sigh,

"Yes"

"Could you get in touch with Klaus?" Damon asks me.

"Yes" I answer again, because it's true, I could get in touch with them if I wanted to. I would just have to announce my existence and they'd both come. Hell, I don't imagine Elijah is that far away right now.

"Will you?" Damon says.

"No, why would I do that?" I say incredulously.

"Because we need to get rid of Elijah, so he won't tell Klaus about Ever" Damon snaps irritably.

"Don't get all pissy Damon. Trust me brother, you don't want to be messing with the Originals, especially Nick-_**Klaus**_ I mean"

"Fine, then we won't as long as we deal with Elijah before he goes blabbing to Klaus….out of curiosity, exactly how many of these Originals have you fucked Sin? How many angry ex's are we dealing with here?"

I narrow my eyes at Damon,

"That's _**not**_ important"

"If you won't get in touch with him then I'll find another way-"

"For fucks sake Damon. Even if I do get him to come here, what then?"

"We kill him. Obviously"

"They can't be killed Damon. They're Originals"

"Bullshit, there must be some way of killing them"

"There is" I say in annoyance, "But….maybe we're going about this the wrong way"

Damon's brows furrow,

"What do you mean?"

I sigh heavily,

"I mean, what if we find a way to destroy the moonstone, then the curse won't be able to be broken at all anyway, making the whole thing pointless"

Damon seems to think hard about that for a moment before nodding,

"Alright, fine, we'll do it the Saint Stefan peaceful way if you want. But how do we destroy the moonstone"

"Forget that, more importantly, how do we get the bloody moonstone away from Katerina?"

Damon groans and runs a hand through his hair,

"The bitch won't just hand it over"

"She'll want us to let her out, you know she will"

"Then…we'll find a way to get her out"

"Damon, have lost your fucking mind"

Damon's face becomes more serious than I can ever remember seeing it as he says,

"It's _**Ever**_. I love her, she's everything to me. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe, even if that means getting Katherine out of that damn tomb"

I think about arguing, but the look on Damon's face tells me that he won't listen no matter what I say.

"Fine, let's go pay Kitty Kat a visit"

Damon holds his hand up,

"No way. I'll text Stefan to meet me there, I can't trust you to keep a level head. You're all over the fucking place today. Sort your shit out baby brother, and do it fast"

Without another word to me Damon leaves the boarding house, presumably to meet Stefan at the tomb. I turn back to Rose with my mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"What?" she questions me curiously.

I shake my head,

"Nothing, it's just….I never thought I'd live to see the day when Damon would be the more rational brother out of the two of us"

Rose smirks slightly and gives me a leering look,

"He's a firecracker isn't he"

I snort out a laugh,

"Stay away from my brother Rose, he's taken. Like, _**really**_ taken"

Rose rolls her eyes,

"I suppose I'll have to use you for my source of entertainment then"

I smirk back at her,

"You know you love me"

Rose laughs,

"We all do. I have yet to meet a person who knows the infamous Sinbad Salvatore and isn't in love with you in some way"

I wink at Rose,

"It's my dance moves. They kill at parties. Or in the rain on a moonlit street"

"I don't know about that, I think I've forgotten just how good your dancing is Mr. Salvatore" Rose teases.

I grin, feeling slightly less shitty than I did this morning, Rose could always make me feel like having some fun. Which is why I end up slamming on some music and pulling Rose against me, reminding her of just how _**good**_ my dance moves really are.

**Ever's P.O.V**

"What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?" I ask Katherine as I pour her another cup of blood, sliding it to her with the stick once again.

Katherine sighs,

"It's really tedious, but the curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelganger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelganger reappeared, the curse can be broken"

I think about that for a few moments.

"So, you ran, before he killed you."

Katherine says,

"Something like that".

I frown,

"I'm guessing that's when Trevor and Rose came into the story"

"Ah, you are a clever one, I'll give you that" Katherine praises.

Then she explains to me what happened with her and Trevor and Rose. A story that is part horrific and part ridiculously stupid.

Trevor really was a dum dum. Poor Rose though. Boss Lady really got screwed over by Trevor and bitchzilla.

"You killed yourself. And I missed that. Damn, I always knew I was born in the wrong century"

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger" Katherine explains, "As a vampire I was no longer of any use to him"

I narrow my eyes at her,

"Obviously, that didn't go very well now did it, because you've been running from him for…..like, ever"

"I underestimated his spirit for vengeance. But living out of a suitcase is better than dying so that you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock"

I nod,

"Amen to that bitchzilla"

"Did you just call be bitchzilla?"

"Uh….would you believe me if I said no?"

"You've got fire Ever"

"You've got….fangs"

"I know, they're my best feature" Katherine smirks at me and I find myself smirking back despite myself. No, damn it no, do not make friends with the evil lady.

"Would you like a pair of your own?" Katherine asks mockingly.

I make a face at her,

"I don't know" I say, actually sort of honestly.

I feel Stefan shift behind me and through our bond I feel the protest within him even if he does not voice it out loud. Katherine's eyes flicker up to look at Stefan, she smiles slightly at whatever it is she see's. Her eyes flicker back to mine and I see amusement swirling in her irises,

"One of your boyfriend's does not like that plan. I bet Damon would though, he'd turn you in a heart beat if you asked him to"

I'd like to shake my head in denial, but the truth is, she's probably right. Even though Damon has never outwardly said he wants me to be vampire one day, it is sort of implied when we promise to love each other always. 'Always' won't exactly be very long if I continue to age and Damon doesn't. It's not that I want to be a vampire, or that I _**don't**_ want to be. I just thought I had more time to decide, years of being human. I thought about going to college with Elena and my friends maybe, or at least graduating, turning eighteen for real first.

Besides everything else, Elena would never go for it. This is about her just as much as it is about me. We are twins after all.

"You truly fucked up Dum dum two and Rose's lives by doing what you did" I say, not sure what to make of such a selfish choice, even if it does make sense from a survival perspective.

"I was looking out for myself Ever. I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same" Katherine replies. She turns away from me then and starts flicking through the big book with interest.

There's a long pause between us. I sigh and I get to my feet, not wanting to sit around on my ass anymore.

"So, how much of that story wasn't compete bullshit?"

"I have no reason to lie to you Ever. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read. And rot"

"Ok, so assuming you're not as big a butthead as I've always thought you were and your story is at least partially true, that's the reason why you came back wasn't it. Because you wanted to be the one to hand me and the moonstone over to the big bad Klausy wousy, right"

I look over at Stefan and he raises an eyebrow at me,

"Klausy wousy?"

I shrug,

"What? He's not here, he can't hear my mocking of his name"

"Please tell me you won't talk to him like that if you ever do meet him" Stefan pleads with me, but there's amusement in his eyes too.

"You mean if I ever meet Klausy wousy?"

Stefan nods in resignation,

"You're looking forward to calling him that to his face aren't you?"

I wink at Stefan,

"I've never been so excited about anything in my entire life"

"I don't even want to know what you call me when I'm not around"

I make a mock affronted face,

"I call you my best friend forever. My light. My shining freakin' star. You're my favourite, you know"

Stefan barks out a laugh,

"I know. You're my favourite too"

I punch Stefan lightly on the shoulder,

"HA! I KNEW IT!"

Then we're both laughing and despite all the shitty stuff that's been happening today, I actually feel a little lighter than I did before. I need to take Stefan on more missions.

Our laughing is cut off abruptly however when Katherine mocks us.

"Aw, so cute. I wonder what your siblings would think though. I don't imagine they'd be so happy."

Stefan stiffens, but he says nothing in response. I shake my head, refusing to take the bait.

"So, what else is needed for this ritual thingy. Obviously it's not just me and the stupid moonstone."

Katherine cocks an eyebrow,

"Ohhh you're getting smarter"

"Why did you need a werewolf? That's why you brought Mason here, and why you had Tyler turned when Mason died, right"

"Witches and their spells. So many ingredients. So many people to sacrifice"

My blood runs cold suddenly,

"So, you_** do**_ need a werewolf_**"**_

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by"

"What else?"

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed, but I'm sure Bonnie will do just fine"

"_**What else**_?"

"A vampire"

I frown, a realisation dawning on me,

"Caroline"

"Could have been anyone I suppose, but, I like the poetry of Caroline"

"You were going to hand us all over to be killed. Nice. Classy."

Katherine tilts her head to the side and says all creepy-like,

"Better you die than I" Katherine moves back inside the tomb, shadows making it impossible for me to see her. She's a creepy bitch. A _**clever**_ creepy bitch. Those are the worst kind.

I groan, running my hands through my hair in frustration. I turn back to Stefan, my heart feeling like lead in my chest.

"What the hell do I do Stef?" I ask him desperately.

Stefan gives me a sympathetic look, he wraps a hand around my wrist and pulls me into a tight embrace. I allow myself to relax in his arms. He's always made me feel safe, and I've never appreciated it more than I do now.

"No matter what, we're all in this together. You don't have to do this alone Ever, ok?" Stefan whispers strongly.

I nod against his shoulder, and I pull back to meet Stefan's eyes. I smile gratefully up at him and he smiles back in response. I'm about to reply when I hear footsteps coming from the steps leading down to the tomb.

I expect to see Elena, and possibly Caroline. What I do not expect is Damon, who's eyes widen and then flash with fucking dangerous anger at the sight of me and Stefan.

"Stefan, I'm gonna count to five, and if you're still touching my girlfriend like that afterwards, then I swear I will rip out your heart and shove it down your throat"

_**Special shout out- Special shout outs-**__**ZahraAhmedxx**__**, **__**Charmedgrays**__** and Annie-Rose-I am in love you and your reviews so please don't stop writing them you wonderful people you ;) xxx**_

_**Annie-Rose-I always knew that I wanted Sinbad to be very involved with the Originals, because I always felt they were never involved enough in the show if you know what I mean. I like writing the kiss between Elijah and Sin. One of Sinbad's main traits is his seducing ability, which obviously went up ten fold when he became a vampire. Sin truly is everyone's favourite ;) x. Even though I know most people are a fan of Jerbad, as am I obviously, the truth is Sinbad has a very interesting, insane and dark past, a lot of that has to do with the Originals. I'm glad you liked the twist, and there will be a lot of stuff revealed about Sin's past and his involvement with the Originals in future chapters, his story really will intertwine with theirs quite a lot. Feel free to speculate in reviews, because I might just give hints if you do **__**. **_

_**I don't usually like to say when I'll be posting next, but this time I will. I'm posting the second part of this episode tomorrow, so you won't have to wait as long this time **__**xxx**_

_**Spoiler for next time-A lot of emotional moments and one couple have a MASSIVE fight, but which? xxx**_

_**Please review and thank you for reading! xxx**_


End file.
